Stay Together
by Cottigny
Summary: Suite de UDA et RT. Scarlett, Rose, Charlie et les autres sont à l'université, enfin sauf Louann. En quatre ans beaucoup de chose peuvent se passer surtout dans le monde magique. Comment vont-ils aller de l'avant à leur retour de la Nouvelle Orléans ? Eparpillé à des centaines kilomètres les uns des autres, comment feront-ils pour affronter les événements ensemble ? YURI. Rating M.
1. Chapter 1

Holà ! Alors oui, j'ai pas fini du tout le premier chapitre de **Stay Together** … Mais je suis tellement pressée d'écrire et tout vous faire partager que je vous donne un aperçu maintenant. Bref.

Je voulais d'abord vous remercier pour tout, ça fait quand même plus d'un an et demi que j'ai commencé. Et j'ai découvert des gens vraiment exceptionnels sur ce site. Et en plus de ça vos encouragements me fait tellement plaisir ce n'est même pas imaginable. Merci encore. :D

Concernant cette fiction, comme vous l'avez remarqué elle va s'appeler **Stay Together**. J'ai prévu qu'elle soit assez longue. Elle suit Road Trip, comme Road Trip avait suivit Une Dernière Année. Donc je vous conseille de lire les deux fictions d'avant pour commencer celle-ci. Simple conseil hein. ;)

Dans Stay Together il y aura tout nos personnages qu'on aime tant. ;) En plus de ça j'incorporais la famille, et des nouveaux personnages assez intéressant à l'intrigue. S'il y a des choses que vous croyez que j'oublie n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

Je ne vais pas faire de résumé car je suis assez nulle pour ça. x) Donc je vais juste vous expliquer un peu… Je vais essayée de faire des chapitres aussi longs, et que chaque chapitres soit un mois de l'année. En gros mon premier chapitre représentera le mois de Septembre de l'année qui arrive. x) Je vais faire ça pour les quarts années standard d'une université.

Doooonc j'en aurais pour longtemps avec cette fiction. Niveau intrigue…. MERLIN ! J'en ai tellement ! Sur Lou et son père. Sur Charlie et Edward Nott. L'équipe de Holyhead. La presse. Le Rouann. Alice à Paris. Les Sang-Purs. Ou bien Sawyer et son père. Et je n'ai pas que ça… Ooooh Non ! Plein plein plein de chose que je rêve de développer depuis au moins un an ! *-* Je suis si pressée. J'espère vraiment que vous allez apprécier et me donner le courage de faire et finir cette fiction.

Il y a des nouveaux personnages, je ferais tout pour actualisé mon Tumblr le mieux possible. J'aaaaddooorre **Tumblr** honnêtement. x) C'est mieux pour vous de voir à quoi ils ressemblent et qu'ils sont. Surtout que je sais qu'il y en a pas mal finalement… Et puis c'est toujours sympa de voir comment ils sont… Si sympa à regarder. Bref ! Vous l'aurez compris je suis vraiment pressé de vous faire découvrir la totalité de mes personnages et de mes intrigues.

J'espère que vous serez nombreux à me suivre et commenter ma troisième fictions. C'est important pour les personnes qui publient sur fanfic d'avoir l'avis des gens, de recevoir des reviews bien ou mal. Chaque avis est important et la plus part constructifs. Et puis honnêtement… Merlin je ne ferais quasiment rien sans vous. Alors je vous le redis encore et encore. Je suis vraiment mielleuse avec vous. Mais merci énormément. Et j'espère encore faire ce chemin avec vous.

 **À Bientôt, Cottigny.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, it's me... x))))) Bref. On commence les choses sérieux. Je dois vous avouez que c'était très difficile d'écrire ce premier chapitre. J'ai l'impression d'écrire pour la permière fois, que ce n'est pas assez bien pour vous. Je suis stressée d'avoir vos avis. Vraiment. J'ai pas arrêté de faire chier Emma-Austen et ma meilleure amie pour ça. C'est pour dire. Bref, je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous.**

 **Guest : ** Merci beaucoup ton commentaire. Tu seras l'un des seules à ne pas avoir attendu longtemps au moins. Bonne lecture à toi, et à bientôt j'espère.:D

 **Findus :** Heyyyy ! Je suis contente de te retrouver. Ton commentaire m'a vraiment fait plaisir. J'espère que tu me suivrais toujours pour la troisième fiction. Normalement elle a des similitudes avec Une Dernière Année, doooonc tu aimeras sûrement plus.:D Enfin je l'espère, tu me dirais hein ?:$ Je vais essayé de te vendre du rêve encore, pendant je l'espère plus d'une année.;) Bonne Lecture à toi. A bientôt.

 **LifeLoveBeauty :** Je suis contente de pouvoir compter sur toi. Et j'addooore quand tu joues au psychopathe.:D Pour le Chann on verra hein, elles vivront des choses compliqués pendant 4 ans. Il faut bien de l'action voyons. Bref, j'espère que tu aimeras ce premier et long chapitre, tu me diras ce que tu en penses ? :') Bonne lecture à toi, on se retrouve en bas.;)

 **The Lady Scare Let O'Hara :** Ce n'est pas aller si vite que tu aurais pu le penser. Maiiis pour me faire pardonner le chapitre fait plus de 60pages. Dooooonc je suis pardonnée ? En tout cas merci de tes reviews, et tu vas être ravis car il y a beaucoup du quatuor magique.;) Bonne Lecture à toi et on se retrouve en bas. A bientôt !:D

 **Emma-Austen :** VOILA. Je suis stressée, tu le sais. Et même si tu as lu quasiment tout, voilà les derniers passages qui te manque. Merci d'être là pour m'aider, et me conseiller. Et ! Je lirais ta fiction le plus vite possible (même si je sais ce qu'il se passe). :') Bisou.

 **Playlist :**

Oh My Mind - Ellie Goulding.

Cannonball - Lea Michele

Sleepyhead (W Dio Remix) - Passion Pit

Monsters - Huricane Bells

Warm In The Air - Glass Candy

Peanut Butter Jelly - Galantis

Dance Hall Days - Wang Chung

Act Naturally - Royal Teeth

Magnets - Disclosure ft Lorde

Can't Stop Lovin' You - Van Halen

Monster Man - Iggy Pop

Kingdom - Charli XCX ft Simon Le Bon

She Likes Rock n' Roll - AC/DC

Dinner - Blood Orange

Team - Lorde

Hands To Myself - Selena Gomez

By The Way - Red Hot Chili Peppers

Choice Kingdome - Alt-J

I Don't Wanna Stop - Ossy Osbourne

Lost Souls - Raury

Fucked My Way Up To the Top - Lana Del Rey

DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

 **1- Home Sweet Home.**

 **Septembre.**

 **Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

J'ouvrais un oeil péniblement, puis passais ma main sur mon visage.

 **\- Putain,** soufflais-je.

Le soleil allait droit dans mes yeux. Je soupirais, même en vacances le monde entier me faisait chier. Quand est-ce au juste on pouvait faire une longue nuit de sommeil sans contrainte sans rien ? Je m'étirais le plus possible pour atteindre mon téléphone à peine fait Charlie se retourna pour me serrer contre elle. Je souriais en sentant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, elle me laissait déjà plusieurs baisers. Ok ! La vie n'était peut être pas si affreuse que ça. Ma main libre passait sur son corps nu alors que l'autre tenait mon portable que j'avais réussi à attrapé.

 **\- Tu vas bien mon coeur ?** Susurra Charlie à mon oreille.

Le bout de son nez me chatouillait le creux de mon cou. Je tournais la tête lentement pour laisser mes lèvres effleurer les siennes. Ma bouche me picotait, je fermais les yeux pour mieux profiter de notre proximité. L'effet de malade qu'elle me faisait en hésitant à combler l'espace de nos lèvres. Une vraie chaudière la Crivey quand elle s'y mettait. Je la sentais sourire avant de me laisser un baiser légèrement humide.

Charlie se décala en rouvrant doucement ses paupières. Ses yeux verts me captivaient toujours, et puis... Merlin le matin ses lèvres étaient gonflés, bonjour comment c'était sexy. Charlie jouait avec ses doigts à me caresser le visage.

 **\- Toi tu vas bien ?** Demandais-je.

Charlie avala ma salive en baissant les yeux. Je savais que ça la contrariait que je réagisse comme ça. J'avais l'impression qu'on était retournée à Poudlard quand on refusait de s'avouer les choses qui nous faisait mal. Mais j'avais ma fierté, et j'étais sûre à mille pour-cent que ce n'était pas le moment de lui parler des histoires de mon géniteur ou bien même du Memoria... Surtout que je n'avais pas pu en reprendre pour le moment vu que j'étais tout le temps avec elle. Oui je n'étais pas stupide, je ne voulais quand même pas me faire griller.

Ma copine, elle, elle ne voulait pas avouer que l'histoire de Edward Nott la touchait. Ce fils de pute était en liberté surveillé jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête. Vous allez me demander quelle enquête hein ? Surtout que ce connard était clairement coupable d'avoir violé ma copine ! Et bien les Nott ont plaidé un truc complètement absurde qui avait fait mouche au Ministère... Les extractions de pensées pouvaient être modifié pour tourner la situation en leurs avantage. Alors je voudrais bien qu'on m'explique comment une fille qui c'était fait violé pouvait mentir sur ce fait ? Oh et puis évidement c'était surtout le mien qui posait problème. Car maintenant que je sortais avec Charlie les gens, la justice, enfin toute cette merde croyaient que j'avais modifié mon témoignage pour protéger celle que j'aimais. C'était complètement stupide et scandaleux, mais ça avait remonté le vieux débat à chier de ''Est-ce que les extractions de pensées sont véritablement fiable ?''. J'étais dégoûté, en colère, et j'avais une envie monstre de péter la gueule à ce fils de pute de Nott.

Charlie ne répondait pas à ma question avant de me laisser un nouveau baiser. Après l'avoir serré dans mes bras je déverrouillais mon téléphone.

 **\- Il est quelle heure ?** Demanda Charlie en s'étirant.

 **\- 11h38.**

Je roulais sur elle avec le draps de son lit. Elle souriait alors que je la contemplais. Elle était vraiment à coupé le souffle. Et puis l'odeur quelle dégageait mamamia quoi. Elle était électrisante. Je me penchais sur elle pour embrasser son cou, mes lèvres étaient humide. Et devais-je préciser que j'avais une libido assez conséquente. Je n'étais jamais rassasié de ma co.

 **\- Putain il est 11h38,** m'exclamais-je en me détachant de son cou.

Je faisais un bon de je ne savais combien de mètre pour sortir du lit.

 **\- On va être en retard !**

Charlie rigolait en s'appuyant sur sa tête de lit. Je faisais des grands gestes pour trouver mes sous vêtements. Je prenais rapidement mon soutiens-gorge.

 **\- Lève toi Charlie !** Ordonnais-je.

 **\- Tu es mignonne,** s'amusa-t-elle.

Je roulais des yeux en prenant fermement la couette. J'essayais de lui tirer mais elle résistait.

 **\- Crivey allez putain !** Râlais-je. **Je veux pas arriver en retard.**

 **\- Wow, c'est fou on dirait presque que Rose t'a manqué,** se moqua ma copine en bougeant.

Je roulais des yeux une deuxième fois. Parce que franchement est-ce que Rose me manquait ? Pff... Bon ok ! OK ok ok j'avouais. J'avais ressentis un truc vraiment bizarre il y avait deux trois jours... Quelque chose de chelou, un truc dans mon ventre, enfin qui remontait dans ma poitrine. Peut être même dans mon coeur. Ok... Je savais ce que c'était mais l'avouer pour le Hobbit était vraiment flippant. Cette naine me manquait. Le pire c'était qu'elle était pénible à toujours trop parler, ou bien même réviser et encore plus à jouer au guimauve avec Scarlett. Mais ouais elle me manquait. Mais c'était certainement pas pour ça que je ne voulais pas arriver en retard.

 **\- Oooh bébé tu stresses pour Hermione ?**

Je soupirais bruyamment alors que Charlie se postait en face de moi en mettant son mini-short.

 **\- Je te rappelle juste comme ça que aucuns parents norma** **ux** **me supportent et je fais rarement bonne impression,** expliquais-je brièvement.

Charlie s'approchait de moi en souriant beaucoup trop à mon goût.

 **\- Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi, tu es un modèle de perfection.**

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

 **\- Tu étais pas obligée d'affirmé,** râlais-je.

 **\- Oh allez c'est bon je rigolais Lou.**

Charlie souriait en se mordant la langue. Je ne pouvais que craquer, j'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Charlie souriait et j'attrapais ses fesses pour la plaquer contre le lit.

 **\- Je croyais qu'il fallait pas être en retard ?** S'amusa Charlie.

 **\- Tais-toi,** soufflais-je en capturant ses lèvres.

 **OOO**

 **\- On sonne ou pas ?** Demandais-je.

 **\- Évidement,** souriait Charlie en avançant vers la porte d'entrée pour sonner.

On avait attendu genre deux secondes avant que quelqu'un nous ouvre la porte. J'arquais un sourcil en voyant un roux beaucoup trop grand à mon goût.

 **\- Poil de carotte,** saluais-je en passant devant lui.

 **\- Salut Hugo,** fit Charlie en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

 **\- Vous me** **saoulez** **déjà,** siffla le rouquin.

 **\- Sur un autre ton gamin,** répliquais-je en suivant Charlie.

Ma copine souriait à ma réplique. Je n'avais pas encore franchis totalement le pas de porte de la cuisine que je sentais quelqu'un me prendre dans les bras. Une odeur de vanille allait directement dans mes narines. Je souriais en la serrant dans mes bras.

 **\- Scar,** soufflais-je.

 **\- Tu m'as manqué,** murmurait-elle.

Scarlett se détacha de moi et en une demie seconde ma respiration se coupait brutalement.

 **\- Louann !** S'exclama la naine.

Merde. Je n'arrivais pas à retirer un sourire de ma bouche. Rose avait passé ses bras dans mon dos et me serrait contre elle. C'était bizarre putain ! Mais j'aimais ça. Depuis quand j'étais comme ça ? Depuis quand j'aimais ressentir ça avec elle. Bon ok fallait pas trop en profiter.

 **\- Bon ça suffit,** fis-je plus ou moins sévèrement en essayant de me décaler délicatement. **Et arrête de sourire ça me donne envie de vomir. J'ai une réputation je te rappelle.**

Je finissais de me décaler en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Rose rougissait, pourquoi elle était si... émotive pour tout putain ? Sérieux un câlin et elle était émoustillée ?

 **\- Charlie, Louann,** salua Hermione qui arrivait par l'encadrement de la salle à manger.

Je plissais des yeux en la regardant. Et me forçais à sourire. C'était vrai que je n'étais pas très douée finalement. Maintenant je comprenais mieux la naine ou bien même Scarlett. Non mais c'était vrai Hermione Granger, enfin Weasley, était putainement stressante. Cette fille était genre... Une légende, ouais c'était ça. Elle avait quand même sauvé le monde entre guillemet, et elle était genre méga importante dans la justice rien que ça. Alors je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi la naine stressait grave à l'idée de faire de la merde. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être chiant les histoires de famille n'empêche.

 **\- Merci de nous avoir invité,** fit poliment Charlie.

Hermione commença à parler avec Charlie alors que Scarlett approchait de moi. Je remuais mes sourcils en la voyant. Je lui fis un signe de tête pour montrer la porte du jardin. Elle me suivait rapidement, c'était drôle à voir car elle était à l'aise dans cette maison. Limite plus que dans mon appartement. Et pourtant elle venait chez moi depuis qu'on était gamine. Bref.

J'ouvrais mon sac à main pour prendre une clope. Je lui en tendais une mais Scarlett refusait. J'arquais un sourcil.

 **\- Ah ouais depuis quand tu refuses ?** Demandais-je en allumant ma cigarette.

 **\- Je vais faire du sport. Enfin je veux dire officiellement, ça va être ma vie, ma carrière. Je veux pas tout gâcher.**

 **\- Ok ok, je te demandais juste si tu en voulais une hein.**

 **\- D'ailleurs tu devrais pas faire attention maintenant que tu es une mannequin ?**

Scarlett avait son petit air supérieure et son regard de bitch quand elle savait qu'elle avait raison.

 **\- Je fume pas tout le temps non plus, et puis à quoi ça sert d'être des sorciers si on peut pas se rendre les dents blanches hein ! Dis moi à quoi ça sert alors !** Répliquais-je.

 **\- C'est ça ouais,** s'amusa ma meilleure amie.

Je m'appuyais sur la rambarde qui menait au jardin tout comme Scarlett.

 **\- Alors dis moi ? Tu as réussi à convaincre la mère de ta copine ou pas ?** Lançais-je en voyant à travers la fenêtre nos copines respectives avec Hermione et Hugo.

Scarlett soupira avant de répondre.

 **\- M'en parle pas, impossible de placer un mot avec Rose et Hermione.**

 **\- Mais le nain jardin a essayé d'en parler ?** Questionnais-je en tirant sur ma cigarette.

 **\- Tu te préoccupes de Rose,** s'amusa Scar alors que je lui donnais un coup de coude. **Mais oui Rose a lancer le sujet de Londres avec sa mère, mais elle donne jamais de réponse... Ou alors elle reparle de notre séjour** **à la** **Nouvelle Orléans. Et tu sais que ça fout un coup à Rose à chaque fois. Bref... Il nous reste pas longtemps avant de reprendre les cours, et j'ai pas envie de voir Rose partir dans une école lambda ou encore pire dans une élite hors du Royaume-Unis.**

 **\- Déjà qu'à Holyhead ça va être casse couille,** rajoutais-je. **Je suis pas encore prête à quitter Charlie ou toi. Prends moi pour une mielleuse si tu veux, je m'en tape.**

Scarlett soufflait. Je savais que ça la tracassait. Elle poussait toujours ceux qu'elle aimait au meilleure d'eux même. Comme Sawyer pour ses A.S.P.I.C. ou bien moi à faire ce que je voulais, et maintenant Rose. Scarlett en avait pas marre de toujours jouer au belle fille modèle d'ailleurs ?

 **\- Allez vien** **s** **ils vont nous attendre pour manger,** annonça Scar en ouvrant la porte.

Je jetais ma clope dans le jardin en rentrant moi aussi dans la maison des Weasley. On s'asseyait rapidement autour de la table de la salle à manger. J'étais à côté de Charlie, bien évidement. Et Scar et la naine en face nous. Weasmoche occupait un bout de la table et Hermione l'autre. J'avais pas compris où était Ron mais je m'en foutais pas mal.

 **\- Lily pouvait pas venir ?** Demanda Charlie en se servant de l'entrée.

 **\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle était occupé,** déclara Rose.

 **\- Potter voulait pas nous voir quoi,** résumais-je.

 **\- Elle ne voulait sûrement pas te voir,** corrigeait Scar. **Je vais être sa colloc je te rappelle.**

Scarlett souriait victorieuse. Ouais je passais encore pour la méchante de l'histoire. C'était pas vraiment de ma faute si je m'entendais pas avec la rouquine. Elle avait un truc cette fille. Un truc casse couille. Et puis une vie un peu trop parfaite... Oui bon pas vraiment depuis quelques mois. Bref, j'avais raison sur le principe.

 **\- Oh d'ailleurs,** commença Hermione. **Vous avez déjà choisie votre appartement les filles ?**

Charlie lâcha un petit rire, je souriais et évidement Scarlett donnait un coup de pied dans le tibia de ma copine.

 **\- Non pas encore, Malfoy est légèrement pointilleuse,** se moqua Charlie.

 **\- Tu dormirais dans une boite à chaussure toi aussi, faut bien que l'une d'entre nous est du goût,** répliqua Scar.

 **\- Dans une garçonnière plutôt,** lançais-je.

Charlie roulait des yeux.

 **\- On va dire qu'on est pas vraiment d'accord,** précisa Charlie à Hermione.

 **\- Et Lily ?** Fit Hermione. **Vous avez un budget de combien ? Peut être que je pourrais vous aider à trouver des contactes ?**

Merlin, mais comment les filles Weasley faisaient pour poser autant de question en une seule réplique putain ?! J'essayais de ne pas arquer un sourcil ou bien de la regarder bizarrement, mais c'était dur de garder mon sérieux.

 **\- Lily ne pose pas vraiment de problème, en tout cas elle est plutôt excitée à l'idée de... Enfin de sortir de chez ses parents,** essaya rapidement Charlie.

 **\- Pourtant, elle n'a pas été enfermé chez elle, elle,** signala Rose.

Youhou, enfin de l'action. Je me rasseyais convenablement en dissimulant un sourire qui naissait trop vite.

 **\- Rose ne me fait pas passer pour la méchante, tu avais besoin d'un peu de calme.**

La naine levait les yeux au ciel en souriant jaune.

 **\- Maman, je ne suis plus une gamine, tu avais pas à me priver de sortie. Je suis majeur, et à mon âge tu faisais ta vie avec papa,** répliqua poliment Rose.

 **\- C'était une autre époque, et les circonstances étaient différentes.**

 **\- Tu ne pourras pas toujours me materner maman,** s'excusa Weasley.

Hermione se forçait à sourire en nous regardant chacune notre tour. Elle était mal à l'aise, en même temps la naine n'avait pas été très... Diplomate avec sa génitrice. Bon... C'était légèrement compréhensible. Résumons la situation... On était revenu de la Louisiane, on avait joué aux héros, puis on avait tout rapporter à gentil papa Potter. La sentence avait été claire pour Weasley... Consigné à la maison comme un petit bébé de 5ans. Au début j'avais été morte de rire en voyant la situation, je voulais dire par là qu'elle allait avoir 19ans quand même alors bon c'était ridicule. Et puis après ça m'avait clairement fait chier car Scarlett ruminait puissance mille. Et quand Malfoy était frustrée... C'était l'apocalypse. Bref tout ça pour dire que je comprenais le Hobbit, même si ça semblait irréel que je sois sur la même longueur d'ondes qu'elle.

Le repas se passait plutôt bien. Mise à part que j'essayais de ne pas trop parler, à vrai dire parler de la pluie du beau temps, et toute ces conneries me soûlaient plus qu'autre chose. J'aimais quand ça clash.

 **\- Alors Louann tu vas à Londres c'est bien ça ?**

Je levais les yeux de mon assiette puis regardais mes amis d'abord avant de trouver le regard d'Hermione. Je toussotais :

 **\- Euh oui.**

 **\- Et tu as prévu de faire quoi là bas ?**

 **\- En dehors d'y vivre et d'avoir l'agence de mannequin là bas ?** Demandais-je un peu trop froidement.

Ouais bah j'arrivais pas à changer si facilement avec les parents.

 **\- Oui, tu as prévu des activités ? Tu vas reprendre les cours en parallèle ?**

Je lâchais un rire contre moi.

 **\- Le mannequinat me prendra pas mal de temps, et j'ai des activités que tout jeune de mon âge devrait avoir comme faire la fête, voir ses amis, sa copine, sortir, faire des erreurs,** me défendais-je.

Mes amis regardaient notre échange en mangeant. Je sentais le sourire de Scar à des moments.

 **\- Tu n'as pas à être sur la défensive Louann, je te demandais juste. Londres ne te fait pas peur ?** redemanda-t-elle.

 **\- J'ai suis née là bas, j'ai grandi là bas, et je vie dans cette ville. Si on commence à avoir peur d'une ville alors on a peur de la vie en général.**

 **\- Londres n'est pas plus malfamé du côté moldu que du côté sorcier,** me soutenait Scarlett.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais Rose me souriait avec un peu plus de lourdeur que d'habitude. Je roulais des yeux et Charlie recommença une nouvelle conversation. Évidement mes amis prenaient soin d'évité tout ce qui était en rapport avec la Louisiane. Personne ne voulait que le Hobbit soit encore une fois enfermé comme une enfant. Quoique.

Je fixais Scarlett pendant un petit instant. Elle avait l'air d'attendre de prendre la parole ou bien quelque chose. Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'elle manigançait encore ? Devais-je préciser que Poil de Carotte ne servait à rien ? Hugo était au bout de la table avec des yeux toujours plus grand ouvert à chaque phrases de sa mère ou sa soeur. Pathétique.

 **\- Maman, tu sais on a beaucoup parler avec Scar... Papa... Et fin mes amis,** essaya Rose en nous servant le dessert.

Scarlett la remerciait alors que je me forçais à rester polie. Bon la meilleure des choses c'était de ne pas parler. Et puis voir la naine galérer à parler à sa mère était assez divertissant. Charlie me donnait un coup de coude, je devais être encore entrain de sourire. Rose s'asseyait et Scarlett passait sa main sur sa cuisse, une vrai coquine mon amie.

 **\- Où tu veux en venir Rose ?** Demanda Hermione.

 **\- Tu veux vraiment faire ça maintenant ?** Chuchota Scarlett.

Je fronçais des sourcils tout comme Hermione et Charlie. Hugo lui... Bah c'était Hugo.

 **\- J'ai décidé d'aller à Londres. Je veux rentrée dans cette université,** expliqua Rose.

Halleluja ! Enfin de la rébellion, je savais que le Hobbit en avait un petit peu au fond d'elle.

 **\- Rose...**

 **\- Maman, je veux y aller. Tu as toujours voulu que je sois la meilleure, que je me batte pour mes convictions, et que je puisse avoir la meilleure des écoles. Et quand enfin l'élite de Londres me veut, tu n'es pas d'accord.**

Un point pour la naine.

 **\- Sauf que je te connais chérie, et tu ne sais pas encore ce que le stresse de cette année va engendré. Tu vas devoir être à 200 pour-cent dans ton travail, quitte à ne pas sortir de chez toi. Comment tu feras quand tu ne verras pas tes amis ou bien Scarlett ?**

Bon ok... J'accordais un petit point pour Hermione, car la naine n'avait pas réfléchi à ça, et on savait qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas son stresse.

 **\- Je suis une grande personne maman, tu sais que je ne suis pas obligé de t'écouter et que je peux faire ce que je veux maintenant que je suis majeure,** clarifia Rose les yeux pétillant.

 **\- Londres est une grande ville Rose, comment tu comptes t'y retrouver ? À l'inverse de Louann tu n'as vécu que à Godric's Hollow.**

 **\- Je vais chercher le thé,** annonça Charlie pour sortir de table.

J'étais trop focalisé sur l'échange de la mère et de sa fille pour sortir d'ici.

 **\- Je m'y ferais, pourquoi tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?!**

Le ton montait, Scarlett regardait Rose intensément.

 **\- J'ai confiance en toi Rose, mais pas aux autres.**

 **\- Avoir ton approbation est la chose que je souhaite le plus maman. Je le ferais sans, mais l'avoir me permettrait d'avancer plus rapidement,** fit Rose d'une voix faible. **Je voudrais juste que tu sois fière.**

Je fronçais légèrement mes sourcils en regardant mon dessert. C'était vraiment comme ça qu'une mère agissait ? La relation mère fille ? Tout ce que je voyais dans cette échange c'était l'amour. Comment on pouvait avoir autant d'amour ? Rose ne voulait pas décevoir sa mère, et Hermione voulait protéger sa fille. Un boucle interminable avec comme principal antagoniste Londres. Hermione connaissait Londres, mais sûrement pas plus que moi. Et je ne pouvais pas nier que j'avais peur pour Rose, elle était si naïve, si gentille avec tout le monde qu'elle allait se faire bouffer toute seule à Londres.

Je n'écoutais plus vraiment l'échange qui se passait devant mes yeux. Scarlett essayait de tamiser les choses alors que Charlie était revenue avec le thé. Ma copine aussi soutenait sa meilleure amie.

 **\- Comme tu l'as dit Rose tu feras ce que tu veux, mais sache que je n'approuve pas du tout. Et si je le pouvais je t'en empêcherais. Peut être dans un** **aan** **ou deux. Mais c'est trop tôt,** résuma Hermione.

 **\- Maman laisse la partir.**

La voix venait de Hugo. On tournait tous nos têtes vers lui. Depuis quand il savait parler lui ?

 **\- Elle est la sorcière la plus intelligente de son époque maman, elle a toujours voulu être dans une école prestigieuse. Et maintenant tu la couves plus que de raison. Quand tu étais à Poudlard tu risquais ta vie quasiment tout les ans, alors que Rose ne veut qu'aller à Londres. Après la Nouvelle Orléans je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle risque grand chose ici en Angleterre.**

 **\- Merci Hugo,** murmura Rose.

Hermione fit claquer sa langue. Wow, même Hermione Granger pouvait avoir un côté bitch quand elle le voulait.

 **\- Ok, et comment tu vas y aller ? Financièrement tu vas t'en sortir comment Rose ? Tu n'auras pas le temps de prendre un boulot à côté des cours tu sais. Et les appartements coûtent cher dans le centre de Londres, près de l'université. Bien sûre on t'aidera mais.**

 **\- Je l'aiderais,** coupa Scarlett. **J'ai assez d'argent pour l'aider.**

 **\- Scarlett,** souffla Rose. **Tu as pas à faire ça, et en plus toi aussi tu auras des dépenses conséquents.**

Rose jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. Miss Parfaite était encore plus stressée que je pouvais l'imaginer. Face à l'argent elle ne pouvait que donner le point à sa mère.

 **\- J'irais vivre en banlieue,** déclara-t-elle.

Hermione s'étouffa tout comme Scar.

 **\- Hors de question Rose,** siffla sa mère.

 **\- Toi ? Toute seule ?** S'exclama Scarlett.

 **\- C'est la meilleure solution pour trouver un appartement. Alexander a déjà trouver quelque chose avec l'aide de ses parents, et le Chemin de Travers est trop chère à notre époque,** se résilia Rose.

 **\- Quand je te disais que c'était risqué à Londres ce n'était pas une blague,** s'impatienta sa mère. **Alors allez en banlieue ce n'est toujours pas mieux, surtout seule.**

Rose allait répliquer :

 **\- Mais maman...**

 **\- Elle habitera avec moi.**

Ok. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais lancé ça. Tout les regards étaient sur moi, et Hugo avait lâche sa cuillère dans son assiette. Ok même moi je savais que c'était une idée assez spéciale, voir complètement suicidaire mais que tout le monde me fixe comme ça avec la bouche ouverte était encore plus déconcertant. C'était moi ou j'avais fait la plus grande connerie de ma vie en proposant ça ?

 **\- Pardon ?** Bégayait Scarlett avec un grand sourire.

Charlie me regardait émerveillé comme si j'avais la solution à tout. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux.

 **\- Bah.**

Putain elles me faisaient peur là à toute me regarder. Je reprenais contenance en me mettant droite.

 **\- Rose est chiante, et on est pas toujours sur la même longueur d'ondes. Mais j'ai connu pire, je suis riche, et je compte bien le devenir encore plus. Je connais Londres comme ma poche, et... Bref c'est son rêve cette école. Hermione vous l'avez toujours soutenue alors que maintenant vous êtes contre pour des à priori de merde selon moi. Donc je veux bien faire ma gentille pour une fois si c'est pour vous montrer que j'ai encore une fois raison sur cette ville,** expliquais-je rapidement.

Il y avait d'autre raison, comme le fait que je ne voulais pas que Rose soit trop loin de moi non plus, elle était la seule à m'avoir dit clairement qu'elle m'aiderait pour mon géniteur. Et puis merde, je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque à Londres. Sa mère n'était pas conne non plus, les grandes villes craignaient souvent, surtout pour les jeunes filles trop gentille et naïve comme Weasley.

Rose faisait sa tête de chien battue à sa mère. Scarlett souriait trop, et je sentais Charlie se pencher vers moi pour me faire un baiser sur la joue. Je levais les yeux au ciel pendant qu'elle le faisait. Putain voilà, maintenant elles allaient me prendre pour une sainte.

 **\- Maman,** supplia Rose.

Hermione nous regardait chacune notre tour, j'avais même eut le temps de finir mon thé. Scarlett avait prit la main de Rose sur la table.

 **\- C'est d'accord.**

 **Point de vue de Charlie Crivey.**

 **\- Tu as l'air vraiment contente c'est dingue,** m'amusais-je en voyant Scarlett marcher à mes côtés.

Scarlett secouait la tête toujours avec le sourire collé à son visage. Elle était lumineuse, elle portait un top blanc avec des courtes manches, et une jupe patineuse beige. En plus de ça elle avait ses lunettes de soleil. Une vraie diva quand elle s'y mettait, ça ne m'étonnait pas qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Lou. Je ne pouvais nier qu'elle avait une prestance de fou.

 **\- Je suis tellement heureuse depuis que je sais que Hermione laisse Rose allait à Londres. Tu sais... Ça me prenait déjà la tête avant d'aller en Louisiane,** m'informa Scarlett.

 **\- Tu veux le meilleure pour elle ?**

 **\- Je veux le meilleure pour elle,** répéta-t-elle en changeant de rue.

On était à Godric's Hollow, j'étais passé chercher Malfoy chez les Weasley avant qu'on ne se dirige vers les Potter. Je ne le répétais jamais assez mais c'était assez fou comment Malfoy avait changé depuis le début de notre dernière année. Enfin maintenant, j'avais l'impression d'être véritablement son amie. Ce n'était plus forcé quand on était ensemble.

J'entrais dans l'allée des Potter, on était même pas sur le perron que la porte s'ouvrait sur Lily.

 **\- C'est bon je me débrouillerais !** Fit-elle en claquant la porte.

Malfoy arquait un sourcil en la voyant tout comme moi en fait. Lily secouait la tête avant de faire actionner la voiture de sa mère. Elle nous faisait un signe de tête pour monter dedans. On se dirigeait vers elle avant de grimper à l'intérieur. Malfoy se mettait à l'arrière sans protestation. Lily actionnait tout les boutons qu'on avait besoin pour rester discret au monde des moldus. On avait pour un peu plus de 3h de route, alors qu'en voiture moldu ça aurait été plus de 6h.

Lily commençait à rouler.

 **\- Tu vas bien Lily ?** Demandais-je.

Elle bayait.

 **\- Super,** coupa court mon amie.

 **\- Tu as pas dormi ?**

 **\- Tu as encore fait la fête ?** Questionna Scarlett sans ménagement.

Je tournais la tête vers Malfoy. Comment elle savait que Lily faisait la fête en ce moment ? Bon Rose devait lui avoir dit.

 **\- Je suis allée voir Lorcan et des amis à lui,** résuma Lily.

À l'inverse de Rose, Lily n'avait pas été enfermé chez elle depuis notre retour des États-Unis. D'après certain de nos amis, elle n'arrêtait pas de s'amuser, de sortir, avec n'importe lequel de nos amis d'ailleurs. Ses cousins ou il me semble même qu'elle était partie en boîte avec Sawyer et Alexie. En tout cas elle ne s'était pas du tout approché d'Alexander. À part les ex-serpentard et Lily, tout le monde avait reparler à Alex. Autant dire que Alexander s'en mordait les doigts étant donné qu'elle était passé à autre chose.

 **\- Et vous êtes all** **é** **où ?** Retentais-je.

 **\- Liverpool. C'était sympa, je ne savais même pas que Lorcan avait des copains si... Sympathique à regarder,** souriait Lily.

Je secouais la tête en rigolant. Elle était pas possible. Scarlett s'installait sur le siège du milieu pour s'avancer vers nous.

 **\- Tu as eut des nouvelles d'Alexie, elle va comment ? Elle a eut le petit papier violet ?** S'intéressa Scarlett.

Lily regardait par sa fenêtre pour voir si la route était dégager avant de foncer. Ce petit papier violet était la permission d'arrêter de voir le thérapeute, si selon lui on était apte à continuer sans conseil ou sans une personne à qui parler de tout. On l'avait rapidement eut, enfin à part Lily qui avait mit du temps à parler d'Ellie. Et Alexander de sa lycanthropie et de Javier Sanchez. Quand on avait le petit papier violet, on pouvait enfin arrêter de passer une heure chaque jours au ministère.

 **\- Elle avait l'air bien, d'après Lorcan elle n'a pas eut le papier violet.**

\- Mais elle va reprendre les cours,

fis-je un peu perdue.

 **\- Ouais je sais, mais elle n'a rien dit,** déclara Lily.

 **\- Comment ça ?** Demandais-je.

Scarlett soupirait en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

 **\- Alice me l'avait dit,** souffla Scarlett. **Elle reste planté devant le thérapeute sans rien dire, elle reste comme ça pendant une heure sans dire le moindre mot.**

 **\- Elle a dit à Lorcan qu'elle se sentait bien, qu'elle ne voyait pas la peine de parler,** expliqua Lily.

 **\- Alexie est entrain de s'enfoncer,** soupirais-je.

 **\- Pas forcément, elle peut ne pas vouloir en parler et faire sa vie comme elle veut,** déclara Lily.

 **\- J'en doute fort,** nous informa Malfoy. **Faudrait qu'on essaye de lui parler plus tard.**

 **\- Comment Krum le prend ?** Demandais-je.

 **\- Il est là pour elle. Seulement il se barre dans une semaine en Bulgarie donc bon,** répondit Scarlett.

Je soupirais en regardant par la fenêtre. C'était injuste pour Alexie. Elle avait déjà vécu assez de merde comme ça avec son frère, à la Nouvelle Orléans, son mec qui l'avait trompé, et quand elle était tombé enceinte. Et maintenant il fallait qu'elle ait ça en plus sur le dos. Je me demandais parfois si tout ne tomber pas sur les mêmes personne.

Le reste du voyage se passait bien, on parlait facilement toute les trois. Malfoy restait plus en réserve mais participait quand même. On parlait Quidditch, bien évidement. De ce qu'on voulait comme appartement, mais surtout de nos amis. Pierre avait trouvé une chambre universitaire, tout comme Malfoy apparemment. Scarlett avait aidé son frère avec Alice. D'ailleurs Alice partait bientôt à Paris, elle ne savait trop où elle mettait les pieds. Lou m'avait dit qu'elle ne savait même pas qui allait être sa chef, comment allait se passer ses journées. En tout cas c'était son rêve, en l'observant pendant les vacances j'avais vite remarqué qu'elle dessinait énormément. Et ses fringues étaient toujours soigneusement assortis. C'était une belle fille.

Quand on était revenu de la Nouvelle Orléans j'avais passé beaucoup de temps avec Pierre et Cassandra. En-dehors du temps que je passais avec Louann. Ça allait être dur pour eux deux, c'était les seules qui n'arriveraient pas vraiment à se voir de l'année. Tout ça car Cassandra était à Poudlard, bon il y avait Pré-au-lard mais c'était pas vraiment pratique pour les relations amoureuses. Et puis au fond de moi j'avais peur, j'avais peur pour Cassandra. Déjà quand on y était elle se faisait un peu bousculer par les autres élèves. Alors maintenant qu'on y était plus, que même son copain n'était pas là, comment elle allait faire ?

 **\- On est arrivé,** souriait Lily.

 **\- C'est génial,** m'extasiais-je en voyant la ville face à nous.

 **\- À nous Holyhead,** murmura Scarlett en regardant à travers la fenêtre arrière.

 **OOO**

 **\- C'est encore plus sombre que l'autre appartement qu'on a vu avant,** lança Scarlett à l'agent immobilier.

 **\- Oui mais celui-la à une cuisine indépendante au salon. Le prix est un peu plus élevé,** nous renseignait-il.

 **\- C'est un peu austère,** déclara Lily en arquant un sourcil.

 **\- On doit faire un choix entre le frigo et la gazière ?** Fit Scarlett froidement.

L'agent immobilier regardait son calepin puis levait les yeux sur la cuisine qui était devant nous.

 **\- Oui effectivement il n'y a pas de place attitré,** dit-il poliment.

Scarlett pencha la tête en le regardant de haut en bas. Allure de Bitch en vue !

 **\- Oh donc je dois mettre mon frigo dans le salon c'est ça ?**

L'agent ouvrait la bouche avant de pointer timidement son crayon vers la porte.

 **\- On va peut être essayé un nouvel appartement,** tenta-t-il.

 **\- Il voudrait mieux,** souriait Lily alors que Malfoy roulait des yeux.

 **OOO**

 **\- Attend vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? Non parce que là on peut pas appeler ça une salle de bain,** déclara Scarlett complètement outragé. **Je peux quasiment toucher les murs avec mes deux mains.**

 **\- Oui mais ici vous avez trois chambres.**

 **\- Des chambres ridiculement petite,** signala Lily derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

 **\- Je suis pas sûre que mes amies sont prête à être dans un appartement comme ça,** essayais-je en restant polie.

 **\- Non mais c'est pas parce qu'on est deux sur trois à être lesbienne qu'on a pas une hygiène de vie respectable,** s'indigna Scarlett. **On se fait belle, et on est plutôt canon d'ailleurs. Alors je vois pas comment trois filles peuvent survivre le matin avec une salle de bain aussi minuscule que celle-la.**

Scarlett passait devant moi pour sortir de la pièce. L'agent immobilier soupirait, je le regardais avec un sourire compatissant.

 **\- Je pense que ça va pas être possible,** affirmais-je gentiment.

 **OOO**

 **\- C'est assez bizarre,** déclara Lily qui rentrer dans le loft.

 **\- Ça pue le poisson,** me plaignais-je en pinçant mon nez.

 **\- Le port est juste à côté,** nous informa l'agent immobilier.

 **\- Vous êtes sûre qu'il y a pas un abattoir pour poisson plutôt,** siffla Scar. **Je pense qu'on va changer d'endroit directement. On peut annuler cette visite.**

Pour une fois j'étais plutôt d'accord avec elle. Lily suivait rapidement, Merlin j'avais l'impression qu'on ne faisait que marcher dans les rues de Holyhead. Je soupirais en traînant les pieds, on marchait tout les quatre dans une nouvelle rue, Scarlett avait souligné le fait qu'on avait les moyens. Enfin elle parlait pour elle, mais qu'on pouvait se permettre n'importe quel genre d'habitation. Pourvu qu'il nous comprenait qu'on puisse en finir.

On montait dans un nouvel appartement, il n'était pas trop vieux, et en plus il y avait de la vie dans la rue. En gros un pub, et ça c'était plutôt cool. On montait les marches, mauvais point Scarlett voulait un ascenseur. L'agent immobilier ouvrait les portes de l'appartement tout sourire. On était toute les trois au pas de la porte.

Je me pinçais les lèvres en attendant la sentence de Scarlett. Lily souriait avant même qu'elle ne parle.

 **\- Y a pas de mur.**

 **\- C'est un studio.**

Scarlett reprenait une courte respiration avant de faire un faux sourire.

 **\- Ça** (elle montrait un coin de l'immense pièce).

 **\- Oui ?** Fit l'agent.

 **\- C'est des toilettes. Et à côté une douche. Y a pas de mur. Genre on voit les toilettes quoi, donc ça veut dire que si l'une d'entre nous est entrain de faire ses besoins on est forcément obliger de le savoir. Et les voisins viennent aussi ici pour chier ou quoi ? Non mais c'est pas possible. Et notre vie sexuelle elle est où ? Car ok les toilettes c'est un tue-l'amour mais en plus on va devoir partager la même pièce. Même avec tout les paravents ou rideaux du monde on s'entendra toujours pendant nos ébats amoureux,** râla Scarlett. **Dites moi que vous avez autre chose.**

 **OOO**

 **\- Scarlett on prendra pas ça,** insistais-je.

 **\- Mais pourquoi ?!**

 **\- Y a huit chambres !** S'exclama Lily. **On est trois, huit chambres Malfoy ! Huit !**

 **\- Mais on aura de la place,** se défendait Scarlett. **On pourra faire des fêtes, et on sera même pas obligé de se croiser.**

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

 **\- C'est pas parce que tu as vécu dans un manoir toute ta vie avec des pièces qui servaient à rien que nous on va faire pareil,** expliqua notre rouquine les bras croisés dans le hall d'entrée.

 **\- Mais attend y a même un jardin,** souligna Scarlett avec son plus beau sourire.

 **\- Non mais ça fout trop les boules comme endroit,** décrétais-je. **On dirait une maison hantée ou un asile. Je suis pas du tout pour.**

 **\- Putain forcément, il fallait que tu te manifestes maintenant,** souffla Scarlett en traînant des pieds. **Parfait ! On la prend pas.**

 **OOO**

 **\- Avant qu'on y aille, je vous annonce tout de suite que c'est une ancienne usine de bonbon. À l'époque elle était très réputé, mais elle a fermé il y a plusieurs décennie. Depuis plus de cinq ans un jeune** **millionnaire** **de Cardiff en a fait des appartements assez spacieux. Alors si vous n'aimez pas les briques il ne vaudrait mieux pas y aller,** nous informa l'agent.

Je haussais les épaules.

 **\- Ça ne me gêne pas du tout,** déclara Lily.

 **\- Moi non plus,** ajouta Scarlett.

 **\- Hallelujah,** soupirais-je.

On roulait dans la voiture de notre agent avant d'arriver dans une rue à quelques pâtés de maison de notre université. Je descendais et voyais en face de nous un immense immeuble fait en brique rouge. Les fenêtres étaient larges, au moins Scarlett ne pouvait pas dire que ce n'était lumineux. L'agent souriait en nous voyant toute les trois lever la tête face à l'ancienne usine.

 **\- Le coin est sympa, on est pas loin non plus des bars et magasins,** fit Lily en avançant derrière l'agent.

L'agent nous ouvrait la porte, et on arrivait dans un petit hall d'entrée avec un vieille ascenseurs noirs aux grilles en fer forgé.

 **\- Un bon point l'ascenseur,** signala Scarlett.

Je lâchais un petit rire à son commentaire. On montait au cinquième étage. Il n'y avait que deux appartements par étage, au moins il n'y avait pas le prétexte du problème de voisinage. Peut être qu'on arriverait enfin à trouver quelque chose !

L'agent ouvrait la porte de l'appartement.

 **\- Oui je sais il n'y a pas de meuble pour s'imaginer dedans, mais peut.**

 **\- Chuuut,** souffla Lily en observant les lieux émerveillés.

L'agent se taisait et nous laissait faire notre visite. Putain de merde. Cette appartement était fou. Et grand surtout, je ne savais pas combien il allait coûté. Mais Scarlett n'arrêtait pas de nous dire qu'il n'y avait pas de problème avec ça. Elle voulait quelque chose de parfait, et payerait pour l'avoir. C'était clairement là qu'on voyait qu'on avait pas vécu dans le même monde.

 **\- Oh putain, les filles venez voir,** hurla Lily.

On traversa la pièce pour venir jusqu'à où elle était. Je me stoppais à la porte.

 **\- Cette salle de bain est une tuerie,** s'extasia Scarlett.

 **\- J'adore,** murmurais-je.

Il y avait un peu de faïence blanche au-dessus de lavabo, mais sinon il n'y avait que du vieux parquet brun, et des murs en briques rouge. C'était vieilli mais tellement classe. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une brochure de décoration. Cette appartement était fou, oui je le répétais. Il y avait trois chambres avec des placards coulissants en bois. La porte d'entrée donnait directement sur l'immense pièce à vivre, enfin un grand salon. Il y avait des poutres de fondation, et on voyait parfois la charpente. Sur le côté de l'entrée il y avait une cuisine plus ou moins cacher, on pouvait y aller par deux entrées. Une qui menait sur l'îlot de la cuisine, et une autre sur une table à manger incorporé dans l'îlot. C'était pas croyable.

 **\- Où est-ce qu'on signe ?** Souffla Scarlett.

 **OOO**

Je montais un énième carton avec Scarlett. Oui on avait signé, et on était tellement excité qu'on était revenu le lendemain pour emmener nos affaires. Et évidement Scarlett avait une multitude de meuble, je suspectais Malfoy de les avoir acheté exprès pour l'appartement mais bon. Le point positive de l'appartement, au-delà du fait qu'il était génialisime. C'était que la cuisine était déjà meublé donc pas besoin de se coltiner des objets trop lourd... Enfin de toute façon Scarlett se servait de la magie pour monter les canapés et lits.

 **\- Lou ne voulait pas venir ?** Demanda Scarlett en posant un carton près de la salle de bain.

Je posais le mien près d'une bibliothèque sur le côté de la télévision.

 **\- Oh si elle aurait voulu, mais de un elle aurait fait chier plus qu'autre chose et nous aurait certainement pas aidé, et puis elle avait un sho** **o** **ting photo à Londres toute la journée. Des essaies pour je ne sais quoi,** informais-je. **Rose révise déjà ?**

Scarlett réapparaissait de la salle de bain.

 **\- Ouais... Elle a reçu un liste interminable d'oeuvre à lire et à** **connaître** **pour la rentrée. Je ne sais même pas comment elle fait. Même moi qui est studieuse je suis un peu sur le cul en voyant la taille monstre qu'elle a à lire,** me disait Scarlett en s'approchant.

 **\- Attend... Si elle révise ça veut dire que... Oh Merlin,** me moquais-je. **Malfoy serais-tu frustré ?**

 **\- Vas te faire Crivey,** râla-t-elle faussement en me jetant un vinyle.

Je le rattrapais de justesse.

 **\- Espèce de folle on ne jette pas un chef d'oeuvre comme celui-ci,** souriais-je.

Elle arquait un sourcil. Je roulais les yeux en approchant d'une platine à vinyle que je venais d'installer.

 **\- J'avais oublié que tu étais complètement inculte à la bonne musique,** provoquais-je.

Scarlett s'appuyait sur l'accoudoir du canapé alors que je m'accroupissais pour mettre le bras avec le saphir sur le vinyle qui tournait déjà. Les intonations de la musique commençaient à retentir. Je montais le son et jouais des épaules devant elle avec plusieurs jeu de regard. J'avançais vers elle avec des petits pas de danse que j'aimais tant, pas très élaboré mais c'était sympa.

 **\- We were so in phase... In our dance hall days... We were cool on craze... When I, you and everyone we knew. Could believe, do and share in what was true,** chantais-je.

Scarlett se contrôlait pour ne pas rire. Je continuais à danser en m'approchant lentement. J'aimais cette chanson, et je me sentais vraiment bien à ce moment précis. Je n'avais aucune pression de l'extérieur, pas de famille autour de moi. Pas de contrainte. Je pouvais rire, m'amuser avec mes amies. J'arrivais en face de Scarlett et lui prenais les mains. Elle secouait la tête avant de se lever à son tour.

 **\- I said, "Dance hall days love"... Take your baby by the hair. And pull her close and there there there. And take your baby by the ears. And play upon her darkest fears.**

Scarlett remuait au même rythme que moi. Je lui faisais lever les bras, elle bougeait vraiment bien. C'était fluide. On était pas entrain de réfléchir, on s'amusait juste. Et c'était parfait. Je rigolais tout en faisant le tour d'elle en l'effleurant. J'adorais ce genre de moment. La musique s'arrêta et au même moment on entendait Lily applaudir.

 **\- Très beau spectacle,** déclara-t-elle en avançant vers la cuisine.

Je passais une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et me retournais pour baisser la musique derrière moi. Scarlett avait un sourire coller sur ses lèvres.

 **\- Tu sais quoi Malfoy, vu que tu as une culture assez à chier en matière de musique je vais t'apprendre des classiques selon moi. Chaque jour je te ferais écouté une chanson, ok ?** Déclarais-je.

 **\- Si ça te fait plaisir Crivey.**

 **\- Oh allez dis le que tu es impatiente,** taquinais-je en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Elle applaudissait du bout des doigts avec un grand sourire plus ou moins forcé.

 **\- Oh oui j'ai tellement hâte,** se moqua Scarlett en contournant le canapé.

 **\- Je te connais maintenant, pas besoin de te cacher derrière tes allures de bitch !**

Scarlett secouait la tête avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Lily me jetait une bouteille de jus de pomme que je rattrapais facilement.

 **\- Contente que tu es rien perdu de ta réactivité,** fit mon amie avec un clin d'oeil avant de se diriger vers sa chambre elle aussi.

Je les imitais pour aller ranger ma chambre. Je soupirais un grand coup en me laissant tomber en arrière sur mon matelas. C'était le pied. Vraiment, j'avais l'impression d'être en vacance. Bon techniquement j'étais encore en vacance, mais j'avais la sensation que l'université allait être une partie de plaisir. Beaucoup plus que Poudlard.

Je rangeais mes affaires dans mon placard coulissant. Je n'avais pas grand chose dans ma chambre, seulement un meuble bas qui faisait le long de ma chambre. J'avais une petite télé, et j'avais posé mon ordinateur lui aussi sur le meuble. Forcément j'avais un grand lit deux places. Mais comme meuble je n'avais qu'un fauteuil et une chaise où j'avais déjà foutu un peu de mon bordel.

Pour l'une des premières fois de ma vie, je rangeais convenablement mon armoire. Enfin mon placard. Je mettais une pile de pull à la place que j'avais attitré quand j'entendais quelqu'un rentrer dans ma chambre. Je sortais ma tête du placard pour voir Scarlett arriver vers moi.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Demandais-je.

 **\- Ok, je vais toujours devoir avoir une raison pour venir te parler ?** Fit-elle plus froidement que d'habitude.

 **\- Non non, c'est juste que... Fin faut que je m'habitue quoi,** essayais-je.

Scarlett hocha la tête en s'asseyant sur mon lit derrière moi. Vu qu'elle ne disait rien je continuais mon rangement. Je reprenais un pile de vêtement, et je remarquais Scarlett me suivre du regard dans mes mouvements.

 **\- Tu sais maintenant qu'on vit ensemble je voulais que tu saches que tu pouvais me parler si ça allait pas,** m'informa Scarlett.

Je fronçais des sourcils en me retournant.

 **\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?** Demandais-je hésitante.

 **\- Est-ce que tu veux me parler de Nott ?**

Au moins elle n'allait pas par quatre chemins. Je n'aimais pas ça, je n'aimais pas que ce mec ait encore un pouvoir sur moi. Il m'atteignait encore, ça me faisait toujours atrocement mal. Je bloquais les images pour qu'elle n'atteigne pas mon cerveau.

 **\- Tout est loin d'être terminé je suppose. Pour l'instant Hermione et Sam m'ont dit d'attendre pour savoir.**

 **\- Lou a toujours interdiction de l'approcher ?** Demanda Scarlett.

Un petit rire nerveux m'échappa.

 **\- Elle a jamais eut une injonction sur lui. C'est juste que Daphné et Hermione ont préféré invent** **er** **ça pour qu'elle ne fasse rien,** avouais-je.

Scarlett me regardait en hochant simplement la tête. Mon regard se perdait sur le paysage de Holyhead que j'apercevais par ma fenêtre.

 **\- Ça me rend dingue tu sais,** confiais-je. **De savoir qu'il est réussi à sortir comme ça, simplement en disant ''non mais c'est peut être faux, on en sait rien''. Alors on remet en question mes paroles ? Mon mal-être ? C'est dégueulasse. J'ai déjà tellement honte de moi, pourquoi ils me foutent pas la paix plutôt ? Je demande rien, juste qu'ils arrêtent avec cette histoire.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu dis toujours que ça va** **alors** **?** Demanda Scarlett.

 **\- Car c'est vrai, ça va. Car je fais abstraction de tout. Mais je ne comprend pas comment la justice peut être aussi lente... C'est comme la Louisiane. Comment tu veux qu'on avance si on nous en parle tout le temps ?... Comment tu veux que je passe à autre chose si ça me revient toujours de plein fouet ?**

Je m'asseyais à côté de Scarlett. Elle posa sa main sur ma cuisse alors que je regardais mes mains.

 **\- Je croyais vraiment que je n'aurais plus jamais à le revoir,** murmurais-je. **Je ne veux pas retourner au tribunal.**

 **\- On fera tout pour te défendre.**

 **\- Non Scarlett... Je veux juste qu'on arrête avec cette histoire. Je veux passer à autre chose. Je ne veux plus que ma famille ou ma copine en souffre par ma faute.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas ta faute,** assura Scarlett.

 **\- Je veux juste laisser ça derrière moi.**

Scarlett prit l'une de mes mains et la serra. Je tournais la tête vers elle, ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent les miens. Elle ouvrait la bouche pour murmurer quelque chose :

 **\- Quoique tu choisisses, on sera là pour toi... Je serais là.**

 **Point de vue de Sawyer Adams.**

Bleu. Voilà le mot qu'on pouvait retenir de notre maison à Belfast. Enfin... Bleu foncé, on était pas des fillettes non plus. Le bois était vernis d'un bleu foncé légèrement brillant, et j'avouais que ce n'était pas non plus trop dégueulasse. En tout cas avant nos vacances d'été, Alexie avait été super enthousiasme de louer cette baraque. Elle était simple. Enfin pour moi... J'avais vécu dans une immense demeure pendant tant d'année que je trouvais tout dérisoire.

Il y avait une cuisine et un sellier, une salle à manger, le salon, une salle de bain et la chambre de Lorcan au rez-de-chaussée. À l'étage il y avait donc la chambre d'Alexie, la mienne, et une autre salle de bain... Après un débat interminable on avait été d'accord de laisser la salle de bain du haut à Alexie. C'était plus simple comme ça. Au moins on aurait pas tout ses produits de beauté.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais l'idée de vivre quotidiennement dans cette maison me plaisait. J'avais pu choisir les choses que je voulais dans ma chambre, chose que je n'avais jamais fait de ma vie. Ni à Poudlard, ni chez Arthur. J'avais donc opté un grand lit brun avec un divan sans dossier en cuir. C'était simple mais je kiffais vraiment. Je n'avais qu'une commode en face de mon lit pour ranger mes affaires. De toute façon depuis que j'étais partie de chez mon père je n'avais pas vraiment une tonne d'affaire personnelle.

Je sortais de ma chambre en prenant mon téléphone. En passant dans le couloir je voyais Alexie se batailler avec toute ses fringues. Elle avait son portable à l'oreille.

 **\- Non mais Alice ! Dis moi... Beige ou blanc ?... Oui c'est crucial.**

Je ne savais pas combien de temps elle pouvait rester au téléphone avec Alice honnêtement. En tout cas quand j'étais monté elle y était déjà. Je vous jure, les filles s'étaient quelque fois un mystère pour moi. Enfin leur comportement je voulais dire.

Je descendais les escaliers puis prenais le chemin de la cuisine. De la musique sortait de la chambre de Lorcan. Je passais ma tête mais il n'y était pas, je haussais les épaules pour enfin arriver dans la cuisine. Lorcan était face au frigo, je m'installais sur le plan de travail.

 **\- Tu peux me passer une bière ?** Demandais-je.

Sans sortir la tête du frigo il me tendait un canette. Je la prenais rapidement et l'ouvrais pour prendre une gorgée. Lorcan sortait du frigo avec une bière lui aussi, il se retournait pour attraper dans le placard un paquet de chips.

 **\- Je suis psychologiquement pas prêt à aller en cours demain,** fit-il en portant la canette à ses lèvres.

 **\- Tu as déjà été prêt pour une rentrée toi ?** Lançais-je en arquant un sourcil.

 **\- Bah à Poudlard c'était plus simple, je savais où j'allais et puis avec qui j'y serais.**

 **\- Ça va on sera là avec toi,** me moquais-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

 **\- Vous êtes plus dans le commerce et le marketing, alors que moi je suis du côté sorcier pure et dur.**

 **\- Pas de ma faute si tu as choisi métamorphose.**

Lorcan haussa les épaules en buvant sa bière. On était quasiment face à face. Je le voyais regarder dans le vide. Pendant que je pensais à mon premier jour de cours, je n'avais jamais voulu venir ici en fait. C'était eux qui m'avait contacté. Bon c'était seulement car je m'appelais Adams mais bon. Je n'avais pas refusé simplement car ça me faisait une sortie de secours. Et puis je pouvais être loin de mon paternel.

Depuis qu'on était revenu de la Nouvelle Orléans, j'avais créché chez Lou. Elle n'était quasiment jamais là. Toujours avec Crivey. En fait elle ne me parlait pas beaucoup. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, elle était peut être trop occupé... Ou alors je lui avais fait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir été désagréable avec elle, enfin pas plus que d'habitude. Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas bien, simplement car Scar et Crivey la couvaient trop. Et puis j'étais pas aveugle, en Louisiane elle l'était déjà. Peut être que je lui avais fait du mal, ou alors qu'elle en avait marre de moi, c'était pour ça qu'elle ne revenait pas vraiment chez elle.

 **\- Elle n'a pas eut son papier violet.**

La voix de Lorcan me fit me sortir de mes pensées. Je tournais la tête pour le voir.

 **\- Alice m'a envoyé un message tout à l'heure après sa séance au ministère,** rajouta Lorcan.

 **\- Mais elle peut pratiquer de la magie ?**

 **\- Évidement, ils ne lui ont pas confisqué sa baguette. Et puis c'est une sorcière. C'est juste que ça veut dire qu'elle n'a toujours pas parlé.**

 **\- Ça va faire plus d'un mois maintenant,** déclarais-je. **Elle te parle ou pas ?**

 **\- Non, enfin pas d'Ezra. Ni de son frère. Rien. Elle me parle de tout sauf des sujets importants. Ses parents ont essayé... Plusieurs fois mais rien. Toujours rien.**

 **\- Elle est bloquée quoi,** résumais-je.

 **\- Non, enfin elle serait bloquée je ne pense pas qu'elle vivrait sa vie si normalement. C'est comme si...**

 **\- C'est comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu cette épisode de sa vie.**

 **\- Ouais c'est ça,** soupira Lorcan en buvant une autre gorgée de sa bière.

Je fronçais des sourcils et prenais des chips du paquet de mon coloc.

 **\- Je serais elle, fin je le suis pas, mais j'imagine quoi. Et bien j'aurais été fière. Fin merde quoi elle a sauvé son frère, et en quelque sorte venger Ellie. Ce fils de pute d'Ezra méritait de crevée, Elena m'a dit plusieurs choses sur lui, et je t'assure que c'était pas un mec bien.**

Lorcan soupirait.

 **\- Ouais peut être mais elle a tué un mec Sawyer. Et je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle se dise ça. Elle doit sûrement se dire qu'elle est pire que ce connard,** déclara-t-il.

Il aurait peut être dû faire psychologue le Scramender. Ou du moins le thérapeute d'Alexie, car il l'a cerné mieux que je ne l'aurais cru.

 **\- Faut qu'on soit là pour elle, tu sais si un jour elle veut véritablement se confier,** lança-t-il.

 **\- Tu sais Scramender, elle est distante hein. Dès qu'on sort elle passe sa soirée à l'opposé de nous.**

 **\- Oui j'avais remarqué,** soupira-t-il.

 **\- Ok, elle s'amuse mais bon elle est pas obligé de faire tout pour ne pas faire la fête avec nous,** sifflais-je.

 **\- Elle préfère décompress** **er** **je suppose,** tenta Lorcan.

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux pour les remettre mieux dans ma casquette.

 **\- Je sais pas comment elle va être maintenant que Krum est en Bulgarie,** soufflais-je. **Honnêtement c'est la première fois que j'ai peur pour Lexie.**

Lorcan lâchait un petit rire, sans le vouloir je le fusillais du regard.

 **\- Quoi ?** Sifflais-je.

 **\- Krum m'a donné tout ses ordres et avertissements avant de partir.**

Je rigolais.

 **\- Vas-y balance, fait moi rire,** lançais-je.

Lorcan se remettait droit et se raclait la gorge en prenant une posture dramatique.

 **\- Alors je n'ai pas droit de m'approcher de la chambre d'Alexie. Même pas en rêve que je puisse y rentrer. Euh... J'ai ni droit de danser avec elle. Ni même lui préparer un petit déjeuner.**

 **\- Un petit dej' ?**

 **\- Trop romantique à ses yeux. J'ai pas droit de l'accompagner dans des magasins, ni de la suivre en cours, par contre je suis obligé de veiller sur elle, sans la relooker bien évidement,** fit Lorcan en roulant des yeux.

 **\- Il est con quand il si met lui aussi,** rigolais-je.

Lorcan finissait sa bière d'une traite puis se retournait pour la poser sur le plan de travail.

 **\- Il est con mais il l'aime,** fit-il d'un voix plus faible. **Il est avec elle depuis plusieurs années maintenant, et vu qu'il est partie il a peur. En plus elle ne va pas bien, normale qui joue au mec sur-protecteur.**

 **\- Vaux mieux ça qu'il se tape d'autre fille tu vas me dire.**

 **\- C'est sûre.**

J'entendais Alexie arriver en chantonnant. Elle s'arrêta en nous regardant.

 **\- Pourquoi ces regards étranges ?** Lança-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

 **\- Euh rien, fin on parlait c'est tout,** se justifia péniblement Lorcan.

Alexie nous regardait chacun notre tour avant de passer devant nous pour prendre une boisson dans le frigo. On la regardait faire. Elle n'avait qu'un large débardeur sur le dos, ouais juste ça. On voyait parfaitement le début de ses fesses quand elle se penchait. Ses jambes étaient toujours aussi bronzé, et surtout incroyablement lisse. Alexie se remettait droite lentement en ayant sa boisson dans les mains. Je tournais la tête au même moment pour voir Lorcan avaler sa salive en la voyant.

 **\- Quoi ?** Fit Alexie.

 **\- Rien,** déclarions nous en coeur.

 **\- Vous avez pas intérêt d'être tout le temps aussi bizarre vous deux,** lança-t-elle en partant.

J'attendais qu'Alexie soit remonter en haut pour parler à Lorcan.

 **\- Ça va être dur,** me moquais-je.

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- Tu l'as dévore du regard.**

 **\- Toi aussi je te préviens,** se justifia-t-il rapidement.

 **\- Sauf que je ne l'ai pas imaginé nu moi.**

Je lui donnais un coup de coude avant de le laisser seul. Je n'étais pas stupide, je savais que Lorcan appréciait Alexie. Peut être pas autant que tout le monde l'imaginaient, mais merde quoi. C'était un mec, et surtout un mec célibataire donc il allait forcément fantasmer sévère sur Miss Londubat. Pourvu qu'il ne gâche pas tout avec elle, juste ça. Surtout que Krum irait se charger de lui... Et puis pour Alexie ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des trucs comme ça dans sa vie.

Je rentrais dans ma chambre puis commençais à checker mon portable.

 **Elena à 19h38 :** _Je fonctionne comme toi à la base mais si tu crois que ta pote t'en veux de quelque chose va lui parler. Non là je vais aller voir Taissa._

 **Sawyer à 19h57 :** _Ouais. Lou n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un qui parle facilement. Donc c'est baisé. Taissa va mieux ?_

Je balançais mon téléphone sur mon lit. Oui je l'avouais. Elena et moi nous parlions encore. Je ne savais pas quand est-ce que je la reverrais. Non on était pas en couple, et de toute façon il valait mieux pas pour le moment. Trop de chose allait arriver dans sa vie comme dans la mienne. Et puis on allait pas gérer la distance de toute façon. J'étais un mec à femme, et elle... Et bien j'étais sûre qu'elle ferait craqué plus d'un mec. Mais on allait se revoir un jour ou l'autre. C'était évidement. J'en étais sûre.

Je ne savais pas si je l'aimais. Je n'étais pas assez doué en amour pour savoir. Elle me manquait c'était certain. Mais elle n'occupait pas toute mes pensées... En fait c'était plutôt simple la chose qui restait dans ma tête sans que je ne le veuille était mon paternel. J'avais tout fait pour l'éviter depuis qu'on était rentré. Au Ministère. Au Chemin de Traverse, à Londres. Partout. Je ne voulais pas le voir, il occupait déjà une grande partie de mes cauchemars. Et puis... Si je le voyais j'étais sûre que je craquerais. Que je l'écouterais et hop, tout reviendrait à la case départ.

J'étais faible, je savais qu'il avait une emprise sur moi. Je savais qu'en une fraction de seconde je pourrais retourner face à lui. Je n'arrivais pas à retirer de ma tête qu'il avait le droit de se venger. Après tout j'avais tué l'amour de sa vie. J'avais causé son malheur depuis que j'étais né. Dès qu'il me voyait il voyait les yeux de ma mère. Est-ce que dès que je parlais il l'entendait ?

Je m'approchais de la commode de ma chambre et passais une main dans mes cheveux en retirant ma casquette. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait à ma propre famille ? J'avais tout détruit. Je contractais ma mâchoire. Mes narines se dilatèrent pour prendre une respiration plus profonde que d'habitude. J'étais complètement con, pourquoi j'étais ici au juste ? À Belfast tout le monde allait me voir comme le fils Adams, c'était tout. Rien de plus. Juste un pauvre mec qui portait le blason familiale. À chaque pas que je ferais tout le monde me rappellerait mon père.

J'avais tout détruit. Absolument tout. Peut être même Louann. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression de lui avoir fait du mal. D'être la cause de son mal-être. Je secouais la tête et me dirigeais vers ma table de nuit. J'ouvrais le tiroir et en sortais une flasque. Je la dévissais rapidement pour pouvoir boire une goulée de whisky.

Il fallait que je passe à autre chose, que j'arrête de réfléchir à tout ça. Plus je réfléchissais plus je m'enfonçais. Plus j'étais pathétique. J'étais lâche et je faisais tellement pitié.

La sonnerie de mon portable retentissait. Je le prenais rapidement, les traits de mon visage se détendaient en voyant le nom du contacte.

 _ **\- Oui Rosie ?**_

 _\- Sawyer._

Elle avait l'air rassuré de je ne savais quoi.

 _ **\- Il y a quelque chose ?**_

 _\- Oh non, tu sais je voulais juste t'avoir au téléphone. Vu que c'est ta rentrée demain je me demandais comment tu allais ? Lorcan n'est pas entrain de faire la fête au moins ? Et Alexie va bien ? Enfin je veux dire mieux qu'avant, je sais pas si on peut dire ça comme ça mais tu s._

 _ **\- Ça va Rosie. Scramender va bien, et Alexie comme elle peut j'imagine.**_

 _\- Mais toi ? Ça va ? Tu es prêt pour demain ?_

Je souriais, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais elle me faisait sourire. Elle était si mignonne tout le temps avec moi. Je ne le dirais jamais assez, mais cette fille était une perle.

 _ **\- Oui Rose ça va bien, et j'avais rien à préparer tu sais. Et toi ?**_

 _\- D'accord, mais tu sais s'il y a quelque chose tu pourras me le dire. Et puis si tu veux passer à l'appartement tu peux hein. Y a de la place._

 _ **\- Merci, dis moi toi. Ta rentrée est dans quelques jours non ?**_

 _\- Oui c'est dans quatre jours. Je suis un peu stressée, tu sais on sera pas beaucoup dans la classe. Ce n'est que l'élite qui y sera... Ça fait pas un peu prétentieuse de dire ça d'ailleurs ? En tout cas j'ai hâte, et j'espère que j'y arriverais. Du moins que je ne serais pas virée directement, enfin pas à la hauteur. Tu savais que..._

Je m'allongeais sur le lit en gardant mon téléphone à l'oreille, j'étais fatiguée. J'écoutais la voix de Rose en faisant de faible onomatopée. J'aimais beaucoup cette fille, elle était toujours à l'écoute et parlais énormément mais au moins elle était là. Toujours là depuis qu'on était amis tout les deux.

 _\- Tu m'écoutes ?_

Je souriais en fermant les yeux.

 _ **\- Oui oui Rose, vas y continue.**_

 **Point de vue de Rose Weasley.**

Je jetais sur la table basse du salon le livre que j'avais fini. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je saturais. Lire lire lire et relire. Voilà ce que je faisais depuis plusieurs semaines. J'avais souvent la tête en feu et ce n'était pas avec ma colocataire que ça allait s'arranger. Louann était quelqu'un de très exigent. J'avais dû accepter quasiment tout ses caprices pour la décoration. Bon elle avait bon goût c'était déjà ça, mais je n'avais jamais droit de donner mon avis pour quelque chose. C'était la dictature Parkinson.

Notre appartement était grand, un peu moins que celui de Scarlett, Charlie et Lily mais quand même conséquent. Louann payait quasiment tout et était très fière de me le rappeler pratiquement à chaque phrase. On avait des grandes fenêtres dans le séjour, une cuisine à part, une salle de bain qui séparait nos deux chambres. On avait pas visité des tonnes d'appartement comme ma copine, non Louann savait ce qu'elle voulait déjà. En un claquement de doigt je me retrouvais dans un somptueux appartement avec comme marque déposé ''Louann Parkinson''.

Au fond je ne pourrais jamais remercier Louann de m'avoir demander en colocation. Grâce à ça je pouvais aller à Londres, en sécurité, dans un charmant appartement, et pour aller dans mon école. C'était parfait.

Du coin de l'oeil de voyait Louann sortir de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la mienne. Je secouais la tête pour retourner dans ma lecture. Attend ! Pourquoi elle allait dans ma chambre au juste ? Je fermais mon livre en vitesse pour sauter du canapé. J'arrivais à la porte de ma chambre et voyais Louann face à ma commode et dressing. Je soupirais, au moins ce n'était pas ma bibliothèque.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Demandais-je en entrant.

 **\- Ça c'est moche,** fit-elle en lançant un haut à moi au sol.

J'arquais un sourcil en le ramassant.

 **\- Louann ?**

 **\- Oh Merlin, mais comment tu peux porter un pull tricoté ? Dans quelle monde tu vies ?** Se répugna-t-elle en lançant un nouveau vêtement.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Laisse mes fringues tranquilles !**

Louann lâchait un rire.

 **\- Les vêtements n'ont pas de sentiments, elles s'en branlent d'être tranquilles ou non,** déclara-t-elle froidement.

Elle jeta cette fois-ci une pille entière avant de passer à mes cintres. Elle faisait de grand geste pour jeter certain de mes vêtements par-dessus son épaule. Non mais c'était quoi son délire là ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle me faisait encore ?

 **\- Louann !** M'exaspérais-je.

- **Ah ! Mais c'est répugnant. Tu as pas honte d'avoir ça dans l'appartement ?**

Je roulais des yeux.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?** M'énervais-je en lui prenant des mains.

 **\- Et bien je te vois tout les jours, et en plus de ça je paye quasiment tout ici alors j'ai un droit de veto sur tout ce qu'il y a dedans.**

Voilà l'excuse qu'elle aimait tant.

 **\- Merlin !** S'exclama-t-elle. **Ah non ! Je tolère pas une telle faute de goût !**

Louann jeta sur la pile de vêtement qui était parterre un nouvel habit à moi. Je secouais la tête, non mais j'étais dans lequel de ses délires encore ? Louann s'arrêtait enfin alors que je reprenais quelques uns de mes habits.

 **\- Ne pleure pas ok, je ne sais pas gérer les crises de larme.**

 **\- Pourquoi je pleurerais au juste ?** Demandais-je enervé.

Je n'avais pas fini ma phrase que Louann avait sortie sa baguette et murmurait quelque chose.

 **\- Merlin ! Mais ! LOUANN !** Hurlais-je les yeux grands ouvert alors que mes fringues prenaient feu.

Je jetais les vêtements que j'avais dans les mains pour courir prendre ma baguette qui étaient sur la table du salon. Je revenais la baguette tendu mais il n'y avait plus rien, il n'y avait qu'un petit tas de cendre. Ma bouche était grande ouverte. Putain !

 **\- Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?** Aboyais-je en lui faisant face.

 **\- Je m'ennuie.**

 **\- Non mais ! Tu avais aucun droit de faire ça !**

 **\- Allez vient,** fit-elle froidement.

 **\- Quoi faire encore ?** Répondis-je méchamment. **Tu as brûlé toute mes fringues !**

 **\- On ne peut pas commencer une nouvelle année sans un bon relooking,** déclara-t-elle en sortant de ma chambre.

Je secouais la tête. Non mais franchement ! Je râlais un grand coup avant de prendre ma veste qui était sur mon lit. J'arrivais dans le séjour et Louann avait déjà ouvert la porte d'entrée de notre appartement. Cette fille était insupportable. Je l'avouais elle me faisait rire et elle était vraiment sur-protectrice, mais au-delà de ça c'était tellement une peste. Elle était méchante, et complètement taré preuve il n'y avait pas cinq minutes. Je parle même pas de toute les réflexions qu'elle me balançait. Je secouais la tête en sortant de l'appartement.

 **\- Oh arrête de bouder Weasley,** rigolait-elle derrière moi pour prendre l'ascenseur.

 **\- Franchement tu es vraiment chiante. J'étais entrain de réviser, et madame s'ennuie donc brûle la moitié de ma penderie. Mais qui fait ça ?**

 **\- Les gens sensés,** déclara-t-elle simplement en appuyant sur le bouton qui menait au rez-de-chaussée.

Je roulais des yeux. À peine les portes ouvertes je sortais de l'immeuble pour prendre n'importe quelle direction le tant que je sème Louann. Non mais mes fringues quoi ?! Bon je relativisais car ce n'était pas mes bouquins mais Merlin quoi ! Elle avait brûlé mes affaires.

Évidement Louann arriva rapidement à ma hauteur. Elle me regardait intensément en évitant les passants, je la sentais sourire en mettant ses lunettes de soleil. Je gardais le regard droit devant moi pour essayer de l'ignorer le plus possible.

 **\- Tu es pénible la naine, je fais ça pour toi tu sais. Comme ça tu seras un peu plus présentable dans ce monde,** se défendait-elle.

J'avançais droit devant moi. Louann tournait la tête vers moi.

 **\- Oh allez Weasley ! Ça va être drôle.**

 **\- Je n'avais pas que ça à faire tu sais, je dois finir mes manuels et.**

 **\- Blablabla,** coupait-elle. **C'est toujours me même délire avec toi. Tu es vraiment chiante, tu es au courant j'espère ?**

Je râlais un grand coup et ça la faisait rire plus qu'autre chose. J'allais pour répliquer quelque chose quand Louann m'attrapait le bras. Elle me traînait je ne savais où, je protestais mais elle avait plus de force qu'on pouvait imaginer. Après tout elle ne faisait pas que glander et du shopping. Oui elle s'amusait souvent avec un sac de frappe.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** M'exclamais-je.

On passait par des portes vitrées. Il y avait toujours du monde dans notre rue, c'était des magasins de luxe forcément. Louann avait choisi le quartier qui allait avec ses goûts. Elle me lâcha la main et je me stoppais en plein milieu du magasin.

 **\- C'est quoi ce truc ?** M'impatientais-je en croisant les bras.

 **\- Des galeries. Non mais tu sors d'où toi ? Rah bref... Suis moi et tais-toi,** ordonnait-elle.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je voulais la suivre. Non mais j'étais stupide ou quoi ? Je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir, je n'y arrivais jamais de toute façon... Je reprenais une grande inspiration avant de la suivre. Louann avait un sourire carnassier à l'entrée d'un magasin.

 **\- On va commencer par les pantalons, j'en ai marre de te voir toujours avec toujours les mêmes jeans. Tu sais qu'il y a des pantalons ou d'autre couleur ?** S'emballait-elle.

 **\- Dans quelle merde je me fous,** soupirais-je.

Je n'étais pas encore face à Louann qu'elle me lançait plusieurs pantalons que je rattrapais de justesse. L'après-midi allait être très longue, oh oui très longue.

Je ne voyais plus rien. J'étais sous une montagne de vêtements. Je n'avais jamais vécu ça de ma vie, même pas avec Victoire. Ni même à la recherche d'une robe pour le mariage de Vic et Teddy. Ni même quand Domy et Roxane avaient voulu refaire leur dressing. Non ça n'avait rien à voir avec ma famille. Louann Parkinson était une folle du shopping. J'étais entrain de m'étouffer dans une avalanche de nouvelles tenus. Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait autant de marque. Comment elle les appelait déjà ? Versace, Armani, Fendi, Chanel, Miu Miu ou bien même Jimmy Choo et Prada. Heureusement j'avais une bonne mémoire.

 **\- Les marques françaises sont géniale, ça te met toujours en valeur... Enfin pas toi mais les filles en général** , déclara Louann.

Je roulais des yeux en posant mes sacs devant une dernière (je l'espérais) boutique qu'elle avait choisie.

 **\- J'adore cette boutique,** fit-elle en tournant sur elle même en plein milieu.

 **\- Euh car y a que de la lingerie féminine ? Et des images des filles à moitié à poil ?**

 **\- Arrête de tout casser et essaye quelque chose... Tiens ça par exemple ? Rouge sombre ?**

 **\- Que-Quoi !? Tu veux que je me déshabille ? Totalement pour enfilé un truc comme ça ?**

 **\- C'est des sous-vêtements, pas de la merde ok ! Putain c'est des matières nobles.**

 **\- Oh Merlin tu parles comme une psychopathe. Et c'est pas du rouge sombre c'est du pourpre déjà.**

 **\- Putain, tu fais vraiment chier avec des détails à la con. Tais toi, et mets ça,** siffla Louann en me jetant son objet de prédilection.

 **\- Je vais pas choisir de la lingerie avec toi, j'ai été d'accord pour que tu m'accompagnes quitte à me trimbaler dans tout le bric-à-brac de Londres.**

 **\- Merlin ! Bric-à-brac ? Mais tu parles des plus grandes et belles enseignes de la mode dans ce monde cruel. Putain, comment tu peux être aussi à chier dans ce domaine, tu me fais h.**

 **\- C'est bon je vais le mettre,** râlais-je en la coupant.

Je traînais des pieds jusqu'à la cabine d'essayage. Évidement Louann ne pouvait s'empêcher de me regarder victorieuse, ou alors avec mépris ? Je n'étais pas trop sûre finalement. Elle me suivait en plissant les yeux, je tirais le rideau d'un coup sec en la voyant s'asseoir sur une des banquettes à disposition.

Je ne pensais pas avoir assez râler en disant qu'elle était insupportable. Non mais c'était surréaliste ! J'essayais de la lingerie avec ma colocataire qui n'était autre que Louann Parkinson ? Je n'avais même pas fait ça avec Scarlett ! Le monde ne tournait pas rond ! Je retirais précipitamment mon haut puis déboutonnais mon jeans. Non mais j'étais vraiment une soumise ou quoi avec Louann ? J'étais pas soumise hein ? Non ?

 **\- Bon tu sors oui ou merde ?**

 **\- Tu es obligée d'être désagréable ?** M'exaspérais-je dans la cabine.

J'avais à peine fini quand le rideau s'ouvrait d'un coup. J'eus le réflexe stupide de me cacher avec et évidement Louann était rentrée à l'intérieure de la cabine.

 **\- L'intimité tu connais ?** M'exclamais-je outré.

Elle roulait des yeux. Je la fusillais du regard toujours enroulé dans le rideau de la cabine.

 **\- Bon ?** S'impatienta-t-elle.

Je soupirais. Je n'aimais pas ça. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'étais là. Et encore moins comment j'avais fait pour arriver ici, face à Louann. Et ça, à même pas quelques centimètres. Et encore plus ! En petite tenu. Elle savait pourtant que j'étais pudique, d'ailleurs comment elle réussissait à me faire faire des choses que je n'aimais pas faire ? Elle m'hypnotisait ou quoi ?

Je soupirais une nouvelle fois et retirais mon emprise du rideau. J'étais tellement stressée, et... Intimidé. Louann allait me juger. Et... C'était une fille à coupé le souffle. Vraiment belle. Elle se servait de ce pouvoir. Mais elle le pouvait... Elle était magnifique, et époustouflante. Je n'arrivais même pas à retirer mes yeux des siens. C'était... Bizarre. Je me raclais la gorge en retirant complètement le rideau.

Un silence de mort.

Les yeux de Louann m'examinait très lentement. Elle avait les lèvres entrouverte. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de passer mes bras sur mon ventre. C'était stressant, et je ne me sentais pas bien. En fait je n'aimais pas ça, elle me gênait. Au fond de moi j'avais l'impression de revenir au temps où elle était le principal bourreau de Lily. Où elle n'arrêtait pas de persécuter tout le monde. J'avais peur qu'elle se moque de moi, ou bien même qu'elle m'humilie en me jetant dans le magasin comme ça. Enfin ça c'était au fond de moi, car elle ne pouvait pas me faire ça hein ? Louann était mon amie maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

 **\- Dis quelque chose,** suppliais-je dans un murmure.

Louann avala sa salive silencieusement. Et s'humidifia les lèvres. Un silence régnait encore une fois. J'étais à la fois apeurée, gênée et stressée, comment je faisais pour rester aussi pétrifié ?

 **\- Je croyais que tu avais les jambes plus courte.**

 **\- Que. Quoi ?!** Demandais-je perturbée.

Louann souriait. Je lui laissais une tape sur le bras.

 **\- Tu es insupportable,** m'agaçais-je.

 **\- Tu es si prude !** Se moqua-t-elle. **Allez vas y prend le. Je suis sûre que Malfoy va mouiller sévère. Oh et prend un corset aussi, c'est assez sexy sur les filles... Enfin normalement.**

Je secouais la tête en la poussant hors de la cabine.

 **\- Roh c'est bon je ne dirais rien à personne, quoique je pense que tout le monde s'en branle que tu portes tel ou tel chose,** tacla Louann en rejoignant l'extérieure.

 **\- Alors pourquoi tu t'embêtes à vouloir me relooker ?** Défiais-je en me rhabillant.

 **\- Pour ma vue Hobbit.**

Je roulais des yeux une nouvelle fois. Et je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je souriais. Elle avait le don de m'agacer au plus haut point, mais je pense que j'aimais ce petit jeu. J'étais masochiste ?

J'enfilais mon t-shirt et sortais rapidement de la cabine. Louann était au téléphone avec je ne savais qui. J'en profitais pour aller payer mes articles. J'avais dépensé plus que mon budget pour le mois... Merlin ma mère allait encore m'engueuler. Heureusement Louann m'avait aidé.

Je faisais un sourire polie à la vendeuse avant de sortir de la boutique. J'avais récupéré la montagne de sac et je me débattais avec. Évidement je ne pouvais m'empêcher de soupirer.

 **\- Bon allez faut rentrer les filles arrivent,** lança Louann en arrivant derrière moi.

Elle prenait plusieurs sacs à moi au passage. J'étais assez choqué par son aide que je ne bougeais pas pendant un petit moment.

 **\- Bon Hobbit tu te grouilles ?** Siffla-t-elle en se retournant. **Quoi ?**

 **\- Rien ! Rien,** me pressais-je en la rattrapant.

 **OOO**

On était arrivé à l'appartement et forcément l'aide de Louann avait été de courte durée. Elle avait laissé mes affaires au pas de la porte pour aller se changer avant l'arrivé de Charlie et Scarlett. Mon programme de révision avant la rentrée était mit à rude épreuve. J'avais rangée toute mes affaires, et enfilée des habits que j'avais acheté cet après midi avant de faire quelque chose à manger.

Je préparais silencieuse quelque cookie pour qu'on puisse les manger devant la télé. Louann arrivait tranquillement dans la cuisine. Je levais mes yeux du récipient pour la suivre du regard. Elle ne portait qu'un mini short délavé et troué avec top noir qui faisait voir son ventre. C'était l'une des seules à avoir eut le temps de bronzé à la Nouvelle Orléans. Je la voyais aller prendre une boisson dans le frigo avant de venir s'asseoir devant moi sur une chaise haute.

Elle tendait son bras pour mettre son doigt dedans. Je lui tapais la main et elle la retira en rigolant.

 **\- Tu es insupportable !**

 **\- Je sais mais tu m'adores Rosie,** s'amusa-t-elle en léchant son doigt plein de pâte.

 **\- Ne m'appelle pas Rosie.**

 **\- Oh quoi ? Seul Sawyer peut le faire ? Je te préviens que j'ai tout les droits dans cette appartement vu que je paye tout.**

Je roulais des yeux.

 **\- Tu peux arrêter de me sortir ça comme argument à chaque fois ?**

 **\- Non. C'est trop hilarant de voir ta tronche s'étirer. Tu es tellement outrée. Je m'en lasserais jamais,** fit-elle avec un petit clin d'oeil.

Elle retendait sa main mais je prenais le récipient entre mes bras.

 **\- Hors de question, il n'y en aura pas assez. Et je veux pas que tu laisses de microbe.**

 **\- Tu fais chier.**

 **\- Je sais, tu me le dis toute les deux secondes.**

 **\- Tu fais chier,** lança une deuxième fois Louann avec un petit sourire.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, Louann souriait encore plus. C'était sa plus grande occupation, m'emmerder. Et elle était très forte à ce jeu. J'allais vers le plan de travail pour prendre du papier sulfurisé.

 **\- Fuck fuck fuck.**

D'un geste rapidement je me retournais pour voir Louann. Je lâchais ce que j'avais dans les mains pour prendre un torchon et l'humidifier. J'arrivais à côté de Lou et passais une main derrière sa tête sans attendre son approbation. J'appliquais le torchon sous son nez.

 **\- Ça avait arrêté pourtant, pourquoi ça revient ?**

 **\- J'en sais rien,** fit Louann en contractant sa mâchoire.

Elle évitait de me regarder dans les yeux. Je la voyais serrer ses genoux avec ses mains. Elle avait mal. Avec Louann c'était simple, dés qu'elle était vulnérable c'était qu'elle allait mal. Et elle ne faisait jamais semblant. Avec mon pouce je massais sa tempe, elle avait l'air d'aimer ça. Depuis qu'on vivait ensemble elle n'avait jamais saigné du nez. Elle tremblait parfois, mais ça allait mieux. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment le Memoria fonctionner dans son cerveau.

 **\- Tu n'as pas repris du Memoria ?** Demandais-je d'une voix faible.

 **\- Non Rose,** déclara Louann durement.

\- Tu n'en as plus de toute façon ?

Silence. Je retirais mon torchon de son nez, il n'y avait plus de sang. À part sur ses mains.

 **\- Louann ?**

 **\- Tu fais chier !** S'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

 **\- Louann ! Détruis cette satané drogue !** Ordonnais-je sévèrement en me levant à mon tour.

 **\- Ça ne te regarde pas Weasley !** Aboya-t-elle tout en sortant de la cuisine.

Je la suivais dans l'appartement.

 **\- Louann ça te fait du mal ! Arrête ces conneries avant que ça n'atteigne trop de vaisseaux de ton cerveau !**

 **\- Arrête de jouer au mère bienveillante.**

Je lui attrapais le bras pour qu'elle se retourne. Elle me percuta et je pris quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits. Louann me regardait durement, pourtant ce n'était pas moi la coupable.

 **\- Je ne joue à rien je te préviens, j'ai peur pour toi. Tu es mon amie. Et je t'ai dit qu'on trouverait ton père mais pas de cette manière. Ce n'est pas avec le Memoria que tes problèmes se résoudront.**

 **\- Sauf qu'avec le Memoria personne ne peut me mentir !** S'écria Louann.

 **\- Détruis le Memoria !** M'énervais-je.

CRACK.

Le son du transplanage des filles nous avaient stoppé dans notre dispute. Louann cachait ses mains qui portaient son sang. Scarlett et Charlie se trouvaient non loin de nous vers la porte d'entrée. Charlie me souriait timidement, alors que Scarlett regardait Louann et moi chacune notre tour.

 **\- On vous dérange ?** Demandait Charlie.

Je tournais la tête vers Louann pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle restait le plus neutre possible. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Ce que je pouvais lire dans les yeux claire de Louann n'était pas compliqué : ''S'il te plaît''.

 **\- Non vous nous dérangez pas, je préparais des cookies pour vous... Avant que Louann vienne me déranger,** déclarais-je avec un sourire faux.

 **\- Tu changeras jamais hein,** fit Scarlett à Louann.

Louann haussa les épaules.

 **\- Je m'en suis m** **ise** **plein les mains, je vais me laver je reviens,** mentait Louann avant de s'éclipser dans la salle de bain.

Je la regardais partir avant de me retourner vers Scarlett et Charlie. Charlie arrivait vers moi les deux bras ouvert, je venais vers elle avec un sourire franc. Je la serrais dans mes bras un petit instant. Elle mettait sa tête sur mon épaule.

 **\- Tu m'as manquée Rose.**

 **\- Toi aussi,** avouais-je avant de me séparer d'elle.

 **\- Je vais aller finir les cookies. Amusez vous bien,** lança Charlie.

Elle nous faisait un clin d'oeil avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Je souriais en la regardant avant de me tourner vers Scarlett. Je ne faisais rien à part la regarder. Et j'aimais toujours autant ce que je voyais. Ma copine s'était fait un chignon ou bien tresse négligée qui tombé dans son dos. Ses cheveux étaient magnifique, ils avaient une couleur plus claire que d'habitude avec l'été. C'était comme s'ils étaient lâché, pas enfermé dans un élastique. Scarlett avait toujours réussi à faire des coupes plus élaboré que la moyenne. Elle me souriait timidement avant de s'humidifier les lèvres. J'adorais ses yeux bleus. Je ne me lasserais jamais de son regard.

J'avançais vers elle, j'avais à peine fait un pas qu'elle passa une main derrière ma nuque. J'attrapais sa taille au moment même où je sentais ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je pouvais respirer maintenant. Elle m'avait manqué. Ça ne faisait qu'une petite semaine qu'on ne s'était pas vu mais c'était étrange. Après tout on avait vécu h24 ensemble depuis qu'on était en couple. À Poudlard, à la Nouvelle Orléans, et ici pendant nos vacances. Et maintenant on était loin l'une de l'autre.

Scarlett lâchait mes lèvres pour embrasser le bout de mon nez puis mon front. J'enroulais mes bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre moi. Son odeur de vanille flottait dans l'air. Je fermais les yeux pour profiter de l'instant. J'allais rentrée en cours demain, et les filles ne resteraient que quelques heures ce soir avant de repartir à Holyhead. Il fallait que je profite d'elle pendant qu'elle était là. Et puis ça faisait un bien fou... J'avais l'impression que tout s'arrêtait.

 **\- Tu m'as manqué amour.**

 **\- Si tu savais,** murmurais-je à son oreille avant de l'embrasser.

 **\- Où est Charlie ?**

Je fermais les yeux d'agacement. Louann avait vraiment le don de tout gâcher.

 **\- Dans la cuisine,** informa Scarlett en me gardant dans ses bras.

 **\- Ok... Vous pouvez arrêter... De faire ce truc dégueulasse,** lança-t-elle en nous regardant répugnée.

 **\- De quoi ?** Demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

 **\- Faire voire votre trop plein d'amour.**

 **\- Vas te faire Parkinson,** siffla Scar.

Louann ricana avant de rejoindre la cuisine. Je la regardais rejoindre Charlie, en à peine trois secondes elle retourna sa copine pour l'embrasser plus que passionnément. Charlie grimpa sur le plan de travail avant de coller Louann à elle. Je me retournais immédiatement vers Scarlett.

 **\- On sort ?** Proposais-je précipitamment.

 **\- Vaux mieux,** affirma Scarlett en me prenant la main.

 **OOO**

On se baladait toute les deux dans les rues de Londres. Même si ça faisait plus d'une semaine que j'habitais à Londres. Scarlett connaissait les rues beaucoup mieux que moi. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps chez Louann. On pouvait dire que c'était une londonienne.

Scarlett m'avait emmener manger dans un coin sympa puis elle avait décidé de se balader près de la Tamise. C'était beau, il faisait noir mais toujours pas froid. Les lumières de la ville nous illuminaient. J'avais oublié à quel point les londoniens se fichaient de voir deux filles ensembles. Il y avait très peu de regard de travers. Et c'était très appréciable.

 **\- Je n'ai jamais eut trop confiance aux moldus, mais j'adore le London Eye. J'ai l'impression d'être dans les airs. Comme au Quidditch,** fit Scarlett en levant la tête.

 **\- Dommage qu'il soit fermé alors,** répondis-je en me collant à elle.

 **\- Heureusement qu'on est des sorciers.**

Je me détachais d'elle en la regardant plus qu'étonné.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Allez Rose, ça va être sympa,** souriait Scar.

 **\- Mais bébé, tu veux te faire arrêter ou quoi ?**

 **\- Ça n'arrivera pas si on transplane.**

Scarlett souriait en me faisant un clin d'oeil alors que je secouais la tête. Elle était pas possible, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver ça trop adorable.

 **\- Sauf que comment tu comptes arriver dedans sans un seul faux pas ?** Défiais-je.

Scar plissait des yeux en me tendant son bras.

 **\- Aie confiance, j'ai l'habitude,** murmura-t-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Ses yeux bleus m'hypnotisaient. Je faisais des allers retours sur ses lèvres, ses yeux puis sa main tendu. Je secouais la tête après plusieurs secondes. Scarlett regardait derrière elle pour voir s'il n'y avait personne dans les environs.

 **\- Ok,** acceptais-je en prenant sa main.

La dernière chose que je voyais avant le noir intense était le sourire de Scarlett.

CRACK.

Je me retrouvais dans une capsule du London Eye, et pas n'importe laquelle. La plus haute, celle où il n'y avait pas un seul obstacle à notre vu. C'était magnifique. J'aimais être une sorcière. Merlin c'était époustouflant. Scarlett me souriait de toute ses dents avant de m'approcher vers les vitres. La ville était magnifique. Toute les lumières rayonnaient. Quand je pense que j'avais failli ne pas être ici, rater un spectacle comme ça.

 **\- C'est magnifique,** chuchotais-je estomaqué.

 **\- Je sais,** fit Scarlett en passant derrière moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Je tournais la tête pour pouvoir lui laisser une baiser sur la joue.

 **\- Merci,** lui murmurais-je.

Scarlett souriait. C'était parfait.

On resta là un petit moment. On faisait le tour de la capsule en repérant les principaux lieux de Londres. Scarlett me parlait de plusieurs anecdotes de Louann et elle dans Londres. Puis on dériva rapidement sur nos écoles puis sur sa collocation avec Charlie et Lily. Ça se passait bien, et je ne pouvais que la croire car elle appelait ma cousine par son prénom, et ça ! C'était un miracle.

 **\- Comment ça se passe avec Louann ?** Demanda Scarlett alors qu'elle était appuyée contre la rembarre blanche.

J'étais assise sur la banquette en bois derrière elle.

 **\- Elle a brûlé mes fringues.**

 **\- QUOI ?** S'exclama Scarlett en se retournant.

 **\- T'inquiète Scar.**

 **\- Non mais putain ! Je vais aller lui parler putain !**

 **\- Scar ! C'est rien ok ? Je me suis achetée des fringues de toute façon.**

 **\- Elle a pas faire ça !** S'énerva Scarlett en s'approchant de moi.

 **\- Bébé arrête,** soufflais-je.

Elle fronçait des sourcils.

 **\- Rose... Dis moi pas que tu la laissais faire ?**

 **\- Mais elle va pas bien,** avouais-je en me levant à mon tour.

 **\- Ce n'est pas parce que Lou ne va pas bien qu'elle peut se servir de toi comme jouer amour !**

 **\- Je ne suis pas son jouer, mais...**

 **\- Tu te laisses faire de façon qu'elle ne pense pas au Memoria ?** Me coupa Scarlett.

J'ouvrais la bouche pour la refermais de suite. Je baissais les yeux avant de me tourner vers la vu de Londres. C'était stupide ? Maintenant que je savais qu'elle avait du Memoria, je préférais encore qu'elle m'embête toute la journée au lieu d'être seule face à cette foutue drogue.

 **\- Elle est triste Scar... Et ça ne l'aide pas du tout de savoir que Charlie a des histoires avec la justice et Edward Nott. Ça ne l'aide pas non plus que tu ne sois plus si disponible pour elle. Et ça n'aide pas que le Memoria lui bouffe le cerveau. Qu'elle n'a aucune réponse au sujet de son père, et qu'elle ne pourra même pas avoir des réponses auprès de sa mère. Elle ne va pas bien. Alors oui j'étais énervé contre Louann, très contrarié qu'elle est pu me détruire la moitié de mes fringues mais... Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir trop longtemps, être rancunière ou bien la laisser seule. Car j'ai peur, je m'inquiète... Et aussi car je suis très attachée à elle.**

Les yeux bleus de Scarlett étaient planté dans les miens. Elle ne disait rien, sûrement car elle savait que j'avais raison. Et qu'elle faisait la même chose que moi la plus part du temps. Tout le monde croyait qu'on laissait faire Louann, qu'elle manipulait tout le monde. Mais c'était surtout car tout le monde avait peur pour elle, du moins Charlie, Scarlett et moi. Et puis c'était sûrement plus facile de la gérer comme ça que quand elle était en mode furie.

Scarlett tournait la tête pour regarder le paysage nocturne de Londres.

 **\- J'ai grandi avec elle. On a jamais été séparé l'une de l'autre. Et maintenant c'est le cas, et en plus de ça elle ne va même pas bien. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, c'est ma meilleure amie. On a déjà vécu trop de merde pour que je la laisse tomber maintenant,** confia-t-elle.

 **\- Je suis là pour elle Scar. Vraiment,** rassurais-je. **J'apprendrais comment être là pour elle. Je vais apprendre, Charlie et toi ne pouvez pas sacrifier votre avenir pour accompagner Louann dans ses tourments. Et puis... Charlie a besoin de toi.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?** Fit-elle légèrement étonnée.

 **\- Faut pas être stupide. Louann est un peu perdue, Lily fait beaucoup trop la fête. Pierre est loin d'elle. Et je suis à Londres. Il ne reste plus que toi. Et je sais que tu l'aimes bien. S'il te plaît tu peux veiller sur elle ?**

Scarlett rigola nerveusement avant de s'accouder à la rembarre. J'arrivais à ses côtés en passant ma main dans son dos. J'attendais qu'elle dise quelque chose, et je n'avais pas à attendre bien longtemps :

 **\- Je pensais qu'après Poudlard tout serait différent. Que les choses seraient plus facile. Mais finalement c'est encore pire. C'était comme si Poudlard était un filé de sécurité au monde réel... Je ne veux pas voir mes amis sombrer. Sûrement pas Lou, ni Charlie ou Alexie. Encore moins Sawyer. Tu te rends compte que je m'inquiète même pour ce con d'Alexander quand même. Ou bien même Lily ? Je ne pensais pas pouvoir m'inquiéter autant et pour autant de gens. Je voulais que tout soit plus simple en rentrant en Angleterre.**

Je lui souriais timidement. J'étais un peu touchée qu'elle se fasse du soucis pour mes amis. Et encore plus qu'elle me l'avoue. Je me penchais vers elle pour lui faire un baiser sur la tempe.

 **\- Avec l'ensemble de nos amis on y arrivera tu sais, ça sera plus simple,** tentais-je.

Scarlett réfléchissait un instant. Je la regardais en attendant sa réponse. Elle n'était pas prête à parler. Peut être même qu'elle ne croyait pas en ce que je lui disais. Ou alors elle était entrain de se remémorer absolument tout depuis le début. Faire la liste de tout les problèmes existants ou potentiels. Après plusieurs minutes elle se remettait correctement puis me tendait son bras.

 **\- Il faut que je te ramène.**

 **\- Scar,** soupirais-je.

 **\- Je veillerais sur Charlie.**

Je la regardais droit dans les yeux. Elle avait l'air plus triste que d'habitude. Je savais à quoi elle pensait, du moins je le pensais aussi. Il y avait Louann, Charlie, Alexie et nos amis. Il y avait aussi sa rentrée, son frère. Et la Louisiane qui était toujours présente. Puis le fait qu'on allait se quitter au moment même où elle me ramènerait à l'appartement. Elle me manquait déjà. Mon coeur était lourd, et j'avais déjà une envie de pleurer.

J'attrapais sa main.

 **\- Je prendrais soin de Louann.**

 **Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

J'étais dans la cuisine. J'avais déjà prit ma douche et Lily avait prit la salle de bain désormais. Je me préparais un petit déjeuner. C'était assez spéciale, je n'avais pas trop l'habitude finalement. J'aimais cuisiner, mais je prenais souvent mon temps pour le faire. Car normalement mes plats étaient préparés par des elfes de maison. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir été élevé comme une princesse comparait aux filles. Et je n'aimais pas ça, je ne voulais pas qu'elles croient que j'étais une fille à papa. Que je ne savais pas me débrouiller toute seule.

Crivey arrivait dans la pièce à moitié endormi. Il ne nous restait plus que une demi heure pour aller à l'Université. Enfin au stade de Quidditch voir l'équipe et Jones ! J'étais putainement excitée.

 **\- Salut,** baya Charlie.

 **\- Tu as pas beaucoup dormi ? Tu as une tête affreuse.**

 **\- Merci Malfoy,** fit-elle en s'asseyant face à l'îlot de la cuisine. **Tu t'es pas un peu enflammé sur le petit déj' là ?**

Je me grattais la tête.

 **\- Je savais pas ce que vous aimiez du coup j'ai fait un peu de tout,** dis-je brièvement. **Non mais sérieux, tu as dormi au moins ?**

Charlie se servait de son café, je faisais glisser le lait pour qu'elle le rattrape.

 **\- Lily a encore fait un cauchemar. Je suis allée la rejoindre,** confia-t-elle en prenant l'un des pancakes.

 **\- Ellie ?**

 **\- Toujours.**

Je soupirais alors que Charlie commençait à manger pour six. Je la regardais en arquant un sourcil. Comment cette fille faisait pour manger autant et être aussi svelte ? C'était ahurissant ! Je m'étais levé beaucoup plus tôt que les deux filles donc j'avais eu le temps de faire de la cuisine et préparé mes affaires. Nos ballais et équipements étaient déjà dans des vestiaires attribués au stade de Quidditch. On avait pas encore eut la chance d'y aller. Avais-je précisé que j'étais complètement excitée ?

Lily sortait de la salle de bain enfin prête, elle s'était faite une haute queue de cheval. Et portait un simple jeans claire avec un t-shirt à manche longue beige.

 **\- Albus vient à la maison ce soir, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir en fait,** déclara Lily en allongeant ses bras sur l'îlot.

 **\- Pas de problème,** fit Charlie. **Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu Al.**

 **\- Casey passe aussi du coup ?** Demandais-je curieuse.

 **\- Y a des chances. Charlie, tu comptes y aller en pyjama ?**

 **\- C'est bon, c'est bon je vais me changer,** râla-t-elle en se levant du tabouret.

En un tour de baguette je faisais disparaître l'ensemble des plats qui se trouvaient sur la table.

 **\- Can't Stop Lovin' You,** lança Crivey en me pointant du doigt.

 **\- Merci fallait pas,** me moquais-je.

 **\- De Van Halen Malfoy ! C'est ta chanson de la journée.**

 **\- Tu plaisantais pas en plus,** rigolais-je en rattrapant son portable qui jouait la musique.

 **\- On ne plaisante pas avec Van Halen,** fit-elle plus ou moins sérieusement.

Lily secouait la tête en rigolant à son tour. Charlie sortait de la cuisine en retirant son haut de pyjama. Elle rentrait dans sa chambre en soutien gorge. Il était loin de le temps où je disais que les Gryffondor étaient pudique.

On était au pas de la porte avec Lily. J'étais appuyée contre le mur du couloir alors que Potter avait la main sur la poignée.

 **\- Grouilles toi Charlie putain !** S'écria Potter.

Je tapais du pied. C'était fou comment elle pouvait être aussi lente !? Lou m'avait prévenue pourtant qu'elle n'était pas du matin, mais quand même ! On parlait Quidditch là, c'était pas sa drogue normalement ?

 **\- Bon Crivey je dois venir te chercher oui ou merde ?** M'énervais-je en appelant l'ascenseur.

 **\- J'arrive ! J'arrive !**

Charlie apparaissait enfin. Lily ferma la porte rapidement avant qu'on ne s'engouffre dans l'ascenseur. Crivey se faisait un chignon à la hâte avec l'aide du miroir qui était là. Je croisais des bras en m'appuyant contre la paroi.

 **\- Oui c'est bon, promis demain je met mon réveil plus tôt.**

 **\- Tu as intérêt,** fit Potter.

 **\- Si on arrive en retard je te démonte,** déclarais-je.

 **\- Même pas peur,** s'amusa Charlie.

Je roulais des yeux alors qu'elle me donnait un coup de coude.

 **\- C'est bon arrêtez de faire la gueule. On va voir Gwenog Jones ! Ça va être notre entraîneuse putain ! Et y a aussi Adèle putain ! Y a que moi qui est excité ?** S'exclama Charlie en tapotant dans ses mains.

Je secouais la tête alors que Crivey passait un bras autour des épaules de Lily. Potter n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de sourire. C'était vrai que c'était difficile. On allait enfin pouvoir vivre un rêve. Et ça pas seulement une journée. Non ! Tout notre vie ! C'était hallucinant !

J'avais à peine mit le pied sur le sol du campus que je me mettais à sprinter avec mes colocataires. Je tenais fermement mon sac de sport en courant derrière Lily.

 **\- On va être en retard !** S'écria Potter sans se retourner.

 **\- Je vais te foutre un cognard en pleine tête Crivey ! Je te le promet !** Aboyais-je.

 **\- Il reste deux minutes,** se justifia-t-elle à bout de souffle.

J'évitais adroitement certains élèves qui étaient sous une arche. On avait à traverser l'ensemble des jardins de l'université de Holyhead pour se retrouver enfin dans les vestiaires. Je vous jure ! Tout les matins j'allais réveiller Crivey à la dure. Plus jamais je me permettrais d'être indulgente avec elle.

 **\- Pardon !** S'exclama Lily qui avait bousculé une personne.

Des papiers volaient dans tout les sens. On bifurqua toute les trois d'un seule coup, et j'ouvrais une porte rapidement. Je passais dans un couloir, on était bientôt arrivée. Aucune de nous ne s'arrêtait pour regarder les photos et trophées de l'équipe de Holyhead. On passait rapidement le couloir des récompenses pour nous engouffrer dans les vestiaires.

Charlie percuta mon dos quand je me stoppais quasiment au pas de la porte.

 **\- Dans cette équipe quand vous êtes là plus tôt c'est que vous êtes à l'heure. Juste à temps c'est que vous êtes en retard.**

La voix de Gwenog Jones avait été claire, net, sans une once d'hésitation. On ne bougeait pas toute les trois, et je fixais notre entraîneuse sans baisser les yeux.

 **\- Dix tours de terrains. Toute l'équipe. Maintenant.**

Aucune d'entre nous ne protestait. Ce n'était qu'à ce moment là que je remarquais Adèle Legrand debout devant son casier. Elle reprenait une longue respiration avant de fermer la porte métallique. Les russes maléfiques avaient l'air tout aussi contrarié, la blonde avait directement bousculé sa coéquipière pour sortir du vestiaire.

 **\- Merci Crivey,** sifflais-je en sortant mes affaires de sport.

Je retirais rapidement mon t-shirt puis mon jeans pour pouvoir mettre un jogging gris, puis une brassière. Je passais devant la troisième poursuiveuse. Ça devait être Blanca Rivera. Je la regardais brièvement avant de commencer à courir pour sortir des vestiaires. Le stade était désert. Il faisait beau, c'était hallucinant. Les gradins étaient quasiment trois fois plus grand que ceux de Poudlard.

Je croyais être dans une bonne forme physique mais quand je voyais ces filles j'étais loin de leur niveau ! Adèle courait à tout allure sans jamais avoir un instant de fatigue. Les russes étaient des machines de guerre. Elles se tapaient des sprintes tout les 100 mètres. Et je sentais que cette Blanca Rivera allait me rattraper. Je n'aimais pas ça. Oh oui je détestais ne pas être au niveau, je détestais qu'on m'oblige à me ridiculiser. J'aimais être la meilleure dans tout ce que je faisais.

Le soleil tapait fort. Je fermais les yeux par moment pour ne pas qu'il m'éblouisse trop. Évidement pour combler mon énervement à l'avant dernier virage Rivera arriva à ma hauteur. Elle portait un large maillot noir avec son nom dessus. Je jetais un rapide coup d'oeil, elle n'allait pas m'avoir ! Je fronçais des sourcils avant d'accélérer ma course. C'était comme si quelqu'un me poursuivait, comme si on allait m'attaquer. Je courais comme une dératée.

J'arrivais en premier. Devant Rivera. Je ralentissais jusqu'à me mettre au niveau des russes et Adèle. J'étais à bout de souffle mais me contenait le plus possible pour ne pas m'assoir sur l'herbe. Charlie et Lily arriveraient à leur tour. Crivey posa ses mains sur ses genoux pour permettre à son coeur d'avoir des battements plus normaux.

 **\- Bienvenue dans l'équipe,** fit Gwenog Jones avec un calepin à la main.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de respirer bruyamment. Elle avait une telle prestance. C'était pétrifiant d'être dans le même espace qu'elle. Elle se tourna vers les anciennes joueuses.

 **\- Après l'arrêt de la carrière de quatre de mes joueuses j'ai eu l'honneur de retourner faire le recrutement des écoles magiques. Pour celle qui ne se sont jamais croisé auparavant je vous présente Lily Potter, elle sera l'une des nouvelles poursuiveuse tout comme Scarlett Malfoy.** (elle me montrait avec sa main). **Pour clôturer avec l'école de Poudlard, il y a Charlotte Crivey qui sera notre nouvelle gardienne. Les filles, vous avez sûrement le temps de parler un peu avec Blanca, donc vous savez qu'elle vient de Beauxbâtons. Voilà, vous aurez tout le temps de faire plus ample connaissance,** finissait l'entraîneuse.

Le reste de la journée avait été très épuisant. Je n'avais jamais pensé que j'avais autant de muscle en moi. Avant même de passer à l'entraînement dans les airs, on avait fait un match au sol. C'était assez complexe. Ça ressemblait plus à des sports moldus qu'au Quidditch. Et autant vous dire que ces satanés russes adoraient tacler par derrière. Je m'étais ramassée une bonne centaine de fois avant de les foutre à terre à mon tour. L'équipe de réserve était venu nous rejoindre pour faire un match. On avait gagné de justesse...

Je bougeais mon épaule devant mon casier avant de le fermer. Lily avait le casier en face du mien. Je posais ma tête lourdement sur le metal froid, ça faisait du bien. On entendait les russes parlaient dans leur langue. Je tournais la tête toujours coller contre mon casier.

Natalia et Elizaveta portaient deux immenses hottes remplies de glaçons. Elles nous regardèrent avec des yeux sombres. Un regard de tueur. Elles allaient sûrement vers les douches pour prendre un bain glacé. Lily ferma son casier avant de s'asseoir sur le petit banc qui nous séparait.

 **\- Je pense qu'elles nous détestent,** souffla-t-elle.

 **\- Finement observé.**

 **\- Je serais obligée de m'excuser à vie ?** Demanda Crivey innocemment.

Je fermais les yeux longuement.

 **\- Non. On avait pas à t'attendre. Donc on est autant coupable de notre presque retard,** rassurais-je rapidement.

 **\- Adèle a l'air cool contrairement aux russes,** fit observer Lily.

 **\- C'est la capitaine, j'espère qu'elle l'est,** répondit Charlie.

 **\- Ça serait cool que Tchenko et Petkovic ne nous foutent pas à terre pendant tout les entraînements,** râlais-je en essayant de faire craquer mon dos.

J'avais mal partout. C'était pas possible d'être si à la ramasse que ça.

 **\- J'avais rarement vu une personne arrêter des souafles comme ça. Je ne le dirais pas deux fois mais tu t'es bien défendu.**

Je me remettais droite et tournais la tête vers Crivey. Potter arquait un sourcil en fixant Rivera debout devant Charlie entrain de se sécher les cheveux tout en étant en sous-vêtement. Crivey clignait plusieurs fois des yeux avant de répondre avec un sourire gênée et un peu bête :

 **\- Euh merci, tu étais pas mal non plus.**

 **\- Et les russes n'aiment personne. Même Jones et Legrand ont du mal à les contrôler,** informa Blanca en s'habillant.

 **\- Super, on a pas fini de bouffer de l'herbe,** soupira Potter.

Au même moment où je fermais mon sac de sport, Gwenog Jones arriva avec deux personnes du staff. Un était le manager et l'autre le médecin de l'équipe. Ils avaient tous des dossiers dans les mains ou de quoi écrire. Jones nous tendait des petits calepins. On se rapprochait toute les quatre pour en prendre un chacun.

 **\- Je suis très loin d'être déçu de ce premier jour. Progressez un peu tout les jours et on ne gagnera pas seulement la coupe de la première ligue mais aussi celle d'Europe,** fit Jones un peu plus joyeusement. **Ceci est votre emploi du temps à l'université, quoique vous dise vos professeurs si un rendez-vous s'affiche, ou bien que l'équipe à besoin de vous. Vous devez répondre présent. Vous l'avez compris, vous êtes une équipe maintenant.**

J'ouvrais délicatement le petit carnet pour voir plusieurs écritures apparaître au fur et à mesure dans les cases de la semaine. On hochait la tête tous ensemble, le staff partait accompagné de Jones.

Sans grande cérémonie on rentrait toute les trois à l'appartement. On essayait de ne pas traîner des pieds mais l'épuisement gagnait sur l'envie. Potter qui lisait tout ce qu'il y avait dans le petit calepin nous informa qu'il était impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'université. Donc même après des entraînements de taré on était obligé de rentrer à pied à l'appartement, et de venir en courant si on était en retard. C'était de la torture. Voilà !

On arrivait face à la porte de notre appartement. Je m'appuyais contre le mur en attendant que Potter ouvre notre appartement. Lily passa la première. Je jetais mon sac sur le côté en rentrant, je n'avais pas fait trois pas que je percutais Potter.

 **\- Malfoy, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?** Demanda Crivey.

Je fronçais des sourcils en bougeant de derrière Potter qui était immobile. Scorpius était là. Mon frère était là ?! J'ouvrais grand les yeux pendant qu'il se levait du canapé.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Demandais-je en m'approchant de lui.

 **\- Tu te souviens pas ?**

Je faisais non de la tête.

 **\- Tu m'as invité il y a deux semaines. Tu m'as dit de passer le jour de ta rentrée... Ça te dis rien ?** Fit mon frère.

Je mettais mes mains sur ma bouche.

 **\- Merlin, ça met complètement sortie de la tête. Je suis allée à Londres et avec l'emménagement j'avais complètement zappé,** me justifiais-je.

 **\- Je peux partir si tu veux.**

 **\- Mon frère va passer avec Casey et** **sûrement** **des amis donc tu déranges pas,** lança Potter.

Scorpius la regarda pendant un petit moment avant de me faire un léger sourire.

 **\- C'est pas que je suis insensible mais je vais prendre un** **bain** **tout en appelant Lou. Je prend la salle de bain** , lança Crivey.

 **\- Touche toi bien,** me moquais-je.

Je me tournais vers Scorpius pour l'emmener vers la cuisine où était sûrement aller Potter. Même si j'étais morte de fatigue j'étais véritablement contente de retrouver mon frère. Depuis qu'on était revenu de la Louisiane il passait son temps avec Alice. Et je ne l'avais pas beaucoup vu, enfin à part pour trouver sa chambre à Montrose. Je l'invitais à s'asseoir pendant que je sortais de quoi boire un verre.

 **\- Tu as emmené Alice à l'aéroport ?** Demandais-je en servant Scorpius.

 **\- Merci. Oui tout à l'heure, je suis venu te voir... enfin vous voir juste après.**

 **\- Alexie était là ?** Intervenait Potter.

 **\- Oui évidement.**

Je m'asseyais sur un tabouret face à mon frère. Lily était appuyée contre le plan de travail entre nous deux.

 **\- Est-ce qu'elle a dit quelque chose ?** M'intéressais-je.

 **\- Elle a pleuré ?** Fit Lily rapidement.

Scorpius soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

 **\- Rien. Fin elles se sont parlées, mais sinon rien de plus. Alexie est rentrée à Belfast.**

 **\- Toujours pas de papier violet ?** Questionnais-je.

 **\- Lorcan m'a dit qu'un mec du ministère venait toujours la voir le soir à Belfast,** déclara Lily.

Je soupirais à mon tour. Je n'arrivais pas à me mettre dans l'esprit de laisser ça comme ça. De ne pas intervenir. Il fallait qu'on l'aide. Alexie n'avait plus son mec et ni sa meilleure amie. Bon elle avait Scramender mais il fallait qu'elle nous ait. On pouvait bien s'entraider maintenant, avec tout ce qu'on avait vécu au fil des années, non ?

Je regardais mon frère dans les yeux. Il ne disait rien, et avait l'air très distant mais je le connaissais. Il se faisait du soucis pour Alexie. Et Alice lui manquait déjà. On était con putain, on savait tous que la distance allait être affreuse pour chacun d'entre nous.

 **\- ... Ah ah, très drôle... Tais toi donc... Chut ! Bref. Oui... Je t'aime... Bonne soirée... Je t'aime.**

Charlie arrivait dans la pièce en raccrochant avec Lou. Enfin je devinais que c'était mon amie. Il fallait peut être que j'appelle Rose d'ailleurs. Crivey refermait le frigo avec son pied et nous regardait en arquant un sourcil.

 **\- Quoi ? Oui ça arrive parfois que Lou soit mignonne,** nous informa-t-elle. **Vous parliez de quoi ?**

Lily roulait des yeux. Plus je vivais avec elle, plus je voyais qu'elle avait certaine des mimiques de Rose. Elles étaient vraiment de la même famille.

 **\- D'Alexie,** déclarais-je.

 **\- Oh,** fit-elle simplement.

 **\- Tu lui as parlé ?** Demandais-je.

 **\- Moi ? Non fin... Tu sais Alexie à droit de prendre son temps. Et puis. Bref. Elle parlera, je suis sûre.**

Lily avait baissé les yeux. C'était très compliqué de parler de nos vacances tous ensemble. Charlie ne nous avez jamais vraiment parler de ce qu'avait fait Alexie à Ezra. Je ne savais pas si elle en voulait à Alexie, ou qu'elle était simplement trop choquée. Et Lily... Lily n'en parlait jamais. Elle faisait des cauchemars, s'amusait énormément (sûrement pour oublier), et ne prononçait jamais un seul mot sur nos vacances, et encore moins le nom d'Ellie.

 **\- Il le faudra bien. Au moins pour que le ministère lui foute la paix une bonne fois pour toute,** rajouta Charlie.

Scorpius jetait plusieurs fois des coups d'oeil à Lily qui regardait ses pieds. Je la surveillais du coin de l'oeil, elle commençait à fermer ses yeux plus longtemps que d'habitude.

 **\- Je comprend pas pourquoi elle l'a pas fait avant ? Je veux dire ça doit vraiment être contraignant de voir un type tout les jours pendant une heure minimum,** lançais-je un peu étonné du comportement de Lexie.

 **\- Elle n'est pas forcément obligée de parler de tout, seulement de Ezra. Elle peut même évité le sujet d'Ellie après tout,** fit Charlie en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

Lily avait à peine fait un pas pour sortir de la cuisine que la chaise de Scorpius grinça. Il s'était levé pour la retenir. Je fronçais des sourcils en regardant sa main serrer le poignet de Potter. Elle tournait la tête vers lui. C'était très bizarre, je n'avais jamais vu mon frère avoir un tel comportement. Il était à la fois sur-protecteur, et beaucoup trop mystérieux. Depuis quand il était ''proche'' de Lily ?

La sonnette de l'appartement arrêta ce moment très gênant. Scorpius lâcha Lily et elle partie ouvrir la porte. Mon frère se retournait et on commençait une conversation silencieuse. Je ne comprenais pas son délire, et il ''m'expliquait'' que ce n'était rien. Bien sûre ouais. Il n'avait jamais été comme ça avec une autre fille. Enfin si on retirait Alice, Louann et moi. Mais on comptait pas, l'une était sa copine, l'autre son ex-meilleure amie et ex tout court. Et moi j'étais sa soeur.

 **\- Scarrrrlettt ! Merlin !**

Je me retournais immédiatement pour voir Casey. Elle se dirigeait vers moi les bras grands ouverts, j'avais déjà le sourire aux lèvres. J'arrivais entre ses bras assez brusquement pour resserrer l'étreinte. Elle passait une de ses mains dans mes cheveux, puis laissa un baisser sur la joue.

 **\- Je suis si heureuse de te voir,** me souffla-t-elle.

Je fermais mes yeux en profitant de son odeur. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. J'étais souvent occupé, et puis honnêtement je n'avais pas prit le temps de l'avoir depuis mon retour des États-Unis. Quand j'étais à Poudlard avec Casey on ne se lâchait pas, c'était une autre époque si on peut dire.

Elle me lâcha puis regardait de haut en bas Scorpius. Casey avait un petit sourire en coin avant de lui faire une courte étreinte. À peine fait mon frère partait en direction du salon. On le suivait alors que Casey me prenait la main.

 **\- Salut Albus,** dis-je en le voyant me faire un signe de tête.

Le grand frère de Lily me faisait un sourire pendant que je commençais à froncer mes sourcils.

 **\- Ivan ?**

 **\- Scarlett.**

J'avais un hoquet de surprise. Ivan Pucey était là, enfin il y avait aussi Calvin Sloper mais je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à lui. Ivan Pucey était... Mon ex. Mon ex le plus sérieux je voulais dire. C'était un sang pur. C'était un ex-serpentard. C'était le fils ainée de Adrian Pucey, directeur de la Ligue britannique et irlandaise de Quidditch au Ministère de la Magie. Ma bouche était légèrement entrouverte, je regardais Ivan de haut en bas. Il faisait ma taille, des cheveux châtains. Et il avait un sourire vraiment charmeur.

 **\- Tu vas bien Scarlett ?** Me demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Je hochais la tête alors qu'il posait sa main sur mon bras pour me saluer.

 **\- Ça va bien et toi ?**

On s'installa rapidement tous ensemble dans le salon. On avait deux immenses canapés bleu et beige. Casey s'asseyait à côté de moi en me faisant plusieurs fois de grand sourire, Albus était à côté d'elle. Charlie s'était affalé sur un fauteuil. Calvin Sloper était proche d'elle tout comme Lily. Mon frère s'asseyait en face de moi après avoir apporté les boissons. Ivan l'avait aidé avant de se joindre à moi. Il me souriait toujours en prenant sa place sur le canapé. Les conversations fusaient déjà. Un seul sujet le Quidditch. On parlait pendant tout un moment. Scorpius restait un peu plus silencieux, il observait toujours Potter.

 **\- Trois années d'affilé les gars !** S'exclama Ivan à mes côtés.

 **\- Ça se jouait à pas grand chose avec Lily,** se moqua Charlie.

 **\- Je m'en fiche j'ai quand même été la meilleure pendant trois années de suite à Poudlard,** rigolais-je.

Lily secouait la tête en répliquant quelque chose. On rigolait bien tous ensemble. J'étais fatiguée mais ça faisait du bien. J'étais complètement hors de ma zone de confort, je n'étais pas avec mes amis habituels, ni même avec ma copine. Je retrouvais des anciens amis, ou bien même partageait du bon temps avec eux.

Charlie avait mit de la musique et commandait des pizzas. La soirée était loin d'être terminé.

 **OOO**

 **\- Tiens,** dis-je en donnant une nouvelle bière à Ivan.

 **\- Merci. Donc tu vis comment le manque ?**

 **\- Le manque ?** Rigolais-je.

 **\- De ta Rose.**

 **\- Ah ! C'est très bizarre de parler ça avec toi.**

Ivan s'asseyait sur l'îlot de la cuisine alors que je prenais place sur le plan de travail. Derrière son épaule je voyais Lily rentrait dans sa chambre. Elle n'allait encore pas bien...

 **\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu es avec ? Enfaite non, tu sais quoi la véritable question est... Est-ce que tu flashais déjà sur elle alors qu'on était ensemble ?** Fit Ivan avec un grand sourire.

Je lui donnais une tape sur le bras. Et on rigolait en coeur, l'alcool parlait pour nous peut être.

 **\- Je ne tromperais jamais personne sache-le. Mais...**

Il me montrait avec sa bière.

 **\- Mais tu as rompu car tu étais perdu vis à vis de tout ce que tu ressentais,** finissait-il.

 **\- Je m'avoue vaincu,** souriais-je.

Il passait une main dans ses cheveux en gardant un sourire collait à son visage. Un petit silence passait. Je l'observais, c'était fou. J'étais bien avec Ivan. Il n'était pas méchant, et honnêtement c'était vraiment quelqu'un appréciable. Si je n'avais pas rencontré Rose, enfin flashé, je serais toujours avec lui. C'était bizarre de se dire ça maintenant.

 **\- Louann va bien ?**

J'ouvrais la bouche pour la refermais. Il me regardait intensément.

 **\- Elle va bien oui,** mentais-je.

 **\- Scarlett tu as jamais su me mentir.**

 **\- Je déteste quand tu me fais ça,** râlais-je.

 **\- C'est à cause de Charlie et ce connard de Nott ?**

 **\- Oui,** abrégeais-je.

Ivan n'était dupe mais ne cherchait pas plus loin et je lui en remerciais. La soirée se passait très bien, on ne buvait pas trop trop pour l'instant et c'était fort heureusement vu qu'on devait arriver à l'heure en cours. Charlie s'était endormi d'épuisement sur le canapé. Je ne voyais pas mon frère quand on rejoignait Casey et les autres au salon.

À peine assise sur le canapé que j'entendis mon portable sonner. Je m'excusais auprès de Ivan avant d'aller en direction de ma chambre pour répondre.

 **\- Amour ?**

 _\- Ah ! Tu vas bien ? Ta journée c'est bien passé ? C'était comment ton premier jour ? Je te dérange ?_

 **\- Tu peux pas t'en empêcher ?**

Je rigolais en l'imaginant rouler des yeux. Je profitais de son silence pour l'assoir sur mon lit.

 _\- J'aime te poser plein de question, allez vas y dis moi tout bébé._

 **\- Globalement c'était une bonne journée. Mais je n'attendrais plus Charlie.**

Rose avait lâchait un petit rire.

 _\- Elle était déjà en retard ? Ça ne m'étonne même pas d'elle. Tes coéquipières sont sympa ? Est-ce que... Non ! Lou !... Sors de ma chambre !_

Je fronçais des sourcils en attendant que Rose revienne à notre conversation.

 **\- Rose ? Tu es là ?**

 _\- Salut belle demoiselle... Tu vas bien ? Ton corps svelte et chaud me manque tigresse._

 **\- Tu es insupportable Parkinson. Rends le téléphone à Rose.**

 _\- Tu pourrais au moins dire que je te manque salope... Et ! Laisse moi Hobbit ! Oh !..._

BOUM.

 _\- Je l'ai !... Lâche ce téléphone !... Jamais !_

BOUM.

 _\- Sors de ma chambre !... Tu es vraiment pas drôle ! Malfoy reprend ton nain de compagnie !... Dégage !_

Claque.

 _\- Scarlett tu es toujours là ?_

 **\- Oui oui, dis moi... Elle est toujours aussi chiante ?**

 _\- Encore plus aujourd'hui. Elle n'est pas sortie de l'appartement et a comaté devant une série._

 **\- Elle va bien ?**

Je m'inquiétais. Et ça se sentait dans ma voix.

 _\- Je gère bébé. Vraiment, s'il te plaît fait moi confiance._

 **\- Je ne fais que ça amour.**

Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Je me levais de mon lit toujours avec le téléphone à l'oreille. Ivan passait la tête à la porte. Il me souriait toujours, j'avançais vers lui pour savoir ce qu'il y avait.

 **\- On va en boîte. Tu viens avec nous ou reste avec Charlie dormir ?** Murmura-t-il.

C'était très tentant. Surtout que je voyais mon frère enfiler son pull pour sortir lui aussi. Et ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait la fête avec Scorpius et Casey ensemble. Lily attendait à la porte d'entrée à côté de son frère. Rose me ramenait à la réalité.

 _\- Scarlett ? Qui est avec toi ?_

 **\- Euh, un vieil ami. Amour, je vais sortir ce soir. On se parle pendant la pause demain ?**

 _\- Ah. Ok._

Je me retournais pour me décaler de Ivan. Je jetais un oeil derrière mon épaule pour le voir rejoindre les autres.

 **\- Boude pas Rose. Je sors juste avec Scor et les amis de Albus.**

 _\- Car ton frère et Albus sont là ? Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit ? Et je boude pas._

 **\- J'ai pas eut le temps de te le dire vu que Lou a monopolisé l'attention encore une fois. On se parle demain hein ?**

\- Scarlett tu viens ? Hurla Casey du salon.

 **\- Je dois y aller amour. Je t'aime tu sais.**

J'entendais Rose souffler à travers le combiné. J'attendais qu'elle me réponde, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais l'impression de lui faire du mal. Et ce n'était pas normal car je n'avais rien fait de mal. Je me sentais coupable.

 _\- C'est juste que tu me manques._

 **\- Tu me manques aussi.**

 _\- Je t'aime, passe une bonne soirée._

 **\- Toi aussi mon amour.**

 **\- Allez Malfoy !** Rigola Albus.

Rose avait raccroché. Je regardais mon fond d'écran un instant avant de le mettre dans ma poche de jeans. C'était une photo de Rose et moi avant la Nouvel Orléans. On était chez elle. Je soupirais en me dirigeant vers le salon.

 **\- Scarlett est dans la place !** S'écria Casey qui passait un bras derrière ma taille.

Je souriais de toute mes dents en passant le pas de la porte. La soirée allait être longue et mouvementé.

 **Point de vue de Alice Grindewald.**

Comment j'avais réussi à aller à Paris comme une grande ? Et bien ce n'était non sans mal. C'était dur. Et... Lexie me manquait énormément. Je ne parlais même pas de Scorpius. On s'était dit quelque chose. Enfin je lui avais dit clairement qu'il n'était pas obligé de m'attendre. C'était déjà assez dur comme ça de vivre sans l'aide de nos familles, alors en plus essayer de garder une relation de couple aussi soudé... C'était du suicide. On s'aimait évidement, mais je devais me concentrer sur ma carrière. Et Scorpius sur son futur.

J'étais à Paris. Comme une grande personne.

Putain j'étais seule.

Enfin non. Il y avait les passants, les français. J'étais dans un quartier vraiment sympa... Et disons le clairement : chic. J'aimais le quartier, et ça ne faisait que deux jours que j'étais là, mais j'aimais me balader aussi. J'avais que ça à faire de toute façon... Je n'avais ni ami ici, ni collègue pour le moment. C'était aujourd'hui que je devais découvrir la styliste en chef. Je ne savais même pas qui m'avait embauché, je connaissais seulement le nom de la standardiste : Gladys. Rien de plus.

J'avais l'impression d'avancer sans rien de concret. D'être dans un autre monde. Et concrètement je n'aimais pas vraiment ça. C'était comme si j'étais complètement à part de tout. Je ne savais même pas comment allait mes amis. Et si Lexie avait besoin de moi en faite ? J'aurais dû rester proche d'elle. J'étais vraiment une meilleure amie en mousse non ?

Je secouais la tête en traversant la rue. Des voitures klaxonnaient, les parisiens n'étaient pas réputé pour être vraiment sympathique. Et les garçons... Bref c'était des garçons. Je tenais mon chapeau alors qu'il y avait une bourrasque de vent. Je regardais ma montre.

 **\- Oh merde,** soufflais-je.

J'allais être en retard à mon rendez-vous. Je marchais beaucoup plus vite pour aller à mon appartement. Il fallait que je récupère ma tablette, et surtout mes croquis. J'étais un peu stressé je l'avouais. Je ne savais rien, et qui aimait ne rien savoir ? J'arrivais rapidement à mon immeuble et prenais les escaliers quatre à quatre. Cinquième étage. Sans ascenseur. Heureusement que l'appartement avait du charme car je ne me taperais pas ça tout les jours. Et pourquoi ne pas utiliser le transplanage ? Simplement car l'immeuble était bondé de moldu et qu'il y avait des caméras de surveillance.

J'ouvrais rapidement ma porte d'entrée pour rentrer dans mon salon. C'était très lumineux. J'avais une petite salle de bain, et une petite cuisine, il n'y avait plus que l'encadrement de la porte d'ailleurs. Et sinon j'avais une grande pièce avec un parquet blanc. Elle était coupé en deux par des portes de placard, que je laissais souvent ouverte d'ailleurs. On arrivait dans le salon et sur la gauche il y avait mon lit, enfin ma chambre.

Je prenais ma tablette, et l'enfonçais dans mon sac rapidement avant de prendre un foulard. Je le nouais tout en sortant de mon appartement. Je me dépêchais pour être sur le trottoir afin de trouver un taxi. J'avais à peine levé le bras qu'une grosse berline noir arriver devant moi.

 **\- Mademoiselle Grindewald ?**

Mon nom de famille avait été écorché au possible par cet accent français. Je fronçais des sourcils en hochant la tête. Un homme avec les cheveux grisonnant sortait de la voiture, il portait un costard élégant. Cet homme resta neutre en m'ouvrant la portière arrière.

Ok depuis quand le chauffeur était compris dans le contrat ? Je souriais en prenant place. C'était quand même très appréciable. Ça me changeait pas beaucoup d'avant mais c'était cool. Le chauffeur me zieuta à travers le rétroviseur. C'était très bizarre mais je tournais la tête pour regarder la Seine.

La voiture n'étais pas magique, et je ne savais pas trop si ce français était moldu ou non. Donc je restais pendant tout le trajet sur mes petites affaires. J'avais envoyé deux trois messages à Alexie pour savoir si tout allait bien, et si elle s'était remise de sa cuite de la veille. Je n'aimais pas vraiment ça. Elle était différente, j'étais l'une des seules à la connaître par coeur. Borislav avait prit soin d'elle mais on savait tout les deux qu'elle déraillait. Et Merlin ! Elle n'avait toujours pas parlé au thérapeute...

 **\- Mademoiselle Grindewald, vous êtes arrivé,** m'informa le chauffeur avant de descendre pour sortir m'ouvrir une nouvelle fois la portière.

Je tenais mon chapeau pour éviter qu'il ne s'envole. À peine avais-je mit un pied dehors que je voyais un ancien immeuble de Paris dressé devant moi. Les murs du rez-de-chaussée étaient des vitres, et je voyais une déco très moderne. J'entrais dedans. Il y avait un immense comptoir en blanc laqué. Je pariais que la fille qui ce trouvait là était cette Gladys. Je m'approchais et entendais cette fille répondre au téléphone. Elle me faisait signe de me taire. J'arquais un sourcil en la regardant. Non mais sérieux ?!

J'attendais là pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne raccroche encore une fois. Gladys levait les yeux vers moi.

 **\- Bonjour, Alice c'est ça ?**

Je plissais des yeux en hochant la tête. Elle levais le bras puis me montrait le fond de l'entrée. Je voyais un ascenseur en verre.

 **\- Sixième étage.**

Je la regardais un instant. C'était tout ? J'avais attendu pour ça ? Je ne savais pas à qui je devais m'adresser. Je fis claquer ma langue avant de me diriger vers l'ascenseur. Je l'appelais et rentrais dedans. Tout comme le transplanage, je n'étais pas très fan des ascenseurs. Plus je montais, plus l'angoisse s'agrandissait.

 **\- Il faut pas que tu plantes. C'est ta seule chance,** murmurais-je à moi-même.

Avec les portes en verre, je voyais plusieurs étages. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. J'avais vu plusieurs mannequins, et des gens courir partout avec des tissus en tout genre. J'avalais ma salive en voyant les portes s'ouvrir doucement.

Je mettais un pied sur le sol blanc de l'agence. Il y avait une légère musique d'ambiance. J'avançais tout droit, il y avait deux immenses salle de réunion, et une partie dressing impeccablement rangé. J'entendais quelqu'un parler français, et forcément je ne comprenais pas grand chose. Je reprenais une grande respiration avant de toquet sur la porte qui était entrouverte.

La voix s'arrêta, et j'entendais des bruits de talons arriver vers ma direction. J'allais enfin connaître la personne qui m'avait engagé. Et ça sans avoir fait une école avant, juste avec des simples croquis et lettre de motivation. J'avais l'impression que la porte s'ouvrait au ralentis.

 **\- Alice Grindewald.**

Mes yeux furent grand ouvert. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je n'avais pas imaginer que ça pouvait être elle. Une grande blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle avait un style élégant et une véritable grâce. Elle me souriait, ses lèvres étaient souligner d'un rouge intense. Il n'y avait pas une faute de goût. Jamais.

 **\- Victoire.**

J'étais tellement surprise que je ne pouvais rien dire de plus. Victoire Weasley (ou Lupin maintenant) était la plus âgé des enfants Weasley. C'était l'une des plus belles filles de Poudlard quand elle y était. Elle était semi-velane. Une fois sortie de Poudlard, elle avait fait une école de styliste à Londres pendant 3ans, et avait finalement été assistante chez deux marques moldus. Et depuis maintenant 2ans elle avait créé sa propre marque. L'une des seules avec celle de la mère de Louann qui valait le coup. Un simple « W ». C'était bien l'une des seule Weasley dont j'admirais à ce point son parcours.

Je n'en revenais toujours pas d'être face à elle. Pas car elle était célèbre, simple et d'un talent sans fin dans son domaine. Mais surtout car je ne mettais jamais mise dans la tête que ça aurait pu être son agence.

 **\- Entre je t'en pris,** fit Victoire poliment en me laissant passer.

J'hésitais une demi-seconde avant de la suivre. Son bureau était immense et tellement sobre. C'était l'une des premières fois où j'enviais véritablement quelqu'un. Je m'asseyais en face d'elle alors que Victoire ensorcelait le thé pour nous servir.

Je jetais plusieurs coup d'oeil autour d'elle. Il y avait quelque photo en noir et blanc. Je voyais sa famille, je remarquais Rose et Lily sur certaine. Les seules photos qu'il y avait chez moi, enfin chez les Grindewald n'étaient en fait que des immenses portraits. Grigori avait déjà tout brûler je suppose.

 **\- Est-ce que tu es déçu Alice ?** Demanda Victoire avec un regard insistant. **Je peux t'appeler Alice ?**

 **\- Oui vous pouvez.**

 **\- Tu peux me tutoyer,** souriait-elle.

Je hochais la tête un tout petit peu.

 **\- Donc, tu es déçu que ça soit moi ?**

Je secouais la tête rapidement.

 **\- Non, non pas du tout. Je suis étonnée. Et je ne comprend pas trop,** avouais-je.

Victoire plissait ses yeux tout en souriant. Elle laissait un silence entre nous pour boire une gorgée de son thé.

 **\- Il n'y a aucune émotion sur ton visage... C'est très intéressant. C'est mystérieux, et je dirais même qu'il y a une pointe de pureté,** annonça-t-elle.

Je la regardais toujours droit dans les yeux. Je ne savais pas si c'était un compliment ou non. À vrai dire on m'avait toujours dit que j'étais aussi froide qu'un glaçon. Et aussi très hautaine. Mais bon, qui ne l'était pas quand il avait comme famille des ex-mangemort ?

On buvait notre thé encore un fois en silence. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, et j'avais un peu de mal à lancer une conversation. Heureusement pour moi Victoire s'en chargea à ma place :

 **\- Je suis vraiment ravis de travailler avec toi. Mon entreprise c'est agrandi depuis quelques années, et j'avais l'idée de former une pro du stylisme et de la mode depuis quelques temps. J'adore partager tout ce que** **j'apprends** **, mais je n'avais pas l'emploie du temps pour. Et puis l'entreprise n'était pas encore en plein essor. Alors maintenant j'ai pu te choisir,** fit-elle avec une voix harmonieuse.

 **\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir prit une personne qui sortait d'une école de stylisme ?** Demandais-je.

 **\- Ce que j'ai apprit chez les Moldus, c'est qu'il faut souvent se fier à l'audace et au talent des jeunes avant de la qualification. Et puis je suis là pour t'apprendre le métier de long en large.**

Je hochais la tête puis contractais ma mâchoire. J'étais légèrement angoissée.

 **\- Comment vous m'avez choisi ? L'annonce anonyme avait été faite dans tout le Royaume-Unis.**

Victoire lâcha un petit rire en posant sa tasse de thé.

 **\- Le Bal Givré du Ministère de la Magie,** fit-elle.

 **\- Je ne comprend pas,** avouais-je en fronçant des sourcils.

 **\- Ta robe. Elle n'était dans aucune collection de sorcier, et encore moins de moldu. J'ai supposé que tu l'avais fait toi-même. Je connaissais ta famille de nom. Qui ne connaît pas les Grindewald. Je t'avoue que j'étais très réticente vis à vis de ton père.**

 **\- Mais c'est grâce à cette robe alors ?** M'étonnais-je.

Elle rigolait une nouvelle fois tout en se levant. Je restais assise en la suivant du regard. Victoire se tournait pour regarder le paysage de Paris.

 **\- C'était vos vacances d'hiver, et j'ai vu Scarlett pour la première fois chez Hermione. J'ai parlé du Bal Givré avec elle et Rose. Et fait ma petite enquête sur toi grâce à Scarlett, Alexie et Casey.**

 **\- Mais, elles ne m'ont rien dit du tout.**

 **\- Je suis plus maligne que ça, je sais garder un secret. Et puis personne ne savait que je cherchais une nouvelle employée. J'ai mangé chez les Londubat un soir et là j'ai su qu'il fallait qu'on reçoive un lettre de motivation de ta part. Dans la chambre de Alexie, il y avait plusieurs croquis et dessins signé AG. J'ai vite fait le lien.**

 **\- J'en reviens pas, vraiment. Je croyais que j'étais simplement une fille lambda avec des rêves pleins la tête. Et qui griffonnait des robes. Je ne réalise pas encore en faite.**

Victoire se retourna vers moi avec un grand sourire.

 **\- Pourtant c'est le cas. Tu es là chez W. J'espère ne pas être déçu, mais je fais rarement de mauvais choix. Je suis confiante.**

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux alors que Victoire revenait s'asseoir face à moi.

 **\- Je suis ravis de te voir à Paris. Je ne savais pas si tu allais accepter étant donné que tu étais loin de ton petit copain, et de ta famille. Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée que tes parents t'ont laissé venir dans ce monde semi-moldu,** rajouta-t-elle.

J'avalais ma salive, et faisais un petit sourire faux.

 **\- C'était compliqué,** fis-je simplement.

Victoire me regarda intensément pour comprendre ce que je cachais. Je ne baissais pas les yeux, mais pourtant j'avais un peu mal au coeur. Je n'étais pas tout à fait remise de la lettre de mon paternel. Après une longue minute à éviter de faire apparaître les mots de Grigori ou bien le visage de Vania, je baissais les yeux.

 **\- Alice ?**

 **\- J'ai été déshérité.**

Le sourire de Victoire se fana et je reprenais vite la parole :

 **\- Être la fille de parfait mangemort n'était pas ce que je voulais pour ma vie. C'est mon choix. Enfin... Je ne voulais pas être rayé de ma famille, mais c'est mon choix d'être ici face à toi. J'assume pleinement mes décisions.**

 **\- Je suis désolée. Tu ne reviendras pas en arrière ?** Me questionna-t-elle.

Je lâchais un rire amer.

 **\- Ce n'est pas possible. J'ai vraiment été banni du clan des Grindewald.**

Victoire hocha la tête lentement.

 **\- Tu es sûre de toi alors ?** Fit-elle d'un ton très professionnelle.

 **\- Absolument.**

 **\- Parfait,** ajouta Victoire en me tendant sa main.

Je lui serrais sans cérémonie.

 **\- J'essayerais d'être à la hauteur.**

 **\- Je suis sûre que tu le seras,** lança Victoire. Je suis là pour ça.

 **Point de vue de Hugo Weasley.**

La rentrée à Poudlard n'avait pas du tout les mêmes allure que d'habitude. C'était pour moi une première. C'était la première fois de ma scolarité que je ne rentrais pas avec l'une des personnes de ma famille. Il n'y avait plus Lily ou bien Rose. J'étais le dernier des Weasley. Je n'avais plus aucun cousins dans l'école. C'était bizarre mais j'attendais vraiment ce moment. Le moment où quand on parlerait de Weasley ça serait moi et non Rose.

J'étais en dernière année. Je n'étais pas aussi douée que Rose en cours, ni même si studieux que Albus. Encore moins aussi douée avec les filles comme James ou alors Fred. Mais j'étais moi, et j'étais désormais le dernier de la longue liste des Weasley à être à Poudlard.

Évidement maman avait pleuré quand j'étais monté dans le train. Rose était là elle aussi, tout comme Lorcan et Pierre. Ils étaient venu dire au revoir à Cassandra. Ron avait réussi à calmer Hermione une fois que j'étais monté dans le Poudlard Express. J'étais complètement excité, j'allais être attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch, comment je le savais ? Car j'avais été nommé Capitaine ! Et ouais moi Hugo Weasley.

J'étais aussi excité à l'idée d'avoir la chance de participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Cette année ça se passait enfin à Poudlard ! J'avais rêvé de participé à ce tournoi dès mon plus jeune âge. Mon père me lisait des histoires quand j'étais gamin, il me parlait de mon oncle et ses exploits. J'étais émerveillé devant ce tournoi. Je voulais avoir ma chance moi aussi.

 **\- Hugo !**

Je me retournais pour voir Juliet arriver derrière moi. Je lui prenais la taille pour la coller contre le mur du train. Je laissais passer les premières années tout en embrassant ma copine. Elle caressa ma nuque avec ses deux mains pendant je m'amusais à toucher son nez avec le mien. On avait passé notre été ensemble. Je n'étais pas aller à la Nouvelle Orléans... J'avais préféré resté avec Juliet.

Je n'aimais pas penser à leur voyage. Je n'aimais pas ça simplement car Lily était revenue différente. Elle n'était pas bien. Ça inquiétait beaucoup ma famille. Ça m'inquiétait moi aussi. Et puis... Alexie avait tué un mec. Seul Lorcan m'avait plus ou moins parlé de l'incident, j'avais essayé d'avoir des réponses de Charlie mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne parlait pas de ça. Personne ne parlait de leur voyage. Ni mes amis, ni ma famille. J'étais dans l'ignorance la plus complète.

 **\- Allez vient on va prendre une place,** fit Juliet en me ramenant à la réalité.

Elle me prenait la main et on marchait dans les allées des wagons. J'allais pour rentrer dans une cabine avec Juliet. À l'intérieur il y avait une partie de l'équipe de Quidditch. Avant de mettre un pas à l'intérieure je voyais Cassandra au loin. J'hésitais un petit instant avant de me diriger vers mon amie d'enfance.

 **\- Cass' !** M'exclamais-je.

Elle se retourna vers moi. Elle n'avait pas son sourire habituel. C'était bizarre, je l'avais toujours connu avec son sourire scotcher sur son visage. J'arrivais à sa hauteur.

 **\- Tu vas bien ?** Demandais-je.

 **\- Oui et toi Hugo ?**

 **\- Tu veux venir avec nous ?**

 **\- Oh. Euh. Non Hugo, je dois aller à une réunion de toute façon.**

 **\- Une réunion ? Si tôt ? Pourquoi faire ?** M'étonnais-je.

 **\- J'ai été nommé Préfet en Chef de Serdaigle.**

 **\- C'est super Cass' !** M'exclamais-je. **Tu pourras faire des soirées dans tes appartements héhé!**

 **\- Ouais,** coupa court Cass'. **Je dois y aller Hugo, on se voit plus tard.**

J'avais à peine hoché la tête qu'elle était partie dans un autre wagon. Je fronçais des sourcils avant de retourner avec mes amis. Je voyage se passer très bien. Mes amis rigolait, Juliet parlait déjà de la saison de Quidditch. Je n'essayais de ne pas penser à ma soeur à Londres, ou bien Alexie qui allait mal. Et encore moins au comportement étrange de Cassandra. Je posais ma tête contre la vitre.

Le voyage était passé vite. Je mettais le pied sur le sol de Pré-au-Lard avec un sourire aux lèvres. J'avais l'impression de rentrer à la maison. Juliet me prenait la main pour qu'on se dirige vers les diligences. Alexie pouvait les voir... Elle pouvait voir les sombrales maintenant. J'avalais ma salive en me stoppant devant la diligence. Est-ce qu'elle souffrait ? Est-ce qu'Alexie voulait aller de l'avant ou bien complètement oublier son passé ? Je voulais la voir.

 **\- Hugo tu montes ?** Demanda l'un de mes amis.

Je hochais la tête en montant enfin dans la diligence. Juliet me regardait légèrement inquiète. Le reste de la soirée se passer bien. Enfin c'était comme chaque rentrée à Poudlard. McGonagall nous faisait un long speech comme quoi il fallait faire honneur à notre maison, que les A.S.P.I.C étaient plus qu'important. Et que ce n'était pas parce qu'on allait recevoir Durmstrang et Beauxbâton qu'il fallait qu'on se relâche pour nos études. Non McGo ne sera jamais indulgent avec les cours.

En parlant de Beauxbâton et Durmstrang. Il n'arrivait que la vielle d'Halloween. On avait encore le temps pour les accueillir. Le seul truc un peu emmerdant dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, c'était qu'on était obligé de participé au Bal de Noël. Et donc passer quelques jours à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël. Je n'étais pas un très bon danseur. J'avais deux pieds gauche, comme mon père en fait.

Le repas finissait rapidement. Certains de mes camarades étaient montés dans la salle commune. C'était bizarre mais j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait une compétition beaucoup plus importante entre les maisons cette année. C'était le jour de la rentrée et je ressentais déjà dans les regards de certain 7ème années. Après tout ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient, mais moi je ferais tout pour ramener la coupe de Quidditch à Gryffondor.

 **\- Allez Hugo ! On va quand même pas laisser les premières années sur le meilleur sofa !** S'écria Dean Green en montant les escaliers magique.

Alors que Juliet me prenait la main je m'approchais d'elle en vitesse pour lui laisser un baiser sur la tempe. Elle fronçait des sourcils mais je posais un doigt sur sa ride du lion pour qu'elle arrête.

 **\- Je vais voir Cassandra avant de monter,** déclarais-je en voyant mon amie prendre un escalier à part.

 **\- D'accord pas de soucis.**

Juliet partait avec le reste de Gryffondor. Je marchais en direction de Cassandra, en montant rapidement les escaliers je me manifestais derrière elle.

 **\- Cass,** souriais-je.

 **\- Hugo.**

 **\- Tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Oui oui.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que tu me mens.**

 **\- Je n'aime pas mentir Hugo, mais je n'aime pas non plus inquiéter les gens pour rien.**

Je fronçais des sourcils. Je n'aimais pas du tout ce genre de phrase sortir de sa bouche. Cassandra prenait la porte du couloir, je passais après elle. Elle ne voulait pas parler pour le moment, on restait silencieux pendant tout le chemin vers ses appartements. Je ne savais même pas qui partageait sa chambre. Si c'était un Serpentard, un Gryffondor ou bien un Poufsouffle. J'avais fait ce chemin des centaines de fois pour voir Pierre et Lorcan dans leurs chambres, et maintenant je le faisais pour accompagné Cass'. On arrivait face à sa porte, et elle l'ouvrait sans hésitation.

À peine à l'intérieur, Cassandra se stoppa comme un piquet. J'étais plus grand qu'elle et je bougeais pour voir ce qu'il y avait.

 **\- Tu devrais y aller Hugo,** murmura-t-elle.

 **\- Pourquoi tu...**

Je me coupais tout seul en voyant ce qu'il y avait devant nous. Les affaires de Cassandra avait été éparpillé dans le salon, et sa malle était ouverte. Je soufflais en posant ma main sur son épaule.

 **\- Cass,** essayais-je.

 **\- Je vais aller retrouver mes affaires Hugo.**

 **\- Je peux t'aider,** insistais-je.

 **\- S'il te plaît vas-t-en.**

 **\- Cassandra.**

 **\- Arrête s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Je sais comment faire maintenant,** déclara-t-elle en rangeant ses affaires.

 **\- Je trouverais qui a fait ça si tu veux.**

 **\- Ça sert à rien. Tout sera fini en Juin. Je peux très bien m'en sortir toute seule. T'inquiète pas,** fit Cassandra brièvement.

J'ouvrais la bouche mais Cassandra se leva pour me dire au revoir. Je ne disais, je ne faisais rien. Elle me fit un petit sourire en refermant la porte. Aucune de mes anciennes amies allaient bien. Ma dernière année ne commençait pas comme je l'avais voulu.

 **Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

J'étais exténuée. Et ouais croyez le ou non mais être mannequin était beaucoup plus épuisant qu'on pouvait le croire. Les jours où je ne prenais pas soin de mon corps, je passais mon temps à l'agence, ou dans des endroits insolites où les photographes voulaient être. J'avais un emploi du temps décalé à la naine. Ce qui voulait dire que je rentrais plus tard qu'elle, et sautais très souvent le midi étant trop occupé avec mes nouvelles activités. Honnêtement c'était le pied. Tout ces gens autour de moi et pour s'occuper de moi me faisaient moitié mouiller. Je voulais dire merde quoi, j'avais des stylistes, des coiffeurs, des maquilleuses. Limite on m'habillait à ma place, c'était géniale. La seule chose que j'avais à faire c'était d'être moi. Apparemment j'avais un charme assez spécial... En gros j'étais carrément canon mais rebelle. J'étais au-dessus du lot quoi.

J'ouvrais la porte de l'appartement pour rentrer dedans. Je levais les yeux. Il n'y avait personne. Je posais mon sac à main et retirais mes talons pour aller vers la chambre de Weasley. Évidement je ne frappais pas avant d'ouvrir la porte.

 **\- Alors petit nain je t'ai manqué ?** M'exclamais-je en allant directement vers son lit.

Rose soupirait en tournant une page d'un de ses nombreux manuels qui se trouvait sur son bureau.

 **\- Je voudrais tellement que tu me manques, cela voudrait dire que ça ferait longtemps que je ne t'aurais pas vu,** fit Rose.

Je plissais des yeux en m'allongeant sur son lit.

 **\- Tu ne survivrais pas une journée sans les bons conseils de Tati Lou,** répliquais-je.

Elle rigola.

 **\- Le dernier conseil que tu m'as donné était de ne pas faire ma dissertation pour pouvoir regarder une énième série moldu avec toi. Tu parles d'un conseil.**

 **\- Hé ! Je t'ai aussi conseillé de mettre cette jupe et tu l'as fait je te préviens.**

 **\- Mais je l'avais déjà sur moi,** se justifia-t-elle sans se retourner vers moi.

 **\- Oui mais je t'ai donné mon accord.**

 **\- Tu es pas possible,** râla-t-elle.

 **\- J'ai toujours raison,** souriais-je en prenant mon portable.

 **\- Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux à part m'empêcher de travailler ?** Demanda-t-elle.

 **\- Arrête tes conneries. Tu m'attendais patiemment depuis que tu es sortie de tes cours. J'ai même eut droit à l'habituel ''Tu rentres quand ?'' par texto, à croire que tu as peur que je te surprenne entre de te toucher.**

 **\- Lou !** S'exclama Rose outrée.

Elle s'était finalement retournée vers moi.

 **\- Tu en as pas marre de faire ta prude h24 ? Tout le monde s'en fout, et puis tu as droit de fantasmer sur moi hein. Je peux le comprendre je suis quand même sacrément bandante.**

Weasley secouait la tête sûrement trop choqué comme d'habitude.

 **\- Allez dis le que tu es contente de me voir,** défiais-je.

 **\- Je suis contente de te voire,** capitula rapidement Rose.

 **\- Tu es pas drôle ce soir,** sifflais-je.

Elle soupira bruyamment en refermant ses livres. Je levais mes yeux de mon téléphone pour la voir se faire un chignon et venir s'asseoir au pied de son lit. La naine me faisait un sourire légèrement hypocrite, je plissais des yeux en attendant.

 **\- Allez vas-y.**

 **\- Quoi ?** Demandais-je froidement.

 **\- Raconte moi ta journée.**

Je la regardais de haut en bas mais un petit sourire au coin des lèvres venait de naître sur mon visage. Je laissais quelques minutes de silence entre nous, mais je craquais rapidement.

 **\- Ok si ça t'intéresse, fin je suis pas sûre que tu comprennes tout mais bon,** me vantais-je.

Rose roulait des yeux.

\- Louann !

 **\- Ok ok ! C'était extra ! On a fait le tournage des collections Automne-Hiver des nouvelles marques. Côté moldu et sorcier. C'était fou, y avait des caméras partout, et surtout des fringues à couper le souffle. Y avait genre des centaines de fringues et accessoires, et puis des mannequins qui venait des quatre coins de la planète. Ils préparent les égéries pour les fashion week du monde entier. Ils m'ont proposés plusieurs casting, je t'avoue que je suis carrément excité. Ça va être extra !**

 **\- C'est génial mais, ça veut dire que tu vas faire plusieurs grandes villes ?**

 **\- Le Big Four ! Yes madame.** M'exclamais-je en claquant mes doigts en l'air. **Enfin si je suis prise.**

 **\- C'est génial, mais... C'est quoi les villes déjà ?** Demanda-t-elle avec sa tête de chien battue.

Je levais les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

 **\- Tu as vraiment pas de culture. Ça commence à New York puis Londres, après Milan pour finir à Paris. Ça va être dingue. Et mamamia y aura tellement de belle fille à regarder. Mater n'est pas tromper,** dis-je avec un clin d'oeil.

 **\- Tu vas aller à Milan du coup ?** Fit très sérieusement Rose.

J'ouvrais ma bouche pour la refermer. Merde. Milan. Je ne m'étais pas fait absolument tout le programme dans ma tête. Mais c'était évident que je croiserais Pansy là bas si j'y allais. C'était genre la Queen de la mode en Italie maintenant. Et surtout dans le monde sorcier. Et avec le Big Four, les meilleures créateurs de mode sorciers se mêlaient parfaitement avec les moldus. Merde. Je n'aimais pas ça, putain. Je le savais pourtant que ce n'était qu'une question de semaine avant que son nom ou bien ses activités me reviennent en plein face. Après tout j'avais suivie la même branche qu'elle.

Je détestais penser à elle. Juste à penser à Pansy j'avais envie de me terrer dans mon lit et tout plaquer pour ne plus avoir affaire à elle... Elle m'avait laissé seule. Depuis tant d'année... Mon cerveau fusait dans tout les sens, j'avais des brides de souvenirs avec Pansy. Son putain de mariage avec Pablo revenait très vite en tête. Comment elle avait fait pour se marier avec un mec comme ça sans me le présenter ? Est-ce qu'elle l'aimait vraiment d'ailleurs ? Mon coeur se serra alors que je baissais les yeux. Est-ce que Pansy n'avait aimé que mon géniteur ? Ma gorge se nouait, qui c'était d'ailleurs ? Rose me rendait faible, elle m'éloignait de mon objectif de retrouver mon père. Je ne voulais pas laisser ça pendant trois ans ! Je voulais savoir qui était mon père ! Qui est-ce qui avait abandonner ma mère, et moi par la même occasion.

 **\- Lou,** murmura Rose. **Est-ce que tu veux manger ?**

Je levais les yeux vers elle. Elle venait de me ramener à la réalité. Je n'avais pas très faim mais je hochais quand même la tête. J'avais un nœud à la gorge, et mes mains commençaient à trembler. Rose me prenait une de mes mains pour me tirer hors de sa chambre.

 **\- Allez vient, j'ai fait à manger avant que tu arrives. J'espère que tu aimeras.**

Je savais que Rose faisait ça pour changer de sujet. Je détestais faire pitié, et pourtant c'était ce que je faisais. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais la naine arrivait toujours à parfaitement changer de sujet quand il s'agissait de mon géniteur... Elle me cachait quelque chose ? Peut-être qu'elle savait qui c'était ? Après tout elle avait le temps de faire son enquête après les cours, et avant que je revienne à l'appartement. Elle me le cachait !? Rose me lâcha une fois dans la cuisine.

 **\- Tu sais qui c'est.**

 **\- De quoi ?** Demanda Rose en sortant le plat du four.

 **\- Mon père.**

Rose soupira en posant le plat.

 **\- Louann, arrête de croire que je te mens toujours.**

 **\- Tu n'en parles jamais, et puis tu es continuellement avec Sawyer au téléphone.**

 **\- Non mais je rêve. Sawyer et moi sommes amis. Et si je ne te parle pas de Pansy ou bien de ton père c'est simplement pour ça,** se défendait-elle.

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Demandais-je durement.

 **\- Car tu deviens à la fois triste, énervé, et méchante. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de te voir mal ?**

 **\- Tu as pas besoin d'avoir pitié de moi,** dis-je les dents serrés.

 **\- Louann je n'ai pas pitié de toi. Et je t'ai dis que je t'aiderais quoiqu'il arrive. Mais peut être que tu n'es pas prête psychologiquement à découvrir qui c'est.**

 **\- Donc tu sais qui c'est ?**

Je commençais à monter le ton, et je sentais mes tempes bouillonner.

 **\- Je te dis que non ! Je te disais ça, car je ne pense pas que tu sois apte à connaître son existence par toi même. Après tout c'est peut être pour te protéger que tout le monde te l'a caché.**

 **\- Mais ça me rend dingue putain ! Pourquoi je devrais être la seul à vivre dans le mensonge ? Tu voudrais avoir une partie de toi complètement oublié ? C'est dégueulasse ! Je mérite d'avoir la vérité. Je veux juste que ça s'arrête putain.**

 **\- Donc si tu sais qui c'est tu vivras mieux ta vie ? C'est ça ?** Demanda Rose le plus poliment possible. **Car si ce que tu veux alors ok, on commence ce soir. Mais si ça ne t'apporte rien à part de la tristesse, ça ne sert à rien. Je ne resterais pas face à toi pour te voir te détruire. Et je ne veux pas te ramasser à la petite cuillère si tout ce que tu as découvert te rend encore plus malheureuse.**

 **\- Alors ne reste pas là. Fait ce que tu veux, je ferais ça seule. Tu es libre comme l'air dans ce cas.**

 **\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire Lou !**

 **\- Je me débrouillerais toute seule comme je l'ai toujours fait,** sifflais-je en sortant de la cuisine.

 **\- Louann !** S'écria Rose. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!**

Je levais la main pour lui faire signe de ne pas me suivre. J'avais chaud, et mes mains tremblaient beaucoup trop. Est-ce que c'était Arthur King Adams oui ou non ? Est-ce que Sawyer était mon demi-frère ? Ou alors Pansy s'était fait toute la communauté sang-pur d'Angleterre ? Je voulais savoir. C'était mon droit.

Je rentrais dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte. Il fallait que je me débrouille toute seule. Mes gestes étaient brouillons, je renversais sans le vouloir une partie de mes soins sur le sol. Je fouillais rapidement dans plusieurs trousses de toilette pour trouver mon bien.

Je tenais le petit sachet dans mes mains. Il me le fallait. À peine mes doigts en contacte avec le Memoria je sentais mes veines me quémandaient cette drogue. C'était mon seul moyen de savoir, personne ne me mentirait. Il y aurait juste moi face à mon passé.

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux avant de me regarder dans la glace. Qu'est-ce que j'étais entrain de faire ? Pourquoi j'étais si vulnérable ? J'étais entrain de me créer encore plus de problème, je devrais être entrain d'aider ma copine avec ses propres problèmes. Je n'étais qu'une gamine égoïste. Tout le monde me le disait, et c'était une vérité.

Je prenais un verre pour mettre de l'eau chaude dedans. Je n'hésitais pas une seule seconde avant de mettre le petit sachet dans le verre.

 **\- Louann ! Sort de là !** S'exclama Rose. **Merlin ! Non ! Tu m'avais promis !**

Je fermais les yeux pour faire abstraction de ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire. Je regardais le contenue du verre avant de le prendre cul sec. Juste fini je tentais de le déposer sur le bord du lavabo. J'avais l'impression que ma tête tournait déjà. Le verre se fracassa au sol. Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois en me maintenant contre le meuble du lavabo. Il faisait chaud. Ma gorge était déshydraté.

 **\- Louann !** Hurla Rose en tapant sur la porte.

Tout était flou devant moi. Les murs tombaient, je perdais l'équilibre... Une fumé blanche tournoya autour de moi pendant un instant... Puis il n'y avait plus que du noir.

 _J'étais aspirée dans un de mes souvenirs. Comme le premier de mes souvenirs je voyais le sol de mon appartement. J'avais compris maintenant que je ne pouvais pas contrôler mes gestes et donc en aucun cas trouver la solution à mes problèmes._

 _\- Il va bientôt arriver tu devrais partir Daphné._

 _La voix de Pansy me glaçait le sang. Les dernières fois que j'avais à faire à elle c'était dans mon propre passé. Est-ce qu'elle me manquait ? J'étais bien trop énervée pour le savoir._

 _\- Tu ne devrais pas te laisser avoir si facilement, conseilla ma marraine._

 _Est-ce qu'elles parlaient bien de mon géniteur ou pas ? J'étais toujours cloîtrer dans mon parc pour gosse, avec mes licornes à la con. Quand je pense que j'aimais vraiment ce genre de joué quand j'étais mioche. Les bruits de pas de Daphné me ramenait dans mon souvenir. Je voyais ma marraine beaucoup plus jeune entrain de se baisser pour me laisser un baiser sur la front. Je ne réagissais pas. Quel âge j'avais cette fois-ci ? Un ou deux ans ? Peut être plus._

 _Un crack sonore m'alertait que ma marraine était partie de l'appartement. À peine fait j'entendais la cheminée crépiter. Quelqu'un venait d'apparaître en empruntant le réseau de cheminée. Évidement moi gamine n'en avait rien à foutre. C'était fou comment j'étais dans mes délires à cette époque._

 _Sans savoir pourquoi je sentais mon coeur battre un peu plus fort. Est-ce que c'était le moment où j'allais savoir ? Absolument tout. Peut être que Rose avait raison. Mon coeur s'emballait. J'avais peur. Je n'étais pas prête ! Je ne voulais pas que ça soit Arthur Adams. Est-ce que je le méritais après tout ? J'étais le parfait mélange d'une mère sans amour et d'un père ivrognee et sadique incapable de prendre soin de lui. Je le savais même au fond de moi._

 _\- Pansy, ça fait du bien de te voir._

 _\- Tu as raconté quoi cette fois-ci ? Voyage d'affaire ? Ou réunion tard au Ministère ? Tacla ma mère._

 _\- C'est dur aussi pour moi. Je dois élever mon fils et aussi une fille de chaque côté._

 _\- Ne remet pas la faute sur moi, j'avais annoncé que je ne pouvais pas élever un enfant seule !_

 _Je n'étais pas prête. Je ne le serais jamais. J'apprenais déjà à vivre avec Pansy dans ma vie. Alors je ne pouvais pas accepter ça. Je ne pouvais pas être la fille de Arthur King Adams et de Pansy Parkinson. J'avais l'impression de suffoquer dans mon propre souvenir. Ça n'allait pas ! J'avais mal._

 _\- Je te le répète, elle a besoin de toi._

 _\- Je suis là._

 _\- Il faut que tu sois à cent pour-cent là pour elle._

 _\- Je ne peux pas ! S'énerva mon géniteur._

 _\- Tu crois que je peux moi ? Je ne suis pas du tout maternel, et j'ai vraiment du mal. Mais je le fais ! On est deux dans ce merdier !_

 _L'homme qui était là ne disait rien. Pansy s'impatienta en tapant du pied. Moi enfant était toujours occupé avec des peluches en tout genre. J'avais envie de sortir de ce souvenir, je ne voulais pas avoir mes réponses comme ça finalement. Je me demandais si l'un de mes parents m'aimaient vraiment, ou bien si je n'avais que gâcher leur vie à chacun._

 _\- Elle a les yeux de son frère._

 _C'était comme un coup de massue dans ma poitrine. J'avais du mal à respirer. J'avais terriblement mal. Je voulais sortir de là ! Merlin ! Sawyer ? Merlin ! J'avais l'impression que j'allais m'évanouir. Que j'allais vomir ou mourir. J'avais chaud. Ma respiration était suffocante. De la fumé apparaissait dans toute la pièce, puis petit à petit m'enveloppait. Un spasme, puis un autre._

 _Sawyer. Mon frère ?_

Je sentais mon corps trembler, et le goût du sang. Une douleur intense envahissait mon cerveau. Quelque chose se rompre dans mon cerveau quand mes paupières palpitaient. Je n'étais pas assez forte.

 **\- Louann !**

Quelque chose me maintenait la tête. Ma respiration était nulle. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre. Je m'étouffais à chercher de l'air. J'avais mal. Je souffrais tellement que je voulais que tout s'arrête maintenant. Je voulais tout stopper ! J'avais l'impression que ma tête était coincé dans un étau.

 **\- Lou !**

Mes convulsion se stoppaient d'un coup. Mes paupières s'ouvraient en grand, et une immense bouffée d'air rentrait dans mes poumons. C'était tellement brutal que ça me faisait plier en deux. J'étais choquée.

 **\- Merlin ! Lou ! Tu. Merlin ! Que !** S'affola Rose un instant.

Elle se jeta dans mes bras. Je ne disais rien. Mon coeur battait trop vite, et mes respirations étaient affolante. Je passais une main sur mon visage pour retirer le sang de mon visage.

 **\- Merlin,** soufflais-je à mi-voix.

Sawyer. Ce n'était pas possible ! Pendant tant d'année on nous avait caché ça ? La rage revenait au galop ! Comment on avait pu m'exclure de la vie de Pansy et aussi celle de mon géniteur ? Ce n'était pas possible. Je ne comprenais rien. Je voulais en être sûre. J'avais les mêmes yeux que mon frère. C'était ce qu'il avait dit ! C'était ce qu'il avait dit putain ! Et comme par hasard on avait les yeux de notre père c'était ça le délire !

Je me levais précipitamment en me dégageant de Rose.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Je sortais de la salle de bain pour prendre ma baguette dans mon sac à main.

 **\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Louann répond moi !**

 **\- Tu n'as pas à me suivre !** Aboyais-je.

 **\- Lou ! Tu m'avais promis de détruire cette putain de drogue !**

 **\- Comme quoi je tiens pas mes promesses.**

 **\- Lou !**

Une énorme pression se fit autour de moi, alors que tout devenait noir. C'était impossible que je puisse respirer, un bruit sourd pressa mes tympans alors que j'essayais de garder mes yeux ouvert. Je sentais quelque chose de lourd m'emporter. J'avais encore plus mal.

CRACK.

 **\- Merlin ! On aurait pu être désarticulé !**

Je ne tournais pas la tête à ma droite, je comprenais vite que Rose m'avait agrippé le bras. Je marchais en direction de la maison.

 **\- Tu es dingue de transplaner d'aussi loin !** S'exclama-t-elle. **Lou dis moi ce que tu as vu ?! S'il te plaît Louann ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas jeté le Memoria ?**

Rose m'attrapait le bras mais je le retirais avant de monter sur le perron de l'entrée. Je ne frappais pas en ouvrant la porte bleue. Je voulais des réponses, je voulais qu'il me dise droit de les yeux que j'avais raison.

 **\- Rose ! Parkinson ? Qu'est-ce.**

 **\- Louann explique moi je t'en supplie,** se larmoya Rose en coupant Lorcan.

Je montais les escaliers rapidement. Ce n'était pas possible. Des années que je vivais sans savoir qui était mon géniteur. Et voilà que tout exploser ! Maintenant ? Pourquoi j'avais été si stupide ? Machinalement j'entrais dans la chambre de Sawyer. Surpris il sursauta de son lit.

 **\- Lou ! Putain... Tu m'as foutu les boules. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**

J'avançais face à lui, il fronçait des sourcils. Une de mes mains vint lui attrapé son menton. Je le fixais dans ses yeux. Ses yeux claire. Je faisais un pas en arrière. Mes narines se dilatèrent pour trouver de l'air. Ça faisait tellement mal.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?** Fit-il.

 **\- Tu le savais ?** Sifflais-je.

Il refronça des sourcils.

 **\- De quoi ? Je te suis pas là.**

 **\- Arthur peut pas être mon père. Y a pas de justice,** marmonnais-je.

 **\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?** S'agaça Sawyer.

 **\- Louann, on va retourner à Londres,** essaya Rose en s'approchant par derrière.

Je secouais la tête en lâchant un rire nerveux.

 **\- Putain est-ce que tu le savais ?** M'énervais-je en poussant Sawyer.

Il percuta sa commode à l'arrière.

 **\- De quoi ?!** Hurla-t-il.

 **\- Que tu es mon frère ! Tu as les mêmes yeux que moi ! Tu as les mêmes putains d'yeux que moi. On a les mêmes que notre père. Que de ce connard d'Arthur King Adams !** Aboyais-je en frappant son torse.

Sawyer me prit mes deux poignets mais je me débattais. Ce n'était pas possible ! Je ne méritais pas ça ! Je n'étais pas prête ! Je contractais ma mâchoire. Ma mère n'avait pas voulu de moi. Elle voulait avorté. Elle ne m'aimait pas. Arthur haïssait Sawyer, et moi alors ? Est-ce que quelqu'un m'aimer ? Quelque chose de salé gagnait ma bouche.

 **\- Louann calme toi !** Ordonna la voix d'Alexie.

 **\- S'il te plaît arrête,** implora Rose.

 **\- On a ses yeux !**

Je tapais encore plus fort sur Sawyer. J'avais une telle rage en moi. J'avais grandi sans famille durant toute ma vie car personne ne voulait de moi. Aucune personne. Pourquoi j'étais encore sur cette terre ? Pourquoi je me forçais à être là ? J'étais complètement hystérique. Je commençais à hurler, et mes gestes étaient chaotique.

 **\- Louann !** Gueula Sawyer.

 **\- Tu le savais !** Accusais-je en giflant Sawyer.

D'un coup brutal je me faisais plaquer contre le mur. Je sentais ses doigts sur ma trachée, son souffle sur moi. Ma respiration était de moins en moins régulière.

 **\- J'ai les yeux de ma mère. J'ai les cheveux de ma mère. J'ai les pommettes de ma mère. J'ai les yeux de ma mère putain ! Arthur a les yeux verts !** Cracha Sawyer. **Tu m'as oublié depuis qu'on est rentré de la Nouvelle Orléans ! Tu m'as complètement zappé tout ça car tu croyais que j'étais ton frère ! J'aurais préféré avoir ton père qu'importe qui il y est plutôt que le mien !**

Sawyer me lâcha en faisant plusieurs pas en arrière. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Merlin qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Tout partait en vrille.

 **\- Tu viens ici. Tu m'accuses ! Pourquoi au juste ? Tu viens chez moi me frapper alors que tu ne me parles quasiment plus depuis plus d'un mois ! Barre toi Louann ! Barre toi ! Je ne veux pas te voir ce soir !**

Les traits de mon visage s'abaissaient tout seul. Ma respiration m'étouffait. Une de mes mains alla sur ma bouche pour étouffer un sanglot. Sawyer me regardait en contractant sa mâchoire. Mon coeur était comme brisé. Je sentais Rose passait un bras derrière mon dos.

 **\- Viens Lou,** murmura-t-elle.

Je n'avais plus de force. Je baissais les yeux. Merlin s'il te plaît fait taire toute ses voix... Je fermais longuement les yeux en laissant Rose me diriger hors de la maison. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. Je sentais que mon coeur au fond de mon corps. Je ne savais même pas combien de temps s'écoulait. J'étais posté là sûrement dans une rue de Belfast.

Je sentais une main venir sur mon visage. Je remontais mes yeux directement au contacte de la peau de Rose.

 **\- On rentre à la maison Lou.**

* * *

 **Alors voilà. C'était mon premier chapitre de Stay Together. Merci à tout ceux qui vont commenter, et me donner leurs avis. Je suis très incertaine en ce moment, et tout vos commentaires vont vraiment m'aider. En tout cas merci de me suivre encore pour cette nouvelle histoire.:$**

 **Sinon je veux comme d'habitude tout savoir, ce que vous voulez ? Et si Chann a été à votre goût ? Si Scarose était assez réaliste. Si vous aimez le personnage de Victoire, ou bien Casey et Ivan ? Oh ! Et l'équipe de Holyhead ? Elles sont toute sur Tumblr d'ailleurs, comme les appartements.;) Et bien évidement mon nouveau coup de cœur Lilius (Lily/Scorpius) et Rouann (Rose/Louann) ? JE VEUX TOUT SAVOIR.:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saluuuuut ! Enfin bonne année ! ;) Alors voilà le chapitre 2 vient d'** **arriv** **ée. Je suis tout excité à vous mettre bien dans mon histoire. x) Je suis excitée putain. Bref, comme je l'avais déjà expliqué un chapitre égale un mois dans l'année pour nos héros. Donc on est en Octobre. ;) Sinon juste comme** **ç** **a dans pas longtemps y a la reprise de The 100… Il fallait que je le dise car je fais chier tout le monde avec** **ç** **a surtout Emma-Austen. x))))**

D'ailleurs je vous conseille **Un Ciel Plein D** **'Etoile de Emma-Austen.** Cette fiction est du tonnerre. Fan des OC, des drames, du Yuri et surtout de Hermione : Foncez ! ;)

 **Ro :** Alors déjà, salut ! ;) J'adore savoir qu'on a lu mes fictions d'une traite, c'est hyper valorisant. Et Merlin ! Mes chevilles sont déjà gonflés. ^^ Et bien tu as de la chance tu n'aurais pas attendu autant que les autres. J'espère que le deuxième chapitre te plaira. Bonne Lecture à toi. :)

 **SssslytherinGirl :** Savoir que tu es toujours vivante me fait extrêmement plaisir. Je te comprend, je n'ai pas trop le temps non plus… D'où le temps que je mets à publier. Je suis contente de savoir que tu as sourie comme niaise grâce à moi. ;) (je le fais très souvent perso x) ) Toujours aussi fan du Chann ? Casey et Victoire vont prendre de plus en plus de place dans Stay Together, j'espère que tu les apprécieras toujours dans ces cas là. Pour Holyhead, tu vas être servis dans ce chapitre. Et pour Poudlard ! MERLIN il me tarde de réécrire dessus ! :o Joyeux Noël aussi en retard, et bonne année. ;) J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles rapidement. Bisou. Et bonne lecture.

 **lafleur50 :** Merci énormément déjà, et aussi je suis vraiment contente et flattée que tu me lises. Pour Scarose et Chann, il faudra être patient. Il y aura des hauts et des bas comme chaque couple. On est d'accord, sans Louann ça serait bizarre. x) Merci beaucoup, et j'espère que tu as passé de bonne fête aussi. Bonne lecture ! :D

 **Findus :** Apparement je sauve des vies ! 8) Tu t'inquiètes pour Louann car elle se rapproche de Rose ou par rapport au Memoria ? Aaaah on se calme avec Lilius ! Tu feras, ne te fais pas trop de soucis pour eux deux, enfin pour ce duo. x) Bref, merci beaucoup. Et j'espère que tu as réussi à rentrer dans ta catégorie au judo ! ;) Bonne année et bonne lecture ! :P J'espère à bientôt !

 **Rommie Eva Mitchell :** Déjà un grand merci d'être toujours aussi fidèle. Quand je lis ta fiction j'ai l'impression d'être le plus réel possible par rapport à leurs problèmes. Et je trouve ça vraiment flatteur. Aaaah ! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes la relation Sawose (c'est ma meilleure amie qui a trouvé le diminutif de Sawyer et Rose). J'adore cette amitié, et le fait que Sawyer soit ultra protecteur. Pour Hugo…. Tu verras sa réaction dans le chapitre prochain. Mais dans ce chapitre tu en as un avant goût. Je ne dirais rien pour Ivan… x) Car un ex dans les parages est toujours cool. Pour Salem ! Oui on aura des nouvelles dans cette fiction. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, et bonne lecture ! ;)

 **Emma-Austen :** J'ai rien envie de te dire à part un grand merci bébé. C'est vrai qu'avec Stay Together je flippe à max d'où le fait que tu as mes pov dès que je les termine. Mais encore une fois merci d'être là, merci de m'aider comme ça. Et de me faire rire aussi, malgré toi mais bon c'est déjà ça. ;) Oh et ! Je suis très fière de toi, de ta fiction… Et bref de tout bébé. Merci !

 **Link02 :** Je t'ai déjà tout dis dans les MPs mais je te remercie encore. Je suis contente que tu soulignes des amitiés comme Lily/Charlie, ou bien Charlie/Scar. Je les adore et j'espère que ça se voit dans ma fictions. x) J'aime que tu remarques des détails comme le retard de Charlie. ^^ ça me touche qu'on y fasse attention. Pour l'histoire de Nott et Charlie… J'ai fait ça avec une expérience que j'ai vécu, et dont je trouve que la justice c'est de la merde. Bref… Merci ! Et je n'ai même pas à te dire bonne lecture du coup. x) Un grand grand merci pour tout ce que tu as fait.

 **Galdhopiggen :** Salut ! ;) Tu sais qu'avec Emma-Austen on aime beaucoup tes review déjantés ? On les compare, et on rigole bien grâce à toi. :D Bref merci beaucoup de me suivre encore, et j'espère que ce chapitre te fera plaisir ?

 **LifeLoveBeauty :** :oooo BARLIE ! Tu m'as trouvé un nouveau Shipname ! JE SURAIME ! Je sens que tu vas être en apothéose alors avec Dianna et Naya. ;))))) Je ne dis rien on verra bien. Mais je suis déjà contente que tu aimes. 8) Attend tu aimes Van Halen et Glee? ;)))))))) Je pense qu'on est faite pour s'entendre ! Je suis étonnée que tout le monde n'est pas fan de Ivan. x) C'est un ex et alors ? ^^ Oulà mais tu fais quoi comme idée pour le père de Louann ? :) Oh moi aussi je m'éclate avec Tumblr ! J'essaye de pas trop en mettre sinon vous serez tous spoiler. xD Ma psychopathe préférée ne m'a toujours séquestré… Serais-tu devenue patiente ? ;)

 **mileesi :** De un, un grand merci à toi et ta review. Ça m'a beaucoup touché. Et oui j'adore écrire, et faire des pâtés. Surtout pour que ça soit le plus réaliste possible. J'espère que l'attente n'est pas toujours trop longue. Oui je voulais faire une Hermione casse pied, qui a peur pour sa petite fille chérie. Et puis grâce à ça on a du Rouann ! Dans UDA, j'ai déjà dit que Louann n'a pas de grand parents. ^^ Pour les couples... Je vais écrire sur 4ans... Donc il y aura du remous mais pas à la Vampire Diaries non plus. x) Je suis contente que tu apprécies Lily. Elle compte à mes yeux. Pour Cassandra tu auras tes réponses dans ce chapitre. Je suis contente que tu aimes la combinaison Dianna Agron et Naya Rivera. ;) Ça promet... Et... OUI JE SUIS FAN DE THE 100. Et j'adore les romans, à la prochaine. ;) Bonne lecture.

 **:** Merci pour ta review, et je sais que j'ai mit une autre facette de Louann. Mais elle reviendra la Louann sans coeur avec beaucoup trop de méchanceté et de sarcasme. Il faut juste le temps qu'elle découvre la vérité. J'espère que tu vas sauté de joie pour celui là aussi. ;) Tu m'as fait rire pour le Rouann ! Bref tu verras tout. Essaye de pas me détester. Bonne lecture. ;)

 **Merci à Link02 d'avoir corriger ce chapitre. ;)**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers est à** **JKR, l** **'histoire est la mienne.**

PS : Kay Kloss est sous les trait de Kendall Jenner. ;)

 **Playlist :**

Right Where It Belongs - Nine Inch Nails

Home II - Dotan

Mirror - Ellie Goulding

Wasting My Young Years - London Grammar

Louder - Lea Michele

Drunk In Love - The Weeknd

Shutters - Hayden Calnin

Dancing Shoes - Arctic Monkeys

Run for it - Six60

Take A Picture - David Dallas

Skinny Love (Remix Fareoh) - Birdy

Time of our Lives - Paul Van Dyk

Blue Sky Mine - Midnight Oil

Divinity - Porter Robinson

I'm Coming Home - Dirty Money

Weight True Words - I Break Horses

Without A Word - Birdy

Wildest Dreams - Taylor Swift

O - Coldplay

 **Bonne Lecture. ;)**

 **2- Use Somebody.**

 **Octobre.**

 **Point de vue de Charlie Crivey.**

Lily s'était enfin endormie dans mes bras. Je n'étais pas vraiment bien positionnée, mon dos était quasiment collé à ma tête de lit. Je la regardais en passant une main dans ses cheveux roux. Lily n'en parlait jamais. Je n'étais pas là quand Ellie est morte. Lou m'avait raconté rapidement les faits. Et même dans la voix de ma copine je comprenais que c'était très loin d'être un souvenir plaisant. Je ne savais pas jusqu'à quel point Lily était traumatisée. La seule chose que je savais c'était qu'elle faisait beaucoup de cauchemars et qu'elle pleurait. Quand elle n'était pas à l'entraînement ou avec nous, elle passait son temps avec des garçons.

Je reprenais une longue respiration en posant mes lèvres sur son crâne. Je me faisais beaucoup de soucis pour elle. Elle avait grandi avec moi, et avait vécu beaucoup de choses sans jamais réellement se plaindre. Ce n'était pas une personne qui se confiait si facilement que cela. C'était sûrement dû à son traumatisme à Poudlard. À cause des Malfoys et de Louann.

Lily s'agita, je m'immobilisai pour éviter qu'elle ne se réveille. Elle avait déjà beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil. Je ne savais même pas comment Lily faisait pour tenir le rythme des entraînements avec un cycle de sommeil si perturbé. Et je ne parlais pas que de ses cauchemars concernant Ellie, mais aussi aux garçons qu'elle ramenait à l'appartement. Scarlett m'avait dit qu'elle était revenue avec Calvin Sloper. Et avant-hier, elle avait couché avec un joueur de Quodpot des Harpies. Non pas que j'avais peur qu'elle attrape une MST ou bien qu'elle tombe enceinte, mais j'avais surtout peur que Lily se perde elle-même dans ce qu'elle était en train de se faire. À ruminer comme ça, sans jamais parler de ce qu'il n'allait pas. Enfin… À part les fois où elle pleurait dans mes bras.

Je sentais Lily respirer bruyamment en retournant sa tête pour la poser contre l'oreiller. Elle avait toujours un bras autour de moi que je lui caressais très lentement.

Je n'étais pourtant pas une fille effrayée par la vie. La plupart du temps je vivais ma vie comme bon me semblait. Je ne me prenais pas la tête... Mais peut-être que je le devrais, peut-être qu'il serait temps que je décide si oui ou non j'agissais. Mais que devais-je faire au juste ? Je ne pouvais pas être égoïste. Lily souffrait, il fallait que je l'aide. Ma copine me mentait. Louann était incapable de me parler de ses problèmes, de sa mère ou bien de son père. Et encore moins de la drogue qui la rongeait.

Mais est-ce que j'étais la meilleure personne pour la blâmer ? Après tout, je continuais à dire que tout allait bien. Que rien ne m'atteignait. Ma sœur m'avait menti, elle m'avait complètement écarté des histoires sur Edward Nott. Et pourquoi ? Pour me protéger ? C'est vrai que de le voir gambader au Ministère de la Magie ne m'avait pas du tout fait du mal ! Comment Sam avait pu croire un seul instant que ça n'allait pas m'atteindre ? Elle n'aurait jamais pu me le cacher indéfiniment.

Je soupirais fortement. Je voulais que ça s'arrête. Je voulais partir loin, loin de tous ces problèmes qui étaient autour de moi. Je fermais les yeux en les serrant le plus possible. Mon cœur se serrait. Je ne voulais plus imaginer Edward. J'en avais assez. Tout ça me fatiguait, ça me brûlait à l'intérieur. J'avais encore dans ma tête sa respiration rauque contre ma nuque. Un frisson me traversa entièrement.

J'ouvris les yeux quand j'entendis ma porte s'ouvrir. Je fronçais des sourcils en apercevant la tête de Scarlett passer à travers la porte.

 **\- Charlie vient, c'est Lou,** chuchota-t-elle.

Je ne réfléchissais pas à deux fois, ni même à comprendre quoique ce soit. Scarlett ne se permettrait pas de venir dans ma chambre la nuit pour rien. Je me retirais très doucement de Lily pour sortir de mon lit. Je la regardais un instant en refaisant mon chignon. Scarlett s'était reculée de l'entrée de ma chambre pour me laisser passer. Je refermais la porte derrière moi en laissant entrouvert pour ne pas faire de bruit.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Demandais-je doucement.

Scarlett avait le visage fermé. Elle était en jeans et avait enfilé un gros pull en laine beige. Elle se retourna pour prendre son sweet de Serpentard. J'arquais un sourcil en le rattrapant.

 **\- Enfile ça Charlie, on va à Londres.**

Je penchais ma tête d'incompréhension. Beaucoup trop d'interrogations fusaient dans mon crâne. Et évidement la peur commençait à me gagner plus vite que je ne le pensais.

 **\- Rose m'a envoyé un sms,** rajouta-t-elle en comprenant mon désarroi.

Je hochais la tête n'en demandant pas plus. Je ne voulais pas vraiment savoir, j'étais curieuse mais quand il s'agissait de Louann... J'étais inquiète. Elle avait le don de faire n'importe quoi. Et ça n'importe quand. Je ne voulais pas blablater sur des choses où on ne savait rien avec Scarlett. Je voulais simplement être avec Louann pour tout comprendre. J'enfilai son pull et rentrai dans ma chambre prendre mon portable. Lily dormait toujours à point fermé. En sortant de ma chambre je pris rapidement mes chaussures. Scarlett m'attendait déjà.

 **\- On transplane où ?** Demandais-je.

 **\- À Liverpool. Là-bas on prendra une cheminée pour aller au Chaudron Baveur.**

Je hochai la tête en prenant le poignet de Scarlett.

 **OOO**

 **\- Putain,** soupira Scarlett en tapotant sur son pull.

De la poussière était autour de nous. Je passais une main sur mon épaule gauche pour retirer la cendre de la cheminée. Scarlett me prit la main, je n'avais pas le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit qu'elle me tira hors de la salle du Chaudron Baveur. Elle me colla contre un des piliers. On était à l'abri des regards.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?** Sifflais-je. **On devrait transplaner directement là !**

 **\- Rien... Oui oui tu as raison.**

Je fronçais des sourcils en la voyant regarder derrière moi. Je faisais le même chemin qu'elle pour comprendre ce qui lui prenait. Avant même que je ne tourne la tête Scarlett me prit le menton pour me ramener à elle.

 **\- On va transplaner ok ?** Fit-elle durement.

 **\- Non lâche moi !** M'emportais-je en la poussant.

Je regardais vers le comptoir. Je faisais un pas en arrière.

 **\- Ce n'est pas possible.**

 **\- Charlie,** soupira Malfoy qui était collé à moi.

 **\- Il devait être confiné chez lui. Il devait être en liberté surveillé. Pas... Pas libre,** dis-je la voix tremblante.

Au comptoir, je voyais parfaitement Edward Nott avec son frère Henry en train de boire plusieurs verres. Ils étaient tout heureux. Ils étaient joyeux. Comment c'était possible ? D'un geste mécanique je passais ma main sur ma gorge. Elle était nouée, bloquée par un futur sanglot.

 **\- Charlie vient,** fit Scarlett en me retournant vers elle.

Je prenais une grande respiration au moment même où elle m'attrapa le poignet.

CRACK.

On venait d'atterrir dans le salon des filles. Scarlett était devant moi, les yeux fixés dans les miens. Un voile de larmes faisait briller mes yeux verts. Scarlett faisait un pas vers moi et tendait sa main à mon visage. Mes narines se dilatèrent, et je fermai les yeux en secouant la tête alors que Scar caressait ma joue.

 **\- Ça va aller,** annonçais-je en rouvrant les yeux.

 **\- Charlie, Scar,** soupira Rose en arrivant dans la même pièce que nous.

Scarlett me fit un petit sourire en coin avant de baisser sa main. Rose arrivait à notre hauteur et nous regardait chacune notre tour. Je ne disais rien et ma colocataire non plus. Rose avait sûrement compris de toute façon, enfin que quelque chose n'allait pas.

 **\- Pourquoi tu nous as fait venir Rose ?** Demanda Scarlett.

 **\- Lou.** (Elle se racla la gorge). **Elle... Elle a pris du Memoria.**

Scarlett soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

 **\- Elle m'a fait peur, elle disjoncte. Elle veut retrouver son père. Elle ne comprend rien,** rajouta rapidement Rose paniquée.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?**

 **\- Pourquoi elle a encore du Memoria ?** Sifflais-je. **Elle a dit qu'elle en n'avait plus.**

Elle m'avait menti. Droit dans les yeux. Maintenant j'en étais sûre. Je contractais ma mâchoire. Rien ne pouvait tourner rond. Rose tournait la tête vers moi puis vers Scarlett. Elle ne savait pas, enfin Rose ne savait pas par où commencer et si elle en avait le droit. Elle avait ce truc avec Louann. Ce truc que Scarlett et moi n'avions pas. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Louann parlait avec Rose et non avec moi. Ce n'était pas sensé.

Rose ouvra la bouche puis la ferma. Elle avait ses yeux de cocker. Et elle était à la fois complètement paniquée, et évidement stressée.

 **\- Elle croit que son frère est Sawyer. Elle croit qu'Arthur King Adams est son père,** répondit Rose.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait Rose ?** Répéta Scarlett froidement.

Rose se pinça les lèvres avant de répondre :

 **\- Elle a transplané à Belfast.**

 **\- Aussi loin ?**

 **\- Elle était sûre que Sawyer était son frère. Elle a paniqué. Elle a pété un câble... Elle a demandé pleins de réponses à Sawyer, elle l'a accusé de savoir toute la vérité.**

 **\- Et ?** Questionnais-je pour savoir si oui ou non ils étaient liés.

 **\- Sawyer n'est pas son frère,** siffla Malfoy. **Je me trompe ?**

 **\- Non,** fit Rose avec une toute petite voix. **Elle ne parle pas. Enfin elle n'a pas décroché un mot depuis qu'on est rentrée.**

 **\- Elle l'a frappé ?** Demanda sévèrement Scarlett.

 **\- Scarlett,** essaya Rose.

 **\- Putain,** cracha-t-elle. **Elle est vraiment conne !**

Je secouais la tête, je détestais qu'on puisse parler de Louann comme ça. Elle faisait des erreurs, comme tout le monde. Elle était humaine. Elle avait peur, et elle souffrait. Je m'écartais des deux filles pour me diriger vers sa chambre. Même si j'étais en colère contre ses mensonges, contre le fait qu'elle puisse se droguer, ou bien même s'éloigner de moi simplement pour éviter que je ne souffre. Et bien je l'aimais, et là c'était elle qui comptait pas tout mes reproches.

J'ouvris sa porte de chambre. Je vis Louann assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. La chambre était simplement éclairée de sa lampe de chevet. Elle avait le visage tourné vers la rue. Je repris une grande respiration silencieuse avant de m'approcher. Sur le mur à droite de sa porte, je pouvais remarquer des traces de sang, je fermais les yeux. Je détestais qu'elle puisse se faire du mal aussi inutilement. J'arrivai lentement vers elle pour ne pas la brusquer.

Louann ne leva pas les yeux vers moi quand je m'assis en face d'elle. Ses yeux étaient légèrement rouges, sa tête était collée contre la vitre. Elle avait ses genoux quelques peu remontés vers elle, et ses bras croisés dessus. C'était là que je remarquai ses poings en sang. Je posai ma main dessus. Louann remontait ses yeux vers moi au contact.

 **\- Louann,** murmurais-je.

 **\- Ne me dis rien.**

Le ton de sa voix était dur. Je ne me démontais pas pour autant.

 **\- Tu le sais pourtant que je suis là pour toi. Je t'ai dit que je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Pourquoi ne pas employer des moyens plus simples pour chercher ton père ?**

 **\- Je t'ai menti,** dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux. **Je t'ai menti alors que je t'aime. Alors pourquoi les gens qui ont des réponses ne peuvent pas me mentir eux aussi hein ? Le Memoria ne peut pas me mentir. Il m'apporte des réponses.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas de réponse. Tu te focalises sur ce que tu crois être réel. Mais tu n'as pas de réponse pour le moment.**

 **\- Tu crois que c'est facile ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas dit ça Louann,** fis-je en fermant longuement mes yeux.

 **\- J'ai toutes ces voix dans ma tête. Certaines me disent de laisser tomber, d'autres que j'ai raison. Et encore que je ne dois croire personne. Et y a toutes celles qui analysent ma vie, le rôle de Pansy dans cette histoire. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Ça me rend dingue, complètement taré. Je veux savoir, mais je n'arrête pas de me dire qu'en connaissant la vérité je vais en crever que ça soit par le Memoria ou bien par la brutalité de la vérité... J'ai mal ! Là ! J'ai putainement mal !** (elle tapait sur sa cage thoracique).

Louann avait les yeux pleins de larmes.

 **\- Je fais que de la merde, avec toi, avec mes amis. Avec Sawyer... Je l'ai frappé. Je suis tellement affreuse. Je l'ai frappé alors que je connais sa vie, que je sais ses peurs, ses problèmes. Et je l'ai laissé seule pendant plus d'un mois, je l'ai frappé et accusé simplement pour savoir la vérité... Cette vérité qui m'échappe.**

 **\- Louann,** chuchotais-je en m'approchant d'elle. Je **peux t'aider laisse-moi être là pour toi.**

 **\- Si je te laisse être là pour moi je vais souffrir.**

Je fronçais des sourcils.

 **\- Je ne comprends pas,** avouais-je déboussolée.

 **\- Oh mais arrête Charlie. On n'est pas dans la même ville, tu as un emploi du temps surchargé, et moi aussi. Tu ne me parles pas de Nott, tu refuses de m'en parler... Moi j'ai choisi de ne pas t'impliquer car je ne veux pas souffrir, je ne veux pas que tu me dises que tu seras là. Et au moment où tu ne le seras pas, je t'en veuille. Si tu n'es pas là c'est plus facile, je ne peux en vouloir qu'à moi-même.**

 **\- Tu me rejettes ouvertement ?** Demandais-je les yeux grands ouverts.

 **\- Charlie je ne veux pas que tu souffres par ma faute putain ! Je ne veux pas que tu me vois péter un câble ! Je ne veux pas que tu me voix faible ! Je ne veux pas que tu aies pitié de moi. Je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arriverai jamais à être une personne bien pour toi. Tu es parfaite mais pas moi. Je suis égoïste, souviens toi s'en.**

Je passais mes mains sur mon visage. Je les sentais trembler, il fallait que je me calme. Louann me regardait droit dans les yeux. Je voulais détourner le regard mais ses yeux clairs n'arrêtaient pas de me faire voir ce qu'elle ressentait. Au-delà de la tristesse, de la colère et de la peur, il y avait tout son amour pour moi.

 **\- Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour toi. Je ne sais pas te faire du bien Charlie. Je te fais souffrir à chaque fois en prenant les mauvaises décisions...** (Une larme coula sur mes joues). **Je n'ai même pas été capable de tuer Nott. Je ne suis même pas capable de te le faire oublier.**

 **\- Arrête de me mettre à l'écart. Je t'aime Louann, rentre le toi dans la tête. Je n'arrêterai pas de t'aimer qu'importe les décisions de merde que tu prends. Même avec tes mensonges, même si tu me remplaces. Je t'aime bordel ! Pourquoi c'est si compliqué pour toi de me faire confiance !?**

 **\- Tout le monde m'abandonne !** Hurla-t-elle en se mettant debout.

Je la suivis du regard, du coin de l'œil je vis Scarlett à la porte de la chambre. Mon cœur battait trop fort pour que ça soit normal. Des larmes trouvaient un chemin sur ses joues.

 **\- Pourquoi Pansy m'a laissé ?! Pourquoi elle m'a laissé ! Si elle m'a laissé c'est qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi, que j'étais un poids pour elle. Pourquoi elle m'a caché mon père ? Il me connait, il me connait mais a refusé toute sa vie de faire partie de ma vie. Scorpius n'est plus là, ni même Sawyer. Je ne vois plus Casey ! Où est Scarlett quand j'en ai besoin ? Je veux Daphné ! Je voulais une mère ! Pourquoi tout ceux à qui je tiens finisse par partir ?... Tout est de ma faute. Ça a toujours été moi la fautive.**

Sa respiration était hystérique. Elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux. Je voyais Louann serrer son crâne de toutes ses forces.

 **\- Stoppez-vous,** cria-t-elle. **Arrêtez ces voix.**

 **\- Arrête de penser Lou,** essaya Scarlett en se dirigeant vers elle.

J'avais mal au cœur, et je me contrôlais pour ne pas pleurer. C'était tellement affreux de la voir aller si mal. De voir à quel point elle pouvait être au bord du gouffre. Louann lâcha plusieurs sanglots. Puis hurla des petits cris.

Je me levai du rebord de la fenêtre alors que Scarlett attrapa Louann. Elle se débattit pendant un court instant. Scarlett avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et murmurait plusieurs phrases pour que Louann cesse de se débattre. Je fis un pas vers elles puis posai une main sur le bras de ma copine. Elle lâcha un sanglot bruyant avant de baisser la tête. Scarlett la tenait toujours quand elle se stoppa. La force de Louann n'était plus présente, Malfoy la tenait fermement mais le poids de Louann les fit s'abaisser.

Scarlett se mettait à genou tout en répétant à Louann que tout irait bien. Je m'accroupissais, toujours face à Louann. Mon cœur était comme stoppé. J'entendais ma copine pleurer, et je ne pouvais pas l'aider. J'étais impuissante. La tête de Lou était baissée, je ne pouvais pas voir son visage avec ses cheveux bruns. J'avalais ma salive avant de me mordre les lèvres.

Scarlett fermait les yeux en berçant Louann. Je la voyais faire un baiser au-dessus de l'oreille de ma copine. On resta là pendant un petit moment. Rose était debout adossée contre le mur de la chambre de Louann. Elle regardait ses pieds.

On resta pendant un long moment. Je ne savais pas vraiment quelle heure il pouvait bien être mais il était tard. Aucune de nous quatre ne parlaient. Au bout d'un moment Scarlett piqua du nez, et on ne remarqua qu'à ce moment-là que Louann s'était endormie. J'aidai rapidement Scar pour mettre ma copine dans son lit, je la bordai pendant un petit moment avant de sortir de sa chambre avec les filles.

 **\- Il faut que vous rentriez,** nous informa Rose. **Vous avez entraînement d'ici quelques heures.**

 **\- Tu as cours toi aussi,** fit Scarlett en s'approchant de Rose.

Je tournais la tête pour voir à travers la porte Louann endormie. J'avais peur, peur que ça dérape une nouvelle fois. Que je ne sois pas là comme Lou pouvait le penser. Et si je n'étais pas assez bien pour elle ?

 **\- Ça va aller Charlie,** déclara Scarlett en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Je hochai simplement la tête puis me souvins de quelque chose. Je me décalai des filles pour passer ma tête à travers la porte de la salle de bain. Il y avait plusieurs bouts de verres au sol, sûrement des lotions brisées. Je m'accroupis pour prendre la trousse de toilette de Louann. Je la vidai entièrement par terre. Scarlett et Rose arrivèrent derrière moi.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que,** essaya Rose.

Avant la fin de sa phrase je déchirai le fond de sa trousse de toilette de voyage pour faire apparaitre les petits sachets qu'elle cachait. Je laissai tomber la trousse de toilette pour garder les sachets qui ressemblaient à du thé. Sans répondre à mes amis je passai devant eux pour aller dans la cuisine. Elles me suivaient sachant pertinemment ce que j'allais faire. Je déchirai plusieurs sachets et ouvris le robinet pour les faire disparaitre dans les canalisations.

J'étais hypnotisée par cette pâte violâtre. Je savais que si Louann voulait s'en procurer elle pouvait en trouver où elle le souhaitait. Mais supprimer les doses qu'elle avait été déjà une petite solution... Je refusais qu'elle ne s'enfonce d'avantage. Je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse, c'était la seule chose qui me tenait à cœur.

Rose passa une main dans mon dos, je me retournais.

 **\- Vous devriez y aller,** annonça-t-elle. **Je vous tiendrai au courant. S'il vous plaît faites-moi confiance.**

Je hochais la tête alors que Scarlett contractait sa mâchoire.

 **\- Si elle utilise le Memoria c'est qu'elle a peur d'être confronté à la réalité des événements. Convaincs-la d'aller voir Daphné. Il faut qu'elle aille la voir, ça l'aiderait surement,** déclara Scarlett.

 **\- D'accord,** j'essayerai, fit Rose en s'approchant de sa copine.

 **\- Je vais voir Louann cinq minutes on transplanera après,** indiquais-je en sortant de la cuisine.

Sans cérémonie je rentrai dans la chambre de ma copine. Elle dormait toujours à point fermé. J'avançais vers son lit pour m'accroupir devant elle. Elle était si belle quand elle dormait, en fait non elle était toujours belle mais là elle paraissait si paisible et à la fois si vulnérable. Ce n'était plus la Louann d'il y a quelques heures. Je passais délicatement mes doigts sur son visage pour lui caresser la peau, elle aimait vraiment me faire ça quand on se réveillait dans le lit. Souvent elle arrivait à me réveiller comme ça, mais là je ne voulais pas la réveiller. Je voulais qu'elle se repose, qu'elle reste dans ses rêves. Je me penchai délicatement puis posai mes lèvres sur son front. Je fermai mes yeux au moment même où j'avais un contact avec elle. Mon cœur se serrait un instant. Je quittai mes lèvres doucement de son corps et sortis de la chambre.

Le voyage retour se passa sans un mot. D'ici trois heures on allait devoir être à l'entraînement. J'étais au bord de l'épuisement et même si je ne demandais qu'à dormir, mon esprit était toujours auprès de Louann.

 **\- Charlie tu veux me parler ?** Fit Scarlett à l'instant même où j'étais face à ma porte de chambre.

 **\- Bonne nuit Scarlett,** lançais-je en me retournant vers elle.

Elle me fit un signe de tête en rentrant dans sa chambre. Je retirais son sweet pour le balancer sur mon fauteuil avant de rentrer dans le lit. À peine en position Lily se retourna vers moi et passa un bras autour de mon ventre.

 **\- Tu étais où ?** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

 **\- T'inquiète pas,** chuchotais-je. **On dort maintenant.**

Elle hocha faiblement la tête en me serrant contre elle. Mes paupières avaient beau être fermées et que je tombai dans les bras de Morphée, je sentis tout de même une larme coulée sur ma joue.

 **Point de vue de Pierre Macmillan.**

Je sortis à peine des cours que mon téléphone sonnait déjà. Je décrochai en fronçant des sourcils.

 **\- Scarlett ?**

 _\- Non c'est Charlie. J'ai paumé mon téléphone._

 **\- Perdu ou volé ?**

 _\- Non mais il doit être quelque part dans l'appartement. Bref. Tu vas aller voir Cass' aujourd'hui ?_

 **\- Oui je m'apprêtai à prendre la cheminée du Pub de Wimbourne. Pourquoi ?**

 _\- Juste pour savoir, est-ce que tu pourras lui dire qu'on passe pendant les vacances d'Halloween à Pré-Au-Lard ?_

Je collais mon téléphone à mon oreille en inclinant ma tête, pour pouvoir mettre convenablement mon manteau.

 **\- Qui ça ''on''?**

 _\- Les filles et tout. Fin tu sais ça sera après le déroulement du choix des trois champions pour le tournoi des trois sorciers. Bref ! Je suis complètement excitée et Hugo veut tellement l'être ! Limite je pourrais être son coach s'il le faut !_

Je l'entendais tapoter des doigts. Je secouais la tête, j'imaginai parfaitement Charlie en extase si Hugo devenait le champion de Poudlard. Elle serait capable de mettre sa carrière entre guillemet pour être son mentor. Charlie avait toujours voulu participer au tournoi, on l'avait même dissuadé de redoublé sa dernière année pour pouvoir avoir sa chance.

 _\- Salut Pierre._

Je fronçais des sourcils.

 **\- Lily ? Tu es en haut-parleur ?**

 _\- Oui crétin, salut Macmillan._

Je reconnaissais cette fois-ci la voix de Malfoy.

 _\- J'ai retrouvé ton portable Crivey... Merci ! Bref je disais quoi ? Ah oui ! Tu nous diras comment va Cass ! Et dis-lui qu'elle nous manque ok ?... Si tu vois Hugo dit-lui que Rose veut qu'il réponde aux lettres qu'elle envoie_ (c'était Lily qui venait de parler).

 **\- Oui oui c'est bon les filles ! Je ferais tout ça. Vous n'avez pas cours vous là ? Ou vous êtes en weekend ?**

 _\- Crivey aimerait bien être en weekend, elle pourrait aller se toucher avec Parkinson._

C'était Scarlett cette fois-ci. Je souris au commentaire de Malfoy.

 _\- Va te faire Malfoy. Bref non on va y aller là, je voulais t'avoir avant d'y aller. Faudrait que tu passes à la maison Pierre... Certainement pas ! Il va vouloir mater toute nos techniques de jeux... Il peut bien faire ça, il sera jamais à notre niveau... Comme quoi parfois Potter tu peux être encore plus salope que moi._

 **\- Bon vous avez fini ?**

Je coupai les trois filles.

 **\- Je dois y aller, on se parle plus tard ok Charlie ? Bisou. Et bonne journée à vous trois... Je suis sûre qu'on vous bottera le cul pendant le match.**

 _\- Bisou !... Je ne suis pas sûre que tu arrives à mettre un point Mac._

Je raccrochais au nez de Scarlett en souriant. Elles étaient insupportable ensemble. D'après Charlie la colocation se passait vraiment bien. Il le fallait, je ne voulais pas que Charlie ou bien Lily puisse ruminer. Je parlais beaucoup à Alexander, et il n'allait pas réellement bien. Il me demandait souvent comment aller Lily, j'essayais de rester le moins exhaustif. Je ne voulais pas lui dire que Lily n'allait pas bien à cause d'Ellie. Mais qu'elle se fichait de ce qu'il faisait. Et... Qu'elle s'amusait très bien sans lui.

Je soupirais un grand coup avant de prendre la poudre de cheminée en main. En un éclair j'étais dans l'immense cheminée des Trois Balais. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure si matinale. La vieille Rosmerta était là, elle me souriait et commençait à me servir un grand cappuccino. J'arrivais vers le comptoir pour m'asseoir en face d'elle.

 **\- Comment va ton père Pierre ? Et tes sœurs ?** Me demanda Rosmerta avec un grand sourire.

 **\- Tout va bien, je t'ai ramené ça,** déclarais-je en cherchant une boîte dans mon sac à dos.

Je la sortais et lui tendais un petit cadeau que la famille Macmillan lui faisait toujours quand on revenait à Poudlard. Elle me souriait encore plus en ouvrant la boite de sucrerie. Je ne savais pas depuis quand on faisait ça, mais mon père appréciait beaucoup Madame Rosmerta. Et mes sœurs et moi faisions toujours ça avec elle. Cette vieille dame était très gentille avec nous, et on aimait beaucoup sa compagnie. Et puis, elle avait toujours apprécié Cassandra.

 **\- J'ai investie dans une télévision cette année,** fit Rosmerta.

 **\- Je suis scandalisé, ça fait des années que je te tanne pour en avoir une. Et ce n'est que quand je pars de Poudlard que tu en mets une,** lançais-je en me retournant pour voir l'immense écran plat non loin de la cheminée.

 **\- C'est pour mieux voir vos matchs,** dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

 **\- Les paris sont lancés d'ailleurs ?**

 **\- Oh oui, beaucoup de jeunes pensent aux Harpies pour cette année. La plupart des jeunes serpentards misent sur les Pies ou bien les Faucons encore cette année.**

Je hochais la tête. C'était évident que les Faucons auraient encore le soutien de certains Serpentards. Certaines familles de Serpentards étaient encore liées au Nott. La porte s'ouvrit et j'entendis des carillons. Je tournai immédiatement la tête puis me levai dans le même geste.

Cassandra était au pas de l'entrée en train de parler aux têtes réduites. Elle portait un bonnet gris chiné, et une chemise en flanelle à carreaux. Je m'approchais d'elle doucement, elle souriait aux têtes réduites avant de tourner la tête vers moi. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'humidifier les lèvres puis de sourire. Cassandra arriva vers moi assez brusquement. Elle me percuta de plein fouet en enroulant ses bras autour de moi. Je soufflai bruyamment, Merlin ça faisait un bien fou de la retrouver. Je passai une main derrière son dos puis une autre dans ses cheveux. Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps on était resté tout le deux à l'entrée des Trois Balais mais je m'en fichais. Après un long moment à s'enlacer je l'invitais à venir s'asseoir dans un coin tranquille des Trois Balais. On retirait nos manteaux avant de se coller l'un à l'autre. Je la regardais silencieusement en mettant délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière son épaule pour pouvoir caresser la peau de son cou.

 **\- Tu m'as manqué Cass'.**

 **\- Toi aussi Pierro.**

 **\- Raconte-moi tout ? Comment se passe cette année pour l'instant ?**

Elle me souriait pendant un court instant. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais ses yeux ne pétillaient plus comme avant. Ce n'était pas normal, ce n'était pas comme quand elle était à Poudlard avec nous.

 **\- C'est un peu la compétition. Beaucoup de personnes veulent être le champion de cette année. Certaines filles sont ultra pressées de voir les garçons de Durmstrang. Et évidement les garçons sont excités de voir les filles de Beauxbâtons. Je ne sais pas si je suis plus excitée que ça, je n'aime pas du tout ce genre de compétition, et puis il y a beaucoup de brutalité dans ce tournoi. Ce n'est pas vraiment une occasion de resserrer nos liens mais plus de les diviser vu que tout le monde supporte sa propre école. Tu ne trouves pas ?**

Je hochais la tête en continuant à caresser son épaule et de jouer avec ses cheveux blonds.

 **\- Pour les cours ça se passe plutôt bien, Professeur Chang dit que j'ai de bonnes connaissances en Métamorphose. Et le professeur Trelawney pense que je suis la meilleure de la promo en Divination. Je suis contente.**

 **\- Je suis fière de toi bébé, tu vas tout déchirer,** lançais-je en l'embrassant chastement. **Hugo va bien ?**

 **\- Il est capitaine de Quidditch, il ne peut qu'aller bien,** souriait-elle.

 **\- Pas faux.**

 **\- Il va bien, il est en compétition constante avec Edgard.**

 **\- Edgard? Comme Edgard Krum ?** Demandais-je étonné.

 **\- Edgard est devenu capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Et il est vraiment très doué. J'adore Hugo énormément même. Mais depuis que Charlie n'est plus là, il fanfaronne avec son titre de Capitaine.**

 **\- Ça m'étonne qu'à moitié,** dis-je en prenant une gorgée de mon thé. **À quel poste est Mini-Krum ?**

 **\- Edgard est Poursuiveur. Le premier de sa famille.**

Les images de Edgard quand j'étais à Poudlard revenait dans ma tête. C'était loin d'être un garçon méchant. Il était très très discret, n'avait pas des tonnes d'amis. Ne se frottait jamais au grand jamais à Borislav. Ce n'était qu'à la fin de l'année qu'on a compris qu'il sortait avec Cassy Ann Ledger. Je ne savais pas grand-chose de lui seulement qu'il n'avait jamais des mots plus hauts que les autres. Il restait d'un calme légendaire. Et il avait sauvé Hugo d'une grosse baston que son grand frère avait déclenchée l'an dernier. Il était loin le temps où les Serpentards et nous n'étions pas amis.

 **\- Ça n'a plus ton odeur tu sais. Les draps de la chambre n'ont plus ton odeur,** murmura Cassandra.

Je lui faisais un petit sourire désolé. Elle avait été nommée Préfète en Chef de Serdaigle tout comme moi. Elle avait repris mon ancienne chambre du coup. Je fronçais des sourcils en tournant ma tête vers ma copine.

 **\- D'ailleurs qui est ta colocataire ?** Demandais-je.

 **\- Oh, elle s'appelle Bo Shi Kang.**

 **\- J'imagine qu'elle est asiatique,** souriais-je.

 **\- Comment as-tu deviné ?** S'étonna-t-elle sérieusement.

Je lâchais un petit rire, elle était si mignonne.

 **\- Je ne vois pas qui c'était quand j'étais là,** avouais-je.

 **\- C'est normal elle est arrivée cette année. Les professeurs étaient tellement impressionnés par ses notes qu'ils l'ont nommé Préfète en Chef des Poufsouffle. Et puis apparemment ça serait plus facile pour elle pour sa dernière année.**

 **\- Elle vient d'où ?**

 **\- De l'académie de magie Naoshima.**

 **\- Celle sur une île proche du Japon ?**

 **\- Exactement,** souriait Cassandra.

 **\- Cool. Et tu lui as parlé ?**

Cassandra baissa légèrement la tête, je posais une main sur la sienne.

 **\- Non pas vraiment, elle est discrète. On reste dans nos chambres. Fin bref ce n'est pas important.**

Je lui embrassais la tempe en hochant la tête. Le reste de la journée se passait bien. On ne faisait que parler. Elle me parlait d'Hugo et Juliet, mais aussi de ses cours. Elle voulait que je lui explique chacune de mes journées avec mon équipe de Quidditch. Le temps passait à une vitesse folle. Je n'aimais pas ça, ça voulait dire que je serais bientôt parti à Wimbourne et Cass' retournerai à Poudlard.

On décida de se balader autour de lac tous les deux. Je m'asseyais sur un gros rocher pendant qu'elle ramassait des pierres pour faire des cairns. Des petits tas de pierre. Je la regardais faire, après plusieurs minutes elle arrivait vers moi pour se loger dans mes bras. Elle leva la tête pour regarder dans les airs.

 **\- Je les vois tu sais.**

 **\- Tu vois quoi ?**

 **\- Les sombrals.**

J'avalais ma salive puis lui laissais un nouveau baiser. Je savais qu'elle avait vu Ezra mourir devant elle. Mais je n'avais jamais imaginé les conséquences. À vrai dire Cassandra restait très silencieuse sur ça. Je pense que le pire c'était de savoir qu'elle ne voyait plus le monde de la même manière. Que tous ses idéaux étaient abandonnés à cause de notre voyage à la Nouvelle Orléans.

Des jeunes passaient non loin de nous. Je remarquais que c'était des Gryffondors. Je reconnaissais quelques-uns d'autre eux. J'étais prêt à leur sourire quand je les remarquai en train de rigoler. Une des filles pointait du doigt Cassandra. Je fronçais des sourcils en les fusillant du regard. J'attendais patiemment qu'ils dégagent hors de ma vue avant de me retourner vers ma copine.

 **\- C'était quoi ça ?** Demandais-je.

 **\- Quoi quoi Pierre ?**

Je fermais longuement les yeux, Cassandra se détacha de moi pour se mettre debout. Elle passait une main derrière sa nuque puis massait sa gorge.

 **\- Pourquoi il se moquait de toi ?**

 **\- Pierre tu le sais très bien.**

 **\- Dis-le.**

 **\- Cassfolasse,** déclara-t-elle avec beaucoup trop d'ironie.

Je me levais directement pour me mettre face à elle. Cassandra se décala pour marcher vers le lac.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais Pierre ? Que quand vous serez tous partis tout allait bien se passer ? Tu croyais que je ne savais pas que Charlie et Lily calmaient beaucoup de Gryffondors ? Que Rose donnait des avertissements à certain avec son rôle de Préfète ? Ou bien même que Scarlett en avait collé plus d'un. Ou encore que Alexie avait foutu une raclé à deux trois filles de Serpentard. Je sais que mon frère et toi m'avaient protégé pendant un long moment, mais à la minute où vous avez quitté Poudlard, c'était terminé. C'était évident Pierre.**

J'étais d'un coup énervé. Je n'aimais pas ça ! Pas ça du tout. Je n'étais pas là pour l'aider, la consoler, ou la protéger. Je détestais ces gosses qui ne voyaient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez. C'était si injuste qu'une personne si pure, si parfaite qu'était Cassandra puisse vivre ça. Vivre avec autant de méchanceté.

 **\- Dis-moi que tu es encore Poursuiveuse,** murmurais-je.

Cassandra avait les yeux brillants, je savais qu'elle se retenait pour ne pas pleurer.

 **\- C'est fini. Je ne suis plus dans l'équipe de Quidditch,** avoua-t-elle en avalant sa salive.

Je passais mes mains sur mon crâne. Puis secouais ma tête. C'était n'importe quoi ! Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sa dernière année comme ça, avec personne pour l'entourer. Je n'étais pas d'accord ! J'étais triste et révolté !

 **\- Mais Hugo il fait quoi au juste ?! Pourquoi il ne t'aide pas ?**

 **\- Pierre, il n'a pas besoin de sacrifier une excellente dernière année à me défendre, et tuer sa popularité. C'est bien mieux pour lui de faire sa vie. Je ne vais pas tout gâcher pour lui.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils te font ?** Demandais-je en serrant les dents.

 **\- On n'aurait jamais dû parler de ça.**

 **\- Dis-moi Cass'.**

 **\- Je ne te le dirais pas, et tu ne diras rien à Lorcan. Il ne me reste que cette année et après je partirai. Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ici de pire que des insultes ou des moqueries ? Poudlard est sécurisé. J'ai vécu pire que des trucs de gamins Pierre. Tu le sais autant que moi, avec tout ce qu'on a vécu cet été et l'an dernier, je pense bien que je suis plus forte que ça. Tout va bien se passer, tu vois j'ai confiance, j'ai le sourire. Alors fait comme moi, ai confiance. Et viens m'embrasser.**

 **\- C'est dégueulasse quand même ! Et je viendrais s'il faut régler le problème.**

 **\- Tais-toi, et viens,** fit-elle en attrapant les volets de mon manteau.

À l'aide de sa bouche elle effleurait la mienne doucement avant de venir caresser mes lèvres. Délicatement, je passais ma main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à moi. Le baiser était libérateur, ses lèvres étaient douces, certaines de ses mèches me caressaient le visage. Cassandra glissa sa langue contre la mienne et une valse de plaisir se fit sentir à l'intérieur de mon ventre. Elle m'avait tant manqué. J'avais l'impression que tout disparaissait autour de moi, les problèmes, nos tracas, le temps. Juste elle et moi. Je la voulais toujours avec moi, sans que personne ne puisse l'atteindre. Je passais une main sous sa chemise, son corps était brûlant. J'avais l'impression que le bout de mes doigts picotait en touchant son ventre. La douceur du baiser m'hypnotisait, les arômes de violette volaient autour de nous. Elle sentait bon. Tout était parfait avec elle.

Je collai mon front sur le sien, Cassandra jouait avec mon écharpe.

 **\- Quand est-ce que tu reviens ?** Chuchota-t-elle.

 **\- Dans pas longtemps, le weekend prochain si tu veux ? On prendra une chambre à Pré-Au-Lard.**

 **\- Parfait.**

Je lui volais un nouveau baiser.

 **\- D'ailleurs les filles viennent le lendemain d'Halloween. J'ai oublié de te le dire.**

Cassandra se détache brusquement de moi.

 **\- Vraiment ? Vrai de vrai ?** S'extasia-t-elle d'un coup.

Je souriais en la regardant. Un éclat de bonheur venait de traverser ses yeux.

 **\- Oui, elles viennent. On viendra tous.**

Cassandra se pinça les lèvres avant de sourire. Ses yeux étaient une nouvelle fois pleins de larmes, mais ce n'était pas de la tristesse que je pouvais discerner. Elle arriva vers moi pour une dernière étreinte.

 **Point de vue de Rose Weasley.**

 **\- Désolée du retard, je parlais avec l'un de mes professeurs,** m'excusais-je rapidement.

 **\- C'est pas grave t'inquiète,** fit gentiment Alexander en me tirant ma chaise.

Je le remerciais avant de prendre ma place. Alex se mettait devant moi et me servait une tasse de thé. Il m'avait donné rendez-vous au Chemin de Traverse. Je le remerciai pour le thé et pris une gorgée. Le temps d'automne commençait à se propager à grande vitesse sur Londres, et la pluie et le froid devenaient notre quotidien.

 **\- Alors Alex, ça se passe bien ? Avec Oncle Harry et James ?**

 **\- Harry est génial, il n'y a rien à redire. Je n'aurais pas cru qu'il y avait autant de forces du mal de nos jours. Il y a tellement d'objets maléfiques en tout genre. Je suis sûr que ça t'intéresserai.**

 **\- Je suis sûre aussi, mais j'ai choisi l'université. Tu aurais dû postuler à Londres, tu aurais été fou,** déclarais-je.

 **\- Je ne pouvais pas tu sais. Je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi. Quand il te fallait trois heures de révisions pour obtenir un Optimal, il me fallait deux jours. Tu as un talent et tu es une bosseuse Rose, moi je suis seulement un bosseur,** souriait-il. **Comment vont les autres ? Je n'ai pas trop de nouvelles de Charlie, ni de Lily.**

Je lui faisais un petit sourire forcée.

 **\- Charlie est toujours énervée contre toi tu sais,** avouais-je à mi-voix en prenant une gorgée de thé.

Alexander soupira en regardant ses mains.

 **\- Je ne voulais pas faire du mal à Lily tu sais.**

 **\- Pourtant tu l'as fait. Je t'aime beaucoup Alex, mais je ne te pardonne pas pour ce que tu as fait. Tromper quelqu'un est un acte purement égoïste, et cruel. Même si tu n'es pas allé jusqu'au bout avec Vicki, les gestes sont les mêmes.**

Il hocha la tête doucement.

 **\- Et Alexie ?**

 **\- Tu n'as pas de nouvelles de ta sœur ?** Demandais-je étonnée.

 **\- Non. On ne se parle plus.**

J'étais désolée pour lui. Surtout que je savais que sa sœur mentait ouvertement à tout le monde en disant que tout allait bien. Elle n'avait pas eu son papier violet. Ça faisait plus de deux mois maintenant qu'elle ne disait rien au thérapeute, et d'après Lorcan elle ne disait rien non plus à la maison.

 **\- Je suis désolée Alex. Alexie ne va pas bien. Elle dit que si mais c'est sûrement faux vu son comportement destructeur.**

 **\- Destructeur ?** Paniqua Alexander.

Je me grattais la tête.

 **\- Enfin tu sais, elle boit beaucoup, fait beaucoup la fête. Tard et tout... Fin bref t'inquiète pas les gars sont avec elle souvent.**

 **\- Tu crois que ça me rassure de savoir que Sawyer tourne autour d'elle ?** Se braqua-t-il.

Je rigolais l'intérieurement car s'il devait s'inquiéter c'était plus de Lorcan. Il était proche d'Alexie et ils s'entendaient très bien. Et comme le disait tout le temps Sawyer ''Lorcan est célibataire et en manque de sexe''. Sawyer ou le garçon le plus classe de l'année.

 **\- Sawyer ne tourne pas autour je te rassure.**

Alexander hocha simplement la tête.

 **\- Tu ne m'as pas dit comment ça se passait avec James en fait ?** Tentais-je pour changer de conversation.

Il tourna la tête pour regarder les passants du Chemin de Traverse. Je le voyais dans ses pensées. Après une longue minute, il me regardait enfin :

 **\- James me rappelle continuellement à quel point j'ai été une merde avec Lily. Tu savais qu'elle avait évité de dire la raison à son père. Harry ne sait rien. Je suis entouré de son père et de son frère, et Harry ne sait rien... Il ne sait pas que j'ai fait souffrir sa fille. Mais t'inquiète hein, James le sait lui. Et il s'amuse bien on va dire.**

 **\- Il fait quoi ?** Le coupais-je.

 **\- Je suis sa boniche. Tout ce qu'il veut je lui apporte. Je suis dans le même bureau que lui donc il s'amuse encore plus à rendre ma vie un enfer. Bref.**

Ça ne m'étonnais pas vraiment de James. Il détestait que quelqu'un puisse nous faire du mal, enfin à l'une des filles de la famille. Il était très protecteur avec Lily, Roxane ou bien moi. Et là on parlait de sa petite sœur, alors évidement que James était tendu.

Je levais les yeux vers Alexander pour le voir pianoté sur son téléphone.

 **\- Vicki ?** Demandais-je.

 **\- Oui elle me tient informé sur ses recherches pour la meute qu'on a découverte.**

 **\- Tu lui parles souvent alors... Tu sais Alex si tu aimes encore Lily il faudrait peut-être que tu lui montres.**

Il posa son téléphone sur la table.

 **\- Elle ne répond pas, elle ne veut pas qu'on se voit. Bref, Rose... Ce n'est pas grave ok ?**

 **\- Comme tu le sens.**

On parlait rapidement de mes études et de mes projets. Je survolais le sujet de Lou, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais il me demandait des nouvelles d'elle. Alexander avait beau avoir fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie en trompant Lily, il restait un garçon gentil et attentionné, malheureusement pour lui la plupart de nos amis n'étaient pas de cet avis-là. Alexander écourta notre échange car il avait reçu un message de mon cousin qui voulait un café double sans crème. James se donnait un malin plaisir à faire de la vie d'Alexander un enfer.

Je retournais à l'appartement. Je ne savais pas si Louann était à la maison ou non, mais de toute façon elle ne me parlait plus du tout depuis une semaine. Après la venue de Scarlett et Charlie, elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot, enfin pas pour moi je voulais dire. Car évidement il y avait toujours ses commentaires virulents face aux émissions qu'elle regardait ou bien aux films qu'elle choisissait. Bref tout ça pour dire qu'elle ne me parlait pas. Et je n'aimais pas ça. J'avais l'impression d'avoir trahi sa confiance... Je stressais maintenant quand on était dans la même pièce. J'étais rongée par la culpabilité d'avoir parlé.

Je pris mon téléphone et appelai la dernière personne avec qui j'avais parlé. Il fallait que je me change les idées.

 _\- Rosie ?_

 _ **\- Hey Sawyer, tu vas bien ?**_

 _\- Rose, je suis un peu occupé._

 _ **\- Oh... Sawyer je ne suis pas avec Lou là hein.**_

 _\- Ah._

Je sentais sa gêne. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me faisait le coup. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais il refusait de me parler de Lou. Ou bien encore plus quand j'étais à l'appartement avec elle. Comme si j'allais lui donner le téléphone, je n'allais pas lui forcer à lui parler... Surtout que Louann ne me parlait même pas à moi.

 _ **\- Donc c'est quoi ton occupation ?**_

Je me moquais ouvertement, et je pouvais déjà l'imaginer rouler des yeux.

 _\- Et bien figure toi que j'organise une soirée à la maison. Et je contrôle Alexie de ne pas acheter que de l'alcool... Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Salut Rose !_

J'entendais Alexie au loin, et Sawyer sortir de la pièce.

 _ **\- Je viens de quitter son frère, tu savais qu'ils ne se parlaient plus du tout ?**_

 _\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, elle ne parle jamais d'Alex, ni même de ses parents. Elle refuse de répondre au téléphone quand c'est eux qui appellent. Bref._

 _ **\- Lorcan n'arrive toujours pas à la faire parler ? Et le thérapeute ? Comment ça se passe en cours pour elle ? Est-ce qu'elle a pleuré ? Non pas que je veux qu'elle.**_

 _\- Stop. Rose respire. Elle va bien, dans la mesure du possible._

Je soupirais.

 _\- Ecoute-moi bien Rose, on fait tout notre possible. Vraiment. Elle est juste complètement effacée._

 _ **\- Tu veux dire quoi par-là ?**_

J'ouvrais la porte qui menait à notre immeuble, et saluais le gardien par la même occasion. Sawyer commençait à chuchoter :

 _\- Je connais Lexie depuis pas mal d'année maintenant. Et je t'assure elle n'est pas comme ça, elle n'est pas la personne à qui on a à faire. Y a pas de profondeur dans ses paroles, son sourire est faux, fade, enfin tout ce que tu veux. Elle ne s'amuse pas, elle fait genre. Elle fait des fêtes quasiment tous les jours, elle boit. Elle se fait draguer par tout le monde, elle joue à la séductrice. Puis après elle plante les garçons._

 _ **\- Encore heureux elle sort avec Krum.**_

 _\- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle s'approche trop près du feu. Comme si elle voulait ressentir quelque chose. C'est mon point de vue, mais aussi celui de Lorcan... Bon tu viens Adams ? Je ne vais pas tout organiser_

 _ **\- Je vais te laisser de toute façon j'arrive à l'appartement. Mais Sawyer ?**_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _ **\- Si ce que tu dis est vrai. Si cette analyse que vous avez faite est plausible. Alors elle est dangereuse, surtout pour elle-même. S'il te plaît. Prends soin d'elle.**_

 _\- Ok, je le ferais. Rose._

 _ **\- Oui ?**_

 _\- Sois là pour Louann. Bye Rosie._

 _ **\- A plus tard Sawyer.**_

Je rangeai mon téléphone avant d'entrer dans l'appartement. La télévision était allumée, Louann arrivait de la cuisine avec un saladier de popcorn, et s'affalait sur le canapé. Je ne savais pas sur quelle marathon télé elle était, mais elle comptait bien prendre le salon aujourd'hui. Au moment même où je posais mon sac à côté du canapé, je croisai son regard.

Louann me suivait dans mes gestes avec ses yeux perçants. Il n'y avait pas de moquerie ou bien de gentillesse dans son regard. J'avais l'impression de simplement percevoir de la froideur. Je me pinçais les lèvres et elle retourna à son programme en ne disant rien. Je faisais demi-tour pour aller dans ma chambre. De toute façon il fallait que je révise... Oh allez Rose arrête de te mentir. J'avais mal, c'était vraiment douloureux pour moi d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle. Elle m'ignorait mais je voulais simplement l'aider. J'avais été une si mauvaise amie que ça ?

J'étais restée plus de deux heures devant mes cours mais la seule pensée que j'avais été Louann. Je n'arrivais pas à avancer, et le comportement de Louann commençait à me stresser. Je ne pouvais décidément pas demander de l'aide à Scarlett, Charlie ou bien Sawyer sinon Louann me raillerai de sa vie. Il fallait que je mette un terme à tout ça.

Je respirai bruyamment devant mes manuels avant de les refermer. Ce n'avait beau être que Louann, j'étais terrifiée. Je tenais beaucoup à elle, c'était mon amie. Je vivais avec elle, et... Je l'aimais. Au-delà de son caractère de chieuse, égoïste par moment et bipolaire. C'était quelqu'un de très doux avec moi, elle n'était plus la Louann que j'avais connu pendant mes six premières années à Poudlard. J'expirai avant d'ouvrir ma porte de chambre.

Comme d'habitude Louann ne broncha pas, ne levait même pas un sourcil en ma direction. Je m'approchai du canapé pour m'y assoir. Louann était à un bout et moi de l'autre. Mon courage était de courte durée car je n'arrivais pas à prononcer un seul mot. Je levai la tête pour voir ce qu'elle regardait, je rigolai en silence : Le Hobbit. Je regardais avec elle la fin du film sans un bruit.

Allez Rose ce n'était que Louann. Ce n'était que ton amie, il fallait que tu lui expliques que tu avais fait ça pour elle. Je fermais longuement les yeux et le générique du film avait à peine commencé que je me tournais vers elle d'un geste assez violent. Elle fût choquée, tout comme moi en fait.

 **\- Louann faut que tu me parles. J'en ai marre de cette ambiance dans l'appartement.**

Silence. Elle me regardait juste. Toujours avec son visage fermé et dur.

 **\- Je me doute que tu m'en veux, tu ne voulais pas que j'en parle à Charlie et Scarlett. Mais j'avais peur. J'avais peur pour toi, tu t'es complètement effondrée après ta confrontation avec Sawyer. Et même si tu m'en veux sache que c'était une bonne solution. Scarlett te connait par cœur, et Charlie devait être là pour toi, elle avait le droit de savoir... Louann, pourquoi tu te lèves ?**

Elle s'était levée, et passa devant moi pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Je lui rattrapai le bras n'étant pas trop sûre de ce que je faisais moi-même.

 **\- Reste Louann,** continuais-je en la tournant vers moi. **Je suis désolée d'accord ? Je suis désolée d'avoir trahi ta confiance, ou bien de t'avoir fait du mal. Mais j'avais peur pour toi, est-ce que tu le comprends ?**

Louann se décala de moi mais j'avançai vers elle instantanément. On était très proche. Elle me fixait toujours avec ses yeux clairs, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'humidifier mes lèvres avant de reprendre une grande bouffé d'air.

 **\- S'il te plaît Louann. Parle-moi. Juste ça... Dis-moi quelque chose,** suppliais-je en lui prenant ses mains.

Louann regardait nos mains jointe avant de remonter lentement ses yeux vers mon visage.

 **\- Tais-toi.**

Sa voix était faible mais dur. Je fronçai des sourcils, et directement mon cœur se serra si fortement que j'avais l'impression qu'il attendait quelque chose pour repartir.

 **\- Je t'avais demandé de te taire. C'était la seule chose que tu devais véritablement faire. Je t'avais demandé de te taire quand on était à la Nouvelle Orléans. Et tu l'as pas fait et au nom de quoi ?**

 **\- Car j'avais peur pour toi !** Me justifiais-je énergiquement.

 **\- Car j'étais un fardeau ! Car tu avais pitié de moi !** S'énerva-t-elle.

 **\- Mais Merlin ! Louann cesse de toujours croire que les gens ont pitié de toi ! La plupart des gens que tu as connu à Poudlard diront que tu mérites ce qui t'arrive, ils n'auront pas de pitié envers toi. Et moi qui tiens à toi ! Qui est là en face de toi, ce n'est pas de la pitié qui m'anime mais plus de la peur. Tu vois la différence ? Car chaque jour j'ai peur pour toi, quand je vais en cours et que je te laisse seule. Je me demande si tu seras là le soir, ou bien que tu n'auras pas fait une crise. Quand tu pars le soir, je me demande si tu ne vas pas acheter du Memoria ! Et la nuit quand tu es dans ta chambre seule, je supplie Merlin pour ne pas que tu te sentes seule, pour ne pas que tu pleures. J'ai peur Louann ! J'ai pas pitié, je n'ai pas de compassion non plus. Je veux simplement que tout s'arrange pour toi.**

Mon cœur battait vite. Cette fois-ci j'avais peur, peur de son comportement. Elle pouvait très bien me mettre une gifle. Mon regard était fixé dans le sien, et je savais qu'avec ce trop-plein d'émotions mes yeux étaient déjà humides.

 **\- Charlie n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Je faisais tout pour la mettre à l'écart de mes problèmes. Elle en a déjà assez sans moi,** fit durement Louann.

Je repris une grande bouffé d'air avant de contracter ma mâchoire.

 **\- Charlie était déjà au courant depuis longtemps. Elle n'est pas conne Louann. Elle savait déjà tout, et même si tu lui mens elle se doutait que tu avais ramené du Memoria. Elle t'aime Louann. Elle a peur elle aussi, que tu t'autodétruises. C'est affreux pour nous d'être face à toi et de ne rien pouvoir faire. Encore plus quand tu nous rejettes, quand on ne peut même pas tenter de t'aider,** avouais-je.

Louann se retourna violemment et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Je fronçai des sourcils, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Les épaules de Louann grandissaient et s'abaissaient rapidement. Je m'approchai très lentement puis posai une main sur son épaule sans la retourner.

Elle se tut une nouvelle fois. Je me mordillais ma lèvre inférieure puis contournai Louann pour me trouver face à elle. Elle fermait les yeux, et respirait rapidement. Un frisson désagréable parcourait l'ensemble de mon corps, la vue de mon amie dans cet état ne me plaisait pas du tout. Surtout que j'avais l'impression de l'avoir conduit à cet état.

 **\- Je ne peux pas vous perdre,** murmura Louann toujours les yeux clos.

Je penchai la tête pour voir un peu mieux son visage baissé. Elle leva la tête pour regarder vers les fenêtres du salon.

 **\- Je fais tout le contraire... Je gâche tout.**

J'avais l'impression qu'elle se parlait à elle-même. Je me risquai à poser une main sur son épaule, au contact de ma main sur son corps. Louann retourna son visage vers moi. Son regard était doux, un petit sourire naissait au coin de mes lèvres. Ses yeux gris me regardaient avec tendresse pour l'une des premières de sa vie.

 **\- Tu ne peux pas nous perdre,** dis-je comme une évidence.

Louann fronça des sourcils. Et je savais que si elle était au top de sa forme elle me lancerait une vanne douteuse, mais là elle attendait juste que je continue.

 **\- On te connait Louann. Je ne dirais pas que je te connais aussi bien que Scarlett ou bien Charlie. Mais on est dans ta vie depuis assez longtemps pour savoir comment tu réagis. Et non Louann. Non même si tu es la pire des emmerdeuses possible, on ne te laissera pas tomber. Tu es... On est comme une famille tous ensembles.**

Je souris un peu plus car je vis Louann baisser sa carapace au fur et à mesure que je parlais.

 **\- Tu sais Louann, tu as beau dire que tu n'as pas de famille, que tu es seule c'est complètement faux.**

 **\- De quoi tu parles ?**

 **\- On est là nous... On l'a toujours été. Les seules fois où tu t'es sentie seule quand tu étais avec nous, c'était quand tu nous rejetais. Je sais que tu as peur de faire confiance aux gens, et ça ne va pas se faire en une seule fois. Mais je t'assure que tous les amis que tu as gagné au fil des années te resteront fidèle.**

Je lui pris les mains une seconde fois puis la secouai un petit peu.

 **\- Merde Lou ! On est une famille, personne ne te laissera tomber.**

Louann hocha simplement la tête. On resta un petit moment à se regarder, je ne savais pas à quoi elle réfléchissait mais parfois elle souriait. C'était une petite victoire pour moi... Ok une immense victoire, j'avais réussi à vider mon sac sans crise, sans larme, et en plus j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait mouche. Je me risquais même à faire quelque chose que je ne faisais jamais avec elle :

 **\- Je vais rentrer en contact avec toi.**

 **\- Qu-quoi ?** Bafouilla-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose que j'avais passé mes bras autour de sa taille. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule. Mes paupières se fermèrent d'elles-même. C'était très appréciable, son corps était brûlant. Je humais son odeur de framboise. Après quelques secondes, je sentis Louann me serrer contre elle. Je me sentais bien. C'était bizarre car Louann n'allait pas si bien que ça, que mes amis en général n'étaient pas tous heureux. Mais à ce moment précis j'allais très bien.

 **\- Merci,** chuchota Louann au creux de mon oreille.

 **Point de vue de Sawyer Adams.**

Je croquais dans ma pomme tout en descendant des escaliers. Je n'avais pas cours cette après-midi. Avais-je dis que j'adorais les emplois du temps de la fac? C'était vraiment le pied, on passait plus de temps à faire la fête qu'autres choses.

J'étais à la dernière marche des escaliers quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Je levai la tête pour saluer Alexie, mais me stoppai dans mes gestes. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, et j'arquai un sourcil.

 **\- Putain de merde,** soufflais-je.

 **\- Hey ! Sawyer,** s'extasiait-elle. **Alors ?**

Elle tournait sur elle-même en faisant des petits mouvements de bras.

 **\- Allez dis-le, ça déchire,** souriait-elle.

 **\- C'est...**

Alexie plissait ses yeux.

 **\- C'est surprenant ! Mais ok c'est pas si mal que ça.**

 **\- Arrête je suis carrément canon. À la base je ne fais pas trop confiance aux coiffeurs moldus, mais là ça claque !**

Je descendais la dernière marche pour la regarder plus attentivement. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux, ils étaient au-dessus de ses épaules maintenant. Alors qu'avant ils pouvaient descendre jusqu'à sa chute de rein. Et le plus choquant pour moi était de voir qu'elle s'était éclaircit les pointes. Des fois je me demandais si je n'étais pas gay avec les conversations que j'avais avec les filles... Bref.

 **\- Non franchement ça le fait,** avouais-je en hochant la tête derrière elle.

 **\- Hey ! Tape m'en cinq alors !** S'extasia-t-elle.

Je lâchais un rire avant de taper dans sa main.

 **\- Krum arrive quand ?** Demandais-je en allant dans le salon.

 **\- Il ne devrait pas trop tarder. D'ailleurs ce soir je veux l'emmener au Pub ! Hihi !**

Alexie tapait dans ses mains. Je fronçais des sourcils, elle était vachement heureuse d'un coup quand même. Sûrement dû au retour de Krum.

 **\- Au Magic ?**

 **\- Ouais ! Tous les étudiants y vont ce soir ! Ça sera top ! On met de la musique ?**

J'entendais la porte claquer au même moment qu'Alexie se levait pour mettre de la musique. Elle se dirigeait vers la chaîne hifi au-dessus de la cheminée, et mettait les watts. Lorcan arrivait dans la pièce en arquant un sourcil.

 **\- Tu as fait quoi à tes cheveux ?** Demanda-t-il alors que la musique résonner.

 **\- Loooorcan !** S'écria-t-elle. **Tu as vu ? Génial hein ?**

Elle levait une de ses mains vers lui, et Lorcan lui tapait lui aussi. Il vint me rejoindre sur le sofa alors qu'Alexie commençait à danser seule. Je baissais la musique à l'aide de ma baguette.

 **\- Bon Lexie, tu veux quoi pour ce soir ? Fin avec Krum on fera quoi ?**

 **\- On commande plein de trucs à manger, après on va en ville, et cette nuit... Ce ne sont pas vos affaires,** fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil. **D'ailleurs on peut commander maintenant car je meuuuurs de faim !**

 **\- Tu as faim ? Mais il n'est même pas 15h,** fit Lorcan perplexe.

Je me levai directement et pris le bras d'Alexie. Elle essayait de me faire danser mais je ne bougeais pas. Je passai une main derrière sa nuque et regardai ses yeux. Je discernais des petits éclats de sang. Je roulais des yeux.

 **\- Alexie !**

 **\- Sawyer ?** S'amusa-t-elle.

 **\- On avait été clair pourtant.**

 **\- Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler,** fit-elle en se mordillant un doigt tout en se trémoussant.

 **\- On partage tout ce qu'on trouve,** rappelais-je.

 **\- De quoi tu parles ?** Demanda Lorcan.

Je me tournais vers lui tout en montrant Alexie.

 **\- Elle est raide défoncée,** souriais-je.

 **\- Quoi ?! Mais Krum arrive dans pas longtemps !** S'excita rapidement Scramender.

J'arquais un sourcil alors qu'Alexie dansait toujours à côté de moi.

 **\- Et ?**

 **\- Il va me tuer s'il voit sa copine comme ça,** déclara rapidement Lorcan en me prenant à part.

 **\- Tu as peur de Krum ?** Me moquais-je.

 **\- Tu fais chier,** râla Lorcan.

Il se retourna vers Alexie.

 **\- Lexie, tu ne veux pas aller prendre une bonne douche ? Histoire de te calmer. Puis tu sais Krum arrive, faudrait que tu sois prête non ?**

 **\- Tu veux venir avec moi ?**

 **\- Pardon ?** S'étrangla Lorcan.

Je rigolais derrière lui.

 **\- Allez petit chat vient avec moi,** s'amusa Alexie en le tirant vers le couloir.

 **\- Alexie s'il te plaît arrête,** essaya-t-il.

 **\- Ça sert à rien de la maitriser Scramender, ça sera encore pire si elle est contre toi,** conseillais-je.

 **\- Tu ne peux pas m'aider toi ?** Siffla-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

 **\- Vous venez les gars ?**

Je tournais ma tête vers Alexie. Ma bouche s'ouvrit toute seule. Elle venait de retirer son haut pour le mettre au sol. Lorcan papillonnait des yeux en voyant Alexie avec simplement un soutien-gorge en face de nous. Je soufflais doucement en souriant, elle était vraiment canon. On vit Alexie passer ses mains à l'arrière de son dos.

 **\- Noooon !** Hurlions nous à l'unisson avec Lorcan.

 **\- Non pas que je ne veux pas te voir nue Londubat, mais peut-être une autre fois,** déclarais-je en lui prenant son bras.

 **\- Mais on ne va pas sous la douche ?** Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la salle de bain du bas.

 **\- Et si on la faisait vomir ?** Fit Lorcan en se tournant vers moi.

Alexie me tira pour aller dans la salle de bain.

 **\- Elle a fumé du con, elle n'a pas bu. Et puis même ça change rien c'est dans son organisme maintenant.**

 **\- Krum va nous tuer,** se plaignait-il.

Alexie prenait le bras de Lorcan, elle tira si fort qu'il la percuta. Elle retira rapidement son t-shirt. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rigoler en voyant le visage déconfit de ce pauvre Lorcan. Alexie passa ses mains sur son torse nu.

 **\- Oh ! Touche pas à ça Alexie,** m'exclamais-je en prenant le flacon de parfum qu'elle avait dans ses mains.

 **\- Ça sent bon !**

 **\- Justement, je ne veux pas que tu le pètes.**

 **\- Tu es coquet Adams. À force de traîner avec Malfoy et Parkinson, tu ne serais pas devenu gay ?**

Je roulais des yeux en posant mes affaires sur l'étagère. Évidement ce n'était pas du goût d'Alexie qui prit cette fois-ci une nouvelle lotion. Elle était rapide, et en profita pour allumer le robinet de la baignoire. Alexie renversa la totalité de ma lotion dans la baignoire.

 **\- Oups,** ricana-t-elle.

 **\- Je vais te tuer,** lançais-je en prenant la pomme de douche.

Je l'actionnai et commençai à arroser mes colocataires. Alexie attrapa plusieurs shampoings pour me les jeter. Plus l'eau se propageait et plus il y avait de mousse. Lorcan était barbouillé de crème par Alexie. Il lui prenait les bras mais elle se débattait encore en rigolant. Lorcan se retrouva les deux pieds dans la baignoire, cette fois-ci c'était lui qui avait le jet d'eau. De l'eau coulaient sur nos corps. Je m'approchai d'Alexie et secouai mes cheveux pour l'embêter. Elle me poussa contre la baignoire et faisait la même chose que moi.

 **\- Vous faites un concours de chien mouillé ?** Se moqua Lorcan en nous lançant de l'eau.

 **\- Un problème petit chat ?** Répliqua Alexie.

Je trébuchai pour glisser dans la baignoire. Alexie fut emportée dans ma chute, elle rigolait en voyant la tête de Lorcan quand je désactivai la pomme de douche.

 **\- Tu es sans arme Scramender,** défiais-je.

Alexie lui prit le bras et il glissa aussi dans la baignoire. On avait tous les trois les pieds hors de la baignoire et la tête contre la faïence. Je lâchais un petit rire avant de sortir mes cigarettes de ma poche de chemise. Je tendais mon paquet aux autres, puis allumais ma cigarette à moitié trempée. Alexie se tournait vers Lorcan pour lui allumer la sienne.

Je tirais sur ma clope, Alexie posa sa tête contre mon épaule. J'avais chaud, j'avais l'impression qu'on s'était beaucoup trop dépensés. Ou alors qu'Alexie nous donnait carrément trop chaud. Allez savoir.

 **\- Krum va nous tuer** , murmurais-je en levant les yeux vers la porte de la salle de bain.

Borislav se trouvait au pas de la porte. Je fis un petit mouvement d'épaule pour faire réagir Alexie. Elle leva la tête et repéra directement son copain :

 **\- Boris !** S'écria-t-elle en sortant de la baignoire.

Elle manqua de se ramasser la gueule à cause du savon mais arriva à percuter de plein fouet son copain. Alexie sauta dans ses bras en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Borislav n'avait pas le temps de dire quelque chose qu'il fut à moitié plaquer contre le mur du couloir. J'arquais un sourcil en les voyant s'embrasser beaucoup trop passionnément à mon goût. Ils nous laissèrent là tous les deux, et vu le chemin qu'ils avaient fait je pense qu'Alexie l'avait emmener dans la chambre de Lorcan.

Je rigolais.

 **\- Ta gueule,** râla Lorcan.

 **\- Tu pourras au moins dire qu'Alexie a couché dans ton lit,** me moquais-je.

Lorcan sortait de la baignoire bientôt suivit par moi. Je le regardais lancer plusieurs sortilèges pour que la salle de bain revienne à son état d'origine. Je profitais qu'il s'occupe de ça pour monter à l'étage dans ma chambre. Je me déshabillais rapidement pour me sécher et prendre un nouveau jeans, et une nouvelle chemise.

En m'affalant sur mon lit je sentis mon portable dans mon dos. Je le pris pour voir ce que j'avais loupé :

 **De Elena à 14h46 :** _Tu as réussi ? Sérieux Sawyer parle lui, je ne sais pas si Louann rumine. Mais toi si, donc soit plus intelligent qu'elle._

 **De Elena à 15h13 :** _Je vais voir Taissa et Val, je te laisse. Appelle-moi quand tu as le temps. ;)_

 _ **Appel manqué : Scar x1**_

Je répondis rapidement à Elena avant de rappeler Scarlett.

 **Pour Elena à 15h23 :** _On verra ça plus tard. Passe une bonne journée. Biz à bientôt. ;)_

 _\- Allô ?_

 _ **\- Scar, tu m'as appelé ?**_

 _\- Oui ! J'ai deux trucs à te dire._

 _ **\- Tu me fais peur, vas-y balance.**_

 _\- De un, je t'invite à notre premier match officiel, celui face au Faucons de Falmouth._

 _ **\- Yeah !**_

 _\- De deux, va parler à Louann._

Je soupirais d'un coup puis enfonçais ma tête dans les oreillers.

 _\- Sawyer je ne plaisante pas, va lui parler. Tu sais qu'elle est nulle pour venir vers les autres. Mais elle s'en veut._

 _ **\- C'est à elle de s'excuser !**_

 _\- Je sais Sawyer. Mais c'est Louann._

 _ **\- C'est pas une excuse ! Et puis pourquoi elle s'est mis dans la tête que j'étais son frère aussi ? J'ai rien demandé moi.**_

 _\- Je sais... Sawyer si tu veux des réponses c'est auprès d'elle que tu en auras. Tu ne vas quand même pas couper les ponts avec elle ? Même si c'est la reine des emmerdeuses, elle tient à toi. Elle te l'a déjà fait voir._

 _ **\- Écoute Scarlett, tu es mignonne mais je suis encore remonté envers elle. Donc laisse-moi un peu de temps.**_

Scarlett restait muette pendant un moment avant de soupirer à son tour.

 _\- Ok... Je dois y aller Charlie veut qu'on fasse un entraînement privé._

 _ **\- D'accord, bonne journée... Scarlett ?**_

 _\- Yep ?_

 _ **\- Tu vas les éclater ces satanés Faucons.**_

J'entendis Scarlett rigoler avant de raccrocher.

 **OOO**

 **\- Tu crois qu'il nous en veut ?** Me demanda Lorcan à côté de moi.

Je regardais Krum et Alexie qui marchaient devant nous. Krum semblait bizarre, il parlait un peu moins que d'habitude. Et avait une attitude très noble, il était propre sur lui. Aucun faux pas vestimentaire, ou de pilosité. C'était comme si les Bulgares l'avaient changé.

 **\- Non je ne pense pas qu'il m'en veut. Mais toi ? C'est une autre histoire. Si tu essayais de moins fantasmer sur Alexie peut-être qu'il ne t'en voudrait pas,** déclarais-je.

Lorcan roulait des yeux. On marchait tous les quatre vers le centre de Belfast. On croisait plusieurs camarades de classe avant d'aller dans le Magic. On rentrait dans le pub, il faisait sombre et la chaleur était suffocante. Alexie retira rapidement sa veste pour la donner à Krum. Elle traversa la foule pour aller danser. L'ambiance dans ce bar était folle, il y avait une mini scène où plusieurs groupes d'étudiants se produisaient.

La soirée commença rapidement. On se retrouva tous les quatre face au comptoir, Borislav avait commandé une bouteille de Whisky. Alexie arrivait derrière lui pendant qu'il servait quatre shooter. Les verres étaient suremplie, de l'alcool coulait sur le bar.

 **\- Un, deux, trois,** hurla Lorcan.

On porta tous les quatre l'alcool à nos lèvres. Mes pupilles gustatives se mettaient en alerte, et ma trachée se réchauffait d'un seul coup. Mes paupières se fermaient au contact de ce fabuleux arôme. Boris continua à nous servir et on enchainait les verres. Il me tapa dans le dos assez violemment.

 **\- Barman ! Quelque chose de plus fort pour moi et mon ami !** Commanda Krum.

Alexie était partie danser avec Lorcan dans la foule. Le barman nous servit rapidement une liqueur noire, je prenais un cul sec.

 **\- Wow !** Criais-je choqué.

De la fumée sortait de ma bouche. Je posai ma main sur la bouteille et sortis une liasse de billet.

 **\- On la garde,** déclarais-je en resservant Krum.

Je ne contrôlais plus grand chose. Mes paupières étaient petites, j'avais du mal à voir plus loin que trois mètres. Krum n'arrêtait pas de passer ses bras autour de mon cou. On parlait du bon vieux temps. Les basses des musiques bourdonnaient dans mes oreilles. J'avais chaud. J'étais brûlant, je sentais mon front qui était en sueur. Je ne ressentais que l'alcool dans mon corps. Dans mes veines. Juste ça. Et ça faisait un bien fou. Je passai mes mains sur mon visage et remis mes cheveux en arrière.

 **\- Un autre Krumi ?** Défiais-je.

 **\- Parfait !** Acceptait-il en trinquant avec moi.

J'avais à peine avala ma boisson qu'Alexie nous traina tous les deux dans la foule. Je ne percevais rien, j'étais comme entraîné par le bruit, les mouvements des gens autour de moi. Je sentais que je perdais pied mais ça ne me dérangeait pas le moindre du monde. Borislav et Alexie dansaient collés l'un à l'autre, plusieurs fois Alexie pris la main de Lorcan pour qu'il se joigne à eux. Je ne savais pas avec qui je dansais mais c'était agréable, enfin du peu que je comprenais. La fille remonta une main sur mon épaule puis elle décida de se dandiner au rythme de la musique. Je faisais pareil en descendant mes mains le long de ses courbes. Je la retournai pour qu'elle soit dos à moi. Plus la danse s'accélérait plus elle se frottait à moi. Je ne percevais plus rien, plus la musique seulement les battements des basses. Je collais mes lèvres contre son cou, puis elle se retourna pour m'embrasser. Je la sentais passer ses mains derrière ma nuque. Le baiser était beaucoup plus sexuel que sensuelle.

Les musiques s'enchaînèrent et on resta tous là. Quelqu'un avait sabré plusieurs bouteilles de champagne, et la totalité de la foule était aspergé de ce merveilleux liquide. Au bout d'un moment, je sentis la main d'Alexie me tirer de la fille avec qui j'étais. Je me tournais vers mon amie et elle me laissa un baiser sur la joue pour venir me souffler quelque chose à l'oreille :

 **\- Tu mérites mieux. Allez vient Sawyer.**

Je me laissais traîner hors du pub. Lorcan était devant moi avec sa veste sur l'épaule. Borislav passa un bras autour du cou d'Alexie, et on commença à marcher tous les quatre. Le trajet était difficile, l'alcool faisait des ravages sur nos neurones. J'avais l'impression de zigzaguer plus que d'habitude. Lorcan se stoppa d'un coup et posa ses deux mains contre un mur.

 **\- Oooooh ! Il va vomir !** Rigola Krum.

Bleurk.

À peine la phrase de Boris finie on vu Lorcan gerber toute ses entrailles. On se moquait de lui tous ensemble, je me rapprochai de lui et tapotai dans ses côtes pour qu'il reprenne la marche. On continuait à marcher, on rigolait et criait. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais à un moment on s'était mis à courir. On se retrouvait sur le pont de la Reine, certaines voitures passaient encore. Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était, mais on était en plein milieu de la nuit.

Alexie grimpa sur les rambardes assez difficilement, je m'allumais une clope. Borislav s'approchait d'elle avec le sourire.

 **\- Lexie descend c'est dangereux,** fit-il.

Lorcan se stoppa de marcher pour attendre les deux autres. Alexie rigolait avant de se tourner vers le fleuve. Je tirais sur ma clope avant de la jeter plus loin et de me rapprocher près de Krum.

 **\- C'est magnifique, vous devriez monter,** nous lança-t-elle.

 **\- Alexie ! Reviens avec nous,** essaya son copain.

J'avalais ma salive. Mon corps commençait à recevoir des frissons glacés. Alexie leva une jambe en l'air. Elle ne tenait que sur une jambe en équilibre. Lorcan se paralysa à côté de moi. J'agrippais ma baguette. Elle levait ses bras de part et d'autres pour trouver son équilibre.

\- S'il te plaît descend, s'écria Lorcan.

 **\- Vous croyez que si je saute, j'aurais le temps de transplaner avant la chute ?** Nous questionna-t-elle.

 **\- Fait pas la conne Alexie ! Descend,** m'inquiétais-je en me rapprochant.

Je tendais ma main et en la fixant. Borislav était à mes côtés, il faisait les mêmes gestes que moi. Je ne ressentais plus les effets de l'alcool. Je ne savais pas ce qui lui prenait, mais Alexie me faisait peur. Elle était trop bourrée pour transplaner, et puis même ! Cette putain d'idée était du suicide.

 **\- Vous croyez que je sentirais quelque chose ?** Murmurait-elle presque à elle-même.

 **\- S'il te plaît bébé, reviens là.**

Ça bouillonnait à l'intérieur... J'avais l'impression que tout mon sang était à l'intérieur de ma tête. Mes membres étaient contractés, mes phalanges étaient blanches tellement je serais ma baguette avec mon autre main. Je n'étais pas prêt à revivre que chose comme ça. Je ne voulais pas voir quelqu'un mourir. Pourquoi la mort était la seule issue possible ? L'air se coinçait dans ma trachée.

 **\- Alexie fait pas de connerie,** suppliais-je.

 **\- Pourquoi j'aurais droit d'être là... Après tout ce que j'ai fait,** marmonna-t-elle.

Je jetais un œil à Krum, il était devenu bizarrement pâle. On n'avait pas de solution. Elle ne nous écoutait pas. J'étais mort de peur. Je voulais qu'elle se retourne. Il le fallait. Mon cœur battait trop vite.

 **\- Ça va aller Alexie,** commença Lorcan. **On est là nous. Tu nous as sauvé oublie pas. Tu as sauvé ton frère. S'il te plaît Alexie, viens avec nous. Tu n'avais pas le choix souviens toi. C'était lui ou nous. C'était lui ou Alexander.**

Une larme d'Alexie tomba dans le fleuve. J'avais toujours le bras en l'air en attendant qu'elle prenne ma main pour revenir vers le côté de la route. Les épaules d'Alexie grandissaient et s'abaissaient rapidement. J'avalais difficilement ma salive, ma gorge était nouée. Mon ventre me faisait mal. Et les frissons glacés contractaient mes muscles. Alexie se tourna lentement vers nous. Je regardais chacun de ses gestes.

 **\- Prends ma main,** fit Borislav à sa copine.

Alexie prit sa main puis la mienne. Une force nous fit percuter brutalement la rambarde.

 **\- Alexie !** Hurla Lorcan en se collant contre la balustrade.

 **\- Ahhhh !** Criais-je en sentant mon bras être tirer dans le vide.

Alexie était dans le vide. Borislav contractait frénétiquement sa mâchoire en tenant sa copine avec son bras. Elle avait glissé de la rambarde. Mon cœur était sur stop. La peau d'Alexie était moite. Merlin ce n'était pas possible ! Ma respiration était erratique, ma vision était simplement bloquée sur Alexie. Lorcan se pencha pour prendre le bras que je tenais difficilement. On entendait les cris d'Alexie, j'étais paralysé par sa propre peur. Je serrais les dents en la soulevant de toutes mes forces. On l'extirpa difficilement, une fois que son corps était sur la rambarde elle tomba du côté de la route. Je me retrouvais par terre tout comme mes amis.

Je reprenais une grande respiration en passant une main sur mon visage. Lorcan me regarda un moment, je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il pensait. Je n'avais pas envie de savoir de toute façon. Borislav tenait Alexie dans ses bras. Je posais ma tête brutalement contre la rambarde du pont, puis fermais violemment les yeux. J'avais mal, ça faisait tellement de mal de voir mes amis souffrir. Je n'arrivais pas à sauver mes amis. Je tapais ma tête une autre fois sur le métal. J'avais l'impression de ne servir à rien. Alexie m'avait donné l'une des plus grosses peur de ma vie. J'avais toujours la mâchoire bloquée et la gorgée nouée. Je voulais rentrer à la maison et oublier cette soirée.

 **Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

Je me regardais dans le miroir. Je fixais mes yeux bleus, et posais mes deux mains de chaque côté du lavabo. J'inspirais et expirais le plus calmement possible sans jamais bouger de position. C'était le moment. C'était aujourd'hui que je mettais les deux pieds dans le monde du Quidditch. C'était notre premier match officiel, et ça face aux incroyables Faucons de Falmouth. J'appréciais beaucoup leur technique de jeu, leur style, leur offensive. Je n'avais pas droit à l'erreur. Pas devant le public qui nous attendaient. Je me doutais qu'il y aurait énormément de monde, la presse aussi. Les fans. Et surtout mes amis. On s'était dit qu'on se retrouverait tous après le match. J'expirais une nouvelle fois. Le calme me faisait du bien. Il fallait que je fasse abstraction de tout pour pouvoir jouer parfaitement.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière moi, je regardai Lily arriver dans la salle de bain.

 **\- Désolée !** Fit-elle rapidement. **C'était tellement silencieux que je croyais qu'il n'y avait personne.**

Je hochais la tête et Lily fit demi-tour pour sortir de notre salle de bain. Elle se stoppa au pas de la porte, et se retourna finalement vers moi en se mordillant les lèvres. Je la suivais du regard à travers le miroir. Potter se positionna juste derrière moi, je la sentais hésiter avant de parler :

 **\- Roxane m'a dit que les Faucons allaient s'en prendre à Charlie.**

Je hochais très faiblement la tête. Lily baissa les yeux un instant avant de les planter dans les miens.

 **\- On doit pas laisser cette chose arriver,** murmura-t-elle.

Je tournais la tête sur le côté où était Lily. Je la voyais contracter sa mâchoire, elle posa sa main sur mon épaule avant de la serrer. Je posais directement ma main sur la sienne. Lily soupira bruyamment avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

Elle était inquiète. En fait, on l'était toutes les deux depuis un petit moment. On savait qu'on allait tomber sur les Faucons, et on ne savait pas comment aller être cette rencontre. Charlie était gardienne, elle allait avoir tout le public des Faucons à dos. Et en plus de ça, l'ex équipe de Edward Nott voulait s'en prendre à elle. Crivey comme d'habitude ne s'en préoccupait pas, elle s'entraînait deux fois plus. Je n'étais pas rassurée par cette rencontre. J'avais peur de la presse. J'avais peur de ce qu'il pouvait arriver pendant et après le match.

 **OOO**

J'étais derrière Adèle Legrand. Elle avait le regard fixé devant elle, les portes étaient encore fermées. À côté de moi, il y avait Lily puis à sa droite Blanca Rivera. Je fermais longuement les yeux et entendais déjà les spectateurs faire vibrer le stadium de Holyhead. Il y avait des applaudissements réguliers, des noms de certains joueurs étaient même criés. J'avalais ma salive en faisant craquer mes doigts à travers mes gants. Puis les remettais une énième fois convenablement.

Je baissais la tête pour regarder mes gants. Un sourire naissait sur mes lèvres quand je remarquais le petit coeur en or que Rose m'avait offert le Noël dernier. Je me souvenais encore de ses paroles : ''C'est pour que tu le couds à un de tes gants de Quidditch, à défaut de ne pas attraper un Vif d'Or, tu as réussi d'attraper mon cœur''. Elle ne connaissait rien du Quidditch à l'époque.

 **\- ... Et les talentueuses joueuses des Harpies, avec leur capitaine Adèle Legrand !** S'écria le commentateur quand les portes en face de nous.

On enfourcha nos balais simultanément avant de sortir de notre couloir. Les Faucons de Falmouth faisaient déjà un tour de terrain pour fanfaronner. Adèle avait simplement décidé de rester sobre en faisant un tour de terrain à toute vitesse.

Le silence régnait sur le stadium quand l'arbitre apparu. Il libéra le vif d'or, puis aussi rapidement les deux cognards. Nos deux batteuses russes provoquèrent les Faucons avec un signe de tête, et en s'amusant avec leurs battes de Quidditch. Roxane fit un clin d'œil à Potter, alors que je voyais du coin de l'œil deux garçons mâcher un chewing-gum vulgairement en fusiller du regard Crivey.

L'arbitre prit le souafle en main, Lily, Rivera et moi étions en position.

 **\- En position !** Hurla-t-il. **Que le match commence !**

Le souafle monta haut, la première à le récupérer était Blanca qui fonça directement au sol suivit par Lily et moi. Je percutai violemment un joueur adversaire pour dégager de la place à Rivera. Elle fit une passe en arrière se sentant bloquer.

 **\- Et c'est Potter qui a le souafle ! Elle feinte pour le passer à Malfoy. Malfoy arrive à éviter rapidement le cognard en provenance de Ronaldo. Houlala ! Malfoy s'approche de plus en plus des buts des Faucons.**

Thomson attendait patiemment mon tire, je le regardais droit dans les yeux avant de laisser le souafle tomber vers le sol.

 **\- Malfoy laisse délibérément tomber le souafle. Potter arrive en piquer par le bas ! Mais quel effet de surprise ! Elle évite le gardien pour tirer vers le cercle le plus loin. Et ça rentre ! 10 points pour les Harpies ! C'était très présomptueux comme point mais ça marche,** s'extasia l'un des commentateurs.

 **\- C'est exactement ce qu'on attend d'une jeune équipe mon cher Hart.**

Thomson avait repris la balle et la lança à l'un de ses poursuiveurs. J'arrivai derrière lui à toute vitesse. Andreïtchenko arriva sur le côté pour le percuter. Cette russe savait que ce n'était pas son rôle, elle jouait avec le feu ! J'entendais au loin Adèle la reprendre. Blanca profita pour taper dans le souafle que le poursuiveur tenait entre ses bras. Potter arriva par le bas et attrapa la balle. Roxane vint rapidement percuter sa cousine la faisant perdre violemment de l'altitude.

 **\- Weasley a la balle ! Elle se dirige vers Crivey. Weasley évite les diablesses Russes pour arriver face à Crivey elle n'hésite pas une demi-seconde et lance le souafle. Mais ! Crivey l'arrête ! Wow ! Crivey de justesse en utilisant un de ses pieds pour le relancer dans le jeu. Black le batteur des Faucons décide de frapper fort le souafle qui vient vers lui pour tirer vers les buts des Harpies ! Ronaldo tente mais Crivey le rattrape ingénieusement. Elle intercepte le souafle !**

 **\- Tu vas saignée salope !** Hurla Van Der Wick un poursuiveur des Faucons.

Crivey les ignora complètement avant de balancer la balle à Rivera.

 **\- Rivera a le souafle. Merlin ! Black joue avec le feu ! Un cognard vient de frôler Rivera, elle l'a évité de justesse.**

 **\- La pluie commence à nous tenir compagnie,** informa le second commentateur.

 **\- Rivera passe à Potter qui passe à Rivera. Malfoy passe sous les buts pour remonter dangereusement proche du gardien, Potter a le souafle, feinte, passe à Malfoy avant de marquer ! 20-0 pour les Harpies.**

La foule était en délire. L'eau glacée rentrait dans nos équipements de Quidditch. Tout allait trop vite. Adèle et Silver l'attrapeur des Faucons n'étaient plus dans notre champ de vision. Les buts s'enchaînaient, Potter volait vite. Elle manqua plusieurs fois de glisser contre le sol du terrain.

 **\- Malfoy attrape !** Hurla Rivera avant de se faire expulser par deux poursuiveurs.

Je faisais plusieurs vrilles avec mon balai avant de rattraper le souafle à la limite des spectateurs. Deux flashs m'éblouissaient avant que je prenne une grande impulsion pour foncer vers les buts. Je contournai les batteurs puis piquai d'un seul coup vers le sol en sentant les deux cognards à mes trousses. Les gouttes d'eau me piquaient la peau, je mettais une main devant mon visage avant de remonter mon balai dans les airs. Les deux cognards rencontrèrent le sol.

Je fus sonnée d'un seul coup. Je papillonnais des yeux ne comprenant pas ce qu'il m'arrivait.

 **\- Wood a percuté Malfoy ! Il y aurait-il une faute ?** Demanda le commentateur.

 **\- Je ne pense pas, l'arbitre ne siffle pas ! En tout cas Weasley a récupéré le souafle et se dirige vers les buts.**

Je secouais la tête énergiquement pour reprendre mes esprits puis crachais. J'avais un léger goût de sang à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Putain de connard de Wood ! Il n'allait pas s'en tirer si facilement. Je serrais mon balai avant de faire demi-tour vers nos buts.

 **\- Et encore 10 points pour les Faucons, ça fait 90 à 70 pour les Harpies. C'est un match surprenant auquel nous assistons !**

 **\- Je pourrais même dire que c'est de l'art. Weasley nous fait part de merveilleuses techniques de frappes,** s'émerveilla le commentateur.

J'arrivais à la hauteur de Rivera qui avait le souafle.

 **\- Dégage le passage !** M'ordonna-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête, et fis un signe à Potter. On fonça toute deux vers le poursuiveur qui était en face de nous. Il fut pris en sandwich entre nous deux, on décida de le mener vers le bas pour qu'il rencontre le sol. Je levai la tête et vis un cognard arriver vers Potter.

 **\- Lâche-le !** Hurlais-je en freinant d'un coup.

Lily m'obéissa immédiatement. Le cognard percuta Van Der Wick l'un des poursuiveurs des Faucons. La foule était une nouvelle fois en délire mais ce n'était pas pour nous mais plus car Rivera avait encore marqué. On remonta avec Lily en voyant le poursuiveur tenter de remonter sur son balai.

 **\- Weasley a le souafle ! Qui est en fait intercepter par Andreïtchenko ! Petkovic en met une couche encore une fois ! Elles s'amusent avec le cognard avant de le lancer en direction de Ronaldo qui a récupéré le Souafle. Rivera intercepte et le passe à Potter. Weasley le reprend en expulsant Potter. Black lance un cognard sur Potter mais Petkovic vient protéger sa poursuiveuse. Potter est devant les buts est maaaaarqueeeeeeee ! C'est de la folie ! 110 à 70.**

 **\- Le souafle est rapidement remis en jeu. Ronaldo a la balle... Mais... Houlà Black s'en prend à la gardienne des Harpies ? Pourquoi un tel revirement de situation ?**

Je tournais la tête et fonçais comme Lily vers Charlie. J'arrivais à sa hauteur alors que le jeu continuait encore. Charlie se dégagea violemment du mec qui tenait sa batte de Quidditch.

 **\- Va te faire foutre !** Hurla-t-elle.

Un cognard arriva vers Black et il visa brutalement Charlie. Rivera s'interposa et c'était elle qui prit de cognard à l'arrière de son balai. Rivera fit plusieurs roulés boulés en se prenant l'un des cerceaux de Quidditch. Ronaldo en profita pour essayer de marquer mais je fonçais vers le souafle en l'air et l'interceptais avant qu'il ne traverse notre but.

 **\- Vous ne sifflez pas faute ?** Hurla Lily face à l'arbitre qui était proche de nous.

 **\- De Puta Madre !** S'énerva Blanca en revenant dans la partie.

Elle avait une marque rouge sous le menton, sûrement dû à sa collision avec le fer du but. L'arbitre ne voulant pas intervenir je repartis pleine de rage vers les autres buts. Black et Wood tentèrent de m'intercepter mais je les semai en frôlant le sol. Ronaldo et Van Der Wick arrivèrent à mes trousses.

 **\- Malfoy zigzague ! Elle essaye de semer les poursuiveurs des Faucons. Weasley attaque Malfoy en vain. Elle va vite très vite ! Elle remonte.**

 **\- Attendez elle se dirige vers le ciel ?**

 **\- Oui c'est ce qu'elle fait,** informa le commentateur à son collègue.

Le vent me piquait la peau, plus je montais plus il faisait froid. Je savais que les trois poursuiveurs me suivaient à la trace. Je freinai d'un seul coup pour piquai vers le bas. Je manquais de les percuter mais ils mettaient tellement de temps à capter quoique ce soit que j'arrivais vers le terrain sans encombre. Black et Wood m'attendaient prêt à m'envoyer un cognard. J'en évitai un puis foncer vers Thomson qui était sur ses gardes.

Je levai mon bras vers la gauche et feintai. Je fonçais vers lui ! Il fallait que je tente ! Je sentis les poursuiveurs revenir et surtout le deuxième cognard. Il fallait que je tente celui-là. Je fonçai droit vers Thomson, je lâchai mon balai et donnai une forte impulsion sur mes reposes pieds.

Mon cœur s'arrêta une fois dans le vide, je serrais les dents avant de percuter le cerceau juste derrière le balai de Thomson.

 **\- Elle a fait un dunk !** Hurla le commentateur hystérique. **Malfoy a fait un dunk!**

Le public était en délire.

 **\- Wow !** Soufflais-je avec un sourire sur les dents toujours suspendu au cerceau.

 **\- Saute Malfoy !** Hurla Potter qui était vite arrivée après le point.

Je m'exécutais et retournais dans le match bien positionnée sur mon balai. Le match était en train de nous prendre toutes nos forces. Les altercations avec les autres joueurs se faisaient de plus en plus souvent. Les Russes avaient causés trois penalties pour les Faucons. Crivey interceptait les souafles qu'elle pouvait. On avait joué pendant un petit moment à deux poursuiveuses, Rivera étant out dans le sable sous nos buts après avoir percuté Wood. Lily marquai un but incroyable en se servant de son balai comme raquette. Mais Ronaldo et Weasley avaient rapidement ajouté deux buts à leur équipe.

 **\- Legrand et Silver sont de retour sur le terrain !** S'écria le commentateur.

Le silence s'installa dans tout le terrain. De la fumée sortait de ma bouche. Je restai statique en voyant notre capitaine face au Vif d'or. La pluie coulait sur mon visage. Tout le monde s'était stoppé sur le terrain. C'était bientôt le moment qu'on attendait. Si Adèle l'attrapait on avait gagné ! Sinon... C'était la défaite. Et je ne voulais pas avoir les russes sur mon dos. Mon cœur commençait à battre de plus en plus vite. Adèle était proche de l'avoir, tout comme Silver. Ils arrivèrent au centre du terrain.

J'avais à peine cligné des yeux qu'Adèle fit un salto avant au même moment que le tonnerre résonnait. Silver lui continuait sa course droit devenant lui. Adèle retomba sur son balai puis s'arrêta d'un coup pour lever son bras en l'air.

 **\- Adèle Legrand a attrapé le Vif d'Or ! Les Harpies gagnent le match !** Hurla le commentateur.

Je criais de joie en mettant mon poing en l'air. Quelqu'un me percuta assez brutalement vers ma gauche. Potter venait de passer un bras derrière mon épaule.

 **\- On l'a fait !** Cria Lily. **On a gagné ! On les a battus !**

Je la serrai dans mes bras avant de m'approcher de notre capitaine. Les deux russes secouaient la tête fière d'elles puis faisaient des clins d'œil à Black et Wood. Rivera arriva à côté de Crivey pour lui taper dans le dos. La foule était en délire, je n'avais jamais vécu quelque chose comme ça auparavant. Crivey m'enlaça violemment elle aussi.

 **\- Wow Malfoy tu as mauvaise mine. Tu peux peut-être évitée de te prendre toujours des coups, Rose va croire que je te frappe, rigola** -t-elle en prenant mon visage entre ses mains.

 **\- La ferme Crivey ! Tu étais géniale,** la félicitais-je.

 **\- Ouais je sais on me le dit souvent.**

Je lui donnai un petit coup d'épaule. Adèle se dirigea vers nous avec le sourire.

 **\- Le dunk ! Vraiment ?** Me lança-t-elle en hochant la tête.

Je haussai les épaules puis passai une main derrière ma nuque.

 **\- Ça m'est venue comme ça,** avouais-je.

 **\- Continue comme ça alors,** fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

On descendait vers le sol du terrain alors que je voyais déjà la foule sortir du stade. J'arrivai sur l'herbe et pris mon balai en main. Plusieurs tableaux de sponsor étaient déjà mis, et Gwenog Jones parlait face à quelques caméras. Adèle fut rapidement prit à part pour une interview. Je vis au loin Roxane se faire prendre en photo. Plusieurs flashs nous éblouissaient. J'avançai derrière Charlie pour rejoindre les vestiaires.

 **\- Mademoiselle Crivey ? Vous avez jouez comme une pro ? Comme si ça faisait des années que vous étiez sur le terrain ?** Hurla un journaliste.

 **\- Est-ce la rage qui vous a animé ?** Questionna un autre.

 **\- Black et Wood ont été sacrément durs avec vous. Vous ont-ils parlés ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec votre prétendu viol par Edward Nott ex manager des Faucons ?**

 **\- Avez-vous quelque chose à dire à la presse ? Plaidez-vous toujours comme victime de Nott ?**

Les questions fusaient de partout, et Charlie s'était bloquée en face de moi. Je réagissais la première pour emmener Charlie vers les vestiaires.

 **\- Malfoy a-t-elle une nouvelle aventure ? Colocataire, équipière, pourquoi pas amante ?**

Je ne me retournais pas. Je connaissais déjà cette voix infâme : Rita Skeeter. Je passais devant et tirais Charlie hors des caméras. On était dans la zone neutre. Je vis Black se diriger vers nous, je marchai plus rapidement pour entrer dans les vestiaires et éviter une confrontation avec l'un des Faucons. Je claquai la porte des vestiaires et vis qu'on était seule toutes les deux.

 **\- Charlie ?**

Elle se retourna tout en commençant à retirer ses protections de Quidditch.

 **\- Quoi ?** Fit-elle neutre.

 **\- Te renferme pas.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas renfermée,** déclara-t-elle. **Ce ne sont que des cons.**

 **\- Exactement,** soulignais-je. **Mais ne me ment pas.**

 **\- Je ne t'ai pas menti !** S'emporta-t-elle en jetant ses protections au pied de son casier.

La porte des vestiaires s'ouvrèrent et firent apparaître Lily, Rivera et les deux russes. Petkovic commença à se déshabiller avant même d'être face à son casier. Andreïtchenko me bouscula pour aller vers le sien. Je roulai des yeux.

 **\- Les médias t'appellent Crivey, ils veulent des explications,** s'amusa Petkovic.

 **\- Des explications ?** Fit Crivey ne comprenant pas.

 **\- Tu as fait virer un super manager, ils voudraient savoir les détails de ton fabuleux mensonge.**

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je plaquais Petkovic contre son casier.

 **\- Ferme ta gueule,** crachais-je entre mes dents.

 **\- Tu défends ta petite copine. C'est si mignon,** fit-elle sarcastiquement avec son accent dégueulasse.

Je la maintenais parfaitement contre son casier. Sa tête ne pouvait pas bouger plus d'un millimètre.

 **\- Tu connais rien de sa vie, donc ta gueule Petkovic,** menaçais-je.

 **\- Ce que je sais c'est que chez nous on n'attend pas dix mois pour dire qu'on s'est fait violé. Ce n'est surement que des mensonges... Chez nous on appelle ce genre de fille des salopes, ou bien des petites putes.**

Je frappais fort le casier à côté d'elle, créant un petit creux dans le métal. Je contractais ma mâchoire, je n'étais qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage et Merlin savait que je voulais lui foutre une bonne droite.

 **\- Chez nous quand on est des femmes on ne sort pas avec d'autres filles,** fit-elle très lentement.

Je lui crachai au visage et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour me pousser violemment. Je tombai en arrière en percutant le petit banc qui séparait les casiers. Petkovic arriva sur moi, et je lui attrapai directement le visage pour la tenir le plus loin possible de moi. J'en profitai aussi pour la basculer contre les casiers métalliques à ma gauche. Petkovic percuta avec son flanc droit les casiers. Mais elle me maintenait toujours, je sentais ses mains se frayaient un chemin autour de ma gorge. Ma rage était tellement en place que j'avais l'impression que mon sang se bloquait dans mon cerveau. Je sentais tout son poids sur moi.

 **\- Lâche-la !** Hurla Potter qui prit le corps de Petkovic.

Rivera et Potter prirent par le ventre de la russe pour la dégager de moi. J'allais pour foncer sur moi mais Lily me poussa plus loin.

 **\- Fait pas la conne Malfoy !** M'avertissait Potter en prenant mon bras.

Petkovic me lança un doigt d'honneur en rigolant. Elle parlait en russe et Andreïchenko rigolait.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as connasse ?** Hurlais-je.

 **\- Malfoy !** Fit Potter en me bloquant.

 **\- Tu ne la regardes même plus ! Tu ne parles même plus de Crivey ok ? Jamais ! Tu ne m'adresses plus jamais la parole sale conne !** M'énervais-je.

 **\- Calme toi,** me conseilla Lily en soupirant.

Je contractais ma mâchoire en regardant partir les deux russes vers les douches. Je respirais bruyamment tout en passant ma main sur ma tranchée. Cette salope m'avait fait mal en plus. Crivey posa sa tête contre son casier, et je vis Rivera aller la voir en passant une main dans son dos nu. Rivera lui chuchota quelque chose.

 **\- Merci,** me fit Lily.

Je tournais la tête vers elle.

 **\- J'avais envie de la tuer.**

 **\- Je sais. Mais tu ne le feras pas. Et tu te calmes ok. Tu ne peux pas gâcher ta carrière pour une connasse.**

Je hochais la tête.

 **\- Allez grouille toi à te changer, faut qu'on aille voir nos amis,** souriait faiblement Lily.

 **OOO**

Je sortais des vestiaires avec mon sac de sport sur une de mes épaules. Les filles étaient sorties avant moi. Il m'avait fallu une longue douche froide pour me calmer. J'avais à peine sorti mon téléphone pour texter mes amis que Rose me sauta au cou. Je posais mon sac au sol avant de la serrer contre moi. Elle caressa mon visage avec le bout de son nez, puis posa ses lèvres sur ma joue.

 **\- Tu m'as tellement manqué,** murmura-t-elle.

 **\- J'espère bien,** souriais-je à ses lèvres.

Rose lâcha un petit rire avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je souriais en passant une main dans son dos. J'accentuais le baiser. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, c'était déstressant. Beaucoup plus libérateur que la normale. Je voulais arrêter de réfléchir sur les évènements qui venaient de se passer pour me focaliser sur ce qu'il y avait devant moi.

Rose me prit la main et me sourit timidement. J'embrassai une dernière fois sa joue avant de la suivre.

 **\- Allez vient,** murmura-t-elle en me tirant.

Je me baissais pour prendre mon sac et marchais derrière elle avec sa main dans la mienne. Je ne savais pas où elle m'emmenait mais on marchait toute les deux dans les rues de Holyhead.

 **\- Tu m'emmènes où amour ?**

 **\- Tu verras,** souriait-elle.

Je hochais simplement la tête en marchant. J'étais fatiguée, mais être avec ma copine était revitalisant. Tout ce que je savais c'était qu'on allait en direction du centre-ville.

 **\- Comment va Louann ?** Demandais-je.

 **\- Mieux,** répondit Rose avec un sourire. **Tu vas bien Scarlett ? Tu as l'air...**

 **\- C'est rien,** coupais-je. **Des problèmes avec une des joueuses.**

 **\- J'ai vraiment cru que le match allait se transformer en règlement de compte.**

 **\- Ça aurait pu,** murmurais-je. **Ils avaient déjà prévu de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Ils cherchaient Charlie.**

 **\- J'ai cru comprendre.**

Rose me serra la main avant de me faire traverser la route. Une voiture passait juste après qu'on ait atteint la rue opposé. Rose se dirigeait vers un bar et posa sa main sur la porte, elle attendait que je sois à sa hauteur pour l'ouvrir. Elle me souriait, je me penchais et lui volais un baiser avant de rentrer dans le bar. J'avais les pieds au pas de la porte mais je voyais déjà mes amis au loin. Le bar n'était pas grand, et mes amis prenaient beaucoup de places. Les seuls qui manquaient à l'appel dans notre petit groupe étaient Alice, Borislav, Cassandra et Alexander. Casey et Albus étaient là par contre.

Je les saluais tous un par un. J'étais heureuse de les revoir. J'arrivais face à Louann et l'enlaçais profondément. Elle nicha sa tête dans mon cou et me laissa un baiser.

 **\- Tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Parfaitement,** fit-elle. **Allez Malfoy faut qu'on boit à ta victoire.**

 **\- Notre victoire,** rectifia Charlie qui était à côté d'elle.

La soirée se passait bien. On parlait rapidement du Quidditch, et je sentais à ma droite Rose soupirer. À tel point qu'elle posa son front sur mon épaule en me suppliant d'arrêter. Pierre rigola avant d'inviter tout le monde de changer de sujet. Lorcan était super proche d'Alexie, ou alors c'était l'inverse mais c'était très surprenant. Ça faisait du bien de revoir tout le monde. Au bout d'un moment je m'éclipsais pour aller commander une tournée avec Casey et Lou.

 **\- Notre trio de bitch me manque,** nous informa Casey.

 **\- Tu voudrais toujours être à Poudlard faire les quatre cents coups,** fit Louann en appelant le serveur.

 **\- Tu faisais les coups tordus, moi je profitais simplement des bénéfices que ça nous apportait,** corrigea Casey.

 **\- Je devais tout faire pour vous deux,** exagéra Lou.

 **\- Évidement, on aurait rien fait sans toi,** dis-je en roulant des yeux.

 **\- Hey ! Regarde qui c'est !** S'exclama Casey en pointant la porte du doigt.

On tourna la tête avec Louann. J'avais déjà un sourire aux lèvres. Ivan Pucey, Calvin Sloper et Penélope Deauclaire venaient de rentrer dans le bar. Casey leur faisait signe de venir, et je voyais Louann tourner la tête en direction du serveur.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?** Demandais-je.

 **\- La dernière fois que j'ai vu Deauclaire... Et bien je l'ai sauté. Et je ne veux pas que Charlie soit confronté à une de mes aventures,** fit-elle.

 **\- Tu as couché avec la moitié de Poudlard,** rétorquais-je.

Louann se tapotait la lèvre avec son index.

 **\- Ouais pas faux... Salut !** Fit-elle en accueillant les amis de Casey.

Évidement elle était obligée de faire sa faux cul. Je roulais des yeux avant de saluer Calvin et Penélope. Ivan rigola un instant avec Casey avant de se dirigeait vers nous.

 **\- Louann, content de te revoir,** fit-il avec un vrai sourire.

 **\- Je peux te comprendre, je manque souvent aux gens,** répliqua-t-elle.

Je roulai une seconde fois des yeux alors qu'Ivan rigola.

 **\- Tu vas bien ?** Demandais-je en lui faisant une courte étreinte.

Il n'avait pas le temps de répondre que Louann posa une main sur son épaule pour qu'il recule. Ivan fronçait des sourcils en reculant d'un pas.

 **\- Je te déconseille de faire ce que tu es en train de penser, lança ma meilleure amie. Malfoy a une copine. Et même si ça fait bizarre à tout le monde elle est vraiment heureuse avec son nain de compagnie, donc ne t'immisce dans ce bonheur. Tu le regretterais. Donc vaut mieux pas que tu joues au ex trop gentil à la recherche de la reconquête,** tacla Lou.

Je soupirais alors que Ivan souriait poliment en nous regardant chacune notre tour.

 **\- Je ne m'immisce dans rien Louann. Nous sommes juste amis,** clarifia-t-il.

 **\- Ouais, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous,** marmonna Louann avant de prendre les verres et de les emmener dans notre coin.

Louann partie, je me retournais vers Ivan.

 **\- Fait pas attention à elle,** dis-je rapidement.

 **\- Elle a pas changer,** souriait-il.

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Surproductrice. Chiante mais attachante.**

 **\- Tu es bien le seul mec qui trouve Louann attachante,** rigolais-je.

Je sentais une main passer dans mon dos. Rose arriva à ma gauche, elle salua Ivan puis souriait.

 **\- Louann m'a dit que tu voulais me parler ?** Demanda ma copine.

Je rigolais nerveusement. Elle était toujours obliger de faire chier quand elle s'y mettait. Je me retournai et la vis assise à la banquette. Elle me fit un clin d'œil tout en sirotant son cocktail.

 **\- Honnêtement Rose ? Elle croyait que tu allais jouer à la copine jalouse en voyant Ivan.**

 **\- Oh. Euh. Vous êtes amis ?** Demanda ma copine en regardant Ivan puis moi.

 **\- Oui,** répondions-nous en cœur.

 **\- Alors j'ai pas besoin d'être jalouse,** souriait-elle.

Rose s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa tendrement avant de retourner à sa place. Ivan rigolait tout en allant vers le bar pour se commander quelque chose à boire. La soirée se passait très bien, en fait c'était parfait. On avait passé plusieurs heures au bar avant de rejoindre l'appartement, pour certain c'était la première fois qu'il venait. Pour d'autres ils avaient trop l'habitude et ça se sentait. Lily avait invité Blanca à rejoindre notre soirée improvisée. Scorpius et Sawyer avaient passé tout un moment tous les deux dans ma chambre à parler, Casey s'était joint à eux après quelques temps.

Charlie et Lily rigolaient beaucoup. Je ne savais pas qui avait décidé de mettre de la musique mais en tout cas Alexie et Lorcan dansaient sur notre table basse. Lily s'était même mise à danser avec Calvin Sloper. Pierre et Charlie discutaient dans sa chambre avec Rivera. Rose parlait avec Albus et Penelope quand je lui pris la main pour l'emmener dans la cuisine.

 **\- Tu viens vraiment de me couper dans une conversation ?** Fit Rose faussement outrée.

Je lui laissais un baiser sur le front.

 **\- Ce n'est pas vraiment de ma faute si ton corps m'appelait,** m'innocentais-je.

 **\- Tu parles comme Louann parfois,** rigola-t-elle.

 **\- Merci du compliment.**

Elle lâcha un petit rire avant de prendre le bas de mon haut. Je me penchais délicatement avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Rose se mordilla la lèvre inférieure quand j'effleurais sa joue avec mes lèvres. Je lui laissais de court baiser puis continuais dans le creux de son cou. Les mains de Rose caressaient mon ventre.

 **\- Toujours autant accro à mes abdos,** taquinais-je.

 **\- Je ne pourrais m'en passer,** joua-t-elle en capturant mes lèvres.

Je caressais sa lèvre supérieur avec ma langue avant d'intensifier de baiser. Mes mains se logèrent sous ses seins, et je pouvais m'empêcher de lui caresser. Rose lâcha un gémissement puis passa ses mains sous mon haut. Je me raidissais sur le champ.

 **\- Ça va pas ? Tu veux qu'on arrête ?** S'inquiéta-t-elle.

 **\- Non non, tu as juste les mains froides,** l'informais-je en souriant avant de continuer.

Mes mains étaient baladeuses et j'étais sur le point de l'emmener dans ma chambre quand j'entendis la voix de Louann proche de nous. Je me stoppai puis posai un doigt sur les lèvres de Rose. On était contre le mur du pilier qui séparait la cuisine de la salle de séjour, et je compris que Louann était derrière.

 **\- Ok voilà,** fit Louann.

 **\- Ok voilà ?**

Je reconnaissais le ton froid de Sawyer.

 **\- J'ai fait de la merde. Avec toi je veux dire,** déclara ma meilleure amie.

Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler à Sawyer. Enfin je ne les avais jamais surpris dans une réelle conversation. Et Louann semblait particulièrement tendue.

 **\- Et ?** Fit Sawyer.

 **\- Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche,** marmonna Louann.

Rose me regardait droit dans les yeux en se mordillant les lèvres. On attendait sans bouger. Je savais qu'elle voulait tout comme moi que les choses s'arrangent entre eux. Et il fallait avouer, j'étais déjà assez surprise que Louann soit allée d'elle-même voir Sawyer. Bon je me doutais que Rose avait joué dans cette histoire. Elles avaient un lien toute les deux. Un lien que je ne saurais expliquer.

 **\- J'ai cru des choses qui n'était apparemment pas les bonnes. Et...**

 **\- Et ?** Répéta-t-il.

 **\- Et je m'en veux. Je sais que l'alcool m'aide à sortir les merdes que je te dis là. Mais... Je suis désolée.**

 **\- Ok.**

 **\- Attend c'est tout ?**

 **\- Tu veux quoi Lou ? Je ne suis pas un jouet ok ?**

 **\- Je le sais ça,** se braqua Louann.

Je fermais les yeux. Voilà ils allaient tout gâcher. Rose m'attrapa la main et je rouvrai les yeux.

 **\- Écoute Sawyer. Si tu veux que je te dise que j'ai été conne alors très bien... Je l'ai été.**

 **\- Tu l'es toujours.**

 **\- Oui je sais merci,** siffla Lou. **Mais j'ai beau être conne, je suis quand même désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû te frapper... T'accuser de savoir des choses qui étaient fausse.**

 **\- Ce qui m'a fait le plus mal Louann, c'était que tu m'ignorais ouvertement. Je te le répète je ne suis pas un jouet que tu peux prendre quand tu as besoin ou envie. Moi je t'aime, et j'ai toujours été là pour toi. J'aurais pu peut-être t'aider si tu t'étais expliquée. Mais non tu as préféré partir loin de moi.**

J'étais touchée par les paroles de Sawyer. Il ne disait jamais ce genre de chose. Et il semblait véritablement blessé par le comportement de Louann. J'attendais patiemment que Louann dise quelque chose, mais elle resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs minutes.

 **\- Je t'aime aussi Sawyer,** avoua-t-elle avec une voix brisée.

 **\- Louann... Je. Enfin. Je voulais pas.**

J'entendais Sawyer se rapprocher de Lou.

 **\- C'est juste le bordel en ce moment Sawyer. C'est partie d'une simple connerie et maintenant...**

 **\- On devrait les laisser seule,** murmura Rose à mon oreille.

Je hochais la tête en me laissant tirer par Rose hors de la cuisine. Je ne savais pas si Lou allait réussir à parler de tous ses problèmes concernant son père ou nom. Mais en tout cas mes deux meilleurs amis étaient sur la bonne voie pour être sur des bons termes.

La fin de soirée se passait très bien. J'avais dégagé Casey, Scorpius et Lily de ma chambre pour pouvoir profiter du corps de ma copine. Et ça, c'était ce qu'on appelait une nuit parfaite.

 **Point de vue de Alice Grindewald.**

Je courrais à un rythme effréné. Mes bras étaient remplis de sac de marque en tout genre. J'avais dû récupérer des tonnes de foulards et aussi des capelines pour s'avancer sur la collection d'été l'année prochaine. Et évidement j'avais eu droit d'aller chercher le café pour la réunion de Victoire. Et courir dans les rues de Paris avec des talons n'était clairement pas une partie de plaisir. Je ne voyais pas la moitié des gens qui étaient en face de moi. Pour combler le tout mon portable sonna.

Je décrochais nous sans mal et voyais le nom de Gladys dessus. Je soupirais avant de répondre :

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Tu es en retard. Victoire attend ! Tu pourrais te grouiller un peu ?**

 **\- Oui ! Je suis pas loin !**

Mon ton de voix était dur mais j'en avais rien à cirer. Cette standardiste n'allait pas me faire chier ! Je traversais la rue en raccrochant. À peine de l'autre côté, je sentais quelqu'un m'aider avec les boite où se trouvait les capelines.

 **\- Grouille-toi !** Siffla Gladys en m'ouvrant la porte.

Je hochais la tête avant de laisser mes foulards sur son comptoir. Je repassais en vitesse ma jupe avant de prendre l'ascenseur en verre. J'avalais ma salive en voyant Gladys ranger le plus rapidement possible la pile d'affaire que je lui avais laissé.

 **\- Allez Alice tout va bien se passer,** me parlais-je à moi-même.

Les portes étaient à peine ouvertes qu'un garçon beaucoup trop efféminé à mon goût me pris la pile de café des mains. Victoire passa devant moi pour se diriger vers la salle de réunion avec plusieurs filles qui lui posaient plein de questions. Je restais figée au pas de l'ascenseur.

Victoire se retourna avant de rentrer dans la salle.

 **\- Il y a une liste sur mon bureau Alice.**

Je hochais la tête en silence avant de me diriger tout droit vers sa porte. Je rentrais dedans et une liste était posé sur plusieurs magazines de mode. Je soupirais en voyant la taille de chose à faire. Je me dépêchais le plus possible pour compléter la liste. Il fallait que j'aille chez un journaliste moldu récupérer un écris qu'il avait fait sur W. Après ça je ne m'attardais pas trop chez un traiteur pour récupérer le menu d'une des réceptions. J'avais même eut le temps d'envoyer plusieurs courrier à des gens sélectes du monde magique. J'étais allée récupérer des vieux échantillons de chez Versace.

Je venais tout juste de poser les échantillons sur la commode du bureau de Victoire quand une mannequin arriva derrière moi. Je la regardais attentivement en attendant qu'elle se présente.

 **\- Kay Kloss.**

 **\- Oh, enchantée. Alice Grindewald.**

 **\- Il me semble que sur ta liste de chose à faire il y avait : retouché la robe noir de KK.**

Je baissais les yeux sur ma liste puis hochais la tête. Kay me souriait et me faisait un signe de tête pour que je la suive. Je ne me faisais pas prier et elle m'emmenait dans une salle de retouche. On entrait toutes les deux. Je retirais mon manteau pour être plus à l'aise. Kloss se mettait à son aise elle aussi, puis retirait ses vêtements pour pouvoir mettre cette fameuse robe noire. Alors que Kloss se préparait, je mettais tout à disposition pour être la plus productive possible.

Elle montait sur un mini piédestal. Je reprenais une grande respiration avant de commencer. Pour moi cette robe était déjà parfaite, les coutures étaient quasiment invisibles. La texture était noble, douce et légèrement brillante. Pour moi il fallait seulement relever un peu la robe au niveau de la chute de rein pour mettre ses courbes en valeur. Et aussi accentuer la fente plongeante au niveau de la jambe. Et évidement recintrer le haut.

Kay passa ses cheveux bruns en arrière pour les mettre en chignon.

 **\- Je suis prête.**

 **\- Ok, allons-y,** annonçais-je.

Je faisais mon possible pour ne pas stresser mais c'était la première fois que je faisais ça sur quelqu'un. Et je faisais avec simplement mon feeling même pas avec des instructions. Kay resta immobile le plus souvent, elle me facilitait vraiment la tâche. C'était une vraie professionnelle. J'étais concentrée mais plus le temps passer et plus je voyais que Kay s'ennuyait. Je levais les yeux vers elle avec toujours mon aiguille entre les dents.

 **\- Tu as quel âge ?** Demandais-je pour l'occuper.

 **\- 22 ans. Et toi ? Tu es carrément jeune pour être aussi douée.**

 **\- Merci... J'ai 19ans le mois prochain.**

 **\- C'est ce que je disais. Jeune et talentueuse.**

Je souriais légèrement gênée.

 **\- Aïe,** fit-elle d'un coup.

 **\- Désolée !**

 **\- T'inquiète ça arrive souvent.**

Plus le temps passer, et plus j'avais peur de voir débarquer Victoire. Et si je faisais de la merde ? Et si je me rendais complètement ridicule. Je n'avais jamais fait ça auparavant.

 **\- Tu viens de ce milieu ?** Demanda Kay.

 **\- De la mode ? Non du tout. Enfin j'ai une amie dedans mais ma famille n'est pas de ce milieu.**

 **\- C'est plus facile d'y rentrer quand tu as été bercé dedans. Comment s'appelle ton amie ?**

Je faisais glisser ma chaise de bureau pour me diriger devant Kay. Je continuais de retoucher la robe tout en lui répondant :

 **\- Louann Parkinson.**

 **\- Parkinson... Mmh. Comme Pansy Parkinson ?**

 **\- Oui c'est sa fille.**

 **\- Oh putain ! Elle n'est pas un peu petite pour être mannequin ? Genre elle a des yeux renversants et elle est brune ?**

 **\- Si c'est elle.**

 **\- Légèrement casse pied ton amie.**

Je lâchais un rire.

 **\- On le dit souvent,** marmonnais-je. **Tu as eu affaire à Louann ?**

 **\- On s'est rencontré pendant une séance photo à New York. Puis je l'ai revu à Amsterdam y a quelques jours. Elle n'est pas très très amicale au premier abord mais elle est très fêtarde. Et finalement assez cool.**

 **\- Vaux mieux que tu es cette image d'elle,** déclarais-je en continuant mes retouches.

J'avais quasiment fini cette robe. Je demandais à Kloss de bien vouloir descendre de l'estrade pour voir comment le tissu s'adapter aux mouvements. Je hochais la tête puis repris une longue bouffée d'air. Klose fronça des sourcils en me regardant puis me sourit.

 **\- Tu stresses ?**

 **\- C'est la première fois que je fais ça,** dis-je simplement.

 **\- Victoire t'a laissé seule faire cette robe ? Je pense qu'elle croit en toi.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?** Demandais-je toujours aussi neutre.

 **\- Victoire ne me confit jamais à des jeunes stylistes,** avoua Kay. **Je trouve que tu as fait du bon travail. Je suis mannequin pas styliste. Mais je me sens bien. Maintenant c'est Victoire qui jugera.**

Je hochais la tête et commençais à ranger mes affaires. Kloss ne disait rien de plus avant de se rhabiller. Je n'arrivais pas à avoir cette pointe de satisfaction que j'avais d'habitude en finissant une robe. J'étais dans le doute le plus profond. Peut-être que je n'étais pas faite pour ça... Ta gueule Alice ! Tu avais foutu ta vie en l'air simplement pour ce job. Tu devais t'accrocher.

 **\- À bientôt Alice,** fit Kay en sortant de la pièce.

Je lui faisais un signe de tête en bouclant la caisse de couture. Je regardais l'heure sur ma montre. Merde ! La réunion allait bientôt se terminer. Je me dépêchais de prendre mon sac à main et me précipitais pour aller chercher un café pour Victoire. En bas de l'agence, je voyais Kay parler avec Gladys. Elle me souriait une dernière fois avant que je ne fonce chercher un grand café double avec deux cuillères de sucre et une de crème. J'arrivais devant le vendeur, et lui commandais rapidement tout en regardant frénétiquement ma montre toute les deux secondes. Je remontais à l'agence le plus vite possible et posais le café sur le bureau de Victoire. J'avais réussi à être en avance ! J'avais une tâche sur ma jupe ! Mais j'avais réussi à être en avance !

Je respirais bruyamment. Je me trouvais dans le bureau de Victoire et encore une fois je voyais les tonnes de photo qu'elle avait accrochées au mur à gauche de son ordinateur. Je m'approchais pour regarder d'avantage. J'en voyais une avec Rose et Scarlett prise à leurs issu. C'était bizarre pour moi que Malfoy se retrouve en photo dans le bureau de Victoire. Mais d'après Alexie, Rose était très proche de Victoire donc bon. Et puis la photo avait été prise à leur insu pendant le mariage de Victoire et de son copain.

Je regardais une autre photo avec plusieurs filles blondes. Elle me disait quelque chose, je les avais sûrement croisées à Poudlard ou bien au Chemin de Traverse. Une était Samantha Crivey, et l'autre était...

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

Je fis un pas en arrière et tournai la tête vers l'entrée. Dominique Weasley. La soeur de Victoire. Je faisais le contour du bureau tout en fixant Weasley. Elle n'avait pas l'air très amical.

 **\- Je répète qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

 **\- Je suis venu apporter un café à Victoire qui ne devrait plus tarder.**

 **\- Et du coup ça te donne le droit de fouiller ?**

 **\- Je ne fo.**

 **\- Domy !** S'extasia Victoire en arrivant derrière sa sœur.

Elles s'enlacèrent longuement. Je me sentais de trop et commençais à les contourner pour sortir du bureau.

 **\- Reste Alice. Je te présente ma sœur, elle est pas toujours commode, un peu chiante avec les gens dont elle se méfie, et caractériel. Mais quand même sympathique quand elle veut,** résuma Victoire en donnant un coup de coude à sa sœur.

Dominique roulait des yeux alors que Victoire souriait en prenant le café que je lui avais apporté. Victoire prenait plusieurs gorgées en faisant un clin d'œil à sa sœur. Dominique soupira tout en allant s'assoir sur le fauteuil du bureau de Victoire.

 **\- Oh merde,** paniqua Victoire en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

Je fronçais des sourcils en voyant ma patronne s'incliner de douleur. J'étais plus réactive que Dominique et lui donnais une corbeille à papier. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Victoire vomisse dedans. Je passais une main dans son dos et Dominique me fusillait du regard.

 **\- Je ne l'ai pas empoisonné,** sifflais-je.

Victoire prit le mouchoir que sa sœur lui tenait avant de s'appuyait contre son bureau.

 **\- Elle le sait,** fit Victoire en regardant sa jeune sœur. **Je suis enceinte.**

J'ouvrais grand les yeux, car je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça !

 **\- Ça se voit pas du tout,** dis-je en cachant ma surprise.

 **\- Sortilège d'illusion.**

 **\- Maintenant que tu le sais tu comprends qu'il va falloir que tu te taises ?** Fit Dominique en me regardant froidement.

Victoire posa une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

 **\- On ne peut pas risquer que ça se sache car...**

 **\- Car vous êtes en pleine expansion. Et une femme enceinte fait souvent tâche dans le décor. Le monde de la mode est dur et cruel. Et tout le monde est prêt pour détruire les autres. La presse doit ignorer votre grossesse le plus longtemps possible,** complétais-je.

Victoire hocha la tête.

 **\- C'est ma crédibilité en tant que gérante, en tant que créatrice de mode, et styliste qui est en jeu,** finissait ma patronne.

Je hochais moi aussi la tête.

 **OOO**

 **\- C'était une longue journée pour toi Alice, tu devrais rentrée chez toi non ?**

Je tournais la tête de mon bureau pour voir Victoire arriver dans mon petit coin de bureau. Je regardais derrière elle pour voir qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Je fermais machinalement mes dessins et rassemblais mes croquis.

 **\- Tu t'es très bien débrouiller avec la robe et Kay. Je suis allée la voir,** fit-elle.

Je lui fis un signe de tête pour la remercier. Victoire s'approcha de mon petit bureau pour s'assoir dessus.

 **\- Ça ne va pas ?** Demanda-t-elle.

 **\- Si, je vais bien.**

 **\- Tu sembles préoccupée,** déclara-t-elle en prenant un de mes dessins.

J'avalais ma salive ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. À vrai dire j'en avais marre d'être à Paris, enfin ce n'était pas d'être à Paris le problème. C'était que je ne voyais pas mes amis, et Scorpius. Et Alexie, j'avais peur pour elle. Je ne la voyais pas, je ne pouvais pas lui parler avec mon emploi du temps surchargé. Je n'avais plus vraiment de vie social à part quand j'étais face à Victoire. Enfin on se parlait pas vraiment, mais elle était plus ou moins gentille avec moi.

 **\- Est-ce que l'une de tes cousines t'a parlé de cet été ?** Demandais-je incertaine.

Victoire secoua la tête.

 **\- James m'en a parlé. Neville aussi, mais pas les filles.**

 **\- Je m'inquiète juste pour Alexie. C'est juste ça... Comment tu as fait pour t'habituer à Paris ?**

Victoire reprenait une grande respiration.

 **\- Ma tante Gabrielle habite ici, j'ai de la famille. Et puis j'ai beaucoup voyagé avant de m'installer ici pour ma carrière. Je suis habitué. La seule chose qu'il faut que tu te dises c'est que ça va changer... Tout ne restera pas aussi difficile. Il faut que tu avoues à toi même que parfois tu as besoin d'aide.**

Je hochais la tête en comprenant ses paroles.

 **\- Si tu as besoin Alice je suis là.**

Victoire avait bien sentie que je ne voulais pas vraiment me confier. Elle partit me laissant seule à l'agence. Je prenais mon téléphone pour voir quelle heure il était : 22h37. Je restais fixer sur le fond d'écran. J'étais avec Scorpius, Alexie et Borislav. On était tous les quatre allaient dans une fête foraine pour faire un tour de manège. Évidement c'était Alexie qui nous y avait traîné. On était dans la cabine du manège tous les quatre le plus resserré possible pour tenir sur l'écran de téléphone. C'était la première fois que le sourire de mes amis me manquait à ce point. Je déverrouillais mon téléphone pour envoyer un sms à Scorpius :

 **Pour Scor à 22h39 :** _Tu me manques. xx_

 **Point de vue de Lily Potter.**

J'ouvrais doucement les paupières, je fixais l'heure. Il était un peu plus de 10h. Je n'étais pas à l'appartement. Je voulais lever le bras pour passer ma main sur mon visage mais j'étais bloquée par quelque chose. Je bougeais un petit peu ma tête pour voir qu'un garçon avait passé son bras autour de mon corps. Mon corps nu enveloppé d'un drap. Je fermais longuement les yeux en soupirant. Avec deux de mes doigts, je retirais sa main pour sortir du lit.

Sa chambre était ridiculement petite et je retrouvais rapidement mes sous-vêtements. J'évitais un maximum de le regarder en enfilant ma culotte puis mon soutien-gorge.

 **\- Hey,** fit-il endormi.

 **\- Hey.**

J'étais un peu gênée mais je voulais surtout rentrer à l'appartement. Je me faisais une queue de cheval à la hâte alors que le garçon me regardait avec les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Je me baissais prendre mon jeans alors qu'il me mâtait sans indiscrétion.

 **\- Tu restes pas ?** Demanda-t-il.

 **\- Je dois retrouver mes colocataires.**

 **\- Je peux t'offrir un petit déjeuner,** déclara-t-il en commençant à bouger de son lit.

 **\- Non tu peux pas. Tu sais mon père te tuerait s'il savait que tu avais passé la nuit avec moi. Donc vaux mieux qu'on en reste là,** clarifiais-je dans un mensonge.

Le garçon hocha la tête alors que je prenais ma chemise puis mettais mon manteau sur mes épaules. J'enroulais mon écharpe avant de sortir de sa chambre universitaire. Je me retrouvais dans les couloirs des garçons à Holyhead. Certains sortaient de la douche avec simplement une serviette comme vêtement. J'entendais un joueur de Quopot me siffler plus loin. Je roulais des yeux avant de prendre les escaliers.

Il fallait que je rentre à l'appartement. Sur le sol du campus je sortais mon téléphone de mon manteau.

 **De Charlie à 2h03 :** _Tu fous quoi ? Tu dors pas à l'appartement ?_

 **De Charlie à 9h10 :** _Tu es où ?_

 _ **Appel manqué : Charlie x3.**_

Je marchais tout en restant bloqué sur la conversation d'Alexander. Il y avait un nombre incalculable de message de sa part auquel je n'avais pas répondu. Je verrouillais mon téléphone avant de le mettre dans ma poche de jeans. J'arrivais à l'appartement sans encombre. J'avais à peine posais mon sac à main sur le canapé que Charlie rappliquait vers moi. Je levais la main vers elle pour la stopper.

 **\- Tu pouvais au moins prévenir !** Siffla mon amie.

 **\- Je vais prendre une douche Charlie.**

 **\- Lily ! Tu pouvais au moins répondre un simple sms,** ce n'était pas trop te demander.

 **\- Je vais prendre ma douche,** répétais-je en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

 **\- Lily,** soupira Charlie.

Je me tournais vers elle pour lui laisser un baiser sur la joue. Je lui faisais un sourire avant de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. À peine à l'intérieure, je commençais à faire couler l'eau de la douche et me déshabiller. L'eau était brûlante. Elle frappait mes épaules. De la buée envahissait les parois de douche. Je cherchais de la salive mais j'avais mal à la gorge. Ma main passait sur ma trachée et me massais pour avoir un quelconque retour satisfaisant. Mais ce fut en vain. Je me sentais sale. Je retirais la buée qui se trouvait devant moi, et je voyais mon reflet dans la paroi.

J'avais plusieurs suçons au-dessus de mes seins. J'avais mal au ventre, et j'avais l'impression que quelque chose était coincé dans ma tranchée. J'avais envie de vomir. Je passais énergiquement mes doigts pour frotter ses suçons. Je ne voulais pas avoir de trace de ce mec. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un porte sa marque sur moi. Plus je frottais plus je contractais ma mâchoire. Plus je sentais ma respiration devenir irrégulière.

Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Que que faisais je avec eux ? Je passais mes mains sur mon visage. Qu'est-ce que penserait Alexander ? Que j'étais une traînée ? Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais bon sang. J'avais l'impression de dérailler. Pourquoi j'avais tant besoin d'eux ? Les mecs ne servaient pourtant à rien dans ma vie, à part me freiner. Pourquoi alors qu'Alexander m'avait fait tellement souffrir il gardait une place dans mes pensées. C'était injuste ! Je n'avais pas cette chance moi quand il se tapait Vicki ! Rien ne tournait rond ! Je détestais la Nouvelle Orléans.

Un sanglot se bloquait dans ma gorge et instinctivement je m'accroupissais. Je portais mes mains devant ma bouche pour éviter de pleurer. Mes narines se dilatèrent pour prendre de grandes respirations. Mon cerveau était sur off. J'avais mal. C'était tout ce que je pouvais ressentir pour l'instant. J'étais fatiguée, épuisée de devoir faire semblant à chaque fois que je me levais. Faire semblant avec Alexander et les garçons. Fatiguée de mes nuits.

Je me mettais en boule sur la faïence et collais mon dos contre le mur froid de la douche. Je remontais mes genoux et enroulais mes bras autour. Ce n'était pas juste. Pourquoi elle était morte à ma place ? Pourquoi j'étais là et pas Ellie ? Mes yeux me piquaient. Je mettais ma tête en arrière pour laisser l'eau couler sur mon visage. Mon cœur me faisait mal. Je le sentais se contracter à chaque pleure. Des petits bruits sortaient de ma bouche à chacun de mes sanglots.

Je sentais toujours le corps refroidir d'Ellie. Je sentais son odeur. Je revoyais son rire. Son sourire. Je fermais les yeux fermement. Je voulais que ces images s'arrêtent. Je voulais tout stopper. Avec la paume de ma main je me tapais plusieurs fois la tempe.

 **\- Je veux que ça s'arrête,** pleurais-je.

Mes lèvres tremblaient. J'avais la gorge nouée. Machinalement je me tenais le cou en commençant à le masser. Elle était morte. Ellie n'était plus parmi nous. Ce n'était pas possible. Ma salive se bloquait toute seule dans ma trachée. J'avais mal, plus que mal. Mon cœur semblait brisé. Ma main passait sur mes lèvres pour stopper les tremblements. Mais c'était mes mains qui tremblaient maintenant.

Je contractais ma mâchoire, fermais les yeux et reprenais une grande respiration. Il fallait que ça s'arrête. Je me levais et passais mon visage sous la pomme de douche.

Je restais là pendant un long moment avant de décider qu'il était temps de sortir de la salle de bain. J'allais directement dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. J'arrivais dans ma chambre et remarquais que mes yeux n'étaient plus aussi rouges que quand j'étais dans la salle de bain. C'était tant mieux je ne voulais pas inquiéter encore plus Charlie. J'enfilais un t-shirt à manche longue puis un jean clair. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine en entendant les filles discuter. J'arrivai vers le frigo et me figeai.

 **\- Malfoy?**

 **\- Salut Lily,** fit Scorpius.

 **\- C'est moi ou j'ai l'impression que tu vis ici,** lançais-je en prenant un jus.

Scorpius ne dit rien, il aida simplement sa sœur à faire la cuisine. Charlie était assise à un des tabouret, et je prenais place sur le plan de travail.

 **\- Non mais sérieusement vous branlez rien dans votre université ou quoi ?** Demandais-je à Malfoy.

 **\- Ils sont en réaménagement des structures sportifs, du coup y a rien de bien intéressant à faire sur Montrose. J'ai décidé de venir voir Scarlett,** expliqua-t-il.

 **\- Et ils cuisinent, alors tais-toi donc Lily,** lança Charlie.

 **\- Évidement quand on parle de bouffe Crivey ne peut être que ravis,** se moqua Scarlett.

Je rigolais. La soirée se passait bien comme d'habitude, je prétextais la fatigue pour retourner dans ma chambre pendant que Charlie les avait convaincus de regarder un film. Je restais un long moment sur mon ordinateur à parler à Lorcan et Rose sur Pinhex. Les heures passaient et je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Je les avais entendu aller dormir tous les trois, j'en profitais pour sortir de ma chambre me chercher quelque chose à boire, pourquoi pas un verre de lait.

J'arrivais dans la cuisine et remarquais que c'était encore allumé. Je me stoppais en voyant Malfoy assit sur un tabouret derrière son ordinateur. J'arquais un sourcil.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout ?** Demandais-je.

 **\- Et toi ? Je croyais que tu étais fatiguée.**

Je roulais des yeux puis me servais une tasse. Je m'asseyais à côté de lui. Malfoy fermait son ordinateur et se retournait vers moi.

 **\- Tu as peur que je vole tes techniques de Quidditch ?** Me moquais-je.

 **\- C'est pas du Quidditch, ce sont mes cours.**

Je plissais des yeux puis hochais la tête.

 **\- D'accord.**

 **\- Tu as essayé de me joindre la semaine dernière.**

 **\- Pardon ?** Demandais-je étonnée.

Scorpius sortait son téléphone de sa poche pour trifouiller dessus.

 **\- Malfoy ! Allô ? Putain c'est quoi ce portable de merde. Allô ? S'il te plaît décroche. Tu peux venir me chercher ?... Et ? Euh oui, ok oui oui pourquoi pas... Bip bip.**

Je sentais mes pommettes devenir rouges. J'avais honte. Pourtant Malfoy ne me regardait pas comme s'il avait un ragot dans sa poche, comme s'il allait se foutre de ma gueule. Non il me regardait soucieux.

 **\- Je t'ai rappelé. Je ne sais combien de fois. Tu m'as inquiété. J'ai même dû appeler ma sœur le lendemain pour qu'elle me dise si tu étais bien rentrée. Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?**

 **\- J'en sais rien Malfoy ! J'étais bourrée, ça s'entend bien quand même,** m'énervais-je.

 **\- Ok. Calme-toi Lily,** fit-il aussi neutre que d'habitude.

J'avalais ma salive et le regardais droit dans ses yeux bleus.

 **\- Est-ce que tu veux m'en parler ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Ok.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu es à Holyhead ?**

 **\- Car je voulais voir Scarlett. Et car tu m'as encore appelé hier soir,** déclara-t-il sans bronché.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Lily quand tu m'appelles tu as juste à dire où tu es ok ? Mais arrête de m'appeler pour pas me répondre après. Ça m'inquiète plus que ça devrait.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi,** me braquais-je en me levant.

Scorpius me rattrapait en me prenant par le bras. Il se mettait debout mais je reculais pour percuter le plan de travail. Scorpius me lâcha quand il comprit que j'étais coincée entre lui et le plan de travail. Mes yeux étaient bloqués dans les siens, et c'était la première fois que je faisais attention à son odeur. C'était de l'amande, enfin de l'amande douce.

 **\- Lily, on ne choisit pas pour qui on s'inquiète, ni même à qui on tient. Ça tombe juste dessus. Pourquoi tu m'appelles quand tu es bourrée ? Tu n'en sais rien. C'est juste comme ça. Tu n'as pas besoin de me repousser car tu as besoin de moi.**

Je tournais la tête pour éviter son regard.

 **\- Tu devrais aller dormir,** me conseilla-t-il.

 **\- Toi aussi.**

Je le regardais de haut en bas avant de me séparer de lui. Scorpius me regardait partir vers ma chambre. Je fais demi-tour une fois que j'étais sur le pas de ma porte. Scorpius fronçait des sourcils en me voyant arriver vers lui.

 **\- Tu vas dormir sur le canapé ?**

 **\- Oui** , fit-il.

 **\- Scarlett va te réveiller tôt si tu restes là. Viens.**

Je lui faisais un signe de tête montrant ma chambre, je laissais la porte ouverte pour qu'il me suive. Je pris place dans mon lit et voyais Scorpius rentrer dans ma chambre. Je le fixais, il avait l'air un peu gêné. Il posait ses affaires à côté de mon bureau avant de s'assoir au bout de mon lit pour retirer ses chaussures. Il commença à s'allonger sur la couette alors que je roulais des yeux.

 **\- On est fin octobre Malfoy. Il fait froid la nuit, tu pourrais au moins te mettre dans la couette.**

Il hocha simplement la tête avant de soulever la couette. J'éteignais ma lampe de chevet et me retournais pour trouver le sommeil.

- **Je n'ai jamais dormi avec une autre fille qu'Alice et Louann.**

À sa confession je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire.

 **\- Il y a des première fois à tout,** déclarais-je en me moquant légèrement.

 **\- Bonne nuit Lily.**

 **\- Bonne nuit Scorpius,** murmurais-je en posant ma main sur mon épaule pour accompagner ma parole.

 **Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

Je regardais Rose faire la cuisine. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle se faisait tant chier que ça à préparer des plats en tout genre alors qu'on pouvait simplement se faire livrer et mater des centaines de films. Bon déjà c'était un bon point pour moi et mon ennui, j'avais réussi à faire sortir la naine de ses tonnes de révisions. Elle ne sortait jamais la semaine ! Jamais ! J'avais dû la supplier un soir pour regarder un film. Bon ok, je l'avais menacé plus que supplier mais ça revenait au même. Cette fille était méga ennuyeuse avec ses cours.

 **\- Louann ?**

 **\- Oui** **Oompa Loompa** **?**

 **\- Ah non ! On a dit pas ce surnom ridicule,** s'emporta Rose.

Je rigolais en voyant sa tête. C'était encore plus drôle quand elle s'énervait.

 **\- Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **\- Tu sais j'ai réfléchie.**

 **\- Enfin ?!**

 **\- Je te préviens que je réfléchie mille fois plus que toi.**

 **\- Tu répliques comme une enfant.**

 **\- Bref,** coupa court Rose. **Tu as essayé de contacté ta marraine ?**

 **\- Non pourquoi ?**

 **\- Tu m'as dit que c'était elle qui t'avait élevé. Et elle apparait dans tes souvenirs avec le Memoria. Elle sait qui est ton père.**

 **\- Géniteur,** corrigeais-je. **On ne peut pas appeler ça un père s'il n'a jamais été dans ma putain de vie.**

 **\- Oui bon géniteur. Tout ça pour dire que tu trouveras peut être la solution auprès d'elle.**

Je hochais la tête. En fait, je savais très bien que Daphné aurait la réponse. Mais j'avais peur d'y être confronté. J'avais peur de tout gâcher avec la seule adulte qui m'aimait vraiment sur cette fichu planète. Je n'arrêtais pas de réfléchir à cette solution mais je ne me sentais toujours pas en confiance. Surtout que j'avais toujours ces putains de tremblements et mon nez qui coulait par moment qui me faisait passer pour la pire des toxicos. Ma marraine allait d'abord me tuer avant de me donner n'importe quelle réponse. Et puis... J'allais la décevoir encore un peu plus.

 **\- Ça te fera peut-être du bien de la voir ? Non ?** Essaya Rose.

Je levais les yeux vers elle. Puis je me mordillais les lèvres en regardant dans le vide. Rose bougeait pour mettre le plat dans le four. Je la laissais faire avant de me lever de la chaise et me diriger vers ma chambre prendre mon téléphone. Je remettais une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille pour lire attentivement mes messages.

 **De Charlie à 18h35 :** _J'ai très envie de toi aussi. Surtout que je sens merveilleusement bon avec les lotions que tu m'as achetées._

 **De Scar à 18h41 :** _Tu veux quoi pour anniversaire ? Tu es tellement chiante que je sens que tu ne vas pas être contente._

 **De Sawyer à 18h46 :** __ _J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié l'anniversaire de Krum au moins._

Je répondais rapidement :

 **Pour Krum à 18h56 :** _Bon anniversaire looser. J'espère que tu n'es pas encore ivre sous des litres et des litres de vodka. ;)_

 **Pour Scar à 18h56 :** _Je veux la paix et ma copine pendant toute la journée. Et surtout je voudrais coucher avec elle dans ton lit. Je sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'excite. ;) xx_

 **Pour Charlie à 18h57 :** _Damm ! J'ai raté une bonne séance de sextos. Je suis vraiment la pire des petites amies. :(_

Je prenais mon téléphone avant de retourner dans la cuisine voir où en était Rose. J'avais à peine posé mes fesses sur un tabouret que mon téléphone vibra :

 **De Charlie à 18h59 :** _Ne t'inquiète pas les photos que tu m'as envoyé la dernière fois ont bien compensé à ta non-participation de cette fois-ci. ;)_

 **Pour Charlie à 19h00 :** _Coquine va. Après on dit que c'est toi la plus sage de nous deux. Mensonge !_

 **\- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?**

Rose venait de me ramener à la vie réelle.

 **\- Tu es trop prude pour comprendre,** lançais-je.

 **\- Vu ton sourire lubrique ça implique forcément Charlie, et je veux pas savoir.**

Je roulais des yeux.

 **OOO**

On était devant un film après avoir mangé. Enfin moi je regardais le film alors que Rose lisait un livre en griffonnant plusieurs trucs sur un bloc-notes. Je n'étais pas vraiment concentrer sur le film, je n'arrêtais pas de me dire qu'il fallait que j'aille voir Daphné. Mais j'avais quand même peur. Depuis quand j'avais autant peur de tout ! Non mais c'était vrai j'avais l'impression qu'il n'y avait que ça qui m'animait.

Je déverrouillais mon téléphone pour aller dans la conversation que j'avais avec ma marraine. La dernière fois que je lui avais parlé, c'était au ministère avec l'histoire de Nott. Je respirais profondément pour oublier le plus rapidement possible d'avoir mentionné ce fils de pute de Nott dans ma tête. Charlie n'arrêtait pas de me dire de ne pas y penser. De faire abstraction de lui jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête. D'ailleurs je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi ça avancer aussi lentement ! Respire. Il fallait que je pense à autre chose.

Je fixais le nom de Daphné sur mon téléphone. Mon cœur commençait à avoir un rythme beaucoup plus conséquent. La main qui tenait mon téléphone venait de se mettre à trembler. Je le lâchais pour contracter les muscles de ma main. Je regardais mes deux mains puis fermais les yeux en sentant une douleur gagner la partie arrière de mon cerveau. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux pour serrer mon crâne. Un spam fit bouger mon tête vers la gauche. J'avais l'impression qu'on me charcutait le cerveau. Qu'on le comprimait.

 **\- Louann ?**

Rose bougea rapidement de son côté de canapé pour venir face à moi. Elle plaça ses deux mains de chaque côté de mon visage, et commençait à masser mes tempes. J'avais toujours les yeux clos et un spam me prenait une nouvelle fois.

 **\- Chut, calme-toi,** fit-elle doucement.

Je sentais mon cœur tenter de retrouver une allure normale. Ma respiration était un peu moins rapide qu'il y avait quelques minutes. J'ouvrais les yeux et rencontrais ceux de Rose. Elle me regardait en me faisant un léger sourire. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder ses lèvres quand son sourire était apparu. Elles avaient l'air douces. C'était bizarre de se dire ça, surtout pour parler d'elle. C'était exactement le même style de pensées que j'avais eu pour elle dans la cabine d'essayage. J'humidifiais les lèvres machinalement, et puis attrapais les mains de Rose pour qu'elle les retire de mon visage. Ma colocataire me sourirait une nouvelle fois avant de s'asseoir sur la table basse en face de moi.

 **\- Faut que j'aille voir Daphné,** annonçais-je.

 **\- D'accord, tu veux que je vienne ?**

Je secouais la tête.

 **\- Non ça va le faire. Et puis tu serais capable de vouloir rester à la Bibliothèque de Poudlard toute ta vie,** lançais-je.

Rose roula des yeux en se levant.

 **\- Tu veux y aller maintenant ?** Demanda-t-elle.

 **\- Oui. Je vais aller au Chaudron Baveur pour prendre la cheminée de là-bas.**

 **\- D'accord, je dormirais sûrement quand tu reviendras. Donc fait attention à toi s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Tu es toujours obligé de jouer à la mère bienveillante ?** Répliquais-je en prenant mon manteau puis mon sac.

 **\- Ça s'appelle prendre soin des gens qu'on aime.**

 **\- Ouais ouais. Bref à plus tard.**

 **\- Louann, si tu as un problème appelle moi.**

Je hochais la tête avant de sortir de l'appartement. Je me dirigeais rapidement vers le Chaudron Baveur. Je restais dans la cheminée pendant un petit moment ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Je doutais encore de ce super plan. Je n'étais pas tout à fait prête finalement. Je reprenais une grande respiration.

 **\- Louann tu attends ça depuis tellement longtemps maintenant. Aie un peu de courage merde,** me parlais-je à moi-même.

Ma main qui tenait la poudre de cheminée commençait à trembler. Je la fixais un instant avant de la lancer à mes pieds. En un éclair je me retrouvais dans le bureau de ma marraine. Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle se leva sur le champ.

 **\- Louann ?** Fit Daphné toujours autant choquée.

 **\- Daphné.**

Je souriais. Puis fronçais des sourcils, puis me mordillais les lèvres. Putain, c'était beaucoup stressant que je ne pouvais l'imaginer. Ma marraine s'approcha de moi pour poser une main sur mon épaule.

 **\- Tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Oui ! Euh non, enfin.**

Ma respiration s'était légèrement emballée depuis que j'étais dans les appartements de ma marraine. Daphné me regardait, je la sentais bien en train de m'analyser.

 **\- Je vais péter un câble,** annonçais-je.

 **\- Louann calme toi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

Mes yeux s'arrêtaient sur une bouteille en cristal. Il y avait de la liqueur dedans, je le prenais et avalais une bonne gorgée. Ma marraine me regardait avec les yeux grands ouverts. Je remettais la bouteille assez brutalement sur son bureau avant de me tourner vers elle.

 **\- Qui est mon père ?**

Daphné fermait les yeux puis reprenait une grande respiration avant de s'assoir à sa chaise de bureau. Je la suivais du regard en attendant ma réponse. Je sentais mon cœur battre dans mes tempes. J'ouvrais la bouche pour pouvoir trouver de l'air frais.

 **\- Je savais que tu allais venir me voir un jour,** murmura-t-elle.

 **\- Daphné.**

 **\- Pourquoi maintenant ?**

J'avalais ma salive avant de répondre.

 **\- J'ai pris du Memoria.**

Daphné leva directement les yeux vers moi puis passait une main sur mon visage pour me regarder de plus près.

 **\- Tu es folle ou suicidaire ? Cette drogue est ultra puissante ! Surtout pour quelqu'un comme toi !** M'engueula-t-elle.

 **\- Quelqu'un comme moi ?!**

 **\- Tu n'es pas psychologiquement stable pour te replonger dans ton passé. Tu as tellement souffert par le passé que c'était très risqué d'en prendre. Surtout que je me doute maintenant que tu as reconstruis des souvenirs enfouis.**

 **\- Je dois savoir.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas à savoir,** fit-elle durement.

 **\- Mais pourquoi ?!** Déclarais-je scandalisée. **Pourquoi tout le monde me cache la vérité ?!**

 **\- Tu vas encore plus souffrir si tu le découvres.**

 **\- Ah oui pourquoi ? Car il a refait sa vie et aime son fils ?** Sifflais-je.

 **\- Tu... Comment ?** Demanda Daphné perturbé.

 **\- Le Memoria m'a donné des réponses. Mais elles sont incomplètes. Daphné s'il te plaît ! Dis-moi.**

 **\- Je ne peux pas.**

 **\- Mais bien sûre que tu peux putain Daphné !** M'emportais-je en balançant une chaise à travers le bureau.

Daphné me regardait sans ciller. Je contractais ma mâchoire alors que je sentais mes lèvres tremblaient. Les yeux bleus de Daphné étaient envahis d'un voile de larme. Après un moment de silence, ma marraine contourna son bureau pour venir vers moi. Elle commença à me caresser le bras mais je me reculais pour éviter tout contact avec elle.

 **\- Je ne peux pas te le dire car ta mère m'a fait promettre de garder le secret.**

Je secouais la tête.

 **\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi. Depuis quand tu écoutes ce que dit Pansy putain !** M'exclamais-je hystérique.

Daphné reprit une grande respiration avant de répondre :

 **\- Elle m'a fait faire un serment inviolable.**

Je reculais d'un pas, et passais mes mains sur mon visage pour retirer les larmes de déception qui venait de gagner mon visage. Est-ce que c'était possible que mon cœur puisse supporter encore plus de merde que ça ? Je secouais frénétiquement la tête, et ma marraine me prenait dans ses bras. Je me dégageais directement.

 **\- Louann.**

Ma gorge était bloquée. Et je faisais signe à ma marraine de ne surtout pas avancer vers moi. Mon cœur était lacéré. J'avais envie de crier, mais tout ce que j'arrivais à faire était de bloquer mes larmes. Je secouais la tête avant de me diriger vers la cheminée. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'avais passé à la regarder avant de partir. Mais j'essayais désespérément de trouver une réponse dans son regard mais ça ne servait à rien. Je balançais la poudre de cheminée en sentant une larme couler sur mes joues.

Je sortais rapidement du Chaudron Baveur pour aller retourner à la maison. Il pleuvait. Il pleuvait toujours à Londres. Ma respiration était toujours saccadée. J'en avais marre. J'avais envie de hurlée. Je serrais mes poings me stoppais d'un coup et mettais à crier, faisant peur par la même occasion quelques passants. Je me mettais à courir le plus vite possible pour rentrer à la maison. Je voulais que ça s'arrête. Que tout se termine le plus vite possible, que je puisse avancer.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Je prenais les escaliers pour arriver dans l'appartement. Je fermais la porte et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour me passer un coup d'eau sur le visage. J'avais mal au cœur, mal au ventre, j'avais mal partout. Et j'étais fatiguée d'être dans l'ignorance, d'être seule, de devoir me battre face à des non-dits. Pourquoi personne ne pouvait rien m'avouer ?

Je revoyais la tristesse de ma marraine à travers ses yeux. Je reprenais une longue bouffée d'air avant de me retirer mes vêtements mouillés. Il fallait que je me débrouille toute seule maintenant. Où retrouver Pansy. Juste à la mention de Pansy je sentais un frisson désagréable. Je secouais la tête en sortant de la salle de bain. Mes mains tremblaient toujours, c'était un mélange de froid, de stresse et d'énervement. Peut-être même que le manque du Memoria était là.

Je m'approchais de la porte de chambre de Rose pour savoir si elle était toujours réveillée. Je l'ouvrais doucement, la lumière était éteinte. J'avalais ma salive en refermant la porte.

 **\- Louann ?**

Je soufflais avant de rouvrir la porte.

 **\- Ça c'est bien passer ?** Demanda-t-elle la voix endormie.

Je rentrais dans sa chambre doucement. Et Rose se redressa en allumant sa lampe de chevet.

 **\- Louann ?**

 **\- Je peux dormir avec toi,** dis-je d'une voix faible.

Rose hocha simplement la tête puis soulevait la couette. Je me faufilais dedans. Je fermais les yeux en essayer de bloquer mes pensées. Je voulais dormir, simplement dormir et oublier tout. Je voulais pouvoir me reposer et rien d'autre. Rose éteignait la lampe de chevet avant de se retourner vers moi. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure pour éviter qu'elle ne tremble.

 **\- Lou,** chuchota Rose.

Après un long moment, je sentais la main de Rose caresser mon dos. Je serrais l'oreiller en étouffant un sanglot. Ma respiration n'était que des sanglots... J'avais accumulé tellement de pression depuis que je pouvais voir comment Pansy m'abandonnait, que j'avais l'impression que tout s'effondrait aujourd'hui. J'étais totalement perdue.

 **\- Je suis là Lou,** me murmura Rose en passant ses bras autour de moi.

J'attrapais sa main avant de la serrer le plus fort possible.

 **Point de vue de Scorpius Malfoy.**

Je fermais mon ordinateur après avoir terminé ma dissertation. J'étais plutôt fier de moi. Je bossais d'arrache-pied pour réussir mes études. Comme me l'avait dit Alice, ils ne nous restaient que ça de toute façon. On avait plus de famille, d'ailleurs ils nous évitaient comme la peste. Je les avais croisés plusieurs fois avec ma sœur. Mais ils ne nous regardaient même pas. Mon père était froid, encore plus que moi. Et Astoria contournait les yeux à notre vue.

Je soupirais un grand coup avant de me lever de ma chaise de bureau. Je faisais mon petit rituel avant d'aller au lit. Ce qui voulait dire exercices musculaires, douche, préparation de sac puis envoyer un dernier message à Alice. Je me faufilais sous la couette en attendant sa réponse. Alice ne me répondait pas toujours, elle disait qu'elle avait beaucoup de boulot. Ou alors, elle voulait éviter de se faire du mal. Je la connaissais maintenant. Je savais comment elle fonctionnait. Ça faisait déjà plus de deux ans qu'on sortait ensemble. Alice ne voulait pas souffrir du manque de ses proches donc s'isolait encore plus. Elle mettait sa carapace. Je n'aimais pas vraiment ça mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je la laissais respirer, gérer sa carrière. Sûrement gravir les sommets.

Je faisais tourner mon téléphone entre mes doigts pendant un petit moment. Ça ne servait rien d'attendre plus, Alice ne répondrait pas. Je me tournais pour mettre le téléphone sur ma table de chevet, c'était à cet instant qu'il sonna. Je fronçais des sourcils en voyant le correspondant, je me décidais à décrocher après une deuxième intonation :

 **\- Allô ?**

 _\- Malfoy. Euh... Tu peux venir me chercher ? Je ne savais pas qui appeler. Je suis à Manchester._

Je fis un grand geste avec ma couette pour sortir de mon lit.

 _\- Malfoy ?_

Sa voix était légèrement brisée. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je sentais mon ventre se retourner. J'enfilais un pantalon en vitesse puis des chaussures.

 **\- Tu es où exactement ?**

 _\- Entre Dover Street et Brighton Place._

 **\- J'arrive.**

 _\- Merci Sc._

Son téléphone se coupa. Un frisson se propagea sur la totalité de ma colonne vertébrale. Je reprenais une grande inspiration avant d'enfiler un t-shirt blanc et une veste en cuir. Je ne voulais pas faire de détour, je voulais aller directement à Manchester. C'était risqué de transplaner aussi loin mais je ne pouvais pas perdre plus de temps. Lily me stressait plus qu'il ne fallait, je n'étais pas habitué.

Je fermais les yeux et prenais une grande respiration.

CRACK.

Je venais d'arriver sur le sol de Manchester. Le transplanage m'avait fait atrocement mal, et je me reprenais au mur à côté de moi. J'avais réussi à transplanté dans une ruelle. Je n'avais jamais transplané aussi loin. J'étais quand même passé de l'Écosse jusqu'en Angleterre en seulement quelques secondes. Ça me donnait presque envie de vomir.

Je levais la tête pour voir dans quelle rue j'avais atterrie. Je n'étais pas loin de ce que Lily m'avait donné comme indication. Je marchais le long de la rue pour la trouver. J'entendais au loin la musique d'une boite de nuit. Je soupirais avant de m'y diriger. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je me doutais que Lily ne devait pas être très loin. J'avais à peine levé la tête pour voir à l'intérieur que le vigile, un mec plutôt baraque vint poser sa grosse main sur mon épaule.

 **\- Dégage de là,** fit-il en me poussant plus loin.

Je contractais ma mâchoire avant de revenir à la charge.

 **\- Je cherche quelqu'un.**

 **\- Oui oui c'est ça, fait la queue comme tout le monde.**

 **\- Je veux juste la trouver. Après je me tire,** sifflais-je rapidement.

J'avais les sourcils froncés alors qu'il me poussa une seconde fois. Un groupe de fille qui faisait la queue gloussait sur le côté. Je serrais mes poings pour garder le plus possible mon calme. Je fusillais du regard le vigile avant de me diriger vers le groupe de filles. Elles n'avaient pas l'air d'être majeures mais bon.

 **\- Hey toi,** fit l'une d'elle sûrement trop éméchée.

 **\- Euh. Désolé de vous déranger. Vous aurez pas vu une fille rousse, elle est plus petite que moi. Elle a les lèvres légèrement rosées, des tâches de rousseurs. Et un corps assez svelte... Et elle a des yeux magnifiques,** demandais-je.

 **\- Je peux être ta copine si tu veux ce soir,** s'amusa une jeune fille en me touchant le torse.

Je reculais en retirant délicatement ses mains de moi.

 **\- Vous l'avez vu ou pas ?**

 **\- Tu veux rentrer avec nous ?** Me dragua une autre en trébuchant.

 **\- C'est elle dont tu parles ?**

Une fille de taille un peu plus petite et qui n'avait sûrement pas bu s'approcha. Elle pointait du doigt le fond de la ruelle.

 **\- Merci,** déclarais-je en repérant Lily.

Je me dirigeais vers elle en longeant la queue de la boite de nuit. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais mon cœur commençait à s'accélérer quand je la voyais être accompagné. J'arrivais à sa hauteur les poings serrés, le regard droit, et les yeux fixés face aux deux garçons.

 **\- Lily.**

Elle se retourna. Et je pouvais voir dans ses yeux que je tombais à pique. Elle soupira légèrement avant de baisser les yeux.

 **\- Tu es qui toi ?** Fit l'un des garçons.

Je le regardais de haut en bas en arquant un sourcil.

 **\- On y va ?** Annonçais-je.

Elle hocha la tête en remettant son sac à main sur son épaule pour se diriger vers moi. L'autre mec posa une main sur son bras. J'avais l'impression que mon corps avait gagné en température d'un seul coup.

 **\- On peut remettre ça Lily. Tu sais j'ai un appartement pas loin.**

 **\- Ouais viens avec nous,** lança l'autre.

Je contractais ma mâchoire toujours en les fixant. Je campais sur mes deux pieds sans bouger d'un centimètre. Je comprenais rapidement les sous-entendus des deux pauvres mecs. Lily s'humidifia les lèvres et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle avait l'air gêné.

 **\- Je vais y aller.**

 **\- Attends, tu peux pas partir comme ça.**

 **\- Ouais allez, on peut te faire plaisir tu sais.**

J'avançais vers ce mec quand il serra un peu plus fort le bras de Lily.

 **\- Elle a dit non ok ?** Soulignais-je durement.

 **\- Mais va te faire toi, puis tu es qui d'abord ?** S'emporta l'un des mecs en posant une main sur mon torse.

Je fronçais des sourcils, lui prenais rapidement pour lui broyer le poignet. Le garçon se plia en deux de douleur alors que l'autre vint vers moi pour me mettre une grossière droite. Je l'évitais facilement. Ils étaient tous les deux bourrés et moi énervé. Je donnais un coup de pied dans le genou de l'autre et il se vautra sur le trottoir. Je poussais le deuxième que je tenais par le poignet assez violemment pour qu'il rejoigne son ami au sol.

J'avalais ma salive et me retournais. Je n'étais pas très fier de ce que j'avais fait, mais il me tapait sur le système tous les deux. Je retirais ma veste pour la mettre sur les épaules de Lily. Elle n'osait pas me regarder dans les yeux.

 **\- Allez vient,** lançais-je en l'invitant à marcher plus loin.

Je ne disais rien et elle non plus. Vu qu'elle n'avait pas de contact avec moi, je me doutais qu'elle ne voulait pas transplaner pour le moment. Je jetais des coups d'œil parfois vers elle mais elle ne disait rien. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être bourré. Elle avait sûrement bu, mais pas à s'en rendre malade. Elle avait été capable de m'appeler et de me dire où elle était donc je présumais que du côté alcool, elle allait bien.

On marchait tous les deux pendant un moment dans les grandes rues de Manchester. Je commençais à avoir froid, et même si on était en weekend la fatigue me gagnait. Au loin je voyais un truc que les garçons m'avaient fait découvrir à la Nouvelle Orléans : Le Fastfood. Je me retournais vers Lily.

 **\- Vient on va manger un petit truc,** lançais-je en lui faisant un signe de tête vers le fastfood.

Arrivé devant je lui tenais la porte pour qu'elle rentre. Elle n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot. Lily prenait seulement un milkshake avec des frites alors que je prenais une barquette de frite avec une boisson. C'était ouvert h24 dans les grandes villes, même quand il n'y avait personne. On se trouvait un coin tranquille.

Lily commençait remuer son milkshake avant d'ouvrir le couvercle et d'y tremper une des frites. Je dissimulais un sourire en la voyant faire.

 **\- Je ne veux pas en parler,** déclara-t-elle.

 **\- D'accord.**

 **\- Vraiment.**

 **\- J'ai saisi.**

Elle hocha la tête en mangeant une frite. Je faisais la même chose qu'elle.

 **\- Tu as droit de parler par contre,** fit-elle.

 **\- Tu veux que je dise quoi ?**

 **\- Tu dormais quand je t'ai appelé ?**

 **\- Non, je venais de finir une dissertation.**

 **\- Toujours des dissertations, tu fais quoi au juste à Montrose ?**

 **\- Tu aimerais bien savoir,** défiais-je.

Elle fronçait des sourcils en sirotant son milkshake.

 **\- Vu que je te pose la question oui Malfoy je veux savoir. Tu fais quoi comme étude ?**

 **\- J'étudie l'art.**

Lily arquait un sourcil puis manquait de s'étouffer avec sa boisson. Elle mangeait quelques frites pour reprendre un air sérieux.

 **\- Ah ouais, ok. Et ? C'est cool ?... Désolée mais je ne t'imagine tellement pas faire des dessins, des tableaux ou n'importe quels trucs du genre,** avoua-t-elle.

 **\- J'aime beaucoup. C'est très passionnant, la théorie comme la pratique, déclarais-je. Et toi ?**

 **\- Je veux bien te croire. J'ai pris la spécialité Soin en Créature Magique et Architecture.**

 **\- Donc tu dessines aussi ?**

 **\- Oui, mais avec des procédés géométriques pas à l'aveuglette comme toi,** me défia-t-elle.

Je levais un sourcil au ciel puis secouais la tête. Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

 **\- Je voudrais bien voir ce que tu fais un jour,** avoua-t-elle.

 **\- Je ne le montre quasiment à personne.**

 **\- Car tu as peur que ça soit nul,** fit-elle en lâchant un petit rire.

 **\- C'est souvent personnel,** c'est tout, confiais-je.

 **\- Tu te la joues artiste torturé ?**

 **\- Non quand même pas,** souriais-je.

 **\- Vaux mieux, ça fait un peu présomptueux,** lança Lily en se penchant pour prendre une frite.

Remarquant qu'elle n'en avait plus, je la vis faire une petite moue tout en fronçant des sourcils. Je poussais ma barquette pour lui donner mes frites. Elle plissa ses yeux avant d'en prendre une.

 **\- Je dois te donner quoi en échange ?**

 **\- Le silence éternel.**

Elle ouvra la bouche faussement offusqué.

 **\- Un simple merci me convient,** rajoutais-je avec un petit sourire.

Lily secouait sa tête avant de manger avec moi mes frites. On parlait le reste de la nuit. Elle refusa de me parler de sa soirée, et de quoique soit d'autre que les cours qu'elle faisait à Holyhead. Elle ne parlait pas de nos amis, ni de la Nouvelle Orléans, non plus de ses problèmes, ni même d'Alexander. Et certainement pas des deux garçons. Elle me parlait juste un peu de ses cours, elle me taquinait souvent par rapport à mes propres cours. Je ne parlais pas facilement de moi, mais j'avais l'impression que Lily me facilitait à me dévoiler. Elle parlait et rigolait souvent, elle me parlait de ses deux frères. Et n'arrêtait pas de dire que j'étais un artiste torturé finalement. Elle me parlait Quidditch, et je me moquais de sa façon de jouer. Elle me rappelait plusieurs souvenirs à Poudlard quand je jouais contre elle. Elle avait gardé certains souvenirs que je ne me souvenais même pas moi-même. Pendant tout le long qu'on se parlait je me demandais comment Alexander avait pu faire pour la perdre. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Je me demandais aussi comment ma sœur, Louann et moi avions perturbé son existence durant nos années à Poudlard... Les conséquences que ça avaient sur elle.

Après plusieurs heures, je la ramenais à Holyhead. Avant de reprendre la route vers Montrose Lily me remercia en posant maladroitement sa main sur mon épaule. Je lui faisais un signe de tête avant de transplaner.

 **Point de vue de Hugo Weasley.**

Durmstrang était arrivé en premier dans leur immense vaisseau. Comme mon père me l'avait dit, les élèves de Durmstrang restaient logés dans leur navire sur le lac noir. La conversation avec eux était très difficile étant donné qu'ils ne connaissaient pas un mot de l'anglais. Seuls quelques élèves de Poudlard arrivaient à communiquer avec eux. Évidement tous ceux qui avait de la famille dans l'Est de l'Europe.

Beauxbâtons était arrivé une heure après eux. Il y avait un lot de filles assez impressionnantes, enfin je voulais dire par là qu'il y en avait vraiment des séduisantes. On avait pas vraiment eut le temps de parler ou échanger quelques choses avec eux non plus, car ils n'étaient arrivés que la veille.

C'était aujourd'hui que devait être tiré les noms des trois champions du tournoi. J'avais bien évidement mit mon nom dans la coupe de feu, et ça dès la première heure ce matin. Juliet m'avait accompagné. Quelques amis du Quidditch avaient déposé leur nom dans la coupe.

J'étais resté dans la grande salle pour voir qui voulait participer à ce tournoi. Avec qui j'allais devoir me battre pour durant le tournoi. Je voulais être tiré au sort ! Mon père serait tellement fier. Bon Rose et maman seraient forcément pires qu'inquiètes, mortes de peur et j'en passe. Mais je voulais pouvoir participer à ce tournoi. Représenter mon école, ma maison, mon sang ! J'étais le dernier des Weasley à pouvoir avoir la chance de figurer dans l'histoire. Contrairement à son père, Edgard Krum ne voulait pas tenter sa chance dans le tournoi. Ça tombait bien, ça faisait toujours un nom en moins dans la coupe.

Le choix de la coupe de feu se passait le 31 Octobre. Ce qui voulait dire pour les septièmes années, qu'on ne pouvait pas faire la traditionnelle soirée d'Halloween. Certains étaient déçus mais pas moi, pourquoi ? Toujours pareil : J'étais putainement excité d'avoir les résultats de la coupe de feu.

Les tables de la Grande Salle étaient légèrement décalées, laissant la coupe de feu au milieu de la pièce. McGonagall était debout devant la table des professeurs. À sa droite il y avait la gigantesque Madame Olympe Maxime. Hagrid était apparemment très heureux de la revoir. J'avais un peu envie de vomir en les voyants, après tout ils étaient devenus vieux et toujours gigantesques. D'ailleurs je me demandais comment McGo et Madame Maxime faisaient pour être toujours en vie... Elles avaient dans les 100 ans, ou du moins pas loin.

À gauche de notre directrice, il y avait Dmitri Mojaïski le directeur de l'Institution de Durmstrang. Apparement descendant d'une ligné d'inventeur révolutionnaire du monde magique. Évidement avec des compétences secrètes de Magie Noir, qui à Durmstrang ne pratiquait pas la magie noir de toute façon ?

Je m'installais à la table des Gryffondors à côté de l'équipe de Quidditch et de Juliet. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, l'excitation me gagnait plus qu'il ne fallait. McGonagall ouvrait les bras en l'air pour nous inviter à nous taire.

 **\- La Coupe de feu ne va pas tarder maintenant. Au moment où elle décidera qui sera les heureux élus de ce nouveau tournoi des trois sorciers, je demanderai aux participants de se diriger vers la pièce voisine pour y recevoir leurs premières instructions.**

J'avalais ma salive. Les bougies qui flottaient dans le plafond magique de la Grande Salle reflétaient dans les yeux de chacun. Ce fut de courte durée, McGo fit un grand geste de la main pour éteindre les chandelles. Seules les flammes bleues de la Coupe de feu nous éclairaient encore accompagnées des citrouilles évidés en lévitation.

Juliet me serrait la main au moment même où les flammes de la Coupe de feu devenaient rougeâtres. J'avais les yeux grands ouverts, et levais la tête le plus haut possible pour voir quelque chose. Une langue de feu jaillissait pour recracher un morceau de parchemin noirci. Mon cœur se stoppa en entendant les paroles de McGonagall :

 **\- Le champion de Durmstrang sera Leonid Sakharov !**

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement raisonnait dans la salle. Un garçon brun, les cheveux impeccablement placés à l'aide de la cire. Il avait les yeux légèrement tombant, un bouc. Je l'avais déjà croisé hier dans les couloirs. Il avait une mâchoire bien dessiné et une cicatrice sur l'arcade sourcilière. Leonid se leva gracieusement avant de se diriger vers notre directrice. Elle le félicita rapidement avant qu'il ne rejoigne l'autre salle sous les applaudissements. J'étais jaloux de lui.

Le silence revenait rapidement quand les flammes de la Coupe de feu redevenaient une nouvelle fois rouges. Un deuxième parchemin jaillissait, McGonagall l'attrapa agilement avant de l'ouvrir précautionneusement :

 **\- Le champion de Beauxbâton sera une championne. L'heureuse élue est Camille Delanoë.**

Des sifflements de la part des garçons de Beauxbâtons se firent entendre. Une fille avec un sourire ravageur venait de se lever. Même si j'étais à quelques tables d'elle je pouvais distinguer ses incroyables yeux verts. Elle passait une main dans ses cheveux avant de faire une accolade à ses amis et d'enjamber le banc pour aller en direction de McGonagall.

Mon cœur commençait à s'emballer au moment même où Camille passa la porte de l'arrière salle. J'étais stressé et beaucoup trop excité. Le silence revenait encore plus rapidement qu'après Leonid. Le prochain champion serait celui de Poudlard. Des étincelles jaillissaient de nouveau et McGonagall allait bientôt mettre fin à mon supplice. Juliet se retournait vers moi en se mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Notre directrice attrapa le petit parchemin. Elle le déplia lentement. Je retenais ma respiration. McGo leva les yeux vers nous après avoir cligné plusieurs fois des yeux. Mon cœur se stoppait une dernière fois avant d'entendre le résultat :

 **\- La championne de Poudlard est Cassandra Scramender.**

 **Voilà ! Alors vous vous y attendez ? J'ai vraiment besoin de vous pour écrire. Je tiens à le dire. Ça fait plus d'une semaine que j'ai terminé le chapitre, mais j'ai attendu la correction de Link02 (que je remercie encore une fois). Et je remarquais que sans vous je n'arrivais pas du tout à écrire sur le prochain chapitre... Donc je vous demande encore votre avis. Et merci énormément de votre fidélité. :$**

 **Est-ce que le Chann avait assez d'émotion ? Vous aimez la relation des trois à Belfast ? Que pensez vous du perso de Lily et Alexie ? Ou bien encore du fameux match de Quidditch ? Le Scarose vous plait encore ? L'amitié Lilius vous surprend ? Qui vous voulez vous pour la suite ? Et ! Et! Et! Louann ? Je veux tout savoir, de A à Z. ;) Le Barlie, le Scarose, Sawose, Rouann, Lilius, Chann, et Scar/Charlie, ou bien Pierre et Cassandra ! TOUT ! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me voilà enfin. J'ai trimé pour vous écrire ce chapitre, et comme vous le voyez il est encore plus conséquent que les derniers. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Et que du coup ne m'en voudrait pas trop de l'attendre vu la longueur que je vous ponds. ;) ... OH J'AI OUBLIER ! DEUX LEMONS SONT DANS CE CHAPITRE !**

 _ **Guest :**_ _Tu seras le seul à pas avoir attendu longtemps. ;) Donc bonne lecture, en espérant que tu apprécies._

 **Thoto :** _Oui tu as merdé, mais je ne t'en veux pas. ;) C'est cool de te revoir, tu m'as manqué ! J'en étais sûre que tu allais réagir pour Sawyer. On touche pas à ton Sawyer. x) Du coup tu n'es pas pour le Rouann à ce que j'ai compris... Mhm, tu verras avec le temps peut être que tu apprécieras. Pour l'histoire de Nott et Charlie, on en saura plus dans ce chapitre, mais ça va être compliqué. Et moi aussi j'aurais voulu qu'il crève. Et je t'ai mit un peu d'action dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu apprécieras. ;) Pour les filles de ma fiction... Elles sont carrément bandante. :P Enjoy, et bonne lecture à toi. À bientôt j'espère._

 **anotherdream00 :** _Je suis tout ouïs face à ta review. ;) Et je tiens à préciser que tu n'avais pas à attendre énormément finalement. J'ai réussi à tout finir en deux jours. Héhé! Call me boss ! Donc soyons claire tu aimes le Chann, et adoooore Louann ? x) Mais préfère Rouann. On se calme avec ce ship, les gens veulent trop voir Rouann ensemble. ^^' Oulà ! Tu aimes les russes ? Sérieusement ? Tu n'as donc aucune idée pour le père ? ;) (J'aime foutre la pression). Bref bonne lecture, et un énorme merci à toi. Les reviews font toujours ultra plaisir._

 **Mila :** _Hey ! De un j'aime quand on parle de mes fictions comme des bouquins, je pense plus à rythme de série mais c'est tout aussi glorifiant. Héhé! :D Je te retrouve sur l'idée que ST ressemble à UDA, c'est le rythme que je préfère. Surtout pour la psychologie des personnages. Autant te dire que Chann, Scarose, et n'importe quels ship n'est pas à l'abris dans ST. :) Pour Valentina elle ne devrait pas tarder ! PROMIS ! :D Merci, et je te pardonnerais si tu ne peux pas laisser de review, je comprend le temps que ça met à lire et tout retenir. Merci, et bonne lecture à toi._

 **Ticlo :** _Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, j'espère que tu auras le temps de lire ce chapitre qui est très long. Et tu auras un peu de tes réponses dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant les personnages que tu affectionnes. ;)_

 **OoO-RED-OoO :** _Deux reviews? :') Trop de love en toi. Louann est Louann... Quoique j'essaye de la faire grandir par le biais de Rose. J'espère que tu l'aimeras tout autant. Ahah! Moi aussi je me torture l'esprit avec le Lilius et Alice. Je ne sais pas comment faire, quoi faire. J'ai plein d'idée. Les retrouvailles avec Pansy se feront cette année. J'ai beaucoup de doute avec ce que je vais écrire entre Lou et Pansy... BREF pas de spoile. Et oui j'aime les drames à tout les chapitres, et surtout à tout les povs. J'espère que tu le comprends, mais ils sont traumatisé par leurs voyages. Bref merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et j'espère que tu continueras, car j'adore les gens fidèles. ;)_

 **mileesi :** _De un : Ta review est parfaite ! De deux : MERCI ! Il faut savoir que pour l'instant Charlie est quelqu'un de parfait à mes yeux, enfin je pense que tout le monde le vois comme ça. Pour le père de Louann, et bien elle va le savoir cette année scolaire. ;) Don't Worry. Pour Alexie... Elle est tellement torturé que j'avoue avoir du mal à la décrire. J'espère avoir fait de mon mieux pour ce chapitre. Lorcan t'énerve ? Ah ouais pourquoi ? xD Moi aussi le Lilius et Alice, c'est un putain de dilemme. J'adore écrire sur le Lilius, je les trouve adorable. Enfaite tu ships tout le monde? x) Oh ! Barlie c'est Blanca/Charlie. ;) Pour la référence au Diable s'habille en Prada, c'était fait exprès. ;) Cassandra va mourir oui... MAIS NON ! Enfin tu verras. ;) Pour la colocataire de Cassandra, tu verras dans ce chapitre. Haha ! Oui Rose qui fait un câlin à Lou était une référence à Glee. Franchement bravo, tu es douée. ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre. Bisou !_

 **Emma-Austen :** _Hey sweet baby ! J'espère que tu serais dans des bonnes condition pour lire ce chapitre. On parle déjà de nos fictions h24 quand on parle pas de The 100. x) Donc du coup tu sais déjà tout. Mais voilà, je pense que je vais te redire merci pour tout ce que tu m'apportes. Et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, et tu as droit de détester Hugo ! ;) Et ne pleure pas avec Cassandra s'il te plaît. RIP BETH... TROP TÔT. Tu me diras ce que tu penses du pov de Lily, je trouve qu'elle est de plus en plus importante cette petite. Bref merci bébé, bisooouuu !_

 **diseuses de bananes :** _Merci pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Pour le Chann, c'est le diminutif de Charlie et Louann. x) Tu es fan de Quidditch ? Car je me retiens pour ne pas parler tout le temps de ça. ^^' xD Pour le Lilius on est d'accord, dès leurs conversations dans UDA j'étais ''putain je les met ensemble ou pas ?''. x) Bref merci beaucoup, et bonne lecture._

 **LifeLoveBeauty :** _J'ai besoin d'un shipname pour Scar/Lou et Charlie/Scar, vu que c'est ton métier tu y arriverais ? ;) Van Halen, Glee, Quintana et HP ? Putain on a trop de point commun ! :o Dis moi que tu aimes The 100 ? Ok ok pour le tumblr, j'en mettrais plus. Mais tu as vu j'en ai mit hein ? O:) Oh un t-shirt pour Chann ? Carrément ? Oui y'a beaucoup de shipname, et beaucoup de couple un peu partout, enfin de duo. ;) On verra pour Rouann, Barlie, Lilius, Scarose, et Chann hein. ;) C'est un peu les Hunger Games. x) Donc tu aimes Lorcan ? ^^ J'espère avoir ton avis sur le chapitre car tu me fais toujours beaucoup sourire, et j'aime entendre ce que tu aimes. ;) Bonne lecture et merci._

 **Pica :** _Le Rouann remporte beaucoup de vote j'ai l'impression en ce moment. Je continuerais à l'exploiter. ;) Merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture._

 **aeden parques :** _Houlà pour Rouann ! Tu es rendu loin dans ma fiction, tout se fait lentement, si cela ce fait. ;) Je ne spoile rien ! :P xD Tu as vraiment peur pour Alexie ? Tu pleures par moment ? Pour lesquelles ? Merci énormément, et bonne lecture. À bientôt !_

 **Playlist :**

DNA - Clarity

Ordinary Human - One Republic

Sweetest Devotion - Adele

On The Floor - Brandon Flowers

Waves The Rolled You Under - Young Summer

Don't Stand So Close To Me - The Police

The River - Son Little

Ziggy Stardust - David Bowie

Someone Like You - Safetysuit

In The Night - The Weeknd

Hymne for the Weekend - Coldplay

For Lovers - Pete Doherty ft Wolfman

Heart Of Gold - Birdy

Strong - London Grammar

Feel Again - One Republic

Follow me ft Jason Derulo - Hardwell

Get Free - Major Lazer

A White Demon Love Song - The Killers

Neverland - Zendaya

Next - The Weeknd

In The Woods Somewhere - Hozier

Tow Weeks - FKA Twigs

A Bad Dream - Keane

Down The Drain - Lilly Wood & The Prick

Like a G6 - Far East Mouvement

PILLOWTALK - ZAYN

Explosions - Ellie Goulding

 **DISCLAIMER : JKR a l'univers, j'ai l'inspiration.**

 **ENJOY ! ;)**

* * *

 **3 - Drunk In Love.**

 **Novembre.**

 **Point de vue de Rose Weasley.**

Un frisson m'envahissait. Mes paupières étaient encore closes. Je sentais quelque chose caresser la peau de mon bras. Même à moitié endormis j'arrivais à froncer légèrement les sourcils face à cette présence inconnue. Mais toujours pas la force d'ouvrir mes yeux pour savoir ce que c'était. Les caresses remontaient jusqu'à mon visage et ce n'était qu'à ce moment là que je sentais l'odeur de vanille autour de moi. Mes lèvres faisaient apparaître un sourire avant même que je n'ouvre les yeux.

 **\- Tu es réveillée, je le sais,** chuchota ma copine.

Je souriais encore un petit peu en ouvrant mes paupières. Scarlett était devant moi accroupis. Elle penchait la tête d'un côté pour me sourire à son tour, sa main était toujours entrain de me caresser la joue. Du bout des doigts elle remontait mettre une mèche de mes cheveux en arrière. Scar n'avait plus de trace de la soirée de la veille. Ils étaient tous aller fêter Halloween chez Albus et Casey. Albus étant resté à Poudlard, elle ne voulait pas rester seule. Et évidement je n'y étais pas allée... J'avais dû réviser pour des examens qui allaient bientôt avoir lieu. Scarlett se sentait coupable de m'avoir laisser pour Halloween mais bon ce n'était pas très grave, surtout que c'était moi qui l'avait forcé à sortir avec les filles. Elle ne voulait pas me laisser mais elle serait restée à me regarder travailler. Ça n'aurait pas été très constructif. Et puis l'an dernier j'avais mal fini... Enfin à part le fait que Scarlett avait été là pour moi.

 **\- Tu viens ?** Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Je bougeais de ma couette pour lui prendre le bras et la tirer vers moi. Scarlett roulait des yeux faussement ennuyé avant de me sourire et venir vers moi. Je me décalais à peine du lit qu'elle se retrouvait déjà sur moi. Scarlett passait ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage pour pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je la sentais sourire. J'aimais être réveillée de cette façon. Je l'embrassais un petit moment avant qu'elle ne se place à côté de moi sur le matelas. Je me collais à elle sans attendre, tout en posant ma tête sur son épaule. Scarlett entrelaçait nos doigts ensemble pour jouer avec.

 **\- J'aimerais que tu sois toujours avec moi, comme à Poudlard,** avouais-je.

 **\- J'aimerais aussi. Le fait de te voir qu'une fois ou deux fois par semaine est vraiment contraignant.**

 **\- J'avais cru comprendre,** me moquais-je.

 **\- Comment ça ?** Demanda-t-elle en essayant de me regarder.

 **\- Lily et Charlie m'ont dit que tu étais exécrable par moment. Charlie dit que c'est dû à ta libido.**

Ma copine levait les yeux au ciel.

 **\- Elle peut parler, elle s'envoie en l'air au téléphone parfois. Louann a une mauvaise influence.**

 **\- Y a pas plus tard qu'une semaine tu voulais que je le fasse,** défiais-je.

 **\- Oui bah... Bref. J'ai envie de toi, et d'avoir ma copine mais je peux pas. Je fais ce que je peux pour trouver des** **substitue** **s.**

Je baisais les yeux pour regarder nos mains liés sur le ventre de ma copine. J'étais prise de culpabilité. C'était vrai que je n'avais plus beaucoup le temps. L'école de Londres était dur, elle me prenait tout mon temps. D'autant plus que le peu que j'avais ou bien que je sacrifiais était très souvent pour Louann... Et même si Charlie ou Scarlett ne disaient rien je savais qu'elles m'en voulaient. Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire, je n'allais pas laisser Louann souffrir seule ? Je n'étais pas comme ça. Mais je m'en voulais terriblement, je ne voulais pas que Scarlett croit que je puisse la passer en second.

 **\- Et... Amour, arrête. Je voulais pas que tu te sentes mal par ma faute,** essaya Scarlett en bougeant pour prendre mon visage entre ses mains.

 **\- C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça. J'ai l'impression de te faire de la peine,** avouais-je.

 **\- Retire cette impression alors.**

Scarlett me souriait avant de poser ses lèvres sur mon front. Je fermais les yeux en relâchant mes nerfs. Scar s'était à peine retiré de moi que je passais mes bras autour de sa taille. Elle faisait la même chose et je la serrais le plus possible. Je fermais les yeux en nichant ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Son odeur de vanille flottait entour de nous pour mon plus grand bonheur.

 **\- Je t'aime,** susurrais-je à son oreille.

Scarlett souffla avant de m'embrasser plusieurs fois la tempe.

 **\- Je t'aime aussi.**

On resta là dans mon lit quelques minutes de plus avant que je ne décide finalement de me lever. Aujourd'hui on allait voir Cassandra et mon frère. Et puis ils allaient enfin nous dire qui était le champion de Poudlard. Je n'avais pas encore croisé Charlie mais je savais déjà qu'elle était super excité. J'espérais seulement que Hugo ne soit pas le champion. Ok, il voulait l'être, mais il ne mesurait pas les conséquences, ce que ça entrainé. Et la douleur de ces jeux. C'était complètement éprouvant, fatiguant, et cruelle. Rien à voir avec le fait de resserrer les liens entre les trois écoles. Je ne voulais pas que Hugo puisse vivre une telle chose.

Scarlett avait la main dans la mienne tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. J'avais à peine passé la tête que j'entendais déjà Charlie, Lily et Louann se battre sur quelque chose qui c'était passé la vieille. Des trucs de gamins sûrement. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment et leur disait bonjour discrètement une par une. Ce n'était qu'après mettre servis d'un thé que je remarquais Scorpius dans le coin de la cuisine. C'était vraiment quelqu'un de très discret, Scarlett s'approcha de lui simplement. J'arrivais vers eux alors que les trois filles se chamaillaient encore.

 **\- Et, tu veux quelque chose à boire ?**

 **\- Non ça ira, Scar me l'a déjà proposé,** fit-il simplement.

Je n'étais toujours pas très à l'aise avec Scorpius. Il avait beau être beaucoup moins con qu'avant, j'avais dû mal avec lui. Il me parlait très peu. En fait les seuls personnes à qui je le voyais parler étaient Scar, Alice, Alexie, Sawyer et Borislav. Et évidement Louann et c'était très souvent pour la renvoyer chier. Elle le cherchait en même temps.

 **\- C'était bien hier ?** Demandais-je aux Malfoys.

 **\- Oui oui,** répondaient-ils en coeur.

 **\- Vous avez pas fini trop mal ?**

 **\- Certains étaient déchirée comme d'habitude. Et évidement Sawyer, Lorcan et Alexie sont partis tôt ce matin pour ne pas ranger,** fit ma copine.

 **\- Évidement, et ils sont où ? Les autres je veux dire ?**

 **\- Et bien Macmillan est partie à Wimbourne chercher je ne sais quoi avant d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard, et les trois autres se sont sûrement volatilisés dans Londres pour ne pas ranger,** expliqua ma copine.

Je hochais la tête en prenant une gorgée de ma boisson.

 **\- Tu aurais dû venir le Hobbit,** déclara Louann en me bousculant pour passer devant moi. **Y avait une nouvelle fois Pucey, et tout le monde sait qu'il veut retourner avec Scarlett.**

Ma copine roulait des yeux au même moment où Louann montait s'asseoir sur le plan de travail. Je jetais un oeil vers Scarlett, non pas que je croyais Louann mais... Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire ça, et puis je ne connaissais pas vraiment cet Ivan Pucey. Je le connaissais de Poudlard, je voulais dire. C'était un excellent élève, je le croisais parfois à la bibliothèque. Il était souvent avec Scarlett. Et puis les autres fois que je l'avais vu il était avec Casey et Albus. Ça ne devait pas être un garçon méchant, mais Louann n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il voulait se remettre avec Scar... Et je n'aimais pas trop cette idée, surtout que je ne la voyais pas assez. Et lui le pouvait.

 **\- ... Je ne veux pas sortir avec Ivan ! Combien de fois je vais devoir le dire ?** Siffla Scarlett envers Louann.

 **\- Essaye de moins sourire quand tu le vois, ça sera peut être plus convaincant,** fit ma colocataire.

Scarlett soupirait un grand coup, elle n'avait pas l'air vraiment bien.

 **\- Je perd vraiment patience avec toi, tu fais chier Parkinson tu le sais ? Tout le monde n'est pas attiré pas d'autre personne. Tu devrais te rentrer dans ta tête que certaine personne ne se contente que d'une dans leur vie.**

 **\- Tu es carrément sur la défensive Malfoy, je trouve ça louche,** taquina froidement Louann.

Scar secoua la tête avant de sortir de la cuisine. Je jetais un regard sévère vers ma colocataire avant de suivre ma copine.

 **\- C'est bon Scarlett arrête de bouder !** Hurla Lou de la cuisine.

J'arrivais derrière elle alors que je la voyais regarder dans son sac à main qui était sur le canapé. Je posais une main dans son dos pour me manifester. Scarlett se retourna et se pinça les lèvres.

 **\- Je veux pas que tu crois les conneries de Lou,** murmura-t-elle.

 **\- Je sais Scar.**

 **\- Non mais vraiment, elle rigole tout le temps, et à confiance en personne en règle général. Mais on est pas comme ça.**

 **\- Je sais bébé,** chuchotais-je en attrapant le bas de son haut pour me rapprocher.

 **\- Je ne te ferais aucun mal Rose, ça n'a jamais été mon but. Et ce n'est pas parce que je traîne avec mon ex que je vais retourné avec lui. En plus c'est complètement débile car il ne veut pas être avec moi... Enfin je dis pas que je veux moi, mais tout ça pour dire que ce n'est pas son but.**

 **\- Ok, j'ai compris. Je te crois tu sais, vraiment... Tu es vraiment à cran Scar, tu le sais ?**

On entendait la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et je me doutais que le reste de mes amis venaient d'arriver. Je fixais toujours Scarlett dans ses yeux bleus. Elle avala sa salive tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

 **\- Je suis fatiguée.**

 **\- Dis moi ce qu'il y a ?** Chuchotais-je.

Elle se mordillait les lèvres avant de soupirer.

 **\- Les entraînements sont très intenses, je suis lessivée. Les histoires avec Nott et Charlie n'arrangent rien, la presse à scandale l'agresse quasiment à chaque match officiel. Et puis Potter sort trop, et si ça ne serait que ça je ne dis pas. Mais elle est bizarre, je ne la connais pas assez mais elle est bizarre. Et y a Sawyer, qui boit trop pour que ça soit raisonnable. Je ne te parle même pas d'Alexie car on pourrait en faire un roman. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de nouvelle d'Alice et Borislav, et ça m'inquiète. Mon frère dit que ça va, mais il est seul. Il pense à nos parents, et à sa vie. Est-ce que ça valait la peine qu'il me suive alors qu'il se retrouve seul à Montrose ? Et y a Lou. Elle s'amuse, elle a son sarcasme à la con mais je suis sûre à mille pour-cent qu'elle pleure tout les soirs, qu'elle se torture l'esprit. Et je peux rien faire. Absolument rien faire.**

Je lui prenais la main voyant qu'elle commençait à avoir un discours de plus en plus animé.

 **\- Je suis fatiguée, c'est pas ma journée. Je suis crevée j'aurais pas dû faire la fête hier. D'autant plus que j'aurais vraiment préféré passer cette soirée avec toi... Je voudrais pouvoir m'occuper de Lou comme je l'ai toujours fait. Mais j'arrive pas à être présente. Et... Elle a ce lien avec toi.**

Je me pinçais les lèvres en jouant nerveusement avec mes doigts. C'était dur de voir Scarlett comme ça, elle ne parlait pas toujours de ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Et même si elle restait très calme, je savais que tout ce qu'elle venait de me dire l'atteignait énormément. Et je savais lire entre les lignes, elle était stressée, inquiète et jalouse vis à vis de Louann.

 **\- Je suis fatiguée d'attendre Lou, d'attendre qu'elle se confie enfin à moi,** avoua-t-elle.

 **\- Les filles vous venez ?** Demanda Lorcan.

Je me retournais pour voir nos amis au pas de la porte de mon appartement. Je me retournais vers ma copine.

 **\- Oui deux secondes,** lançais-je. **J'ai l'impression d'être impuissante moi aussi, face aux personnes auxquelles ont tiens. C'est bien la première fois que tu me laisses sans voix. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on peut faire pour eux... Mais pour nous, on peut déjà essayer de se voir un peu plus.**

 **\- C'est pas possible tu le sais déjà, tu as tes cours, et j'ai les miens. On fait déjà le maximum.**

 **\- Ne pars pas défaitiste Scar. Il nous reste 4ans à tenir.**

 **\- C'est long tu sais.**

Je fronçais des sourcils.

 **\- Tu crois en nous ?**

 **\- Évidement,** déclara-t-elle légèrement outré.

 **\- Alors on y arrivera... Avec tout ce qu'on a traversé, c'est normal qu'il y a des soucis. Personne n'est véritablement remis de notre séjour à la Nouvelle Orléans.**

 **\- Oui c'est vrai.**

Je la voyais réfléchir, j'en profitais pour emmener une main à son visage.

 **\- Tu as pas à t'en vouloir,** murmurais-je pour que les autres évite de nous entendre.

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- C'est pas parce que tu n'arrives à aider Lou ou bien les autres que c'est de ta faute. Tu n'es pas toute puissante Scar. Et puis tu as droit de renvoyer chier Louann quand elle pousse le bouchon trop loin. Tu as été parfaite jusqu'à présent, tu as droit d'être simplement fatigué.**

Elle lâcha un petit rire nerveux.

 **\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te dire ça, surtout que c'est toi qui doit supporter Lou tout le temps.**

Je lui faisais un petit sourire.

 **\- Oui c'est vrai,** souriais-je timidement.

 **\- J'ai beau être jalouse du temps que tu lui accordes par moment, je te suis vraiment reconnaissante d'être là pour elle.**

 **\- Vous avez fini ?** Siffla Louann.

Je levais les yeux au ciel alors que Scarlett roulait des yeux.

 **\- Elle est quand même casse couille,** râla ma copine.

Je souriais avant de laisser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je sentais ma copine dé-stresser un peu petit peu. Je lui prenais la main pour nous diriger vers nos amis.

 **\- Bon arrête dont de t'approprier toujours Rosie, Scarlett,** lança Sawyer en arrivant vers moi.

Je souriais déjà alors qu'il passa ses bras musclés autour de moi. Je lui faisais une courte étreinte.

 **\- Si elle te manque tant que ça, je peux te la donner,** lança Louann.

 **\- Je t'appartiens pas je te signale,** déclarais-je en mettant mon manteau.

 **\- Je paye la totalité de l'appartement et tu vis dedans. Donc tu m'appartiens.**

 **\- Et c'est reparti pour cette argument bidon,** soupirais-je.

 **\- Tu es vraiment insupportable. Je sais même pas comment elle fait pour te supporter,** déclara Scorpius.

 **\- Je t'ai pas sonné toi,** siffla Louann.

 **\- Tu es quand même insupportable,** rigola Charlie en poussant sa copine hors de l'appartement.

Je secouais la tête avant de sortir à mon tour. Alexander n'avait pas pu venir car il travaillait aujourd'hui, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Alexie et Lily. On se dirigeait tous au Chaudron Baveur pour prendre la cheminée qui nous conduirait aux Trois Balais. On avait à peine mit le pied dans le pub de Pré-Au-Lard, que Lorcan s'écria :

 **\- Putain mais genre y a une télé !**

 **\- Ouais je me suis aussi plains à Rosmerta,** déclara Pierre en retirant la poussière de ses épaules.

Il y avait pas mal de monde dans le bar. Je voyais plusieurs élèves de septième année. D'autres qui étaient inconnus, sûrement dû au fait qu'ils devaient venir de Beauxbâton ou bien de Durmstrang. Je tournais la tête pour voir Alexie s'approchait de Lily.

 **\- Y a des beaux mâles dis donc,** déclara Alexie.

 **\- Je te le fais pas dire,** souriait Lily.

Un groupe de garçon de Durmstrang venait de passer devant nous, en regardant les filles avec un sourire charmeur. Je levais déjà les yeux au ciel. Pierre avait déjà fait le tour du bar pour chercher sa petite copine. Il revenait vers nous les épaules abaissées.

 **\- Cass' est pas là,** fit-il dépité.

 **\- Je vois pas Hugo,** lançais-je.

 **\- Moi non plus,** avoua Alexie.

 **\- On leur avait bien dit qu'on venait pourtant,** déclara Charlie.

 **\- Peut être qu'ils sont à la Tête de Sanglier ?** Demanda Lorcan.

Je haussais des épaules.

 **\- On a qu'à y aller,** proposa Scarlett en me prenant la main. **Où sont Sawyer et Lou ?**

 **\- Là,** soupira son frère.

Louann et Sawyer étaient déjà entrain de boire un verre. Je soupirais moi aussi bruyamment.

 **\- Je vais les chercher,** râla Scarlett. **On se rejoint à la Tête de Sanglier.**

On hochait tous la tête avant de sortir du pub. Les rues de Pré-Au-Lard étaient remplies d'élèves allant de troisième année jusqu'au septième année. Je voyais en face de moi Charlie sourire avec Pierre à ses côtés. J'étais contente de les voir comme ça tout les deux. Lily marchait avec moi légèrement soucieuse, je lui donnais un coup de coude et elle lançait un sourire. Elle me cachait quelque chose mais apparement ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler. En tête de fil, Alexie cherchait mon petit frère. Ça faisait très longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu tout les deux. On arrivait à la Tête de Sanglier, et Scar, Sawyer et Lou nous rejoignaient pas longtemps après.

 **\- Alors ?** Demanda Scarlett.

 **\- Aucune traces de Hugo, ni de Cassandra,** soupira Lorcan.

 **\- J'ai pas vu Mini-Krum,** déclara Scorpius.

 **\- C'est bizarre,** fit Alexie.

 **\- On a qu'à prendre un verre en les attendant,** proposa Charlie.

 **\- Excellente idée Crivey,** accepta Sawyer en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

On s'installait tous au comptoir. Seul Sawyer, Alexie et Louann prenaient de l'alcool. Qui prenait de l'alcool aussi tôt le matin ? Je secouais la tête en prenant une gorgée de mon thé. J'étais appuyée contre Scarlett. Pierre était à côté de moi entrain de regarder sa montre toute les deux minutes. Je zieutais à travers les fenêtres, mais ni Hugo ou bien Cassandra passaient.

Louann finissait son deuxième verre cul sec :

 **\- Bon, on va pas glander là toute la journée ok.**

 **\- Et tu proposes quoi Parkinson ?** Demanda durement Scorpius.

 **\- Très bonne question venant de ta part. Je dirais simplement qu'on aille au château.**

 **\- C'est pas interdit d'y aller après qu'on ne soit plus élève ?** M'inquiétais-je.

 **\- Oh on s'en branle,** déclara Louann en remettant son manteau.

 **\- Un fois de plus on va transgresser le règlement tous ensemble. Je suis moitié nostalgique,** fit Lily.

 **\- On sait même pas si c'est interdit, donc arrête ton drama,** répliqua Lou.

 **\- Tais toi, et avance,** lança Charlie en mettant une main sur la bouche de sa copine.

Sans cérémonie, on montait vers le château. Il faisait froid mais il ne pleuvait pas, ça nous facilité pour remonter la pente qui menait à Poudlard. C'était quand même bizarre que Cassandra ne soit pas au rendez-vous, surtout que Pierre nous avait dit qu'elle était pressée de nous retrouver. Hugo, et bien c'était mon frère et il était tête en l'air. Il avait pu simplement oublier... Même si ça m'étonnait fortement.

On arrivait face à la Grande Salle, Sawyer jeta un coup d'oeil mais il ne repéra pas nos amis. Alors qu'on montait les marches menant au dortoir des préfets en chef de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, on croisait enfin mon frère.

 **\- Hugo !** S'exclama Charlie en le prenant dans les bras.

 **\- Hey !**

 **\- Ça va ?** Demandais-je en lui faisant un câlin.

 **\- Pourquoi vous êtes pas à Pré-Au-Lard ?** Interrogea Lily.

 **\- Où est ma soeur ?** Lança à son tour Lorcan.

 **\- Tu m'as manqué tête de noeud,** fit Alexie avec un bisou sur sa joue.

 **\- C'était comment hier ? Raconte nous tout ?** S'excita Charlie en tapotant dans ses mains. **Tu es le champion ?!**

Hugo contracta sa mâchoire, je passais une main derrière sa tête pour lui caresser la nuque.

 **\- Et ça va ?** Demandais-je à voix basse.

 **\- Je suis désolé je dois retrouver des amis sur le stade de Quidditch. Et non, je ne suis pas le nouveau champion.**

 **\- Merde... Je savais que ça tenait à coeur,** souffla Charlie. **Qui est le con qui a prit ta place ?**

 **\- Je dois y aller.**

 **\- Fait pas la tête Poil de Carotte, tu étais sûrement pas de taille de toute façon,** tacla Louann.

 **\- Ta gueule Parkinson,** siffla ma petit frère alors que Louann ricanait.

Hugo descendait les marches sans se retourner.

 **\- Bon ok... Il est à cran,** lança Lorcan.

 **\- En même temps son rêve de l'année vient de partir en fumé, tout ça pour voir un autre élève lui prendre la place qu'il souhaitait,** résuma Charlie. **Je pense que j'aurais eut un réaction encore pire.**

Je fronçais des sourcils en regardant mon frère quitter le château. Même si j'étais triste qu'il le soit, j'étais plutôt rassuré qu'il ne soit pas le champion. Je ne voulais pas qu'il vive quelque chose aussi dur pour sa dernière année. Je ne le dirais jamais assez, mais Hugo n'était pas prêt psychologiquement pour ce genre d'épreuve. J'étais d'ailleurs heureuse qu'il est préféré resté en Angleterre pour les vacances au lieu de nous suivre à la Nouvelle Orléans.

 **\- Bon venez on va voir où est Cassandra,** fit Pierre en prenant un nouvel escalier magique.

C'était drôle de me retrouver dans les couloirs de Poudlard, ça ne faisait pourtant pas longtemps. Mais j'avais l'impression que c'était une autre vie. Louann avait des sourires lubrique à chaque fois qu'on passait des toilettes ou des placards à balais. Cette fille n'avait donc aucun romantisme pour ses relations sexuelles ? Alors qu'on marchait dans les couloirs, je voyais Lily et Scorpius se tenir à une distance très éloigné, comme s'ils ne souhaitaient pas respirer le même air. Ils étaient vraiment bizarre tout les deux.

 **\- C'est là,** nous indiqua Pierre en montrant une porte.

Il frappait à la porte. Une personne vint ouvrir peu de temps après, je voyais Scarlett arquer un sourcil.

 **\- Tu es qui toi ?** Demanda durement Louann.

 **\- La politesse ne te tuera pas tu sais,** lança Lily.

 **\- La ferme Potter.**

 **\- Je suis Bo. La colocataire de Cassandra,** fit la jeune fille asiatique.

 **\- Elle est là ?** Demanda rapidement Lorcan.

Bo ouvrit la porte en grand sans dire un mot. Et Lorcan et Pierre rentrèrent en premier. La chambre ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle que je partageais avec Scarlett l'an dernier. Enfin celle-ci était aux couleurs de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

 **\- Je croyais qu'on était là pour passer un bon moment ?** Soupira Sawyer.

On rentrait tous dans les appartements des deux filles.

 **\- Où est Cass ?** S'inquiéta Pierre auprès de Bo.

 **\- Je suis là.**

On tournait tous la tête vers Cassandra qui venait de sortir du coin salle de bain. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en gros chignon, et avançait lentement vers la cheminée. Pierre s'avança vers elle directement en contournant les deux fauteuils. Evidement Louann ne se privait pas pour s'asseoir sur l'un d'entre eux.

Pierre se détacha de sa copine, il lui tenait le visage entre les mains.

 **\- Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi tu n'étais pas à Pré-Au-Lard ?**

Cassandra ne répondait pas, et je remarquais directement qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Scarlett l'avait remarqué aussi et tournait la tête vers moi pour comprendre.

 **\- Hey... Cass' qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Demanda Pierre doucement.

 **\- Cassandra tu nous fais peur,** avoua Lorcan. **Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ?**

 **\- Je vais vous laisser,** lança la colocataire de Cassandra.

 **\- Tu vas nul part toi,** siffla Alexie en s'approchant d'elle. **Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?**

Scarlett se retournait pour poser une main sur Alexie. Elle avait un regard noir envers la jeune fille. Tout fusait à mille à l'heure dans mon cerveau. Alexie qui était beaucoup trop protectrice, les problèmes que Scarlett m'avait confié. Sawyer qui buvait trop. Cassandra prête à pleurer à un claquement de doigt. Et mon frère qui était très très remonté de ne pas avoir été sectionné.

 **\- Je n'ai rien fait à Cassandra,** clarifia Bo.

 **\- Cass explique nous ?** Essaya Lily en s'approcha de notre amie.

Cassandra essuya un début de larme. L'atmosphère qui était autour de nous était très pesante. Je n'arrivais pas à raisonner convenablement. Je trouvais les yeux verts de Charlie. Elle fronçait des sourcils, puis baissait la tête. Elle réfléchissait. Pourquoi Hugo était si éloigné de la situation ? Il avait pourtant rêvé des années de participer à ce fichu tournoi. Et pourquoi aucun d'eux n'étaient venu à Pré-Au-Lard ? Et Merlin pourquoi Cassandra pleurait ?... Merlin. Putain. Merlin. Charlie levait la tête pour rencontrer mes yeux, elle avait comprit.

 **\- Oh putain,** souffla Charlie avec les yeux grands ouvert.

Je fermais longuement les yeux.

 **\- Tu es la championne de Poudlard,** annonça Charlie.

Tout le monde se retournait vers Charlie alors qu'on entendait Cassandra lâchait un petit sanglot. Bo soufflait avant de se mordre les lèvres.

 **\- C'est quoi cette blague ?** Se précipita Lorcan.

Alexie avait un comportement violent et fonça vers la colocataire de Cassandra. Bo recula précipitamment pour percuter la bibliothèque derrière elle. Scarlett retenait comme elle pouvait notre amie.

 **\- Pourquoi elle est championne ?!** Aboya Alexie. **Qui lui a fait ça ?!**

 **\- Je ne sais pas !** Paniqua Bo. **Je ne comprend pas moi non plus.**

 **\- Alexie calme toi !** Tenta Sawyer en lui prenant les bras.

 **\- Putain ! Même si les personnes les plus pures de la terre sont condamné à souffrir alors à quoi ça sert de se battre à survire putain !** Cria Alexie.

 **\- Calme toi,** ordonna ma copine.

Sawyer ouvrait la porte des appartements des filles, et aidait Scarlett à emmener plus loin Alexie. Cassandra s'était mise à pleurer dans les bras de Pierre. Louann ne disait rien, elle regardait le feu de cheminée comme hypnotisé. Je n'avais pas bougé. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas avec tout ce qu'on avait vécu, Cassandra détestait ce tournoi. Qui avait bien pu lui faire ça ? C'était tellement affreux. Il fallait que ça change ! On ne pouvait pas laisser ça comme ça. Ce n'était pas censé.

Je sortais de la pièce et claquais la porte assez violemment. Je sentais mon sang commencer à bouillir à l'intérieure de moi. Je croyais qu'à Poudlard Cassandra serait au moins hors de danger, qu'elle n'aurait pas tout les problèmes du monde sur ses épaules ! Comment j'avais pu être aussi bête. Je marchais énergiquement alors que j'entendais quelqu'un courir derrière moi.

 **\- Rose ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!** Hurla Lily.

 **\- Rose ! Attend !** Lança Charlie.

Je ne m'arrêtais pas et prenais les escaliers magiques pour me diriger vers le bureau de la directrice. Les filles me suivaient en essayant de me rattraper.

 **\- Rose ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?** S'indigna Charlie.

 **\- Je ne peux pas laisser Cass comme ça ! Comment elle va faire ?! Hein ! Comment ? Elle ne l'a jamais voulu ! C'est dégueulasse, personne ne mérite ça,** criais-je abattue.

Avant même que les filles ne disent quoique se soit, je me retrouvais dans le couloir qui menait au bureau de la directrice. Je connaissais le mot de passe, enfin s'il n'avait pas changé du moins. J'arrivais en face de la grande statue et soufflais le mot de passe :

 **\- C** **at viridi** **.**

Les escaliers se formaient et je montais sur des marches, Lily et Charlie n'hésitèrent pas avant de me rejoindre. Je contractais ma mâchoire, et essayais de contrôler ma respiration. Mais j'étais énervée, triste, et j'avais tellement l'impression d'être retourné à cet été. Je détestais cette impression, et je me détestais d'avoir laisser mon amie dans une telle galère. J'ouvrais la porte brutalement et me dirigeais droit vers le bureau de McGonagall :

 **\- Vous n'avez pas droit de laisser ça comme ça ! Comment vous avez pu laisser ça se faire !? Êtes vous inconsciente ? Ma mère ne vous a donc pas parler de notre voyage à la Nouvelle Orléans ? Pourquoi personne ne fait quelque chose ? Ça se voit bien que ce n'est pas Cassandra qui souhaitait participer à cette connerie de tournoi. C'est la personne la plus sage et pure du monde. Elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Comment croyez vous qu'elle va s'en sortir face des épreuves tous plus douloureuse les unes que les autres ? Vous voulez la tuer ? C'est ça ce que vous voulez ? Vous êtes tous aveuglé par la popularité de ce tournoi pour vous rendre compte qu'elle va se perdre dedans ! Mais faites quelque chose bon sang ! Elle n'a jamais voulu participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! On l'a piégé, réveillez-vous !**

Je la regardais droit dans les yeux. Mes narines se dilatèrent, et ma respiration était tremblante. Et je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Je venais vraiment de parler comme ça à mon ancienne directrice ? La peur se mélangeait à ma colère. McGonagall n'avait pas bronché, elle me regardait toujours dans les yeux.

 **\- Miss Weasley, comprenez bien que je comprend votre sentiment d'injustice. Et j'ai évidement fait tout mon possible pour modifier les règles, changer le choix de cette maudite coupe de feu. Mais en vain, les règles sont les règles. Vous pouvez le comprendre mieux que personne.**

 **\- Mais c'est injuste ! Vous êtes la directrice, vous pouvez faire quelque chose !**

 **\- On ne revient pas en arrière dans ce tournoi. C'est pourquoi il est si prestigieux, qu'avec lui on a une gloire éternelle.**

 **\- Je me fiche éperdument de cette gloire ! Cassandra n'a pas à vivre ça !** Répliquais-je durement.

 **\- Calmez vous Miss Weasley,** ordonna fermement Minerva.

J'avalais ma salive en secouant la tête. Je savais très bien que personne ne pouvait faire quoique ce soit face à ce choix. Mais j'étais révoltée, triste, et abattue. Je me mordillais la lèvre pour calmer mes tremblements. Les minutes passaient, je fixais toujours McGonagall.

 **\- Prenez soin d'elle,** dis-je la voix brisée.

McGonagall ferma les yeux longuement en hochant la tête.

 **\- Promettez le,** lança Lily tout aussi émotive.

Notre ancienne directrice nous regardait toute les trois avant de se lever et contourner son bureau pour nous faire entièrement face.

 **\- Je ferais mon possible. Maintenant allez rejoindre Miss Scramender. Dans des moments aussi dur, on a toujours besoin de voir sur qui on peut compter. L'année qu'elle va devoir vivre va être très éprouvante pour elle. Elle a besoin de vous bien plus que de sa directrice.**

Charlie hocha la tête avant de me prendre la main pour sortir de la pièce. Je regardais toujours notre ancienne directrice. Je me retirais de Charlie pour laisser les filles partir en premier et revenir vers McGonagall.

 **\- Oui Miss Weasley ?**

 **\- Pourquoi vous ne faites rien ? C'est une stratégie ? Pourquoi nous avoir toujours laissez faire ?**

 **\- Apprendre de ses erreurs est le meilleur des apprentissages.**

 **\- Pas quand les erreurs peuvent nous coûter la vie.**

 **\- Miss Weasley, vous voyez le bon en chacun de nous, mais voyez aussi le courage, la force et les compétences de chacun. Vous ne pouvez pas sauver tout le monde, certains se relèvent par leurs propres moyens.**

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, et reprenais une longue respiration.

 **\- Allez rejoindre vos amis, ils ont besoin de vous autant que vous avez besoin d'eux,** fit Minerva.

Je la regardais incertaine. Ce n'était pas censé. Cette journée partait en vrille. Je ne disais rien avant de sortir de son bureau.

Lily et Charlie m'attendaient au bas des appartements de la directrice. Je les voyais lever la tête en ma direction mais je ne disais rien quand je passais en face d'elle. On retournait vers les appartements de Cassandra sans un bruit. Cette journée était pire que je ne pouvais le penser. Je n'avais pas arrêter de penser que mon frère serait devenu le nouveau champion, et maintenant savoir que c'était Cassandra... Ça me donnait presque la nausée.

Quand on retrouva nos amis, je remarquais qu'une partie était à l'extérieure de la chambre. Lily arquait déjà un sourcil en se dirigeant vers les Ex-Serpentards :

 **\- Pourquoi vous êtes là ?**

 **\- Tu étais passé où ?** Me demanda Scarlett en s'approchant de moi.

 **\- Voir McGonagall,** répondais-je rapidement.

Scarlett caressa mon bras en fronçant des sourcils d'incompréhension. Je lui fis un signe de tête que ça allait.

 **\- Pourquoi vous êtes là ?** Répéta Lily.

 **\- Lorcan et Macmillan sont avec Cassandra,** annonça Sawyer.

 **\- Ils ont besoin de passer la journée ensemble je pense,** expliqua Scorpius.

Je hochais la tête. Charlie se dirigeait vers Louann, elles se parlèrent entre elles un petit moment. Alexie était adossée contre un mur.

 **\- On devrait retourner à Pré-Au-Lard, puis au pire passer la journée à Londres,** lança Charlie. **Je ne suis pas sûre que l'un d'entre nous est vraiment envie de rester là.**

 **\- Oui, on a qu'à aller à l'appartement,** proposais-je en jetant un regard insistant à Louann.

Elle levait les yeux avant de soupirer.

 **\- Ok,** accepta-t-elle.

 **\- Je vais prévenir les gars,** fit Lily en se dirigeant vers la porte des appartements de Cassandra.

On attendait que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne revienne. On marchait tous dans les couloirs de château pour retourner à Pré-Au-Lard afin de prendre le réseau de cheminée. Aucun de nous ne parlait véritablement, c'était comme si on était tous dégoûté des évènements récents. Je me repassais les phrases de McGonagall, et franchement je n'étais pas d'accord. Ok on apprenait de nos erreurs, mais ce n'était pas la peine de faire quelque chose d'aussi cruelle à une personne comme Cassandra...

 **\- Alexie ?**

Je me retournais tout comme Scarlett qui était à côté de moi. Neville Londubat venait d'apparaitre à un des croisements de couloir. Alexie s'était retournée et arrêtée par la même occasion. C'était comme si elle venait d'être pétrifié sur place. Je voyais Neville s'approchait de nous hésitant. Alexie était juste derrière Scarlett et moi.

 **\- Alexie,** répéta-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête alors que son père faisait plusieurs pas vers elle. Alexie leva son bras pour lui demander de se stopper. J'avais l'impression de la voir trembler.

 **\- S'il te plaît chérie.**

Je regardais la scène se passer sans le moindre mouvement ou commentaire. Alexie fit quelque pas en arrière avant de bousculer Scarlett. Sawyer était le seul à avoir bouger quand Alexie remontait la file de notre petit groupe. Il essayait de lui attraper le bras en vain. Neville avait arrêté de marcher en notre direction.

 **\- Lexie !** Se lamenta notre ancien professeur de botanique.

Alexie venait de descendre les escaliers d'un pas très pressée, suivit de près par Sawyer. Neville me regardait un petit moment avant d'avaler sa salive et de hocher la tête. Il nous fit un signe de tête avant de reprendre son chemin. Je pouvais discerner dans ses yeux tellement de peine que ça me faisait mal au coeur.

On reprenait notre route vers Pré-Au-Lard avec encore moins de bruit qu'avant. Cette mâtinée était vraiment pesante, je n'aurais jamais dû quitter mon lit ce matin. On se retrouva tous rapidement à Londres dans l'appartement que je partageais avec Louann. Charlie et Louann avait décidé d'aller dans la chambre de Lou pour un petit moment.

Je me retrouvais dans le salon avec Lily, Scarlett et Scorpius. Je n'avais pas envie de rester là, j'étais dépitée par ce début de journée. Je voulais soit être avec ma famille, soit ma copine. Ou bien seule dans mon lit à lire.

 **\- Sawyer vient de me dire qu'il a conduit Alexie au Ministère pour son rendez-vous avec le thérapeute,** annonça ma copine en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche.

Lily hocha la tête légèrement soulagé avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé et d'allumer la télévision. Elle posait son coude contre l'accoudoir et se tenait la tête. Elle ne voulait toujours pas parler, je la connaissais par coeur. Elle zappait plusieurs fois alors qu'on était encore tout les trois debout.

 **\- Je vais dans ma chambre. Désolée de paraître malpolie Scorpius, j'espère que tu ne le prendras pas pour toi,** m'excusais-je.

Il secoua la tête en se forçant à me donner un sourire. Je lui souriais moi aussi timidement avant de partir vers ma chambre. J'avais à peine fait deux pas que Scarlett me prit la main. Je me retournais et voyais son frère lui faire un signe de tête. Ils savaient très bien communiquer sans parole. Scarlett me suivait jusqu'à ma chambre alors que Scorpius prenait place à l'opposé de Lily dans le canapé.

J'entendais Scarlett refermer la porte alors que je commençais à retirer mon écharpe, mon manteau puis mon gros pull. Je passais mes mains sur mon visage, après un petit moment à essayer d'oublier cette affreuse matinée, je sentais les lèvres de ma copine sur ma nuque. Le contacte de ses lèvres étaient comme une caresse. Je me laissais transporter. Sa main passait doucement sur le devant de mon corps. Je posais la mienne dessus alors que ses lèvres se baladaient dans mon cou. Je fermais les yeux pour profiter de l'instant.

Scarlett me retournait doucement pour embrasser chaque partie de mon visage. Je caressais son corps alors que je l'attirais vers moi pour se mettre sur le lit. Je me laissais tomber pendant que ma copine passait une jambe entre les miennes pour s'allonger sur moi. J'ouvrais les yeux pour voir le plafond blanc de ma chambre, Scarlett avait posé sa tête sur l'oreiller à côté de moi. Elle commençait à me caresser du bout des doigts le bras.

 **\- Je voudrais que tout se passe bien,** souhaitais-je à haute voix.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur ma tempe puis je me retournais vers elle pour rencontrer ses yeux bleus.

 **\- J'aimerais tellement aussi.**

 **Point de vue de Charlie Crivey.**

 **\- Hey Charlie.**

Je sortais la tête de mes mains pour voir en face de moi Amy Macmillan, la plus grande soeur de Pierre. Je lui souriais poliment en restant assise sur ma chaise.

 **\- Ça ne devrait plus être long,** me rassura-t-elle. **Hermione et ta soeur vont bientôt pouvoir te recevoir.**

 **\- Merci.**

Amy regardait à droite et à gauche dans le couloir avant de s'asseoir à mes côtés. Elle passa un main dans mon dos, j'évitais de la regarder. En fait, j'évitais toujours de regarder les gens dans les yeux au Ministère. La plus part avait vu des fragments de mes souvenirs. Ceux que je croisais avait participé à l'enquête. Et je ne me sentais pas capable de leur faire face. Même Amy que je connaissais depuis que j'étais gosse.

 **\- Charlie, personne ne peut comprendre ta peine mieux que toi. Et personne ne pourra te conseiller dans tes choix. Ou les faire à ta place.**

Je fronçais des sourcils légèrement. Je détestais être au Ministère. Ma gorge était toujours sèche, et j'avais toujours les moments passés ici dans ma tête. Louann avec des contusions, des hématomes, ou bien le regard d'Edward. Un frisson m'envahissait, ma trachée se rétrécissait, j'avais la nausée. Je voulais tellement que tout s'arrête. Il me fallait du temps, que je puisse mettre tout à plat sur une table avant de faire quoique ce soit. Et depuis le retour des vacances, je n'avais pas eut une seconde pour prendre une véritable décision.

Amy me laissait là voyant que je ne voulais pas décrocher un mot. Je fermais les yeux en replongeant ma tête dans le creux de mes mains.

 **\- Pourvu que ça s'arrête,** soupirais-je à mi-voix.

Mon souffle trahissait mon apparence tranquille. Mon ventre se bloquait, je ressentais des brûlures sur mes côtes. J'arrivais parfaitement à me remémorer chaque endroit qu'il avait touché, j'arriverais à reconnaitre son odeur entre mille. Un tremblement passait dans tout mon corps. C'était tellement douloureux que je me repositionnais pour coller mon dos contre le mur.

Mon regard se perdait dans le couloir à ma droite. J'entendais mon coeur battre, les battements étaient calmes. Qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? Est-ce que j'avais envie de me battre? J'étais tiraillée. Je ne voulais pas voir mes parents souffrir plus, les voir mal par ma faute était intolérable pour moi. Ma mère cachait bien ses émotions quand elle était face à moi, mais depuis plus d'un an elle avait de visage plus terne. Quelques rides supplémentaire étaient apparut. Ma main se plaça naturellement sur mon coeur, est-ce que j'avais causé tout ça ? Mon frère n'avait pas réussi son diplôme de professeur. Mon coeur battait toujours calmement, les oscillations étaient régulières et pourtant si douloureuse. Je détestais être de retour au Ministère.

Je voulais simplement que tout se termine. Je ne savais pas si c'était égoïste de ma part ou non, mais je ne voulais être confronter à mon viol, ni aux regards de ma famille inquiète. Ils avaient mit leur vie entre parenthèse pour moi. Et je craignais surtout de revoir Edward Nott.

Ma salive fit son chemin dans ma trachée. Je fermais les yeux plus longuement. Je ne voulais pas revivre tout ça.

 **\- Charlie ?**

Mes paupières se rouvrirent rapidement pour tourner la tête vers la voix d'Hermione. Elle était devant la porte de son bureau. Je me levais doucement et repassais ma chemise par la même occasion. Je serrais fermement mon manteau que j'avais passé autour de mes bras. Au moment où j'entrais dans les bureaux d'Hermione, je remarquais Louann sur une chaise face à un très grand bureau en bois massif. Sam était là et je contournais son regard quand elle levait les yeux vers moi. Hermione m'invitait à m'assoir, ma soeur était à ses côtés, sûrement pour prendre des notes.

 **\- Tu vas bien Charlie ?** Demanda Hermione.

Je n'avais pas encore répondu que je sentais Louann me prendre ma main discrètement. Je la regardais du coin des yeux avant de resserrer sa main. J'avais la main glacé comparé à elle, c'était bien la première fois qu'on était pas similaire. Je levais les yeux vers Hermione puis hochais la tête simplement.

 **\- Alors ce matin on va être le plus claire possible. Je vais évité de te parler de tout les termes que tu ne comprendrais pas ou bien qui pourrait te faire perdre le déroulement,** déclara Hermione avec un sourire.

Je hochais une nouvelle fois la tête.

 **\- Si tu vas pas bien on peut arrêter à tout moment,** essaya ma grande soeur.

 **\- Arrête de vouloir me protéger.**

Mon ton était neutre, mais je savais que ça l'avait atteint. Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux pour revenir à Hermione. Elle me regarda insistante avant de continuer :

 **\- Cette histoire de fragment de pensée à commencé bien avant toi. Dès le début où on a commencé à utiliser ça pendant les jugements cette manoeuvre était discutable. Certains sorciers arrivaient à modifier leur propre passé. Il y a eut trois grosses affaires où des innocents ont été accusé à tord, dont un qui est resté plus de 10ans à Azkaban. Tu comprends donc que beaucoup de personne sont divisé là-dessus.**

 **\- C'était un sang-pur j'imagine ?** Questionna froidement Louann.

 **\- Oui. Ça aussi c'est un problème. Edward Nott est un sang-pur, qu'il soit coupable ou non des grands noms des sorciers vont dans son sens. Theodore est un très bon orateur et arrive à diviser les jurés. Les Nott ont demandé un nouveau procès... C'est pour ça qu'on ne t'a rien dit des le début. Les Nott veulent un procès sans fragments de pensées. Sauf il n'y a aucun témoin de l'agression sexuel que tu as subis par Edward.**

 **\- Putain mais c'est impossible, on est dans un monde magique ! C'est normal qu'on utilise nos pensées et la magie pour nous défendre au tribunal ! Ils veulent quoi ces connards, qu'on fasse tout un groupe de juge à la con pour dire si oui ou non c'est vrai ?** Se révolta Louann sur sa chaise.

 **\- C'est exactement ce qu'il souhaiterait,** répondit Sam. **Les gens, le peuple des sorciers voudraient qu'on passe plus de temps à faire des procès pour ne pas expédier l'affaire aussi rapidement qu'on peut le faire avec les pensées des victimes. Pour les sang-purs une victime peut dire ce qu'elle veut si elle arrive à modifier ses pensées.**

Je baissais les yeux pour me focaliser sur l'encrier d'Hermione. Certaines plumes étaient enchantés et bougeaient dans un pot.

 **\- Ok j'ai compris, mais Edward Nott avait donné ses pensées lui aussi au tribunal la première fois ? Non ?** S'énerva Lou.

Hermione posa ses coudes sur son bureau pour entre-mêler ses doigts ensemble. Elle reprenait une grande respiration avant de répondre :

 **\- Oui il avait donné des fragments de pensée. Mais c'était pour son agression avec toi, pour le Doloris. Pour votre bagarre. Les seuls pensées qu'on a de lui le jour où il a abusé de Charlie sont un moment où il ramène Charlie près du Pub de Falmouth après l'avoir soustrait d'un groupe de garçon moldu mal attentionné.**

Mon cerveau commençait à saturé. Je bloquais toute les images qui revenaient à la charge.

 **\- C'est un fils de pute ! Voilà ! On sait tous qu'elle s'est fait violé,** s'emporta ma copine. **On peut rien faire merde ou quoi ? J'aurais vraiment dû le tuer.**

 **\- Ne dis pas ça !** S'exclama Sam. **Ne le répète surtout pas devant eux, car sinon ils demanderaient un nouveau procès pour le sortilège Doloris que tu as utilisé. On avait dit de la légitime défense souviens-toi s'en.**

 **\- Et non Louann, actuellement on a rien à part la parole de Charlie. On a pas de témoin, et on ne plus faire d'examen gynécologique,** expliqua Hermione.

 **\- Alors pourquoi on est là ?!** Siffla Louann. **Si on peut rien faire, si tout est joué d'avance !**

 **\- Louann calme toi,** conseilla Sam.

Je levais la tête vers Hermione qui n'avait pas arrêter de me fixer. Je me perdais dans son regard, et j'imaginais très bien Rose derrière ses yeux. Elle serait entrain de me demander : ''Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire Charlie maintenant ? Qu'importe tes choix je serais là''.

 **\- Scarlett Malfoy nous a dit quelque chose,** annonça Samantha.

 **\- Ah oui,** fit Hermione en remuant ses papiers. **Daphné lui aurait fait pensé qu'elle n'était pas si étonné que ça quand elle a apprit le viol de Charlie.**

 **\- Je ne comprend pas,** avouais-je.

 **\- Pour Scarlett, Daphné saurait sûrement des choses sur Edward Nott,** expliqua Hermione.

 **\- Ce que tu dois comprendre Charlie, c'est que si on va au procès alors faudra jouer toute les cartes qu'on va pouvoir regrouper. Ça veut dire que toute les choses qu'on va pouvoir déterrer de Edward Nott sera la bienvenue. On a pas de témoin, dans les procès comme ça, ça se joue à la parole. On va devoir convaincre les jurées que la vérité est bien la notre,** déclara ma soeur.

 **\- Pourquoi vous utilisez que des ''si'' ?** Demanda Louann sévèrement.

Un silence de plomb s'installa, et Hermione et Sam me regardèrent. Je pouvais sentir l'impatiente de ma copine à mes côtés. Après deux minutes de silence Hermione prit la parole :

 **\- Car Charlie n'a toujours pas dit si elle voulait aller au procès ou abandonnait les charges.**

Louann se retourna vers moi alors que mon coeur commençait à s'emballait. Nos mains se séparaient. Je ne voulais pas me retourner vers ma copine, je ne voulais pas voir son jugement. Je la remerciais intérieurement de ne avoir parler.

 **\- Est-ce que...** (je me raclais la gorge) **... Est-ce que je peux y réfléchir ?** Demandais-je à Hermione.

Louann avait l'air scandalisé. Et ma soeur serrait son bloc-note dans ses mains en fermant longuement les yeux. Hermione souriait doucement puis se leva pour contourner son bureau.

 **\- Tu as droit de faire ce que tu veux Charlie. Mais sache que pendant que tu attendras Edward sera toujours en liberté. Mais oui tu as droit d'y réfléchir et d'attendre. Quoiqu'il arrive on sera là,** fit-elle en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Je hochais la tête pour la remercier avant qu'elle ne nous invite à sortir du bureau. Sam n'avait pas bougé, Louann et moi sortions du bureau accompagné d'Hermione. Elle nous expliqua qu'elle attendait Daphné, que même si je n'avais pas fais de choix elle ne voulait pas laisser cette affaire en suspend. Je la remerciais en lui faisant une longue étreinte. Lou ne disait rien et je la sentais partir dans le couloir. Je tournais la tête pour la voir bousculer Adrian et Ivan Pucey qui se dirigeaient vers Hermione. Je soupirais en voyant Louann partir loin de moi, elle était énervé je suppose. Sûrement triste que je n'ai pas dit ce qu'elle voulait entendre, mais je n'étais pas prête. Tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'on me fiche la paix.

 **\- Hermione,** salua Adrian.

 **\- Bonjour,** fit-elle poliment.

Je fronçais des sourcils en les voyants s'arrêter.

 **\- Je croyais que tu attendais Daphné ?**

 **\- Oh oui, mais Adrian m'aide a regrouper des informations au sujet des sang-purs,** répondit simplement Hermione.

 **\- Beaucoup de sang-pur sont des vrais abrutis, mais une minorité de personne sont là pour rendre justice. Je ne suis pas dans ce domaine comme tu le sais, mais un soutient est toujours recevable,** me souriait Adrian.

C'était un homme très élégant, et si on était fan de Quidditch comme moi on ne pouvait que l'apprécier. Ivan était à ses côtés entrain de me sourire. J'étais légèrement mal à l'aise, je leur faisais un signe de tête avant de me diriger plus loin dans le couloir.

Ma tête était baissé pendant tout le trajet que je parcourais dans les couloirs du Ministère. Je ne savais pas si Louann m'avait attendu, et je ne serais dire si j'avais envie qu'elle soit là. Je ne pouvais pas supporter son regard irrité ou bien accablé. Je sortais de l'ascenseur en évitant de percuter un sorcier avant de gagner le centre de l'atrium. Lou était là devant la fontaine, je m'approchais d'elle avec beaucoup d'appréhension. Ma copine me regardait avancer vers elle sans le moindre mouvement.

 **\- Je vais retourner chez moi, j'ai des choses à récupérer avant d'aller à une séance de maquillage,** annonça Lou.

Je me pinçais les lèvres en hochant la tête.

 **\- Très bien, de toute façon je dois retourner à Holyhead.**

 **\- D'accord.**

Je voyais ses yeux faire le chemin vers mes lèvres que je mordillais. Elle papillonna des cils avant de faire un pas vers moi. Il n'y avait plus que quelque centimètre qui nous séparait. Elle agrippa mon avant-bras puis colla son front contre le mien.

 **\- Tu vas me tuer un jour Crivey,** murmura-t-elle.

Mes paupières se fermèrent au moment même où de l'air arrivait dans mes poumons. Je passais mes mains sur son visage.

 **\- Réfléchie bien d'accord ?... S'il te plaît.**

Je hochais la tête et déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Sa main glissa derrière ma nuque, j'étais soulagée qu'elle ne me repousse pas. Soulagée qu'elle ne me parle pas de l'échange qu'on venait d'avoir avec Hermione et ma grande soeur. On échangeait plusieurs baisers avant de se séparer. Je me mordillais les lèvres avant de prendre l'une des cheminées qui me conduirait à Holyhead.

J'avais à peine posé un pied dans l'appartement que Lily et Scarlett se levèrent en vitesse du canapé pour foncer vers moi.

 **\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?** S'inquiétait Lily.

 **\- Vous avez eut des nouvelles ? Nott ?** Rajouta Scarlett.

Mes yeux s'élargissaient en les regardant chacune leur tour. Lily posa sa main sur mon épaule et bizarrement je ne me sentais pas bien. Un tremblement me gagnait, et je pouvais sentir le froid parcourir ma colonne vertébrale. Je m'étais tellement retenue pendant toute la matinée, je me bloquais l'esprit pour n'avoir aucun souvenir et là... J'avais l'impression que j'étais au bord de craquer.

 **\- Charlie, tu veux nous en parler ?** Ressaya Lily.

 **\- À vrai dire non.**

 **\- On est là tu sais, enfin... Vraiment. Quand tu veux.**

Scarlett me regardait intensément. Je baissais les yeux pour ne pas croiser ses yeux bleus, et me décalais de mes amies. Je ne disais pas un mot, et j'en avais vraiment marre de voir mes amies comme ça. Je n'étais pas en sucre. Je n'avais plus la force de toujours parler, de me remémorer les pires souvenirs de ma vie. Je secouais la tête assez énergiquement avant me diriger vers ma chambre et de claquer ma porte. Je ne voulais pas réagir comme ça, je n'étais pas quelqu'un de si mélodramatique, et violente. Mais j'étais vraiment affligé de cette mâtinée. J'avais envie de me changer les esprits, et Lou n'était pas là. Et mes amis se faisaient beaucoup trop de soucis pour moi. Je voulais simplement me détendre et ne pas avoir le visage inquiet de mes deux colocataires.

Je me laissais tomber violemment sur le matelas. Après seulement quelques secondes à contempler le plafond je sortais mon téléphone de ma poche arrière.

 **Charlie à 11h23 :** _Tu fais quoi ?_

Je n'avais pas à attendre bien longtemps avant qu'elle me réponde :

 **Rivera à 11h24 :** _Tu me flics ? ;)_

 **Charlie 11h24 :** _Il se pourrait oui. Tu es libre ?_

 **Rivera à 11h26 :** _À quelle heure tu veux qu'on se voit ?_

Je sourirais à son message avant de lui communiquer le lieu du rendez-vous. Je sortais rapidement de ma chambre et refaisais mon chemin vers l'entrée. Scarlett levait les yeux de son livre pour me regarder passer. Lily, elle, était installé sur le même canapé qu'elle entrain de dessiner.

 **\- Je vais prendre l'air,** annonçais-je avant de sortir de l'appartement.

Elles n'avaient pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que j'étais déjà dans l'ascenseur. Je me regardais dans le miroir pour me recoiffer un petit peu. Je marchais dans les rues de Holyhead, et me cachais le bout de mon nez dans une grosse écharpe. Il faisait froid et sec. Au moins il ne pleuvait pas pour l'instant. Je faisais mon chemin le long du port de Holyhead.

 **\- Hey jolie demoiselle, ça vous direz de prendre un verre avec moi ?**

Je me retournais et voyais Blanca Rivera me sourire juste sur le côté. Je roulais des yeux en lui donnant coup d'épaule.

 **\- Tu es con, j'ai cru que c'était vieux vicieux.**

 **\- S'il est riche ça peut toujours être intéressant,** fit-elle presque sérieusement.

 **\- Arrête de raconter des conneries et viens. Je t'invite à prendre un verre.**

On marchait vers un pub non loin de nous.

 **\- De toute façon je comptais bien me faire invité étant donné que c'est toi qui m'a fait me lever de mon lit. Personne ne t'a dit que se réveiller avant midi le samedi c'est pécher ?** Se moqua Blanca.

 **\- J'avais oublier que tu étais une emmerdeuse,** taquinais-je en rentrant dans le pub.

 **\- Une fille sexy, emmerdeuse mais qui est là pour sauver ta matinée de merde,** déclara-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

 **\- Comment tu peux savoir que je passe une journée de merde ?** Demandais-je en prenant une place à petite table face à la fenêtre.

 **\- J'ai mes sources.**

Je fronçais des sourcils en souriant. Elle levait le bras et demandait au barman un café et un thé pour moi. Blanca ne me demandait même pas mon avis avant de prendre un thé au citron. Elle se retournait vers moi et arqua un sourcil.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Citron ?**

 **\- Ouais j'ai vu que tu en prenais parfois pour venir à l'entraînement.**

 **\- Tu me mattes ou tu es observatrices ?** Provoquais-je alors que nos boissons arrivées.

Elle prenait son café avec ses deux mains pour se réchauffer. Je la regardais droit dans ses yeux sombre pendant qu'elle me souriait derrière sa tasse. Le serveur me servait mon thé et il partait en silence après que je l'ai remercié. J'attendais toujours la réponse à ma question et Blanca me fixait encore.

 **\- Peut être les deux,** avouait-elle avant de prendre une gorgée.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je sentais mes oreilles chauffer, il valait mieux que ça soit plutôt que je rougisse à son aveu.

 **\- Pourquoi tu penses que j'ai passer une journée de merde ?** Demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

 **\- J'ai dis matinée,** corrigea Rivera. **Et puis je pense simplement ça car la dernière fois que tu m'as envoyé un sms c'était pour trouver un prétexte pour sortir de ton appartement.**

 **\- C'était après le match contre les Tornades de Tutshill,** me remémorais-je.

 **\- Oui et tu avais eut un échange de merde avec un des joueurs... puis Petkovic... Donc j'imagine que tu as passé une nouvelle fois un moment de merde avant de venir me voir.**

Je m'humidifiais les lèvres et remontais mes yeux lentement vers les siens. Elle me fixait toujours, j'avais l'impression de discerner un sourire en coin. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

 **\- Peut être,** confiais-je.

 **\- C'est très gratifiant de savoir que je suis la seule à réussir à te redonner le sourire. Mais après tout je suis quelqu'un de vraiment géniale ça ne m'étonne pas.**

 **\- Tu es vraiment imbue de ta personne,** ricanais-je.

 **\- Donc je suis une sexy emmerdeuse imbue d'elle-même mais qui est toujours là pour sauver ta journée.**

Blanca souriait une nouvelle fois en buvant une gorgée.

 **\- J'ai jamais dit que tu étais sexy,** défiais-je.

 **\- Foutaise Crivey. Lily me l'a dit l'autre jour.**

 **\- Je vais la tuer,** marmonnais-je.

Elle rigolait un petit peu. La fin de matinée passait rapidement, et je l'invitais à manger sur le port avant de la raccompagner à son appartement. Je montais les marches derrière Blanca, c'était la première fois que j'allais dans son immeuble. La plus part du temps on se voyait sur le campus ou alors à des soirées organisés à la maison. Blanca sortait sa clé et ouvrait la porte pour m'inviter à rentrer.

Son appartement était petit, je me trouvais dans un salon qui servait apparemment de salle à manger. Elle avait un canapé en cuire avec une table basse en bois et une télé écran plat. Il y avait deux fenêtres qui éclairaient la pièce, une donnait sur la petite table ronde qui était sûrement destiné pour ses repas. À ma droite il y avait la cuisine, et derrière le canapé je remarquais deux portes dont une qui menait à sa chambre.

Blanca balança son sac sur le canapé alors que j'étais toujours au pas de la porte. Elle se retourna et me regardait avec un sourire charmeur. J'attendais qu'elle commence la conversation :

 **\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?**

 **\- Non merci.**

 **\- Ok, fait comme chez toi. Enfin chez toi est mille fois plus grand mais tu comprends le principe,** taquina Blanca.

Je secouais la tête amusé en retirant mon manteau, je le posais doucement sur son canapé comme elle avait fait avec le sien. Je regardais les murs décorés avec goûts. Ma curiosité me tuera mais je passais un oeil discrètement dans sa chambre. Avec ma main je poussais sa porte pour l'ouvrir un petit peu plus.

 **\- J'ai rien à cacher,** déclara-t-elle amusé de la cuisine.

Je sursautais légèrement prise sur le fait. Blanca arriva avec un nouveau café et ouvra la porte de sa chambre. Elle me souriait en remuant des sourcils puis passait devant moi pour poser sa tasse sur sa table de chevet, et s'affalait sur son lit. Elle croisa les bras derrières sa tête en me fixant. Je savais qu'elle était entrain de rigoler intérieurement devant ma timidité. J'entrais à mon tour et regardais les murs de sa chambre, Blanca ne disait rien. Je passais mes doigts sur une montagne de CD, et tournais la tête pour voir le nom des artistes. Mes yeux s'élargissaient devant certain, c'était impressionnant.

 **\- Tu veux en écouter un en particulier ?** Chuchota Blanca.

Je tournais la tête vers elle ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver. Mes yeux se connectèrent avec les siens un petit moment, comment elle faisait pour avoir un regard si profond ? Ses yeux étaient toujours hypnotisant. Ils dérivèrent sur mes lèvres et je me les humidifiais instinctivement avant de me retourner vers sa collection de CD.

 **\- Celui-la,** dis-je en lui tendant un boitier.

 **\- Bon choix,** souriait-elle en allant vers sa chaine hifi.

Ziggy Stardust de David Bowie venait de se lancer. Blanca retourna sur son lit. Je la voyais fermais des yeux en appréciant la musique. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en la regardant. Au-dessus de son bureau il y avait beaucoup de photo, je ne savais pas qui c'était mais une blonde revenait souvent. Elles avaient l'air proche. Plusieurs tickets de concert étaient accrochés avec. Je me mordillais les lèvres en regardant une nouvelle photo de Blanca avec cette blonde. Elles étaient sur un toit les bras en l'air et le sourire scotché au visage. Ma curiosité me tuera réellement :

 **\- C'est ta copine ?** Demandais-je.

Blanca ouvra les yeux puis se leva pour voir de qui je parlais.

 **\- Jalouse ?** Me défia-t-elle.

 **\- Si m'intéresser à toi devient de la jalousie alors j'arrête de parler.**

Elle lâcha un petit rire.

 **\- C'est ma meilleure amie, Skyler.**

 **\- Skyler ? C'est bizarre comme nom,** remarquais-je.

 **\- Oui, elle est américain,** rigolait Blanca. **Elle a fait ses études à Beauxbâton comme moi.**

 **\- D'accord, et elle fait quoi maintenant ?**

 **\- Elle est venu avec moi en Angleterre. Enfin à la base elle voulait s'orienter vers les States si j'étais pas prise aux Harpies. Elle voulait aller à Johns-Hopkins... Je sais pas si tu connais mais c'est une université de médecine. Bref du coup elle a pas vraiment voulu m'abandonner et elle s'est reporté sur l'** **Universit** **é** **de Nottingham** **.**

 **\- Pourquoi elle n'a pas voulu t'abandonné ?** Questionnais-je.

 **\- On avait dit qu'on se suivrait.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Tu poses toujours autant de question ?**

 **\- Oui,** souriais-je. **Maintenant dis moi pourquoi ?**

Blanca me redonnait mon sourire pendant quelques secondes.

 **\- On a toujours été ensemble. Elle a vécu avec ma mère et moi. C'est comme ma soeur.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Skye a des parents de merde du coup à partir 16ans elle a vécu avec ma mère et moi.**

 **\- C'est sympa de votre part,** dis-je un peu surprise.

 **\- Je t'ai dis que j'étais géniale.**

Je roulais des yeux en la poussant avec mon épaule. Je la sentais sourire et elle décrocha une photo de son mur.

 **\- Là c'est mon ex, et non j'ai pas de copine. Et oui je suis lesbienne. Je répond à tes questions avant que tu les poses,** me lança-t-elle.

 **\- Encore une blonde. Tu aimes bien être entouré de jolie blonde ?** Cherchais-je.

Blanca souriait en se mordillant la langue. Je regardais ses lèvres un instant avant de retourner à ses yeux, elle leva lentement sa main pour prendre une mèche de mes cheveux.

 **\- Il se pourrait que j'aime ça,** avouait-elle en arquant un sourcil lubrique.

Je levais les yeux au ciel en lui tapant la main. Elle lâcha un petit rire en faisant un pas en arrière. On passait le reste de l'après midi à parler toute les deux. Blanca s'amusa à balancer un souafle dans les aires alors qu'on était allongés sur son lit. Ne rien faire avec elle était beaucoup plus reposant que je le pensais. Mon cerveau ne surchauffait plus, et je pouvais véritablement m'amuser. Écouter de la musique avec Blanca était vraiment l'apogée d'une journée parfaite. J'aurais sûrement dû le faire bien avant.

 **\- Donc Louann et toi ça fait longtemps ? Elle fait quoi déjà ?** Demanda tout d'un coup Blanca.

 **\- On sort ensemble depuis le 27 Avril. Ça fait un peu plus de six mois quoi, et elle est mannequin. Parkinson ? Ça te dis rien ? Car sa mère est la créatrice de Kin's ?**

 **\- Désolée hein, mais je connais pas grand chose à la mode non plus. Fin je connais évidement Kin's mais au-delà de ça.**

 **\- Je te pardonne simplement car tu excelles au Quidditch.**

 **\- Merci princesse.**

Je souriais tout en rattrapant le souafle. Blanca avait l'habitude de m'appeler princesse simplement car une fois je n'avais pas voulu utilisé un balai d'occasion pour l'entraînement de Quidditch. Et donc j'avais eut une attitude capricieuse de princesse. Évidement ça l'amuser de me voir rouler des yeux. Je me rappelais soudainement de quelque chose.

 **\- Oh putain,** soupirais-je.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **\- Ça va bientôt être l'anniversaire de Lou, et je lui ai rien acheté.**

 **\- C'est quand ?**

 **\- Le 18 Novembre.**

 **\- Ok, et qu'est-ce qu'elle aime ta copine ?**

 **\- Les fringues, l'alcool, et le sexe,** rigolais-je.

 **\- D'accord je vois,** riait-elle. **Bon tu sais sur quoi miser alors.**

Je me remettais sur les coudes pour voir son visage. Je fronçais des sourcils alors qu'elle jouait toujours avec la balle.

 **\- Et sur quoi ?** Demandais-je perplexe.

 **\- Ton corps !**

Je me laissais tomber sur le lit en soupirant.

 **\- Non mais je déconne pas. Les meilleures souvenirs ne sont pas forcément des présents mais plus des sensations. Alors je peux t'assurer que si tu l'as surprend au lit elle s'en souviendra toute sa vie de ses 19ans... Je sais pas fait lui un truc sensuel, tu dis qu'elle aime le sexe alors un truc que vous avez jamais fait... Tu as l'air plus souvent soumise donc soit dominatrice et... aïe !**

 **\- Tais toi !** Rigolais-je en lui donnant un nouveau coup de coussin.

 **\- Oh donc tu es vraiment en-dessous ?** Fit-elle en levant la tête pour me regarder.

 **\- Je ne veux même pas répondre à ça.**

 **\- Je trouve ça excitant de t'imaginer comme ça.**

 **\- Ta gueule.**

Même en lui disant ça je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire. Je lui relançais son oreiller mais elle le para en roulant sur le lit. Blanca se vengea rapidement en me donnant plusieurs coups de coussin puis se remettait debout pour clore cette petite bagarre. Elle remettait ses cheveux correctement tout comme moi. Je repassais ma chemise puis regardais l'heure à ma montre.

 **\- Il faut que je rentre. Je n'ai pas regardé mon téléphone mais mes amies doivent s'inquiéter,** annonçais-je.

 **\- Pas de problème.**

Je lui donnais un petit coup de bras avant de passer devant elle pour sortir de sa chambre. Je remettais mon manteau, puis enroulais mon écharpe autour de mon cou. Blanca ouvrait la porte de son appartement puis s'adossa contre celle-ci. Je me positionnais en face d'elle ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Mes mains s'enfonçaient dans les poches de mon manteau.

 **\- Merci de m'avoir sauvé la journée,** murmurais-je en jouant avec ma lèvre inférieure.

Blanca fixa ma bouche un instant avant de répondre.

 **\- C'était un plaisir princesse.**

Après un court instant je passais la porte sous le regard de Blanca. Je regardais une dernière fois ses yeux charbonneux avant de faire mon chemin hors de l'immeuble.

 **Point de vue de Borislav Krum.**

 **\- Répète après moi : Je suis un Vautour mais je n'ai aucun talent.**

J'avalais ma salive, mes membres tremblaient de partout. Je sentais mes muscles avoir des spasmes par moment. De la sueur coulait sur l'arrêt de mon nez.

 **\- Répète !** Hurla-t-il en donnant un coup de bâton dans mes côtes.

Je ne cillais pas et serrais ma mâchoire le plus fort possible. Mes bras ne s'abaissaient pas pourtant j'avais sentis quelques gouttes tomber sur mon visage. Rik Nikolov l'un des batteurs de l'équipe était face à moi les bras croisés, et Vladislav Eristov jouait avec le bâton. J'avais froid. De la fumé s'échappait de ma bouche.

 **\- Je suis un Vautour mais je n'ai aucun talent.**

Rik avait un sourire étiré et hochait la tête. Vladislav s'approcha avec un sot de glaçon et en rajouta dans le bac où mes pieds résidaient. Un frisson m'envahissait et je sentais le sot au-dessus de ma tête s'abaissait. Je résistais en comprimant mes dents entre elles.

 **\- Répète, je suis ici simplement grâce à mon papa d'amour,** ordonna Rik.

J'étais mort de fatigue. Je ne sentais plus mes jambes. Mes pectoraux se crispaient. Mes paupières se fermèrent longuement, j'avais l'impression que j'allais bientôt m'évanouir. Allez Krum, tu pouvais tenir !

 **\- Je... Je. Je suis un Vautour... Mais je n'ai aucun talent.**

Claque.

Je me tordais douleur. Ma poitrine me brulait d'un coup. Je sentais de l'eau parcourir la totalité de mon corps, et une autre douleur apparaissait sur mon épaule. Je posais mes mains sur le sol en pierre de la cave pour tenter de me déplacer.

 **\- Tu n'es qu'une sale petite vermine,** cracha Rik en se baissant pour me parler.

Je sentais deux paires de bras me relever. J'étais tellement fatigué de me battre que ma tête s'abaissait toute seule face à Rik. Il me prenait le menton fermement avec sa main.

 **\- Je suis ici simplement grâce à mon papa d'amour. Répète.**

J'avais du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Et ma respiration était difficile dû à la douleur des coups. Deux joueurs me tenaient fermement au même moment où Rik m'infligea une béquille dans le ventre. Je lâchais un long cri, je serais tomber au sol si les deux autres ne me maintenaient pas.

 **\- Répète !**

 **\- Je. Je suis ici simplement grâce à mon papa d'amour,** dis-je à mi-voix.

 **\- Bien,** fit-il avec un sourire.

Il claqua des doigts et en une demi-seconde je me retrouvais sur le sol de la cave. Une de mes pommettes se fracassa sur la pierre. Une douleur s'accentuait sur mon visage. J'entendais des bruits de pas m'alertant que les gars de l'équipe étaient partis.

 **\- Oh, et tu nettoieras tout ça,** fit Vladislav.

Je restais parterre sans dire un mot. Je les entendais monter à l'étage de notre fraternité. Mon coeur battait vite, mon regard fixait le pied d'une armoire au fond de la cave. Qu'est-ce que je faisais ici ? Je fermais les yeux en essayant de reprendre une respiration normal. Je voulais rentrer à la maison. Je voulais retrouver ma mère, mon père et mon frère. Je voulais être avec Alexie.

Le froid de la pierre me brulait la peau, mais je n'avais plus la force me lever. Je n'avais plus la force de me battre. Je restais allongé sur le sol torse nu, mouillé, fatigué... Complètement lessivé et dépassé par les évènements. Je n'étais plus à Poudlard, ce n'était plus les mêmes combats qu'on avait entre les murs du château. Ce n'était pas mes bagarres contre Sawyer ou Scorpius. Une douleur traversa tout mon corps, respirer me faisait mal. Mes muscles étaient tétanisé. Je voulais retourner au Royaume-Uni.

 **Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

 **\- Y aurait-il une raison de ta venu à Londres, enfin surtout car ton nain est en cours toute la journée ?** Demanda Lou en récupérant nos deux gobelets de chocolat viennois.

On s'installa en terrasse pour que Louann puisse fumer. Je restais emmitouflée dans mon manteau en regardant les passants avant de lui répondre :

 **\- Demain on est le 10 Novembre et je stresse un peu.**

Louann fixa un point invisible et je la voyais réfléchir plus qu'il ne faudrait. Elle arquait un sourcil puis tourna la tête vers moi.

 **\- Ok je vois toujours pas,** admit-elle.

 **\- Je vois que tu m'écoutes beaucoup quand je te parle,** râlais-je. **C'est notre anniversaire avec Rose. Enfin ça fait un an quoi.**

 **\- Putain ça fait que un an ? Votre couple est tellement banal et ennuyeux que j'ai l'impression que tu es avec depuis mille ans.**

Je levais les yeux au ciel en faisant claquer ma langue.

 **\- Ok dis moi pourquoi tu stresses avant que tu pleures dans mes bras ?** Se moqua-t-elle.

 **\- Ça t'intéresse vraiment ?**

 **\- Pas le moins du monde,** fit Lou avec un sourire qui se voulait salope.

 **\- Tu m'insupportes.**

 **\- Peut être mais tu ne peux pas te passer de moi,** lança mon amie avec un clin d'oeil. **Allez vas-y.**

Elle buvait une gorgée de son chocolat, et je voyais que le bout de son nez touchait la chantilly. Je souriais en portant ma main vers son visage, elle me regardait faire quand je retirais la crème fouetté puis léchais mon doigt.

 **\- C'est un truc que tu pourras faire avec Weasley. La chantilly.**

 **\- On a pas attendu notre anniversaire tu sais,** déclarais-je.

 **\- Hannnnn ! Je veux pas savoir !** S'exclama-t-elle en levant les bras vers moi. **Je vais avoir les images maintenant !**

Je roulais des yeux.

 **\- Bref j'ai prévu de passer la chercher demain après ses cours.**

 **\- 19h15.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- C'est l'heure à laquelle fini, enfin normalement c'est 18h mais elle discute toujours avec son professeur d'anatomie puis va réviser la génétique, et enfin elle essaye de trouver de nouveau article sur la chimie quantique.**

Mes yeux s'élargissaient en écoutant Lou parler. Elle secouait la tête en mettant sa paume de main en l'air.

 **\- Quoi ?** Fit-elle froidement.

 **\- Rien.**

J'étais tellement étonnée, et à la fois envieuse. Je n'avais même pas le temps de connaitre le programme de cours de Rose. J'avais l'impression de faire de la merde avec elle, peut être que je n'étais pas assez présente dans sa vie ?... Mais oui Scarlett tu le savais de toute façon. J'étais par moment tellement irritable, et ça collait très souvent avec les photos de Lou ou bien Rose qu'elles publiaient sur Pinhex. Oh Merlin je détestais avoir ce sentiment en moi.

 **\- Donc ouais, tu passes la chercher vers 19h et ?**

 **\- J'ai prévu de l'emmener au restaurant.**

 **\- Cliché.**

 **\- Ta gueule.**

 **\- Dis moi pas que tu as prévu le resto français où on allait tout le temps l'été dernier.**

 **\- Tu me prends pour qui ?** Demandais-je faussement offensé.

Louann secoua la tête en souriant.

 **\- C'est un petit restaurant sympa dans le centre. J'ai réservée il y a un mois. Y aura des bougies et des guirlandes pour nous éclairer et aussi personne autour de nous vu que j'ai réservée le toit pour l'occasion. Je veux que ça soit intimiste.**

 **\- Merlin tu pues l'amour et la mieilleusité. Tu crains Malfoy.**

 **\- Je peux vraiment pas parler avec toi c'est dingue,** me plaignais-je en me levant pour mettre mon gobelet à la poubelle.

Louann fit la même chose que moi avant de me suivre dans les rues de Londres. On se baladait toute les deux, Lou avait passé un bras autour du mien pour se coller à moi. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas passé un moment que toute les deux. Souvent Rose ou Charlie étaient là, ou bien même Sawyer. On décidait de continuer notre balade au Chemin de Traverse, c'était tant mieux, comme ça je me sentais plus dans mon élément. Comme à son habitude Louann évita soigneusement de passé devant la boutique de sa mère, même si Pansy n'était jamais dans l'un de ses magasins, Lou n'arrivait jamais à y faire son shopping ou bien s'y intéresser tout simplement.

 **\- Alors ?**

Lou tourna la tête en arquant un sourcil.

 **\- Tu sais très bien,** déclarais-je en attendant sa réponse.

Mon amie se perdait dans les vitrines des magasins. J'attendais patiemment qu'elle prenne la parole. Lou avait toujours le bras autour du mien et je posais ma main sur la sienne pour lui serrer, c'était à ce moment précis qu'elle se retourna pour rencontrer mes yeux.

 **\- Daphné a fait un serment inviolable. Et je ne me sens pas prête à voir Pansy.**

 **\- Pourquoi elle a fait un serment inviolable ?** Demandais-je doucement.

 **\- Je ne sais pas, je ne lui ai pas reparlé depuis... Oui je sais tu vas dire que j'agis comme une gamine. Mais tu ne peux pas te mettre à ma place. J'en ai vraiment ma claque de tout ça, et puis ça m'est impossible d'arrêter d'y penser. Je ne sais même pas si je veux vraiment savoir qui est mon géniteur. Tu imagines s'il est affreux, pire que Pansy, pire que Arthur King Adams ou bien tes parents. Tu imagines si je le côtoie depuis des années sans le savoir...**

Lou se stoppa en plein milieu de la rue marchande pour me faire face. Elle n'était pas hystérique, ni même désinvolte. Elle semblait beaucoup plus sérieuse que je ne l'aurais crue. Elle me fixa un instant ne disant rien, ses yeux claires repéraient plusieurs points sur mon visage.

 **\- Imagine s'il est parfait. Que j'aurais pu avoir bien plus que ce que je n'ai là...**

Elle reprenait une grande respiration en détournant le regard.

 **\- Tu n'es pas prête. Tu ne l'as jamais été Lou,** dis-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou. **C'est juste triste que tu t'en rendes compte maintenant. Tu t'es fait souffrir, et tu en as bavé. Et c'est sûrement pas fini.**

Lou soupira bruyamment.

 **\- Je m'en serais douté. Si je dois l'avouer à quelqu'un c'est bien à toi mais... Je regrette vraiment d'avoir prit cette merde de Memoria.**

Je lui caressais le visage avec une de mes mains, pour une fois elle ne me faisait pas de remarque sur ma gentillesse passagère. Elle en profitait même pour venir me serrer contre elle.

 **\- Ça te fait encore mal ? Le Memoria je veux dire,** demandais-je.

 **\- Tout les jours. Tu imagines même pas.**

Mon coeur se crispa à son aveu, la savoir souffrir aussi souvent me peinait. Lou laissa plusieurs baisers dans le creux de mon cou. Je la serrais un peu plus avant de mettre fin à notre étreinte. On continuait à flâner dans le Chemin de Traverse, j'avais même réussi à la traîner dans une librairie. Évidement Louann ne faisait que se plaindre et soupirait dès que je trouvais un vieux bouquin qui me plaisait. J'en attrapais tout en haut d'une étagère mal rangé puis me retournais vers Louann. Elle était assise sur une pile de livre à jouer avec son téléphone. Je roulais des yeux m'approchant :

 **\- Tu n'as donc aucun respect ?**

 **\- Non. Mais de toute façon tu le savais déjà,** déclara-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

 **\- Allez, je te fais pas plus patienté dans ce lieu que tu trouves maudit,** blaguais-je en lui tirant la main.

Lou souriait pendant que je la regardais. Je me retournais pour voir où j'allais quand je percutais quelqu'un. Mes livres tombaient au sol à l'impact.

 **\- Désolé.**

 **\- Non c'est moi pardon, j'ai pas vu où j'allais,** m'excusais-je en ramassant mes livres à l'aide de la personne en face de moi.

 **\- Londubat ?** S'étonna Lou derrière moi.

Je levais la tête sur le champs pour voir Alexander face à moi. J'étais choquée de le croiser au Chemin de Traverse. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis... Depuis notre retour en Angleterre à vrai dire. Je me relevais doucement toujours en lui faisant face.

 **\- Euh, vous allez bien ?** Demanda-t-il en se massant la nuque apparemment gêné.

 **\- Dégage Londubat,** siffla Lou.

Je lui donnais un violent coup de coude, et la fusillais du regard. Londubat ne disait rien et me regardait sans broncher.

 **\- Je vais bien, et toi ? Enfin c'est cool le Ministère ?**

J'avais l'impression de me forcer à être polie, mais pour une fois ça ne sonnait pas comme de l'hypocrisie et j'en étais ravie. Louann soupirait derrière moi, je pouvais déjà parier qu'elle s'était rassise sur une pile de livre pour regarder son portable.

 **\- Oui oui ça va. Scarlett... Comment va Lily ? Alexie ?**

 **\- Tu as qu'à leur demander,** tacla Lou derrière moi.

J'étais plutôt du même avis que Louann mais je réfléchissais avant de parler contrairement à elle.

 **\- Les problèmes que tu as avec Lily te regarde, et ce ne sont pas vraiment mes affaires. Et pour ta soeur. Là franchement tu mériterais que je te gifle, mais Rose serait sûrement fâché après moi. J'essaye de pas sortir de mes gongs. Mais putain ! À quoi tu joues ? D'ailleurs même avec Potter, tu crois que la seule solution à vos problèmes c'est de les laisser respirer ? En ce qui concerne Lily, elle est carrément mieux sans toi.**

 **\- J'approuve complètement. En plus on peut se foutre de sa gueule et boire avec elle,** rajouta Louann.

 **\- Et pour Alexie. Tu es son frère. Son frère jumeau. Et je suis la mieux placé pour te dire que tu crains,** clarifiais-je.

Alexander me regardait sans rien dire. Je ne savais pas s'il me prenait de haut mais je n'aimais pas trop comment était notre échange. En fait je n'aimais pas être face à lui, il était à la fois trop gentil pour qu'on lui en veuille et en même temps... Rah ! J'avais envie de le frapper, comment il pouvait ne rien faire pour sa propre soeur ? Et comment il avait pu laisser tomber si facilement Lily ? Ce mec était con ou quoi ?

 **\- Si tu veux un conseil, change tout. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dans la tête mais pour l'instant c'est de la merde,** dis-je un peu plus poliment.

 **\- Tu fais de la merde ou bien tu n'es qu'une merde,** souligna Lou.

Je lui faisais un signe de main pour qu'elle se stoppe, elle soupira bruyamment en marmonnant quelque chose d'inaudible. Je fixais Alexander et le voyais avaler difficilement sa salive. Il hocha la tête en faisant un pas en arrière. Je n'étais pas désolée et ni coupable. Je vivais avec Lily, et Alexie était mon amie depuis des années. Je savais qu'elles allaient mal en ce moment. Et Alexander était légèrement coupable.

 **\- Je vous souhaite une bonne journée,** annonça-t-il.

 **\- Chiale pas hein !** Se moqua durement Lou en se levant pendant que Londubat partait hors de la boutique.

Je faisais abstraction du ricanement de Louann et me dirigeais vers le comptoir pour payer mes livres. On repartait toute les deux pour sortir du Chemin de Traverse.

 **\- Tu trouves pas que Potter se rapproche de Scor ?** Demandais-je en réfléchissant.

 **\- Potter comme la rouquine tu veux dire ? Et ton frère ? Euh, pourquoi ils se rapprocheraient ?**

 **\- Je sais pas je le sens, Potter n'est pas au top de sa forme. Et j'ai l'impression que mon frère fricote avec elle.**

 **\- Arg ! Dis pas un truc pareil ça serait ignoble. Non mais Malfoy est raide dingue d'Alice c'est genre impossible,** m'informa-t-elle en passant devant moi.

On marchait dans l'allée des Embrumes pour sortir du Chemin de Traverse.

 **\- Je sais, mais je le sens.**

 **\- Merlin tu devrais arrêter de te connecter avec lui.**

 **\- Comment ça ?** Demandais-je perturbé.

 **\- Relâche la pression et arrête d'être sur le dos de Malfoy. Si c'est son kiffe de tourner autour de Potter, et même si c'est à chier comme passe-temps et bien tu t'en branles. J'sais pas moi, mais tu devrais penser à ta gueule avant de te prendre la tête avec Potter et Malfoy... Et me regarde pas comme ça tu sais que j'ai raison.**

Je soupirais en rejoignant les rues de Londres. Au fond je savais que je me faisais du soucis pour rien. Après tout, rien n'était prouvé, et puis mon frère ne pouvait pas fricoter avec Lily. C'était inconcevable.

 **\- Oh putain Malfoy !** S'agaça Lou en me tirant le bras. **Arrête de réfléchir, tu es aussi chiante que Rose.**

Je me laissais trainer sans rien dire.

 **OOO**

J'étais arrivée avant l'heure où Rose finissait ses cours. Louann c'était gentiment fait invité à une soirée pour nous laisser tranquille. Bon je lui avais plus ou moins forcé la main, mais en même temps elle avait le dons pour tout foutre en l'air, et de toujours s'immiscer dans nos moments à nous. Et là c'était nos un an, je ne voulais pas que tout soit foutue en l'air.

Je regardais le mur au-dessus du bureau de Rose. Ça ressemblait un peu au mur qu'elle avait chez ses parents. Il y avait beaucoup de photo de ses amis, de sa famille, et de nous deux. Quand on était sur le mur de Rose, c'était qu'on était dans son coeur. Elle retraçait ses souvenirs, ce qui lui tenait à coeur à travers ce mur. Je souriais en me remémorant les moments de chaque photo que je connaissais. Il y en avait quelques unes de Louann et elle dans leur appartement. Je passais doucement mes doigts sur ses manuels ouverts. Après un petit moment je me dirigeais vers son lit m'y assoir.

Je fronçais légèrement des sourcils en attrapant son petit carnet qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit. Ah oui, c'était son journal à question. Dès qu'elle avait une question qui la préoccupait elle l'écrivait, parfois c'était en rapport avec un cours, et parfois simplement de la vie en général. Rose faisait ça pour évacuer un peu tout ce qu'elle avait dans la tête. C'était drôle à voir, enfin à vrai dire je la trouvais adorable car elle retroussait toujours le bout de son nez tout en mordant son stylo bille en réfléchissant à la façon de tourner sa question. Je souriais simplement à l'imaginer avant de replacer le petit carnet.

Ça faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que j'attendais. Louann était même partie, enfin non sans me donner des conseils salaces sur le déroulement de ma soirée. Je m'allongeais sur le lit de Rose et fixais le plafond. Est-ce que ça allait lui plaire ? Je n'étais pas très douée pour ce genre d'évènement, à vrai dire je n'avais jamais fait ça. J'étais sortie avec plusieurs garçons auparavant, et ce n'était pas pareil. J'avais eut une courte relation avec Henry Nott, puis Noah Montague. Et pour finir plusieurs mois avec Ivan Pucey. J'étais jeune, enfin pas avec Ivan ça avait durée une bonne partie de ma sixième année à Poudlard mais je n'étais pas aussi impliqué à la fin. C'était le chamboulement Rose Weasley. Je souriais comme une niaise encore une fois. C'était fou la place qu'elle prenait dans ma vie... Il ne fallait pas que ça merde ce soir. Je pouvais pas gâcher quoique ce soit, c'était un moment rare entre Rose et moi. Un moment seul, juste elle et moi.

Je jetais un oeil à ma montre. 19h15. J'avais à peine soupiré que j'entendais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Je me relevais comme un piquet, remettais mes cheveux d'un geste rapide, et retapais mon jeans puis repassais sur ma chemise en jeans. Je levais la tête quand le bruit du cliquetis de sa porte se fit entendre. Mon coeur était en syncope en voyant ma copine. Rose me souriait tendrement, je n'arrivais pas à bouger. J'étais déjà paralysé par mon stresse, pourquoi cette journée était si importante pour moi. Ma copine avait maintenant un petit sourire moqueur sur son visage en s'approchant de moi. Mes yeux la suivaient sans erreurs.

 **\- Hey,** susurra-t-elle en jouant avec les boutons de ma chemise.

Je n'arrivais pas à fermer ma bouche, j'étais hypnotisé par ses lèvres et ses yeux. Rose remonta sa main pour caresser lentement ma clavicule. Sans me contrôler je me mordillais les lèvres tout en les humidifiants.

 **\- Tu es magnifique, tu m'attends je vais prendre ma douche ?**

Je hochais la tête en franchissant les derniers centimètres qui me séparaient d'elle. Mes lèvres effleuraient les siennes pour finalement s'en emparer. C'était comme la première fois. C'était un feu d'artifice. Ma langue caressa doucement la sienne. Mon corps réagissait au quart de tour, je sentais le bas de mon ventre me picoter, et mes pommettes se réchauffaient. C'était doux et prudent pourtant si passionné. Je levais ma main pour frôler sa mâchoire avec mon pouce tandis que je me dégageais d'elle.

 **\- Va prendre ta douche, on va être en retard,** murmurais-je.

Rose rouvrit les yeux pendant qu'elle reprenait une grande respiration.

 **\- D'accord, j'en ai pas pour longtemps,** déclara-t-elle avant de me voler un baiser.

Je la regardais sortir de la chambre puis soufflais un grand coup. La retrouver était tellement magique, rien de comparable avec les autres fois. Toute mes pensées qui n'étaient pas liées à elle étaient balayés. J'étais à sa merci.

Mon portable vibra, je me retournais pour voir que je l'avais laissé sur le lit. Je me penchais en remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille pour prendre mon téléphone.

 **Lou à 19h16 :** _Baiseeeeeeee la !_

 **Lou à 19h18 :** _Han ! Non ! Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? J'ai les images dans la tête ! *vomi*_

 **Lou à 19h19 :** _Profite bien de ton nain car elle sera bientôt en examen et tu seras fruuuuuustré ! ;)_

Je levais les yeux au ciel après la lecture de ses messages.

 **Scar à 19h21 :** _Fous-moi la paix._

 **Lou à 19h21 :** _;) Kiss sweet baby !_

Je secouais la tête en mettant mon téléphone dans mon sac à main. En une demie heure j'avais eut le temps de faire trois fois le tour de l'appartement des filles, commenter chaque alcool que Louann prenait soin d'incorporer dans l'un des meubles du salon, boire un verre d'eau, et feuilleter un magasine de people sorcier : _La Comète_. J'étais assise sur le canapé du salon, le jambes croisés et le coude sur l'accoudoir avec une main dans les cheveux. Je tournais un page, j'étais étonné de reconnaitre autant de personnalité. Certains étaient passé à Poudlard, d'autre était même des connaissances ou des amis. Je voyais Adèle Legrand posé pour une pub de vêtement de sport. Je lisais tranquillement avant de tourner une nouvelle page.

 **\- Wow.**

J'écarquillais les yeux. Louann était en tenu de soirée avec un garçon et une autre fille. J'étais subjuguée, je connaissais Lou. Je savais que c'était un bombe. Mais là c'était hallucinant, la photo en noir et blanc rendait tellement bien. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était dans les magasines Anglais. J'étais fière. Un sourire était accroché à mon visage. Même avec les problèmes qu'elle avait en ce moment elle restait solide au point de continuer sa jeune carrière. Ce n'était plus la Louann qui laissait tout tomber à la première minute. J'étais tellement fière d'elle.

 **\- Je suis prête.**

Je tournais la tête en entendant la voix de Rose. Wow. Mes yeux se baladaient sur son corps. Elle portait une robe en laine noir avec des motifs blancs, elle s'arrêtait avant les genoux. Ses cheveux étaient détachés comme les miens, Rose s'était maquillé relevant ses yeux chocolat. Elle avait prit soin de mettre des collants légèrement noir opaque. Elle tenait entre ses mains un gros manteau en chevron gris. Je la voyais se mordiller les lèvres et ce n'était qu'à ce moment là que je réalisais que je n'avais pas encore parler. Je me levais d'un geste et m'approchais de Rose quelque peu nerveusement.

Elle plissait des yeux amusés.

 **\- Tu es magnifique,** murmurais-je en pressant mes lèvres contre les siennes.

 **\- Et toi nerveuse.**

 **\- J'ai jamais fait ça,** avouais-je.

 **\- Moi non plus, mais c'est toi et ça va être parfait.**

 **\- Tu es un peu trop confiante.**

 **\- Je te connais c'est tout,** dit-elle caressant ma joue avec son nez.

Je souriais en déposant un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. On se préparait rapidement, j'enfilais mon manteau bordeaux en repassant mes cheveux par-dessus. J'attrapais sa main avant de la tirer hors de l'appartement. Il pleuvait bien évidement du coup j'avais choisi de prendre un taxi pour nous emmener au plus près du restaurant. Une fois dans la ruelle j'ouvrais le parapluie et Rose se colla à moi en passant son bras autour du mien. On parlait de ses cours, et je lui racontais des anecdotes des miens. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle était fière que je continue mes études en parallèle au Quidditch, pas comme Charlie.

J'ouvrais la porte du restaurant pour que Rose puisse rentrer. Je passais derrière elle avant de me diriger vers le maitre d'hôtel. Il me souriait alors que Rose m'attendait un peu plus à l'arrière.

 **\- Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, auriez vous fait une réservation chez nous ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- À quel nom ?**

 **\- Malfoy.**

 **\- Mmh... Ah oui, soirée spécial,** souriait-il.

 **\- Oui,** avouais-je en jouant avec mes bracelets.

 **\- C'est par là.**

Je tendais mon bras pour que Rose me suive. Comme je l'avais précisé au responsable du restaurant, je voulais être seule avec ma copine. C'était pour ça que j'avais réserver entièrement la véranda qui était sur le toit. Je montais les escaliers et jetais plusieurs coup d'oeil à Rose pour voir sa réaction. Merlin Scarlett respire un peu.

 **\- Wow... Tu as fait tout ça ?** Demanda Rose.

 **\- Tu aimes ?** Répondis-je simplement en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

Elle hochait la tête en regardant les lanternes au-dessus de nous. Il y avait une voute floral avec des guirlandes lumineuse. Le maitre d'hôtel nous montrait la seule table qui était là. Je le remerciais avant de tirer la chaise de Rose puis de m'asseoir à mon tour. Elle était a coupé le souffle et n'arrêtait pas de sourire. Mon coeur battait la chamade dès qu'elle posait les yeux sur moi. Rose commençait à parler tout en regardant la carte des menus :

 **\- Pourquoi j'ai pas les prix ?**

 **\- Car tu as pas besoin de te soucier de ça,** expliquais-je simplement.

 **\- D'accord, donc je vais être choyée pendant toute la soirée,** souriait-elle.

 **\- C'est le principe amour.**

 **\- Tu es au courant que je vais devoir bosser deux fois plus demain soir... J'ai honte de dire ça... Surtout vu la soirée que tu nous as préparé.**

 **\- C'est normal, c'est éprouvant pour toi cette école,** comprenais-je en caressant sa main sur la table.

 **\- C'est là ou je me dis que ma mère avait raison. Je ne m'attendais pas que ça soit si... Si...**

 **\- Oppressant ?**

 **\- Dur, difficile enfin si prenant.**

 **\- Tu sais ce que tu veux faire, tu t'en donnes les moyens. Ta mère avait peut être raison, mais je te soutiens. Et... Je comprend que tu n'es plus le même emploie du temps qu'avant,** avouais-je en levant les yeux de mon menu.

 **\- Merci... Honnêtement je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. On peut pas dire que j'ai des amis dans ma classe.**

 **\- Vous êtes 7 Rose, j'appelle pas ça une classe, peut être une équipe mais une classe,** me moquais-je.

 **\- Oui bon d'accord mon groupe de cours, c'est mieux ?**

 **\- Mieux,** fis-je avec un clin d'oeil.

La soirée se passait bien, Rose me détendait. Finalement pourquoi je me prenais la tête ? J'étais avec ma copine que j'aimais, et il n'y avait pas de quoi stresser. Rose était parfaite. On parlait beaucoup, c'était tellement fluide. Ça me rappelait nos soirées à Poudlard, nos soirées sans nos amis je voulais dire. Pour le dessert je m'étais rapprochée d'elle en tirant ma chaise pour être à ses côtés. On était face au centre ville éclairé de Londres. Je coupais notre fondant au chocolat et en prenait une cuillère que je mangeais lentement. Rose se pencha pour me faire un baiser puis se servir elle aussi.

 **\- Ça me donne des idées bien salaces,** avouais-je.

 **\- Merlin j'en étais sûre. Je t'assure bébé tu as ce regard quand tu poses les yeux sur moi avec du chocolat,** rigolait-elle.

 **\- C'était plutôt excitant la dernière fois,** murmurais-je en embrassant l'arrière de son oreille.

Rose rigolait encore une fois. Qu'est-ce qui lui faisait rire? Comment pouvait-elle rester là et rire et être si belle ? Ce n'était pas humain... Rose joua avec sa cuillère avant de lécher progressivement le reste de chocolat. J'avalais ma salive en la regardant faire, étais-ce tout à fait normale d'être si excité ?

 **\- Ton frère va bien ?** Me demanda Rose en mettant ses jambes par-dessus des miennes.

Une de mes mains caresserait ses cuisses pendant que je reprenais une cuillère du fondant.

 **\- Oui il va bien, pourquoi ?**

 **\- Il était bizarre l'autre fois, enfin à Pré-Au-Lard. Il a l'air d'en vouloir à Lily ou je ne sais quoi.**

 **\- Toi aussi alors !** M'exclamais-je en me tournant vers elle. **J'en ai parlé avec Lou, mais elle dit de laisser faire. Je sais pas ce qu'il y a entre eux.**

 **\- Je connais pas assez ton frère, mais ce que je sais c'est que Lily va pas bien. Alors j'espère juste que s'ils trainent ensemble, que ça se passe vraiment bien... Lily en a besoin je suppose. Et puis ils ont un truc tout les deux. Enfin ça date de Poudlard.**

 **\- Tu parles de leurs échanges bizarre ?**

 **\- Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils sont obligés de se mêler de leurs problèmes l'un à l'autre,** fit Rose en réfléchissant.

 **\- Si j'ai bien compris ce que mon frère m'a dit, ils se sont beaucoup aidé.**

Rose me souriait puis posait son menton sur mon épaule.

 **\- Tant mieux alors, peut être qu'il réussira où j'échoue.**

Je tournais mon visage pour capturer ses lèvres.

 **\- Tu n'as pas échoué amour, c'est juste compliqué tout ce qui nous arrive. Ce qui arrive à Lily particulièrement.**

 **\- Vous ne pouvez pas sauver tout le monde, certains se relèvent par leurs propres moyens,** murmura Rose.

 **\- Quoi ?** Demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

 **\- Non rien,** souriait-elle en prenant du dessert.

Elle me faisait un clin d'oeil pour accompagné son geste. Je secouais la tête amusée. Le reste du repas se passa rapidement, on décidait de rentrer à l'appartement. Comme prévu Louann n'était pas là. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais devoir lui donner pour nous avoir foutu la paix, mais je sentais déjà le chantage. Rose fermait la porte de la chambre alors que j'étais assise sur son lit pour retirer mes bottines à talons. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait que sourire durant ma soirée, et ça faisait un bien fou. Rose n'était pas loin de moi pour retirer ses propres talons. Elle se remettait sur ses deux pieds puis passait ses cheveux du côté droit de son buste. Doucement je lui pris les mains pour la tirer vers moi. Je me reculais un peu plus loin sur le lit pendant que Rose passait ses deux jambes de chaque côté des miennes.

 **\- Tu me manques, à chaque fois que tu n'es pas là. Dormir sans toi est... difficile,** confia Rose en baissant les yeux vers moi.

Mes mains remontaient lentement de ses cuisses jusqu'à ses hanches. Je passais sous sa robe en laine afin que Rose puisse enrouler ses jambes autour de ma taille. Mes yeux fixaient les siens et je remarquais qu'elle se mordillait la lèvres inférieure.

 **\- J'aimais être blottie contre toi.**

 **\- Même si parfois j'ai les pieds froid ?** Souriais-je.

Les lèvres de Rose s'élargissaient pendant qu'elle se penchait vers moi pour déposer un baiser dans mon cou. Sa main effleura mon ventre puis mes seins avant d'écarter ma chemise en jeans afin de laisser un nouveau baiser contre ma clavicule. Mes yeux se fermaient, mon ventre se contractaient. Je n'avais jamais cru cette histoire de papillon dans l'estomac mais pourtant j'avais bien l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose qui bourdonnait. Rose laissait des nouveaux baisers pour remonter jusqu'au dessus de mon oreille. Un petit gémissement glissa entre mes lèvres, et je sentais Rose sourire contre ma peau.

 **\- Déjà ?** Joua-t-elle en se rapprochant du creux de mon oreille.

 **\- Tu as plus de pouvoir sur moi que je ne le pensais,** m'amusais-je.

 **\- Tant mieux,** susurra-t-elle en continuant son opération.

Je sentais ma température grimper, mes mains passaient sous sa robe pour caresser son ventre. Mes doigts picotaient aux extrémités, ses abdominaux se crispaient. Elle pinçait ses lèvres un instant avant de continuer son aventure dans mon cou. Je faisais plusieurs fois le chemin de ses cuisses jusqu'à son ventre en passant toujours sur ses collants. Rose dessina un chemin de baiser sur ma mâchoire pour trouver mes lèvres. Tout en faisant ça elle retira du bout des doigts le premier bouton de ma chemise.

 **\- Tu es magnifique Rose.**

Mes yeux s'ouvraient, je jouais avec le bout de mon nez pour caresser ses lèvres avant de m'emparer de sa lèvre inférieure. Rose ne se cachait pas pour gémir entre les baisers. Mes mains remontaient lentement derrière son dos, elle était brûlante. Je revenais sur le devant pour frôler ses côtes avec mes pouces. Ma langue rencontra la sienne, c'était doux. Et ses lèvres étaient légèrement sucré dû à son gloss. Mon coeur s'emballait, je sentais les pulsations dans mes tempes. J'étais complètement transporté hors de ce monde, c'était magique. C'était mieux que de voler. Mieux que d'être en apesanteur, en fait elle me mettait en apesanteur.

Le baiser était lent, nos gestes étaient comme des caresses. Chaque contactes me brûlaient de plaisir. Je sentais la langue de Rose me lécher ma lèvre supérieure avant de descendre dans mon cou. Ses doigts rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois l'un de mes boutons de chemise, elle le retira habillement pour passer au suivant. Sans me contrôler je gémissais une nouvelle fois en sentant la langue de Rose remontait le long de mon cou. Ses doigts ouvrèrent le dernier bouton de chemise. Je n'avais pas le temps de la retirer que ma copine se pencha embrasser mon buste. Mon coeur ratait un battement. Je soufflais un grand coup avant de me mordre les lèvres. Ça devenait de plus en plus humide. Elle revenait à mes lèvres je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois. J'avais chaud, et j'étais tellement excité. Rose était tellement belle, ses gestes me donnaient des frissons. Je me sentais en vie.

Mes mains remontèrent sur ses cuisses, j'attrapais le bas de sa robe en laine pour le remonter doucement le long de son corps. Rose quitta notre baiser et j'en profitais pour retirer sa robe, je la posais au sol. Mes yeux se baladaient sur ce qui se trouvait devant moi : ma copine sur moi à moitié dénudé. Elle me regardait intensément, je m'humidifiais les lèvres avant de retirer ses cheveux de sa poitrine.

 **\- Donc pas de chocolat ?** S'amusa Rose.

 **\- Je peux pas attendre,** avouais-je en me dirigeant vers son épaule.

J'entendais le rire de Rose avant de déposer mes lèvres sur son corps. Elle retira entièrement ma chemise alors que j'entreprenais de laisser mes lèvres gagner le chemin de sa poitrine. Cette fois-ci c'était Rose qui gémissait. Et je sentais mon souffle de plus en plus court. Mes mains passaient sous ses seins, mes pouces lui chatouillaient la peau à la bordure de son soutien-gorge.

 **\- Enlève le,** fit Rose difficilement.

Une de mes mains glissait à l'arrière de son dos pour dégrafer le tissu qui me gênait. Rose le retira habillement pour le mettre plus loin. Ma bouche se dirigeait directement sur le téton déjà durci de Rose, je l'embrassais doucement puis le suçais en prenant tout son mamelon pour le lâcher lentement. J'entendais les lamentations de Rose mais là, j'étais plus entrain de tempérer mon excitation. Je recommençais plusieurs fois de plus en plus lentement, une de mes mains se plaça derrière son dos pour la serrer un peu plus à moi.

La main de Rose descendait le long de ma poitrine pour se diriger vers le haut de mon jeans. Je continuais à m'occuper de ses seins en savourant la texture et le goût, et en faisant abstraction de sa main qui me distrayait. Je remontais rapidement à ses lèvres alors que je sentais Rose jouait avec le rebord de mon jeans. Ma main passait dans sa nuque, Rose reprenait son souffle difficilement alors que je l'embrassais. Je la tirais vers moi tout en poussant les oreillers qui se trouvaient derrière. Rose se pressa contre moi, je pouvais enfin sentir son corps nu contre le mien. Je ne quittais pas un seul instant ses lèvres.

Rose replaçait ses mains sur mon ventre, elle déposa de nombreux baisers dans mon cou pour redescendre petit à petit. Je me cambrais, c'était trop d'émotion d'un coup. Je ne me gênais pas mon gémir en sentant sa langue entre mes seins. Rose retira mon soutien-gorge pour s'attarder un peu plus sur ma poitrine. J'étais transportée, j'allais me liquéfier sous ses caresses, ses baisers. J'avais l'impression de fondre. Ça me chatouillait dans le bas du ventre, mon bassin bougeait un rythme régulier en sentant son genou contre mon entre-jambe.

J'arrêtais tout geste et me retenais de gémir quand la langue de Rose rencontrait le haut de mon jeans. Elle se stoppait, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle attendait mais j'en profitais pour rouler sur elle. Rose se retrouvait au-dessous en souriant. Je remettais mes cheveux en chignon rapidement. Ma copine rigolait quand je lui volais plusieurs baisers. Elle posa ses mains sur la boucle de ma ceinture et la retira d'un coup expert.

 **\- Wow... Tellement excitant quand tu fais ça,** taquinais-je.

 **\- Ta gueule Scarlett,** fit-elle en rigolant.

 **\- D'accord chef.**

Rose me coupait en se relevant pour attraper ma nuque. Mes lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes alors que je laissais mes mains s'introduire entre son collant et sa peau. Rose releva ses hanches et je le retirais délicatement en déposant quelques baisers à l'intérieures de ses cuisses, puis son genou et en fin le dos de son pied. Je ne lâchais pas des yeux Rose qui se mordait les lèvres de plus en plus fort.

 **\- Viens là,** soufflait Rose.

Mes lèvres s'étiraient quand je rampais sur elle. Je laissais mes lèvres traîner sur la peau de son cou, je mordillais son lobe d'oreille. Rose gémissaient un peu plus fortement alors que mon genou frottait contre son intimité. Je sentais les mains de ma copine dans mon dos, elle les faisais glisser contre mes fesses. Je frissonnais un instant tout en continuant le baiser. Rose crispait plusieurs fois ses mains avant de les ramener vers l'avant de mon corps. Elle défaisait le bouton de mon jeans puis dézippait la fermeture. Ma respiration était irrégulière, nos deux corps étaient en feu. Je commençais à être légèrement transpirante mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien. Mon coeur était palpitant, les frissons gagnaient tout mon corps. Je descendais en accentuant mes baisers le long de son corps. Je la mordillais, la suçais laissant ma marque sur elle. Ma copine se cambrait quand je léchais son ventre jusqu'à son nombril. Elle avait la chair-de-poule. Je n'arrivais pas à capter tout ce qui se passait, je me sentais euphorique ou alors j'étais hypnotisée. Je ne savais rien à part que je la voulais.

Il n'y avait plus de vêtement pour nous gêner. Il n'y avait que nos deux corps nus. Juste elle et moi. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement pulpeuse et rougis. Plus je l'embrassais plus son genou s'appuyait contre mon entre-jambe. Rose se cambra une nouvelle fois quand je laissais ma main glisser contre son intimité déjà bien humide. Elle ne se cachait pas pour gémir un peu plus fort, l'entendre me donnait des frissons. Ses lamentations étaient un délices, c'était excitant. Nos corps se caressaient alors que je jouais voluptueusement avec son clitoris avec seulement deux de mes doigts. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de mordiller la peau de ma partenaire. Rose n'était que gémissement pendant qu'elle bougeait à un rythme beaucoup plus rapide contre moi.

Je la pénétrais avec deux de mes doigts, et elle se cambra violemment. Je voulais la maîtriser mais ce n'était pas à son goût. Rose roula pour me faire s'allonger à côté d'elle, je ne lâchais pourtant pas ses lèvres. Ma copine laissa ses doigts descendre doucement le long de mon ventre avant de caresser mon humidité. Un soupir s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres. Mon corps était détendu, j'attendais que Rose rentre en moi. Je commençais des mouvements de vas et viens, et mon corps suivait le rythme lent de mes doigts.

Ses ongles se plantèrent en plein milieu de mon dos. Une douleur totalement excitante. Rose joua avec mon clitoris avant de finalement rentrer en moi. Un long gémissement s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres. Notre rythme étaient synchronisé. La chaleur se dégageait de nos deux corps, c'était comme si j'avais de la fièvre. J'avais les mêmes sensations que si je planais. Je me mouvais avec elle provoquant des pénétrations beaucoup plus profonde, plus sensuelle, plus intense. J'embrassais chacun de ses seins et laissais des petits coups de langue au passage.

Ses muscles se contractèrent, Rose me mordait l'épaule pour étouffait son crie. Ma vision était brouillé, et je n'arrivais plus à entendre mes gémissement. Mes abdominaux se crispaient, mon dos se cambrait. Un soupir s'échappa avant qu'un petit cri ne l'accompagne. Je me sentais toute tremblante. Mes parois se resserraient. Je ne ressentais plus rien à part un immense plaisir m'envahir. Tout se relâchait, toute mes forces avaient disparue. Mon coeur s'était arrêté, le son autour de moi aussi. Je ne ressentais que le bonheur et l'adrénaline me parcourir.

Je retirais lentement mes doigts d'elle et m'allongeais sur le dos à ses côtés. Ma respiration était chaotique, mon coeur battait tellement fort que Rose pouvait surement l'entendre. Ma copine se lova à mes côtés. Je fermais toujours les yeux en essayant de reprendre mes esprits. Rose dessina du bout de ses doigts mon tatouage. J'ouvrais un oeil et la voyais concentré sur ce qu'elle faisait. Elle laissa plusieurs baisers sur mon épaule et le haut de mes seins. Je souriais en la regardant.

 **\- Je t'aime,** murmurais-je.

 **\- Je t'aime aussi,** déclara Rose en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle écarquilla les yeux d'un coup et se releva quelque peu pour tendre son bras vers sa table de chevet. Je la voyais chercher quelque chose et j'en profitais pour tirer le drap pour nous couvrir. Rose se retourna vers moi avec une petit boîte fine dans les mains. Elle me le tendait :

 **\- C'est ton cadeau, je sais ce n'est pas grand chose mais... Je ne sais, j'espère que tu aimeras.**

Je la regardais dans ses yeux. Elle n'était pas sûre d'elle et j'avouais que ça me perturbait un peu. J'ouvrais la petite boite pour voir une photo en Polaroïd. J'arquais un sourcil en la prenant entre mes doigts. C'était un ciel étoilé.

 **\- C'est ton étoile,** déclara ma copine. **Sur un site moldu on peut acheté une étoile qui est présente dans la galaxie. Et je sais que tu adores l'astrologie... Enfin j'ai pensé que tu aimerais, du coup je l'ai prit et l'ai nommé Scar, je sais c'est pas grand chose avec tout ce que tu as.**

Je la coupais en écrasant mes lèvres contre les siennes.

 **\- C'est adorable Rose, jamais personne n'a fait quelque chose comme ça pour moi,** avouais-je légèrement émue.

Ma copine rougissait et je lui volais un nouveau baiser avant de tourner la photo. Je voyais les coordonnées de mon étoile. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'étais pressée de pouvoir la repérer et la regarder. J'étais excité et tellement reconnaissante en vers son cadeau. Je reposais la photo pour serrer ma copine dans mes bras.

J'allais moi-même chercher son cadeau pour lui apporter dans le lit. Rose avait déjà les joues rougit avant d'ouvrir la boîte. Elle n'aimait pas que je lui offre des cadeaux, elle aimait mes cadeaux mais elle était souvent gênée. J'attendais patiemment qu'elle ouvre la petite boîte en argent. Elle souleva le couvercle très soigneusement faisant apparaitre une montre. Rose écarquillait les yeux en grand et n'osait pas la prendre entre ses doigts. Je faisais les premiers gestes pour la passer autour de son poignet.

 **\- Ça te plaît ?** Demandais-je en passant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

 **\- Très, elle est magnifique.**

 **\- Je suis contente que tu l'aimes... Comme ça tu ne seras jamais en retard,** taquinais-je.

 **\- Et ! Je ne suis jamais en retard,** se défendait-elle en me donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

Je souriais avant de passer une main derrière sa nuque. Ses lèvres frôlaient les miennes et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'en emparer. C'était parfait, il n'y avait que elle et moi. Rose roula sur moi dans le baiser. Je ne pouvais pas me passer d'elle.

 **Point de vue de Alice Grindewald.**

 **\- Joyeux anniversaire Alice.**

Je levais lentement les yeux de ma tablette pour voir Victoire en face de moi. Il était dans les alentours de 21h30, et on était les dernières à l'agence. Ma patronne avait sa main sur mon bureau, et je ne remarquais que maintenant qu'il y avait une enveloppe sous celle-ci.

 **\- Mon anniversaire est demain,** déclarais-je simplement en fixant ses yeux bleus.

 **\- Je sais mais je ne pense pas te voir demain.**

Je fronçais des sourcils.

 **\- Je croyais que je venais avec toi à Genève ? Ça à été annulé ?** Demandais-je en allant directement dans l'application de ma boite mail.

 **\- Non Alice,** rigolait Victoire poussant l'enveloppe vers moi.

 **\- C'est quoi ?**

 **\- Un petit cadeau. J'ai pensée que Bryana pourrait te remplacer ce weekend pour que tu puisses faire ce qui te plait pour ton anniversaire.**

J'arquais cette fois-ci un sourcil alors que Victoire retira sa main de mon bureau.

 **\- Il me semble que Scorpius Malfoy habite à Montrose... Bonne soirée Alice,** me lança-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Mes yeux suivaient ses mouvements. Victoire prenait l'ascenseur en verre pour quitter l'agence. J'hésitais quelques secondes avant de prendre soigneusement l'enveloppe, je l'ouvrais et en sortais un billet. Un petit rire s'échappa de moi. Il y avait un aller retour pour Paris-Montrose en portoloin. Je regardais la date et le lieu, c'était dans à peine une heure. Est-ce que je devais y aller ? Je fixais mon nom sur le billet... Il me manquait. En fait, ils me manquaient tous. D'un geste rapide j'enfonçais ma tablette, mes dossiers, mes croquis puis mon billet. Je me levais brusquement de ma chaise pour prendre mon manteau ! J'allais enfin rentrer en Angleterre !

 **OOO**

J'atterrissais avec légèreté sur le sol de Montrose, un vieux couple français avait fait le voyage avec moi. Ce portoloin ne devait pas être souvent utilisé. Je n'étais pas très fan de tout les transports en général. Que ça soit moldu ou magique, non pas que j'avais peur c'était juste que j'avais le mal des transport la plus part du temps. Je ne m'habituais jamais au transplanage. Et encore moins depuis que Alexie m'avait désarticulé l'été de l'obtention de son permis de transplanage. J'avais passer un mauvais quart d'heure et pas simplement à cause du fait que j'avais mal. Mais surtout car mes parents étaient déçu, énervé et choqué que je puisse m'amuser avec la magie en compagnie de Lexie. Je secouais la tête, pourquoi je pensais à ça au juste ? Pourtant j'en avais rien à foutre d'eux... Enfin eux ils en avaient rien à foutre. Bref.

Je marchais d'un pas décidé vers le bas de la petite botte de terre. J'avais déjà sortie mon téléphone pour chercher l'adresse de Scorpius.

 **\- Pile à l'heure.**

Je levais la tête en entendant quelqu'un. Mes yeux s'ouvraient en grand, je ne réalisais qu'après une fraction de seconde que Scorpius se trouvait devant moi. Il souriait, c'était étrange de le voir sourire. Merlin ! Il était là. Ça faisait plus de deux mois qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Il faisait un pas vers moi, mais je comblais rapidement la distance qui nous séparer. Ma main passait derrière sa nuque pour le rapprocher de moi. Mes bras glissaient derrière lui pour le serrer contre moi. J'écrasais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Un soupire de soulagement s'échappa de moi quand je sentais sa langue quémander l'accès de ma bouche. Ça faisait tellement de bien de le voir. Mes épaules s'abaissaient, la pression s'évacuait.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps c'était écoulé, mais c'était bien la première fois que j'étais à deux doigts de laisser mes envies sexuelles prendre le dessus en public. Scorpius m'invita à marcher pour aller dans le centre de Montrose, autant dire que c'était une petite ville comparait à Paris. Il me prenait la main. Il m'avait manqué bien plus que je ne voulais me l'avouer.

 **\- Comment tu as su que je venais ?** Demandais-je curieuse.

 **\- Victoire l'a dit à Lily, qui l'a dit à Scarlett. Et donc me l'a dit.**

Je hochais la tête. On se dirigeait vers son université, je n'aurais jamais vu Scorpius vivre simplement dans un chambre universitaire. Peu importe sa grandeur, il avait toujours vécu dans un manoir. Scorpius était partie chercher de quoi manger alors que j'inspectais sa chambre. Il n'y avait rien d'extravagant comme d'habitude. Je passais mes doigts sur le bois de son bureau. J'attrapais un journal qui était là :

 _C'est à Poudlard où se déroule le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et ce qu'on peut dire sur cette année c'est que la surprise est grande. On ne pourra apparemment pas compter sur les talents et les qualités de notre championne. Cassandra Scramender a été choisi pour représenter Poudlard, et ce qu'on peut dire c'est qu'elle ne fait pas le poids devant Camille Delanoë, une jeune fille d'une beauté éblouissante, présidente du club de duel, batteuse et capitaine de Quidditch à Beauxbâton, leader née, fille de l'incroyable batteur Valentin Delanoë de l'équipe de France de Quidditch. Du côté de l'Est, c'est le jeune Leonid Sakharov qui à été l'élue, et ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il est déterminer à gagner la coupe. Durant ça 5ème année il aurait créé un fight club à Durmstrang et serait sortie grand gagnant, champion de boxe et champion d'échec version sorcier. Il est claire que Poudlard ne ramènera pas la coupe cette année, espérons juste que ça ne se transformera pas en Tournoi des Deux Sorciers. D'après certain de ses camarades Miss Scramender serait surnommé Cassfollasse, autre le fait qu'elle soit la petite fille de Xenophilus Lovegood, l'absence de bon sens et de talent montre une enfant fragile et naïve qui manque d'éducation et d'apprent._

Je broyais la page pour la balancer loin dans la chambre de Scorpius. Il était au pas de la porte avec un plateau entre ses mains. Il me regarda en silence avant d'avancer lentement.

 **\- Comment ils ont pu faire ça ?**

 **\- Comment ça ?** Demanda-t-il en posant le plateau.

 **\- Ce n'est pas comme si Scramender voulait faire cette merde de tournoi.**

 **\- Sauf qu'elle a pas le choix.**

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux.

 **\- Ça me soule déjà,** soufflais-je.

 **\- De quoi ? D'être ici ?... En Angleterre ?**

Je le regardais dans ses yeux bleus. Je ne voulais pas le vexer. C'était bizarre de me retrouver devant lui finalement.

 **\- C'était plus simple pour moi, d'être à Paris je veux dire. Je n'avais pas... Enfin. Vous n'étiez pas là. Et...**

Je me perdais derrière un point invisible tout ne me stoppant. De l'air traversait mes poumons, je fermais les yeux un instant. Scorpius pencha la tête et fit un pas vers moi.

 **\- Comment ça va se passer quand Alexie sera face à moi ? Ou Lou ? Je suis affreuse, j'ai même pas répondu au message de Scarlett ou bien Rose.**

Je passais deux mains sur mon visage.

 **\- Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai complètement mis mes amis de côté. Alors que putain je me soucis de vous. J'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'horrible.**

Scorpius fit un pas pour prendre mes mains.

 **\- Ok. Alice tu es loin d'être quelqu'un d'affreuse. Tu fais peur aux gens parfois mais tu l'es pas. Tu as... Tu as la possibilité de construire quelque chose loin de toute nos emmerdes, qui n'en profiterait pas ? Borislav fait la même chose tu sais. Il ne donne pas plus de nouvelle que toi. Et... Tu es là pour Lexie et c'est le principal. Ok ? Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne.**

Je hochais la tête, mes yeux faisaient plusieurs aller retour sur ses yeux et ses lèvres.

 **\- Tu sais ce que je veux là ?**

Scorpius avait une attitude dur et froide comme d'habitude. Il fronçait de sourcil en attendant la réponse.

 **\- Toi,** murmurais-je en écrasant mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Je me laissais tomber en arrière après avoir mis mes bras derrière sa nuque. Scorpius était au-dessus de moi et je l'aidais à retirer sa chemise.

 **\- Tu m'as vraiment manqué.**

 **\- Tais toi et fais moi l'amour,** ordonnais-je.

 **OOO**

 **\- YOU'RE BACK BITCH !** Hurla ma meilleure amie.

Sawyer venait d'ouvrir la porte de sa maison et Alexie avait les bras grand ouvert devant moi. Je n'avais pas encore fait un pas qu'elle me serra fort contre elle.

 **\- Joyeux anniversaire Alice,** murmura-t-elle.

On restait toute les deux sur le pas de la porte oubliant le temps qui nous entourer. Elle m'avait manqué. Je fermais les yeux et humais son parfum. En fait elle me manquait tout le temps. Je me décalais d'elle, et passais mes mains sur son visage.

 **\- Tu vas bien ?** Demandais-je à mi-voix.

 **\- Allez vient ! Tu dois voir tout le monde !** S'exclama-t-elle.

Je n'étais pas dupe, mais je ne la forcerais pas à me parler. Surtout pas avec nos amis à mes côtés. Je rentrais doucement dans la maison de Lorcan, Sawyer et Alexie. Scorpius me suivait en posant une main dans mon dos. Je profitais de notre proximité pour lui jeter plusieurs coup d'oeil et lui laissais un baiser sur la mâchoire. Je n'étais pas stupide, et ni étonnée, je savais pertinemment que Lexie m'avait organiser une fête d'anniversaire. Tout ce qui pouvait se décliner en fête, Alexie l'organisait.

Je longeais son couloir pour me trouver dans le salon. Un sourire gagnait mon visage au moment où je voyais mes amis. Cassandra n'était pas là, bien évidement. Mais j'étais choquée ne pas voir Alexander. Même si on ne se portait pas dans notre coeur, qu'il avait été le pire des crétins à la Nouvelle Orléans, il restait le frère de ma meilleure amie. Et j'aurais aimé qu'il soit là, ça lui aurait fait une excuse crédible pour essayer de se rapprocher de sa soeur. Il devait renouer les liens avec Alexie, et le plus tôt possible.

J'enlaçais mes amis un par un. Mon coeur se réchauffait, j'étais vraiment heureuse de les retrouver. Seulement, j'avais toujours cette boule au ventre. Et s'ils m'en voulaient de mon absence ? Et s'ils me portaient préjudices de mon silence depuis quelques mois ? Scarlett me fit une longue étreinte alors que la culpabilité m'envahissait. J'avais laissé mes amis derrière moi, j'avais baissé les bras avec Scorpius au moment où j'avais posé mes pieds à Paris.

Scarlett se détacha en gardant une main derrière ma nuque.

 **\- Holà Alice, arrête de réfléchir et profite de ta soirée. On est tous là pour s'amuser. On est tous ici pour toi.**

Je me raclais la gorge en entendant la musique augmenter.

 **\- Tu m'as manqué,** avoua Scarlett avec un petit sourire.

Je lâchais un rire soulagé en la reprenant dans mes bras. Au même moment je sentais Alexie venir vers nous pour compléter le câlin.

 **\- Je peux me joindre à vous ?** Lança Sawyer. **Ça a l'air plutôt excitant.**

 **\- Allez viens là gros crétin,** souriait Alexie en tirant Sawyer dans notre étreinte improvisé.

Mon coeur était plus léger, et je n'avais pas le temps de m'inquiéter de quoique ce soit que Lorcan arriva vers moi avec un verre de shooter. Je voyais tout mes amis devant moi un verre à la main.

 **\- Here we go !** S'exclama Sawyer en faisant trinquer l'ensemble de nos verres.

D'un mouvement commun on buvait tout d'une traite.

La soirée était lancé. Macmillan et Scramender avaient dégagés toute les babioles de la salle à manger pour faire un jeu d'alcool avec des gobelets. Louann et Crivey les avaient défié, et vu la descente de ces deux filles les garçons allaient en prendre un sacré coup. J'étais dans la cuisine avec Scarlett, Borislav et Scorpius. Boris nous faisait voir et boire plein de cocktail qu'il avait apprit. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu les jumeaux Malfoys aussi complices, simplement sourire ensemble. J'avais chaud, mon corps était brûlant. L'alcool qui était dans mes veines altérés ma vision, et mes gestes. Je souriais plus que de raison.

Sawyer arrivait dans la cuisine avec deux verres dans les mains. Et apparement les deux étaient à lui. Il s'asseyait sur le rebord de son plan de travail.

 **\- Bon allez parlons d'un sujet qui fâche !** S'exclama Boris.

Scorpius passa une main derrière mon dos, et je me collais à lui pour poser ma tête contre son épaule.

 **\- J'ai peur,** fit Scarlett en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

 **\- Elena et toi ? Vous en êtes où ?** Demanda Krum.

Scorpius faisait des onomatopées pour taquiner Sawyer, et Scarlett rigolait. Sawyer comme d'habitude touchait sa casquette et ses cheveux blonds.

 **\- Et bien elle est à la Nouvelle Orléans.**

Borislav applaudissait.

 **\- Ça c'est de l'explication,** se moqua-t-il.

 **\- Vas te faire Krum,** rigolait Sawyer. **C'est juste chiant, on va pas se priver. On est trop jeune pour ce genre de connerie. Vous pouvez bien me comprendre vous deux !**

Il nous montrait du doigt avec Scorpius.

 **\- Premièrement on est ensemble depuis plus de 2 ans ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec ta coucherie avec Elena,** déclara Scorpius.

Sawyer levait les yeux au ciel sous le regard amusé de Scarlett qui jouait avec le goulot de sa bière.

 **\- Et puis on s'est laissé de l'espace, on peut faire ce qu'on veut mais... Bref ça se passe bien,** coupais-je court.

 **\- Tu as qu'à l'invité au Nouvel An,** lança Scarlett d'un coup.

J'arquais un sourcil, ce n'était pas stupide comme idée. Sawyer semblait réfléchir à l'idée très sérieusement. Il n'avait pas le temps de répondre que Lexie débarqua pour lui prendre le bras et moi y comprit. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait mais j'étais tirée par ma meilleure amie dans le salon. La musique était puissante ici, il y avait un peu de fumé et des flashs de lumière. Alexie passait ses bras autour de ma nuque et commençait à bougeait au rythme de la musique. Je rigolais en la voyant se coller de plus en plus à moi. Mes mains longeaient ses côtes puis ses hanches, elle se retourna. Son corps se pressa contre le mien, mes doigts caressaient ses abdominaux. Lexie tourna la tête pour me laisser un baiser sur la joue. Mes joues étaient en feu, je ne sentais plus trop ce que je faisais.

Ma gorge brûlait, les liquides étaient toujours plus alcoolisé les uns que les autres. Scorpius n'aimait pas danser mais j'avais réussi à le convaincre. La soirée était folle, il n'y avait pas de tension. Potter, Alexie et Boris dansaient sur la table basse du salon. J'étais heureuse devoir Sawyer, Louann et Scarlett rigolaient tout les trois ensemble. Rose était arrivé dans le salon avec Lorcan pour boire un nouveau verre accompagné de Pierre. Scorpius me faisait tourner sur place, je me retrouvais face à lui et je ne pouvais n'être qu'attiré par ses lèvres. Il me souriait au moment où j'écrasais mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Quelques heures passaient, et on avait vu s'éclipser Macmillan. Il était dans le mal et était surement aller vomir. Charlie et Louann n'étaient pas le moindre du monde pudique, et ça commençait vraiment à être chaud pour elles deux dans la cuisine. On était aller chercher le reste des bouteilles dans la cuisine avec Scarlett avant de les laisser copuler. Alexie me faisait une nouvelle fois danser, et les verres s'enchainaient. Les garçons jouaient à un jeu de carte, et je ne savais pas pourquoi mais il y avait beaucoup plus de verre que de personne. Scarlett décidait de les laminer à ce jeu de bluff. J'étais appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte de la salle à manger quand je voyais Scar levait les bras en l'air et désigner Scramender, Rose rigolait en la regardant jouer. Elle en profitait même pour l'embrasser. Je souriais en les voyant tous ensemble. Mon copain était avec eux. Je me retirais de la porte pour prendre la direction de la sortie, je passais par le salon où Potter et Alexie dansaient encore toute les deux. Elles avaient l'air dans leur monde. La jalousie traversait mon corps en les voyant plus proche que jamais. Je secouais la tête en contrôlant ce sentiment désagréable pour sortir sur le perron prendre un bol d'air.

Je fermais la porte soigneusement après avoir prit ma veste. J'avais à peine mis un pied dehors que je remarquais que je n'étais pas seule. Borislav était là assit sur les marches en bois. Je prenais une seconde de réflection avant de m'asseoir à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête vers moi et m'offrait un jolie sourire que je lui rendais. Je lui donnais un petit coup de coude. Et son visage se crispa de douleur.

 **\- Je voulais pas te faire mal. Je savais pas que tu étais si douillet,** me moquais-je gentiment.

Il se forçait à rire en se grattant la tête, mais ne disait rien pour autant. Je le regardais alors que son regard était fixé loin devant nous. Ses yeux pétillaient, ses mains étaient jointes sur ses genoux. Il semblait songeur. Ce n'était pas le Borislav que j'avais quitté pendant les vacances d'été. Il était réservé, polie. Très propre sur lui, il l'avait toujours été. Mais là c'était poussé à l'extreme. Ses cheveux et sa barbe étaient impeccablement tracés. Il ne se permettait pas une faute vestimentaire, ni même se détendre. Il avait cette allure droite. Il me faisait un peu penser à mon père... Froid. Pourtant c'était tout le contraire quand Boris parlait, quand on regardait dans ses yeux. Borislav m'intriguait.

 **\- Boris, qu'est-ce que tu as ?** Demandais-je.

Il ferma les yeux lentement lorsqu'il avala sa salive. Je posais une main délicatement sur son bras, un minuscule spasme se propageait sur celui-ci. Le corps de Boris ne mentait pas, quelque chose n'allait pas. J'attendais qu'il parle, après plusieurs minutes il se retourna. Mes yeux plongeaient dans les siens.

 **\- Ça va,** souriait-il.

Je regardais plusieurs points sur son visage, je ne comprenais pas. Il était si polie, mais ne voulait absolument rien dire. Je fronçais légèrement des sourcils essayant de le faire se confier. Borislav hocha faiblement la tête. Je n'aurais rien de lui, il ne dirait rien. Cette fois-ci j'avais l'impression d'être stupide, je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait. Ça se trouvait il était mal depuis plusieurs mois sans que je ne réagisse. Je les avais laissé tomber. Tous.

Borislav se releva et me tendait la main. Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux pour reprendre mes esprits et saisi sa main. On rentrait tout les deux en silence. Borislav rejoignait la salle à manger pour voir les garçons. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine savoir si Lou et Crivey étaient sortie que je puisse prendre quelque chose à manger. Je poussais lentement la porte pour ne pas perdre la vue devant une scène de sexe intense.

J'arquais un sourcil en voyant Scorpius avec Potter. Lily était assise sur le plan de travail entrain de mimer quelques choses en rigolant, et Scorpius debout face à elle entrain de sourire. Elle posa une main sur son épaule en se bidonnant. Cette fois-ci c'était Scor qui éclata de rire en effleurant sa cuisse des bouts des doigts. Je n'arrivais pas à retirer leurs mains de mon esprit, leur proximité, les sourires sur leur visage. Mon coeur se serrait et ce putain de sentiment grimpait en flèche dans tout mon corps. J'avais chaud et cette fois-ci ce n'était plus l'alcool qui parlait mais la colère. Comment j'ai pu être aussi conne ? Je secouais la tête en claquant la porte.

C'était pas possible j'étais entrain de rêver. Potter ? Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais ce me mettait dans tout mes états. L'alcool exacerbait mes sentiments et mes réactions. Je montais les marches pour me retrouver à l'étage. J'allais directement dans la chambre d'Alexie et tournais en rond.

 **\- J'aurais jamais dû revenir,** me parlais-je à moi même.

La porte s'ouvrait, et c'était sans surprise que je voyais Scorpius arriver dans la chambre. Je secouais la tête, contractais ma mâchoire et levais ma main pour qu'il ne s'approche pas. J'étais dégoûté, en colère contre moi-même d'avoir été si stupide. Evidement que Paris allait tout détruire.

 **\- Alice.**

 **\- Tais-toi.**

 **\- Arrête.**

 **\- Comment j'ai pu être aussi conne bordel !** M'exclamais-je.

Il me regardait dans les yeux, il ne bougeait pas. Scor était à deux mètres de moi.

 **\- On est ami. Alice ?**

 **\- Mais tais-toi !** Sifflais-je.

Mon ventre était complètement retourné, et j'avais mal au coeur. Tellement mal au coeur. Je ne savais même pas comment je faisais pour respirer étant donné que mes poumons se comprimaient. C'était pas possible.

 **\- Alice ! On est ami c'est tout. Tu as pas à être jalouse,** expliqua-t-il en faisant un pas vers moi.

 **\- Je t'ai vu Malfoy ! Je t'ai vu.**

 **\- Y a jamais eu d'autre fille.**

 **\- Sauf Parkinson et Potter !**

 **\- Alice,** fit-il calmement. **Lily est mon amie c'est tout. Rien de plus, s'il te plaît crois moi.**

 **\- Tu l'as embrassé à Poudlard ! Maintenant tu es plus proche que jamais, j'en reviens pas.**

Je secouais la tête en rigolant jaune.

 **\- Puis après tout fait ce que tu veux, je t'ai bien dis que tu pouvais faire ce que tu voulais,** déclarais-je.

Ma voix était entrain de trembler. Scorpius me regardait insistant, il secouait la tête comme s'il ne croyait pas à mes paroles.

 **\- Lily est mon amie.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas comme ça avec Louann, avec Alexie ! Tu n'es pas proche, protecteur à ce point. Tu ne rigoles pas plus que ça avec elles. Je t'ai vu aussi à la Nouvelle Orléans, comment tu prenais sa défense envers Londubat. Putain Scorpius je te connais !**

 **\- Alors si tu me connais tu sais que je t'aime ! Je t'attend Alice ! J'attend tes messages tout les soirs, j'attend que tu me répondes. Je t'attend. Je t'aime Alice, ça à toujours été comme ça depuis qu'on est ensemble. J'ai été un crétin, un abrutis de première mais je change ok ? Je veux être une personne bien pour toi, c'est ce que j'essaye d'être. Je t'aime qu'importe la distance, le temps que ça prendra, c'est toi. Pas Lily, pas Louann. C'est toi ! Je suis là face à toi en te disant que je t'aime. Tu as beau m'analyser comme tu le fais avec tout nos amis, tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai au fond de mon coeur. Lily est simplement une amie. Je ne veux que toi. Je ne sais pas combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire pour que tu le rentres dans le tête.**

Je savais pertinemment que l'alcool, la fatigue, et la jalousie me faisaient beaucoup de mal. Que toute mes émotions et mes réactions étaient chamboulés. Mes lèvres se mettaient à trembler alors que je fixais les yeux bleus de Scorpius en face de moi.

 **\- Tu es mon dernier amour.**

Je penchais ma tête en arrière pour contrôler mes larmes naissante. Une main vint cacher mon visage en retirant mes larmes aux coins des yeux. Scorpius s'approcha en enroulant ses bras autour de moi. Je posais mon front sur son torse. J'étais sûre qu'il pouvait sentir mon corps battre, il pouvait voir à quelque point il était irrégulier.

 **\- Je suis désolé de te faire de la peine... Je te le répète, tu es mon dernier amour.**

 **Point de vue de Sawyer Adams.**

 **\- ... Vous allez devoir vous mettre en binôme pour faire valoir votre marque. Mettez-y du coeur, il faut que ça soit vendeur, original et surtout réaliste. Au-delà de ça, je veux une démarche d'entreprise. Que tout soit réalisé de A à Z, tout devra être mit dans votre rapport. Le budget, les cibles de votre produit, le design, absolument tout. Ça comptera pour votre note semestriel. Le binôme qui aura la meilleure note aura la chance d'aller assister à la convention des nouveaux inventeurs à Munich.**

Notre professeur finissait sa phrase en refermant un gros classeur devant lui. Il prenait sa baguette magique pour faire apparaitre un tableau velléda où était marqué les gens de la classe.

 **\- Vous pouvez aller voir avec qui je vous ai assigné et sortir du cours. À demain,** lança-t-il alors que le tableau était toujours en suspension dans les airs.

Je rangeais mes affaires en voyant déjà plusieurs élèves s'approcher de la liste. Alexie était derrière moi avec un stabilo entre les dents. Elle finissait de rédiger plusieurs paragraphes. Je mettais mon sac sur une de mes épaules en attendant mon amie. Certains élèves étaient hystérique en voyant avec qui ils étaient tombés, je voyais même des garçons commencer à se vanter. Je roulais des yeux alors qu'Alexie bougeait enfin de sa chaise. Elle me tendait son sac pour que je lui tienne pendant qu'elle mettait son manteau et son écharpe.

Sans un mot on se dirigeait tout les deux vers le tableau d'affichage. Il y avait encore quelques élèves. Je me stoppais dedans et lisais la liste en silence.

 **\- Je suis avec Jarod Miller,** déclara-t-elle.

Je baissais les yeux pour suivre la liste.

 **\- Putain,** soupirais-je.

 **\- C'est pas possible.**

Alexie rigolait à côté de moi alors que la fille avec qui j'étais tombé partait en secouant la tête. Je levais les yeux au ciel devant le regard amusé de ma colocataire.

 **\- Izabel Aldridge,** se moqua Alexie. **La seule fille qui doit te détester dans cette classe.**

 **\- Putain ça me soule déjà,** râlais-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie de la salle de cours.

 **\- Elle a quoi contre toi déjà ?**

 **\- J'en sais strictement rien, mais c'est réciproque car je l'aime pas des masses non plus,** clarifiais-je.

Alexie rigolait encore une fois avant d'enrouler un bras autour du mien. On marchait tout les deux dans les couloirs pour sortir de l'université. Lorcan avait encore cours, et il nous rejoindrait sûrement à la maison ce soir. Avec Alexie on faisait le chemin de la maison en discutant de tout et de rien. Je gardais un oeil sur elle, elle était toujours pareil. Heureuse en façade, je la connaissais, c'était faux. Il fallait qu'elle se confit, qu'elle parle à quelqu'un. Je lui tendais plusieurs fois des perches mais rien. Elle restait lisse sans rien faire transparaître quoique ce soit. On arrivait tout les deux à la maison après s'être prit un café en ville.

Comme d'habitude on expédiait rapidement nos devoirs et révisions avant de faire quoique ce soit. Alexie était une bonne élève, elle avait ce truc avec l'organisation et tout le marketing. C'était une vrai working girl. Alors que j'avais choisi cette voie par dépit, elle l'avait choisie par envie. Elle était ambitieuse, et j'étais plutôt content de la voir s'accrocher à quelque chose.

Le téléphone de la maison sonnait ce qui arrêta nos révisions. Je levais la tête vers Alexie et le me souriait. Je soupirais avant de me lever et prendre le combiner.

 _ **\- Allô ?**_

 _\- Sawyer. C'est Neville, est-ce qu'Alexie est là ?_

Je me retournais pour être face à mon amie. Elle leva la tête vers moi en fronçant des sourcils, puis fit un signe de tête.

 **\- C'est qui ?** Demanda-t-elle.

 **\- Ton père, il voudrait te parler.**

Alexie avait instantanément les yeux perdu sur un point imaginaire derrière moi. J'attendais une longue minute faisant patienter Neville Londubat. Je voyais parfaitement la respiration d'Alexie augmenté. Elle relâchait inconsciemment le crayon qu'elle tenait.

 _ **\- Allô ? Euh, elle est pas disponible.**_

 _\- Ah... D'accord, merci Sawyer. Tu pourras lui dire qu'elle peut venir nous voir quand elle veut, que si elle a besoin on est là avec sa mère._

 _ **\- Oui bien sûre.**_

 _\- Merci._

 _ **\- Au revoir.**_

Je raccrochais et me retournais pour ranger le téléphone. Alexie se levait en rangeant ses affaires pour monter à l'étage. Je soupirais bruyamment avant de la suivre, je ne savais pas pourquoi je faisais ça. Après tout je n'avais aucun moyen de pression, je n'étais pas très doué pour consoler les gens, et je n'avais aucun droit de dire quelque chose à Alexie. Pourtant je montais derrière elle.

Alexie m'avait fait peur, au-delà de la drogue ou l'alcool qu'elle consommait en soirée. Ses changements d'humeur assez bizarre. Et la proximité qu'elle avait avec certains garçons, ou bien même Lorcan et moi. Elle m'avait fait peur sur ce pont et maintenant j'étais devenu paranoïaque. Je ne voulais pas la perdre, la voir se perdre elle même.

J'arrivais devant sa porte et hésitais plusieurs secondes avant de l'ouvrir. Alexie était debout entrain de ranger ses affaires de cours. Je rentrais précautionneusement puis m'approcher d'elle.

 **\- Alexie.**

 **\- Sawyer.**

Je la faisais se retourner vers moi. Elle arrêtait de ranger ses affaires pour me faire face. Je la voyais commencer à se renfermer, mettre sa carapace. Je mettais mes mains de chaque côté de son visage et la forçais à me regarder.

 **\- On est là. Arrête de faire ça.**

 **\- Lâche moi Sawyer.**

 **\- Non écoute moi, je ne vais pas te laisser t'enfoncer d'accord. J'ai compris maintenant que ça servait à rien d'attendre, de te faire la morale ou bien d'essayer de te raisonner. Tu ne veux pas parler à ta famille c'est d'accord. Je ne peux pas te forcer. Tu ne veux pas parler de ce qui c'est passé parfait. Mais Alexie on était là. On était dans cette putain de maison quand ça c'est passé. Ce n'est pas ta faute !**

Je la sentais serrer de plus en plus fort ses dents. Son inhalation était bruyante, ses yeux devaient humides.

 **\- C'est pas ta faute Alexie. On aurait fait la même chose. J'aurais fait la même chose pour sauver quelqu'un que j'aime... Ecoute moi je ne sais pas ce que tu traverses. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est de...**

Je me stoppais tout seul. Je pinçais l'arrête de mon nez et perdais le contacte avec les yeux d'Alexie. Je fermais les yeux difficile avant de faire un pas en arrière. Je l'avais tué... Ma respiration était tremblante. Je l'avais tué, j'avais tué ma mère. C'était sûrement la personne qui devait le plus m'aimer, m'attendre le plus sur cette terre et je l'avais tué. J'avais tout gâché. Je détruisais tout. La douleur que je gardais dans mon coeur l'engloba brutalement. Un froid me parcourait l'échine. J'aurais voulu la connaitre, j'aurais tellement voulu grandir avec elle. Je fermais lentement mes yeux pour cacher mes futurs larmes. Je sentais quelque chose d'amer dans ma trachée. Je reprenais plusieurs respiration avant de faire abstraction à mes pensées. J'ouvrais péniblement les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'Alexie. Elle n'avait pas bougé, me faisait toujours face tout aussi chamboulé.

 **\- Tu n'avais pas le choix,** murmurais-je.

Je faisais plusieurs pas en arrière. Je n'y arrivais pas, je n'étais pas à la hauteur pour Alexie. Je le voulais mais j'avais l'impression de me perdre. Que je me noyais dans ma pauvre consolation. J'avalais difficilement ma salive.

 **\- Tu n'avais pas le choix,** répétais-je. **Tu as sauvé ton frère. Tu as pu sauvé la personne que tu aimes.**

Elle levait les yeux vers moi. Je m'humidifiais les lèvres, j'étais tellement impuissant face à elle. J'allais pour sortir de la chambre quand je voyais mon amie s'assoir sur le bout de son lit. Elle regardait en face d'elle. Je me décalais de l'embrasure de la porte pour revenir vers elle. Je m'asseyais à ses côtés sans un mot. Mon coeur me pesait, j'avais du mal à faire abstraction de ma mère, ou bien de Arthur. Alexie posa sa tête sur mon épaule en silence.

 **\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute,** chuchota Alexie.

Je lui pris la main pour la serrer puis plaçais ma tête contre la sienne.

 **\- Ni la tienne.**

 **Point de vue de Cassandra Scramender.**

Mes bouquins étaient soigneusement placé devant moi. Ça faisait maintenant plus de trois heures que j'étais à la bibliothèque. Mes paumes de mains étaient sur la table en bois, je me perdais depuis longtemps dans la couverture du livre que j'avais sur la table. J'étais pas prête. Je n'étais du tout prête à la première tâche. Je ne savais pas ce qui allait m'attendre. J'avais peur, parfois même paralysé. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi c'était moi. Je n'avais pas mit mon papier dans la coupe et je n'étais pas destiné à la gloire éternel comme il le disait. Je ne voulais pas, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Je m'étais battu à la Nouvelle Orléans. Je n'aimais pas ça, on avait fait du mal aux gens. À une famille, j'avais fait souffrir physiquement d'autre personne. Ce n'était pas bien. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'affectionnais. Je ne voulais plus me servir de la magie pour faire du mal à un être vivant.

Pourquoi les gens trouvaient ça divertissant de se battre pour gagner quelque chose ? De l'argent, la gloire ? Ce n'était pas des motifs nécéssaire pour nous conduire à un comportement barbare. J'avais d'autant plus peur depuis que mes camarades me répétaient que des sorciers avaient déjà péri dans ce tournoi.

 **\- Tu devrais aller dormir.**

Je levais les yeux pour voir Bo. Elle penchait la tête et me faisait un sourire timide avant d'enjamber le banc pour s'assoir en face moi. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait d'autre personne dans la bibliothèque.

 **\- Ça va Cassandra ?**

Je hochais silencieusement la tête.

 **\- Tu révisais ?** Demandait-elle.

 **\- Je n'ai pas réussi. J'essaye de garder le plus de sortilège possible, mais ça coince j'ai bien l'impression.**

 **\- Tu veux de l'aide ?**

 **\- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'adresser la parole tu sais Bo. Je comprend les gens qui ne souhaite pas me parler. Je suis bizarre pour la plus part des gens, et puis je ne voudrais pas porter préjudice à ton entourage.**

 **\- Je me fiche des gens Cassandra. Et je te trouve pas plus bizarre que d'autre personne, à vrai tu es plus attachante que certain des élèves ici.**

Je lui souriais, Bo était vraiment quelqu'un de gentil. Elle me souriait en me regardant avant de poser une main sur l'une des miennes.

 **\- Allez viens, on va faire notre ronde avant de retourner dans nos chambres.**

Bo m'aidait à ranger les bouquins que j'avais prit un peu partout dans la bibliothèque. On se dirigeait toute les deux en-dehors de la bibliothèque. Je ne connaissais pas beaucoup Bo, les seules fois qu'on se parlait était quand elle me proposait un thé asiatique dans notre chambre. Ou quand on s'était retrouvé en binôme en Potion. Je l'avais vu plusieurs fois avec des élèves de Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle. Hugo l'aimait bien apparement car je les avais vu ensemble à Pré-Au-Lard.

Hugo ne me parlait plus, il ne s'asseyait plus à côté de moi en cours de Sortilège. Il me regardait parfois dans la Grande Salle mais dès que nos regards se croisaient, il contournait les yeux. Je lui avais fait de la peine, mais je ne voulais pas être la championne de Poudlard. Il devrait le savoir, je n'ai jamais souhaité avoir mon nom dans la coupe de feu. Je reprenais une longue respiration en traversant les couloirs du château. C'était bizarre d'être ici, je ne me sentais pas à ma place. J'aimais Poudlard, j'aimais mes professeurs. Mais j'aimais beaucoup plus être ici quand mes amis étaient là avec moi.

 **\- Enlève ça !**

Une voix nous stoppait dans notre ronde qui s'annonçait tranquille. Bo et moi tournions la tête pour voir la source du bruit. Elle me fit signe d'aller voir, c'était notre rôle de préfet. On marchait dans le couloir, peu de lumière était allumé. Et on ne distinguait pas les élèves en face de nous. Je voyais seulement cinq silhouettes. Bo fronçait des sourcils en avançant.

 **\- Vous êtes vraiment des abrutis de première.**

Ce n'était qu'à ce moment là que je remarquais que la première voix était Edgard Krum, et celle qui venait de retentir était celle de Cassy Ann Ledger. On était à leur hauteur, je voyais trois élèves. Deux étaient de Serpentard et une de Poufsouffle. Ils devaient être de cinquième année.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Demanda Bo. **Vous devriez être dans votre dortoir.**

 **\- Toi aussi je te préviens,** signala un garçon de Serpentard.

Cassy Ann roulait des yeux.

 **\- Elles sont préfet, quelque chose que tu ne seras jamais vu ton QI d'huître,** siffla Cassy Ann.

 **\- Je fais ce que je veux hein !** Déclara l'élève.

 **\- Ouais et surtout vous allez retourner à salle commune sans aucun détour,** déclara Edgard.

Je baissais les yeux et voyais qui tenait quelque chose dans sa main. Ça m'intriguait.

 **\- J'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi,** provoqua le deuxième Serpentard.

 **\- Je vous donne tout les trois 2 heures de colle avec professeur Zacharias Smith. Ça vous apprendra peut être à lire le règlement et la politesse,** signala Bo.

 **\- C'est injuste !** Se plaignait un Serpentard.

La Poufsouffle se faisait toute petite face à sa préfet en chef. Edgard poussa un peu plus loin les deux Serpentard pour faire voir la sortie du couloir.

 **\- Et vous vous venez pas ?** Défia le plus jeune.

 **\- Occupe toi de tes affaires avant que j'aille en parler à tes parents,** trancha Cassy Ann.

Le garçon blêmit en faisant rapidement demi-tour pour rejoindre sa salle commune.

 **\- Je te donnerais les noms des élèves demain au petit déjeuner,** informa poliment Edgard à Bo.

Elle hocha la tête.

 **\- Pourquoi vous êtes là tout les deux ?** Demandais-je.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer avec les trois gosses ?** Questionna Bo.

Edgard regardait attentivement Cassy Ann. Elle ferma les yeux en secouant la tête. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais Edgard me fixait.

 **\- Un groupe d'élève a commencé à confectionner des écharpes, fanions, et badges en tout genre,** expliqua Cassy Ann.

 **\- Pour les champions du tournoi ?** Demanda Bo.

Edgard hocha la tête.

 **\- Sauf qu'au lieu de clamait leur appartenance à Poudlard, il rejette leur haine sur...**

 **\- Moi,** finissais-je pour aider Edgard. **Fais moi voir s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Ça ne servirait rien,** tenta-t-il alors que je tendais le bras.

 **\- Montre lui, de toute façon la première tâche arrive bientôt, elle sera bientôt au courant de tout,** conseilla plus ou moins durement Cassy Ann.

Edgard s'humidifia les lèvres, nous regardait chacune notre tour. Il prit quelques secondes avant de déposer ce qu'il avait dans ma main.

 **\- Je suis désolé,** murmura-t-il.

Je rapportais mon bras devant moi pour repérer deux badges avec ma tête dessus. Il y avait des étoiles partout autour de mon crâne avec des radis et la représentation de mes amulettes que ma mère me faisait. On me voyait sourire bêtement, et avec marquait au-dessus ''Cassfollasse à l'asile. Durmstrang gagnant'', ou bien ''Adieu la folle, vive Delanoë''.

Mon esprit était envahi d'un sentiment bien trop commun, la tristesse me gagnait. Je n'avais jamais rien demandée. Je ne comprenais pas trop ce qu'il se passait dans mon corps, ce qui se passait dans mon coeur. Mais ce n'était pas sain. J'avalais ma salive avant de me forcer à sourire. Je le sentais sombrer, se terrer dans un coin, s'enfoncer pour se faire de plus en plus discret. Mon coeur était comme entrain de me quitter, il me suppliait d'arrêter se lot d'émotion incongru. Je fermais les yeux en secouant légèrement la tête pour retirer les mauvaises ondes le plus mieux que je pouvais.

 **\- Cassandra ?** Essaya Bo.

 **\- Pourquoi vous étiez là ?** Demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

 **\- La directrice veut te voir,** annonça Edgard.

Cassy Ann m'observait en arquant un sourcil. Je leur souriais avant de baisser la tête et faire mon chemin dans le couloir. Bo me prit rapidement le bras :

 **\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?**

 **\- Non ça va, je vais me débrouiller. Merci.**

Elle me lâcha le bras doucement tout en ne me quittant pas du regard. Je me retournais, je ne voulais pas voir sa peine dans son visage. Elle était gentille avec moi, avec les autres, elle devait être heureuse et ne pas se soucier de moi.

Je faisais mon chemin vers le bureau de McGonagall, j'espérais seulement qu'après la ronde de Bo mes affaires n'auraient pas disparu. Je n'avais pas la force de chercher ce soir. Mes yeux me piquaient, je m'arrêtais pour m'appuyer contre un mur. Ma tête reposait sur la pierre froide alors que je sentais des perles salés couler le long de mon visage. Je voulais que tout se termine. Je voulais mes parents, ma mère aurait su trouver les mots. J'avais besoin de Lorcan et Pierre. Le bout de mes doigts vinrent d'eux-même sur mes lèvres pour stopper mes sanglots. J'étais épuisée de devoir me cacher. Je reprenais de grande respiration avant de retirer mes larmes.

Je reprenais mon chemin pour monter au bureau de notre directrice. Arrivé devant la porte, j'avais à peine levée la main pour frapper qu'elle s'ouvrit par magie. Je regardais en face de moi et repérais McGonagall assise derrière son bureau. Elle m'invita à rentrer et de m'installer devant elle. Sans dire un mot, je pris place sur un grand fauteuil en face de son bureau.

 **\- Vous êtes prête ?** Demanda poliment ma directrice.

Je secouais la tête. Elle prit discrètement une longue respiration. Je levais mes yeux de mes mains pour fixer ses deux prunelles émeraude. Je savais qu'elle m'observait, qu'elle m'analysait.

 **\- Ne laissez pas quelque chose nous arriver,** prononçais-je difficilement.

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Je sais bien que vous ne pouvez pas intervenir, ni nous protéger, ni même m'aider. Mais je ne souhaite en aucun cas que quelque chose tourne mal. S'il vous plaît, ne nous jetez pas dans quelques choses de trop douloureux, où on ne sortirait pas indemne.**

 **\- Les épreuves sont là pour mesurer votre capacité, vous endurcir, vous faire grandir. Déterminer votre volonté de survivre, vos talents, et dépasser vos limites... Vos peurs. Exploiter votre intelligence à votre maximum. Miss Scramender, croyez en vous. Vous avez tout ça... J'ai foi en vous.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas prête à recommencer tout ça. Je ne veux plus utiliser la magie pour des fins si abstraite. Faire le bien devrait être notre principal but dans nos vies. On ne devrait pas s'amuser avec la magie sachant le mal qu'elle peut faire.**

McGonagall me regardait attentivement avant de se lever, et contournait son bureau pour être plus porche de moi. Je jouais nerveusement avec mes doigts.

 **\- Je sais ce que vous avez vécu cet été Miss Scramender, et revenir à Poudlard sans vos amis vous atteint plus que vous ne le montrez... Saisissez les mains que l'ont vous tend. Acceptez les nouvelles choses qui vous arrive. L'être humain peut encore vous surprendre.**

Je levais la tête après avoir laisser une bonne minute de silence. Je rencontrais les yeux de ma directrice qui ne m'avaient pas quitter.

 **\- Comment je dois faire pour être ouverte alors que tout me pousse à me renfermer ?** Demandais-je timidement.

 **\- Vous êtes loin d'être aussi naïve que tout le monde le pense Miss Scramender. Vous ferez les bons choix, j'en suis certaine. Allez dormir, les prochains jours seront dur en émotion.**

Je hochais la tête en me levant du fauteuil. Je remerciais ma directrice d'un signe de tête avant d'aller vers la porte de son bureau. Je ressentais encore mon coeur, il était là. Il battait, se réchauffait. Je me tournais vers McGonagall :

 **\- Vous ne vous trompez jamais ?** Demandais-je.

 **\- L'erreur est humaine, mais il se pourrait que j'ai su évité beaucoup d'échec depuis quelques années.**

 **\- Les choix que vous faites ne sont pas des coïncidences ?**

 **\- Venez en aux faits Miss Scramander.**

 **\- Rose et Scarlett partageaient la même chambre l'an dernier. Beaucoup de chose on changeait grâce à ça. Edgard est devenu capitaine de Quidditch alors qu'il n'a jamais fait de Quidditch. Et Bo est préfet en chef mais vient seulement d'être transféré. Hugo a son rôle de capitaine des Gryffondor. Il y a quelque chose non ? Rien n'est une coïncidence ?**

 **\- Les choix que nous faisons et qui s'entrecroisent ne sont jamais des coïncidences. Bonne nuit Miss Scramender.**

Je fronçais des sourcils en refermant la porte. Je ne savais pas vraiment le rôle que McGonagall pensait qu'on avait. J'étais beaucoup moins sûre de moi que je l'étais face aux problèmes de mes amis l'an dernier. Pourtant tout ce qui était en face de moi devrait me révéler la totalité du puzzle. Je me sentais beaucoup plus à ma place quand j'étais avec ma directrice, à croire qu'elle me comprenait mieux que mes camarades. J'aurais voulu comprendre la logique de McGonagall, peut être que tout aurait été plus simple après ça.

 **Point de vue de Lily Potter.**

 **\- Y a que moi qui suis méga réticente à y aller ?** Marmonna Charlie.

Rose et moi étions à ses côtés. On marchait toute les trois dans la grande rue de Pré-Au-Lard. Il y avait énormément de monde, à vrai dire je ne pense pas avoir déjà vu autant d'euphorie ici. Je ne reconnaissais pas la moitié des gens. Certains même parlaient une autre langue. Rose me prenait la main.

 **\- On ne sait même pas ce que ça sera, j'ai vraiment les boules,** avouais-je en me faufilant entre les passants.

 **\- Cassandra est forte** , fit simplement Rose en suivant la foule.

 **\- Tu essayes de te convaincre toi-même ?** Demanda Charlie à ma droite.

Je tournais la tête pour voir ma cousine.

 **\- Elle est forte, je vous le dis,** répéta-t-elle.

Elle était aussi inquiète que nous, je lui faisais un sourire en coin en lui serrant la main. On avait dû trainer Rose à la première tâche du tournoi des Trois sorciers. Charlie avait même cacher ses manuels quelque part dans sa chambre. Rose ne se donnait pas une seconde de répit, je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle avait beaucoup vu Scarlett depuis le début de ce mois. Les seules fois qu'elle s'était vu c'était à Poudlard, pour leur un an, et à l'anniversaire de Grindewald. Elle ne répondait même plus à mes sms, ou si elle le faisait c'était vers une heure du matin après sa montagne de révision. Honnêtement je ne savais pas comment elle faisait, et je n'avais pas très bien compris dans quelle spécialité elle était. Je pense que c'était de la médecine mais ça paraissait carrément trop compliqué pour que je saisisse un seul mot.

 **\- Vous savez comment va être l'épreuve ?** S'interrogea Charlie.

Rose soupirait d'agacement, je jetais un oeil vers elle en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

 **\- Respire,** conseillais-je le plus bas possible.

Elle fermait les yeux en lâchant ma main avant de continuer dans la foule. Je me retournais vers Charlie qui était légèrement irritée.

 **\- Laisse courir, Rose n'est pas trop dans son assiette,** rassurais-je.

 **\- Je suis aussi stressée pour Cass' tu sais.**

 **\- Je sais, mais contrairement à Rose on... On voulait participer à ce tournoi si on avait pu. Elle a toujours trouver ça...**

 **\- Mauvais, barbare, inhumain ?**

 **\- Oui,** admettais-je. **Arrête, tu sais bien qu'elle ne voulais pas être désagréable.**

 **\- Bref.**

Je roulais des yeux alors que Charlie bousculait des jeunes élèves. Cette journée allait être péniblement longue. La foule se dissipait, pour rentrait dans une arène. Je levais lentement ma tête.

 **\- Wow.**

Devant moi se dressait un merveilleux Colisée, les dirigeants de la société magique du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers n'avait pas peiné sur le budget. Il était immense, peut être pas aussi grand que celui d'Italie. L'architecture me laissait sans voix, j'étais scotché. Je ne faisais aucun mouvement, la façade était divisé en quatre ordres, je pouvais voir toute les colonnes, les arcs... J'étais euphorique ? Euphorique d'être devant un monument aussi parfaite, aussi génialement construit. C'était du génie.

 **\- Magnifique hein. On se sent tout petit.**

Je sursautais puis me retournais brusquement. Scorpius était juste derrière moi. Je fronçais des sourcils, et avant que je ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit Scarlett et Parkinson apparaissaient non loin de lui.

 **\- Tu es pas avec les filles Potter ?** Demanda Scarlett.

 **\- Elles sont monté,** lançais-je.

Je faisais rapidement mon chemin dans cette arène. On montaient tous ensemble les marches en pierre, j'étais à l'entrée d'une des tribunes. Ma bouche s'ouvrait, c'était incroyable. Outre la beauté des lieux c'était surtout hallucinant et gigantesque. J'avais l'impression d'être une poussière à l'intérieure de cette oeuvre architectural. Parkinson me bousculait en apercevant le reste de nos amis au loin. J'étais toujours immobile en voyant les tribunes remplis devant moi, un brouhaha était constant. Je ne savais pas combien de sorciers étaient là. On repérait facilement les élèves de Durmstrang et ceux de Beauxbâton, il y avait des banderoles pour leur champion. Des fanions aux couleurs des écoles traversaient de par et autre l'arène ovale. Je me forçais à faire un pas vers mes amis pour rejoindre ma place dans les gradins. Je repérais un peu plus haut ma famille avec mon ancienne directrice. Il y avait des groupes de sorciers sélect un peu partout. Je passais en m'excusant dans la ranger qu'on avait prit. Lorcan me prit la main pour m'aider à prendre ma place.

Je le regardais un instant avant de placer un baiser sur sa joue. Il posa sa main sur mon genou pour faire une légère pression.

 **\- Ça va aller,** se rassura-t-il.

Je hochais la tête avant de retourner mon regard devant moi. Sur la rangé d'en-dessous il y avait Albus, Casey et un se leur ami. J'étais entre Rose et Lorcan alors que Scarlett se trouvait juste au-dessus de Rose. Alexie suivait après Lorcan. Une grande partie des ex Serpentard était sur la rangée du dessus. Je n'avais pas vu Hugo, il devait sûrement être dans une autre tribune avec ses amis de Poudlard.

Rose était nerveuse, et comme d'habitude elle jouait avec ses mains. Elle soupira plusieurs fois avant de poser ses coudes sur ses genoux, et d'englober son nez et sa bouche avec ses deux mains. Elle avait le regard perdu devant nous, sur l'arène. Lorcan à mes côtés balançait convulsivement sa jambe. Je fermais longuement les yeux, je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'étais là.

Mes yeux se baladaient sur la structure. Je repérais maintenant trois immenses poteaux au centre de l'arène. Ils étaient disposés en triangle, l'arène n'avait rien d'autre que de la terre battue. Je levais la tête pour voir un nuage gris apparaître. Il faisait froid, et en plus il allait sûrement pleuvoir.

 **\- Silence !**

Je plissais des yeux en entendant le directeur du Département des jeux et sports magiques dans l'une des tribunes les plus décorés. Derrière lui on voyait plusieurs personnes bien habillé, sûrement des gens du ministère.

 **\- C'est ici, à cet instant que le Tournoi des Trois sorciers va commencer,** annonça-t-il. **Les trois champions rentrent sur le terrain devant nos yeux.**

Deux écrans géants faisaient voir l'arrivée des trois jeunes élèves. Je me remettais correctement sur mon siège en apercevant Cassandra.

 **\- Pour Durmstrang, nous avons la chance de voir le fabuleux Leonid Sakharov...**

Alors qu'il continuait les présentations des trois champions, on voyait des gens accompagner chacun des élèves vers un des poteaux. Je fronçais des sourcils mais c'était Alexie qui parlait en premier :

 **\- Attend c'est une épreuve collective ?**

 **\- Non je pense pas, ils vont juste être ensemble durant le déroulement,** répondit calmement Sawyer derrière nous.

Je sentais une grosse boule remontait dans ma gorge. Mon inquiétude gagnait beaucoup plus rapidement mon corps que je ne pouvais le penser. Les trois champions furent attachés sur les poteaux. Ils mesuraient quasiment dix mètres de hauteur, et la chaine qui les maintenaient contre le poteau passait par un unique anneau se trouvant au sommet.

 **\- Pourquoi ils les attachent ?** S'inquiéta Lorcan.

 **\- C'est l'épreuve, je sais pas. Je ne comprend pas, ils vont faire quoi ?** Fit Charlie.

Je tournais la tête pour voir Pierre, il était blanc comme un linge. Ses yeux étaient fixés contre l'écran. On voyait Cassandra se faire passer les menottes. Un frisson désagréable m'envahissait, putain... Ça allait être beaucoup plus dur que je ne l'imaginais. Les gens partaient de l'arène laissant les trois champions seuls. Je reprenais une grande respiration. Trois petites colonnes de pierre sortaient par magie du sol faisant apparaître une coupe en bronze, elles étaient tous éloignés d'un des champions. Je fronçais des sourcils ne sachant pas ce qui pouvait y avoir dedans.

 **\- L'épreuve peut commencer,** dit le directeur du Département des jeux et des sports magiques.

À peine la fin de sa phrase avait été dit que trois immenses portes s'ouvraient face aux poteaux. L'arène était gigantesque, mais ce qui sortaient de ces portes étaient conséquent.

 **\- Oh putain,** soufflais-je en m'enfonçant dans mon siège. **C'est pas possible.**

Je sentais déjà mes yeux me piquer. Un Eruptif rentrait sur le terrain face à Camille Delanoë, ce colossale rhinocéros marchait gracieusement devant la jeune fille.

 **\- Albus me dit pas que c'est les mêmes animaux qu'on a eut au A.S.P.I.C ?** S'alarma Alexie.

 **\- Si, sauf qu'ils sont en meilleure forme,** avoua mon frère.

Lorcan attrapait son visage, je passais doucement une main derrière son dos pour lui caresser. Je n'allais pas le rassurer autrement j'étais moi même en panique. Un Quintaped s'approchait de l'élève de Durmstrang. Je n'avais pas le temps de voir la tête que faisait l'élève que j'étais paralysé devant le bruit du Occamy de Cassandra. C'était un mélange d'oiseau et de serpent. Il se déplaçait avec ses longues pattes filiformes. Son bec pouvait sûrement lacéré n'importe quelle proie.

L'Eruptif chargeait Camille Delanoë, le public avait un mouvement de recul à l'impact du monstre face au poteau en bois. Je ne savais pas comment elle avait fait mais l'élève de Beauxbâton avait grimpé à l'aide de sa chaîne pour se tenir éloigné de la bestiole. Sans surprise le poteau ceda sous l'attaque de l'animal ce qui fit redescendre l'élève. Camille sortait sa baguette rapidement pour exploser une partie du poteau. Les supporters de la jeune fille étaient en folie la voyant fuir plus loin en trainant ses grosses chaines en acier.

Les cameras faisaient un gros plans sur Leonid, il avait un regard dur face à la grosse bête poilu devant lui. Elle était répugnante et assoiffé de sang. Leonid s'amusa à le provoquer en disant des choses incompréhensible en Bulgare. Le public rigolait parfois, Camille faisait encore le tour de l'arène, elle avait ensorcelé sa chaine en fouet de flamme faisant peur à l'Eruptif dès qu'il s'approchait. Pourtant il fallait qu'elle atteigne le vasque qui était derrière sa bestiole. Leonid lançait plusieurs sortilège au Quintaped. Un fois assez proche de lui, l'élève fit perdre l'équilibre à son animal avec un sortilège assez visqueux. Leonid sauta sur son dos, j'étais scotchée devant son tempérament fougueux. Il n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Leonid coinça ses chaines sous la gorge du Quintaped, avec la force de l'animal le poteau ceda lui aussi. Et c'était sans surprise qu'on voyait le champion de Durmstrang commençait un rodéo avec l'affreuse bestiole poilue.

 **\- Ta baguette Cassandra !** Hurla Pierre en se mettant debout.

Je tournais la tête pour voir Cassandra attacher à son poteau. Sa baguette était au sol, elle avait dû la faire tomber. L'Occamy picorait le sol de plus en plus proche de mon amie. Cassandra perdait ses moyens, elle avait peur. Mes muscles étaient tétanisés.

 **\- Je peux pas regarder,** avoua Rose paniquer.

Scarlett se pencha pour enrouler ses bras autour d'elle de derrière. Je retournais vers l'arène, Cassandra ne bougeait toujours pas devant cet affreux serpent oiseau. Les gens applaudissaient je ne sais quoi.

 **\- Allez Cassandra bouge, bouge putain,** marmonna Lorcan.

Un autre cri strident se faisait entre de la part de l'Occamy. Je ne savais pas ce qui c'était passé mais Camille Delanoë arrivait en courant vers Cassandra, une de ses mains était libéré mais l'autre maintenait toujours sa chaine en feu. Elle fit claqué son fouet si fortement contre le sol qu'une trace de brûlure apparaissait. Camille tomba au sol, ce n'était qu'à ce moment là que je remarquais l'Eruptif. Il allait charger, je le voyais gratter le sol. Camille tentait de se remettre debout tout en rampant en arrière. Elle ne quittait pas des yeux sa créature.

C'était à ce moment là que Cassandra bougea. L'Occamy allait enfoncé son bec dans le pied droit de mon amie quand Cassandra se décala pour s'accroupir en vitesse. Elle serra les dents de toute ses forces et tirait le plus possible sa chaine pour attraper sa baguette tomber au sol. Mes poings étaient serrés, je m'étais avancée pour voir Cassandra. Elle attrapa de justesse sa baguette.

 **\- Oui !** Cria Charlie en applaudissant.

Cassandra venait de se métamorphoser en chaton. Elle était tellement petite qu'elle se libéra aisément de l'emprise qu'exercer les chaines du poteau. La petite boule de poil courait le plus vite possible vers la championne de Beauxbâton, Cassandra se remétamorphosa en elle-même. D'un geste rapide elle releva Camille.

 **\- Oh Merlin,** souffla Lorcan.

Cassandra courrait le plus vite possible en tirant Camille loin de l'Occamy et de l'Eruptif. La pluie commençait à s'abattre. L'Eruptif chargea sur les deux filles mais expulsa l'Occamy plus loin pour libérer le passage. Cassandra et Camille furent bloquées par les murs de l'arène. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait mais Camille hurlait quelque chose à Cassandra, mon amie hocha la tête. Je fronçais des sourcils en voyant Camille poussait Cassandra vers la droite. La championne de Beauxbâton avait sa chaine dans une main et dans l'autre sa baguette. Elle s'avança vers l'Eruptif en faisant tourner le plus aisément possible son lien en feu. La foule retenait son souffle en voyant les flammes crépitaient au-dessus du fer rouge. Camille claqua une nouvelle fois sa chaine mais cette fois-ci elle s'affaissait sur le monstre. Une grosse marque rouge se fit apparait sur la longueur du corps de l'Eruptif, laissant apparaitre un plaie à vif. Il n'avait pas le temps de crier qu'il se faisait percuter violemment par le Quintaped de Leonid. L'élève de Durmstrang était toujours sur son dos, et avait réussi à prendre le contrôle de l'animal. Camille profita du manque de réaction de l'Eruptif pour courir à travers le terrain vers sa vasque.

On voyait Cassandra secouait la tête frénétiquement avec les larmes aux yeux. Elle marchait doucement vers l'Eruptif.

 **\- Non fait pas ça Cassandra,** supplia Lorcan.

Je fermais longuement les yeux. Je connaissais Cassandra, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aider les animaux, d'ailleurs elle refusait toujours de leur faire du mal. Et là, elle était entrain de craquer. Sauf qu'elle était en danger ! Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça maintenant ! Il fallait qu'elle se réveille. Cassandra tendait sa main vers l'animal en s'approchant.

 **\- Camille ! Camille ! Camille !** S'acclama la foule.

La jeune fille venait d'atteindre sa vasque. Elle en sortait un tube en or, Camille fronçait des sourcils avant de voir une petite porte s'ouvrir dans le mur de l'arène. Elle ne se faisait pas prier pour quitter l'arène. La foule était en délire, et on comprenait rapidement qu'elle avait remporter l'épreuve.

Les écrans revenaient sur Leonid, il chargea sur l'Eruptif une nouvelle fois alors qu'il expulsait à l'aide sa baguette l'Occamy à sa droite. L'Eruptif se fit expulser encore plus loin, et on voyait Leonid se retournait vers Cassandra pour lui dire quelque chose. Il n'avait pas l'air ravis. Cassandra pointa son doigt derrière lui avec le visage effrayé.

L'Occamy s'attaqua au Quintaped ce qui fit tomber Leonid de son animal. Il se retrouva sous les pattes poilues du Quintaped. Cassandra courrait vers lui avec la baguette pointé vers le monstre qui était au-dessus de lui. Elle cria un sortilège qui ricochait sur l'animal, Cassandra se stoppa. On voyait parfaitement sa respiration s'accélérer. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle faisait, elle aurait dû aller à sa vasque prendre le petit tube en or et en finir avec l'épreuve. Elle aurait dû profiter de l'absence des créatures pour terminer l'épreuve sain et sauve. Sa main tremblait quand elle pointait une nouvelle fois la baguette devant le Quintaped, je ne savais pas si c'était des larmes qui coulaient sur son visage ou bien de la pluie. Mais elle semblait abattue.

Un immense éclaire percuta le Quintaped. C'était tellement aveuglant que je ne comprenais pas ce qui c'était passé. Cassandra se retrouva à l'autre bout de l'arène au sol alors que le Quintaped était évanoui sur l'Occamy qui se débattait toujours. Leonid se releva difficilement pour accourir le plus vite possible à sa vasque. L'Eruptif tenta lui aussi de se remettre debout.

 **\- Cassandra lève toi bordel de merde !** Hurla Parkinson derrière moi.

Louann semblait tendu, et à moitié hystérique. J'avalais difficilement ma salive ne voyant pas Cassandra faire le moindre mouvement. Elle ne pouvait être morte ? Non. Putain Lily sort toi ça de suite de la tête. Un frisson me parcourait l'échine. Nos yeux étaient braqués sur Cassandra. Lorcan broyait la main d'Alexie à ses cotés. Il soupira bruyamment en voyant Cassandra se retourner à même le sol. Elle respira difficilement, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle faisait mais elle tendait sa baguette vers le ciel. Des étincelles bleus sortaient de sa baguette pour exploser haut dans le ciel. Je ne savais pas à quoi ça servait je me retournais d'un geste vers Rose pour comprendre. Rose était interdite, elle ne disait rien, elle avait les yeux fixer haut dans le ciel.

L'Eruptif s'était remit debout alors que Leonid était lui aussi sortie de l'arène. Elle était seule. Je détestais ce sentiment qui gagnait mon coeur... On l'avait abandonné. C'était comme si on l'avait tous laissé seule face ses demons. L'Eruptif arrivait vers elle, il était au trot et allait passer rapidement au galop.

 **\- Là !** S'exclama Rose en montrant quelque chose dans le ciel.

On levait tous la tête pour voir un magnifique cheval ailé arriver. C'était un Gronian, un cheval ailé gris extrêmement rapide. Comment elle avait pu faire ça ? Cassandra était attaché à la nature mais je n'aurais jamais cru que les animaux pouvaient l'aider en retour. Le cheval ailé arriva dans l'arène pour rencontrer élégamment le sol. Il hennissait en baissant la tête vers Cassandra. Elle se releva avec prudence en posant une main sur la tête du cheval. Elle montait dessus en apercevant l'Eruptif charger, heureusement qu'il n'était plus en grande forme.

Des acclamations se firent entendre dans toute les tribunes, Lorcan se détendait légèrement. Cassandra tournait dans les aires en parlant au cheval ailé. J'étais admirative, je ne savais pas comment elle avait fait. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait faire ça à vrai dire. Elle regagnait sa vasque habillement grâce au Gronian. Cassandra ne passait par la petite porte de l'arène, elle s'envola avec son compagnon ailé.

Albus et Casey se levaient, et rapidement toute les tribunes en firent autant. Les applaudissements et le nom de Camille retentissaient dans l'ensemble du Colisée. La pluie était présente mais n'atteignait pas le moral des spectateurs. Sur les deux grands écrans on voyait le visage des trois champion avec leur classement. Cassandra était dernière, mais on s'en foutait. Cassandra avait été parfaite. Un rire nerveux s'échappa de moi. Je n'avais pas ressentis autant de pression de ma vie depuis cet été. Mes épaules s'abaissaient j'étais soulager, toute la pression s'évacuait d'un seul coup.

Pierre passait devant nous pour sortir de notre rangée d'un pas pressé.

 **\- Faut que je retrouve Cassandra,** annonça-t-il en bousculant les autres sorciers.

On le regardait partir bientôt suivit par Lorcan et Alexie. Rose me prenait la main et c'était sans cérémonie qu'on quittait le plus vite possible l'arène tous ensemble.

 **OOO**

On avait retrouvé facilement Cassandra, enfin Pierre l'avait retrouvé. Elle était au bord du lac, elle était entrain de remercier le cheval ailé en lui caressant le museau. Cass lui avait même promit une grande ration de pomme pour lui et son troupeau. Après un moment intime entre Pierre et Cassandra, on l'avait tous féliciter. Elle semblait effacé, et beaucoup plus timide que d'habitude. Sawyer invita tout le monde à boire un verre à Pré-Au-Lard. On marchait tous ensemble dans les rues de la ville. Charlie était à mes côtés avec Rose et Scarlett. Parkinson était devant nous avec Sawyer.

 **\- Hey, il me semblait bien avoir vu une jolie blonde.**

Je tournais la tête en reconnaissant la voix de la personne. Un sourire s'affichait sur mon visage. Blanca Rivera arriva vers nous accompagné d'une amie. Parkinson et Sawyer s'étaient retournés.

 **\- Hey !** S'exclama Charlie en faisant un courte étreinte à Blanca.

 **\- Je me disais bien que tu n'aimais que les blondes,** m'amusais-je en m'arrêtant de marcher.

 **\- J'ai aussi un faible pour toi ne t'inquiète pas,** fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil. **Les filles je vous présente Skyler. Skyler, les filles.**

 **\- Je suis contente de mettre enfin un visage sur des noms,** souriait son amie.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** Demanda Charlie avec le sourire.

On voyait les autres rentrer dans les Trois Balais. Parkinson arquait un sourcil, je zieutais Rose qui semblait ne pas lâcher du regard Louann. Je ne comprenais pas du tout pourquoi il y avait autant de regard en coin dans une simple conversation.

 **\- Oh, on est plus ou moins amis avec Camille, et du coup on est venu voir sa victoire.**

 **\- Prétentieuse, Camille a eut de la chance,** provoqua Scarlett derrière moi.

Blanca rigola en mimant un petit peu avec deux de ses doigts.

 **\- Un petit peu prétentieuse,** souriait-elle. **Votre championne se débrouille bien, vous la connaissez ?**

 **\- C'est notre amie. D'ailleurs on allait prendre un verre,** dit durement Parkinson.

 **\- Ok on va pas vous retenir plus longtemps,** souriait Skyler en passant un bras autour de Blanca. **À une prochaine fois peut être.**

 **\- Bye,** souriait Charlie en faisant un signe de main aux deux filles.

Scarlett et moi sourions avant de voir disparaitre les filles plus loin. Parkinson faisait son chemin vers les Trois Balais. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait mais elle semblait de mauvais poile. Scarlett lâcha Rose pour venir à sa hauteur et lui donnait un coup d'épaule.

On prenait place tous ensemble sur une grande table des Trois Balais, tout les pubs de Pré-Au-Lard étaient bondés. Pierre et Cassandra ne se lâchaient pas, ils étaient passés rapidement voir une infirmière qui était dans l'arène pour certaine plaie de Cassandra. J'étais assise en face d'elle, et je remarquais les marques de brûlures dû à la chaine. Elle avait des cernes à cause de la fatigue, et quelque petits égratignures visible sur la mâchoire et sur les avant-bras.

 **\- Boris t'applaudit, et te dit que tu as tout déchiré. Il est vraiment fière de toi,** annonça Alexie en tendant son portable à Cassandra.

La plus part d'entre nous était choqué, surtout de la part de Krum. Ce n'était pas le genre de Borislav, non pas que je le connaissais vraiment mais il semblait beaucoup détacher que ça.

L'après-midi se passait bien, on buvait plusieurs verres tous ensemble. Alexie était sortie des Trois Balais pour retrouver Hugo quelque part vers Honeydukes. La famille Macmillan étaient arrivés dans le pub pour venir féliciter Cassandra, mais aussi pour savoir comment ça allait pour elle. Amy Macmillan s'arrêta un instant pour parler avec Charlie, je ne savais pas de quoi vraiment mais c'était sûrement pour savoir si tout allait bien dans sa vie. La plus jeune des soeurs de Macmillan arriva vers nous une fois que ses parents aient rejoins les miens.

Elle rigolait avec Casey et Albus avant de s'asseoir à côté de Scorpius. J'arquais un sourcil discret en les regardant, Rose me parlait mais je ne suivais pas la conversation. Depuis quand Lisa Macmillan et Scorpius se côtoyaient ? Enfin même se parlaient simplement ? J'étais choquée, et je ne savais pas pourquoi mais voir Scorpius esquisser des sourires avec elle me dérangeait. Je secouais la tête en prétextant vouloir prendre l'air. C'était bien, enfin c'était bien que Scorpius ne se comporte pas comme un crétin avec tout le monde. Charlie me suivait rapidement pour s'appuyait contre la façade du pub.

 **\- Parkinson est jalouse ?** Demandais-je d'un seul coup.

 **\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

 **\- Quand tu as parlé avec Blanca et son amie.**

 **\- Non elle est pas jalouse, et puis elle trouve que Blanca est ''bandante'',** déclara Charlie en mimant les guillemets.

 **\- Si tu les dis,** souriais-je peu convaincu.

Le ciel était maussade, et il faisait toujours froid mais au moins la pluie c'était stoppé.

 **\- Lisa connait Malfoy ?** Demandais-je curieuse.

 **\- Euh oui, enfin ils sont ensemble à Montrose. Elle étudie l'art là bas. Il me semble qu'ils partagent un ou deux cours.**

 **\- Ah ok.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Ça m'a surprise c'est tout.**

Charlie me regardait, je savais qu'elle réfléchissait à quelque chose. Je n'avais pas à attendre longtemps :

 **\- Toi et Scorpius ?**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Ok, soit pas sur la défensive. Y a quelque chose ? Fin quand il est à l'appartement, vous êtes bizarre et... Enfin il t'a ramené plusieurs fois.**

 **\- Y a rien.**

 **\- Vous êtes amis ?** Insista Charlie en me regardant.

Je baissais les yeux en regardant mes pieds.

 **\- J'en sais rien.**

Mon amie se raclait la gorge, je tournais ma tête vers elle.

 **\- C'est pour ça que Alice a pété un câble le soir de son anniversaire.**

 **\- Hein ? Je suis pas au courant.**

 **\- Oh, euh c'est simplement Scarlett qui m'a dit ça. Fin... Tu sais elle a passé le reste de sa soirée avec Scorpius après. Fin, bref laisse tomber,** rama Charlie.

J'arquais un sourcil, je savais pas ce qu'elle me racontait là. Et je ne savais pas non plus si Grindewald avait pété un cable mais je m'en fichais. Cette situation m'énervait. J'en avais marre des non-dits, et j'en avais marre que tout le monde me couvent.

 **\- Je vais faire un tour,** annonçais-je le plus poliment possible.

Je prenais la ruelle adjacente à celle des Trois Balais. Je m'emmitouflais dans mon manteau en cachant mon nez dans ma grosse écharpe. Finalement je n'aimais pas cette journée, Rose avait raison le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers étaient barbare. Comment ils avaient pu faire ça à Cassandra ? Qui de sensé avait pu la laisser concourir ? Je secouais la tête en marchant. Ça se voyait bien qu'elle ne voulait pas être là, elle tremblait en tenant sa baguette. Elle refusait de faire du mal à qui que ce soit... Quand je pense qu'on l'avait forcer à se battre contre Javier. Le froid prenait l'ensemble de mon corps. Je ne devais pas y repenser, ce n'était pas bon. Ce qui était fait et fait... Merlin... Qu'est-ce qu'on avait fait ? On avait laissé mourir Ellie, elle m'avait protéger. Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à la retirer de ma tête ? Pourquoi putain !

 **\- Lily.**

Je me retournais. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je m'étais stoppée au milieu de la ruelle.

 **\- Alex.**

J'ouvrais grand les yeux, j'étais surprise de le voir là. En fait, je me doutais qu'il était là car James me l'avait dit. Mais je croyais qu'il serait avec les employés du Ministère. Il était à quelques mètres de moi, je le voyais s'approcher et j'étais trop surprise pour faire un seul geste.

 **\- Tu vas bien ?** Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

Je regardais plusieurs points sur son visage. Son sourire me manquait, son odeur aussi. Je me souvenais de toute les sensations que j'avais quand j'étais avec lui. Et aussi tout les sentiments de protection qu'il m'apportait. Alexander était habillé élégamment dans un costume gris. Il ne se permettait pas de sourire, voyant que je ne répondais pas il continuait :

 **\- Je suis désolé Lily. Je sais que c'est pauvre comme excuse, je me doute que ce n'est pas ce que tu attends. Et tu ne pardonneras jamais de ce que j'ai fait.**

 **\- Ne pense pas à ma place.**

 **\- D'accord, je voulais juste m'excuser. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir... Que tu sois si triste par ma faute.**

Je rigolais jaune parce que franchement !

 **\- Putain Alex, y'a pas que toi. Vicki et toi, bref ! Vous êtes des égoïstes de merde, et si un jour je te pardonne... Putain on est pas rendu ! Mais y a pas que toi. Tu crois que je pense à toi tout le temps ?**

 **\- Lily, je voulais pas t'énerver, désolée,** murmura-t-il en s'approchant.

Je le pointais du doigt passablement énervé.

 **\- Tu aurais pu arranger les choses tu sais, si tu étais moins têtu! Si tu avais pas prit la solution de fuir. Y a pas que moi dans cette histoire. Avant de me demander pardon va voir ta soeur ! Elle souffre merde Alex. Ouvre les yeux et accepte que tu as été le plus gros crétin de l'année. Tu as tout gâché au moment même où tu as cru que ne pas affronter ses problèmes étaient la solution. Ne pas parler de ta lycanthropie est une chose, mais la cacher, se sentir seul alors qu'on était là, que j'étais là ! C'est complément con. Me tromper est une autre chose, tu as simplement fait la plus grosse merde ta vie à la Nouvelle Orléans.**

 **\- Lily...**

 **\- Et par pitié,** dis-je les yeux humides. **Arrête de croire qu'il y a que toi, tu n'es pas un garçon égoïste à la base alors ouvre tes yeux. Tu n'es pas la cause de mon malheur. Tu m'as fait du mal, mais c'est pas toi qui me fait pleurer désormais. Ouvre les yeux bordel, je suis pas stupide, je peux passer au-dessus des histoires de couple. J'ai juste trop mal à dépasser tout ce qui c'est passer là bas en Louisiane.**

Il avalait sa salive. Et je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'étais énervée. J'étais tellement anéantie par notre échange. Je le détestais d'avoir encore de l'emprise sur moi, comment il faisait pour me faire craquer? Me faire dire tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur ? Il fit un pas vers moi et je posais ma main sur son torse. Le contact avec lui était comme une décharge électrique. Je voyais toute sa peine dans les yeux, je le voyais réellement désolée.

 **\- Vas t'en s'il te plaît,** demandais-je à mi-voix.

 **\- Je veux être là pour toi,** avoua-t-il.

 **\- J'en ai pas envie,** tentais-je pas vraiment sûre de moi.

 **\- Tu devrais la laisser.**

Alexander fit un pas en arrière en se tournant vers la voix qui venait d'intervenir. Scorpius était là. Je roulais des yeux, putain mais il me foutait jamais la paix celui là ?

 **\- Dégage Malfoy,** lança Alexander.

 **\- Elle a dit qu'elle n'avait pas envie de toi** , fit Scorpius froidement.

Je soupirais bruyamment et me retournais pour marcher plus loin. Je laissais les deux garçons où ils étaient pour dépasser la ruelle et en emprunter une autre. J'étais toute retournée face à l'échange que j'avais eut avec Alexander. Je n'aurais jamais cru craquer. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que je souhaitais pour le moment.

 **\- Lily !**

Je levais les yeux au ciel, et cette fois-ci j'étais vraiment agacée. J'entendais ses pas derrière moi. Je soupirais en continuant mon chemin. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me suive, on voyait parfaitement mon énervement sur mon visage.

 **\- Arrête de toujours te mêler de ma vie Malfoy.**

 **\- Je ne me mêle pas de ta vie Lily.**

Je me retournais d'un geste vers lui. Il me percuta presque.

 **\- Alors pourquoi tu es venu me chercher mercredi dernier ? Tu as géolocalisé mon portable ou quoi ?**

 **\- Tu m'avais envoyé l'adresse par sms.**

Je passais mes mains dans mes cheveux puis secouais la tête.

 **\- Ça te donne pas toujours le droit de venir comme une fleure. J'étais avec un mec. Et j'étais bourrée ce texto ne comptait même pas.**

 **\- Alors arrête de boire.**

 **\- Vas te faire foutre Malfoy,** articulais-je en reprenant mon chemin.

 **\- Tu es pas obligé de remettre la faute sur moi alors que c'est Londubat qui te prend la tête.**

Je me retournais une nouvelle fois pour lui faire face.

 **\- Ce sont mes affaires, tu as aucun droit de me parler d'Alexander.**

 **\- Tu devrais peut être faire le lien entre ton attitude et lui, et tu comprendrais que se sont aussi un peu mes affaires.**

 **\- Non mais je rêve ! Malfoy me donne des conseils ? Mon attitude ?**

 **\- Tu as constamment besoin d'homme dans ta vie, ou dans ton lit. Tu recherches à le remplacer car il t'apportait quelque chose que tu n'as plus. Il aurait pu t'aider avec la mort d'Ellie, mais il était pas là. Donc tu cherches tout en faisant des erreurs avec une multitude de mec.**

Son discours était sans accro, il était glaciale. Il me regardait sans émotion. Je contractais ma mâchoire. Malfoy avait réussi à exploser mon compteur d'énervement.

 **\- Tu me traites de pute là ?** M'énervais-je choquée.

 **\- C'est pas ça, je voulais pas dire ça comme ça.**

 **\- Vas te faire voir Malfoy,** articulais-je en partant.

 **\- Lily !** S'exclama-t-il en me prenant mon poignet.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Je voulais pas t'insulter, c'était pas mon but.**

 **\- Si, c'est exactement ce que tu as fait. C'est ce que tu as toujours fait avec moi. Tu m'insultes, tu me fous à terre, tu te moques, tu m'humilies. Alors vas-y, vas le dire à tout le monde que tu es venu me chercher quand je me tapais deux mecs ! Dis le même à ma famille que je suis une trainée si apparemment m'insulter est ta seule motivation. Mais fous moi la paix, tu es toujours le petit connard que tu étais à Poudlard Malfoy.**

 **\- Lily.**

 **\- Lâche moi,** tranchais-je en me dégageant de lui.

Je partais loin dans les rues de Pré-Au-Lard. Je ne me retournais pas, je détestais ces mecs. Pourquoi ils arrivaient à me faire ressentir que je n'étais rien ? Que je ne servais à rien. Des larmes coulaient sans que je ne le veuille.

 **Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

 **\- Tu es prête ?** Demanda Rose en face de moi.

 **\- Je sais pas, je sens que ça va être un tantinet mielleux.**

Elle roula des yeux en me tendant une boîte de rectangulaire avec un papier cadeau argenté. Je l'ouvrais sans précipitation, ma colocataire me regardait. Je retirais le couvercle soigneusement pour faire apparaître une boîte à bijou. Elle était en étain, avec plusieurs gravures géométriques sur le dessus. Je passais mes doigts dessus pour sentir le relief. Elle était magnifique. Mes sourcils étaient remontés, j'étais agréablement surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, à vrai dire je m'étais dit qu'elle m'offrir un livre.

 **\- Joyeux anniversaire,** murmura-t-elle.

Je la sortais entièrement de la boîte pour la poser sur l'îlot de la cuisine, où nous étions. Après avoir contemplé et ouvert la boîte à bijou je me retournais vers Rose.

 **\- Merci,** chuchotais-je en regardant ses yeux.

Rose souriait avant de s'humidifier les lèvres. Elle se mettait à rougir. Pourquoi elle rougissait ? Et pourquoi je trouvais ça adorable ? Putain, fallait vraiment que j'arrête d'être si faible. Mes yeux baissaient jusqu'à ses lèvres, elles étaient légèrement rosés, et son sourire était vraiment magnifique. Quoi ? Mais, je ne pouvais pas penser de la naine ?

 **\- Les invités vont arriver,** se réjouissait-elle en allant vers la pièce à vivre.

 **\- D'ailleurs qui vient ?** Demandais-je en la suivant.

 **\- Honnêtement, j'en sais rien mais tu as invité tout le monde. Tu as invités l'équipe des filles, Roxane aussi il me semble, en tout cas elle vient. Et quelques unes de tes collègues mannequins. Je ne suis pas trop sûre vu que tu m'as pas vraiment dit qui tu avais envie.**

 **\- Je voulais que ça soit une fête, donc j'ai fait une annonce sur Pinhex.**

 **\- Pardon ?** S'étrangla Rose en se retournant vers moi. **Sur Pinhex ! Mais, me dis pas que tu as fait un groupe publique ?**

 **\- Non, enfin oui, mais Scarlett l'a changé pour en faire simplement privé dans mes amis.**

 **\- Mais !** S'étouffa la naine. **Tu as plus de cinq cents amis ! Merlin.**

Ding Dong.

 **\- Que la fête commence,** me moquais-je en allant à la porte. **Tout le monde ne viendra pas, je n'ai pas précisé l'adresse. Bref arrête de toujours stresser, on est là pour boire, s'amuser, boire, danser, et faire l'amour... Enfin pas avec toi hein.**

J'ouvrais la porte sous le regard méprisant de Rose.

 **\- Mais plutôt avec elle,** déclarais-je en faisant un clin d'oeil à Charlie qui était au pas de la porte.

 **\- J'ai pas compris, mais je veux pas savoir,** lança ma copine en passant ses bras autour de mon cou. **Joyeux anniversaire.**

 **OOO**

Je ne savais pas comment on en était arrivé là mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Kay Kloss était entrain de me lécher le corps très doucement après avoir avaler un shooter de tequila. Je me cambrais à la sensation de sa langue sur mon ventre, elle remontait lentement jusqu'à ma poitrine pour venir prendre la tranche de citron que j'avais entre les dents. J'étais brûlante, et ça n'était vraiment pas à cause de l'alcool. Je me remettais droite pour voir Kay déguster son citron.

Une autre fille de prenait ma place en demandant à Sawyer de le faire. Évidement il ne refusait pas, je rigolais en remettant mon large débardeur. Charlie était au milieu de l'appartement entrain de danser avec certains de mes invités. Enfin des gens qui étaient là, on ne pouvait pas appeler des invités des gens que j'avais oublier si oui ou non je les avais convié. Je m'approchais de ma copine, je passais mes mains derrière son dos pour aller jusqu'au devant. Elle se retourna et prenait délicatement mon visage pour jouer avec mes lèvres. Charlie se retira de moi un instant en me faisant un sourire coquin :

 **\- Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas jalouse,** fit-elle dans le creux de mon oreille.

 **\- Je n'oublie jamais à quel point tu es parfaite,** déclarais-je avec un clin d'oeil.

 **\- N'en profite pas trop.**

 **\- Te savoir possessif est excitant.**

Je déglutis sur place en sentant le bout de sa langue lécher mon cou puis mon lobe d'oreille.

 **\- Je suis sûre qu'il y a autre chose qui peut exciter,** susurra-t-elle.

J'arquais un sourcil en la regardant avec beaucoup trop de désir. Elle se jouait de moi, je le voyais bien mais j'étais bien trop excitée pour faire quoique ce soit.

 **\- Mais pas maintenant, donc va prendre un verre,** rigola-t-elle en me poussant plus loin.

 **\- C'est de la torture,** m'exclamais-je faussement outré en allant vers la cuisine.

Je passais difficilement les gens qui étaient dans mon appartement. Je ne savais pas que c'était possible de tenir autant de monde. On devait être genre peut être plus de 80 un truc du genre, voir cent, y en avait partout. Je rejoignais la cuisine et apercevait Scarlett.

 **\- Merlin ! Il est 23 heures et tu ne titubes pas, une autre bouteille !** Se moqua Scarlett en apportant une bouteille de champagne.

 **\- Toi au moins tu sais comment me parler,** déclarais-je en prenant sa bouteille des mains pour boire à la bouteille.

 **\- Boire du champagne comme ça est un outrage,** me défia Scar.

 **\- Moi aussi j'aurais préférer sur tes seins mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça plairait à nos copines respectives.**

Scarlett rigolait en secouant la tête.

 **\- Tu t'amuses bien ?** Demanda-t-elle. **Tu as ramenée pas mal de mannequin. C'est Lily et Sawyer qui sont content !**

 **\- Depuis quand on appelle plus Potter par son nom de famille ?**

Scarlett roulait des yeux.

 **\- C'est juste un prénom. Bref, ce sont tes collègues ?**

 **\- Ce sont des connaissances assez cool. Je les croise en faisant des shootings, les défilés, ou bien dans les agences. C'est eux qui font le plus la fête. Kay connait Alice d'ailleurs, ça me fait chier qu'elle soit pas là.**

 **\- Ouais moi aussi.**

Ivan Pucey arrivait avec Casey. Albus n'avait pas pu venir à cause de son emploie du temps à Poudlard. Mais bon il fallait avouer qu'avoir Casey pour moi était un super cadeau. Ils nous saluaient tout les deux, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je n'avais pas confiance en Ivan. Ce mec tournait autour de Scarlett alors qu'elle avait son nain. Alors ok, c'était son ex le plus respectable, et aussi le plus cool selon moi. Mais merde, pourquoi il revenait dans sa vie maintenant hein ?

 **\- Tu bois le champagne à la bouteille ?** S'étonna Casey.

 **\- Ouais j'ai la flemme d'affronter tout le monde pour prendre des verres.**

 **\- Ça me rappelle la fête chez les Montague, i ans,** rigola Ivan.

 **\- Oh putain !** M'exclamais-je. **On avait prit tellement chère.**

 **\- On avait surtout retourner toute la cave. Noah et Rebecca avaient ouvert deux bouteilles de 100 Galions, leur père avait pété un cable,** se remémora Casey.

 **\- C'était pas là où tu avais couché avec Noah ?** Demanda Scarlett avec un clin d'oeil.

 **\- J'essayais de choper Rebecca mais elle me trouvait trop jeune,** avouais-je en prenant une gorgée.

 **\- Tu parles elle a couché avec Sawyer l'année d'après,** lança Ivan.

Je recrachais ma gorgée. Et Scarlett et Casey rigolaient.

 **\- C'est un scandal ! Elle a couché avec lui mais pas avec moi ! Je suis outrée. Putain.**

 **\- La seule qui t'a résisté avec Scarlett,** souriait Ivan.

 **\- Et moi aussi hein,** fit Casey.

Je passais une main sur le visage de Casey, et sortais mon plus beau sourire.

 **\- Oh mais ça ne serait tarder,** dis-je en remuant des sourcils.

Elle secoua la tête en faisant un petit rire. Ivan bu plusieurs gorgées avant de nous inviter à aller vers la piste de danse. Je passais un bras autour de son cou, je ne savais pas pourquoi je faisais ça, c'était sûrement l'alcool.

 **\- Tu sais Ivan tu es plutôt pas mal pour un mec, et j'ai plein d'amie mannequin et célibataire là. Donc va plutôt les voir au lieu de tourner autour de Scar,** conseillais-je en le poussant un peu vers les filles.

 **\- Je ne veux pas retourner vers Scarlett. Tu le saurais si tu me faisais confiance.**

Un rire fort et forcé ce fit entendre de ma part.

 **\- Je ne fais confiance à personne Pucey. Allez va draguer plus loin.**

Il roula des yeux avant de se diriger vers le table à manger où il y avait bien évidement du monde. Sawyer arriva pour passer un bras autour de mon cou, je tournais la tête pour le regarder.

 **\- Donnnnc, comment tu fais pour ramener autant de fille canon ?**

 **\- C'est les joies de ce métier,** annonçais-je avec un clin d'oeil. **Tu devais pas être à fond sur ton américaine à la base ?**

 **\- La distance tue tout,** fit-il rapidement.

Je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il disais que je sentais quelque chose me tirer en arrière. Un sourire se dessinait sur mon visage, Casey me prenait dans ses bras avant de me tendre un verre de shooter. Scarlett arrivait derrière elle avec une bouteille de tequila suivit de Rose.

 **\- Houlà, la naine veut boire ! Merlin rien ne va plus,** me moquais-je.

 **\- J'ai dû la sortir de sa chambre,** rajouta Scarlett en laissant un bisou sur sa joue.

 **\- Toujours sous ses cours. Putain Weasley, quand est-ce que tu vivras une vraie vie ?**

 **\- Honnêtement Louann, je t'emmerde,** piqua Rose avec un sourire.

 **\- Wow ! Rose le réveil ! Apportez lui un verre !** Exagérais-je.

Les filles rigolaient et sans que je ne comprenne quoique ce soit, les verres s'enchainèrent. Les basses de la chaîne Hifi était de plus en plus puissante. Je ne contrôlais plus grand chose. Mes paupières étaient petites, j'avais du mal à voir plus loin que trois mètres. Je me dirigeais vers ma salle de bain pour passer un coup d'eau sur le visage. Je me regardais dans le miroir. Je posais mes deux mains de chaque côté du lavabo. J'inspirais et expirais le plus calmement possible sans jamais bouger de position. Mes yeux étaient légèrement injectés de sang. Un mal de crâne arrivait rapidement, je retirais ma main droit du lavabo pour y voir ma paume trembler. Même en le serrant, mon poing vacillait toujours. C'était comme une pression dans l'ensemble de boîte crânienne.

 **\- Hey.**

Je sentais une caresse qui passait de mon dos jusqu'à mon avant bras. Je fermais les yeux pour apaisait cette douleur continue. Les lèvres légèrement pulpeuse de ma copine effleurait ma nuque.

 **\- Tu vas bien ?**

Je hochais la tête doucement.

 **\- Je peux faire quelque chose ?**

 **\- Pourquoi tu es si parfaite ?**

 **\- Je ne le suis pas. Je ne suis pas là pour toi, je peux pas soulager ta peine.**

 **\- Sauf que moi j'ai toujours fait de la merde avec toi. Depuis le début, depuis plus d'un an je joue au yo-yo avec toi.**

 **\- Tu deviens si sérieuse d'un coup,** murmura-t-elle.

 **\- J'avais peur la plus part du temps, et ça n'excuse rien. Et bref... Charlie je suis désolée de toujours faire de la merde. De me foutre dans ce bordel, j'arrive pas à être là pour toi, et.**

Elle me retournait doucement et j'ouvrais enfin les yeux. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérait dès que je rencontrais ses deux orbes verts. Elle levait sa main pour caresser mon visage du bout de ses doigts. Je baissais les yeux pour jouer avec son haut, Charlie se rapprocha encore un peu pour laisser effleurer son nez sur ma joue.

 **\- Je suis désolée de t'avoie gifler,** murmurais-je.

Je sentais Charlie froncer des sourcils.

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Au bal d'hiver l'an dernier. Je t'ai giflé.**

Ma copine lâchait un petit rire avant de me laisser un baiser sur la joue.

 **\- Tu as une sacrée droite,** s'amusa-t-elle.

 **\- J'ai jamais voulu porter la main sur toi, j'ai pété un câble, mais j'aurais jamais dû faire ça.**

 **\- C'était y a longtemps, pourquoi tu penses à ça ?** Demanda-t-elle en descendant ses lèvres dans mon cou.

 **\- Car je te vois avoir mal à cause de moi, je déteste ça.**

 **\- Sort cette idée de ta tête. S'il te plaît Louann c'est ton anniversaire... Amuse toi.**

Je reprenais une longue bouffé d'air, je sentais toujours ma main trembler. Charlie passa ses bras autour de moi pour me serrer contre elle. Je voulais arrêter de réfléchir sur la conversation qui venait de se passer pour me focaliser sur son odeur.

 **\- Wow j'interrompe quelque chose ?** S'amusa Lorcan en rentrant dans la salle de bain.

 **\- Pas encore crétin,** rigolait Charlie en lui jetant une serviette.

Je me détachais de ma copine.

 **\- Allez, amuse toi mon coeur,** répéta-t-elle.

Je ne savais pas comment Alexie avait fait mais elle avait ensorcelé une montagne de verre à ballon pour verser continuellement du champagne dedans. Cette fille était un génie. Potter et Alexie dansaient avec Scramender. Et les mannequins s'éclataient avec des jeux d'alcool, et je n'étais pas trop sûre mais il me semblait que de la drogue circulait. Seul Malfoy mâle était resté super discret. Mais bon je m'en fichais c'était mon anniversaire. L'alcool circulait dans mes veines, je me sentais renaitre. J'étais euphorique, je dansais avec tout le monde et à la fois personne. La musique faisait battre mon coeur. Charlie s'était mise en soutien-gorge pour mettre de la tequila dans son nombril. Mon manque de sexe allait bientôt causé ma mort.

Scarlett et Casey dansaient avec moi. J'étais entre les deux filles, et je sentais leurs mains se baladaient dans mon dos ou bien sur mon ventre. Scarlett s'amusait de moi, je savais qu'elle aimait me chauffer de plus en plus. Je ne pouvais pas refuser, c'était trop excitant pour moi. Après une bonne demi-heure à danser, et boire, je perdais légèrement le contrôle. Je rigolais plus qu'il le faisait. Alexie, Scarlett et Casey étaient dans la cuisine avec moi. Alexie était entrain de se faire un joint sous le regard soucieux de Scar.

 **\- À ce fabuleux anniversaire !** S'écria Casey en trinquant avec moi.

 **\- Puisse que tu ne finisses pas aussi mal que l'an dernier,** s'amusa Alexie en léchant sa roulée.

 **\- J'étais juste au top,** rirais-je. **Et je suis géniale !**

 **\- Oui très géniale,** susurra quelqu'un à mon oreille.

Je souriais déjà en sentant ma copine. Je n'aimais pas quand elle était trop loin de moi. Elle avait remit son débardeur. Ses doigts s'entremêlèrent avec les miens.

 **\- Oh c'est le moment ?** S'amusait Alexie en tapotant dans les mains.

Je fronçais des sourcils et Charlie semblait étonné.

 **\- Quoi ? Malfoy tu lui as dit ! Putain, je te tuerais.**

 **\- C'est quoi le délire ?** Demandais-je.

Scarlett rigolait tout comme Alexie et Casey. Je tournais ma tête vers Charlie.

 **\- Bref, je vous emprunte Lou,** annonça ma copine.

Je me laissais traîner sans une protestation. Est-ce que j'avais dit qu'elle était magnifique ? Je la retournais pour poser mes lèvres contre elle. Charlie s'appuyait sur la porte de ma chambre. J'en avais assez d'attendre, je la voulais. Mes mains remontaient sous son haut, elle avait du mal à respirer. Je mordais sa lèvre inférieure en lui redonnant très lentement. Charlie fit une pression avec son corps sur la porte pour qu'elle s'ouvre.

Charlie me plaqua contre la porte de ma chambre. Je la retournais brusquement pour prendre le dessus. Assez sauvagement je capturais sa lèvre supérieure, je passais rapidement une main dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer à moi. Charlie se décala de moi, j'allais dire quelque chose quand elle posa un doigt sur ma bouche. Je fronçais des sourcils alors qu'elle se mordillait les lèvres. J'étais hypnotisée par les lumières de la rue qui scintillait dans ses yeux. Son doigt descendait lentement sur le bas de mes lèvres puis continua son chemin sur mon menton. Elle laissa courir son doigt le long de mon cou, j'avalais lentement ma salive. Mon coeur ratait un battement en sentant le bout de son doigt caresser mon décolleté. Elle fit une légère pression sur mon coeur pour m'inviter à faire un pas en arrière.

 **\- C'est un supplice,** murmurais-je.

 **\- Chut.**

Je reculais et rencontrais l'unique chaise de ma chambre. Je fronçais les sourcils une nouvelle fois mais obéissais. Charlie avançait me contraignant à m'asseoir. Je me laissais tomber, et l'impact était une décharge électrique, stoppant mon rythme cardiaque une demi-seconde. Mon bas de ventre réagissait déjà. Charlie passait chacune de ses jambes de chaque côtés des miennes. J'avais du mal à respirer, mes yeux étaient fixés dans les siens. Ses mains effleuraient mes épaules, je m'humidifiais les lèvres. Elle se pencha pour aller dans le creux de mon oreille.

 **\- Tu n'as pas peur du noir,** chuchota-t-elle.

Je secouais la tête pour lui dire que nous.

 **\- Bien.**

À peine avoir fini de parler, je sentais quelque chose de doux caresser mon visage.

 **\- Ferme les yeux,** ordonna Charlie.

Je l'obéissais pendant qu'elle me mettait un bandeau autour des yeux. Je me laissais bercer par l'odeur qu'elle dégageait, je n'avais plus la vue. Je pouvais clairement sentir son coeur battre un peu plus vite. Charlie se retira de moi, me laissant sur la chaise. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Avant même que je ne puisse me plaindre la langue de Charlie se baladait dans mon cou. Je penchais la tête d'un côté, c'était trop bon pour que ça soit réel. Une vague de chaleur envahissait la totalité de mon coeur quand Charlie commençait à me marquer. Mon esprit divagua sur le bonheur qu'elle m'apportait. Mes poils s'hérissaient, j'essayais de contrôler mon rythme cardiaque le mieux que je pouvais. La langue de ma copine remonta lentement jusqu'à mon lobe d'oreille qu'elle suça. Un frisson gagnait l'ensemble de ma colonne vertébrale.

 **\- Tu aimes ?** Susurra-t-elle.

Je hochais la tête. Charlie se retira de moi une nouvelle fois, j'attendais. Les secondes étaient trop longue et je savais qu'elle se jouait de moi. Elle s'asseyait sur moi et commença à embrasser l'intérieure de mon cou. Un gémissement m'échappa, c'était humide. Ma respiration s'amplifiait, une autre plainte de ma part se fit entendre.

 **\- Chut, calme.**

Je me mordais la lèvre pour stopper mes lamentations. Charlie passa une main derrière ma nuque en commençant à laisser un collier de baiser sur ma poitrine. Elle retira mon haut avec habilité. La chaleur de mon corps était dangereusement élevé. Les cheveux de Charlie me chatouillaient le buste. Je laissais ma tête tomber en arrière et reprenais plusieurs respirations. Une main caressait mon dos pendant que ses lèvres et sa langue longeaient mon ventre. C'était des petites décharges électriques, des picotements. Elle revenait à mes lèvres, sa main maintenait mon visage. Je n'avais pas droit de l'embrasser. Elle caressa mes lèvres avec sa langue avant de m'embrasser, et de reculer son visage.

 **\- C'est de la torture.**

 **\- Chuuut.**

 **\- Charlie,** murmurais-je.

La main de ma copine longea mon corps rapidement pour aller à l'intérieure de mon pantalon. Je me cambrais quand elle glissa deux doigts sur mon intimité déjà bien humide. Je n'arrivais pas à me retenir de gémir plus fort. Charlie posa son autre main sur ma bouche.

 **\- Du calme... Lou silence,** fit-elle difficilement.

Un long gémissement s'étouffant dans sa main quand elle fit des mouvements de haut en bas avec ses deux doigts. J'avais l'impression que tout autour de moi n'existait pas, sauf elle. C'était l'extase pour moi, je contrôlais rien pourtant tout était un délice. Charlie continuait ses mouvements en bougeant lentement son bassin, je mordais la peau de sa main pour contrôler mes cris plaintifs. Deux doigts pénétrèrent en moi, une vague d'extase parcourait l'ensemble de mon corps. Je ne contrôlais absolument rien, mon coeur allait faire une attaque. Charlie retira sa main de ma bouche. Des gémissements de plus en plus s'échappait de moi. Nos lèvres se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre, c'était comme si tout mon coeur vibrait une fois qu'elle insérait un nouveau doigt.

 **\- Tais-toi Lou,** ordonna Charlie.

Je hochais la tête en me faisant violence, mais elle se dégagea de moi. Mon corps avait besoin d'elle ! Où elle était !? Mon coeur battait trop vite, je tournais la tête pour savoir où elle était mais je ne l'entendais pas. C'était interminable, un supplice. J'avalais ma salive en sentant son souffle à mon oreille.

 **\- Que veux-tu ?**

 **\- Toi.**

Son souffle disparaissait. Un frisson me chatouilla l'échine, mon corps eut un léger spasme en devinant les mains de ma copine sur mes cuisses. Elles remontaient jusqu'à mes seins, mes muscles étaient contractés. Elle s'installa une nouvelle fois sur moi, et je pouvais sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Ses seins caressaient les miens. Ma copine était nue, son corps était aussi brûlant que le mien. Je sentais mon souffle de plus en plus court. Mes mains passaient sous ses seins, mais Charlie prit mes deux mains pour les ramener le long de mon corps.

 **\- Charlie,** me plaignais-je.

 **\- Mmh ?**

Je me cambrais une nouvelle fois en sentant ses baisers aller de plus en bas sur mon corps. Mon bas du ventre l'appelait, j'avais besoin d'elle. Elle retira mon soutien-gorge, une délicieuse sensation parcourra tout mon corps quand je sentais les mains de Charlie remonter le long de ma taille jusqu'à mes seins. Je me mordais la lèvre. Elle prit délicatement mon seins entre ses mains pour le sucer tout aussi lentement. Je me pinçais les lèvres plus fortement. Son autre main passa à l'intérieure de mon jeans, pour me pénétrer plus sauvagement. Charlie se retira encore une fois sous un bruyant soupire de ma part.

Je n'avais pas à attendre bien longtemps avant qu'elle ne prenne ma main pour me lever de la chaise. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle faisait avant de me sentir pousser en arrière et de tomber brutalement sur mon lit. Charlie monta sur moi, ses baisers étaient beaucoup plus rapide. Elle suçait mes lèvres avant de parcourir mon cou. Je n'étais que gémissement, son genou fit des pressions de plus en plus sur mon sexe. Sa langue descendait le long de mon ventre pour s'arrêtait au bord de mon jeans. Et le retira d'une main experte avec mon dernier sous-vêtement. Je gémissais encore plus fort quand elle appuya son genou sur mon intimité. Je me cambrais immédiatement. Le visage de Charlie était à l'intérieure de mon cou le suçant, le mordant, faisant tout ce qui me faisait partir dans une extase futur. Sa main glissa une nouvelle fois en moi, je frémissais. Je perdais le contrôle de mon propre corps.

Charlie se mouvait sur moi. Cette fois-ci elle revenait à mes lèvres pendant ses va-et-viens, notre baiser était plus brutal, plus sauvage, plus impatient. Elle retira tout ses doigts pour les enfoncer avec plus de force que d'habitude et pour taper plusieurs fois l'endroit particulier. Je criais plusieurs fois son nom, Charlie bloquait mes bras au-dessus de ma tête. Mes jambes étaient tremblante quand je me sentais venir, quand je sentais la vague de plaisir arriver et mon intimité se resserrer. L'orgasme arriva bien avant que je ne puisse m'y attendre. Ma respiration n'était que rauque et haletante. Je lâchais des soupires, des gémissement et... Soudain tout vint enfin. Charlie continuait ses baisers accompagné de ses mouvements à l'intérieure de mon centre. Ma respiration se stoppait et que je n'entendis plus rien sauf mon cœur battre et je sentais mes tempes bourdonnaient de bonheur.

Mon corps reposa doucement sur le lit, je reprenais mes esprits alors que ma copine laissait toujours plusieurs baisers sur le dessus de mes seins. Je montais une main à mon visage pour retirer le bandeau en soie. Je roulais sur elle pour capturer ses lèvres.

Les yeux de Charlie pétillaient encore, et je pouvais enfin voir tout le désir qu'elle avait pour moi. Je montais ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et les attachais avec le bandeau.

 **\- Lou, tu fais quoi ?**

 **\- Je passe joyeux anniversaire,** murmurais-je en descendant le long de son corps.

Je léchais chaque partie que je voyais. Charlie se cambra violemment en sentant ma langue contre elle.

 **\- Oh putain de merde,** se plaignait-elle.

 **\- À mon tour de jouer.**

 **Point de vue de Hugo Weasley.**

Je n'arrivais à rien. L'entraînement était une torture. Il faisait froid, il pleuvait. Et putain je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur. Je demandais à tout le monde de faire de leurs mieux, et je sentais la colère m'envahir devant un gosse que j'avais recruté. Juliet arriva à mes côtés et posa une main sur mon épaule.

 **\- Calme toi Hugo.**

 **\- L'entrainement est terminé !** Hurlais-je pour me faire entendre.

L'équipe et les remplaçants arrivaient dans les vestiaires complètement trempés. Je balançais mon balais à travers avant de me diriger vers les douches. J'avais besoin d'une longue douche froide. Toute l'équipe était partie après seulement trente minute. Je laissais couler l'eau sur mon corps. Mes avant-bras étaient appuyé contre la paroi. Je tapais la faïence avec mes poings. J'en avais marre ! J'en avais marre d'être à Poudlard, ce n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Tout aurait dû couler, être le plus facile possible. Cassandra ne devait pas être nommé championne. J'étais toujours tiraillé créant toujours une colère constante. J'étais énervé contre Cassandra, qu'elle est pu être champions à ma place, qu'elle est pu me faire ça alors que je voulais l'être. Et j'étais inquiet, car elle ne maitrisait rien ! Elle ne savait même pas dans quelle merde elle s'était mise. Elle avait faillit mourir durant la première épreuve... Après tout elle avait voulu participer ! Maintenant c'était elle notre championne. J'étais dégouté. Et carrément énervé. En plus de ça on avait perdu contre Poufsouffle au Quidditch le weekend dernier.

Je balançais énergiquement le shampoing que j'avais devant moi. Je voulais que cette année ce termine le plus rapidement possible. Je secouais la tête avant de prendre ma serviette et de retourner face à mon vestiaire. Je m'habillais énergiquement.

Rose disait que Cassandra ne l'avait pas chercher, qu'il fallait que je sois là pour elle. Mais est-ce que ma soeur comprenait que mon rêve de devenir champion s'était envolé à cause de notre amie ? Je ne savais pas si quelqu'un de mon entourage comprenait l'importance de cette année à mes yeux ! Je ne pouvais être là pour Cassandra, même si j'étais inquiet. Je ne pouvais, elle faisait ce que j'avais toujours rêvé. Elle avait ce que j'avais voulu.

Je mettais mon sac de sport sur mes épaules avant de sortir du stade de Quidditch. Je poussais la porte violemment avant de me trouver sous les gradins. J'allais pour sortir quand je sentais quelqu'un me prendre le bras. Je me retournais d'un geste en faisant tomber mon sac parterre.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?**

 **\- Tu te détends.**

 **\- En quel honneur ?**

 **\- Car j'ai pas envie de parler de quelque chose de sérieux avec un petit con prétentieux.**

J'arquais un sourcil en faisant un pas vers Edgard Krum. Il se tenait devant moi avec ses habits de Serpentard. Il avait les yeux sombre, et les bras croisés sur le devant. Je le défiais du regard en avançant encore un peu.

 **\- C'est ce que je dis un petit con prétentieux,** répéta-t-il en m'analysant du regard.

 **\- Me cherche pas,** m'énervais-je.

 **\- Tu es en colère, bien fait comme tu veux je m'en branle. Mais tu devrais peut être ouvrir ton esprit, et réfléchir à ce qu'il y a devant les yeux.**

 **\- De quoi tu me parles ? Tu connais rien de moi.**

 **\- Tu as laissé l'une de tes meilleures amies dans la merde. Voilà ce que je vois. Tu as laissé une personne aussi faible sans défense. Soit tu es aveugle, soit tu es con. Peut être les deux.**

Je le poussais violemment contre le mur en bois derrière lui. Edgard décroisa ses bras et se tenait droit devant moi sans fléchir. Je n'aimais pas comment il me regardait, comme s'il me connaissait par coeur. Je ne lui parlais jamais, on ne partageait rien lui et moi.

 **\- Elle a besoin de toi, essaye de le comprendre. Tu es le seul ami qu'elle connait depuis qu'elle est gosse. Sois en digne.**

 **\- Je n'ai aucun conseil à recevoir de toi,** articulais-je.

 **\- Tout ses amis sont en étude supérieur. Plus personne ne la protège.**

 **\- Je te laisse le faire avec plaisir si c'est que tu cherches,** sifflais-je.

Mini Krum contracta sa mâchoire en me fusillant du regard.

 **\- En plus tu aurais besoin d'ami je pense, vu le manque de personne que tu as autour de toi,** crachais-je.

Il fit un pas vers moi, je ne bronchais pas. Je plissais des yeux me focalisant sur les siens. Mes poings étaient serrés.

 **\- J'ai peu d'amis, mais je n'ai qu'une seule parole. Tu fanfaronnes. Tu jubiles de ton statue. Tu n'es qu'un gamin capricieux, accablé par ses émotions. Agissant avec colère et suspicion. Regard toi, tu crois avoir grandi, tu n'as que régressé.**

Je fis un geste violent avec mon coude pour l'atteindre à la mâchoire, mais il me para aisément pour se retrouver derrière moi.

 **\- La gloire ne fait pas tout. Ceux qui t'entourent devrait avoir la meilleure des places pour toi,** clarifia Edgard.

 **\- Tu n'es pas son amie.**

Il fronçait des sourcils et me regardait de haut en bas.

 **\- Je sais, c'est toi à la base. Mais tu échoues.**

 **\- C'est quoi ton but ? Tu veux profiter son statue de championne de Poudlard ?**

Il rigolait jaune.

 **\- Être amical avec quelqu'un ne va pas forcément avec de la manipulation.**

 **\- Tu es un Serpentard, tout va avec la manipulation,** crachais-je.

Edgard me regarda de haut en esquissant un sourire en coin.

 **\- Tu n'es vraiment pas la personne que je pensais. J'espère que tu as honte de tes paroles, car il me semble bien qu'Alexie a sauvé la peau de tes amis en Louisiane, que Scarlett a protéger comme elle le pouvait ta soeur. Elles qui ne sont que des manipulatrices de Serpentard.**

Il passa devant moi en me donnant un coup d'épaule. Je me retournais pour le regarder.

 **\- Tu sais quoi tu as raison... Ignore la, ignore à quel point ton amie est entrain de souffrir. Elle se porte mieux sans toi...**

Edgard revenait vers moi, je me mettais complément face à lui.

 **\- Car tu sais quoi, moi l'enfoiré de Serpentard, le manipulateur, le profiteur, si Cassandra a besoin de moi je pourrais mettre ma fierté de côté pour l'aider.**

Je contractais ma mâchoire, il me fit un signe de tête avant de partir vers le château. Je me retournais à une telle vitesse et avec une telle rage que j'écrasais mon poing sur le mur d'en face la porte. Je répétais plusieurs fois le même geste en sentant enfin la douleur sur mes phalanges. Putain de merde ! J'étais que ça ? Un con prétentieux ? Mini-Krum ne pouvait pas avoir raison. Je le haïssais. Je secouais la tête en remontant à mon tour à ma salle commune. Il me soulait avec ses leçons de moral !

Je m'affalais sur un grand sofa en soupirant bruyamment. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, trois élèves de cinquième année étaient devant moi parterre en rigolant. Je tendais l'oreille pour savoir ce qu'ils disaient.

 **\- Elle était complètement taré, l'autre jour je l'ai vu balancé des pommes parterre,** fit un garçon.

 **\- Elle croit faire pousser des pommiers comme ça ?** Se moqua un autre.

 **\- Le pire c'est qu'elle parlait toute seule. Elle est complètement folle cette fille.**

 **\- C'est pas pour rien qu'on l'appelle Cassfollasse** , rirait-il.

Je secouais la tête en me levant. Je les bousculais pour sortir de ma salle commune. Le repas allait bientôt commencé. Juliet me voyait sortir et me rejoignait sur le pas du tableau de la Grosse Dame. Elle me regardait soucieuse mais je ne disais rien. Je n'avais pas envie de parler. On descendait jusqu'au Hall d'entrée.

 **\- C'est une honte qu'elle nous représente,** fit le batteur de Serdaigle.

 **\- En plus de perde on va passer pour tes tarés aux yeux des autres écoles,** déclara sa copine.

 **\- Perso je soutiens Leonid, il a vraiment du potentiel. C'est un vrai guerrier.**

 **\- Les gars sont allés trop loin avec Cassfollasses. Maintenant on est tous pénalisé,** se plaignait la fille.

Je fronçais des sourcils et posais une main sur son épaule. Le batteur de Serdaigle me dévisageait du regard et m'invita à retirer ma main de sa copine.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Hugo ?** Demanda Juliet.

 **\- Vous disiez quoi sur Cassandra ?** Questionnais-je durement.

 **\- Laisse courir Hugo, ça sert à rien,** fit le batteur avec un signe de tête. **Je suis désolé qu'elle est prit ta place.**

Les deux partaient vers les tables des Serdaigles. Je me fis bousculer par Edgard et sa copine. Cassy Ann se retournait pour me faire un regard noir accompagné d'un doigt d'honneur. Elle articulait clairement le mot ''Connard'' en rejoignant sa table.

 **\- Allez viens, on va rejoindre les autres.**

 **\- Je n'ai plus faim,** annonçais-je en partant.

 **Point de vue de Alexie Londubat.**

J'avais les jambes croisées. Il y avait exactement 148 carrelages au sol dans cette pièce. 223 livres dans la bibliothèque, tous classé par ordre alphabétique. 15 plumes dans les divers présentoirs pour écrire. Il avait 3 encres différentes. L'odeur était toujours la même, une odeur de bois et de cuire. Il y avait 4 tapis dans la pièce, dont un qui était usé vers la porte du bureau. Sur le fauteuil en cuire où j'étais il y avait un bout écaillé, sur l'accoudoir droit.

Docteur Alan Maxwell baissait les yeux sur son bloc-note 6 fois par séance d'une heure. Il décroisait les jambes 3 fois. Regardait sa montre 7 fois. Si je bougeais, il analysait mes mouvements. Il m'appelait toujours ''Miss Londubat'' quand je rentrais dans son bureau, me demandait comment j'allais. Et je ne disais rien. Il avait les sourcils épais, les cheveux grisonnant, un veston toujours identique le mardi et le jeudi. Il devait manger épicé le samedi car il y avait toujours une odeur différente dans le bureau du Ministère. Il n'avait pas d'enfant, mais une femme. Du moins sa femme était morte car il jouait avec son alliance 4 fois par séance, en la tournant dans le sens d'une aiguilles d'une montre. Il s'accrochait à son alliance comme s'il n'y avait plus que ça dans sa vie. Son noeud papillon avait toujours des pois, et était toujours d'une teinte bleuâtre.

Et je ne disais rien.

Je ne savais plus si mon coeur battait pour que je vive ou bien pour me faire souffrir. Chaque battement faisait circuler du sang dans mes veines. Ce même sang qui me brûlait de l'intérieure.

Tout le monde se demande pourquoi les gens devenaient fous. Mais il faudrait peut être se demander pourquoi les autres ne le deviennent pas. J'étais constamment confrontée à des choix que je ne me doutais pas de l'ampleur. Avorté ? Comment je devais savoir ça à seulement 17ans ? Comment se reconstruire après ça ? Rester avec quelqu'un qui vous fait souffrir et à la fois vous faire ressentir le plus grand bonheur ? Partir ou rester ? Comment je devais prendre la nouvelle de mon frère, tout était de ma faute. Je l'avais rendu loup-garou. Tout ce qu'il était devenu était de ma faute. Comment je devais faire autant de choix ? C'était lui ou Ezra.

Ezra.

La douleur pouvait se manifester sous différentes formes. Pourtant j'avais l'impression que tout m'envahissait à chaque fois, chaque respiration, chaque pas… C'était à la fois un petit pincement, une légère irritation, une douleur cuisante, une douleur que l'on supportait tous les jours car il n'y avait que ça qui me faisait voir que j'étais encore en vie. J'avais essayé de frôlé l'excitation, de titillait le désir, de caresser le danger. Mais cette douleur n'arrêté pas de revenir passant au-dessus du reste. Une douleur si grande, qu'elle me bloquait tout le reste. Je n'arrivais qu'à penser à une seule chose... La façon dont la souffrance marchait sur mes pensées, prenait possession de ton mon être. Seulement à Ezra et Alexander... Ezra. À la base la douleur on pouvait la géré, mais pas quand elle était si grande... Pas quand chacune de mes pensées me ramène à ce que j'avais fait. Aux sang que j'avais versé cet été. On l'anesthésiait la douleur, seulement je n'y arrivais pas... Je n'étais pas assez forte. Pourtant j'avais dû avoir de la force. Ou alors c'était de la lâcheté ? J'étais assez lâche pour retirer la vie à un homme. J'avais espéré que la douleur se dissiperait avec le temps, que tout serait plus simple avec le temps. Mais seulement le temps n'arrangeait rien... Tout était de ma putain de faute. Je n'avais pas la force... Je n'avais plus la force de me cacher, de faire semblant.

Je n'arrivais pas à sourire à Sawyer, rassurer Borislav, ou bien dire simplement à Lorcan que tout allait bien. Rien n'allait. J'avais abattue un homme... C'était lui ou Alexander ? Mais qui j'étais pour savoir si ce que j'avais fait été la bonne solution ?... Je devais sauver Alexander. Je devais sauvé mon frère... Oui c'était ça Alexie, tu devais le sauver. C'était lui ou Alex.

On dit toujours qu'il y a cinq étape : le déni, la colère, les négociations, la dépression, l'acceptation. Seulement j'avais déjà accepté la chose depuis le début. J'étais une meurtrière. J'avais tué quelqu'un. Son visage ne me quittait jamais, à chaque pas que je faisais jamais l'impression qu'il me suivait. J'avais l'impression de lui parler quand je parlais. Je le détestais. Je le haïssais de m'avoir fait ça. Je haïssais mon frère aussi, de m'avoir obliger à choisir. Je ne voulais tuer personne... Je ne voulais tuer personne. Je ne voulais tuer personne.

Sawyer disait que ce n'était de pas de ma faute. Est-ce que ça l'était ? J'étais perdue. Pourquoi rien n'était simple ? Je voulais que ça se calme dans ma tête.

Docteur Maxwell décroisait ses jambes devant moi. Il faisait toujours ça. Au moins 3 fois. Il penchait sa tête 5 fois. Et je croyais apercevoir Ezra derrière lui, toujours une seule fois par séance. À chaque fois ça me glaçait le sang. Je voulais que tout s'arrête. Je voulais arrêter qu'il hante mes rêves, qu'il contrôle mes décisions. Je ne voulais plus de lui dans ma vie. C'était un parasite, quelque chose en moi impossible à retirer. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour le retirer. Je l'avais mérité. Devais-je parler pour m'apaiser ? Non je le méritais. Je l'avais tué il avait droit de me poursuivre... Je n'arrivais pas à effacer son visage ensanglanté. Ni même ses yeux ouverts. Je n'arrivais pas. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ?

Lily disait que j'avais besoin de temps. Borislav m'attendait. Lorcan voulait que je me confis, et Sawyer affirmait que ce n'était pas de ma faute. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Je l'avais tuer, je ne le voulais pas mais je l'avais tuer. Est-ce que je l'avais voulu ? C'était soit lui soit Alexander...

J'avais voulu le tuer. Je l'avais tuer. J'avais choisie de le tuer. J'avais tuer Ezra Hall.

J'avalais ma salive difficilement. Mon échine se glaçait. Mes dents se serraient d'eux-mêmes. Mes narines se dilatèrent. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi mon corps réagissait à ma place ? Mon coeur s'emballait. Le sang dans mes veines me brulait. J'avais voulu sa mort.

Docteur Maxwell me regardait avec insistance, une chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien. Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux, ils étaient légèrement humide. J'ouvrais la bouche doucement, c'était la première fois que je le faisais depuis des mois de thérapie. Mes lèvres tremblaient. Je ne savais pas comment faire. Est-ce que c'était la solution ? Je ravalais ma salive une nouvelle fois. Ma langue humidifia mes lèvres tremblantes :

 **\- J'ai voulu tuer Ezra.**

* * *

 **VOILÀ ! Alors j'espère que ça vous a plus de A à Z. Que ça soit l'anniversaire d'Alice, ou bien celui de Louann. Les deux Lemons. Les moments complices de Louann et Scar, ou bien ceux du Rouann. Oh ! Et Blanca ? Alors... x))))) Vous l'aimez ce personnage ? J'espère que l'histoire de Nott et Crivey est plus claire pour tout le monde.**

 **Alexie a enfin parlé ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Enfaite je veux tout savoir, du Lilius à la colocataire de Cassandra, en passant par l'épreuve ou bien Edgard Krum. Je veux tout savoir même Sawyer ou bien Borislav. McGonagall. La jalousie d'Alice. TOUT ! :D**

 **Merci à tout ceux qui lisent et commentent, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Et pousse à avancer. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me voilà de retour, je veux m'excuser de mon absence. Mais je pense que la plus part ont compris que je n'avais pas le temps mais aussi pas trop l'inspiration. J'ai eu aussi pas mal de problème de famille que tout le monde peut comprendre je pense. Bref trêve de bavardage, le chapitre c'est pour vous ! D'ailleurs je tiens à préciser que je n'abandonnerais jamais, ça mettra peut être longtemps par moment. Mais je n'abandonnerais pas.**

 **A :** Comme tu peux le voir je n'ai pas du tout laisser tomber la fiction. Et tu peux maintenant lire la suite.

 **Yurilover :** Ahh ! Merci, j'adore quand les gens lisent tout à la suite, d'ailleurs je pense que c'est plus facile pour toi de comprend le comportement des personnages si tu as tout lu à la suite. Merci, tes compliments me font vraiment plaisir. Pour Sawyer et Elena, il y'en a. Mais ça sera surtout au prochain chapitre. Et pour Alexie... Ça va être long. Mais elle est forte. ;) En tout cas bonne lecture.

 **Dred :** Merci énormément pour ta review, ça fait extrêmement plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre ne pas te décevoir.

 **Le Cerf :** Avec Emma-Austen ont partage quelques lecteurs, c'est vraiment appréciable. Et puis on peut parler de vos reviews. C'est assez drôle. Je trouve que tu as bien analysé UDA, RT et ST. ST est normalement plus adulte et plus profond dans leurs ressentis. Pour le temps d'attente, je ne suis pas régulière. Je n'ai pas toujours le temps et la force. Et comme toi je suis humaine, et j'ai des activités... Beaucoup trop. xD Et oui Emma-Austen et moi sommes très amis. Je suis touché que tu laisses peu de review. Et je vais vite avoir le boulard si tu continues à en laisser. x) En tout cas merci, et j'espère à bientôt.

 **Thoto :** Yo Bro, désolée du temps d'attente ! Mais je suis vraiment contente de te retrouver. Avoir un avis masculin est super bénéfique pour la fiction. xD Pour le Rouann tu vas voir comment ça va se mettre. Dans ce chapitre il y en a pas des masses. Mais sinon je comprend que tu trouves tout mes personnages bandant... Elles sont trop canon. Pour Chann tu es loin d'être dans le faux. Je pense que tu analyses bien la situation. T'inquiète pas Sawyer tu vas le revoir en mode BG bientôt. Oui ! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup la relation Alice/Victoire, j'ai plein de projet... Tu m'éclates de comment tu parles de Hugo ! Sérieux je pense que je te kiffe toi et tes reviews. :') J'espère que tu vas aimer le chapitre, et que j'aurais droit à une de tes fabuleuses reviews. Bisou !

 **Mileesi :** Merci pour ta review elle m'a fait beaucoup plaisir. Et j'adore quand les gens aime The 100 ! :O Noté, ne pas tué Cassandra. ;) Donc tu as approuvé la dispute Alice/Scor, mais tu approuves le Lilius ? En t'entendant on dirait que je vais faire une partouze avec tout mes personnages. C'est pas ton fantasme d'ailleurs ? :P Pour les décisions de Charlie, je me base sur des faits personnels. Voilà pourquoi tout est aussi lent et compliqué. :) Je suis contente que tu aimes Edgard, j'adore ce personnage, et comment c'est l'opposé de Hugo. Oui pour Borislav... J'aime beaucoup faire du mal à mes personnages. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu ships Scarose. :') ça me fait trop plaisir. On dirait ma meilleure amie ! Elle ship à mort le Lilius mais adore Alice... Gros problème de moral, adultère ou pas ? x) Tu vas pété un cable avec tout les duos ? :P En tout cas merci pour ta review, et j'espère que tu apprécieras le chapitre.

 **Emma Austen :** On a déjà parlé mille fois de ma fiction, et du chapitre dernier mais je suis vraiment contente que j'arrive toujours à te faire aimer chaque couple, et chaque personnage. Tu sais que si les gens lisaient tes reviews ils auraient la réponses à certaines de leurs questions ? x) Oh, en faite j'adore quand tu sors ''HUGO... TUE-LE''. Ça me fait rire. Sinon je te le répéterais jamais assez, mais je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois là, que tu m'aides, et me conseilles. Par fois tu es un peu à l'ouest mais bon je te pardonne. Et tu sais à quel point j'ai galérée avec ce putain de chapitre alors je suis vraiment heureuse de pouvoir te le donner ! Et j'ai hate ! Hâte ! Que tu le lises. Et je vais enfin pouvoir lire mes chapitres de retard pour ton histoire, et aussi continuer ma fiction FTWD/The100 ! Mon dieu je suis si excité. Merci encore bébé. Big love.

 **OoO-RED-OoO :** Tu peux lire le chapitre avec un feuille à côté si tu le veux mais sache que tu es reviews me font déjà extrêmement plaisir. :) Pour le Rouann je suis désolée d'avance, j'en ai moins ici aussi. Mais ça reviendra promis. :$ Oui ! ^^' Hugo est con, et Rose est sûrement la plus intelligente de tous. x)) Ah ! Merci ! Je cherchais des gens qui était contre le Lilius amoureux. Oui Alice ne mérite absolument pas ça. Tu me donnes des idées pour une confrontation Alexie/Alexander ! MERCI. Pour Sawyer/Elena ! No Panic, elle viendra plus tôt que prévu. ;) Et tout les personnages que j'introduis ne sont pas obligé d'être des plans culs pour Sawyer. xD Pour les Malfoy, il y a une confrontation ici d'ailleurs, je te laisse le lire et me donner tout tes commentaires. Merci énormément pour tes reviews. À bientôt ! :D

 **Galhopiggen :** C'est pas Jane-Austen mais Emma-Austen. x) Tu es vraiment fêlé, tu es au courant ? xD Sinon pour Blanca, j'espère que tu l'aimeras dans ce chapitre. Et pour sa meilleure amie, mate mon Tumblr car ce n'est pas du tout Brittany. ^^ J'espère que ta santé mental va bien, et que tu vas apprécier le chapitre. Oh et je suis d'accord pour Hugo, c'est un gros con. Bonne lecture à toi.

 **LifeLiveBeauty :** J'espère que l'attente était supportable, et j'en suis désolée... :( Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir des fans de The 100 mais surtout de Eliza et Alycia. :')) C'est mon petit bonheur en plus quand je lis tes reviews. Pour ta review, Lorcan est plus présent ici ! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles. ;) Y a un nouveau moment Barlie, et... Je le suraime ! Alors je pense que tu vas kiffer. :D Tes reviews, et tes messages me poussent à écrire, toujours. Alors j'espère avoir ta reviews rapidement. Et merci encore pour tout. :) À bientôt !

 **Rommie Eva Mitchell :** Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne commentes pas tout le temps, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de te retrouver. Et vu mon moment d'absence je te pardonne. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu as été émue, tout particulièrement pour Cassandra et Alexie. J'ai vraiment galère pour le pov d'Alexie, rentrer dans sa tête. Donc tu n'aimes vraiment pas Ivan Pucey ? Pour les nouvelles des autres de la Nouvelle Orléans, ils sont ici à la fin, et aussi dans le prochain. Il y en a pas beaucoup par contre. J'espère que tu apprécieras les moments. À bientôt, et très bonne lecture à toi. :D

 **Playlist :**

Sword - AUGUST

Little Black Submarines - The Black Keys

Hotline Bling x Dark Horse - Years & Years

Girl Crush - Little Big Town

Lean On Me - Bill Withers

When I'm With You - Sparks

Flume - Bon Iver

Cassy O' - George Ezra

Man On Fire (Little Daylight Remix) - Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros

Papi Pacify - FKA Twigs

Perth (Teen Daze Remix) - Bon Iver

Hold On - The Chain Gang Of 1974

Wild Things ft G-Eazy - Alessia Cara

Lost It To Trying - SON LUX

Flashback - Uppermost

Scream My Name - Tove Lo

Shadow - Birdy

Hallo Sonne feat Peter Pux - Robs & Duke

Here For You - Gordon City

Small Leaf - Hayden Calnin

 **DISCLAIMER : JKR a l'univers, j'ai l'inspiration.**

 **ENJOY ! ;)**

* * *

 **4 - Depth Over Distance.**

 **Décembre.**

 **Point de vue de Rose Weasley.**

 **\- Je suis à la maison !** Criais-je en refermant la porte d'entrée.

L'odeur de pin se propageait dans mes narines. La saveur boisée de la cheminée enivrait la maison. Mes lèvres esquissaient un sourire, j'avais déjà des brides de souvenir de mon enfance. Je n'étais pourtant pas vieille mais je n'avais pas été beaucoup à la maison depuis ma rentrée à Londres. En fait, je n'y étais jamais retournée. Des pas m'alertaient que quelqu'un venait à ma rencontre, je retirais mon manteau puis mon écharpe pour le mettre sur le porte manteau.

 **\- Chérie.**

Je me retournais pour faire un sourire à ma mère. Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon corps alors que j'étais encore sur le paillasson. Mes paupières se fermèrent, et je posais mon menton sur son épaule. Je la serrais encore un peu plus, ma mère me caressait le dos lentement. Après une minute de silence, ma mère se décala pour prendre mon visage dans ses mains.

 **\- Tu manges bien ? Tu vas bien ? Tu m'as manqué Rose. Les cours, tes professeurs sont sur ton dos ?**

 **\- Oui, oui, et non. Maman ça va, ne t'inquiète pas,** souriais-je pour la rassurer.

 **\- Mais qui voilà ! Ma cousine préférée.**

Je contournais la tête de ma mère pour voir James arriver de la cuisine. J'arquais un sourcil de surprise en voyant James ouvrir grand les bras.

 **\- Tu sais que tu dis ça à chacune d'entre nous ?** Blaguais-je en me dirigeant vers lui.

 **\- Je sais mais ne le dis pas aux autres,** fit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Je lui faisais une courte étreinte.

 **\- Comment ça se fait que tu es là ? Papa est à la maison ?** Demandais-je.

 **\- Scarlett ne devait pas venir ?** Questionna ma mère en partant vers la cuisine.

 **\- Ron est au ministère avec mon père,** me répondait James. **Et j'avais envie de passer du temps avec ma tante... Sam est toujours dans ses dossiers.**

Je hochais la tête en suivant ma mère dans la cuisine. Hermione me regardait insistante en attendant que je réponde à sa question. Je levais les yeux au ciel en m'installant sur un tabouret.

 **\- Scarlett arrive plus tard, elle avait un devoir à rendre. J'ai pas de réponse depuis hier soir, elle a pas dû dormir de la nuit.**

 **\- Elle vient avec Lily non ?** Fit James en s'asseyant sur le plan de travail.

 **\- Tu es pas chez ta mère Jamie, descend de là,** râla Hermione.

Mon cousin rigolait en obéissant.

 **\- Plus personne ne m'appelle Jamie tante Hermione. Donc Rose ?**

 **\- Euh je sais pas. Elles répondent pas, mais normalement elles devaient venir ensemble.**

Ma mère était entrain de faire un gâteau. Elle me faisait rire, elle préparait toujours un gâteau quand Scarlett venait à la maison. Je ne savais pas pourquoi surtout que ma copine l'appréciait déjà tant qu'assez. Le téléphone de ma mère sonnait, et elle regardait qui c'était avant de se laver les mains et de prendre l'appeler.

 **\- Rose tu peux finir s'il te plaît ?**

Je hochais la tête alors qu'elle partait hors de la cuisine. Je me rapprochais du livre de cuisine, elle préparait une forêt noir. Je continuais la préparation sans trop de difficulté, ma mère m'avait apprit à faire tellement de gâteau que j'avais mémoriser ses astuces pour chacun.

 **\- Donc les cours ça se passe bien ? Tu t'es fait des amis ?**

 **\- Pas vraiment, on est sept dans la classe. On fait rien en groupe, la seule chose qu'on fait c'est écouter, pratiquer, réviser, lire, et rendre des multitudes de devoirs.**

 **\- L'élite de l'élite.**

 **\- On verra bien si je réussi ma première année,** soufflais-je.

James penchait la tête vers moi légèrement soucieux.

 **\- Tu ne penses pas y arriver ?**

 **\- C'est juste atrocement compliqué. Ne dis rien à ma mère, elle serait trop contente de savoir qu'elle avait raison,** rajoutais-je.

 **\- Si c'est pour devenir la meilleure dans ton domaine, ça vaut peut être le coup non ? À quoi ça consiste ces quatre années ?** S'intéressa mon cousin.

 **\- Première année, c'est de la théorie. On apprend le maximum avec tout ce qu'on peut. Deuxième année, la pratique, c'est plus compliqué car on est obligé de trouver un stage dans un hôpital ou une clinique, ou bien même un laboratoire. Et on est forcément obligé de continuer les cours. Survivre à la deuxième année est...**

 **\- Spectaculaire ?**

 **\- Ouais c'est un peu ça. Surtout sans séquelle. La troisième année on doit faire des recherches sur quelque chose de précis. Il n'y a pas de devoirs, simplement un immense dossier à rendre avec des résultats concrets de nos recherches, suppositions, et idées à la fin de l'année.**

 **\- Et après ?** Fit très sérieusement James.

 **\- Quand le jury valide ton dossier alors tu passes en quatrième année. Tu as les subventions nécessaire pour réaliser tes recherches. Cette dernière année combine la théorie et la pratique. À la fin de l'année, les élèves qui restent... Donc ceux qui y arriveront parmi les sept de ma classe passeront un examen écrit et pratique en lien avec nos études générales, puis nos recherches. La seule chose qui peut nous faire échouer pendant les dernières épreuves sont le stresse, la mort d'un patient ou bien craquer et ne pas se présenter à l'épreuve. Une fois qu'on a réussi tout ça on est des titulaires en médicomage.**

 **\- Wow, ok. Je suis méga impressionné. J'ai pas tout compris mais wow quand même. Il y a beaucoup d'école comme ça ?**

 **\- Euh, je ne pense pas. Il me semble qu'il y en a une à Pékin, et une autre à Vancouver. Sinon le reste se déroule normalement. Avec des multitudes années d'étude, et pas toujours l'opportunité d'avoir le financement nécessaire.**

 **\- Je comprend mieux pourquoi Hermione avait peur.**

Je coupais en deux le gâteau pour l'imbiber du jus des cerise avec un peu de kirsch.

 **\- Pourquoi ça ?** Demandais-je.

 **\- Tu viens de me décrire ça assez grossièrement... Mais on comprend bien que ça va être les quatre année les plus difficile, stressante, compliqué et douloureuse de ta vie. Je ne te parle même pas de l'éloignement de ta famille et de tes amis. Hermione voulait te protéger, je comprend pourquoi elle était réticente. Je suis fière de toi, et tu as mon soutient à mille pour-cent. Mais je comprend aussi ta mère.**

Je baissais les yeux en continuant la préparation. J'étais touchée que James soit si investi dans mon avenir... Mais cette boule au ventre se formait en moi. J'étais déjà assez stressée en cours alors maintenant que je savais que ma famille se faisait du soucis pour moi. Je ne voulais surtout pas décevoir ma mère... Jamais.

 **\- On est là !** Hurla Lily.

Je plaçais les cerises pour le gâteau quand je voyais Lily et Scarlett arriver dans la cuisine. James salua sa soeur rapidement alors que Scarlett sortait directement son ordinateur pour le poser sur l'ilot de la cuisine. J'arquais un sourcil en souriant.

 **\- Putain allume toi,** siffla ma copine en appuyant frénétiquement sur un bouton.

 **\- Ça va Scarlett ?** Rigola James.

 **\- Attend ! J'ai cinq minutes pour envoyer mon devoir à ma prof.**

Scarlett s'attacha les cheveux en chignon rapide alors que le document apparaissait à l'écran.

 **\- Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait avant ?** Tenta mon cousin.

Ma copine pianota quelque chose pour terminer son devoir, c'était Lily qui répondait :

 **\- Elle a bossé toute la semaine dessus, mais on a eu deux entrainements qui se sont rajouté hier soir et ce matin. Elle a bossé toute la nuit pour le finir à temps, et t'imagine même pas le trajet en voiture,** plaisanta Lily en venant me faire un court câlin.

Je prenais une casserole pour faire du caramel. Scarlett tapait dans ses mains après avoir appuyé sur sa touche entrée.

 **\- Bam ! 11h58 ! J'ai réussi,** s'exclama-t-elle fière d'elle.

On rigolait alors qu'elle fermait son ordinateur pour le mettre dans son sac. Elle salua rapidement James puis venait vers moi pour me voler un baiser. Je me pinçais l'arrêt de mon nez.

 **\- Va prendre ta douche Scar,** riais-je.

 **\- Ah oui elle a aussi zappé la douche après l'entrainement,** s'amusa Lily.

Scarlett roulait des yeux en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle faisait demi tour en prenant son sac et montait à l'étage.

 **\- Charlie ne voulait pas venir ?** Demandais-je en finissant la chantilly.

 **\- Elle était avec Blanca à midi et rejoignait Londres pour voir Parkinson,** informa Lily en trempant son doigt dans ma préparation.

Je lui tapais sur le doigt. Elle rigolait en le léchant, Lily était pire que Lou. Ma mère revenait au même moment et je ne me faisais pas prier pour qu'elle termine le gâteau à ma place. Elle saluait ma cousine avant de venir prendre ma place.

 **\- Je croyais avoir entendu Scarlett, elle n'est pas là ?**

 **\- Monté prendre sa douche,** fit Lily simplement.

 **\- Bien, on a qu'à mettre la table,** proposa ma mère.

À quatre la préparation du repas avait été rapidement faite. On s'était installé à table et Scarlett nous avait rejoint en s'excusant une multitude de fois auprès de ma mère. Évidement James et Lily n'arrêtaient pas leurs sourires en coin devant ma copine. Je roulais des yeux alors qu'elle venait prendre sa place à côté de moi.

 **\- Comment se passe les cours Scarlett ?** Demanda Hermione.

 **\- Tante Hermione, on peut parler d'autre chose que les cours. Style pourquoi oncle Ron n'est pas là ?** Lança Lily en commençant à manger.

 **\- Ron avait une réunion avec ton père. Je pense surtout que c'était un prétexte pour faire une sortie entre homme au ministère.**

 **\- Entre homme ?** S'intéressa Lily.

 **\- Je reviens une fois à la maison, et il mange pas ici, cool,** ronchonnais-je.

Scarlett me souriait en posant une main sur mon bras.

 **\- Oui certains hommes du ministère ont invités Harry à passer du temps avec eux. Et Ron trouvait ça intéressant, il était curieux.**

 **\- Ils ne font rien de bien intéressant,** déclara Scarlett.

On se retournait vers elle, et elle avala une nouvelle bouchée avant de continuer :

 **\- Le père de mon ex, Adrian Pucey allait toujours dans ce genre de réunion. Ils ne font que ouvrir de bonne bouteille de whisky et fumer des cigares en pensant à révolutionner la politique magique et les avancés de notre société.**

 **\- Ils refont le monde en se bourrant la gueule quoi,** rigolait Lily. **Je comprend mieux pourquoi Ron et mon père voulaient y aller.**

On rigolait alors que ma mère levait les yeux au ciel.

 **\- Qui assiste à ce genre de réunion ?** Demandais-je à Scarlett.

 **\- Dans les gens que je connaisse, simplement Adrian Pucey et Arthur King Adams. Surement le père de Macmillan.**

Je n'aimais pas quand j'entendais le nom du père de Sawyer. Je n'aimais pas ça. Je savais très bien ce que Sawyer vivait, il n'arrivait pas à se reconstruire encore. Il était traumatisé. Je ne savais même pas comment il faisait. Est-ce qu'il faisait des cauchemars comme Lily ? Je ne savais pas mais je me doutais qu'il n'allait pas toujours bien. Je n'aimais pas le père de Sawyer, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi personne ne réagissait pour l'arrêter.

Lily voyait que je réfléchissais trop et me donnait un coup de pied sous la table. Je faisais un sourire forcé. Mon cousin nous parlait du boulot et aussi de Sam. Lily le taquinait pour savoir si oui ou non ils s'installaient officiellement ensemble vu qu'il squattait toujours chez la soeur de Charlie. Évidement James avait un sujet brulant pour sa soeur :

 **\- Sinon Alexander et toi ?**

 **\- James,** râlait Lily.

- **Vas-y parle moi s'en un peu au moins que je puisse le faire chier.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas parler d'Alexander.**

 **\- Tu veux peut-être qu'on parle de Malfoy ?** Chercha James.

J'arquais un sourcil, et Scarlett affichait un visage surpris.

 **\- De moi ?** Fit-elle.

 **\- Non. Il parle de ton frère,** soupira Lily.

James avait un sourire victorieux, ma mère chercha des réponses dans mes yeux mais je lui faisais comprendre de laisser courir.

 **\- Donc toi et Scorpius ?** Essaya Scarlett trop curieuse.

 **\- Y a rien,** déclara Lily.

 **\- Macguire vous a vu à Manchester,** fit James en remuant les sourcils.

 **\- Oh tu sors avec le frère de Scarlett ?** Demanda innocemment ma mère.

 **\- Mon frère a une copine,** trancha Scar.

 **\- Non ! Je ne sors pas avec, Hermione bref. On n'est pas amis.**

 **\- Je préférais pourtant que tu sortes avec lui que ce crétin de Londubat,** signala James.

Je secouais la tête pour que ma mère évite de poser des questions.

 **\- C'est pas parce qu'il y a un gardien qu'on peut pas marquer de but,** sourit mon cousin.

 **\- Tu es lourd James,** râla Lily.

 **\- Mon frère a une copine, il ne la tromperais jamais,** renchérit Scarlett en fronçant des sourcils.

Si c'était bien quelque chose que Scarlett ne supportait pas c'était l'adultère. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi ça l'angoissait autant mais elle était vraiment à cheval là-dessus. Ma copine avait l'air vraiment tendu vis à vis de la conversation qui était mis en place. Un silence s'installait où James cherchait sa soeur avec des jeux de regard. Ma mère rompit ce moment gênant :

 **\- On va réserver le chalet après Noël.**

 **\- C'est cool ! Qui vient ?** Demanda Lily.

 **\- Un chalet où ça ?** Questionna Scarlett.

 **\- Je pourrais pas venir, je réviserais,** informais-je alors que James c'était retourné vers ma mère.

Ma mère me faisait les gros yeux, et Scarlett se pinçait les lèvres.

 **\- C'est un chalet dans les Alpes, quand on était plus jeune on y allait tout les ans,** expliqua mon cousin à Scar.

 **\- Rose tu peux venir,** fit ma mère contrariée. **Il y aura sûrement que Harry et Ginny.**

 **\- Pas les Crivey ?** S'étonna ma cousine.

 **\- Non Denis et Charlotte n'ont pas la tête à ça.**

Les parents de Charlie ne relâchaient pas la pression. Ils étaient beaucoup trop inquiet pour l'éventuel procès qui allait avoir lieu entre Charlie et Edward Nott. Voyant l'air dépité de Lily et James ma mère rajouta :

 **\- Bien sûre, Charlie et Sam sont les bienvenus. Rose je voudrais que tu viennes.**

 **\- Ça pourrait être cool Rosie, ça fait longtemps qu'on t'a pas vu chuté des pistes vertes,** taquina James.

 **\- Je te préviens que je sais bien skier,** clarifiais-je. **Mais j'ai trop de boulot.**

 **\- Je suis sûre que ça ferait plaisir à Scarlett de venir,** essaya Hermione.

 **\- Ouais carrément !** S'exclama Lily en donnant un coup de coude à l'intéressée. **Je veux te botter le cul en hors-piste.**

Scarlett souriait et se grattait le haut du crâne.

 **\- Je ne peux pas laisser Rose ici, et certainement pas Louann. Je sais qu'elle sera seule, et ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de la laisser.**

 **\- Rosie va venir,** déclara James.

 **\- Je dois bosser,** répétais-je lassée.

 **\- Si Charlie vient, Parkinson va forcément rappliquer,** fit Lily qui ne prenait pas du tout en compte ce que je disais.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

 **\- Scarlett, si tu es inquiète pour ton amie tu peux aussi l'inviter pour les vacances. Le chalet a vu passer toute la famille Weasley. Une personne de plus ou de moins, on en verra pas la différence,** souriait ma mère.

 **\- Tu as qu'à prendre tes devoirs et tout ton bordel pour réviser là-bas,** fit Lily. **Pour une fois qu'on peut être au chalet sans être trente. Allez Rose !**

 **\- Albus ne pourra pas venir, il sera à Poudlard,** informa Hermione. **Comme Hugo.**

À la mention de mon frère, je m'arrêtais sur l'image de Cassandra. Du fait que mon frère ne répondait pas à une seule de mes lettres. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il foutait à Poudlard, mais de ce que j'avais remarqué c'était qu'il était très en colère. Et n'aidait pas Cassandra. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait dans la tête mais il fallait que quelqu'un le secoue.

 **\- Je ne veux pas y aller sans Rose, et je ne pense pas que Louann sera enchantée de venir,** déclara Scarlett tristement.

 **\- Allez Rose ! Tu vois bien que Malfoy veut venir,** lança James avec un grand sourire.

Scarlett reprenait une bouchée. Je la fixais, je savais qu'elle était à l'aise avec ma famille. Qu'elle aimait partager des moments avec eux, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais eu dans sa propre famille. Ma copine cachait bien ses émotions, et je savais que ça lui aurait fait plaisir. Je me sentais légèrement coupable de lui priver de quelque chose d'aussi plaisant. Derrière elle je voyais le regard insistant de Lily qui me faisait plusieurs signes de tête pour montrer Scarlett.

 **\- Je veux bien.**

 **\- Yes !** Firent les Potter à l'unissons en se tapant les mains.

 **\- Ça fera vraiment plaisir à ton père que tu viennes, Rose,** souriait ma mère.

 **\- Tu es sûre de toi ?** Me demanda Scarlett.

Je me rapprochais de son visage pour laisser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

 **\- Oui,** chuchotais-je avant de me retourner vers ma famille. **Une seule condition, je ne veux pas que vous me forciez à faire des activités si je révise.**

 **\- Oui Rosie, tu pourras faire ta rabat-joie,** rigola James.

Ma mère souriait en partant chercher le dessert.

 **\- Je ne sais pas comment je vais convaincre Louann,** réfléchissait Scar.

 **\- Un conseil, ne dit surtout pas qu'il y a notre famille,** fit Lily. **En fait ne mentionne personne. Peut être juste Charlie et Rose.**

 **\- D'ailleurs tu sais skier Scar ? C'est pas un truc trop moldu pour toi,** défia James.

 **\- Ah ah ah,** fit Scarlett plein de sarcasme. **Si c'est bien la seule chose que Lou sait faire c'est de m'apprendre des traditions moldus. Elle m'emmenait souvent à Aspen.**

 **\- Évidement toujours dans la démesure,** se moqua Lily alors que ma copine levait les yeux au ciel.

Le reste du repas tournait autour de nos prochaines vacances au ski. Lily et James n'arrêtaient pas de défier Scarlett pour une multitude de chose. Lily voulait vraiment botter le cul de Louann si elle venait. On s'échangeait de nombreux souvenir, et gamelles sur les pistes.

Après le repas ma mère et moi partions chercher le thé pour passer dans le salon. Ma mère avait encore un appel et me fit signe d'apporter le plateau. Tout en me dirigeant vers le salon, je piquais un petit biscuit. James, Lily et Scarlett étaient entrain de parler de je ne sais quoi, et j'espérais secrètement que ce ne soit pas le Quidditch.

Je m'asseyais lentement à côté de ma copine après avoir poser le thé.

 **\- Je suis pas d'accord, je respecte Charlie. Vraiment, mais elle ne se rend pas compte de l'impact que ça à pour sa famille,** fit mon cousin.

J'arquais un sourcil en buvant une gorgée de mon thé.

 **\- C'est compliqué tu le sais James, et puis elle réfléchit. Elle va se décider, je suis sûre qu'on aura bientôt sa réponse,** lança Lily.

 **\- Sam n'en dort plus,** clarifia James. **Elle s'en veut déjà d'avoir mit Charlie à part, et encore plus de ne pas avoir pu aider sa petite soeur dés le départ. Si Charlie pouvait donner clairement sa réponse à Hermione et Sam, tout serait plus simple pour le procès.**

 **\- Elle en a conscience,** fit Scarlett légèrement irrité. **Mais tu es pas à sa place, tu ne peux pas la forcer à se dépêcher. Tu es pas avec nous James, et tu sais pas ce qu'elle vit. À chaque match c'est le même cirque, des journalistes de malheurs qui lui posent une montagne de question, et en plus de ça Louann est du même avis que Sam et Hermione. Elle a droit de prendre son temps pour décider, si c'est bien la chose qu'on peut lui donner c'est du temps.**

Scarlett soupirait agacé de s'être facilement emporté. Elle fit un signe de main pour calmer le jeu.

 **\- Charlie est loin d'être conne, et je pense que c'est beaucoup plus dur pour elle que sa famille. Elle en prend plein la gueule par deux salopes de notre équipe, et en plus elle a déjà croisé cet enfoiré d'Edward Nott,** rajouta Scarlett.

 **\- Elle sait les conséquences de ses actes, mais comme le dit Scarlett elle a besoin de temps. Et en ce moment elle en a pas des masses. On est surbooké, et y a pas un jour où quelqu'un vient pas la faire chier ou mentionné son viol,** précisa Lily.

 **\- C'était plus facile à Poudlard quand Edward fermait sa gueule à Azkaban,** concluait Scarlett.

James fermait les yeux doucement puis hochait la tête. Je ne savais pas si mon cousin était d'accord ou non. Mais il avait l'air d'accepter les arguments de Lily et Scar. Ma mère arrivait et se servait de son thé, les discutions redevenaient plus légère. Lily était assise à côté de moi à ma droite et n'arrêtait pas de toucher nerveusement son téléphone. Elle semblait vraiment ailleurs. Je me penchais vers elle discrètement :

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **\- Rien,** fit-elle en sortant de ses pensées.

 **\- Tu attends un texto ?** Demandais-je soucieuse.

 **\- Euh... Non, c'est juste que... Bref Rose laisse tomber,** souriait-elle.

Je fronçais des sourcils et posais ma main sur la sienne. Lily me donnait un petit sourire avant de se concentrer sur la conversation en place. Ce qui était bien, c'est que vu que ma mère était là, on ne parlait pas pendant mille ans de Quidditch, et ça c'était pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Mon père et Harry étaient finalement rentrés plus tôt que prévu, j'avais donc pu voir mon père. Et je l'avouais il m'avait beaucoup manqué. Le reste de l'après midi se passait bien, et ma tante Ginny nous avait rejoint. James était partie peu de temps après pour aller voir Fred. On avait parlé pendant longtemps sur le pas de la porte. Scarlett enroulait son écharpe en regardant plusieurs fois si elle n'avait rien oublié.

 **\- Essayez d'aller voir Hugo,** fit une énième fois ma mère.

 **\- Je t'assure maman, on a vraiment essayé mais il fait son gamin et refuse de nous parler.**

 **\- Peut être qu'il se sent seul à Poudlard depuis que vous êtes plus là,** tenta Ron.

Scarlett ricana amèrement derrière moi. Je levais les yeux au ciel en me tournant vers elle, elle en profita pour prendre la parole :

 **\- C'est sûrement pas ça le problème. D'après mes amis, il se porte très bien avec son équipe et se croit un peu comme un dieu du Quidditch.**

Mon père avait l'air plutôt fière alors que Ginny roulait des yeux en lui donnant un coup de coude.

 **\- Il n'aide pas Cassandra,** lança Lily sans ménagement. **J'aime beaucoup Hugo, mais alors là je le reconnais plus du tout, il agit comme un parfait trou du cul. Il ne répond plus à nos lettres, les fois où l'un de nous va à Pré-Au-Lard il bouge pas son cul pour venir nous voir.**

Harry regardait sa fille assez insistant pour son langage ce qui fit sourire ma copine.

 **\- Il tient ça de son père,** tacla gentiment Ginny.

Mon père se retourna pour donnait un coup de coude à ma tante.

 **\- Je te permet pas, et puis j'étais jeune, beaucoup plus que Hugo actuellement... J'irais lui parler,** annonça mon père.

 **\- Je suis pas sûre que ça changera grand chose,** décrétais-je en baissant les yeux.

Je sentais leurs regards sur moi. C'était lourd, pesant. Je soupirais et remettais mon sac à main parfaitement sur mon épaule avant de remonter la tête vers eux.

 **\- Bref, j'essayerais d'aller le voir, seule. Peut être qu'il m'écoutera,** essayais-je.

Ma mère avait l'air ravis de ma proposition et me prenait dans ses bras. Lily ouvrait la porte d'entrée et on sentait déjà le froid s'installer. Mon père me serrait le plus possible en me répétant au moins six fois qu'il était fière de moi et que je pouvais revenir à la maison quand je voulais. Je saluais le reste de ma famille avant de quitter ma maison familiale. J'étais bien emmitouflée dans mes vêtements chauds, et faisais le chemin de mon allée à côté de ma copine.

 **\- On te ramène Rose ?** Demanda Lily.

 **\- Ça va vous faire un sacré détour tu es au courant,** annonçais-je.

Scarlett se pinçait les lèvres en attendant si oui ou non je rentrais avec elles. Je soupirais légèrement en secouant la tête.

 **\- C'est pas raisonnable, je vais prendre le réseau de cheminée pour aller au Chaudron Baveur puis un taxi.**

 **\- Ok comme tu veux, Malfoy je t'attend dans la voiture car je me les cailles,** lança Lily en me disant au revoir.

Je regardais ma cousine rentrer dans la voiture avant de me tourner vers Scarlett. Elle cachait encore sa déception, mais je savais ce qu'elle pensait. Je le savais depuis le temps maintenant. J'avançais vers elle d'un pas très lent. Elle me faisait un sourire triste. De la vapeur s'échappait de sa bouche, il faisait vraiment froid.

 **\- Quatre ans,** murmurait-elle une fois que j'étais assez proche d'elle.

Elle évitait de me regarder dans les yeux, mais même dans le noir je savais qu'elle avait ce visage anéantie, je savais que le bleu de ses yeux étaient pétillants. Scarlett abordait toujours un sourire parfaitement maîtrisé. J'allais parler mais elle me coupa avant :

 **\- Ne dis rien. Car je sais ce que tu vas dire et ça ne m'enchante pas. Tu vas me dire que je te manque et que tu m'aimes mais que tu sais pas quand est-ce que tu auras du temps, alors ne dis rien et on verra à ce moment précis. J'ai pas envie que tu me donnes une date pour l'annuler en suite. Tu sais comme je suis, et je m'énerverais, je serais en colère. Alors on fait comme si on avait pas de plan. Et on verra. J'ai quatre ans à attendre donc, j'attend.**

Une boule gagnait le haut de mon estomac, elle grandissait en moi me faisait même mal au coeur au passage. Scarlett n'avait pas dit ça méchamment, loin de là. Mais j'étais ennuyée par ses paroles. D'autant plus que j'avais la confirmation que c'était mon emploie du temps qui poser le plus de problème. Je la regardais pendant un petit moment, le froid nous gagnait mais on ne bougeait pas.

 **\- Je tiens à toi, je ferais tout pour pas te perdre,** chuchota Scarlett en posant ses lèvres sur ma joue.

Je fixais ses yeux bleus pendant un court instant avant de passer une main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer dans une longue étreinte. Ma main passait lentement sous ses cheveux pour caresser l'arrière de sa tête. Je sentais le corps de Scarlett se compresser contre le mien, elle me laissait quelques baisers sur le visage. Je humais une dernière fois son odeur de vanille avant qu'elle ne se sépare de moi. Ma copine me prit le menton d'une main pour m'embrasser. C'était doux et passionné. Scarlett fit un pas en arrière tout en me regardant. Elle monta dans la voiture.

Je passais une main sur mon visage. Je n'aimais pas avoir autant d'émotion différente en moi, ça me bousculait et j'avais l'impression de faire des choix vraiment merdique. Je secouais la tête pour me diriger vers le pub de Godric's Hollow.

Après plus d'une heure, j'arrivais à l'appartement. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Louann ait fait à manger, mais je m'attendais pas à ça non plus. Je posais délicatement mon sac sur le côté de la porte et marchais en sa direction. Elle se retourna vers moi, je remarquais des taches de plusieurs couleurs sur ses mains, et même sur ses joues. Lou avait les cheveux un petit peu ébouriffé, et vu les marques de café qu'il y avait sur la table basse je me doutais qu'elle était ultra caféiné. Louann leva les mains en l'air.

 **\- Alors ok je vais passer pour une tarée, quoi que vu que tu m'as vu pisser le sang plus d'une fois je pense que tu me prends déjà pour une tarée mais ! Car y a un mais j'ai fait un truc de dingue aujourd'hui. Je me faisais chier, mes plans ont été annulé avec Charlie, elle devait voir une amie de son équipe. Bref ! J'ai acheté un tableau, pourquoi tu vas me demander ! Ah. Ah !**

Elle avait débité ça tellement rapidement que je n'avais pas tout compris. Et surtout d'une façon trop dramatique. Quand je pense que c'était elle qui se foutait de la gueule de Lily. Je gardais ma réflexion pour moi et faisais un pas vers elle.

 **\- Alors voilà, j'ai aussi utilisé ton imprimante, tu as plus de papier, et ni d'encre.**

 **\- Quoi mais ?**

Je me coupais toute seule. Ça ne servait à rien de dire quelque chose, je soupirais avant qu'elle ne continue :

 **\- J'ai fait un tableau de tout les indices que j'ai pu rassembler dans mon enfance ou bien avec le Memoria. J'ai prit aussi les gens du ministère, ou bien ceux qui ont pu y travaillé au moment de ma naissance, et aussi j'ai fait en fonction du fait qu'ils avait une famille et des yeux similaires au mien. Et bam ! Voilà le résultat.**

Je la regardais inquiète. Elle avait l'air vraiment dans tout ses états, et je n'étais pas sûre que ce n'était que le café. Louann attendait ma réaction, j'étais vraiment préoccupée. Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser toute seule. Charlie aurait pu au moins nous prévenir qu'elle ne passerait pas la journée avec elle. Je serais rentrée plus tôt. Je tournais ma tête vers son tableau puis arquait un sourcil.

 **\- Harry ? Vraiment ?**

 **\- Ça m'enchante pas ok, mais il a à peu près les mêmes yeux que moi, il est brun, et en plus il a toujours travaillé au ministère.**

Son tableau était un peu en bordel pour moi, mais je remarquais la logique de Louann. Je lisais les annotations en silence. Et passais sur chacune des photos qu'elle avait pu trouver. Je voyais une multitude de nom, des gens que je connaissais brièvement. Il y en avait au moins une vingtaine. J'étais un peu choqué, et à la fois perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'elle comptait faire après ça ?

 **\- Tu comptes aller voir chacun de ces hommes pour leur demander ?**

Elle claquait ses phalanges en me pointant du doigt. Un éclair était passé dans ses yeux.

 **\- C'est une super idée ça !** S'exclama-t-elle.

 **\- Non mais Louann ! Je disais pas ça pour que tu le fasses. Bref, évite de faire ça. Tu peux pas te pointer dans leur vie et tout bousculer.**

Ma colocataire fronçait des sourcils, ses yeux étaient devenus sombre tout d'un coup.

 **\- L'un d'entre eux a foutu en l'air la vie de Pansy et la mienne, et pourtant il n'y avait aucune retenue** , trancha-t-elle.

 **\- Louann, ne soit pas si con que lui alors.**

Elle arquait un sourcil, et j'avalais ma salive. Je plissais des yeux en souriant gênée.

 **\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire,** tentais-je.

Louann passa devant moi, elle croisa ses bras sur le devant de sa poitrine. Elle fixait son tableau en silence. Je me mettais à côté d'elle en essayant de comprendre ses réelles motivations. Elle allait encore plus souffrir en comprenant que son père n'avait pas voulu d'elle, ne voulait pas d'elle même actuellement. Car il était au courant, il aurait pu se manifester après des années.

 **\- Je suis sûre qu'il est là,** marmonna-t-elle.

Je tournais la tête en regardant Louann. Elle semblait vraiment dans ses pensées, elle analysait chacune des photos. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi investie. Si elle s'était mise dans ses études comme dans son projet fou de retrouver son père, elle aurait pu avoir des notes de malade au A.S.P.I.C.

Lou semblait même triste par moment. Elle ne s'arrêterait pas avant de savoir, elle était déterminé à comprendre la totale de cette histoire. Pourquoi son père était partie, et pourquoi sa mère l'avait laisser aussi jeune. Je reprenais une courte respiration, et tournais sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche avant de prononcer mes prochaines paroles :

 **\- Tu pourrais simplement aller demander à ta mère.**

Louann se retourna vers moi. Elle ne disait rien, mais je ne savais pas à quoi elle pensait. J'attendais devant elle une réponse qui ne venait jamais. Elle était comme sur off. Après plusieurs minutes, je posais une main sur son épaule et laissais un baiser sur sa joue. Louann clignait plusieurs fois des yeux, en me fixant intensément. Elle s'humidifia les lèvres.

 **\- Je vais dormir, tu devrais faire pareil,** conseillais-je en allant vers ma chambre.

 **Point de vue de Edgard Krum.**

 **\- Je n'aurais pas cru qu'il y est autant de pari dans l'enceinte de l'école. Tu crois que les profs tolèrent ça ?** Me demanda Cassy Ann.

Elle était face à moi, et regardait des élèves dans notre salle commune. Je posais le livre que je lisais pour tourner la tête vers eux. Plusieurs garçons de Durmstrang échangeaient de la monnaie auprès d'un élève de notre année. J'avais entendu plusieurs jeunes en parler dans les couloirs, et c'était pas de simple pari. Enfin je voulais dire par là, que les gens pouvaient parier sur n'importe quoi. Combien de point récolterait un champion, ou bien quel sort ils utiliseraient, qui gagnerait. On pouvait même parier sur des blessures futurs. Apparemment il y avait un élève de Durmstrang qui avait parier sur la mort de Cassandra. Ces paris m'énervaient, me soulaient.

Je contournais les yeux pour me reporter à ma copine.

 **\- Je ne sais pas si les profs tolèrent ça, mais dans l'absolu ils ne font pas de mal,** déclarais-je.

Un groupe de fille de cinquième année passait à côté de nous en gloussant, avant de se pavaner devant les élèves de Durmstrang. Cassy Ann soupirait en fermant son manuel, puis rangeait sa plume.

 **\- Le tournoi aurait été vraiment plus fun s'il y avait les filles,** avoua Cassy Ann en méprisant les autres filles.

Je regardais ma salle commune avant de fixer les bougies sur la table.

 **\- Alexie aurait organisé des fêtes du tonnerre, et Louann aurait botté le cul de n'importe quel mec prétentieux de cette salle,** ajouta-t-elle.

 **\- Scarlett aurait pu être championne,** souriais-je en me faisant des films.

 **\- Weasley l'aurait jamais laissé faire,** rigolait Cassy Ann.

Je souriais à son aveu, je ne connaissais pas énormément Rose, mais c'était sûre qu'elle aurait refusé. Des rires éclataient plus loin, et une élève de septième année voulait mettre de la musique. Je roulais des yeux en refermant mes bouquins.

 **\- Y en a qui ont vraiment pas comprit qu'on a des A.S.P.I.C. a réviser,** siffla Cass'.

Je me levais en mettant mes affaires dans mon sac, ma copine faisait la même chose que moi. Sans un mot on sortait tout les deux de la salle commune. On sortait des cachots rapidement pour remonter les escaliers. Je m'appuyais sur une rambarde avec Cassy Ann en face de moi. Les escaliers magique nous montaient à plusieurs étages supérieur. J'étais bien, enfin je l'étais quand j'étais seul avec Cassy Ann. J'avais toujours voulu être ici sans mon frère, mais maintenant j'avais l'impression que l'atmosphère était différent. Je ne voulais pas analysé la situation mais cette année nous faisait régresser. Alexie avait changer les règles l'an dernier en invitant les gens des autres maisons à la dernière fête annuelle des Serpentards. On avait pu voir une réelle fraternité entre les maisons face à Salem. Et là, Merlin. Ce n'était plus une question de Quidditch, qui gagnait la coupe mais tout devenait une compétition. Les cours, les activités, les fêtes, et même la popularité. L'atmosphère de cette année craignait vraiment.

L'escalier s'arrêta ce qui me fit sortir de mes pensées. Cassy se décalait de la rambarde pour prendre le chemin de la bibliothèque. Elle se retournait plusieurs fois pour voir si je suivais bien. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui laisser plusieurs sourires. On longeait plusieurs couloirs tout les deux, un couple de Poufsouffle était entrain de se bécoter contre un mur. Cassy Ann se retournait encore une fois pour mimait un vomissement, un petit rire s'échappait de moi. On allait bientôt arriver à la bibliothèque. Trois garçons de Durmstrang arrivaient face à nous, dans le lot il y avait Leonid leur champion. Le plus grand s'inclinait devant Cassy Ann ce qui la fit s'arrêter, elle arquait un sourcil en le regardant de haut en bas.

 **\- Me feriez vous l'honneur de venir au bal de Noël avec moi ?** Demanda le mec.

Je croisais les bras en souriant.

 **\- Pardon je n'ai pas très bien compris ?** Se moqua Cassy Ann.

Il répéta un nouvelle fois avec un sourire. Ma copine le faisait marcher et lui demandait de bien vouloir répéter une nouvelle fois. Je me raclais la gorge en étouffant un rire alors que l'élève de Durmstrang répétait sa phrase une cinquième fois. Agacé il se retournait vers ses amis en demandant en bulgare s'il disait quelque de faux. Leonid me regardait à la fois amusé et sur la réserve.

 **\- Oh ! Tu me demandes de venir au bal ?** S'étonna faussement Cassy Ann. **Pas possible.**

Elle me prenait la main pour reprendre notre chemin. Le garçon râlait et le troisième prit la parole :

 **\- Krum !**

Je me retournais et fit un signe de tête.

 **\- Comment va ton frère ?** Demanda-t-il.

 **\- Omer,** siffla Leonid.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils ne comprenant pas son intention.

 **\- J'ai fait un pari,** annonça Omer en s'approchant de moi. **Finalement je pense que je vais être riche cette année. J'ai fait deux paris réellement.**

Il levait son index à hauteur de son visage.

 **\- Le premier, que ton frère se ridiculise en tant qu'attrapeur, il pourrait d'ailleurs disparaître mystérieusement.**

 **\- De quoi tu parles ?** Demandais-je lassé.

 **\- J'ai des sources, mais je ne suis pas sûre que toute la Bulgarie soit heureux de la venu d'un nouveau Krum dans leur équipe. Surtout pas simplement car il a le sang d'un Krum dans ses veines. Pas après ton cher papa Viktor.**

Je reprenais une longue respiration, je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait. Mais son regard était haineux, et Omer se jouait de moi. Je gardais mon calme en ne brisant notre duel de regard. Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, Omer leva son deuxième doigts.

 **\- Mon deuxième pari est plutôt facile. Votre petite blonde qui vous sert de champion va finir en charpie. Victoire à Durmstrang, bye bye blondie.**

 **\- Elle est plus forte que tu peux t'en douter,** déclarais-je neutre.

 **\- Ah ah laisse moi rire, a-t-elle découvert l'indice de la prochaine tâche ? Ou bien elle est toujours entrain caresser la tête de ses cheveux ailés imaginaire ?** Se moqua bruyamment Omer.

 **\- Omer, arrête,** insista Leonid.

 **\- C'est une moins que rien, vous avez choisie une championne qui va faire couler votre école.**

 **\- Si ce n'est rien à vos yeux alors pourquoi vous lui mettez autant d'importance, pourquoi vous parlez tout le temps d'elle ?** Répliquais-je d'un coup.

Omer se sentait peut-être con car il ne disait rien. Il me regardait juste avec ses fichus yeux sombres. Leonid s'approchait de lui pour le décaler de moi.

 **\- Leonid va l'écraser à un moment donner, elle ne pourra même plus pleurer. Ça sera lui le champion,** déclara Omer.

 **\- Qu'il soit champion, et que vous ne foutiez la paix,** siffla Cassy Ann derrière moi.

Omer n'était pas ravis de l'intervention de Cassy Ann et s'approcha d'elle. Je fis un pas sur le côté, et Leonid plaçait une main sur le torse de son ami. Il l'invita à partir devant avec l'autre type. Après un moment de silence, les deux élèves de Durmstrang partaient en nous fusillant du regard.

 **\- Tu ne devrais pas tolérer que ton école alimente les conflits entre les champions. Calme tes amis,** conseillais-je à Leonid.

 **\- Je ne veux pas faire de mal à Cassfollasse,** lança-t-il très sérieusement.

 **\- Cassandra,** dis-je entre les dents.

Il hocha la tête en faisant un pas en arrière. Leonid me fit un signe de tête avant de partir dans le couloir. Je me retournais vers Cassy Ann qui m'attendait, elle soufflait dépité de la situation.

 **\- Et bah, heureusement que tu es pas aller à Durmstrang. Tu serais devenu vraiment un gros con,** rigolait-elle.

 **\- Merci, je prend ça pour un compliment,** riais-je légèrement.

On arrivait bientôt tout les deux dans la bibliothèque. Je n'aimais pas avoir des altercations avec les autres élèves. J'étais beaucoup plus à mon aise quand je n'étais pas avec les gens. Je pense que je serais plus sociable si les gens étaient moins cons. Mais bon on avait loin d'avoir ce qu'on voulait. On avait à peine passé l'entrée que la vieille Madame Pince nous fit signe de nous taire. Cassy Ann roulait des yeux. Ma copine allait chercher des livres alors que je passais derrière les élèves.

Je longeais les bibliothèques, et voulais prendre une allée pour choisir un manuel. Silencieusement, je penchais ma tête sur le côté. Mes doigts caressaient la petite planche de travail qui se trouvait au bas des bibliothèques. Je faisais mon chemin dans cette allée.

Je ne voulais pas la surprendre, ou lui faire peur. Je me raclais la gorge avant de parler :

 **\- Tu es toute seule Cassandra ?**

Elle leva la tête puis chercha mes yeux. Je voyais derrière elle, des feuilles à moitié remplie, et ses doigts tachés par l'encre. Je lui faisais un sourire pour la mettre le plus à l'aise possible. Cassandra attrapait le pendentif qu'elle avait autour du cou pour jouer avec. Je m'appuyais contre la planche de travail et continuais à la fixer. Son pendentif n'était autre que le petit tube en or qu'elle avait récupéré durant la première tache.

 **\- Tu vas bien ?** Demandais-je prudement.

 **\- Edgard ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

Je me retournais pour apercevoir Bo arriver avec des manuels.

 **\- Salut, vous avez trouver la solution pour la prochaine épreuve ?** Questionnais-je en les regardant chacune leur tour.

Bo me faisait les gros yeux, et secouait la tête légèrement. Cassandra me regardait tristement en baissant les yeux sur le bouquin en face d'elle.

 **\- Non on révisait juste pour les A.S.P.I.C.,** clarifia Bo. **C'est très important cet examen.**

Je voyais qu'elle était insistante. J'avais compris entre les lignes. Cassandra n'était pas prête pour la prochaine épreuve, et apparement devait commencer à paniquer. Cassy Ann arrivait derrière moi.

 **\- Putain je te cherchais,** fit-elle en s'approchant. **Bo, Blondie.**

Cassy pointait du doigt le tube en or de Cassandra.

 **\- Tu as trouver l'indice ? Une coéquipière de Malfoy est pote avec Delanoë, elle peut surement avoir des infos,** lança ma copine.

 **\- Je ne veux pas tricher. Bref ce n'est pas grave pour le moment,** tenta Cassandra en se remettant dans ses devoirs.

Bo, Cassy Ann et moi-même s'échangions plusieurs regards. Cassy Ann roula des yeux en soupirant avant de trainer une chaise pour s'asseoir non loin de la préfet de Serdaigle.

 **\- On peut peut-être se penchait tout les quatre sur le sujet,** déclarais-je en m'asseyant à côté de Cassandra.

 **\- Je ne veux pas y penser pour l'instant, s'il vous plaît,** insista-t-elle.

Bo regardait Cassandra inquiète. Ma copine levait les mains en l'air la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte. Un silence s'installait, je ne voulais pas partir. Je ne savais pas comment aider Cassandra. À quoi servait ce tube ? L'atmosphère était pesante. Bo intervenait devant ce silence :

 **\- Vous allez tout les deux au bal de Noël ?**

 **\- Je lui ai pas encore demander, mais je suis sûre que Edgard se fera un plaisir de venir avec moi,** fit Cassy Ann en touchant mon dos du bout de ses pieds.

Je me tournais vers elle avec un sourire qu'elle me rendait. Je fis un signe de tête pour confirmer ses dires.

 **\- Et toi Bo, tu y vas avec qui ?** Demandais-je.

 **\- Je ne sais pas pour l'instant. Personne ne m'a demandé.**

 **\- J'ai deux trois mecs qui pourraient être intéressé,** fit ma copine.

 **\- Euh non merci, je vais me débrouiller,** rigolait-elle gênée.

 **\- Comme tu le sens.**

Cassy Ann prenait un livre dans son sac pour se plongeait dedans. Je fixais toujours Cassandra alors que Bo était non loin d'elle entrain de recopier des formules et équations. Avec beaucoup d'appréhension je posais une main sur le bras de la Serdaigle.

 **\- Tu vas y aller avec quelqu'un ?** Chuchotais-je. **Au bal de Noel je veux dire.**

 **\- Avec qui tu veux que j'y aille Edgard,** fit Cassandra. **Personne ne voudra de moi.**

Cassandra remettait son pendentif sous sa chemise, et ramassait ses livres en quatrième vitesse. Je la regardais faire, Cassy Ann retirait les pieds de ma chaise pour la laisser passer. Ma copine arquait un sourcil en la suivant du regard. Bo soupirait avant de ranger plus tranquillement ses affaires.

 **\- Elle te parle un peu ?** Demandais-je à la Poufsouffle.

 **\- Non pas beaucoup. J'aime vraiment sa compagnie. Mais elle ne parle pas plus que ça. Et après la première tâche... Bref, je chercherais ce que je peux faire pour ce tube en or.**

 **\- Si tu as besoin d'aide, enfin... Je sais pas mais demande nous,** lançais-je.

Bo hocha la tête avant d'aller vers le début de l'allée. Elle se retournait vers moi avec une main sur la bibliothèque :

 **\- Tu n'étais pas amie avec elle, alors pourquoi tu l'aides ?** (Elle n'attendait pas ma réponse) **... Bref peu importe, passez une bonne soirée.**

Elle disparaissait. Je sentais le regard inquisiteur de Cassy Ann à mes côtés.

 **\- Donc ? Pourquoi tu es si investie au sujet de Cassandra ?** Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

 **\- Elle se fait malmené. J'ai l'impression que c'est le seule sujet où toute l'école est d'accord. Et puis même... Ce n'est pas juste elle n'a jamais demandé ça.**

Elle hochait la tête puis réfléchissait.

 **\- D'ailleurs je me demande qui a fait ça. De mettre le prénom de Scramender dans la coupe. Je sais que cette personne ou ces personnes ne seront pas renvoyés, mais une multitudes d'heures de colles me plairaient grandement. Surtout s'il s'avère perdre des points ou je ne sais quelle connerie qui ferait baisser leur compétition de malheur. Tu en penses quoi ?** Fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Je souriais quand elle me prit la main pour se mettre face à moi.

 **\- Excellente idée.**

 **Point de vue de Charlie Crivey.**

Le coup de sifflet retentissait. Je voyais rapidement mes coéquipières descendre vers le sol enneigé. Je donnais un coup de balai pour rejoindre les vestiaires. J'avais à peine posé un pied au sol que Scarlett arrivait vers moi. Elle attrapait mon menton et le côté de ma mâchoire. Je tournais délicatement la tête en fermant un oeil.

 **\- Putain, Louann va me tuer,** murmura-t-elle.

 **\- Tu l'as pas raté,** rigola Lily qui arrivé derrière.

 **\- C'est si moche que ça ?** Demandais-je sous l'inspection de Scarlett.

Lily haussait les épaules amusé, et je voyais Scarlett froncer des sourcils inquiète. Blanca passa derrière elles.

 **\- Tu restes toujours sexy Crivey, n'en fait pas un drame,** rigolait-elle.

Je souriais en lui balançant le souafle que j'avais garder entre les mains. Blanca le prit sur ses fesses. Elle ricana avec Lily avant de se diriger vers la porte des vestiaires.

 **\- Les cicatrices te donneront un côté bad girl,** rajouta Rivera en disparaissant derrière la porte.

Je souriais en tournant mon attention vers Scarlett. Elle avait l'air vraiment inquiète, voir désolée. Je posais ma main doucement sur son bras qui me tenait ma mâchoire. J'échangeais un sourire avec elle pour qu'elle se détende un peu.

 **\- Ça va Malfoy, c'est rien tu es juste trop douée et j'ai raté mon arrêt,** déclarais-je en serrant son bras.

 **\- J'aime pas te faire du mal tu vois, et là je pense sincèrement que Louann va tuer.**

 **\- C'est une petite plaie, dans une semaine tout ira mieux. Je vais mettre de la pommade et on en parle plus,** rassurais-je. **Allez vient je suis crevée, et je veux prendre une bonne douche.**

Malfoy hocha la tête avant de rentrer dans les vestiaires. Je repérais rapidement les Russes qui allaient dans la salle de musculation. J'avais planifié mes horaires pour évité toute activité avec ces deux là. Et pour l'instant ça roulait parfaitement. Je ne voulais pas les côtoyer plus que nécessaire. Lily sortait de sa douche rapidement et s'avançait vers moi alors que je venais juste de retirer mes protections de Quidditch. Elle se pencha vers moi, je levais la tête pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

 **\- Scarlett t'a vraiment pas loupé,** rigola-t-elle.

 **\- Tais toi,** riais-je.

Lily me laissait un bisou sur mon autre joue.

 **\- Je vous attend pas, j'ai dois passer à la bibliothèque avant de rentrer à la maison,** me lança-t-elle en se préparant.

Je hochais la tête en rangeant mes protections et mon balai. C'était bizarre, car j'étais toujours à fond dans le Quidditch, à mille pour-cent mais dès que l'entraînement se finissait je n'avais même plus la force de me changer. J'étais carrément crevée. Je ne savais même pas comment faisait Lily et Scarlett pour suivre leurs études à côté. Je retirais mon haut, et voyais que j'avais toujours ce putain de bleu sur l'abdomen. Quand je pense que ces satanés Russe m'avait envoyé un cognard y a deux jours. Rah! Des vrais connasses. Je secouais la tête et jetais ma tenue dans le panier à disposition. Je retirais toute mes affaires, les filles de l'équipe n'étaient pas là. Je me glissais sous ma serviette pour aller vers les douches.

À peine arrivée dans les douches, je croisais Scarlett entrain de se sécher les cheveux. Elle avait enfilé son jeans et son soutien-gorge. Elle fronçait des sourcils en me regardant.

 **\- Je te prend de la pommade au staff avant de rentrer,** annonça-t-elle en prenant une nouvelle fois mon visage dans ses mains.

Elle appuyait légèrement dessus, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de plisser des yeux en faisant un petit bruit avec ma langue.

 **\- Ça te fait mal ?**

 **\- Que quand tu appuis Scar, arrête de t'inquiéter on a vécu pire que ça,** rassurais-je.

Scarlett hocha la tête. On ne parlait pas vraiment de la Louisiane, encore moins des dernières 24h qu'on avait vécu là bas. Mais elle savait tout comme moi que cette petite plaie était ridicule avec tout ce qui c'était passer. Merde quoi, on avait réussi à survivre à un accident de voiture mais surtout à une merde pas possible avec les Sanchez.

La main de Scarlett descendait sur mon épaule nue pour la serrer. Elle me faisait un signe de tête, je savais qu'elle s'inquiétait. Et je savais que ce n'était pas seulement pour cette petite blessure. Je lui fis un sourire avant de me décaler pour aller prendre ma douche. Je rentrais dans l'une d'elle et refermais le rideau derrière moi. J'ouvrais le robinet, l'eau chaude glissa sur ma peau qui laissait de la vapeur s'échapper, mes muscles se détendaient à ce contact, je restais comme ça pendant quelques instants avant de commencer à me savonner.

Je souriais en entendant quelqu'un chantonnait sous la douche. J'étais légèrement surprise en comprenant que c'était Blanca, mais l'imaginer me faisait rire. Merde, en fait j'étais entrain de l'imaginer nue en chantant sous la douche. Je secouais la tête pour mettre mes idées au clair.

En étant la fille la plus maladroite de la terre, je faisais tomber mes lotions sur le sol de la douche. Blanca qui devait être à une douche de la mienne s'arrêta de chanter, je l'entendais maintenant rigoler.

 **\- J'imagine que c'est Crivey, il n'y a que toi qui peut être Gardienne de Quidditch et aussi gauche avec une paire de main,** se moqua-t-elle.

 **\- Ah ah, je t'assure que je peux être très adroite et manuelle quand je le veux,** défiais-je.

 **\- C'est une invitation ? Car je peux aisément venir dans ta cabine pour voir ce que ça donne,** joua-t-elle.

 **\- Peut être plus tard, j'ai peur que tu n'assures pas Rivera vu la fatigue.**

 **\- Des promesses, toujours des promesses,** rigola-t-elle.

Je secouais la tête en souriant. Après un quart d'heure, je sortais de la douche enroulé dans ma serviette. Rivera était sortie avant moi en mettant une serviette à la sortie de la douche pour éviter que je ne me casse la figure. Oui pour Blanca j'étais une princesse maladroite. J'arrivais vers les lavabos et Blanca était là entrain de se préparer en soutien-gorge. Je me séchais les cheveux et fixais le tatouage qu'elle avait dans le dos. Ça faisait plusieurs fois que je m'arrêtais dessus. C'était un tatouage noir qui longeait sa colonne vertébral. Une sorte de ligne ou de flèche qui allait jusqu'au bas de son dos, il y avait un cercle entre ses omoplates avec des axes qui ressemblait à une boussole des vents. Tout était très minimaliste.

 **\- Tu aimes ?**

Sa voix me sortait de ma contemplation, et je ne remarquais que maintenant qu'elle me regardait à travers le miroir.

 **\- Oui c'est très beau. J'adore,** avouais-je.

Elle souriait en remontant ses cheveux pour que je vois jusqu'où il montait. Il commençait au bas de sa nuque pour terminer au-dessus de ses fesses. Sa peau halé allait parfaitement avec la simplicité de son tatouage, les lignes de ses muscles rajoutaient quelque chose de vraiment sexy à ce dessin indélébile. Je me léchais les lèvres avant de faire un pas vers elle. J'étais vraiment fasciné par son tatouage, peut-être car il était simple. Simple mais beau. Sans m'en rendre compte je tendais mon bras et effleurais la peau nue de son dos pour faire la ligne de sa colonne vertébral. Mes doigts picotaient, et je sentais un frisson venant de sa part. Je retirais ma main et les yeux de Blanca rencontra les miens à travers la glace. Elle me lançait un sourire avant que je ne me décale vers les vestiaires.

 **\- Tu sais tu peux le dire hein,** lança-t-elle alors que j'étais à l'embrasure de la porte des douches.

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- Que je suis incroyablement sexy.**

Je riais en roulant des yeux.

 **\- Certainement pas, tu es déjà trop imbue de toi-même.**

 **\- Mais tu m'aimes trop,** dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

 **\- Mais bien sûre,** soufflais-je.

Je me dirigeais vers les vestiaires pour me changer. Une fois fait, Blanca et moi marchions toute les deux hors du campus. On se séparait pour se diriger vers nos appartements respectifs. Il était à peine 19h, et aujourd'hui les filles n'avaient pas de cours alors je devais sûrement les retrouver à l'appartement.

J'ouvrais la porte et jetais mon sac de sport sur le côté. Lily traversait la pièce à vivre et me regardait en arquant un sourcil :

 **\- Range ton sac, Malfoy va te faire une réflexion.**

Je râlais avant de me pencher pour l'emmener dans ma chambre.

 **\- C'est fou quoi, elle a toujours vécu avec des gens pour lui faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Et en faite il s'avère que madame est carrément plus autonome que moi,** lançais-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Lily était derrière son ordinateur sur l'îlot. Elle ne levait pas la tête pour répondre :

 **\- En même temps, tu es carrément bordélique et tu es un bébé. Faut limite te faire à manger.**

 **\- Hey ! Je te permet pas, je sais cuisiner. C'est juste que Scarlett fait plein de chose trop bonne, j'en profite ! Qui n'en profiterait pas ?** Demandais-je en faisant un clin d'oeil.

 **\- Mmh mmh,** fit-elle concentré dans ses recherches.

Je roulais des yeux en prenant un jus dans le frigo. J'allais dans ma chambre et m'allongeais sur mon lit. Après seulement deux minutes à contempler le plafond je tendais mon bras pour attraper la télécommande de ma chaine hifi. Le CD se lançait tout seule et je pouvais profiter de la bonne musique.

Je fermais les yeux, j'allais sûrement m'endormir comme ça. Mais j'étais bien. Il n'y avait rien à part de la bonne musique. J'avais réussi à stopper les pensées négatives, j'avais arrêté de penser au procès pour le moment. Je pense que je donnerais ma réponse en Janvier, je prendrais du temps pendant la trêve hivernal de Quidditch pour réfléchir à tout ça. J'en profiterais pour être là pour Louann. Je ne savais pas où elle en était avec son père. Elle me mettait à l'écart.

J'ouvrais les yeux brutalement ! Je n'avais pas répondu au texto de Louann ! Je tendais mon bras pour atteindre mon téléphone qui était entre deux oreillers.

 **Lou à 16h03 :** _On se voit ce weekend pour ton prochain match de toute façon. :) Tu as parlé à ta soeur ? Ton cul me manque._

 **Charlie à 19h07 :** _Tu pouvais pas simplement dire que je te manquais ? ;) Je sens que battre les Pies ne sera pas si simple que j'aurais pu le penser. Non j'ai pas eu Sam._

Je me rallongeais sur le lit et posais mon portable sur mon ventre. Je ne cherchais pas à contacter ma soeur, je ne voulais pas lui parler pour l'instant. Je n'étais pas stupide, je savais que Sam m'avait tenu à l'écart du ministère pendant les vacances à cause de Nott. Et je savais qu'elle faisait ça pour me protéger, mais je détestais qu'on me mente. Et puis maintenant être dans la même pièce que Samantha était insupportable, elle me regardait comme si j'étais la personne la plus fragile de l'univers. Comme si elle devait me protéger. Colin était redevenu exécrable, comme quand il avait découvert pour Nott et moi. Et mes parents ? Et bien quand ils n'étaient pas entrain de crouler sous les dossiers de Gringotts, ils passaient leur temps à téléphoner à Hermione ou bien savoir si j'allais bien. J'étais rentrée à la maison la semaine dernière... Ma mère était entrain de pleurer dans son bureau. J'aurais voulu lui demander ce qu'il y avait mais j'avais compris toute seule. Je faisais souffrir ma famille. J'aurais dû tout garder pour moi, tout serait plus facile. Ma mère méritait d'être heureuse, elle nous avait accompagné dans chacune de nos passions, chacun de nos choix, dans nos études, elle nous épaulait. Et la seule chose que j'arrivais à faire c'est de la rendre triste.

Mon portable sonnait ce qui me sortait de mes pensées. Je le saisissais en l'apportant au-dessus du visage :

 **Rivera à 19h13 :** _Que dirais-tu de venir à la maison ce soir ?_

 **Rivera à 19h14 :** _En fait c'est un ordre. Ramène ton cul princesse. ;)_

 **Charlie à 19h14 :** _C'est dit avec tellement de gentillesse._

 **Rivera à 19h15 :** _Te fais pas désirer non plus._

 **Charlie à 19h16 :** _Tu me désires déjà bien assez. ;)_

Je m'asseyais au bout de mon lit et enfilais mes chaussures avant de sortir de ma chambre. Scarlett traversait la pièce à vivre avec un livre dans une main et son ordinateur dans l'autre. Elle marmonnait des choses inaudible. Je souriais en mettant mon manteau puis me dirigeais vers le frigo pour prendre un truc.

 **\- Tu sors Charlie ?** Demanda Lily.

 **\- Je vais voir Blanca,** informais-je en mangeant un gâteau.

Scarlett levait la tête de son livre pour me fixer. Elle abordait un air surpris avant de partir rapidement chercher quelque chose dans son sac à main. J'avais encore de la nourriture dans la bouche quand Malfoy se pointa juste devant moi.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Je t'ai prit de la pommade pour ta plaie,** annonça-t-elle en dévissant le tube.

Scarlett avait les mains chaude. Elle ne me demandait pas mon avis avant de prendre délicatement mon menton pour incliner ma tête d'un côté. Avec deux doigts elle caresserait ma peau en faisant des cercles réguliers, c'était froid et ça faisait mal par moment. Mais je sentais déjà un apaisement au niveau de ma pommette. Scarlett continuait et je jetais un oeil à son visage. Elle semblait détendu, ou alors elle était préoccupée, en tout cas elle était concentrée. Malfoy savait tellement être neutre.

 **\- Bah dis donc, j'aurais du me faire mal depuis longtemps. Tu aurais été à mes petits soins. La prochaine fois que tu me fais mal, choisie le dos. Je suis sûre que tu fais des massages de fou,** taquinais-je.

Lily lâchait un rire avant que Scarlett ait fini d'appliquer la crème. Elle me poussait légèrement.

 **\- Vas y dégage,** rigolait-elle.

 **\- En fait, je savais pas que tu avais choisie une option à côté du Quidditch,** lança Lily malicieusement.

 **\- Comment ça ?** Demandais-je en prenant mon écharpe.

 **\- Option langue espagnole avec Blanca Rivera,** rigolait-elle en mimant un mouvement de langue.

 **\- Tu es ignoble quand tu t'y mets,** m'amusais-je. **On est amie. Bon j'y vais à plus tard les filles.**

En fermant la porte, j'avais aperçu le visage renfrogné de Malfoy à la déclaration de Lily. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse des films et qu'elle le répète à Louann. Blanca était mon amie point final. Il n'y avait rien à dire là-dessus. J'aimais passer du temps avec elle, c'était reposant et amusant.

Ma main était encore en l'air après avoir frappé à la porte que Blanca avait déjà ouvert. Elle remuait l'un de ses sourcils et je me faisais un sourire de séductrice. Son bras était collé le long de sa porte.

 **\- Je savais que tu ne refuserais pas une proposition si alléchante,** jouait-elle.

 **\- Quelle est donc cette fabuleuse proposition ?** Lançais-je en faisant un pas dans son appartement.

Je passais devant elle sans être invité. Blanca resta un petit moment à la porte avant de la refermer pendant que je retirais mon manteau.

 **\- Me voir,** répondit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil. **Tu as faim ?**

Rivera était en jogging gris chiné et avait un large pull bleu marine en laine qui laissait apparaitre son épaule droite. Je me raclais la gorge en apercevant le haut de son tatouage quand elle allait derrière le plan de travail de sa cuisine.

 **\- Tu m'excuseras hein, mais j'avais pas prévu de faire un diner de dingue.**

 **\- T'inquiète je m'adapterais,** fis-je en appuyant mes coudes sur son bar.

 **\- C'est très élaboré tu verras, alors... Orange, banane, framboise, kiwi, noix de coco... Euh...** (Blanca avait la tête dans son frigo.) **Myrtille, fraise, ananas,** annonça-t-elle en glissant un dernier bol devant moi.

 **\- Que des fruits ?** Souriais-je.

 **\- Les fruits c'est sexy. Oh ! Ça pourrait faire un putain de slogan ça. Les fruits... C'est sexy,** fit-elle en croquant dans une fraise.

Blanca se lécha les lèvres lentement puis haussa un sourcil. Je roulais des yeux amusé en prenant l'un des fruits. Ma coéquipière prit un pack de bière dans le frigo pendant que j'emmenais les bols sur sa table-basse. Elle prit place sur son canapé en cuire et je fis la même chose. Blanca se mettait à l'aise en repliant ses pieds sous une couverture, je la suivais dans son geste et appuyais mon dos contre l'accoudoir pour être face à elle.

Blanca avait lancé de la musique et la conversation était un débat si oui ou non les Rolling Stones valait mieux que Led Zeppelin. Un long débat où nous étions pas d'accord, sur absolument rien quand moi j'adorais Wild Horses elle préférait Sympathy for The Devil. C'était un débat sans fin, car finalement on tournait autour du pot. Je pense sincèrement qu'elle aimait me contredire sur absolument tout.

 **\- Je suis pas d'accord !** S'exclama-t-elle après avoir manger un morceau d'ananas. **Led Zeppelin II, ça c'est un album de fou. En fait tu y connais rien.**

 **\- Non mais j'hallucine ! Les années 70 était parfait, l'album quatre était le meilleur,** m'exclamais-je.

 **\- On va arrêté de parler de musique,** rigolait-elle.

 **\- Alors j'ai ni droit de parler de musique, ni de parler de Quidditch. On va plus parler,** m'amusais-je en m'étirant pour prendre à manger.

 **\- On peut faire autre chose si tu préfères,** dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Je me pinçais les lèvres pour m'empêcher de sourire devant ses fausses avances. Car oui c'était forcément un jeu entre nous, rien de plus. C'était drôle et pas prise de tête. Je remettais la couverture convenablement sur nous, je sentais les pieds de Blanca frôler les miens. Ma coéquipière me regardait droit dans les yeux, je ne contournais pas son regard pendant que je prenais une gorgée de ma bière. Ses yeux étaient toujours hypnotisant, charbonneux. Ils dérivèrent sur mes lèvres après plusieurs minutes de silence. Je passais ma langue sur celles-ci.

 **\- Pourquoi tu as dû quitter l'entrainement plus tôt lundi ?** Demanda-t-elle.

Je baissais les yeux sur le goulot de ma bière et commençais à retirer nerveusement l'autocollant de la bouteille.

 **\- J'ai dû aller au ministère de la magie,** avouais-je.

 **\- Ça c'est bien passé ?**

Sa voix était toujours la même, je ne remarquais pas de la tristesse ou bien de la gêne. C'était vraiment appréciable. Je me mordillais les lèvres avant de répondre :

 **\- La femme qui s'occupe de tout ça avait besoin que je réponde à des questions en tout genre.**

 **\- D'accord.**

Blanca ne chercha pas plus loin, elle me fit un sourire sincère. Je jouais doucement à mordre ma lèvre inférieure. Ce n'était pas dérangeant d'être avec Blanca alors qu'elle savait ce qu'il se passait, enfin elle se doutait vu que la presse me faisait chier toute les fins de match. Ce n'était pas oppressant comme les autres personnes.

J'avais peur. Je voulais arrêté d'y penser mais j'avais peur de le recroiser encore une fois. Edward Nott n'était pas le genre de garçon à s'attaquer publiquement à une personne mais je ne supportais pas d'être dans la même pièce que lui. Sans comprendre j'avais porté le bout de mes doigts sur mes lèvres. Je fermais les yeux et inspirais profondément pour retirer cette affreuse sensation. Je ressentais encore sa main contre ma bouche. La poigne qu'il avait sur mes bras, sur mes seins. Respire. C'était du passer, ça ne pouvait pas recommencer. Il était loin maintenant. J'ouvrais les yeux et fixais le goulot de ma bouteille.

 **\- Hey, tu vas bien ?** Demanda Blanca en posant sa main sur mon genou.

Je levais la tête vers elle en me pinçant les lèvres tout en hochant faiblement la tête. Je ne savais pas ce que relevait mon visage mais mon amie paraissait cette fois-ci soucieuse. Je rompis le contacte visuel avec elle pour me focaliser sur sa main.

 **\- Je le connaissais avant, enfin tu sais en-dehors de Poudlard. On venait de la même ville, enfin...**

Ma mâchoire se contractait pendant que je cherchais mes mots. Ma tête était maintenu par ma paume de main qui reposait sur le dossier du canapé.

 **\- On vient de la même ville lui et moi. On ne peut pas dire qu'on a grandi ensemble, mais à partir de mes 14ans quand il a reçu le poste de manager des Faucons de Falmouth, je le voyais souvent.** (je me raclais la gorge) **... Il disait souvent que j'avais une culture de dingue de Quidditch qui l'aurait bien voulu me voir jouer... On était pas ami, enfin... Putain,** murmurais-je.

Blanca serra mon genou pour montrer qu'elle était là. J'évitais de la regarder. Mes lèvres vacillaient, et les pulsations de mon coeur me faisait mal. C'était des pincements de plus en plus désagréable.

 **\- Je sais pas pourquoi je raconte ça... Tout le monde dit que j'ai profité de lui. Qu'il m'a pistonné pour les recruteurs... Je sais pas, enfin c'est... Oui il m'en avait parlé, il voulait que je rencontre ses amis, il m'avait vu joué à Poudlard, enfin... J'avais confiance en lui. Je le connaissais.**

Inconsciemment l'une de mes mains me massait ma gorge devenu beaucoup trop noué. J'avalais ma salive difficilement.

 **\- Il faisait tellement sûre de lui. Il me souriait toujours quand on se voyait, et... Le soir même il m'avait aidé contre des petits branleurs moldus. Et après...**

Je levais la tête pour regarder un point insignifiant sur le côté du canapé. Les endroits où Edward m'avait touché se mirent à chauffer comme si on me brûlait au fer rouge. C'était une piqure de rappel. Comme si je ne devais jamais oublier aucun détail de cette soirée. Je me souvenais avoir tenté de me défendre, lui mordre la main qu'il avait posé sur ma bouche. Il était plus fort que moi. Pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Je l'avais aguiché ? Ça avait beau faire plus d'un an je me sentais toujours aussi mal, je ne voulais pas le revoir. Je ne voulais pas entendre sa voix. Je me remémorais sa putain de phrase : Ça va aller vite Charlotte, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux pour retirer ces souvenirs envahissants. Il fallait que je les bloque. Je ne voulais pas revenir en arrière. Ça faisait mal, trop mal.

 **\- J'ai lu la presse avant-hier... La presse dit que j'ai inventé l'histoire après que Edward m'ait repoussé... Qui inventerait ce genre d'histoire,** murmurais-je.

Je léchais mes lèvres avant de secouer la tête.

 **\- Bref,** concluais-je.

Je rencontrais le regard de Blanca qui n'avait apparement pas cessé de me regarder. Elle caressa ma cuisse au-dessus de la couverture. Elle bougeait quelque peu pour se rapprocher de moi. J'étais gênée, je ne parlais pas de moi. Et... En fait je ne parlais jamais de cette histoire, à personne. Je me pinçais la lèvre et remettais une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

 **\- Tu sais, hum...**

Je levais les yeux vers elle, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête. Mais elle semblait réfléchir. Elle jouait avec sa langue et mettait ses paumes de main en l'air. Je la voyais essayer de prendre la parole deux trois fois avant qu'elle y arrive :

 **\- J'aime vraiment passer du temps avec toi, et je ne veux pas que tu te dises que je suis insensible. C'est loin d'être le cas, je me soucie de ce que tu me dis. Je pense juste que personne ne pourra te faire sentir un peu mieux... Tu m'as avoué un jour que j'arrivais à te redonner le sourire quand ta journée commençait à merder.**

Elle se leva du canapé pour aller chercher quelque chose dans le meuble sous sa télé. Blanca était genouillé parterre en cherchant je ne savais quoi. Je l'entendais marmonner, j'arquais un sourcil en la voyant se relever avec un vinyle dans les mains. Je la regardais faire son chemin vers son tourne-disque. Elle mettait le bras avec le saphir sur le vinyle qui tournait déjà. Les intonations de la musique commençaient à retentir, et Blanca se rapprochait du canapé pendant qu'un piano jouait. Je la regardais dans les yeux, elle se pencha vers moi. Je sentais son odeur tellement elle était proche de moi. Je fixais ses lèvres au moment où elle prenait la parole :

 **\- Écoute bien les paroles Charlie. C'est pas du rock, mais je veux que cette chanson résonne dans ta tête.**

Elle avait dit tout ça en murmurant. Ses deux orbes noirs ne me quittaient, les paroles de Bill Withers commençaient à résonner dans son salon. Blanca contourna mon visage pour me laisser un baiser sur la joue. J'étais à la fois touchée, et gênée. Je devais surement rougir par son geste, mais aussi la musique. Je fermais les yeux puis Blanca se décala pour retourner à sa place. J'aurais voulu la remercier, mais je n'avais plus vraiment envie de parler de moi ou bien de tourner autour de cette conversation que j'avais mise en place. Blanca ne s'en offusquait pas.

On parlait toute les deux pendant un long moment, elle me parlait de chose futile et on écoutait de la musique. Je ne savais pas si Blanca m'avait cerné, mais elle ne cherchait jamais à me mettre mal à l'aise, ou bien me pousser dans des conversations que je ne voulais pas. Elle était drôle, et véritablement à l'écoute.

Blanca me parlait un peu de sa meilleure amie Skyler, et aussi de certaine anecdote sur elle. Qu'elle aimait les chiens, et qu'elle n'avait jamais su faire un patronus. Elle me parlait de ses vacances, et on échangeait certains souvenirs similaire. Elle se moqua de mon arrêt infructueux devant Scarlett qui m'avait causé une légère blessure.

Je ne savais pas comment elle faisait très honnêtement. J'avais presque eu les larmes aux yeux, le ventre complètement retourné mais là je souriais et riais même par moment en sa compagnie.

J'étais parfaitement vêtu pour affronté le retour à mon appartement. Blanca arqua un sourcil avec son sourire malicieux. J'étais dans le couloir au pas de sa porte alors qu'elle était appuyée sur celle-ci.

 **\- J'arrive jamais à dire au revoir aux gens, j'ai toujours trouvé ça embarrassant. On se tape dans la main, on se fait la bise ou bien on fait un vieux signe de main bien dégueulasse,** avouais-je penaud.

 **\- Tu te prends carrément la tête princesse,** fit-elle amusée.

 **\- C'est primordial un au revoir, ça montre ton degré d'intimité avec les gens, capiche ?**

Blanca souriait alors que je savais que j'avais raison. Je remuais un sourcil.

 **\- Allez avoue-le,** cherchais-je.

Ma coéquipière s'avança vers moi puis posa sa main sur mon épaule. Son odeur chaleureuse de cannelle flânait sous mon nez. Encore quelque chose qui m'hypnotisait.

 **\- Rentre bien princesse,** murmura-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

Mon corps entier était léger, et mon coeur avait chaud. Elle se retira lentement de moi. Je me retrouvais face à elle, Blanca avait un sourire en coin. Je la regardais encore une fois puis faisais un pas en arrière.

 **\- À demain,** souriais-je.

Rivera hocha la tête et je me retournais pour prendre la sortie. Je ne savais pas pourquoi tout était plus simple quand j'étais avec elle. Comme si rien ne m'atteignait aussi brutalement. J'étais bien. On avait à peu près les mêmes hobbies, les mêmes passions. C'était simple d'être son amie, j'appréciais sa compagnie. La simplicité de nos échanges, et la familiarité de nos moments passés ensemble. C'était comme quand j'appuyais sur le bouton off de mon cerveau, mais cette fois-ci c'était avec une personne. J'aimais cette relation privilégiée qu'on avait toute les deux.

Je rentrais chez moi fatigué de ma longue journée. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passé, il devait être plus de minuit et demain il fallait se lever tôt pour l'entrainement. Sans un bruit je me dirigeais dans la salle de bain pour me préparer à aller dormir.

Bien positionné sous ma couette je déverrouillais mon téléphone :

 **Lou à 20h34 :** _Appel ta soeur. Elle a besoin de savoir ce que tu penses de tout ça._

 **Charlie à 0h07 :** _J'ai pas envie de lui parler de ça._

J'étais surprise qu'elle réponde dès l'envoie de mon sms.

 **Lou à 0h08 :** _Faut bien que quelqu'un soit au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête._

Son message avait le don de m'énerver.

 **Charlie à 0h09 :** _S'il te plaît Lou, laisse moi juste le temps de réfléchir._

 **Lou à 0h10 :** _Quand ?_

 **Charlie à 0h10 :** _Quoi quand ?_

 **Lou à 0h11 :** _Quand est-ce qu'on aura ta réponse ?_

 **Charlie à 0h12 :** _Qui ça on ? Ma soeur et toi ? Non mais Lou, laisse faire Hermione et Sam d'accord._

 **Lou à 0h15 :** _Ok._

Je roulais des yeux en soupirant.

 **Charlie à 0h17 :** _Je ne veux pas en parler, tu peux comprendre que c'est pas agréable de ressasser ce souvenir._

 **Lou à 0h18 :** _Tu n'en parles jamais, genre tu en as jamais parlé. Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens ! Rien. Tu dis que ça va, mais ça va pas ! Comment ça pourrait aller ?_

 **Charlie à 0h19 :** _Bienvenue dans mon monde._

 **Lou à 0h19 :** _J'ai pas besoin de ton sarcasme._

 **Lou à 0h20 :** _Je sais que je suis insupportable, mais tu es censé être carrément meilleure que moi. Moi je fais de la merde constamment, mais pas toi. C'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne. Je veux juste pouvoir t'aider._

Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure en jouant nerveusement avec la coque de mon téléphone.

 **Charlie à 0h23 :** _Je le sais... Ça ne serait pas agréable que j'en parle, ni pour toi ni pour moi. On peut évité de s'engueuler sérieux, je suis fatiguée._

 **Lou à 0h24 :** _Ok._

 **Lou à 0h24 :** _Pourquoi tu es autant fatigué, tu es sortie ?_

 **Charlie à 0h25 :** _Tu sais la réponse car Malfoy a dû t'appeler. Blanca m'a invité à passer la soirée chez elle._

 **Lou à 0h26 :** _Ok._

 **Charlie à 0h27 :** _Louann._

 **Lou à 0h27 :** _Quoi ?_

 **Charlie à 0h28 :** _Tu peux répondre autre chose que OK ?_

 **Lou à 0h29 :** _Non car on va s'engueuler._

 **Charlie à 0h29 :** _Pourquoi on s'engueulerait ?_

 **Lou à 0h31 :** _Laisse tomber._

 **Charlie à 0h31 :** _D'accord..._

Je tapotais pendant quelques minutes sur mon téléphone, et checkais mes mails et Pinhex tout en attendant sa réponse. Voyant qu'elle ne venait pas je lui renvoyais un sms :

 **Charlie à 0h38 :** _Bonne nuit._

 **Lou à 0h39 :** _Bonne nuit._

Je tendais mon bras pour remettre mon téléphone sur la table de chevet. Je détestais ces putains d'échanges entre elle et moi. C'était électrique, et je savais qu'elle était mal derrière son téléphone ou alors énervé... Tout comme moi. Et je ne voulais pas la rendre comme ça. Mon portable sonna une nouvelle fois ce qui illumina ma chambre qui était plongé dans le noir. Je tendais mon bras réellement exténué, j'ouvrais un oeil pour lire le message :

 **Lou à 0h43 :** _Je t'aime._

Je souriais légèrement en pianotant sur mon téléphone.

 **Charlie à 0h44 :** _Je t'aime aussi._

 **Point de vue de Izabel Aldridge.**

Je refermais mes cahiers en face de moi. Puis buvais ma dernière gorgée de thé, il était quasiment froide. Mes yeux trouvèrent l'entrée du Magic, il n'était toujours pas là. Et qui sait quand est-ce qu'il se pointerait. Je détestais être avec des gens si peu investie dans leur boulot, et là j'étais tombé sur le meilleur : Sawyer Adams. Cet imbécile de première qui était là simplement pour les soirées. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui foutre de rentrer dans une école comme ça ? Il allait reprendre l'entreprise familial.

Très sincèrement, je ne pense pas l'avoir vu bosser une seule fois depuis le début de l'année. Il ne participait jamais en cours, et séchait parfois le vendredi matin car il s'était mit une grosse cuite la veille. Un de nos profs l'avait même réveillé deux trois fois en plein milieu d'une interrogation écrite. Je me demandais bien c'était quoi son but ici à part suivre à la trace Alexie Londubat. Qui elle, d'ailleurs avait un sacré talent dans le marketing.

Je commençais à taper d'agacement le bois de la table. Le serveur du Magic venait de me servir un nouveau thé. Sawyer avait plus de vingt minutes de retard. En plus d'être un retardataire constamment, et d'être un gros fêtard. Il semblait se foutre d'absolument de tout, et se préoccupait seulement de sa petite personne. Il avait se regard hautain insupportable. Ce sourire charmeur qu'il utilisait à tout va. Sawyer avait réussi à berner je ne sais combien de fille depuis que les cours avait commencé. Les filles étaient toute aussi stupide les unes que les autres ou quoi ?

Ok, je l'avouais je ne connaissais pas des masses Sawyer Adams, mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie de le connaitre. C'était un mec qui ne rappelait pas le lendemain, le stéréotype du garçon avec des filles autour de lui qui avait trop d'argent. Un mec quasiment stupide comme ses pieds. Une idée intelligente sortait une fois de son cerveau et tout le monde était à ses pieds. Je soupirais bruyamment, l'après-midi aller être super longue. D'autant plus qu'il n'était toujours pas là.

Je sortais un bloc-note et notais deux trois idées qui venait comme ça. Un verre de whisky glissait sur ma table en bois. Je levais les yeux lentement pour voir Sawyer retirait sa veste en jeans pour la mettre sur le dossier de la chaise. Il s'installa pendant que j'arquais un sourcil, je le voyais repasser les plies de sa chemise bleu claire. Je levais les yeux au ciel au moment où il posa ses chaussures en daim sur la chaise d'à côté. Il sortait son paquet de cigarette qu'il avait dans la poche avant de sa chemise, et l'apportait à ses lèvres. D'un seul geste je lui retirais et l'écrasais sur la table.

 **\- Tu as trente minute de retard, tu ramènes ta fraise, bois et fume. Tu as cru que tu étais où ? Sifflais-je.**

Sawyer leva les mains en l'air et me méprisait du regard.

 **\- Je me crois au Magic, dans un bar. Alors tu vas vite te calmer.**

 **\- Putain,** soufflais-je pendant qu'il ressortait une nouvelle clope.

 **\- C'est toi qui a voulu qu'on se rejoigne ici, tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même,** clarifia-t-il en actionnant son briquet.

Je roulais des yeux et zieutais ses affaires. Il avait posé son téléphone sur la table avec son paquet de clope. Il avait une longue écharpe fine qu'il portait non-noué. Comme d'habitude il avait quelque chose sur la tête, cette fois-ci au lieu de son habituel casquette à l'envers, il avait un chapeau en feutre marron foncé. Au-delà de son style de bobo chic qui m'énervait, c'était le fait qu'il n'avait rien ramené. Même pas de quoi écrire.

Il tirait sur sa cigarette et me regardait avec un sourcil relevé.

 **\- On y va ?** Lança-t-il.

 **\- C'est moi qui t'attend je te signale.**

 **\- Et bien je suis là et pourtant je te vois pas agir.**

Je reprenais une longue respiration. Ça va aller, ce n'était qu'un exposé. Un exposé qui allait compté pour notre année et que je faisais avec un petit gamin pourri gâté !

 **\- Je sais pas si tu dormais pendant le cours, mais on doit trouvé un produit ou bien le concevoir. Si on en conçoit un, on marquera des points. Là on passera à la marque de notre produit et on verra par la suite.**

Il ne réagissait pas, pourtant il me regardait toujours. Je faisais abstraction de ses yeux sur moi puis continuais :

 **\- Je voyais bien un genre de rappel-tout pour sportif. Quelque chose qui te suit, style une sphère volante un peu plus gros que... Euh je sais pas c'est encore à voir.**

 **\- Pourquoi pour sportif ?** Demanda-t-il froidement.

Je fis claquais ma langue, je n'aimais pas vraiment le ton qu'il employait et encore moins comment il me méprisait. Car je me doutais qu'il me méprisait.

 **\- Les sportifs sorciers ont pas assez d'accessoire pour les accompagner, et puis y a pas vraiment de sport individuel. Donc je pensais un système qui connait l'utilisateur, qui l'accompagne dans son sport, un genre de compétition entre eux. Et avec l'évolution de ses performances.**

 **\- Ok, et si j'ai une autre idée ?**

 **\- Euh, tu as une autre idée ?** Demandais-je en essayant d'être le plus neutre possible.

 **\- Non, mais si j'en ai une.**

Je soupirais.

 **\- Et bien si un jour ça arrive on avisera, mais pour l'instant vu que je veux qu'on avance vite. Et que tout soit bouclé le plus rapidement possible, on va prendre mon idée non ?**

 **\- Tu es pas obligée d'être toujours aussi désagréable.**

 **\- C'est la poêle qui se moque du chaudron ma parole,** m'exclamais-je en rigolant jaune.

 **\- J'ai absolument rien dit pour l'instant.**

 **\- Tu arrives avec trente minutes de retard avec une attitude de petit connard prétentieux qui respecte même pas les lieux,** annonçais-je en poussant ses pieds de la chaise.

Sawyer fronça des sourcils sûrement très contrarié par ma prise de parole, et encore plus par mon geste. Il me regardait sans dire un mot, son regard était noir. Les muscles de sa mâchoire bougeaient. J'analysais son visage très attentivement, il avait le nez légèrement aplati et pas très symétrique. Il avait sûrement dû le casser pendant l'une de ses nombreuses fêtes arrosé. Ses yeux étaient claires, pas autant que les miens mais quand même très claires. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond varié, c'était comme s'il passait sa vie dans l'eau salé et au soleil. Je remarquais même qu'il avait une petite cicatrice sur sa pommette droite.

 **\- Tu me connais même pas,** annonça-t-il.

 **\- Et je n'en ai absolument pas envie.**

 **\- Tu sais, moi je te connais pas, et je ne veux ni apprendre à te connaitre mais je ne dis pas tout le temps que tu es une sale conne prétentieuse qui croit avoir gagné sa place dans cette école.**

 **\- Wow, tu es vraiment un enfoiré finalement.**

 **\- On a un point en commun,** dit-il simplement.

 **\- Figure toi que j'ai bossé vraiment dur pour pouvoir rentrer dans cette école pendant que toi tu es né avec une place garantie. Ça m'étonnerait même pas que tu es pas eu tes A.S.P.I.C. vu ton manque d'intérêt pour les cours.**

 **\- Ouais c'est absolument ça, je suis un trou du cul con comme ses pieds. Tu es vraiment plus conne que je le pensais finalement, on est obligé d'avoir nos A.S.P.I.C. pour rentrer à la Queen's Academy.**

 **\- Oh et, tu as payé qui pour le faire ?** Demandais-je en souriant beaucoup trop.

 **\- J'avais jamais eu une conversation aussi pathétique avec une fille. Ou alors c'est peut-être toi qui est pathétique, tu m'analyses sur les apparences. C'est magnifique,** déclara-t-il plein de sarcasme.

 **\- Tu as jamais eu de conversation comme ça, car toute les filles avec qui tu es sont trop stupide pour placer trois mots cohérent à la suite,** taclais-je.

Il lacha un rire.

 **\- Merlin, tu es tellement insupportable. Tu sais quoi on va faire ton projet, je vais t'obéir et tu pourras sortir toute fière avec ta note. Tu diras à toute tes amis que je suis qu'un petit enfoiré de première, et tout le monde sera content.**

Je lui fis un incroyable sourire forcé, et je posais mes deux mains sur la table pour me penchais vers lui.

 **\- Tout le monde sait que le fils de Arthur King Adams est un petit enfoiré, ça ne serait pas une nouvelle. Et mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, je ne compte pas faire ça toute seule pour que tu récoltes la note finale.**

Sawyer contracta nerveusement sa mâchoire. Je croisais mes bras sur le devant de ma poitrine en m'enfonçant dans ma chaise. Il ne disait rien, ne faisait rien à part me regarder. Si moi j'étais prétentieuse alors qu'est-ce qu'il était ? Il fanfaronnait à chaque soirée avec ses alcools familiaux, il rentrait dans n'importe quel bar simplement avec son nom de famille. Il profitait du système !

Il buvait une gorgée de son whisky sans un mot.

 **\- Donc on peut commencer ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas parce que je parle pas que j'en pense pas moins.**

 **\- De quoi ?** Demandais-je agacé.

 **\- Tu n'as pas à juger mon comportement, ou alors si mais seulement si je t'ai fait quelque chose. Et il ne me semble pas que je t'ai fais quoique ce soit. Je te connais même pas Izabel. Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi toi tu te permets de me faire chier, à dire ton point de vue toute les cinq minutes alors que tu me connais pas !**

 **\- Je te connais. Enfin tout ce que tu transmets m'exaspère. Tu te crois tout permis, tu n'as qu'à sourire pour avoir des bonnes notes alors que d'autre se tue nuits et jours pour réussir à continuer...**

 **\- En quoi c'est pas de ma faute d'avoir un beau sourire,** défia-t-il en me coupant.

 **\- Parce que tu es le fils de Arthur King Adams, tu as le soutient de n'importe qui dans cette université. Ce n'est pas juste, et ce n'est pas parce que tu es comme lui, avec un avenir similaire que tout doit être plus facile, plus accessible alors que les autres comme moi on se bat. Si encore tu étais plus effacé mais non, tu es invivable en cours avec ta lassitude, et en soirée tu es le King. Le roi de la fête. Tout tourne quasiment autour de toi.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas comme Arthur,** déclara-t-il.

J'étais un peu perturbé qu'il l'appel par son prénom au lieu de ''mon père''.

 **\- Je n'ai rien avoir avec lui,** répéta Sawyer impassible.

 **\- Oui car à ton âge il était déjà entrain de développé l'entreprise des Adams,** lançais-je.

Il leva son chapeau pour remettre ses cheveux blonds convenablement. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait mais il esquissait des sourires amère par moment, et d'autre fois me regardait avec de la sympathie. J'arquais à nouveau un sourcil.

 **\- Tu me vois comme une personne tellement infecte. Peut être que je le suis, ou peut être que non, à vrai dire tu ne me connais pas du tout. Tu crois qu'en lisant dans des livres te donne le droit d'analyser ma famille ? Sauf que beaucoup de chose ne sont pas marqué dans les livres. Tu es simplement incroyablement jalouse et furieuse qu'une personne peut avoir le droit d'être dans la même école que toi, avoir des privilèges, et ça simplement avec nom. Je ne dis pas que tu aurais voulu avoir ma vie, mais tout le procédé des élites te casse les couilles, enfin même si tu en as pas.**

Je le regardais légèrement surprise qu'il analyse la situation aussi bien et calmement.

 **\- Mais sache que ce n'est pas parce que tu vois la situation au grand complet que les gens qui se trouvent dedans sont absolument tous similaire,** déclara-t-il.

Sawyer leva le bras pour que je le serveur vienne le servir.

 **\- Deux s'il te plait,** demanda-t-il.

Il fit glissait un verre en face du mien. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de boire en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Je regardais le verre puis levais les yeux vers lui.

 **\- Je suis un vrai connard pour la plus part des situations, et c'est vrai que j'en ai rien à foutre des cours pour l'instant. Mais je n'ai qu'une seule parole, et j'ai dit à Alexie que je ferais ce devoir car tu ne mérites pas d'être pénalisé à cause de moi.**

Je hochais la tête et déchirais une feuille de mon bloc-note pour lui donner avec un crayon. C'était bizarre comment la conversation avait tourné, mais si on pouvait se mettre au travail c'était tant mieux. Je donnais les consignes à Sawyer, et il alluma une nouvelle cigarette pendant qu'il écrivait certaine idées. Je le voyais faire des croquis, et un tableau. Après plusieurs minutes à observer ce qu'il faisait, je pris la parole :

 **\- Tu es aussi beaucoup trop séducteur, c'est irritant.**

 **\- Tu n'aimes strictement rien chez moi, enfin tu détestes mon apparence,** ricana-t-il.

Je soufflais légèrement amusé, car c'était vrai. On retournait à notre projet sans véritablement parler. Il ne bronchait pas, et c'était beaucoup plus reposant de bosser plutôt que d'essayer de se prendre la tête tout les deux. Je me faisais une note dans ma tête pour remercier Alexie.

Je ne connaissais pas grand chose de Sawyer, et le côtoyer en cours me suffisait largement. J'avais beaucoup d'apriori sur lui, il avait tellement d'étiquette qu'on lui collait qui allait parfaitement avec son comportement. Mais au-delà de ça quand miraculeusement il ne faisait rien à par écrire et réfléchir. Quand il ne parlait pas, ou rigolait pas. Et bien il était vraiment vivable. Je ne disais pas que j'appréciais sa compagnie mais le voir investie dans notre projet était rassurant pour la suite des événements.

Après plusieurs heures, et quelques verres venant de sa part, il remettait le capuchon du crayon pour le poser sur la table. Je l'entendais se lever, il devait sûrement aller au toilette ou prendre encore un verre. Je n'y prêtais pas attention.

Des notes de guitare venait jusqu'à mes oreilles, mais je continuais à écrire. Je savais qu'au Magic il y avait certains clients qui pouvait monter sur scène et interpréter une musique quand il le voulait. La guitare était bien, le son était calme, le son d'une voix venait à mes oreilles et je me retournais lentement :

 **-** **I am my mother's only one** **...** **It** **'** **s enough** **.**

J'arrivais à garder mon étonnement. D'ailleurs je ne savais pas comment je faisais. Sawyer était assis sur un tabouret avec un vieille guitare à la main.

 **-** **I wear my garment so it shows** **...** **Now you know** **.**

Sa voix était mélodieuse. Le bar avait toujours une lumière tamisé à part sur la scène où un projecteur était sur Sawyer. Il avait le regard perdu dans la salle. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans une après-midi, seulement cinq personnes et moi.

 **-** **Only love is all maroon** **.** **Gluey feathers on a flume** **.** **Sky is womb and she's the moon** **.**

Je posais mon stylo en ne quittant pas mon camarade de classe des yeux. J'étais hypnotisée par la mélodie, je ne reconnaissais pas l'artiste qu'il reprenait mais j'avais déjà entendu la chanson. Sawyer semblait vraiment ailleurs. Ses doigts bougeaient d'une façon réellement gracieuse.

 **-** **I am my mother on the wall** **...** **with us all** **.** **I move in water, shore to shore** **...** **Nothing** **'** **s more** **.**

Il avait les lèvres quasiment collé au micro, ses yeux pétillaient grâce à la lumière. J'étais entrain de me prendre claque, et ça simplement en écoutant un garçon que je ne connaissais pas jouer de la guitare en reprenant un musique.

 **-** **Only love is all maroon** **, chantait-il un peu plus fort.** **Lapping lakes like leary loons** **, l** **eaving rope burns** **.** **Reddish ruse** **.**

Sawyer avalait sa salive, et son instrument combler le silence de la salle. J'aurais voulu savoir à quoi il pensait, pourquoi ces paroles ? Sawyer avait l'air impassible. La musique faisait référence à une mère éloigné de son enfant à la naissance, comme une métaphore d'une femme portant son enfant.

 **-** **Only love is all maroon** **.** **Gluey feathers on a flume** **.** **Sky is womb and she's the moon** **.**

Il finissait avec quelques intonations de guitare. Les cinq personnes plus le barman applaudissaient légèrement, j'étais trop étonnée pour réagir convenablement. Sawyer souriait avant de descendre de la scène et de revenir vers moi. Il n'abordait plus son sourire. Il prenait sa veste en jeans et l'enfilait. Il me fit un signe de tête.

 **\- Peut être que la prochaine fois on avancera beaucoup plus vite,** annonça-t-il en disparaissant du pub.

 **Point de vue de Lorcan Scramender.**

Je me levais de mon lit, on était samedi. Et je pense qu'il fallait vraiment que Sawyer et Alexie se calment sur les fêtes. Bon j'avais déjà réussi à évité que ça se passe pas à la maison mais quand même ! On avait dû ramener Alexie dans un véritable sale état, elle ne marchait même plus toute seule. Je ne savais pas même pas comment elle faisait car le samedi matin, elle avait toujours son rendez-vous au ministère de prévu avec son thérapeute. J'espérais vraiment qu'elle ne lui ait pas vomi dessus en prime.

J'ouvrais la porte de ma chambre, la lumière était aveuglante. Je grognais de mécontentement. Wow ça tambourinait un sacré coup dans mon cerveau. Plus jamais comme hier soir... Enfin c'était ce que je disais à peu près toute les semaines, mes colocataires allaient causé ma perte. Après être passé dans la salle de bain pour prendre un médoc et me laver le visage, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Il n'y avait pas signe de vie dans la maison. Sawyer devait être entrain de dormir comme un mort, et Alexie sûrement au ministère. J'entrais dans la cuisine et soupirais un grand coup. Sawyer s'était encore improvisé un diner à 5h du matin. Je prenais du bout des doigts un paquet de nourriture pour le mettre dans poubelle, je vidais trois fins de bouteille dans l'évier avant d'aller vers le frigo.

Je l'ouvrais lentement et regardais à l'intérieure. Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux, je n'étais pas sûre de ce que j'avais vu. Tout doucement je refermais la porte du frigo. Mes yeux étaient scotché sur ce qu'il y avait devant moi. J'arrivais pas à y croire, c'était réel ou bien je dormais toujours. Je me pinçais le bras et souffrais à mon propre pincement. Comme si c'était le document le plus précieux de l'univers, je passais soigneusement mes doigts sur les coins du papier.

 **\- Le papier violet,** soufflais-je.

J'étais à la fois méga excité et un peu dans l'incompréhension. Alors ça voulait dire qu'elle avait parlé ? Mais, le thérapeute était ok ? J'avais mille questions qui fusaient, et je ne savais pas comment obtenir des réponses.

 _Miss Alexie Alice Londubat est autorisé à arrêter les séances de thérapie avec le Docteur Alan Maxwell, après l'accord de ce dernier._

C'était signé par le thérapeute mais aussi par Alexie. Si elle l'avait mit sur le frigo, c'était pour une raison non ? C'était pour qu'on soit au courant, qu'on le dise aux autres ? Je secouais la tête et remettais le papier sur la porte du frigo. J'avais l'impression d'être la pire des commères au monde mais j'étais surtout putainement fière, je ne savais pas ce que ça signifiait pour l'instant mais j'étais complètement retourné. Je n'avais même plus faim, c'était pour dire !

Je courais vers ma chambre prendre mon portable. Je tapais frénétiquement dessus :

 _\- Allo ?_

 _ **\- Rose, c'est Lorcan.**_

 _\- Tu sais je vois ton nom sur mon téléphone hein._

 **\- Bref, Alexie a eut son papier violet. Genre vraiment, voilà je vais appeler Lily. Bye.**

Je raccrochais sans que Rose n'est pu répondre, et appelais mon autre amie. Le bip durait un peu plus longtemps que celui de Rose.

 _\- Oui ?_

 _ **\- Je te dérange ?**_

 _\- Non je suis dans l'ascenseur avec les filles, on revient de l'entraînement._

 _ **\- Alexie a eu son papier violet. C'est bon.**_

 _\- Quoi ? Sérieux ?... Alexie a eu son papier violet... Attend sérieux Scramender ? Genre sérieux sérieux ? Depuis quand ?_

Malfoy venait de prendre le téléphone de Lily.

 _ **\- J'en sais rien, je viens de me lever, et le papier était accroché au frigo. C'est génial !**_

 _\- Euh oui mais pas forcément, ça peut aussi dire qu'elle va mal et qu'elle remue toute ses peines... Scarlett a raison._

Lily m'avait mit en haut parleur. Je fronçais des sourcils en mordillant l'intérieur de ma joue.

 _\- Lorcan, va voir comment elle va. On se charge de prévenir les autres._

Charlie venait de prendre la parole.

 _ **\- Ok, bonne journée les filles.**_

 _\- Bye._

Je raccrochais après les avoir entendu toute les trois. Elles avaient raison, peut être que ce n'était pas si bien tout compte fait. Il fallait que j'en parle avec Alexie, mais avant ça il fallait que je prévienne Sawyer. Je montais les escaliers et remarquais que la porte de chambre d'Alexie était ouverte, elle n'était apparement pas à la maison. Je rentrais dans la chambre de Sawyer, il était torse-nue la tête dans les oreillers. Je me raclais la gorge pour montrer ma présence mais il ne réagissait pas.

 **\- Oh ! Sawyer lève toi,** ordonnais-je.

Il se retourna en balançant un oreiller sur moi. Je roulais des yeux puis regardais l'heure sur mon portable. Il était déjà plus de 13h.

 **\- Faut que je te parle Adams ! C'est important.**

La seule chose que j'avais venant de lui était un grognement de mécontentement. Je soupirais bruyamment.

 **\- Alexie a eu son papier violet.**

J'avais lancé ça comme une bombe pour le faire réagir. Il ne bougeait pas, enfin pas pendant plus d'une minute. Sawyer se retourna brusquement pour s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit en face de moi. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les mettre en arrière. Je le voyais digérer l'information. Il se leva et prenait un jeans puis un pull gris.

 **\- Vraiment ?** Demanda-t-il étonné.

 **\- Ouais, il est sur le frigo.**

 **\- Wow, c'est cool mais... Fin merde, elle est pas guérie, si ?**

 **\- Non, enfin pas comme ça. Elle a tué un mec, elle peut pas aller bien du jour au lendemain. Lily a eu son papier rapidement mais elle est toujours traumatisé par rapport à la mort de Ellie. Donc je pense qu'elle a eu son papier simplement car elle a enfin parler.**

 **\- Mais, on fait quoi alors ? Car clairement son comportement a pas changé des masses.**

 **\- On peut peut-être lui parler ?** Annonçais-je.

Sawyer hocha la tête, puis souriait.

 **\- J'ai une gueule de bois abominable,** rigolait-il.

Je roulais des yeux en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule.

 **\- Va prendre ta douche, j'appel Alexie pour savoir où elle est.**

Sawyer était dans la salle du bain pendant un long moment. J'étais assis sur la dernière marche de l'escalier en patientant, mais aussi en attendant la venue d'Alexie. Elle était partie se balader en ville ou je ne sais où. J'avais seulement eu le droit un court message venant de sa part. Mon portable n'arrêtait pas de vibrer depuis que j'avais dit la nouvelle aux autres. Scorpius et Borislav m'avaient bombardé de question que je ne pouvais pas répondre. Et Alice m'avait simplement répondu ''Merci''. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle en pensait. C'était d'ailleurs super bizarre comme réponse.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrait et je me mettais directement debout. Alexie rentrait et se mettait à l'aise en retirant ses vêtements chauds. Je la regardais, elle ne semblait pas différente. Après plusieurs secondes, elle se retourna vers moi et passa une main sur ma joue.

 **\- Ça va ?** Demanda-t-elle doucement.

 **\- Toi ça va ? Tu étais où ?**

Elle me souriait en fixant mes yeux. Sa main caressait mon visage un petit instant avant de retomber le long de son corps.

 **\- Ça va oui, j'étais partie faire un tour du quartier. Alice m'a appelé, et on a parlé au téléphone pendant un long moment.**

 **\- D'accord,** murmurais-je en faisant un pas vers elle.

Je lui prenais les mains et caressais le dos de celles-ci.

 **\- Félicitation,** tentais-je.

Ses yeux regardaient nos mains jointes, elle se mordait la lèvre. Lentement elle remonta son regard vers moi. Alexie m'étudiait pendant un petit moment avant de sourire.

 **\- Merci,** chuchota-t-elle.

J'entendais l'arrivé de Sawyer, et je me décalais de Lexie tout naturellement. Sawyer arriva les bras en l'air, Alexie roulait des yeux amusés.

 **\- On va boire un coup pour fêter ta liberté ou bien tu veux en parler ?** Demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

 **\- Un verre me fera du bien.**

 **\- Alors, c'est partie,** annonça Sawyer en passant un bras autour du cou d'Alexie.

Rapidement on rejoignait le Magic tout les trois. Je ne savais pas si je devais m'inquiéter de l'heure à laquelle Sawyer voulait boire et buvait en général, ou bien que Alexie expédiait le sujet de la thérapie avec enthousiasme. Je ne buvais pas je n'en avais pas envie, j'avais seulement prit un soda. Mon portable n'arrêtait pas de vibrer, j'aurais peut-être dû préciser à mes amis que je n'avais pas d'information et d'anecdote, et que ça ne servait strictement à rien de m'harceler.

 **\- Alors vous faites quoi pour Noël ?** Demanda Alexie.

 **\- Euh je serais sûrement avec ta famille,** annonçais-je. **Donc avec toi.**

 **\- Je pense pas retourner chez mes parents cette année. Borislav revient. J'irais chez lui le 25, mais le 24 je sais pas encore,** déclara-t-elle.

Ok, au moins c'était claire. Alexie n'était pas du tout guérie, si elle n'était pas encore capable de voir sa famille alors rien était gagné. Je me tournais vers Sawyer pour savoir ce qu'il faisait :

 **\- Oh, euh j'en sais rien. J'avais l'habitude de le faire avec Louann ou bien de rester à Poudlard.**

 **\- Tu sais quoi ! On a qu'à le fêter ensemble,** fit Alexie. **Et puis Lorcan tu pourras te joindre à nous, ta soeur est même pas là cette année.**

 **\- Ouais on verra bien de toute façon,** marmonnais-je.

Je n'aimais pas parler de ma soeur, pas car c'était un sujet tabou. Non du tout. C'était surtout car j'avais peur pour elle et que je ne pouvais strictement rien faire. Oh si ! Je pouvais lui envoyer une multitude de lettre disant que j'étais là pour elle, que je la soutenais. Mais je ne pouvais pas l'aider. Elle était à Poudlard face à des camarades plus cons les uns que les autres. Et face à ses propres démons. C'était injuste, et ressasser continuellement le même discours comme quoi tout allait bien aller était inutile. Personne ne savait comme ça allait aller pour elle à Poudlard.

 **\- Bon il est bientôt l'heure !** Annonça Sawyer en se mettant debout.

On le regardait avec Alexie.

 **\- De quoi ?** Demandais-je perdu.

 **\- On a dit aux filles et Scorpius qu'on irait voir leur match aujourd'hui, putain quand je pense que c'est moi qui m'en rappelle. Hallucinant.**

 **\- Ah oui merde, j'avais oublié. On prend ta voiture ou le réseau de cheminé ?** Questionnais-je en prenant mon manteau.

 **\- Mmh, je pense qu'on va prendre un portoloin. Doit bien y en avoir un pour aller au match ?** Fit Sawyer.

Alexie regardait rapidement sur Pinhex, et hocha la tête. Sans cérémonie on sortait du Magic pour aller sur Alfred Street. Sawyer était devant nous au téléphone, je n'avais pas trop compris avec qui il était mais ça devait sûrement être Rose ou bien Elena Redd. Alexie était à mes côtés, je zieutais plusieurs fois son visage. Elle avait l'air bien, enfin... Elle devait faire semblant. Après tout elle faisait semblant depuis qu'on était revenu de la Louisiane. Mais je me demandais bien comment elle se sentait depuis ce matin. Je voulais dire merde quoi elle avait obtenue son petit papier violet, et pour moi ce n'était pas rien. Ça faisait plus de quatre mois qu'on attendait qu'elle l'ait.

 **\- Pose ta question petit chat,** fit-elle d'un seul coup.

J'ouvrais les yeux en grand étonné qu'elle m'ait aussi facilement remarqué.

 **\- Euh, et bien... Enfin ça va ?**

 **\- Je t'ai déjà dit que oui. Ça va je t'assure.**

Je me mordillais la lèvre et me décalais un peu plus pour être coller à elle.

 **\- Maxwell t'a laissé sortir de son cabinet, comme ça ? Rien de plus ?** Insistais-je calmement.

On attendait pour traverser une rue. Et moi je la regardais pour attendre sa réponse. Alexie commença à parler une fois sur le passage piéton :

 **\- Si ta question est quand est-ce que j'ai commencé à parler, et bien ça fait depuis fin novembre. J'ai eu des séances avec lui pendant les deux dernières semaines. Tout les jours.**

 **\- Et ?**

Alexie jeta un oeil vers moi. Elle me souriait presque, je sentais mon coeur se tendre. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise dans cette conversation, sûrement car j'avais peur pour elle. Et aussi peut-être de sa réaction.

 **\- Et rien ne change.**

 **\- D'accord,** me résiliais-je.

Sawyer était toujours devant nous pendant qu'on longeait les rues. Donc j'avais raison, Alexie n'allait toujours pas bien. Je n'étais pas vraiment ravis qu'elle ait eu, Maxwell l'avait laissé partir alors qu'elle n'allait finalement pas bien. Il aurait pu au moins la garder jusqu'à qu'elle soit prête à reparler à sa famille.

 **\- Il m'a redirigé vers une de ces jeunes collègues,** annonça-t-elle me sortant de mes pensées.

 **\- Ah oui, qui ? Donc... Tu vas suivre une thérapie ?**

Elle soupirait. Je ne savais pas si elle était agacé par la conversation ou bien par la situation. Tout compte fait j'aurais peut-être dû prendre un peu plus de pincette.

 **\- Je ne crois pas au thérapie, Maxwell ne m'a pas aidé. Il était juste là quand j'ai parlé c'est tout. Il attendait, je ne crois pas en ce genre de connerie,** confia-t-elle.

 **\- D'accord.**

 **\- Je vais être avec Taylor Macmillan.**

 **\- La grande soeur de Pierre ?** M'étonnais-je.

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- C'est pas un peu bizarre, enfin tu la connais je veux dire.**

 **\- Tu sais petit chat, la situation est déjà chiante pour moi, alors un truc de merde en plus ça changera rien,** avoua-t-elle.

Je la regardais encore une fois attentivement. Alexie était tellement neutre, même quand ses mots disaient le contraire. J'étais soucieux, et légèrement accablé. L'euphorie que j'avais ressenti en ce début d'après-midi était effacé par ma discussion honnête avec ma colocataire. Rien n'était gagné, et Alexie n'était pas bien. C'était la première fois qu'elle me le disait aussi facilement. Elle le savait, elle ne s'en cachait pas. Peut être car pour une fois elle me parlait sans avoir deux grammes d'alcool dans le sang. Mon amie avait l'air tellement lassé de tout, lassé de sa condition, affligé par la situation. Et moi qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Rien. Est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait faire quelque chose ? Je ne savais pas. Elle évitait ses parents, ne parlait pas de ça avec ses amis. Et son frère... Merlin, Alexander était mon ami depuis qu'on était gosse, on avait grandi ensemble. J'avais partagé mes vacances avec lui, mes années à Poudlard, mes Noëls, mes conneries comme mes souvenirs heureux. Et là une boule de colère s'installait en moi. Comment il pouvait être aussi détaché de la situation ? Ce n'était pas juste ce que je disais, car je savais, je connaissais Alexander. Et il était aussi inquiet pour sa soeur que moi. Mais j'étais vraiment exaspéré par son manque d'implication. Il devrait essayé, nuit et jour de parler avec Lexie. C'était sa soeur. Elle l'avait sauvé.

Alexie prit ma main ce qui me sortait une nouvelle fois de mes pensées. Sa peau contre la mienne me retournait entièrement, elle me souriait en me tirant vers elle. Elle avait noué nos doigts ensemble pour rentrer dans l'arrière boutique d'un bar moldu. Sawyer devait déjà être à l'intérieur.

Avant de passer une porte de service Alexie se retourna vers moi pour me laisser un baiser sur la joue. J'essayais de m'empêcher de sourire ou bien de rougir. Cette fille était injuste avec moi, elle n'avait pas droit d'avoir autant la main mise sur mes émotions.

 **\- Aller Lorcan, ne t'en fait pas. Tout va bien aller,** chuchota-t-elle avant de pousser la porte.

J'étais septique mais hochais la tête. Je voulais l'aider, je devais garder un oeil sur elle. Je l'avais promis à Krum. Mais... Je voulais aussi le faire car je tenais à elle.

On se retrouvait dans un petit local. Il y avait plusieurs camarades que je reconnaissais. On était tous autour d'un vieux ballon de rugby dégonflé. Sawyer hocha la tête en notre direction. Toute les personnes qui étaient agglutiné dans ce petit local prirent en même temps le vieil objet après le décompte d'un garçon qui était là.

 **Point de vue de Lily Potter.**

Je fermais l'un de mes livres. J'étais allongée sur le canapé du salon, Charlie était dans sa chambre entrain d'écouter de la musique ou bien de revoir je ne savais combien de fois des techniques pour le prochain match de Quidditch. Je laissais mes croquis tomber sur le tapis tout comme mon livre pour m'étirer. Mes yeux trouvèrent le chemin de mes notes. Je devais rendre un devoir sur les sortilèges à utiliser pour l'agrandissement des pièces, et l'impact qu'ils avaient sur la structure global de la demeure. Autant dire que c'était plus compliqué qu'on pourrait le croire. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais quand je regardais mes dessins je pensais à Scorpius. Enfin au fait qu'il était dans l'art. De un car je ne l'aurais jamais vu dans l'art, mais de deux, car je voulais savoir comment il dessinait ou alors peignait. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'il faisait. D'ailleurs pourquoi je pensais à lui ? Je secouais la tête en passant mes mains sur mon visage.

 **\- Aïe,** me plaignais-je violemment en sentant Charlie sur moi.

Elle venait de sauter par-dessus le dossier du canapé pour arriver sur mon abdomen. Évidement elle souriait de toute ses dents. Charlie prit un livre qui avait glisser entre un coussin et moi pour le jeter plus loin.

 **\- Un peu de respect,** soulignais-je devant son geste.

 **\- Je suis carrément plus intéressante que ce vieux bouquin,** annonça-t-elle avec le sourire.

Je roulais des yeux en me redressant du mieux que je pouvais. C'était un échec.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Charlie ? Tu te fais chier ?** Taquinais-je. **Blanca n'est pas disponible ?**

 **\- Ah ah très drôle. Et bien figure toi que j'ai stoppé ma séance de glande exprès pour te tenir compagnie. Si ça c'est pas être une amie du tonnerre je ne sais pas ce que je suis.**

 **\- Mais bien sûre,** marmonnais-je.

Charlie bougeait pour s'allonger à côté de moi. Je me décalais un petit peu tout en restant sur le dos. Elle avait un coude sur le divan et sa paume de main lui tenait la tête. Pendant que je regardais le plafond, je la sentais me fixer.

 **\- Tu vas bien ?** Demanda-t-elle en jouant avec mes cheveux.

Je hochais la tête. Dire le moins de mots était la meilleure solution.

 **\- Tu as fait un très mauvais cauchemar cette nuit,** annonça-t-elle.

J'avalais ma salive, puis hochais la tête après plusieurs minutes. Un doigt de Charlie commençait à caresser la ligne de ma mâchoire.

 **\- Je sais que je te le répète tout le temps mais je suis là tu sais,** murmura-t-elle.

 **\- Oui je sais tout comme moi.**

 **\- C'était bien ta soirée avant-hier ?**

Je fermais les yeux longuement. Je me détestais, vraiment. Cette fois-ci je n'étais même pas bourré. Et c'était limite pire. J'avais l'impression que je n'avais plus de dignité. Je me sentais sale. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je faisais ça, ou alors si. Peut être que c'était car je dominais la situation, je dominais ces garçons. Que j'avais le contrôle, que rien ne pouvait m'échapper au moment où je le faisais. Mais pourquoi eux ? Ils n'étaient pas important. Je ne les connaissais même pas. Et puis ceux que je connaissais ne me faisait que souffrir. Alexander ? Scorpius ? J'avais l'impression de dérailler. Pourquoi j'avais tant besoin d'eux ? Les mecs ne servaient pourtant à rien dans ma vie, à part me bloquer. J'étais minable avec eux, mais je n'étais rien sans eux. J'allais rester seule. Je... Il fallait que je me reprenne. Alexander ne devait pas encore être dans ma tête. Qu'est-ce que je faisais au juste ? Putain mais Lily reprend toi ! J'étais entrain de gâcher ma vie pour des pulsions stupide ! Avec quoi ? Du sexe, de l'attention de leur part pour un soir. J'étais entrain de tout foutre en l'air alors que moi j'étais en vie.

 **\- Lily ?**

J'aurais dû y passer. Ça aurait dû être moi à la place d'Ellie.

 **\- Lily ?**

 **\- Oui ?** Fis-je en secouant la tête.

 **\- Ça va ?** Demanda Charlie en posant une main sur mon épaule.

 **\- Oui oui ça va.**

Charlie n'était pas dupe, elle me regardait attentivement. Je me retournais pour être allongé face à elle. Je rencontrais ses yeux verts.

 **\- Tu veux aller au procès ?** Questionnais-je sans détour.

Mon amie reprenait une bouffée d'air avant de répondre :

 **\- Je ne sais pas.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Enfin, je veux dire, tu as des arguments des deux côtés ?**

 **\- Oui évidement. C'est compliqué, j'essaye de prendre en compte l'avis de tout le monde, et de l'impact que ça à pour ma famille, la presse aussi... Mais je n'y arrive pas,** se confia-t-elle.

 **\- Tu devrais penser à toi avant les autres. On est tes amis, on t'aime et on te soutiendra toujours. Qu'importe tes décisions. Je sais que ça n'a pas trop de sens pour l'instant mais.**

 **\- Si... Ça a du sens Lily,** chuchota-t-elle en me coupant.

Je lui fis un sourire léger avant de la prendre dans mes bras.

 **\- J'interrompe quelque chose ?**

La voix de Scarlett nous fit nous retourner. Elle était debout prête à s'assoir avec la télécommande dans la main et son portable dans l'autre. Je décalais mes pieds pour qu'elle s'assoit alors que Scarlett donnait un petit coup à Charlie pour qu'elle fasse de même.

 **\- Je comptais appeler Taissa,** annonça-t-elle.

 **\- Oh bonne idée, mais pourquoi ?** Demanda Charlie.

 **\- On a eu l'idée de les inviter pour le Nouvel An. Peut-être qu'ils se déplaceront,** expliqua Scarlett. **Enfin je suis pas convaincu qu'ils viendront tous mais peut-être que certains seront opérationnels.**

 **\- C'est surtout pour que Sawyer chope Elena non ?** Lançais-je en rigolant.

 **\- Ouais c'est à peu près ça,** avoua Malfoy en souriant.

 **\- Bon vas y appel Taissa !** S'impatienta Charlie.

 **\- Ok ok,** fit Scarlett tendant son portable.

Elle le plaçait sur ses cuisses et remettait sa grosse tresse sur le côté. Scarlett composait le numéro. Le bip commença son intonation.

 **\- Il est pas un peu tard pour eux ?** Murmura Charlie.

 **\- Bah non il est 15h,** répondit Malfoy.

 _\- Allo ?_

 _ **\- Taissa ?**_

 _\- Crivey ?_

 _ **\- Hey ! Salut toi,**_ fit Charlie.

 _ **\- Je suis avec Lily et Charlie,**_ annonça Scarlett.

 _\- Y a un problème ?_

 _ **\- On a plus droit d'appeler nos amis sans qu'il y est un soucis,**_ taquina Charlie.

 _\- Si si bien sûre mais j'étais étonnée... Taiss' tu me rejoins ?_

 **\- C'est Valentina ?** Chuchotais-je à mes amis.

Scarlett fronçait des sourcils alors que Charlie haussait des épaules. J'étais étonnée, enfin non... Je m'en doutais que Taissa avait revu Valentina, mais je n'aurais pas cru qu'elle vivrait avec elle.

 _\- Euh les filles ?_

 _ **\- C'est ta copine ?**_ Demanda d'un coup Scarlett. _**Fin' officiellement ?**_

 _\- Euh... C'est qui Taiss' ?... Mes amis d'Angleterre._

 _ **\- Taissa ?**_

 _\- Je te rejoins après._

On entendait une porte grincer et on se doutait que Taissa était partie dans une pièce à part. Je jetais un regard intrigué aux filles.

 _ **\- Donc ?**_ Insista Charlie.

J'avais déjà reparlé à Taissa, enfin c'était succinct on avait jamais approfondi la conversation. Sûrement car on était toute les deux encore trop chambouler par les événements de cet été. Je baissais les yeux pour voir la photo de Taissa sur le portable de Scarlett, et fixais les secondes passer.

 _\- Après votre départ, les Sanchez sont partie, enfin Valentina est resté car... Enfin vous savez, elle et moi. Bref. Je vais pas vous faire un dessin... Dites quelque chose._

 _ **\- C'est cool,**_ répondit rapidement Charlie.

 _\- Malfoy dit quelque chose ?_

 _ **\- Tant que tu es heureuse,**_ lâcha finalement Scarlett.

 _ **\- Du coup les Sanchez ? La Louisiane ?**_ Demanda Charlie.

 _\- Tout revient à la normal, ma mère est revenu. Certains commerces de sorciers rouvrent. Enfin ça se fait petit à petit... Co-Comment va Alexie ? Lily est là ?_

 _ **\- Oui oui, elle est à côté de nous,**_ informa Charlie.

Scarlett me fixait le plus discrètement possible. Je jouais avec mes doigts nerveusement. Je n'aimais pas vraiment quand les regards étaient sur moi, surtout pour ce genre de conversation.

 _ **\- Alexie a réussi à parler, enfin, c'est pas trop ça. D'après Sawyer ça a pas beaucoup changé mais... Elle va s'en sortir, on est là pour l'aider,**_ fit Scarlett à Taissa.

 _\- D'accord... Tant mieux... Je suis désolée vous savez._

Un moment de silence gênant gagna la pièce. Je me relevais du canapé pour échapper à ce moment. Finalement j'étais très loin d'être prête à ce genre d'échange. Charlie me prit la main pour m'empêcher de partir. Scarlett revenait au pourquoi on avait appelé Taissa :

 _ **\- Vous faites quoi au Nouvel An ?**_

 _\- Et bien, on en a pas encore parlé. Pourquoi ?_

 _ **\- On vous invite, enfin ceux qui peuvent venir. Sawyer serait vraiment content de revoir Elena, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**_

 _\- Oh mais c'est une super idée ! J'en parlerais avec les autres. Ça serait où ?_

 _ **\- Prenez un ticket pour Londres, et on se débrouillera pour le reste,**_ expliqua Charlie.

 _ **\- Oui on viendra vous chercher,**_ renchérit Scarlett.

 _\- D'accord ça marche, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de vous revoir._

 _ **\- Nous aussi,**_ répondit Charlie.

Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence. J'en profitais pour ramasser mes cours rapidement. Malfoy allait pour dire un truc à Taissa quand elle reprit la parole :

 _\- Je peux parler à Lily ?_

Je secouais la tête en faisant un pas en arrière, ce qui me valu de me prendre le mollet dans la table basse. Charlie me fixait intensément, et même si Malfoy avait vu que j'étais réticente elle me tendait déjà son portable. Je contractais la mâchoire en saisissant le téléphone d'un geste rapide. Je désactivais le haut parleur et me dirigeais vers ma chambre avec mes cours dans une main.

 _\- Lily ?_

 _ **\- Oui ?**_

J'entendais sa respiration à travers le combiné. La gêne s'installait rapidement, je haïssais les filles de m'avoir passer le téléphone. Mon ventre me faisait mal, je le sentais se tendre petit à petit.

 _\- Est-ce que tu vas bien Lily ?_

 _ **\- Comment va Erin ?**_

 _\- Oh. Euh... Elle va bien, enfin elle et Enzo sont partie vers Los Angeles, ils doivent y rester quelques mois je suppose, elle voulait rejoindre des amis. Dis moi comment tu vas Lily ?_

 _ **\- Super.**_

Taissa se racla la gorge, je l'entendais ouvrir une porte et faire plusieurs pas. J'en profitais pour balancer mes cours sur mon bureau et de m'assoir sur le bout de mon lit.

 _\- Ellie t'aimait vraiment bien tu sais._

 _ **\- Taissa s'il te plaît.**_

Ma voix était à peine audible, et cette fois-ci l'ensemble de mon corps se retournait. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place, et un sentiment de culpabilité prenait la plus grande place dans mon cerveau.

 _\- Je sais, désolée. Mais tu ne réponds pas à mes messages, ou bien très rapidement comme pour me dire ''Hey t'inquiète je suis toujours en vie''. Lily, je veux vraiment savoir comment tu vas..._

 _ **\- Ça va, vraiment. C'est... Super.**_

 _\- Même par téléphone tu as jamais su mentir... Ce que tu as fait pour moi, pour nous est... Enfin je ne saurais jamais comment te remercier... Il y a pas un jour où on ne vous remercie pas d'avoir été là pour nous. Ce n'était pas votre combat, et pourtant vous étiez là... Tu sais Ellie était vraiment quelqu'un d'authentique, tout ce qu'elle a pu te dire ou faire était vraiment._

 _ **\- S'il te plaît.**_

 _\- Elle savait dans quoi elle s'engageait, on le savait tous._

La voix de Taissa commençait à trembler dangereusement. Je fixais le sol de ma chambre comme s'il était la chose la plus magnifique de l'univers. Je ne disais rien, et même si je refusais de me remémorer mes souvenirs en Louisiane... Ils venaient à moi. C'était joyeux pourtant, je me rappelais de mes rires, de mes fêtes avec eux, des balades avec Erin et Ellie. Même si ceux là étaient heureux je sentais quelque chose se bloquer dans ma gorge et ma respiration devenir de plus en plus irrégulière. Je me tenais la tête, et stoppais ma respiration pour évité de sangloter.

 _\- Je m'excuserais toute ma vie d'avoir causé autant de mal à ton égard. Pour Alexander jusqu'à Ellie. Dès que je suis rentrée dans ta vie tout n'a été qu'une épreuve pour toi... J'en suis tellement navrée, si tu savais comment je me sens mal d'avoir tout gâché. D'avoir retourné l'ensemble ta vie._

Plus elle parlait de ma vie plus j'avais envie de raccrocher. Je ne me sentais pas bien du tout, je fermais les yeux pour l'écouter. Mais l'entendre dire que j'étais en vie m'était insupportable. Taissa n'avait rien fait, j'avais tout causé. J'avais prit les mauvais choix dès le début, et je n'avais pas été assez forte pour sauver Ellie. Taissa était désolée pour moi alors que j'étais en vie, alors que son amie était morte. Rien n'était juste. J'étais fatiguée, épuisée de devoir faire semblant à chaque fois que je me levais. Alexie avait tué un garçon qui avait tué Ellie. Elle avait été mille fois plus courageuse que moi. Mon coeur battait beaucoup trop rapidement.

 _\- Lily, je suis désolée. Vraiment désolée pour tout... Je... Ellie me manque... Pardon je... Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Enfin... Lily parle moi, s'il te plaît ?_

Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure avant de prendre la parole :

 _ **\- Je...**_

Un silence d'au moins une minute précédait mon échec.

 _ **\- Je devrais être plus forte pour Ellie, mais je n'y arrive pas. Elle aurait dû simplement être à ma place. Elle... Erin doit me haïr. C'était sa meilleure amie, je lui ai retiré l'une des seules personnes qui l'entouraient.**_

 _\- Ezra._

Taissa avait dit ça difficilement. J'avais mal au ventre, et j'avais l'impression que quelque chose était coincé dans ma trachée. J'avais envie de vomir.

 _\- C'est Ezra, pas toi. Ce n'est pas toi Lily, tu n'es pas une meurtrière._

 _ **\- Le sortilège ne lui était pas destiné ! C'était pour moi... C'était moi pas elle.**_

La colère se mélangeait à la culpabilité qui se mixait parfaitement avec la tristesse. Mon souffle était court, mon coeur n'en était plus vraiment un. Je portais mes mains devant ma bouche pour éviter de pleurer.

 _\- Il faut que tu te retires ça de la tête Lily... Je ne sais pas, enfin nous ici on reprend nos vies petit à petit, mais on se tient la main pour avancer... On n'y arriverait pas seul. Nos peines sont trop douloureuses pour les affronter seul... Tu as droit de pleurer... S'il te plaît Lily accepte de parler avec quelqu'un, d'être avec quelqu'un. Je voudrais être là... Tu ne mérites pas ça. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir autant en t'appelant._

Des petits bruits sortaient de ma bouche à chacun de mes sanglots. Je fermais les yeux violemment en sentant des larmes couler le long de mon visage. Je revoyais éternellement l'éclaire vert d'Ezra, et Ellie tombait dans mes bras. Je me laissais tomber sur le dos avec le téléphone dans les mains. J'avais mal, trop mal pour que ça soit tolérable. Mon coeur était déchiré en mille morceaux. Je ne voulais pas parler, et je n'avais pas envie de replonger dans tout ça comme quand on avait quitter la Nouvelle Orléans. Une de mes mains allait à l'emplacement de mon coeur, il était lourd et oppressait ma cage thoracique.

 _\- Lily je suis désolée._

J'essayais de dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortait de ma bouche. Après plus de cinq minutes où Taissa me demandait si j'étais toujours au bout du fil, j'arrivais à sortir une phrase :

 _ **\- S'il te plaît... Je dois te laisser. Bonne soirée... Je suis désolée.**_

Je raccrochais et laissais le téléphone à côté de moi. D'un geste j'attrapais un oreiller pour le mettre sur mon visage. J'estompais au maximum mes sanglots, je le serrais le plus possible. Je sentais la colère passer dans mes veines, je ne voulais pas avoir ce genre de conversation. Évidement je n'oubliais pas à un seul instant Taissa et les autres à la Nouvelle Orléans. Mais plus j'arrivais à bloquer ses souvenirs plus la vie coulait. Les seules fois où tout me submergeait était la nuit quand j'étais seule. Je contractais ma mâchoire, et reprenais une respiration sous l'oreiller. Il fallait que ça s'arrête. Je restais un long moment comme ça, mes larmes coulaient sans que je ne le veuille.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrait, c'était soit Charlie soit Scarlett qui était à côté de moi. Un poids s'installa sur mon lit à côté de moi. Après quelques instants, une caresse longeait mon bras, d'un geste je laissais mon oreiller pour me réfugier dans les bras de mon amie. C'était Charlie. Elle passait ses mains dans mon dos et commençait à me le caresser de haut en bas. Son menton était posé sur mon crâne.

 **\- Ça va aller Lily, je suis là. Je serais toujours là,** chuchota-t-elle.

Je ne disais rien, et elle resta là. J'étais accrochée à elle, je ne voulais pas la considérer comme une bouée de sauvetage mais là j'avais simplement besoin de Charlie.

Le temps passait sans que je ne m'en rende compte. J'essayais de faire le vide dans mon cerveau. Les secondes défilèrent. Les minutes passaient. Mes yeux étaient lourd, j'avais fini de pleurer. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je n'avais plus assez d'eau dans mon corps peut être. J'entendais le coeur de Charlie battre, je restais là un petit moment tout en me calmant. La pression descendait un petit peu.

Je me décalais légèrement de mon amie pour lui montrer que c'était passé. Charlie me regardait en penchant la tête d'un côté. Je me pinçais les lèvres et lui fis une signe de tête qui signifiait que ça allait.

 **\- On se fait une soirée télé, tu viens ?** Proposa doucement Charlie.

Je me mordais la lèvre sous le regard insistant de Charlie puis hochais la tête. Comme si rien ne c'était passé on rejoignait la pièce à vivre. Scarlett n'était pas là, mais Charlie me prit la main pour me tirer vers la cuisine là où elle était. Charlie lui rendait son téléphone, Malfoy se retournait avec un spatule en bois dans une main.

 **\- J'ai invité mon frère à venir ce soir, ça vous gêne pas ?**

Charlie mettait son doigt dans la préparation de Scarlett pour goûter. Elle secouait la tête pour montrer à Malfoy que ça ne la dérangeait pas. Je haussais les épaules en prenant place sur un tabouret.

 **\- Comme tu veux,** annonçais-je.

Ma colocataire me fit un court sourire avant de retourner à sa préparation. Charlie s'installait sur le plan de travail à côté d'elle.

 **\- Faut choisir le film,** déclara Charlie.

 **\- Pas un film d'action,** balança rapidement Malfoy.

 **\- Ok, euh Love Actually,** proposa mon amie.

 **\- Oh Merlin, pas un truc niais à souhait,** se plaignait une fois de plus Malfoy.

Je rigolais légèrement devant la scène.

 **\- Attend mais tu aimes rien aussi, ni les trucs romantiques, ni les trucs d'action. Il reste quoi ?** Dramatisa Charlie.

 **\- Je te ferais signaler qu'il y a pas que deux types de films dans le monde moldu,** se moqua-t-elle.

 **\- Avec toi, on va devoir encore réfléchir pour comprendre le film,** marmonna Charlie.

 **\- Ça te ferait pas de mal,** m'amusais-je.

Charlie se retourna rapidement pour me balancer une spatule en bois. Je l'évitais en riant.

 **\- Je te permet pas,** fit Charlie faussement outré.

 **\- Au pire on laisse Scorpius choisir,** proposa Scarlett.

 **\- Merlin ! Non. Il va nous trouvé un film d'auteur sorcier hyper chelou où on comprendra pas le principe mais vu que c'est de l'art on aura pas droit de critiquer. Très peu pour moi,** argumenta Charlie. **Je vais envoyé un message à Pierre, il a une bonne culture pour ça.**

Je hochais la tête pendant que Scarlett faisait plusieurs chemins vers le frigo pour finir sa préparation. Après un court instant je me levais du tabouret pour me mettre derrière la grande blonde, je tendais la tête pour voir ce qu'elle préparait.

 **\- Ça sent bon, tu fais quoi ?** Demandais-je pendant que Charlie était sur son portable.

 **\- Ça s'appel une Daube provençale au vin rouge, Alice m'a envoyé un message disant que c'était une tuerie, elle en a mangé à Paris. Il fallait que je teste. Du coup j'essaye de suivre la recette qu'elle m'a dit.**

 **\- Tu veux que je t'aide ?** Proposais-je.

Scarlett me fit un léger sourire en se décalant pour chercher le reste de la préparation. Je regardais la recette qui était sur le plan de travail, j'arquais un sourcil en voyant le temps de préparation.

 **\- Euh Scarlett, tu es au courant que c'est à servir le lendemain ?**

 **\- C'est pour ça qu'on est des sorciers,** fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil. **Bon tu as trouvé un film ?**

Charlie leva la main en l'air pour qu'elle attende quelques instants. Je coupais les lardons en petit bout et mélangeais le tout dans un bol avec des clous de girofle et de la cannelle. Scarlett remuait la viande avec un doigt. Enfin... Je voulais dire par là, qu'elle était entrain de lire le livre pendant que d'un geste régulier la spatule faisait des cercles suivant le doigt de Scarlett. Cette fille était vraiment douée en magie.

 **\- C'est bon alors j'ai soit Gatsby le Magnifique, Fight Club ou Gladiator ?**

 **\- Trop moldu,** se plaignait Scarlett d'une voix à peine audible.

Je souriais en lui donnant un coup de coude.

 **\- Donc ?** S'impatienta Charlie.

 **\- Le moins long, on a cours demain,** annonçais-je.

Charlie soupira en roulant des yeux.

 **\- Non mais ça se joue à quelques minutes sérieux,** râla-t-elle.

 **\- Gatsby alors,** lançais-je.

 **\- Je préférais Gladiator,** fit innocemment Charlie.

 **\- Pourquoi tu nous demandes notre avis dans ce cas ?** Déclara Malfoy.

 **\- Cool !** S'exclama mon amie en sautant du plan de travail.

Elle se retira de la cuisine pour aller préparer le salon. Scarlett et moi finissions la préparation au même moment où Scorpius arrivait dans l'appartement. Il se dirigea vers sa soeur prendre le plat qu'elle avait dans la main pour le poser sur la table basse. Il salua sa soeur puis Charlie, puis lui donnait la bouteille de vin qu'il avait apporté. Je m'installais sur un fauteuil, et il s'approcha de moi pour me dire bonjour. J'étais encore énervé contre lui, et puis merde je n'avais rien à lui prouver de toute façon. En simple réponse je lui fis un signe de tête.

Charlie avait lancé le film, la lumière était tamisé et on avait fini de manger. Les jumeaux étaient installés sur le canapé chacun à une extrémité. Quasiment dans la même position. Et Charlie et moi occupions un fauteuil chacune de par et d'autre de la télé. Mon dos était collé contre l'accoudoir dos aux Malfoy pendant que mes pieds étaient dans le vide. Je sentais mon portable vibrer, directement je baissais la luminosité pour ne pas déranger mes amis.

 **Malfoy à 22h36 :** _Désolé._

Je roulais des yeux mais étais quand même un peu surprise.

 **Lily à 22h37 :** _Tu peux peut être réfléchir avant de parler, ça changerait._

 **Malfoy à 22h38 :** _Ok._

 **Lily à 22h38 :** _Ok._

Je retournais mon attention au film. Mais ça n'avait pas grande importance pour moi, je l'avais déjà vu avec Alexander et Lorcan. Je me pinçais la bouche en penchant légèrement la tête en arrière. Ma langue passait lentement sur ma lèvre inférieure. Comment ça se faisait que j'avais autant besoin d'eux. Pourquoi une partie de moi était ravi que Malfoy s'excuse ? Et une autre avait envie de lui balancer un verre d'eau à la figure !

Je passais une main sur mon visage puis revenais à l'écran en face de moi. Mon téléphone m'alertait que j'avais reçu un sms :

 **Malfoy à 22h45 :** _J'ai merdé cette fois, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne te ferais que du mal à partir de maintenant._

 **Lily à 22h46 :** _Je n'ai pas trop envie de prendre le risque._

 **Lily à 22h47 :** _Et puis même, tu me soules à revenir comme ça. Je vois même pas pourquoi tu es obliger d'intervenir à chaque fois que j'ai une discussion avec Alexander._

 **Malfoy à 22h50 :** _Car il te mérite pas._

 **Lily à 22h51 :** _Epargne moi tes conseils tu veux._

 **Malfoy à 22h52 :** _Ok._

Je soupirais légèrement en verrouillant mon portable. Mon coude se positionna sur le dossier du fauteuil et je laissais mes doigts s'introduire entre mes cheveux. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je sentais le regard de Malfoy sur moi. Discrètement je tournais la tête, Scorpius était presque derrière moi. Je rencontrais ses yeux bleus pendant un court instant avant de me retourner lentement. Ce n'était plus du tout le même Scorpius qu'on avait connu à Poudlard, il ne fallait pas se méprendre, il avait toujours cette allure sûr de lui, hautain et incroyablement glaciale. Mais son visage était plus enclin à la sympathie. Enfin c'était mon point de vue, il prenait soin de son apparence, il n'avait pas de faute de goût, mais il semblait beaucoup plus décontracté. Et sa barbe lui donnait un style beaucoup plus accessible.

Je prenais une nouvelle fois mon portable :

 **Malfoy à 22h58 :** _Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit le soir où on a dormi ensemble ?_

Je me mordillais la lèvre. Je me souvenais parfaitement de sa phrase : _''Lily, on choisit pas pour qui on s'_ _inqui_ _è_ _te, ni m_ _ême à qui on tient. Ça tombe juste dessus. Tu as pas besoin de me repousser car tu as besoin de moi.''_

 **Lily à 23h01 :** _Non._

 **Malfoy à 23h03 :** _J'ai pas choisi de m'inquiéter pour toi, j'ai ni choisi vouloir passer du temps avec toi. Et j'ai pas choisi d'apprécier autant ta compagnie au point que ça me fasse chier que tu ne m'appelles plus en plein milieu de la nuit. J'ai rien choisi, mais je suis quand même désolé d'avoir mal tourné mes mots à ton égard._

Mon pouce passa plusieurs fois sur son message sans y répondre. Qu'est-ce que je devais dire ou faire à ça ? D'ailleurs je pense que si une personne de notre groupe voyait nos messages, et comment Scorpius pouvait me parler, il se foutrait de sa gueule. Ok je ne connaissais pas des masses Malfoy il y a un an. Mais il avait l'air sincère, et surtout désolé.

 **Lily à 23h10 :** _Qu'est-ce que ça change ?_

 **Malfoy à 23h12 :** _Ça change que je vais pas abandonner._

 **Lily à 23h14 :** _Pour une fois._

 **Malfoy à 23h15 :** _Tu peux laisser ton sarcasme._

 **Lily à 23h16 :** _Je fais ce que je veux, et tu le mérites._

 **Malfoy à 23h17 :** _Ok._

 **Lily à 23h17 :** _Joue pas au martyre alors que c'est toi qui a commencé. Et puis même c'est toi qui m'a insulté._

 **Malfoy à 23h18 :** _Ok._

Je roulais des yeux.

 **Lily à 23h19 :** _Ok ? Vraiment ? Tu es vraiment con._

 **Malfoy à 23h20 :** _Ok._

 **Lily à 23h20 :** _Tu sais répondre autre chose que ok ?_

 **Malfoy à 23h21 :** _D'accord ?_

J'étouffais un rire car franchement il était vraiment épuisant comme mec. Je me pinçais les lèvres prête à verrouiller mon portable.

 **Malfoy à 23h22 :** _Au moins je te fais sourire. Et on peut pas dire que tout le monde y arrive._

 **Lily à 23h23 :** _Car tu m'exaspères._

 **Malfoy à 23h23 :** _C'est déjà ça de gagné._

 **Lily à 23h24 :** _Tu me soules._

 **Malfoy à 23h25 :** _Alors arrête de répondre._

 **Lily à 23h26 :** _Je n'ai pas envie que tu te mettes à pleurer si je ne te donne pas assez d'attention._

 **Malfoy à 23h27 :** _Dixit la fille qui sourit en recevant des messages d'un mec qui la soule et qu'elle veux soi-disant s'en débarrasser._

Je secouais la tête légèrement amusé. Oui, il m'énervait mais me faisait sourire en plus de ça. J'en avais vraiment marre de lui. J'allais pour répondre quelque chose quand Scarlett prit la parole :

 **\- Il reste une heure de film encore alors si vous pouviez arrêter de vous envoyez des messages alors qu'on est dans la même pièce. Merci.**

Son ton était froid, et je voyais Scorpius se tendre. Charlie pencha la tête dans le vide pour nous voir.

 **\- Quand je pense qu'on m'engueulait car je parlais à Louann pendant des films,** s'amusa-t-elle.

Je m'enfonçais dans le fauteuil gêné par l'intervention des filles. Et d'encore plus que Scarlett soit au courant, je ne faisais rien de mal. Mais j'avais compris qu'elle était pas fan du rapprochement de Scorpius et moi. Enfin si on pouvait appeler ça un rapprochement. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que c'était ? Car on se sortait tout les deux par les yeux. Il était vraiment insupportable à toujours rentrer dans ma vie sans invitation. Je retournais la tête vers la télévision, et essayais de me concentrer dans le film. Après plusieurs minutes mon portable qui était sur mes jambes s'allumait :

 **Malfoy à 23h54 :** _Pardonne moi de t'avoir blessé l'autre jour à Pré-Au-Lard. Si tu ne veux plus me parler je le comprend, mais je veux juste m'excuser. À haute voix aurait été plus respectable._

Je me pinçais les lèvres pendant de longue seconde. Il me soulait, il m'énervait car ce n'était pas normal que ce crétin de Scorpius Malfoy devienne mon ami. Enfin étions-le ? C'était encore une grande question.

 **Lily à 23h57 :** _Ok._

 **Malfoy à 23h58 :** _D'accord ou ok ?_

Je me pinçais les lèvres pour m'empêcher de sourire.

 **Lily à 23h58 :** _Ok._

 **Malfoy à 23h59 :** _Ok._

 **Point de vue de Alice Grindewald.**

 **\- Suis moi Alice, et note bien tout ?**

 **\- D'accord,** affirmais-je en agrippant ma tablette.

Victoire était devant moi en marchant élégamment tout ça avec plus de 7 mois de grossesse. Je ne savais pas comment elle faisait, quand on était enceinte on était pas censé se reposer ? Évidement on ne voyait rien grâce à son sortilège. Et aussi car elle était mince de nature. On passait une salle toute les deux, elle était remplis de mannequins, maquilleurs, coiffeurs, assistants, photographes et j'en passe. Plusieurs personnes se retournaient sur ma patronne. Elle faisait quelques commentaires en français pour certaines personnes.

Deux hommes en costumes noir ouvraient une grande porte pour qu'on puisse rentrer dans une pièce à côté. Le niveau sonore était plus faible ici, des accessoires étaient un peu partout dans la pièce. On se trouvait dans un vieille appartement parisien avec l'architecture type de la France, de haut plafond avec des ornements un peu partout. Je reconnaissais plusieurs mannequins et photographe avec qui on avait déjà travaillé.

Ma patronne se retourna vers moi d'un seul coup, et je me stoppais juste face à elle.

 **\- Le Big Four approche,** dit-elle d'un ton dramatique.

Je hochais la tête.

 **\- Cette année on va faire New-York et Paris.**

 **\- Les deux ?!**

Je n'avais pas pu retenir mon étonnement. Je tapotais directement sur ma tablette pour voir si j'avais oublier un mail.

 **\- Je veux surprendre les gens, mettre un pied en Amérique est la meilleure chose à faire. Et je suis obligée d'être à Paris, c'est ma ville, et c'est ici que je créais.**

 **\- Faire deux défilés identiques est risqué, surtout pour la clôture de la fashion weekend à Paris,** annonçais-je sérieusement.

 **\- C'est pour ça qu'on est là. On doit faire des choix, j'ai engagé les meilleures, et surtout les mannequins qui sont facile à faire taire. Rien ne doit être divulgué, ça sera une surprise jusqu'à la dernière semaine à Paris,** souriait-elle.

 **\- Faire des choix pourquoi ?**

Victoire avait le visage droit, ses lèvres rouge s'étiraient à la perfection. Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux.

 **\- On va faire deux défilés, il nous faut deux lots de création.**

Mes yeux étaient grand ouvert, encore une fois je ne pouvais pas me retenir. J'étais surprise, et à la fois excitée. Mais je savais déjà la somme de travail monstrueuse que j'allais avoir. Déjà que en temps normal j'étais overbooké alors je n'imaginais même pas maintenant avec deux défilés à remanier de A à Z, c'était deux fois plus de boulot. C'était génialement affreux mais j'étais incroyablement impatiente.

Je baissais mes yeux sur la tablette et pianotais dessus plusieurs idées.

 **\- La première qui est déjà prête, on l'a met pour New-York ?** Demandais-je sans regarder Victoire.

 **\- Tu en penses quoi ?**

Je levais la tête pour fixer ma patronne. Elle attendait un vrai avis de ma part, elle aimait me questionner sur tout. Et surtout prenait en compte mes décisions.

 **\- Et bien, les créations sont magnifique. Je pencherais bien pour faire un côté plus avant-gardiste à New-York, et plus Old School à Paris.**

 **\- Old School... Mmh, il ne faut pas se répéter tu le sais ?**

 **\- Je sais, mais on a un mois, et prendre des idées déjà utilisé d'une époque pour les accommoder à la notre serait peut-être judicieux,** tentais-je.

Victoire fronçait des sourcils puis fit un pas pour aller prendre du raisin au buffet. Je la suivais en lui laissant son espace personnelle.

 **\- Quelle époque ?** Demanda-t-elle.

 **\- Mmh... 70 ?**

 **\- C'est de la haut couture que je fais.**

Je fis claquer ma langue en réfléchissant de nouveau.

 **\- Un Old School avant-gardiste, il faut garder à l'esprit qu'on créait la futur mode durant ses quatre semaines,** rajouta Victoire légèrement dans ses pensées.

Mes sourcils atteignirent le milieu de mon front, mes yeux trouvèrent le bleu de Victoire.

 **\- Dis-moi,** fit-elle.

 **\- J'ai une idée, peut-être folle mais... Le style garçonne.**

 **\- Les années 20 ?**

 **\- Oui, on pourrait faire quelque tenu féminine, et d'autre garçon. Peut-être réhabilité des habits de femme de l'époque à ceux des hommes. Quelque chose d'androgyne, avec les motifs, la structure des années folles mais avec les produits de notre époque.**

Victoire souriait, claquait des doigts puis portait sa main sous son menton. Je voyais des idées fusait dans sa tête, j'avais même l'impression de voir des tenus, des croquis traverser ses yeux. Un jour j'aurais autant de talent qu'elle. Après plusieurs minutes, elle reprit un raisin et se tournait vers moi.

 **\- Je dois me mettre au travail ! J'ai des tenus à créer, je pense pouvoir remodelait de vieux croquis inachevé. Alice... Organise les tenus et les photos de l'après New York. Envoie moi les photos que tu as choisie ce soir, et s'il le faut modifie le maquillage et ou la coiffure. Je dois y aller.**

Je hochais la tête.

 **\- Tu as les directives de ce lieu aujourd'hui. Des questions avant que je parte ?**

Je fronçais des sourcils et jetais un oeil à ma tablette.

 **\- Il ne faut pas oublier votre rendez-vous avec le medicomage à 14h,** annonçais-je tout bas. **Et la réunion avec Vogue demain, mais aussi la conférence pour Fashion Pop.**

 **\- Fashion Pop, le nouveau magazine mensuel sur la mode des sorciers ?**

 **\- Exactement.**

Je la regardais noter ce que je venais de lui dire sur son téléphone. Elle le rangeait dans son sac à main, et ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent les miens. Victoire me souriait légèrement puis posait une main sur mon épaule. Je n'étais pas encore tout à fait accommodé avec les gestes de tendresse, mais il me semblait que cela en était un.

 **\- Tu vas y arrivé Alice, tu ne cesses de te développer, d'apprendre de tes échecs, et réussir par la suite. Je n'ai pas eu une seule remarque négative venant des professionnels avec qui tu as travaillé. Ait juste confiance en toi.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher ton travail pour New York,** annonçais-je clairement.

 **\- Je prend le risque, maintenant mets toi au boulot,** ordonna-t-elle en partant de l'immense pièce.

Victoire me laissa là. J'étais seule enfin... J'étais la seule responsable de la pièce. Est-ce que c'était normal d'ailleurs ? Bon ce n'était pas non plus une tâche à responsabilité réellement importante. Les tenus étaient déjà choisie, les coiffures et le maquillage aussi. Il me restait plus capturer les meilleures vus des mannequins et photos. Je regardais ma montre... Et il ne me restait plus que six heures pour une dizaines de tenus.

Le temps passait vite et j'étais partagée entre pénibilité et fierté. Les gens n'étaient tellement pas autonome. Et d'un autre côté, il y avait les professionnels qui me prenaient de haut croyant que je ne savais rien à rien. Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Je n'avais pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir.

Ça faisait maintenant plus de cinq heures que j'étais là. Certaines personnes de staff de W étaient rentrés chez eux. J'étais dans un grande pièce blanche, avec une mannequin sur un vieux sofa face à une cheminée. L'éclairage la mettait en valeur, et un troupeau de professionnel traîné autour en s'activant. Je m'approchais d'un garçon en regardant plusieurs fois la liste des mannequins présent. Je me raclais la gorge derrière lui :

 **\- Je n'ai pas ton nom sur la liste des mannequins homme, qui plus est la section homme est fini depuis une heure,** annonçais-je.

Le jeune homme brun se retournait vers moi en arquant un sourcil d'étonnement. Ses lèvres s'étiraient généreusement. En plus d'être mannequin, il avait vraiment un sourire charmeur. Après s'être mit bien face à moi, il me tendait sa main.

 **\- Je suis photographe,** souriait-il en secouant l'appareil dans son autre main. **Mais je te remercie du compliment qui plus est.**

Il me faisait un clin d'oeil. Je me sentais bête, à vrai dire j'avais apprit par coeur les mannequins, et le numéro qu'ils avaient, plus les robes et tenus. Et même les maquilleuses mais je n'avais pas prit le temps de voir la fiche complet des équipes de photographe. Le garçon brun me regardait avec sa main toujours tendu. Je serrais ma tablette et mes feuilles contre ma poitrine pour me libérer une main.

 **\- Côme Martel.**

 **\- Alice Grindewald,** me présentais-je.

 **\- Anglaise du coup ? Je me disais bien que ton accent était parfait.**

 **\- Merci, tu es nouveau ?**

 **\- Non, je reviens de Los Angeles, je devais être là plus tôt mais une autre styliste m'a appelé pour Milan.**

 **\- Tu es jeune, c'est surprenant que autant de monde te sollicite... Enfin désolée, à vrai dire je te dis ça mais je ne te connais même pas.**

 **\- J'ai 24 ans, et j'ai toujours touché à la mode... Un plaisir Alice, je dois retourner bosser je ne veux pas que l'assistante de Victoire m'ait dans le viseur,** rigola-t-il en se retournant.

Je l'observais pendant qu'il allait vers la mannequin. C'était appréciable, enfin il était vraiment avenant. Je n'étais pas très habitué, d'ailleurs je n'étais pas fan des gens comme ça. Mais il dégageait beaucoup de sympathie. Peut être que je me disais ça car je n'avais pas d'amis ici à Paris, enfin à part Victoire. Qui d'ailleurs n'était que ma patronne à proprement parler. J'avais rencontré beaucoup de monde depuis que j'étais ici, ils étaient tous plus superficiel les uns que les autres. Les peu de fois qu'on se parlait s'était pour des immenses after dans des boîtes de nuit parisienne. Autant dire que je n'étais pas vraiment motivé. Les autres personnes, et bien ils convoitaient ma place auprès de Victoire. Puis les mecs me tournaient autour pour me foutre dans leurs lits. En gros, j'étais toujours aussi hermétique au relation humaine.

Je m'asseyais sur un fauteuil en commençant mon compte-rendu de la journée. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, mes yeux remontaient d'eux-même vers l'équipe en face de moi. Côme était quasiment à plat ventre entrain de photographier la mannequin. Il faisait des gestes à son personnel pour qu'ils bougent telle ou telle chose.

Il devait être gay. Enfin ok c'était peut être stéréotypé de dire ça mais déjà il était dans la mode. Et ça pour un mec ça veut dire au moins 70 pour-cent de chance d'être gay, en plus il s'habillait vraiment bien. Et il ne cherchait même pas à me draguer, puis il souriait à quasiment tout le monde. Alors il devait être gay. C'était forcément ça. Ce n'était pas comme si j'étais déçu, enfin... Je voulais dire j'étais avec Scorpius si on pouvait dire ça comme ça, et Côme n'était pas le seul mec mignon à Paris. Bref. Alice tu t'embrouilles. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je pensais à ça, ça n'avait vraiment pas d'importance. Je secouais la tête en revenant à mon compte-rendu.

La journée se terminait un peu plus tard que prévu. Il était tard, il faisait noir, et j'étais toujours dans l'immense appartement. Il restait encore quelques personnes pour ranger les affaires. J'étais face à mon ordinateur entrain de me casser la tête entre telle ou telle photo. Je n'arrêtais pas de jouer avec le bouton de mon clavier pour faire des aller-retour avec deux photos. Je soupirais bruyamment.

 **\- Regard ses yeux.**

Je tournais ma tête pour voir Côme appuyer contre le dossier de ma chaise.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- L'éclairage n'est pas le même, il y a trois teinte de différences. La position n'est pas la même à cause de son bras droit. Mais ses yeux ne disent surtout pas la même chose.**

Je ne disais rien, j'étais légèrement impressionnée. Je ne faisais rien ressentir mais je l'étais. Il était vraiment professionnel. Il tendait son doigt pour me faire voir les imperfections sur une des photos.

 _\- Côme tu viens manger ?_ S'écria en français un garçon à côté d'une fille. _On va au petit resto italien. Allez mec !_

Il tapota sur mon bureau tout en regardant ses collègues.

 _\- On se voit plus tard, je vais aider Miss Grindewald._

Je tournais la tête vers lui en reconnaissant parfaitement mon nom de famille. Ses collègues partaient en lui faisant un signe de main. Il tira une chaise pour s'installer à côté de moi.

 **\- Ça te dérange pas si je t'aide ?** Demanda-t-il. **Je n'ai pas envie qu'un si jolie visage est une multitude de cerne. D'ailleurs j'ai une crème qui aide.**

Je le regardais sortir un petit flacon. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de voir une ampoule sur sa tête clignoter ''GAY''. Je souriais pour le remercier en prenant son échantillon. Je n'allais pas cracher sur son aide, il s'y connaissait beaucoup que moi en photo, et j'étais réellement crevée.

 **OOO**

Je fermais à clé l'immense appartement qu'on avait eu à disposition. Avec Côme, je me trouvais sur le pas de la porte. Après avoir entendu le cliquetis du verrou je me retournais vers lui. Il me souriait encore et j'étais mal à l'aise, ce n'était pas dans mon habitude d'être avec quelqu'un à Paris, et encore moins d'exprimer mes émotions sur mon visage.

Côme pointait la pochette que je tenais contre mon buste.

 **\- J'espère que Victoire va apprécier. En tout cas tu as fait un super travail pour une première... D'ailleurs je dois t'avouer que j'ai beaucoup ri en te voyant replacer Jean-David.**

 **\- Il avait un comportement dédaigneux envers les maquilleuses, c'était pas professionnel,** me justifiais-je.

 **\- Je te crois.**

Mes yeux observaient lentement Côme face à moi. Je ne savais pas s'il attendait ou bien s'il était à l'aise, mais je ne l'étais pas. Je devais sûrement prendre plus de temps pour sortir et avoir une vie sociale, car là j'étais un peu dans le vague. J'arquais un sourcil quand je voyais Côme bouger ses mains nerveusement.

 **\- La première fois que je suis allé à New York, c'était dur.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?**

 **\- Tu as pas d'ami ici, enfin je veux pas te blesser. Mais ça se voit, tu es pas très loquace, et quand tu esquisses un sourire c'est car tu es fière de toi, et non pour une personne. De plus tu n'avais pas de plan pour ce soir, et ton portable à vibrer que deux fois et tu n'as même pas regarder de qui ça venait.**

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête avec beaucoup d'agacement.

 **\- Super. Je vais rentrer maintenant que tu as analysé ma vie de merde en tant que parisienne,** annonçais-je amèrement.

Je fis un pas sur le côté pour longer le couloir. Côme me rattrapait en posant une main sur mon bras. Je me retournais d'un coup, et fixais sa main sur moi.

 **\- Désolé,** fit-il rapidement en levant les mains en l'air.

Faire une note dans ma tête : je n'ai besoin de personne. J'étais à Paris pour me créer une carrière, pas des amis.

 **\- Écoute tu as l'air vraiment sympa comme fille, et je voulais pas être désagréable. Ce que je voulais te dire c'est que même si tu en as pas envie tu devrais tenter de sortir. Tu libéreras un peu ton esprit, et aura sûrement de nouvelles idées époustouflante. C'est juste un conseil, dans tout les cas tu as mon numéro avec mon mail dans le dossier d'aujourd'hui... Si un jour tu n'en peux plus de jouer au solitaire je peux te faire découvrir la capitale.**

Côme souriait, je ne savais pas s'il voyait que ses paroles remuaient à l'intérieure de ma tête. Mais il avait l'air sûr de lui. Il fit un pas en arrière avec un clin d'oeil.

 **\- Je suis sûre que tu n'as même pas visité la Tour Eiffel. Miss Grindewald, pour être une styliste parisienne il faut connaitre Paris... Notre-Dame de Paris, le Sacré Coeur, le Louvre... Montmartre. Oh... Casa Luca, mmh... Leur tagliata di manzo. Mamamia. Miss Grindewald, vous avez tant de chose à découvrir.**

Côme avait un sourire mega-watt puis se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Il commençait à partir dans le grand couloir de l'immeuble.

 **\- Pense à ma proposition. Paris c'est... l'amour, c'est le romantisme mais aussi beaucoup la fête, une gastronomie débordante, c'est la mode, ça ne dort jamais. Tout grandi à ici. Paris c'est de la magie. Pense-y.**

Ma rencontre de la journée disparaissait de ma vue. Je fis un pas en arrière et rencontrais le mur derrière moi. Je restais appuyé contre celui-ci. Il avait peut-être raison, pourquoi j'étais ici en France si ce n'était que pour être enfermé à W ou bien dans mon appartement. Je me cognais la tête en arrière. Je sacrifiais tout pour ma futur carrière ici, mais peut être que je n'allais pas dans le bon chemin ? Pourquoi une simple conversation avec un inconnu me retournait comme ça ? Il était tard, j'étais fatiguée. Je devais rentrer chez moi.

 **Point de vue de Scorpius Malfoy.**

J'avais beau avoir ouvert mon ordinateur et mes bouquins pour bosser, je n'y arrivais pas. Mon Grand-Duc était toujours au-dessus de mon bureau à me regarder. J'avais reçu deux lettres aujourd'hui. Une que j'attendais avec beaucoup d'appréhension depuis plusieurs années, et une qui m'avait complètement retourné.

Mon portable vibrait sur mon lit, je le saisis pour voir l'écran. Je n'avais même pas fait attention que j'avais d'autre message :

 **Scar à 8h06 :** _Tu l'as reçu ?!_

 **Scar à 8h14 :** _Ça me stresse, c'est trop sérieux. Et carrément fait à l'avance._

 **Alice à 8h27 :** _Juste mon prénom, juste ça quoi._

Je reprenais la lettre que j'avais reçu.

Scorpius Lucius Malfoy était écrit en lettre manuscrit, j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait des reflets argentés sous l'éclairage de ma lampe de chevet. J'ouvrais précautionneusement mon enveloppe pour sortir un carton :

 _La communauté des Sang-Pur vous invite solennellement à leur grand rassemblement annuel en l'honneur de la caractéristique exceptionnelle du sang qui coule dans vos veines. La possession de cette invitation vous donne le droit d'entrée au Château de_ _Chillingham_ _où se déroulera les festivités. Soyez le bienvenue parmi nous._

Je déposais la lettre pour répondre à ma soeur :

 **Scorpius à 8h34 :** _C'est quand au juste car rien est signalé ? Ça fait bizarre, ça veut vraiment dire qu'on est considéré comme des adultes._

 **Scar à 8h36 :** _Le 25 mars comme d'habitude. Tu as peur ?_

 **Scorpius à 8h37 :** _De les revoir ?_

 **Scar à 8h38 :** _Oui._

 **Scorpius à 8h40 :** _Je sais pas._

Je jouais nerveusement avec mon téléphone en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

 **Scar à 8h43 :** _D'accord._

 **Scorpius à 8h46 :** _Je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent du mal._

Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, je soufflais. Scarlett ne répondrait pas, elle détestait parler d'Astoria et de Drago. À vrai dire on en avait pas parler, jamais. Scarlett avait fait son choix, et elle vivait mieux maintenant. Je me dirigeais vers la conversation d'Alice :

 **Scorpius à 9h01 :** _Pas de nom de famille ? Ce qui veut dire ?_

 **Alice à 9h05 :** _Que le clan Grindewald a tout fait pour que la communauté Sang-Pur soit au-courant de mes choix. Que j'ai été déshérité dans les règles de l'art. C'est des salops._

Mon coeur se serrait, j'étais désolé pour elle, et je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose à sa peine. Mon coeur réagissait aussi car ça voulait dire que mes parents ne nous avaient pas déshérité. J'avais eu mon nom de famille, qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

 **Scorpius à 9h08 :** _Ce sont des enfoirés. Tu comptes y aller ?_

 **Alice à 9h12 :** _Ne pas y aller serait une victoire pour Grigori._

J'esquissais un sourire en lisant. Même si toute cette histoire l'atteignait plus qu'elle n'en parlait, elle réagissait avec courage. Aller à cette soirée sans famille, en étant rejeté par ses égaux, montrer sa volonté était fort. Alice était forte.

 **Scorpius à 9h15 :** _Tu as raison. Montre leurs que tu es mieux sans eux._

 **Alice à 9h17 :** _Oui. Je dois y aller, j'ai une réunion. Love. xxxx_

 **Scorpius à 9h20 :** _Bye bye, i love you. xx_

Je posais mon téléphone sur le côté, et refermais mon ordi en face de moi. Mon Grand-Duc me regardait en faisant des petits bruits avec ses pattes. Je tendais le bras en le caressant, derrière la fenêtre un épais amas de neige était sur le rebord. Il n'arrêtait de neiger depuis trois jours à Montrose. Je soupirais en prenant la seconde lettre que j'avais eu ce matin :

 _Scorpius,_

 _Cela fait des mois que je n'ai pas de nouvelle de toi hormis la presse et le bouche à oreille. Cela fait des mois que je m'inquiète à ton sujet, à ton futur, tes projets et à ce que tu convoites de faire. Tu es mon sang et ma chair. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose savoir comment tu vas, pouvoir me rassurer, taire mes inquiétudes, passer ne serait-ce que quelques heures avec toi._

 _Je serais à Montrose de 14h à 16h au salon de thé sur Castle Street._

 _Bien à toi,_

 _Astoria Malfoy._

Je posais la lettre et passais mes mains dans les cheveux. Qu'est-ce que j'étais déjà entrain de faire ? Comment se faisait-ils que j'étais si attaché à ça ? À cette foutue lettre, à son nom. C'était ma mère. Je fermais les yeux un instant. J'étais si faible que ça ? Peut être qu'elle avait changé d'avis ? Est-ce que mon père était au courant ? Je secouais la tête, tout remuait dans ma tête à une vitesse folle et je n'aimais pas ça.

 **OOO**

Ma décision était déjà prise, je ne savais pas si c'était la bonne. Si tout ça rimait à quelque chose, mais j'étais prit d'une grosse curiosité. Pourquoi Astoria voulait me voir maintenant ? Après plus de sept mois de silence, c'était bizarre et suspect comme retournement de situation. J'avais beaucoup d'appréhension, et je n'étais clairement pas prêt à prendre des reproches dans la figure. Ou bien qu'on puisse parler de Scarlett. J'aimais ma soeur, et avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous je ne pouvais plus lui tourner le dos. Plus maintenant. Plus jamais.

Je marchais dans la rue de Montrose, le vent était fort, et la neige me brûlait les parties de ma peau qui étaient exposés à l'air libre. La devanture du salon de thé était de l'autre côté de la rue, même avec toute cette neige je voyais Astoria assise sur un fauteuil les jambes croisés, une tasse de thé devant elle. Elle avait toujours ses impeccables cheveux bruns attachés en chignon tiré. Elle portait un tailleur chic gris. Rien n'était laissé au hasard, tout était millimétré, tout était parfait comme d'habitude. Je reprenais une longue respiration en traversant la route.

 **\- Pour vu que ça ne soit pas la pire décision de ma vie,** me parlais-je à moi-même.

J'ouvrais la porte du salon de thé, et un petit carillon tintinnabulait. Avant même de me diriger vers Astoria, je retirais mon écharpe, et mon manteau noir en fourrure. Je fis un pas sur le côté pour rejoindre ma mère. J'arrivais à sa hauteur et elle se mit debout. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, et décidais qu'un signe de tête ne serait pas si mal. Astoria souriait et d'un geste de main m'invita à prendre place face à elle.

Le silence s'installa rapidement après que je me sois assis. Je me retenais pour prendre une grande respiration, si elle voyait que j'étais stressé ou bien que quelque chose me préoccupait, elle pourrait s'en servir. Je levais lentement mes yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Des impeccables yeux bleus, comme ma soeur et moi.

 **\- Scorpius, je suis vraiment ravis que tu sois là, je n'aurais pas cru que tu viennes à ma rencontre.**

Je hochais la tête en la fixant. Après seulement une poignet de secondes Astoria posa sa main sur les miennes. Une légère friction passait entre mes sourcils. Je n'étais pas accoutumé à ce genre de geste venant d'elle.

 **\- Comment vas tu ?**

 **\- Bien.**

Elle sourit. Pourquoi au juste ? Je n'étais pas familiarisé avec ça, ça me dérangeait. Astoria reprit une gorgée de son thé.

 **\- J'imagine que tu as reçu le carton du bal des Sang-Pur.**

Je hochais la tête lentement. Une petite voix dans ma tête me disait de partir, que j'étais entrain de faire une erreur monstre et que ni Scarlett, ni Alice ne me comprendrait.

 **\- Drago souhaiterait que tu fasses ton entrée avec nous. Ça serait très important pour nous, pour notre famille, tu le comprends ?**

 **\- Oui je comprend votre souhait mais je ne pense pas que ça soit possible. À part évidemment si Scarlett est à mes côtés, et que Drago viennent de lui même parler de ses nombreux malentendus,** osais-je.

Astoria reprit une bouffée d'air en se mettant droite dans son fauteuil. Elle était contrariée, et je le comprenais. Mais même si j'étais incertain sur ce que je venais de dire, une partie de moi était soulagé. Je ne voulais pas jouer dans deux camps, j'avais suivis ma soeur non mes parents.

 **\- Je sais que tu crois faire le bon choix en choisissant ta soeur, mais tu n'as pas idée des conséquences pour toi prochainement Scorpius,** m'alertait-elle.

 **\- Prochainement ?**

 **\- Tu es dans de mauvaise posture, tu es avec des traites de leur sang, tu es avec Alice qui a été renié, et tu es avec ta soeur qui a choisi de vivre une vie d'abomination.**

 **\- Donc l'amour est une faiblesse,** murmurais-je en regardant le fond de ma tasse.

 **\- Pardon ?** Fit-elle poliment.

Je levais la tête vers elle.

 **\- Pour toi, je suis faible avec mes fréquentations, par ce que je suis entouré de gens à qui je suis attaché. Je suis faible et dans une mauvaise posture car j'ai choisi de rester près de personne que vous rejetez. Ou alors c'est une menace que tu me fais là ?**

Astoria leva le menton, elle me regardait de haut absorbant chacun de mes mots.

 **\- Tu es notre progéniture.**

 **\- Scarlett aussi, je ne suis pas votre seul enfant. Pourquoi ne pas aller la voir aussi ? Elle a peut être besoin d'explication sur le fait que vous l'avez délaissé durant tant d'année, pour la jeter par la suite. Avez-vous...**

 **\- Assez !** Coupa Astoria en levant la main.

Ma mâchoire se crispait, j'avais l'impression d'être revenu à mon enfance. De devoir me taire à leur bonne volonté. Ses deux orbes me fixaient sans émotion.

 **\- Ce n'est pas naturel pour une femme d'être avec une autre femme. Ce n'est pas de ma volonté mais celle de la nature. C'est le cycle de la vie. Le monde dans lequel on vit ne tolère pas ce genre de chose, cette façon de vivre que Scarlett a opté. Tu n'imagines pas dans quelle embarras elle nous a mit face aux autres sorciers Sang-Pur.**

 **\- Pourtant Pansy Parkinson est très bien respecté alors que Louann est ouvertement lesbienne,** lançais-je sans ménagement.

 **\- Pansy est une autre histoire.**

 **\- Elle est respecté dans la communauté.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas la même chose,** fit Astoria.

 **\- Alors explique moi, pourquoi on ne pourrait pas être respecté de la même manière que les Parkinson ?** Demandais-je insistant.

Astoria soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Signe que je commençais surement à l'exaspérer. J'attendais sa réponse en plissant des yeux.

 **\- Pansy s'est retrouvé vite seule après la deuxième grande guerre. Elle a misé les économies de ses parents dans sa carrière. Elle a beaucoup été critiqué à ce moment précis. Ses grands-parents voulaient qu'elle fasse des études puis trouve un mari de bon parti, mais vu que c'est une Parkinson elle en a fait qu'à sa tête. Elle a réussi à monté sa marque à Londres en se servant des moldus comme une base solide de revenu. Le public sorcier a adoré ses créations et tu connais la suite. Les Sang-Purs la respecte car elle s'est battu pour remonté la pente seule, car elle s'est battu pour être au top, ce qu'elle a réussi. Et aussi car elle exaspère la plus part du temps les Sang-Purs, mais grâce à elle on est bien vu des autres.**

 **\- Les autres ?**

 **\- Les Sang-mêlés, les traites, les sang-de-bourbe. Pansy peut faire ce qu'elle veut, elle est populaire, et a la notoriété qu'elle veut pour plier qui que ce soit dans notre société.**

J'avalais ses paroles avant de choisir ma réponse :

 **\- Pourquoi alors on ne peut pas être dans la même position ?**

 **\- On a pas une popularité conséquente auprès des autres familles. On comptait sur toi et ton alliance avec les Grindewald pour amélioré ça.**

J'ouvrais les yeux pour les cligner plusieurs fois. Ils se servaient de moi, ce n'était pas une immense surprise mais c'était sortie de sa bouche sans une seule once d'embêtement.

 **\- J'imagine que c'est foutu maintenant que Alice est déshérité,** soulignais-je amèrement. **Merlin... C'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas appeler les Grindewald cet été, vous ne vouliez pas qu'elle soit déshérité. Vous arrive-t-il de penser à autre chose que votre simple bien ?**

 **\- Scorpius, on pense au bien de notre famille ! Drago a dû remonté la pente après la guerre. La famille Malfoy était dans de mauvaise posture, heureusement Lucius et Narcissa ont fait amande honorable juste après... Ecoute Scorpius, je sais que Alice est loin à Paris maintenant alors pour le bien de notre famille j'aimerais que tu arrives à la soirée des Sang-Purs avec nous, pour montrer qu'on est encore une grande famille.**

 **\- Mais c'est complètement faux.**

 **\- On serait vraiment fière de toi si tu pouvais le faire.**

 **\- Et délaisser Scarlett ? Vous allez l'ignorer ou la calomnier encore une fois ?**

Ma mère posa ses mains sur les miennes encore une fois.

 **\- Tu le sais Scorpius, ta soeur est plus heureuse sans nous... Mais qu'en est-il de toi ? Es-tu heureux ici à Montrose ? Tu es seul, peut être voudrais-tu retrouver le confort d'autre fois,** murmura Astoria. **Je sais que ça peut être dur d'être confronté à ses propres choix, de regretter certains événements. Scorpius pense a toi, ne sacrifie pas tes envies, ton bonheur ou bien ta notoriété pour ta soeur. Elle est plus heureuse comme ça... Tu le sais autant que moi.**

Je fixais ses mains sur les miennes. Je détestais ce qu'elle faisait. Astoria jouait avec mes cordes sensibles.

 **\- Ton père serait vraiment heureux s'il pouvait te voir à cette réunion... Je ne suis pas pressée. Donne nous ta réponse quand tu seras prêt.**

Mon portable vibrait dans ma poche. Je retirais mes mains de sous les siennes. Mon coeur était lourd, j'avais l'impression d'être en faute. De faire quelque chose d'impardonnable.

 **\- Je dois y aller,** annonçais-je en me levant.

 **\- Scorpius pense a ce que j'ai dit. Tout serait plus facile pour nous si tu faisais le bon choix.**

Astoria s'approcha de moi pendant que je remettais le col de mon manteau. Elle caressa ma joue, ses yeux étaient insistants. Légèrement pétillants. Elle semblait triste. Je fis un signe de tête avant de faire un pas en arrière.

 **\- J'espère te revoir bientôt mon fils.**

Je la regardais une dernière fois avant de sortir du salon de thé. Mon coeur me pesait, je voulais retourné dans ma chambre. La tempête de neige ne s'arrêtait pas. Je marchais rapidement dans les rues de Montrose pour essayer d'oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer. Je voyais des familles sortir des magasins en ayant fait leurs emplettes pour Noël. J'avais la gorge nouée, je ne savais même pas avec qui je fêterais Noël maintenant que ma famille se résumait à ma soeur. Je soufflais un grand coup et remontais mon écharpe au-dessus de mon nez.

J'avais à peine passé la porte de ma chambre que je sortais mon téléphone :

 **Lily à 15h23 :** _Ok ?_

 **Scorpius à 15h46 :** _Ok._

Je m'asseyais face à mon bureau et rangeais les deux lettres dans le tiroir de celui-ci. Mon portable vibrait déjà.

 **Lily à 15h47 :** _Sûre ?_

 **Scorpius à 15h50 :** _Non. Mais ça va le faire._

J'étais complètement retourné par mon échange avec ma mère. Ça faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vu. Je me sentais mal, j'avais l'impression d'être un imposteur. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'étais limite revenu à la case départ. Et maintenant j'étais obligé de mentir à ma soeur.

 **Lily à 15h52 :** _Ça me tue de proposer ça mais... Tu veux que je passe ?_

Je jouais nerveusement avec mon téléphone. Qu'est-ce que Lily allait pouvoir faire de toute façon ? Et puis Alice le prendrait mal même si je lui avais certifié que rien ne se passerait entre nous.

 **Scorpius à 15h55 :** _Ok._

 **Lily à 15h58 :** _J'arrive._

 **Point de vue de Louann Parkinson.**

 **\- Tu crois que c'est la meilleure solution ?**

Je me retournais, Rose était emmitouflée dans son manteau l'air toujours aussi renfrogné. Charlie se tenait à côté d'elle en haussant un sourcil. C'était elle qui venait de parler.

 **\- Je peux toujours essayé,** déclarais-je.

Machinalement je faisais un pas dans l'allée. Le temps était sec, il faisait un froid glacial. Weasley soupira derrière moi mais commençait à marcher. Charlie trottinait pour se placer à mes côtés. Elle me donnait un coup de coude et un sourire pour montrer qu'elle était là.

On se stoppait toute les trois une fois avoir traversé l'allée enneigé. Devant moi se tenait un vieux manoir, du lierres s'étaient incrustés sur les murs avec les années. C'était trop bizarre d'être ici, je n'y avais été qu'une poignée de fois. Même après la mort de mes grand-parents, Pansy n'avait pas voulu habiter ici. Je ne savais pas si j'allais trouver des réponses sur mon géniteur mais c'était toujours un début. Un début autre que le Memoria je voulais dire.

 **\- C'est là que tu as grandi ?** Demanda Rose choquée.

 **\- Euh bof, j'étais pas trop ici plus à Londres ou chez les Malfoy.**

 **\- C'est ouf,** souffla Charlie.

 **\- C'est immense,** rajouta Rose.

 **\- Et vous avez pas encore vu le domaine des Adams,** lâchais-je froidement.

Rose observa chaque partie de l'extérieure tout en se réchauffant. Charlie me faisait un signe de tête pour montrer la maison. Je soupirais un grand coup avant de trainer les pieds vers le manoir. Une idée de merde, voilà ce que c'était finalement. Non mais j'avais déjà du mal à digérer tout ça alors là je faisais quoi ? Je ressassais le passé. Bravo bravo Louann. Dès fois j'étais la championne du bon sens.

 **\- Comment tu as fait pour ouvrir la porte sans clé ?** Questionna la naine septique.

 **\- Un sortilège, seule les Parkinsons et ceux qui ont été choisie par l'un d'eux peuvent ouvrir. Et ouais, on est futé dans la famille.**

 **\- Ça a sauté une génération ?** Rigola Charlie.

 **\- Tais toi,** souriais-je.

Rose tapait des mains.

 **\- Bon c'est quoi le plan ?** Demanda-t-elle.

 **\- On peut peut-être allumer le chauffage, et les lumières. Après faire quelques pièces ?** Proposa Charlie. **Ça te convient Lou ?**

J'aimais pas trop que les filles soient si prévenante avec moi, mais je mettais cette irritation de coté pour me concentrer sur ma tâche.

 **\- Ok on fait comme ça, faudrait peut être se séparer. Ça sera plus simple.** (Elles hochait la tête). **Les tableaux sont cons, enfin ils sont magique. Ne retirer pas les draps qui sont dessus.**

 **\- C'est hanté par des fantômes ?** Demanda Rose.

 **\- Je pense pas, plusieurs personnes de ma famille aurait voulu mais apparement non. Bref, si on trouve quelque chose on hurle ok ?**

Rose hocha la tête une nouvelle fois avant de se diriger vers une pièce sur le côté. Charlie et moi étions toujours dans le hall d'entrée. Ma copine me regardait en se pinçant les lèvres. Elle m'esquissait un sourire en s'approchant de moi. Ses mains caressaient mes bras doucement.

 **\- Tu es ok sur le fait qu'on est entrain de fouiller dans ta vie Rose et moi ?** Murmura-t-elle.

 **\- Ça va, je gère.**

J'avalais ma salive et lui volais un baiser avant de partir vers le premier étage. Je n'étais pas du tout ok avec le fait que Charlie et Weasley rentrent dans ma vie, et connaissent tout mes secrets. Mais Scarlett m'avait conseillé de le faire. De un, parce qu'elle disait que ça serait mieux pour mon couple. Pourquoi ? J'en savais rien. Et de deux, car on irait plus vite à trois. Et pourquoi elle était pas là elle ? Car elle avait un putain d'examen de merde.

Je sentais la chaleur augmenter aux fils des heures. La seule chose que j'avais trouvé était des vieux bouquins, des bijoux de famille, des lettres datant de plus d'une cinquantaine d'année et de la poussière, encore et toujours de la poussière. J'étais dans un salon, enfin une sorte de bibliothèque. Je soupirais bruyamment avant de m'affaler dans un sofa qui était recouvert d'un draps blanc.

Tout ça ne rimait à rien. J'étais complément perdu, je n'avais aucune putain de réponse. Rien ne collait, c'était comme ramer dans le vide. Oui voilà ! Je ramais totalement. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais chercher, je ne savais pas si ça allait me faire du bien. Et comment ! Comment putain je devais me concentrer sur tout ça alors que ma copine allait mal ? Qu'elle me parlait qu'à moitié de ses problèmes, et que ce fils de pute d'Edward Nott était toujours là. Comme je devais être raisonnable alors que je sentais le sang dans mes veines me quémander de l'adrénaline ? J'avais besoin de quelque chose, d'une dose. Comment je devais faire ? J'étais entrain de tout mettre de travers. Rien ne coller.

J'avais des petits spasmes qui me faisait crisper la tête vers la droite. Respire. C'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer, tout allait s'arranger. N'est-ce pas ? Mes veines me brûlaient. Je serrais les poings puis bougeais mes doigts pour éviter les tremblements. Des sueurs froides envahissaient ma colonne vertébrale, j'avais froid mais je sentais mon front être humide. Un sifflement inondait chaque partie de mon cerveau à une allure indolent. Je soufflais très lentement, et je pouvais déjà sentir que ma respiration était vacillant.

 **\- Ça va allait,** murmurais-je en fermant les yeux.

Je commençais à me masser les tempes comme me faisait Rose... Il me fallait vraiment quelque chose de fort. Un truc qui puisse stoppait ce mal de tête. Je passais énergiquement mes doigts sur ma boite crânienne.

 **\- Putain,** me plaignais-je en mettant ma tête en arrière.

Le sang était déjà entrain de sortir de mon nez. Note mental, toujours avoir des mouchoirs putains. Je prenais un coin du draps qui était sous moi pour l'apporter à mon nez. Ça tambourinait dans mon cerveau, c'était affreux, pire qu'une gueule de bois. J'avais un orchestre symphonique rien que pour moi. J'avais l'impression que ça allait exploser à n'importe quelle minute.

 **\- Les filles !** Hurla Rose.

D'un seul coup, je me remettais sur pied. Très mauvaise idée, le sol était comme instable. Je sortais ma baguette pour déchirer un bout du draps et je l'emportais avec moi. J'arrivais rapidement au fond du couloir pour retrouver les filles. Je me stoppais devant la pièce où elles étaient. Je regardais la porte, c'était la chambre de ma mère. Enfin quand elle était jeune, quand elle avait mon âge. Je rentrais dedans d'un pas hésitante, Charlie se retourna vers moi puis fronça des sourcils.

 **\- Ça va Lou ?**

Rose se retournait, elle abordait déjà sa mine inquiète. Je roulais des yeux.

 **\- Je me suis prise une porte et je saigne du nez... Quoi qu'est-ce que vous croyez, évidement que c'est le Memoria putain. Bref, tu as trouvé quoi ?** Demandais-je à bout de nerf.

Je détestais ce genre de moment où leurs regards étaient remplis de pitié. J'avais envie de vomir tellement je me dégoutais. Charlie s'approchait de moi, je devais avoir une tête méchante parce qu'elle avait l'air elle aussi sur la défensive.

 **\- Hey, ça va aller ok Lou. Calme toi ok ?**

 **\- Ouais,** marmonnais-je pendant que Rose se levait.

Ma colocataire se racla la gorge. Les deux orbes verts de ma copine ne me quittaient pas des yeux. Avais-je précisé qu'elle avait les plus beaux yeux que je connaissais ? Je me pinçais les lèvres, elle ne méritait pas mon sale caractère alors qu'elle était là pour moi.

 **\- J'ai trouvé des photos de ta mère, enfin quand elle était jeune. Il y a plusieurs garçons qui reviennent souvent. Enfin ça veut rien dire mais tu peux déjà éliminer mon oncle Harry quoi,** essaya Weasley.

Charlie lâchait un petit rire en prenant les photos.

 **\- Tu as vraiment cru que Harry était ton père ?** Rigolait ma copine.

 **\- Il bosse au ministère, il est brun, les yeux claires, et il est plutôt petit comme moi. Franchement avec les indices de merde que j'ai c'était pas si mal,** déclarais-je. **Ne te méprend pas la naine, je suis très contente de pas avoir Harry en père.**

Quoiqu'il aurait été peut-être mieux que les autres sang-purs. Je faisais défiler les photos une par une. Malfoy, Nott, Higgs, Montague, Pucey, Urquhart, Warringthon et Bole ! Autant dire que des Serpentards.

 **\- C'est qui ? Je ne les connais pas tous,** fit timidement Weasley.

Je soupirais bruyamment puis commençais à les nommer avec mon doigt :

 **\- Le blond là, c'est Drago Malfoy ton beau père,** ricanais-je. **Là l'enfoirée de Theodore Nott, à côté qui est plutôt mignon c'est Terence Higgs il fait partie des consultants de Quidditch pour les coupes du monde au ministère. Graham Montague après, je sais plus trop ce qu'il fout au ministère mais apparemment quand tu es Sang-Pur et que tu es assez sympa. Tu as un poste partout. Adrian Pucey...**

 **\- Directeur de la ligue britannique et irlandaise de Quidditch au Ministère de la magie,** coupa Charlie.

 **\- L'incroyable beau gosse qui est à côté, c'est père de Jared, tu sais le garçon de Serpentard qui était de notre promo ?**

 **\- Tu veux dire le seul qui était pas exécrable ? Oui oui je m'en rappel,** se moqua ouvertement Rose.

Je roulais des yeux puis continuais :

 **\- Là c'est Cassius Warringthon. Je lui ai jamais vraiment parler, il est dans la sécurité du Ministère. Il est super bizarre. Son fils Duncan est ami avec Albus il me semble. Puis le dernier qui revient c'est Lucian Bole, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il fait. Il est toujours à l'étranger, et ses enfants le suivent tout le temps. Ils ont fait leur scolarité un peu partout,** expliquais-je.

 **\- Donc on peut déjà retirer Malfoy non ?** Fit prudemment Rose.

J'avais l'impression que c'était un jeu pour eux. Comme si on cherchait une énigme, comme si la solution était simple. Ce n'était pas simple ! Par pour moi en tout cas. Pourquoi diable j'étais aussi énervé d'un coup ? Putain. Mon ventre se retournait une nouvelle fois, et je me sentais faible d'un coup. Alors c'était l'un d'eux ? Je n'arrivais pas à digérer toute les informations devant moi. Je soufflais pour reprendre de l'air pure. Charlie posa une main sur mon épaule.

 **\- Lou ça va ?**

 **\- Ouais, je vais te prendre ça,** déclarais-je en attrapant les photos dans la main de Rose.

J'aurais voulu fermer les yeux et tout oublier. Faire taire le manque qui grandissait en moi. Tout stopper. Je fis un sourire forcé à ma copine puis sortais de l'ancienne chambre de ma mère. Les filles me suivaient, j'avais envie de sortir d'ici. Je n'étais pas dans mon élément, et comme le disait à peu près tout le monde je n'étais pas prête. Mais ça voulait dire quoi ? Je devais attendre combien de temps ? 19ans de silence n'était pas assez long peut être ?!

Je clignais plusieurs fois les yeux. J'avais l'impression d'être une femme enceinte. Je n'arrivais pas à contenir mes émotions. J'avalais ma salive, et inspirais et expirais lentement. Je faisais ça le plus calmement possible pour éviter que les filles s'aperçoivent de mon état.

 **\- Dis moi Louann, c'est quoi cette pièce ?** Demanda Rose.

Je me retournais vers elle, Weasley c'était arrêté devant une porte. On la rejoignait avec Charlie. J'ouvrais la porte sans ménagement, un sourire en coin était visible sur mon visage.

 **\- C'est la salle de musique, c'est là où je faisais du violoncelle,** déclarais-je en me remémorant des souvenirs.

 **\- Attends. Toi? Tu as fait de la musique ?** Fit abasourdi Charlie.

 **\- Bah oui, c'est là qu'on a rencontré Sawyer,** déclarais-je froidement.

 **\- Qui ça on ?** Lança Rose.

 **\- Scarlett et moi.**

 **\- Scarlett a fait de la musique ?**

 **\- J'aurais jamais cru,** coupa Charlie toujours choqué.

 **\- On est des Sang-purs hein,** rappelais-je en arquant un sourcil.

Rose levait les yeux au ciel alors que Charlie nouait ses bras sur sa poitrine.

 **\- Tu te l'as raconte carrément là Lou,** annonça ma copine joueuse.

Je roulais des yeux.

 **\- Je voulais pas dire ça comme ça, mais en gros c'est dans notre éducation. Nos parents nous ont fait faire des activités très tôt. Euh du style... Scarlett a fait beaucoup de piano et de danse classique. Sawyer de l'escrime et de la guitare, Scorpius n'a jamais voulu faire de musique il se consacrait à l'art et à l'astronomie avec sa soeur. Et moi c'était le violoncelle, puis j'ai apprit à monter les cheveux ailés, enfin tout type de cheveux à vrai dire.**

Charlie avait la bouche grande ouverte et Weasley n'était pas mieux. J'arquais un sourcils.

 **\- Quoi ? Vous faisiez rien avant d'arriver à Poudlard ou quoi ?** Sifflais-je.

 **\- Si si, c'est juste surprenant que toi tu avais autre chose que la glande comme activité,** défia Charlie.

Je roulais des yeux encore une fois.

 **\- Je vais garder cette réflexion pour par m'énerver. Bref on se casse,** annonçais-je.

Charlie me prit la main, et on partait toute les trois hors de mon immense propriété. Je ne savais pas si j'étais sur la bonne voie mais j'avais déjà sept noms de connu. Tout me semblait surréaliste, j'avais une multitude d'hypothèse tous plus grotesque les unes que les autres. Rose avait peut être raison, Pansy me devait des explications. Elle devait sûrement se douter que je cherchais mon géniteur. Surtout depuis mon altercation avec Daphné. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais mon coeur s'emballait constamment quand je mentionnais ma mère. J'avais peur d'elle ou quoi ?

On rentrait toute les trois à Londres, Rose se dirigea rapidement dans sa chambre pour reprendre ses révisions. J'en profitais pour avoir un petit moment avec Charlie. Autant dire session câlin... Putain que j'étais une guimauve.

 **OOO**

 **\- Putain mais c'est pas possible qu'il fasse aussi froid,** me plaignais-je en sortant de l'aéroport.

 **\- Tu viens avec nous Parkinson ?** Hurla une mannequin.

 **\- Sans moi, je dois aller quelque part.**

Les trois filles rigolaient sur je ne sais quelle blague. Je levais le bras, un taxi arrivait à ma hauteur. Le chauffeur se chargea de mon sac pendant que j'allais me réchauffer dans la voiture. Sans le saluer, je lui donnais l'adresse du Chaudron Baveur. À peine arrivé, je donnais un gros billet avant de m'engouffrer dans le pub de sorcier. Il y avait un monde fou, il y avait un brouhaha d'enfer. Je poussais trois quatre personnes pour me diriger vers la cheminée. En un quart de seconde je me trouvais dans le pub de Falmouth. Là aussi il y avait beaucoup de monde, il devait sûrement avoir un match de Quidditch important. Je haussais des épaules puis attrapais mon sac pour sortir du pub. Je transplanais directement pour me retrouver face à la maison des Crivey. J'étais revenue plutôt que prévu, et je voulais faire la surprise à Charlie. Je montais l'allée puis frappais la porte sans précaution.

La porte s'ouvrit sur mon époustouflante copine.

 **\- Hey toi,** murmurais-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

Nos lèvres furent rapidement collés entre elles. Mes yeux se fermaient, mon ventre se contractait. Mes doigts caressaient le haut de sa nuque pour trouver leurs chemins dans ses cheveux blonds. J'entendais un gémissement venant d'elle quand ma langue effleura sa lèvre supérieure. Je lui donnais plusieurs baisers tous plus intenses les uns que les autres. Elle m'avait manqué, la chaleur de son corps, ses caresses, son odeur, Merlin j'étais totalement accro à elle. Ses mains parcouraient mon corps lentement. J'étais vraiment en manque là. Je me détachais de ses lèvres pour aller dans son cou.

 **\- On monte ou tu préfères faire ça ici ?** Chuchotais-je malicieusement.

 **\- Charlie, c'était qui ?**

J'ouvrais les yeux instantanément puis me décalais de ma copine pour voir qui venait de parler. Sam ? Crivey Old Version ?

 **\- Louann, c'est un plaisir de te voir,** me salua-t-elle.

 **\- Euh, ouais moi aussi,** dis-je au dépourvu.

 **\- Je croyais que tu ne devais arrivé que demain ?** S'étonna Charlie à côté de moi.

 **\- Surprise** , lançais-je en levant les bras en l'air.

Charlie souriait, puis se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait le plus beau sourire du monde, mais Merlin ! Si quelqu'un pouvait m'entendre...

 **\- Tu as mangé ?** Demanda Sam.

 **\- Euh, non.**

 **\- On est au dessert, mais tu peux te joindre à nous. Maman va te sortir une assiette.**

J'arquais un sourcil plus ou moins ennuyé que mes plans pour la soirée avaient été changé à cause de sa famille. Sam partait vers la salle à mangé.

 **\- Pourquoi ta famille est là ?** Questionnais-je.

 **\- Tu es sérieuse mon coeur ?** Rigolait Charlie.

 **\- Bah quoi ?**

 **\- C'est la vieille de Noël,** souriait Charlie en attendant une réaction de ma part.

 **\- Putain ! On est déjà le 24 ? Mais ! What !** M'exclamais-je. **Il est quelle heure ?**

Je sortais rapidement mon téléphone de ma poche pour avoir l'heure.

 **\- 22h37,** soufflais-je. **Ça va j'ai le temps.**

 **\- Scarlett ?** Fit Charlie.

 **\- Évidement, c'est notre tradition.**

 **\- Allez vient on est en petit comité, tu auras pas à faire trop d'effort pour la politesse,** se moqua Charlie.

 **\- Je te permet pas, je suis carrément plus polie maintenant. Je suis géniale.**

 **\- Mais oui bien sûre.**

 **\- Je peux inventer une grosse fatigue pour qu'on aille profiter l'une de l'autre dans la chambre sinon,** proposais-je innocemment.

 **\- Tais toi,** rigola-t-elle en mettant une main sur ma bouche.

 **\- Autoritaire et sexy.**

 **\- Chuuut.**

Je mordillais sa main et elle rigola.

La fin du repas était rapidement arrivé, j'avais passé la plus part de mon temps à murmurer des choses à Charlie. Elle m'avait manqué, sa famille n'était pas la plus dérangeante du monde. Mais je préférais quand on était que toute les deux. On avait bu une bouteille de champagne autour d'un dessert. James Potter était là avec Sam. Et Colin était en bout de table, il parlait plus avec James qu'avec le reste de sa famille. Ils s'échangeaient tous de nombreux souvenirs pendant que Charlie et moi se regardions, ou bien se chuchotions des bribes de nos vies mutuels.

Une fois qu'il fut proche de minuit, on sortait de table toute les deux. On en profita pour monter dans sa chambre. Elle me prenait mes deux mains, me vola un baiser puis transplaner.

CRACK.

Je tournais la tête de droit à gauche.

 **\- Dans la chambre de Rose ?**

 **\- C'est celle que je connais par coeur dans cette maison,** confia Charlie. **Aller vient, elles doivent être en bas.**

Charlie me prit la main et je la suivais sans rien dire. Elle se retournait plusieurs fois pour me sourire, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu si joyeuse. Peut être était-ce dû à la magie de Noël, même si je croyais pas trop à ce bordel... Ou alors elle était contente que je sois revenue. Ou c'était car on avait pas encore mentionné nos problèmes communs. On arriva toute les deux dans le salon. En nous voyant Scarlett manquait de renverser son thé.

 **\- Merlin !** S'exclama ma meilleure amie en se levant.

Elle me percuta sans la moindre précaution.

 **\- Tu es là !**

 **\- Bien vu,** fis-je avec un clin d'oeil.

 **\- New York ? Alors c'était comment ? Ça fait deux semaines qu'on t'a pas vu ! Tu m'as tellement manqué,** s'extasia Scar.

 **\- Dis moi que tu es bu pour être si enthousiasme,** me moquais-je.

Elle me tapa le bras.

 **\- Tu es obligé de tout casser ?** Siffla-t-elle.

 **\- Toujours.**

 **\- Joyeux Noël Louann,** fit Rose en arrivant à côté de nous.

Je la regardais de haut en bas un petit moment. Puis ouvrais mes bras en roulant des yeux.

 **\- Allez, c'est bien parce que c'est Noël.**

Rose vint directement dans mes bras. C'était bizarre mais elle m'avait manqué, bien sûre elle m'avait envoyé plusieurs messages depuis mon absence. Bon elle était même pénible avec des milliers de kilomètres qui nous séparait. Mais elle m'avait manqué. Tellement de chose pouvait changer en l'espace de quelques mois. Rien ne ressemblait à mon Noël précédent.

Je saluais le reste des Weasley qui était là. On s'installa toute les quatre sur les canapés. Hermione me servait un thé, je la remerciais même si j'aurais préféré du champagne.

 **\- Alors c'était comment ?** Demanda Scar. **Tu as défilé ? Ou simplement posé ?**

 **\- J'ai fait les deux. Où est Sawyer ? Ton frère ?**

 **\- Scor est avec Alice. Et Sawyer était avec nous hier mais il a préféré rester avec Alexie à Belfast.**

 **\- Lorcan les rejoint demain,** rajouta Weasley.

 **\- Alexie ne voulait pas voir sa famille j'imagine,** soufflais-je. **Et son crétin de frère ?**

 **\- Alexander est avec sa famille et les Scramender,** m'expliqua Charlie.

 **\- Cassfollasse s'en sort comment ?** Questionnais-je.

Scarlett était légèrement abasourdi, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Rose me regardait tout en répondant :

 **\- D'après Pierre elle appréhende beaucoup le bal de ce soir.**

 **\- Et Krum ? Quelqu'un a des nouvelles de lui ?**

 **\- Wow, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez fait de Louann Parkinson ?** Lança Scarlett pleine de sarcasme.

 **\- Quoi ?!**

 **\- Depuis quand tu te préoccupes d'autant de personne ?** Se moqua doucement Charlie en me donnant un coup d'épaule.

Je baissais les yeux une seconde puis rencontrer le bleu de ma meilleure amie.

 **\- C'est juste que... Bref limite vos têtes de cas sociaux m'ont manqué. Bref.**

 **\- Tu sais Louann, tu peux l'avouer,** joua Rose.

 **\- De quoi ?** Demandais-je froidement.

 **\- Que tes amis t'ont manqués.**

 **\- Pff. Charlie a la rigueur,** mentais-je.

Ma copine fit semblant de s'offusquer et mettait une main sur son coeur.

 **\- À la rigueur. Merlin tu es tellement une menteuse, qui m'a pas arrêter dire ''tu m'as manqué, j'aurais voulu être là pendant tes vacances''.**

 **\- Lalala, n'importe quoi,** coupais-je en lui mettant une main sur la bouche.

Les filles riaient. Dès fois je me demandais si leur passe-temps favoris n'était pas de se liguer contre moi pour me faire chier. Après deux heures du matin, on décidait de rentrer chez les Crivey avec Charlie. On transplanait directement dans sa chambre, même fatigué je ne pouvais pas résister à l'envie de passer du bon temps avec ma copine. Le sexe avec elle était le meilleur qu'il soit.

J'étais enroulé dans sa couette avec la tête qui reposer sur son ventre nu. Mes doigts se baladaient délicatement sur son avant-bras.

 **\- Tu as préparé tes affaires pour demain ?** Demanda ma copine d'une voix douce.

 **\- J'ai envoyé mes affaires de ski à l'endroit que tu m'as indiqué. Et toi ?**

 **\- La même chose.**

 **\- Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi Scarlett et toi vous voulez forcément aller dans les Alpes. À Aspen les pistes sont carrément mieux,** déclarais-je.

 **\- On voulait pas être trop loin de l'Angleterre. Tu sais au cas où on aurait un problème, ou qu'un ami veut nous joindre.**

 **\- Ils peuvent très bien se débrouiller seul. Bref j'imagine que c'est pas nécessaire de discuter encore une fois de ça,** dis-je concentrée dans mes caresses.

 **\- Non,** rigolait-elle.

J'embrassais son bras avant de me mouvait sur elle. Je passais une jambe de par et d'autre et déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Charlie mordait ma lèvres inférieure pendant le baiser.

 **\- J'ai une idée, on fout Scar et la naine dehors dans la neige pour avoir une semaine de pur et intense sexe. Ça te va ?** Annonçais-je.

 **\- Tu peux toujours essayé,** rigola Charlie en m'embrassant.

Morphée nous rattrapait plus vite que prévu. Je succombais à un long et je l'espérais sommeil réparateur.

 **Point de vue de Cassandra Scramender.**

Je relisais inlassablement la lettre de Pierre. Ce n'était que des courtes phrases, mais j'aimais pouvoir imaginer sa voix dans ma tête. J'avais besoin de lui, j'étais terrifiée. C'était le bal de Noël. Je n'étais pas prête à être humilié pour le bien de tous. Je n'étais pas prête à être une bête de foire sans cavalier.

Je regardais mon reflet dans le miroir de la ma salle de bain. Des larmes commençaient déjà à naître au coin de mes yeux. Avec mon pouce je les retirais en évitant d'abimé le maquillage que m'avait fait Bo. Je baissais le regard sur la lettre que je tenais dans les mains :

 _Cass',_

 _J'aurais aimé être là pour toi. Pouvoir t'emmener au bal aurait été un honneur et une joie._

 _N'oublie jamais que je serais toujours là pour toi mon amour. Quoiqu'il arrive. Je suis pressé de te retrouver. Ton odeur me manque, ton sourire me manque, et ton petit rire aussi._

 _Tu es forte, bien plus que les autres peuvent l'imaginer, bien plus que toi-même peut l'imaginer._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Pierre._

Ma gorge se contractait, je bloquais un sanglot. Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux même tout en reposant la lettre de Pierre sur mon coeur. J'avais mal, mais il me permettait de ne pas craquer. C'était mon pilier, mais il n'était pas là.

On tapait à la porte de la salle de bain, je me retournais en voyant Bo rentrer tout doucement dans la petite pièce. Elle affichait un sourire franc, ses yeux étaient grands ouvert.

 **\- Wow,** souffla-t-elle. **Regarde toi, tu es fantastique.**

Bo me montrait à travers le miroir. Je me retournais vers celui-ci pour me voir. Une bouffée d'air souleva ma cage thoracique. Ma robe descendait jusqu'au sol, elle était parsemée de petite écaille doré sur la structure simple du tissu. Pierre m'avait conseillé pour la robe, il avait dit qu'avec celle-ci tout serait parfait. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Je portais un collier qu'il m'avait offert, il faisait parfaitement la ligne de mon décolleté.

 **\- Je t'assure Cass', tu vas faire tourner des têtes,** affirma Bo.

Je fronçais des sourcils et la regardait à travers le miroir.

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Demandais-je.

 **\- Euh, bah... Tu es super canon là-dedans.**

 **\- Oh, merci,** souriais-je.

Bo secouait la tête avec une mine étonné. Elle me prit la main et me tira au-dehors de la salle de bain.

 **\- Ton cavalier ne vient pas te chercher ?**

 **\- Si, il est à la porte,** annonça ma colocataire.

Je me forçais à sourire. J'avais remarqué que quand je faisais ça Bo me souriait en retour. C'était comme si elle était satisfaite de voir un sourire sur mon visage. Je ne savais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. En me concentrant au maximum, j'arrivais à évité de penser à toute cette année, j'arrivais même à oublier l'été, et à ne pas avoir une démarche trop lasse. On arrivait dans le salon de nos appartements, à la porte se tenait un garçon de septième année. C'était un Poufsouffle, il se nommait Warren Worthington. Je n'étais pas amie avec lui simplement car on s'était jamais parler. Et j'avais plus ou moins compris que de toute façon je n'aurais pas d'amis de ma promotion. Je chassais cette idée de ma tête pour me préparer à affronter cette affreuse soirée.

On sortait tout les trois du salon pour être directement dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Je restais proche de Bo qui parlait un petit peu avec Warren. Elle me faisait plusieurs fois des coups de coude pour savoir si j'étais toujours là. Je hochais la tête en lui souriant. Le stresse grandissait. J'avais peur, je l'avouais. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de fort, ça ne me faisait rien qu'on me critique derrière mon dos ou bien qu'on me surnomme Cassfollasse. Mais je n'aimais pas leurs regards sur moi. C'était comme si j'étais un monstre, quelque chose qui gênait. L'être humain ne devait pas simplement s'entraider face à des épreuves ? J'avalais ma salive en secouant la tête, de toute façon ça n'avait pas d'importance.

J'avais le pied sur la dernière marche du dernier escalier qui menait au Grand Hall de Poudlard. Évidement les responsables de Poudlard étaient désireux d'impressionner les autres écoles. Ils avaient sortis le paquet en terme de décoration. Tout était glacé, il ne faisait pas froid mais pourtant des stalactites était sur les rambardes des escaliers, il y avait des baies lumineuse, les sapins étaient orné d'or, tout scintillaient de mille feux. Des hiboux d'or étaient sur les statues, leurs hululements étaient mélodieux. C'était magique, c'était incroyablement formidable. Mes lèvres s'étiraient devant un tel spectacle. C'était un soir merveilleux, en plus de ça Poudlard était recouvert d'un voile blanc.

Bo me prenait la main pour m'emmener au bas de l'escalier. Je la suivais tout en étant hypnotiser par les décorations. J'avais la tête en l'air pour observer les guirlandes magiques des douze traditionnels sapins de Poudlard.

 **\- Bonsoir vous trois, Miss Scramender où est votre cavalier ?**

Je tournais la tête pour voir notre directrice, professeur McGonagall. J'ouvrais la bouche et avant qu'un son ne sorte de ma bouche quelqu'un parla à ma place :

 **\- Je suis là.**

Je fis un mouvement à 180 degrés. J'élargissais les yeux puis soupirais.

 **\- Albus, c'est gentil mais ce n'est pas faisable. Tu es mon professeur,** annonçais-je.

 **\- Je ne pense pas que dans le règlement il y a un code qui interdit ça, n'est-ce pas professeur ?** Fit Albus à ma directrice.

Je baisais les yeux.

 **\- Non vous avez raison,** déclara McGonagall.

 **\- Permettez moi d'être contre cette idée. Je sais que tu veux bien faire Albus, mais je ne veux pas je préfère encore rentrer seule, quitte à danser toute seule,** avouais-je.

 **\- Je peux l'accompagner !** Lança Bo.

 **\- Bah, et moi ?** Marmonna grossièrement Warren.

Je soupirais.

 **\- Le temps de l'entrée n'est pas encore arrivé. Je suis désolée de vous mettre dans une telle position vous et l'école,** murmurais-je à ma directrice.

McGonagall fit signe aux autres de partir. Je voyais Bo et Warren rentraient dans la grande salle derrière son épaule. Albus semblait préoccupé en nous quittant. Ma directrice pencha légèrement la tête d'un côté pour me parler :

 **\- Tout va bien se passer Miss Scramender.**

 **\- Pourquoi vous dites toujours ça alors que rien ne va ?**

 **\- Je le sens, j'ai de bonne intuition. L'être humain peut encore vous surprendre.**

Je clignais fort des yeux pour éviter d'être submerger par les émotions.

 **\- Je devrais mieux remonter dans ma chambre. Je ne veux pas vous déshonorer en arrivant seule au bal. Face à des gens qui se moquent de moi, et du fait que je représente notre école.**

 **\- Déshonorer,** répéta-t-elle. **Vous êtes une championne. Vous êtes notre champion Miss Scramender. J'ai confiance en vos capacités d'adaptation. Jamais vous ne déshonorez votre école, votre maison, votre nom ou bien moi-même... Vous avez l'impression d'être plus bas que terre mais saisissez les mains qu'on vous tend. Appréciez le peu de personne qui sont autour de vous. Et confrontez vos peurs. Vous êtes une championne Miss Scramender, je ne dis pas ça pour vous remonter le moral.**

J'avais les yeux fixés dans les siens. Son menton était levé, et ses petites lunettes parfaitement bien positionné. Ses mots raisonnaient dans ma tête, et je sentais mon coeur. Il était moins lourd. Elle me fit un signe de tête avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Je me retournais tout en reprenant une grande bouffée d'air. J'étais face à un immense sapin. Il était vraiment magnifique, c'était vraiment dommage que Hagrid soit obligé de les tuer pour les fêtes. Je passais mes doigts sur une boules de Noël.

 **\- Cassandra ?**

Je n'avais pas besoin de bouger la tête pour voir le bras d'un garçon. J'avais reconnu sa voix. Pourquoi il était là ? Et pourquoi il me tendait sa main ?

 **\- Tu es prête on va faire notre entrée ?**

 **\- Ed-Edgard, mais. Où est Cassy Ann ? Enfin. Euh.**

Cette fois-ci je lui faisais face quelque peu surprise. Il avait toujours sa main en l'air.

 **\- Elle est ok. Elle prendra la prochaine danse,** annonça-t-il. **Enfin à part si tu es d'accord de me partager.**

Il me souriait. Je clignais des yeux car je n'en revenais pas du tout. Après plus d'une minute j'entendais derrière moi un professeur nous appeler pour se mettre en rang deux par deux. Edgard me fit un signe de tête. La voix de McGonagall retentissait à l'intérieure de mon crâne : ''Saisissez les mains qu'on vous tend''. Hésitante je posais ma main sur le bras de mon camarade. On se dirigea tout les deux vers la grande porte. Mon coeur s'emballait, et mon stresse gagnait d'un cran.

 **\- Ça va bien se passer Cassandra,** chuchota-t-il.

 **\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?**

 **\- Car je ne veux pas que tu rentres seule sur la piste de danse avec une aussi jolie robe. Tu mérites cette danse. Tu t'es tout aussi battue pour mériter ta place parmi les champions.**

 **\- Je n'ai rien voulu de tout ça,** clarifiais-je.

 **\- Je le sais, mais n'empêche que tu te bats incroyablement bien,** fit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Je ne connaissais pas Edgard. À vrai dire je ne connaissais pas non plus Bo mais j'aimais sa compagnie. La vie était étrange, et les rencontres encore plus. Mon seul ami, Hugo n'était même pas avec moi, alors que des gens que je ne connaissais pas avant cette année étaient présent. Et gentils.

Camille Delanoë était avec son cavalier tout près de l'entrée. Juste devant nous se trouvait Leonid et son amie. Je reprenais une bouffée d'air en voyant les portes s'ouvrir lentement. Edgard me serra la main pour montrer sa présence. On faisait un pas dans la Grande Salle. Des centaines de guirlandes de gui et de lierre s'entrecroisaient sous le plafond parsemé d'étoiles. Il n'y avait plus les blasons des quatre maisons, il n'y avait plus rien qui pouvait montrer son appartenance pour tel ou tel maison ou école. Mes yeux pétillaient devant tant de magie.

Les élèves étaient déjà attablés. Le repas se passait silencieusement à la table des champions, enfin pour ma part je ne parlais pas beaucoup. Edgard et les autres échangèrent des formules de politesse, c'était plus facile pour lui il n'avait pas la barrière de la langue avec Leonid. Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à parler de toute façon. J'aurais tellement souhaité être avec Pierre, ou bien mon frère. On serait sûrement aller jouer dans la neige à l'heure qu'il est.

McGonagall parlait non loin de nous avec les autres directeurs des écoles. Ils comparaient inlassablement leurs bâtiments, et leurs cultures. Étais-ce encore une compétition malsaine ? À vrai dire j'avais l'impression que tout était un concours.

Je n'avais pas beaucoup manger, mon estomac me jouait des tours. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place. Edgard me jetait parfois quelques regards pour savoir si tout allait bien, mais je ne répondais que par des faibles onomatopées. Je donnerais tout pour retourner à la maison. Je me demandais bien si ma famille avait apprécié les cadeaux que je leurs avais trouvé pour Noël. Le repas se finissait, et McGonagall nous invita à nous lever comme le reste des élèves. D'un geste de main les tables se retrouvèrent sur le côté. Une estrade apparaissait, et un groupe rentraient en scène comme par magie. C'était les Bluescurses, un groupe rock de sorcier. Des applaudissements se faisaient entendre de par et d'autre de la salle. Edgard me tendait son bras encore une fois. Les Bluescurses commençaient à jouer un air mélancolique et lent. La lumière était tout d'un coup tamisée.

 **\- Ça va bien se passer,** chuchota mon camarade.

On se plaçait comme les autres champions au milieu de la piste de danse. Edgard plaça sa main sur ma taille, j'avalais ma salive et reprenais mon courage à deux mains. Nos mains étaient jointes, on avait une certaine proximité tout les deux. Il me regardait dans les yeux, d'un signe de tête je lui faisais comprendre que tout allait bien. Simultanément, on commençait à danser. Ce n'était pas pareil qu'avec Pierre, mais Edgard était un bon danseur. J'avais redouté ce moment depuis plusieurs semaines, mais finalement grâce à Edgard ça se passait bien. Les regards étaient fixés vers nous par moment. Il fallait que je le remercie, lui et Cassy Ann. Après plusieurs minutes, on cessait enfin d'être le centre d'attention des autres élèves. Plusieurs jeunes couples vinrent prendre place sur la piste de danse tout comme les professeurs.

 **\- Ça se passe bien tu vois,** fit Edgard en dansant.

 **\- Cassy Ann ne va pas t'en vouloir ?** M'inquiétais-je.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, on est ok la-dessus.**

Je hochais la tête pendant qu'il me faisait tournée sur moi même. J'aimais beaucoup et esquissais en prime un sourire.

 **\- Merci pour ce que tu fais. Tu n'as aucune obligation de m'aider, et pourtant tu le fais,** dis-je à voix-basse.

 **\- Si c'était une obligation alors ça ne serait plus de l'aide.**

 **\- Oui c'est vrai.**

 **\- Nos amis avaient eu droit à une dernière année assez mémorable mais avec un Happy End, j'espère qu'on en aura un aussi,** fit-il.

 **\- Tu pourrais l'avoir si tu ne me côtoyais pas.**

Il me regardait pendant un instant avant de répondre.

 **\- Arrête de réfléchir avec moi Cassandra, je ne te veux aucun mal. Et je prend mes propres décisions, je n'ai aucune obligation envers toi. Je veux juste être là quand tu as besoin.**

 **\- C'est comme une bonne action ?**

Il fronçait des sourcils.

 **\- Non, je ne fais pas ça pour mon ego... À vrai dire je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je fais ça, c'est juste que je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Je trouve ça injuste que l'école entière te dénigre... Et je suis vraiment en colère contre Hugo qui ferme les yeux sur tout. Bref. Cassandra profite juste de la soirée.**

Je hochais la tête. J'entendais avec soulagement les notes de musiques se dissiper. On applaudissait tous poliment les Bluescurses. Je voyais Cassy Ann arriver vers nous, j'en profitais pour m'éclipser hors de la piste de danse. Je me retournais une fois à la porte de la Grande Salle pour voir mes camarades. Hugo et Juliet semblaient rigoler, et Edgard et Cassy Ann s'embrassaient amoureusement sur la piste. Je voyais même Bo parler avec plusieurs élèves de Durmstrang.

Tranquillement, je fis le chemin menant dans la cour du château. La nuit était belle, il y avait la pleine lune. Alexander était sûrement dans un mauvais moment de sa vie. Un petit écureuil s'était installé sur le rebord d'un muret, je le regardais se faire la toilette. C'était fou comme la nature pouvait être aussi belle. Une aussi petite bête ne faisait du mal à personne. Même les traces de pas sur la neige étaient purs, sans aucune gêne visuelle. Ils savaient se faire discret, les animaux étaient inoffensif... À l'inverse de l'humain. J'approchais mon doigt, l'écureuil se stoppa et me renifla avant de reprendre son activité.

 **\- Tu as raté les meilleures chansons Blondie.**

Je me tournais pour voir Cassy Ann et Edgard arrivaient vers moi. Bo était derrière entrain de se couvrir avec un gros manteau.

 **\- Vous ne restez pas pour la fête ?** Demandais-je.

 **\- Certains Serpentard ont ramené de l'alcool. L'ambiance devient lourde,** annonça Edgard.

 **\- Tu as oublié ton manteau ou ?** Questionna Cassy Ann en arquant un sourcil.

 **\- Euh, oui. En fait, il a disparu avant-hier. Quelqu'un a du me le cacher.**

 **\- Tu sais Blondie, tu es plutôt doué en métamorphose. Tu devrais te transformer en serpent et faire flipper toute les petits cons qui prennent tes affaires,** déclara Cassy Ann.

 **\- Je n'utilise pas la magie a des fins personnelles et encore moins pour faire du mal aux gens,** dis-je amicalement.

 **\- Tant pis pour le spectacle alors, ça aurait été drôle,** fit-elle.

 **\- Tu veux faire quoi maintenant ?** Demanda Bo.

J'étais un peu prise au dépourvu. C'était la première fois qu'on me demandait mon avis, et qu'on attendait quelque chose de ma part. Je les regardais tout les trois étonné. Edgard bougea pour retirer sa veste de costard. Il s'avança vers moi pour la poser sur mes épaules. Je le remerciais.

 **\- Je ne sais pas, est-ce qu'on peut rentrer ?** Proposais-je hésitante.

 **\- Tu es pas drôle comme fille tu es au courant,** râla Cassy Ann.

 **\- Désolée.**

 **\- Ça, ça peut être plus drôle,** rigola Bo en lançant une boule de neige.

De la neige s'éclata sur la chemise d'Edgard. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et tapota sur ses épaules pour retirer la neige.

 **\- Tu vas le payer, je l'annonce !** S'écria-t-il en prenant un paquet de mousse blanche.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que les deux se mirent à courir à travers la cour de Poudlard. Cassy Ann en profita pour faire plusieurs boules en réserve. Bo passait derrière moi en courant le plus vite possible, enfin ce que lui permettait sa robe. Edgard allait plus vite qu'elle. Il vola quelque boule à sa copine pour en jeter à Bo. Ma colocataire était coincé, elle leva les mains en l'air.

 **\- Ok ok, je me rend,** fit-elle.

Je les regardais avec le sourire.

 **\- Vraiment ? Déjà ?** Se moqua Edgard.

 **\- Non je déconne,** riait-elle en lui lançant de la neige.

Il l'évita en se baissant au dernier moment, et c'était Cassy Ann qui se le prit en plein visage. Elle ouvrait la bouche offusqué par le geste des deux autres, alors qu'ils rigolaient. Je ne la connaissais pas vraiment mais j'avais peur qu'elle prenne mal les choses.

 **\- Ok ok, Edgard, tu es dans la merde,** provoqua-t-elle.

 **\- Mais c'est Bo qui a la lancé,** rigola-t-il en faisant plusieurs pas en arrière.

 **\- Tu t'es baissé, c'est de ta faute. Je suis avec Bo,** annonça-t-elle.

 **\- Cours Cassandra !** M'avertissait Edgard au même moment où je sentais quelque chose de glacé dans mon cou.

Bo éclatait de rire derrière. Je me précipitais pour ramasser de la neige, je me vengeais aisément sur elle. Plus le temps passait, plus on pouvait percevoir des éclats de rire de chaque côté. Bo et Cassy Ann s'étaient caché derrière la fontaine qui était au milieu de la cours, alors qu'Edgard et moi avions choisie l'arrière du muret.

 **\- On peut arrêter de jouer, j'ai froid,** criait Cassy Ann à l'autre bout.

 **\- Encore une tactique pour qu'on se lève et que tu nous pulvérises,** répondait son copain appuyé contre le muret.

 **\- Je suis si prévisible que ça ?** Rigola-t-elle.

 **\- Je dirais machiavélique,** se moqua Edgard.

Après plusieurs minutes cachés, on se leva simultanément pour lancer toute les boules qu'on avait préparé. Edgard tricha en prenant sa copine dans ses bras et la mettre à terre. Bo en profita pour monter sur mon dos ce qui nous firent tomber dans la neige. Ma colocataire riait encore aux éclats, je reprenais mon souffle en tendant les bras de chaque côté. J'avais chaud, et arrivais difficilement à avoir une respiration normal étant donné que Bo avait un rire très communicatif. Après plusieurs minutes, je balançais mes bras dans la neige pour faire un ange.

 **\- La nuit est merveilleuse,** soulignais-je.

 **\- Oui je suis d'accord, et la neige est si belle. Je n'en avais jamais vu avant d'être à Poudlard. C'est tellement parfait,** me confia Bo.

Edgard me tendait sa main alors que Cassy Ann aidait à relever ma colocataire. Je pris la main du Serpentard. Je lui adressais un sourire sincère en lui murmurant un merci. Je pense qu'il avait compris, il savait que je le remerciais pour tout.

On se dirigea tout les quatre dans le Hall d'entrée. La soirée n'était toujours pas fini, on remontait tout les quatre vers nos appartements. Au loin je voyais Hugo allait vers sa salle commune. J'espérais vraiment qu'il est passé une aussi bonne soirée que moi. Mes trois camarades étaient entrain de parler de la soirée, Bo et Cassy Ann se moquaient de Edgard et ses chutes durant notre bataille de neige. Je souriais en les écoutants. McGonagall avait raison, je devais accepter les mains qu'on me tendait.

 **\- Vous pouvez dormir ici, si vous voulez,** proposa Bo. **Enfin si ça te gêne pas de dormir avec moi Cassandra ?**

 **\- Euh non, du tout,** dis-je rapidement.

 **\- Vous êtes sûre ?** Demanda Cassy Ann en arquant un sourcil.

 **\- Ça vous évitera l'euphorie de Noël demain matin,** argumenta Bo.

 **\- Pas faux. Je suis pour, et toi Edgard ?**

 **\- Ça me va, mais on a rien pour se changer.**

 **\- J'ai des vêtements à Pierre si tu veux,** annonçais-je.

 **\- Et on doit faire à peu près la même taille toute les deux,** lança Bo à la Serpentarde.

On rejoignait tous rapidement nos lits respectives. Bo avait laissé le sien, et était venu me rejoindre dans mon lit. Les lumières étaient éteintes, et je sentais mes paupières s'affaissaient lourdement.

 **\- J'ai passé une bonne soirée,** chuchota Bo.

 **\- Et Warren ?** Demandais-je les yeux clos.

 **\- Je ne voulais pas passer ma soirée avec lui, je préfère être avec vous,** avoua-t-elle. **Et toi ?**

Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure. Un sourire naissait sur mes lèvres en me remémorant la soirée passer. Je ne savais pas l'avenir, je ne savais pas si ces trois là seraient mes amis demain ou bien dans un an. Mais on avait créé des souvenirs heureux ensemble. Et je les garderais en mémoire.

 **\- J'ai passé une bonne soirée,** murmurais-je à moitié endormie.

 **Point de vue de Scarlett Malfoy.**

Évidement Louann tirait une gueule pas possible. Elle était face à moi dans la voiture volante. C'était un genre de mono-space avec beaucoup de place, les sièges étaient tournées face à face. Louann avait les bras croisés sur le devant de sa poitrine. Rose et Charlie n'arrêtaient pas de rigoler en la regardant. Lily au moins n'avait pas fait de commentaire. Enfin... Un seul quand elle ne voulait pas monter dans la voiture.

 **\- Bon arrête de faire la gueule Lou, ça fait déjà deux heures qu'on vole,** essayais-je.

Lou détourna le regard du paysage pour rencontrer mes yeux.

 **\- ''Aller on va dans les Alpes c'est sympa tu vas voir'',** siffla-t-elle en mimant les guillemets. **Putain je comprend mieux pourquoi tu voulais pas que j'en parle à Noël ! Tout le monde était au courant sauf moi quoi. Vous faites chier. Quand je pense que j'avais préparé une semaine de pur sexe torride avec Charlie et maintenant je vais devoir faire la baby-sister sur les pistes pour Drama-Girl et la naine.**

 **\- Au moins elle a parlé,** souriait Charlie à côté d'elle.

 **\- Vous me faites chier,** bougonna-t-elle en se retournant vers la fenêtre.

Je roulais des yeux en me plongeant dans mon bouquin. Contrairement à Lou, j'étais vraiment pressé de pouvoir skier avec mes amis et aussi la famille de ma copine. Je n'avais jamais eu la chance de skier en famille, en fait je pense que mes parents détestaient ça car c'était une pratique moldu. Je trouvais ça exaltant, c'était comme flotter, pas voler mais flotter juste au-dessus du sol. Et à la fin de la journée on sentait tout nos muscles nous tirailler, et j'adorais ça !

Rose avait passé ses jambes sur les miennes. Elle était dans un bouquin beaucoup trop poussiéreux pour qu'il soit divertissant, et vu toute les fois où elle plissait les yeux j'imaginais très bien que ça chauffait dans sa tête. J'étais légèrement tendu d'être avec elle et sa famille, je voulais dire... J'allais être partagé entre le fait que je la soutenais, et comprenais. Et aussi que je voulais qu'elle participe aux activités avec nous. On volait depuis quatre heures, et je sentais déjà que Rose était la seule qui n'était pas excité par ces vacances. Même Louann qui faisait la gueule haussait un sourcil quand elle entendait certaines anecdotes qui lui plaisait.

Très honnêtement, je ne savais pas du tout comment aller se passer notre séjour dans les Alpes. Charlie était distante avec sa soeur Sam. Louann faisait la gueule, et ne se gênerait pas pour tacler n'importe qui. Rose était complètement absorbé par ses devoirs. Les Potter avaient un regard assez instant, que dis-je, lourd concernant Lily. Et moi ? J'étais là au milieu de tout ça, en m'inquiétant perpétuellement pour chacun de mes amis. C'était Noël, à la base c'était à ce moment précis où on oubliait tout pour se retrouver... Ta gueule Scarlett. Même dans ma tête, je pouvais sentir un mensonge dans cette phrase. Noël était pour moi très souvent une belle merde. Dispute, repas interminable, complot, sang-pur en folie, et serpentard forever. Et pourtant j'étais là, avec mes amis, et la famille de ma copine. Et même si tout n'était pas forcément rose, je n'étais pas si mal. Les astres n'avaient pas l'air contre moi, et ce n'était pas ma famille qui allait tout gâcher.

 **OOO**

 **\- Wow... Ok c'est pas comme à Aspen, mais franchement je salue votre effort de m'impressionner. Qui aurait cru que les Weasley savaient avoir des choses de valeur,** fit Louann pleine de sarcasme.

Je roulais des yeux en soupirant.

 **\- Ça va être long,** murmurais-je en posant mes bagages au sol.

Hermione et Ginny étaient déjà partie dans la cuisine pour mettre l'électricité. Harry quant à lui, il avait sorti sa baguette pour faire un feu de cheminée. Ron, et bien, il s'exaltait sur le fait qu'il neigeait en ouvrant les rideaux du séjour.

Ce n'était pas du tout comme à Aspen, à vrai dire c'était tout le contraire. C'était très chaleureux, les murs étaient en bois, à part les fondations qui étaient en pierre claire. Les meubles n'étaient pas exubérant. Ça ne faisait pas penser à un hôtel de luxe, ni même à un spa, c'était un vrai chalet familiale. J'étais devant la porte d'entrée qui donnait sur un salon, un étage était visible grâce à la mezzanine. Près de l'entrée, un large escalier en bois passait derrière les canapés du salon. Je ne savais pas combien il y avait de pièce, mais si ça avait pu accueillir les Weasley alors on pouvait tous tenir aisément.

Hermione s'approcha de moi pendant que je regardais le lustre qui pendait de deux étages. Elle posa une main sur mon épaule ce qui me fit tourner la tête vers elle.

 **\- Tu devrais monter poser ton sac dans ta chambre Scarlett, je pense que le reste de tes affaires a déjà été rangé,** souriait-elle.

Je hochais la tête avant de me diriger vers l'escalier. Je n'avais même pas remarquer qu'aucun de mes amis n'étaient à côté de moi. Mes pas étaient lents, je traversais le couloir de l'étage. Il y avait un autre étage où j'entendais Sam et James. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais un sourire était collé sur mon visage. Il y avait une multitude de photo accroché au mur, des photos classiques, très scolaire. Et d'autre de moment en famille. Certaines bougeaient même.

 **\- Scar ?**

Rose venait de m'appeler mais j'étais resté dans le couloir regardant des photos de Roxane, Victoire et Molly plus jeune. Je sentais la présence de ma copine à côté de moi.

 **\- Là c'est Louis, il ressemblait à une fille quand il était petit. Apparement il voulait avoir les cheveux aussi long que Victoire,** me racontait-elle.

 **\- Tu as tellement de chance,** murmurais-je en changeant de photo.

Rose se colla à moi doucement.

 **\- Oui... J'ai une famille vraiment aimante.**

Je pouvais sentir au son de sa voix qu'elle se sentait coupable. Elle n'avait pas à l'être, pas avec moi. J'arrêtais de fixer les souvenirs de la famille de ma copine pour me rapporter à sa présence. Je lui souriais avant de lui laisser un baiser sur le bout du nez.

 **\- Tu as une chambre à toi ou c'est libre la disposition ?** Demandais-je.

Rose prenait ma main pour me tirer vers une porte de chambre.

 **\- Quand on venait, je la partageais avec Hugo, Lily et souvent Charlie. Ou bien les Londubat et les Scramender quand ils se joignaient à nous. Je t'avoue que j'étais un peu une rebelle car j'adorais aller dans la chambre de Vic la nuit. Elle me parlait jusqu'à pas d'heure. Et Roxane rallait toujours.**

Je souriais moqueuse.

 **\- Tellement rebelle.**

Ma copine roulait des yeux en rentrant dans la chambre.

 **\- Tout ça pour dire qu'il y a assez de chambre pour qu'on ne partage pas la notre.**

Comme le reste de la maison, la chambre avait des murs en bois. Une commode était à disposition, dans le coin de la pièce il y avait un gros fauteuil qui m'avait l'air confortable. Une fenêtre était juste au-dessus d'une petite table ronde. Je savais déjà que ça allait être le bureau de fortune de ma copine pendant ces quelques jours.

 **\- Tes affaires sont déjà dans la commode,** m'informa Rose en sortant ses cours sur le lit.

Je reprenais une grande respiration en fermant les yeux puis m'avançais derrière elle. Rose était stressée, et ne se permettait jamais une seconde de repos. À part pour aider Louann. Je passais mes mains dans son dos pour trouver le chemin de son ventre. Les épaules de Rose s'affaissaient lentement, je posais délicatement mon menton sur son omoplate.

 **\- Calme toi amour, je sais comment tu es. Je sais que cette formation c'est de l'or pour toi. Mais c'est Noël. Ralentis.**

Sa respiration se calquait à la mienne, je pouvais sentir son souffle devenir de plus en plus lent. Mes yeux se fermèrent, je me balançais doucement.

 **\- Tu me trouves injuste de penser autant à mes études ?**

Je secouais la tête en murmurant la négation. Ma copine se prenait beaucoup trop la tête pour que ça soit raisonnable. J'appuyais mes lèvres au-dessus de son oreille pour lui laisser un baiser.

 **\- Remontons un an en arrière,** chuchotais-je en la faisant s'allonger sur le lit.

J'écartais ses cours précautionneusement pour me mettre au-dessus d'elle. Les yeux de Rose jonglaient entre les miens et mes lèvres. Elle souriait puis arquait un sourcil.

 **\- Tu veux vraiment remonter un an en arrière ? Parce que je te signale qu'il y a un an je t'aurais déjà demander d'arrêter car je n'étais pas prête,** jouait-elle.

Je lâchais un petit rire en m'abaissant sur ses lèvres.

 **\- Alors peut être qu'on devrait remonter à seulement 6 mois,** taquinais-je. **Tu étais trop chaste pour moi avant.**

Elle ouvrait la bouche en faisant semblant de s'offusquer. Je me gainais pendant que je capturais ses lèvres. Rose ne se priva pas de notre proximité pour passer ses mains sous mon pull en laine. J'avais à peine passer ma langue sur celle de ma copine qu'une voix mélodieuse vint tout gâcher :

 **\- Arg ! Déjà ! Vous êtes vraiment des animaux.**

Je levais les yeux au ciel en grognant une insulte. Rose restait à sa place pendant que je me décalais pour me mettre à ses côtés. Louann s'était déjà allongé sur le lit, et Charlie arrivait dans la pièce avec Lily. Mon intimité était réduit à néant, voyant mon agacement Rose me caressa le bras pendant que Lou me regardait victorieuse.

 **\- On va aller faire deux trois pistes, vous venez ?** Proposa Lily en s'appuyant contre la commode.

 **\- Je vais rester travail,** fit ma copine.

 **\- Ok comme tu veux la naine, Scar ?**

Je hochais la tête en me remettant sur mes deux jambes. Rose ne se préoccupait pas du fait que je sois là ou non, elle était dans ses devoirs donc autant profiter de la neige. On disait rapidement au revoir à Rose avant de descendre les escaliers.

 **\- Vous allez où ?** Demanda Ginny qui était au milieu du salon.

 **\- On va prendre nos affaires et faire deux trois pistes,** avertissait Lily.

 **\- On part de l'autre coté de la montagne, on en aura pour seulement une heure ou peut-être deux. Le temps d'en faire voir un peu aux filles** , expliqua Charlie.

Hermione arrivait dans la pièce en nous souriant.

 **\- Vos affaires sont dans le cabanon, et les vêtements de ski dans la pièce à côté,** nous informa-t-elle.

On hochait la tête et partait toute les quatre vers la terrasse enneigé. Lily nous montrait le chemin, et on rentrait dans la pièce qui était destiné à nos affaires. C'était un genre de buanderie ou plutôt vestiaire. On se déshabillait rapidement, et j'enfilais des collants en m'aidant d'une chaise.

 **\- Tu t'es fait ça comment ?**

Je levais la tête comprenant que Louann me parlait. Mes deux coéquipières arrêtaient leurs mouvements pour nous regarder.

 **\- De quoi ?** Demandais-je en fronçant des sourcils.

Louann touchait lentement un point dans mon dos. Un frisson traversa l'ensemble de mon corps, et je me retournais vers elle pour lui faire face. J'étais un peu perdu qu'elle ne s'en souvienne pas. Ma meilleure amie abordait une mine étonné en voyant la même cicatrice sur mon ventre.

 **\- C'est l'accident,** déclarais-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle s'humidifia les lèvres lentement, puis hocha la tête. On avait jamais reparlé de l'accident de voiture à la Nouvelle Orléans, et c'était vrai qu'elle ne m'avait pas vu en maillot de bain ou bien en soutien-gorge depuis. Je sentais bien que c'était un mauvais souvenir, et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas en reparler avec elle. On était tous plus ou moins traumatisé, et on en parlait jamais. On savait ce qui c'était passé, que ça nous touchait, on était là pour chacun. Mais on en parlait pas.

J'enfilais un t-shirt à manche longue puis ma combinaison de ski. L'après-midi se passait mieux qu'on pouvait le croire, enfin je disais par-là que Louann n'avait pas essayé de nous tuer, ou de nous envoyer dans un ravin. On avait fait le côté nord de la montagne, et Charlie avait décidé qu'il serait temps de rentrer pour voir si les Potter et Weasley voulaient faire quelque chose de spécial tous ensemble. Mais pour l'instant on devait redescendre la montagne sud, et comme depuis le début de la journée je me trouvais avec Lily dans les télésièges. Autant dire un silence glacial durant la totalité de la remonté mécanique. Je me raclais la gorge en regardant le paysage, il y avait un peu de brouillard.

 **\- C'est bizarre.**

Je tournais la tête pour voir le visage de Lily sous son bonnet blanc.

 **\- De quoi ?** Demandais-je.

 **\- Et bien, on est en colocation toute les deux, on joue dans la même équipe, contrairement à Charlie on a toute les deux des cours, et on a passé plusieurs années ensemble. Et pourtant depuis le début de la journée aucune de nous deux n'arrive à lancer un sujet de conversation. Et je t'assure que les trajets en télésiège sont vraiment long.**

Je souriais légèrement, Lily avait la même impression que moi. Mais pourtant il y avait toujours ce même malaise. Je baissais mon cache-cou pour lui répondre.

 **\- Je vois... Tu es ok avec le fait que les américains viennent au Nouvel An ?**

Lily haussa les épaules en regardant les gens dévalaient les pistes sous nos pieds.

 **\- Je sais pas, il me manque mais. Tu sais. J'ai pas trop envie de voir leurs visages haineux ou... En fait je ne sais pas comment ils vont être, et qu'importe comment ils seront je n'arrive pas à m'y préparer.**

 **\- Taissa voudra sûrement te parler. Enfin tu sais comment elle est.**

 **\- Ouais... Qui vient d'ailleurs ?** Demanda-t-elle.

 **\- Taissa et Elena. Peut-être Valentina.**

 **\- Erin ne vient pas,** murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

 **\- Oui les autres vont fêter ça à la Nouvelle Orléans, apparement il y a une grande fête et tout. Fin je comprend pas trop leurs délires de faire ça en plein milieu de la ville. Mais ce que Taissa m'a dit,** expliquais-je.

 **\- Pourquoi Taissa vient si tout ses amis sont là-bas ?**

 **\- Elle veut vraiment nous voir.**

Je la regardais dans les yeux, elle était agacée. Et savait lire entre les lignes, Taissa venait surtout pour voir comment on allait, nous remercier, et parler avec Lily. Elle n'en semblait pas vraiment ravis. Nos vacances n'étaient pas si loin, et Lily n'arrivait pas à passer au-dessus, tout comme Alexie. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'elles se comprenaient autant, qu'elles trainaient parfois ensemble.

Le silence était entrain de se réinstaller quand je prenais les devants pour briser la glace :

 **\- Du coup, tes études ?**

Lily se retourna avec un grand sourire moqueur.

 **\- Vas te faire, j'essaye d'être polie mais je sais pas quoi te dire,** répliquais-je à demi-amusé.

 **\- Ça va,** riait-elle. **C'est compliqué mais je pense que si ça ne l'était pas je m'ennuieras.**

 **\- Tu es sûre quoi en ce moment ?**

 **\- Je révise le côté moldu. Comment faire des dessins, la cotation exacte, les différents types de trait à utilisé, et les devis fini des coupes... Je sais pas si ça te dis quelque chose.**

 **\- Si si, Scor m'a déjà expliqué quelques termes.**

 **\- Ah oui c'est vrai il me l'a dit. Tu t'étais pas moqué de lui car c'était un peu trop moldu ?** Souriait Lily.

J'arquais un sourcil. Mon regard se perdait sur le visage de ma colocataire, j'étais à la fois choquée et vraiment intriguée de savoir pourquoi ils se parlaient autant. Lily attendait ma réponse en penchant la tête d'un côté.

 **\- Si, c'était bizarre venant de lui,** déclarais-je. **Vous êtes amis ?**

Lily soupira. Ce n'était pas du mépris, ni de la lassitude, elle semblait simplement entrain de réfléchir.

 **\- Je ne sais pas, je veux pas qu'il y ait un malaise entre nous.**

 **\- Nous deux ?** Fis-je neutre.

 **\- Oui, tu sais on est colocataire, on vit, on joue ensemble. On est quasiment tout le temps ensemble. Et je veux pas que ça t'emmerde que parfois je parle avec ton frère.**

Je ne pouvais contrôler mon air étonné. Loin de moi à l'esprit que Lily soit si prévoyante. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'étais un peu touché par ce qu'elle disait là.

 **\- On est tous plus ou moins amis, c'est juste qu'il y en a qui ont des amitiés privilégiés avec certains. Genre... Sawyer et Rose. Ou bien Lorcan et Alexie, même Charlie et toi. Enfin je suis étonnée hein, que ton frère et moi on est des choses à se dire... Fin... C'est un peu de ta faute, tu l'invite toujours à l'appartement, et il est tellement con que.**

Elle se coupait toute seule en secouant la tête.

 **\- Oublie,** concluait-elle en repositionnant son bonnet.

Avant de remettre mon cache-col je tentais de la rassurer :

 **\- Tu as raison Lily, tu fais comme tu le sens dans ta vie. Sur comment tu veux avancer... Tu es pas obligé de me parler de tes problèmes, en tout cas je trouve que tout est un peu chamboulé dans notre entourage. Alors si tu te sens bien avec certaines personnes, pourquoi t'en priver ? Juste je ne veux pas.**

 **\- Il ne se passera rien,** me coupa-t-elle. **Je ne l'aime pas, je ne sais même pas si on est amis. Et puis... Je ne ferais jamais ça à qui que ce soit.**

 **\- Tant mieux alors,** déclarais-je en soulevant la barre de protection.

J'agrippais mes bâtons de ski dans une main pendant que j'entendais un petit merci de la part de Lily. On touchait la neige et ma coéquipière donnait une bonne impulsion avec son pied pour lancer sa planche de snowboard. Je me laissais glisser après un petit virage pour retrouver Charlie et Lou. Ma meilleure amie était déjà parterre avec son snow. J'arrivais avec un peu de vitesse et en profitais pour faire un bon dérapage juste derrière elle. Un amas de poudreuse s'étala de son bonnet jusqu'au haut de ses fesses.

 **\- Putain ! Scar !** Siffla-t-elle.

 **\- Wow, toujours de bonne humeur je vois,** jouais-je.

 **\- Tu es déjà tombé Parkinson ?** Nargua Lily à côté de moi.

 **\- Ah ah ah,** railla amèrement Lou en se relevant.

Je voyais derrière le masque de Charlie qu'elle souriait. Louann tapota sa combinaison puis s'élançait vers un petit panneau en bois. Je donnais une petit impulsion pour la suivre.

 **\- Ok alors on fait laquelle ?** Demanda Charlie qui arrivait à la hauteur du panneau.

Lily passa le bras entre nous deux, elle était derrière moi.

 **\- On prend le bout de la noir qui atterrie sur la rouge là, on fait du hors-piste pour arriver sur la bleu, ça vous va ?** Proposa la rousse.

 **\- Hors-piste dans la forêt ?** Interrogeais-je.

 **\- Quoi tu as peur Malfoy ?** Lança Louann avec un sourire malicieux.

 **\- Oh non, je sais que Charlie et moi on aura pas de mal avec nos skis. Mais vous avec vos planches là... Vous allez galèrer un sacré coup dans la poudreuse,** défiais-je.

Louann s'approcha dangereusement de moi. Je plissais des yeux quand elle posa sa main sur mon épaule gauche.

 **\- Ne te fais pas de soucis pour nous Malfoy, je suis sûre que tu passeras toute la descente à mater mon cul.**

 **\- Vas te faire Parkinson,** souriais-je.

 **\- Sinooon... Tiens !**

D'un seul coup ma vision était brouillé, et mon visage glacé. Je grognais rapidement en secouant mon cache-col.

 **\- Le premier arrivé aura le jacuzzi,** cria Louann.

J'entendais Lou ricanait, la neige s'était collé dans mes cheveux. Je râlais légèrement avant de me lancer dans la piste noir. La pente était raide, et j'entendais le snow de Lily à côté de moi pendant que je me lançais. Charlie était tout juste devant moi en faisant des virages de plus en plus court. Évidement Louann était devant, elle s'écartait même un peu de la piste pour prendre des petites bosses faites par les dameuses. Lily me passa devant en sautant sur une amas de neige qui était sur un rocher. On prenait toute les quatre un virage à 90, les jambes me tiraient, et même s'il y avait un peu de brouillard, j'étais brulante. Lily me frôla quasiment ce qui me fit perdre l'équilibre quand on atteignait la piste rouge. Je perdais de la vitesse.

 **\- Allez Malfoy !** Hurla Lily en rigolant.

Je transférais mon appui de chaque côté, j'avais laissé tomber les virages élargis pour essayer de gagner un maximum de vitesse. La piste rouge faisait une épingle, après avoir regardé le contre-bas de la piste je voyais Louann arriver en bas. Je reprenais une grande respiration, j'étais peut-être folle ou bien c'était l'adrénaline qui parlait mais je dérivais à droite d'un seul coup pour rattraper Louann par du hors-piste. Mes skis flottaient sur de la poudreuse, je maitrisais comme je pouvais mon poids sur ses neiges fraiches. Des congères m'indiquaient des risques de rocher, je les évitais.

J'avais prit une petite bosses et grâce à ça mon atterrissage fut brutal sur la piste rouge. Mon freinage était abrupt ce qui fit décoller de la neige sur sol. Lou qui arrivait au même moment fut une nouvelle fois pulvérisé. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire en l'entendant rigoler à côté de moi. Il y avait un croisement où plusieurs vacanciers étaient là. Ils étaient entrain de prendre des chemins pour des pistes verts ou bleus. Les filles étaient derrières moi, on slalomait entre les touristes sur le grand boulevard pour arrivé à l'entrée de la forêt.

 **\- Désolée,** s'écria Charlie.

Elle venait surement de faire tomber quelqu'un. On arrivait au coup d'à coude dans la forêt, il y avait des chemins déjà empruntés. Rapidement, la lumière diminuait d'intensité. Le silence était plus présent car Lou et Lily ne faisaient plus de bruit avec leur snowboard.

 **\- Iha cowboy !** S'extasia Lou en prenant un tronc d'arbre mort.

Elle était pendant un cours instant dans les aires. Je passais sous une branche, je me laissais glisser facilement. Charlie s'amusait à déstabiliser Lily en plantant son bâton le plus proche d'elle. Je changeais de direction pour me rapprocher des filles, je leur coupais la route tout en tirant sur un branche de sapin. Une couche de neige tomba lourdement sur les deux. L'ambiance était bonne, c'était encore mieux que quand on était avec les Sang-purs à Aspen. Les filles rigolaient, on voyait la fin de la forêt. Le soleil nous éblouissait, on pouvait se lâchait à fond. Il ne nous restait que la piste bleu avant d'arriver au bas du chalet. J'en profitais pour faire aisément un 360 en attrapant mes fixations arrières. J'avais l'impression d'être au ralentis, tout était parfaitement géniale. Mes amis et moi étions sur la même ligne au moment où je touchais la neige.

 **\- Je te croyais plus douée Malfoy,** défia Lou.

 **\- Je te vois pas ? Serais-tu derrière ?** Hurlais-je pour qu'elle m'entende.

Je m'abaissais tout comme Charlie pour gagner de la vitesse. Mes bâtons étaient remontés derrière mon dos. J'allais tellement vite que le vent me fouettait le visage. Je glissais, je flottais ! C'était comme de la magie ! Charlie et moi étions au coude d'à coude, et c'était le cas de le dire. Pour gagner ce stupide défis, on se déséquilibrait en s'approchant un maximum l'une de l'autre. C'était risqué, nos skis s'entre-choquaient presque.

Je levais la tête pour voir au loin, le chalet n'était qu'à seulement 800 mètres de nous. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Lou ou de Lily, je ne les entendais pas non plus. Je me décalais de Charlie le plus possible au cas où elle aurait décidé de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, enfin dans mes skis. Sur la terrasse du chalet, je remarquais Ginny et Hermione avec leur maris.

 **\- Tu vas perdre Scar,** rigola Charlie plus loin sur le côté.

 **\- C'est ce que tu crois !**

Mes jambes étaient repliés tellement bas que j'avais l'impression de toucher avec mes fesses l'arrière de mes skis. J'étais en boule, le bout de mes skis dépassaient ceux de Charlie. C'était comme remporter un match de championnat. Merlin Scarlett tu es vraiment une compétitrice.

J'arrivais au bas du chalet en me remettant debout prête à freiner d'un coup sec. J'étais prise de court quand Lily me doubla tout à ma gauche pour se stopper d'un coup. Je freinais juste après en étant quasiment à côté d'elle. J'ouvrais grand les yeux en la fixant Lou arrivait par le même endroit puis Charlie derrière moi. D'un geste je retirais mon cache-cou, j'entendais déjà le rire de Charlie.

 **\- Je t'avais dit que tu allais perdre.**

 **\- Comment tu as fait ? Tu étais derrière moi pendant toute la descente ?** M'exclamais-je impressionné.

 **\- Oh Malfoy soit pas blasé, je connais cette montagne par coeur,** jouait-elle.

 **\- Vous allez quand même pas me dire que c'est la rouquine qui a gagné ? Vous pouviez pas la rattraper ?** Siffla Louann en retirant son bonnet.

Avec Charlie on se retournait vers elle, je lui fis geste de la tête.

 **\- Et toi tu étais où ? On t'a vite semer apparemment,** me moquais-je.

Elle roula des yeux sous les rires de tout le monde. Louann bougonna en retirant ses attaches, je me déchaussais et m'avançais vers Lily pour lui tendre la main. Elle souriait en la saisissant.

 **\- Je te ferais voir demain par où je suis passé,** chuchota-t-elle en face de moi.

 **\- J'espère bien Potter,** dis-je avec un clin d'oeil.

 **OOO**

On avait fini de manger tous ensemble. Charlie et moi avions réussi à contrôler l'humeur de chien de Lou. À vrai dire, j'étais sûre que maintenant elle appréciait la situation. Elle aimait être ici avec tout le monde. Je l'avais même vu parler avec Sam et James, enfin elle parlait avec Sam, et aimait se chamailler avec James. J'avais passer la soirée à aider Hermione et Harry à cuisiner, je n'avais jamais trop parler avec Harry mais c'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Réservé mais attentif, et parfois même drôle. Ron quant à lui parlait beaucoup de Quidditch avec Lily et Ginny. Rose avait arrêté de faire son asociale pour venir passer un moment tous ensemble. D'après Lily et Charlie, la famille Potter et Weasley avaient l'habitude de jouer à des jeux, ou bien lire le soir ou simplement parler avec un bon verre de digestif et de la musique. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais si enjoué à l'idée de participer mais j'aimais énormément cette atmosphère. Ils ne se prenaient pas la tête, avec eux vacances rimait avec détente. Même tout les problèmes de famille était oublié pour passer un bon moment.

Ginny et Harry sortaient les alcools pendant que James sortait d'un vieux placard en bois un plateau d'échec. Sam rigolait à quelque chose que Louann avait dit. Je longeais l'immense canapé pour m'assoir au plus prêt de Rose. Je reposais mes pieds sur le divan et passais mes mains sous les genoux de Rose pour l'attiré vers moi.

 **\- Scaaar,** murmurait-elle toujours dans sa lecture.

Je souriais en la tirant une nouvelle fois, ses jambes s'appuyaient sur les miennes. Malicieusement, je laissais mes doigts les lui caresser. Rose leva les yeux au ciel faussement outré, j'attrapais son livre pour le poser sur le coté.

 **\- Tu travailles trop,** murmurais-je en plongeant mon nez dans son cou.

 **\- Dans trois ans et demi, c'est terminé.**

J'avais l'impression qu'elle se parlait à elle même. Mes lèvres touchèrent sa peau un petit moment. Rose était tendu, elle se mettait trop de pression. Peut être que d'être entouré par ses parents ne l'aidaient pas tellement. Je lui laissais quelques baisers avant de me décaler. Un de mes bras était derrière elle, du bout de mes doigts je lui laissais des petites caresses sur la nuque et le creux de sa mâchoire.

 **\- Ça aiderait si je t'aide à réviser ? Je veux dire, à chaque fois qu'on est ensemble tu culpabilises car tu peux pas être plonger dans tes bouquins alors peut être qu'on peut passer des moments à faire une séance de révision,** proposais-je.

Rose arquait un sourcil avec un sourire narquois.

 **\- On dirait une proposition sexuel bébé.**

 **\- Je n'exclue pas ce détail,** rigolais-je.

 **\- Plus sérieusement, je vois pas comment tu pourrais m'aider. Tu vois une solution ?**

 **\- Et bien, je prend un de tes bouquins et je te pose plein de question. Si tu as la réponse alors je te récompense par un baiser. Plus tu as de bonne réponse, plus je descend. Et si tu te loupes je recommence du début.**

 **\- Cruelle,** fit-elle en observant mes lèvres.

 **\- J'en étais sûre que ça serait une bonne idée,** déclarais-je avec un clin d'oeil.

 **\- Je veux bien faire le teste, mais pas ici, pas avec ma famille autour.**

 **\- J'en étais sûre, je te connais par coeur,** me moquais-je en lui volant un baiser.

Rose me parlait, et j'adorais quand elle faisait ça. Elle me parlait de ses cours, d'un élève de sa classe qui avait préféré dormir à la bibliothèque l'autre fois pour pouvoir avoir un livre tout le weekend. Un livre qui ne pouvait apparemment pas emprunter. Je souriais à chaque fois qu'elle se demandait si elle aurait dû faire comme son camarade de classe ou pas.

Lily arrivé vers nous avec une vielle boîte marron, Charlie et James débarrassaient la table basse. Je les regardais intrigué pendant que Rose souriait. Hermione arrivait face à la table basse et tirait un fauteuil pour s'installer avec nous.

 **\- Maintenant que vous êtes plus grand, je vous interdit de prendre les questions pour enfant,** signala Hermione en sortant les pions.

 **\- Mais c'est pas juste Hermi,** se plaignait Lily.

 **\- Tu as peur de perdre Potter ?** Se moqua Lou en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Charlie.

 **\- C'est pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure quand je t'ai pulvérisé sur les pistes ?** Balança ma coéquipière.

On lâchait un rire alors que Lou lui fit un doigt d'honneur. Je roulais des yeux, elle était tellement malpolie même devant des adultes.

 **\- Qui joue ?** Demanda Rose en se positionnant face à la table.

 **\- Tout le monde sauf papa et Ron, ils sont en pleine partie d'échec, et maman reste avec eux,** lança James.

 **\- On fait des équipes ?** Proposa Sam.

 **\- Je prend Rose !** S'exclama rapidement Lily en agrippant le bras de ma copine.

 **\- Tu veux vraiment pas perdre Lily,** rigola Hermione.

La jeune rousse lui tirait la langue.

 **\- Je prend Scar ! Désolée... Mais je veux avoir mes chances,** blagua Charlie en venant vers moi.

 **\- Je te jure Crivey, je passerais pas au-dessus de ça. Je le vis très mal là,** se plaignait Lou.

Lily posa un doigt sur son menton puis tourna la tête vers Rose et Charlie.

 **\- Et c'est moi qu'on appel Drama-Girl ?** Se moqua ouvertement Potter.

Je rigolais pendant que Louann lançait des insultes inaudible. Charlie lui envoyait un baiser au loin mais elle préférait soupirer.

 **\- Ok, donc Sam et James, et Louann tu es avec moi c'est ça ?** Proposa Hermione.

En une demi-seconde Louann se remettait droit comme un piquet sur son fauteuil. Un éclaire était passé dans son cerveau.

 **\- Oh mais je vais tout déchirer !** Lança-t-elle en rejoignant Hermione. **Je veux pas te mettre la pression Hermione mais il me faut vraiment cette victoire, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être sous-estimé par ma propre copine.**

On rigolait avant de se lancer. Les questions fusaient dans tout les sens, et Louann nous faisait rire. Rose et Lily réussissait à beaucoup de thème. Et très honnêtement l'intelligence d'Hermione était impressionnante. C'était Rose en version adulte. Il y avait des questions vraiment difficile, des choses très scolaires aussi. Le but était de marqué le plus point en mettant au défis une équipe en face de nous. Celui qui répondait en premier prenait les points de l'autres.

 **\- Quel est la fleur servant à une potion très puissante de somnifère ?** Lisait Charlie.

 **\- Facile !** Déclara Lou en tapant sur la table alors que Charlie avait à peine fini.

C'était le signal quand on avait la réponse.

 **\- Elle doit bluffer,** fit Lily.

Lou la méprisait avant de répondre :

 **\- L'** **Asphod** **èle. Bam ! Tu l'as dans le cul Potter.**

 **\- Louann ton language,** marmonna Rose.

 **\- Charlie, la réponse ?** Demanda Lily.

Hermione était déjà entrain de mettre les points.

 **\- C'est ça,** fit Charlie.

 **\- Mais tu as même pas regarder !**

 **\- C'était la fleure qu'on avait eu à notre premier cours de Soin en Créature Magique avec Lou. C'est ça je te rassure,** souriait Charlie.

 **\- Tu vois que je ne suis pas si inutile que ça,** fit Lou avec un clin d'oeil.

La soirée était mouvementé, la fatigue se faisait sentir mais pourtant on continuait à jouer. Sam et James avaient perdu trop de point pour nous rattraper. Ginny était venu arbitré à force que Lily et Charlie n'arrêtaient pas de hausser le ton. La tante de Rose c'était positionné en face de nous, juste devant la cheminée.

 **\- D'accord, dernière question. Celui qui répond à gagner. Je suis fatigué,** déclara Ginny.

 **\- Ok mais une difficile maman. Je ne veux pas que tante Hermione gagne,** lança Lily.

 **\- Un truc sur le Quiddtich serait avantageux s'il te plaît,** s'amusa Charlie.

 **\- Oublie pas Ginny, que j'ai toujours été là pour toi. Tout le temps !** Menaça Hermione.

 **\- On dirait qu'on est mauvaise joueuse Hermi,** taquina Lily.

Ginny se racla la gorge en remuant le petit papier :

 **\- À quelle constellation appartient l'étoile Antarès ?**

Un blanc énorme s'était installé. Charlie se retournait vers moi puis m'invitais à répondre rapidement. J'ouvrais la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais c'était comme si tout était partie. Merlin ! Je ne me souvenais plus ! Je connaissais tout par coeur, depuis que j'étais gamine c'était un jeu que je faisais avec Astoria. De reconnaitre toute les étoiles des constellations. Et là, j'étais incapable de savoir, je mélangeais toute les constellations entre elles.

Hermione haussa les épaules alors que Louann l'invitait à répondre n'importe quoi. Je voyais derrière l'épaule de Charlie que Rose abordait une ride du lion.

 **\- Oh !** S'exclama Lily au bout de deux minutes. **Je sais ! Putain !**

 **\- Vas-y !** S'écria ma copine.

 **\- La constellation du Scorpion.**

Je me cachais le visage entre les mains puis m'enfonçais dans le sofa. Comment j'étais pu oublier elle là. Charlie me donnait un coup de coude.

 **\- Comment tu sais ça toi ?** Demanda Louann septique.

 **\- C'est l'étoile la plus brillante de la contestation du Scorpion. C'est une étoile double, c'est là d'où vient le nom Scorpius,** répondais-je à sa place. **Des jumeaux, une étoile double. Scorpius et Scarlett. Comment j'ai pu être aussi conne.**

Lily s'applaudissait toute seule en faisant un câlin à Rose. Scorpius avait dû lui dire.

 **\- Je pense que je vais arrêter de jouer à ce jeu. Je reste sur une victoire. J'ai battu Hermione !** Déclara fièrement Lily en se levant.

Hermione rejoignait les adultes avec Ginny. Rose et Charlie étaient entrain de ranger le jeu à l'aide de James. Lou qui était assise parterre tourna la tête vers moi.

 **\- Tu es vraiment nulle, tu es au courant ?** Fit-elle.

 **\- Je t'ai pas vu répondre non plus, alors que tu as suivi les cours de ma grand-mère.**

 **\- Je dormais pendant ses cours, je te l'ai déjà dit. Et puis merde c'est ton étoile tu aurais pu t'en souvenir.**

 **\- Bref.**

 **\- Ça nous aurait évité d'entendre Lily dire qu'elle est la plus forte.**

Je souriais en l'applaudissant.

 **\- Quoi encore ?**

 **\- Tu as appelé Lily par son prénom,** fis-je avec un clin d'oeil.

 **\- Tu vas pas le faire à chaque fois ?** Râla-t-elle en se levant.

 **\- Seulement quand tu es polie, donc rarement.**

 **\- Très drôle.**

Je la poussais pour monter à l'étage. Sans plus attendre, et parce que la fatigue se faisait sentir on rejoignait tous nos chambres. Bon... J'avais quand même aider à réviser Rose. Et mon idée était juste du tonnerre.

 **OOO**

On repartait déjà demain matin, c'était la fin de notre séjour. On retournait en Angleterre pour faire notre Nouvel An. La famille de Rose restait ici pour inviter quelques amis. Louann était beaucoup plus détendu, j'avais réussi à parler avec elle au sujet de son géniteur. Et elle semblait viser certaines personnes qu'on côtoyait. Je trouvais ça fou que personne ne se manifeste alors qu'il avait une fille juste sous le nez. Ou alors Pansy avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Tout était un mystère, mais j'étais plutôt fière de Lou. Enfin elle galèrait, elle allait mal. Mais elle n'était pas dans un état second, ni drogué. Et pourtant ça se voyait beaucoup que le Memoria la paralysait. On avait même dû arrêter de skier en plein milieu d'une piste tellement elle avait mal à la tête. Hermione avait beau lui donner des médicaments, ça ne la soulageait pas complètement. J'avais peur mais Rose était là.

J'assistais impuissante à leur lien, cette chose qui les unissait. Louann écoutait Rose. Bien sûre elle m'écoutait aussi, mais j'avais l'impression que c'était différent avec Rose.

On passait la plus part du temps à skier, à jouer ou être dans le jacuzzi. Je passais aussi beaucoup de temps avec Lou ou bien la famille de ma copine. Rose était très moqueuse et me faisait monter tout les soirs sur le toit pour me faire voir où se trouvait la constellation du Scorpion. C'était aussi un moment qu'on avait rien qu'à nous, et c'était appréciable. D'autant plus que c'était bientôt fini. J'allais reprendre les entrainements juste après le Nouvel An, et elle ses révisions intensives. Elle me manquait. Bien plus qu'elle pouvait le croire, bien plus que je le montrais.

Rose avait skier avec nous deux jours, c'était vraiment drôle à voir. Surtout quand elle avait fait chuter Louann exprès. Hermione et Harry étaient de bon skieurs aussi, seul Ron ne skier pas. C'était comme la danse, il était assez gauche. Ginny faisait du snowboard avec Lily et James.

Je ne savais pas si on pouvait appeler ça un rapprochement, mais j'aimais la compagnie de Lily. On ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais on s'était retrouvé plusieurs fois toute les deux vu que Charlie et Louann passaient du temps ensemble, et que Rose révisait le matin. Elle m'avait fait voir le coin, et le pub où elle aimait bien aller. Nos échanges n'étaient pas trop profond, on parlait de cours et d'entrainement. On évitait de parler d'Alexie, de Cassandra, ou bien de Scorpius. Encore moins de la Nouvel Orléans. Et Alexander était passé sous silence, comme ses soirées à répétition. Elle m'avait seulement avoué qu'elle était pas prête pour le Nouvel An. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais autant préoccupée. C'était comme si je m'inquiétais pour elle, de son avenir, si elle allait bien.

Je venais d'arriver dans la cuisine, j'avais soif. On était en plein milieu de la nuit. Avec toute ma délicatesse, j'étais descendu sans faire un bruit. J'avais même évité d'allumer toute les lumières. D'une main je refermais tout doucement la porte du frigo. Puis m'installait sur le plan de travail pour boire mon verre d'eau.

 **\- S'il te plaît arrête.**

De la lumière s'était allumé au salon, et j'avais facilement entendu Charlie. La maison était endormie, et la moindre parole était nette.

 **\- Charlie écoute je peux pas arrêter. J'ai l'impression que personne ne te dis quoi faire.**

Là c'était Lou. Vu le ton de sa voix elle semblait véritablement inquiète et peut être même énervé.

 **\- C'est peut être un bien, les gens ont pas à me dire quoi faire non ?** Fit Charlie.

 **\- Ok ok, je ne te dis pas quoi faire. Je te dis juste ce que je pense... Tu devrais le faire.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu veux tout de suite une réponse ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Tout se passe bien, on est en vacances. S'il te plait mon coeur, on peut pas simplement passer à autre chose,** insistait Charlie.

 **\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi maintenant, mais tu ne me dis rien, tu ne fais rien. Alors je me dis que peut-être que si je te demande une réponse tu vas en avoir une.**

 **\- Mais ça ne sera peut-être pas celle que tu espères,** souffla Charlie.

Je me sentais vraiment pas à ma place. J'aurais voulu transplaner mais je n'avais pas ma baguette. Un silence de plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulés. Louann reprenait la parole :

 **\- Il faut qu'il paye.**

 **\- Ça n'a pas marché la première fois.**

 **\- Alors faut réessayer,** trancha Lou.

 **\- Louann... Je. Merde. Je suis pas prête ok ? Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Je ne veux pas me sentir encore plus mal.**

 **\- Mais tu es déjà mal,** répliqua Lou.

 **\- Je ne veux pas faire subir un nouveau procès à ma famille. Ils ne méritent pas ça. Bref s'il te plaît on peut aller dormir.**

 **\- Tes parents te soutiennent ! Bon sang Charlie, ta soeur est prête à tout pour t'aider.**

 **\- Louann ! Laisse moi le temps,** s'exclama Charlie.

La voix de ma coéquipière la trahissait. Elle était accablée.

 **\- Plus le temps passe, et plus les gens pensent que tu as menti, qu'il est innocent. Plus le temps passe, et plus il est tranquille. Ce fils de pute jubile là pendant que tu attends,** fit sans détour ma meilleure amie.

 **\- Tu crois que j'ai menti ?**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Je n'ai pas dit ça... Charlie je veux qu'il paye pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Je veux que tu te sentes en sécurité, que tu te sentes mieux.**

Charlie lâcha un rire amer. Je n'aimais pas ce que j'entendais, je n'aimais pas comment ma meilleure amie était, et comment elle pouvait parlé à Charlie.

 **\- Car tu crois que ça va m'aider ?**

 **\- Ça pourrait oui.**

 **\- Et comment je suis censé oublier tout ce qui s'est passé ? Simplement car il sera emprisonné ? Ça ne se retire pas, je sens... Je. Bref.**

 **\- Non, vas y parle moi. Dis moi.**

 **\- Je ne peux pas ! Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi. Tu vas faire quoi ? Tu vas gueuler en disant qu'il mérite de crever, tu vas péter un câble car je n'ai toujours pas donner ma réponse. S'il te plaît tu peux me comprendre ?**

 **\- Comment je peux te comprendre si tu me dis rien Charlie ?** S'énerva Lou.

 **\- Putain Lou ! Je ne veux pas parler d'Edward.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?!**

Je me mordillais les lèvres. Charlie était vraiment mal tout comme Louann. Elles étaient entrain de se déchirer car elles ne se comprenaient pas.

 **\- Je. Je ne peux pas. Ok ? J'ai mal ok, et tu peux rien y faire. Tu ne peux pas faire disparaître l'événement. Envoyer Nott à Azkaban n'annulera pas le fait que je me suis fait violer. Je ne veux pas le voir, je veux juste qu'on arrête de me faire chier avec ça.**

 **\- Je te fais chier car je veux ton bien, car je veux qu'il y ait justice pour toi ?**

 **\- Tu fais exprès de pas comprendre ?** S'agaça Charlie.

 **\- Non je fais pas exprès. Je ne comprend pas comment on peut laisser son bourreau en liberté, le laisser faire ce qu'il veut, même peut être faire du mal à d'autre fille. Alors que tu souffres. Je ne comprend pas combien de temps il te faut pour avoir une réponse, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu peux pas m'en parler alors que je suis là pour toi. Non clairement je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu n'as toujours pas dit que tu voulais le foutre au trou alors que toute ta famille te soutient, et que tes amis sont là pour toi. Je te comprend pas.**

Un silence régnait dans la pièce. Je n'avais même pas pu finir mon verre d'eau tellement j'avais l'impression que je n'étais pas à ma place.

 **\- Je. Je ne veux pas ressasser ce souvenir. Je vis avec, je fais tout pour oublier. Tout, absolument tout. J'ai peur, même quand je suis avec toi. Dès que je me permet de penser à Nott j'ai peur et j'ai mal. Alors s'il te plaît laisse moi du temps !**

 **\- Parle moi.**

 **\- Je peux pas.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi ?!**

 **\- Car je n'y arrive pas ! Je n'arrive pas à te regarder dans les yeux et à t'expliquer. Je ne suis pas à l'aise. Je sais comment tu vas réagir. Et je ne veux pas que tu pètes un câble. Je veux juste que tu m'attende.**

Je descendais précautionneusement du plan de travail pour me diriger vers l'entrée de la cuisine. Charlie était debout face à Louann. Ma meilleure amie était énervé, ses sourcils étaient froncés, sa mâchoire se contractait, et ses poings étaient serrés.

 **\- Tu as pas besoin de moi,** concluait Lou.

 **\- Bien sûre que si, mais pas comme ça.**

 **\- Tu devrais peut être appelé ta latina,** balança-t-elle lasse.

 **\- Quoi ? Mais tu dis n'importe quoi.**

Louann avait le regard complètement perdu. Je me mordillais les lèvres. Elles étaient entrain de s'achever chacune leur tour, Charlie était au bord des larmes.

 **\- Y a toujours eu que toi. Putain Lou, je ne peux pas en parler, s'il te plaît. Arrête ! Arrête ok ?** Supplia Charlie d'une voix brisé.

 **\- Je le tuerais,** murmura Lou. **Je le tuerais s'il s'approchait de toi encore.**

Charlie pleurait, et Louann n'en était pas loin. Mon coeur était entrain de se serrer petit à petit.

 **\- Laisse moi le temps d'y réfléchir.**

 **\- Quand ?** Demanda Lou en relevant la tête vers sa copine.

Les lèvres de Charlie tremblaient. D'un revers de manche elle essuyait ses larmes. Elle ouvrait la bouche, puis la refermait. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Louann était complètement à l'ouest, elle perdait pied. Charlie arriva enfin à prononcer un mot :

 **\- En janvier.**

 **Point de vue de Valentina Sanchez.**

 **\- Détends toi Sanchez.**

Mes dents grinçaient, Taissa qui était à ma droite me prenait ma main qui reposer sur l'accoudoir. Je tournais la tête vers elle. Elle me souriait affectueusement.

 **\- C'était vraiment une idée de merde que je vienne,** déclarais-je en fixant l'appuis tête en face de moi.

Elena lâchait un petit rire narquois.

 **\- On a vraiment l'impression que tu as peur d'eux,** s'amusa-t-elle.

Je levais les yeux au ciel alors que je voyais parfaitement les deux filles sourire.

 **\- J'ai gâché leur vie, je fais quoi ? Je me pointe et je les oblige à me côtoyer. Je suis la dernière personne qu'ils veulent voir. J'aurais dû rejoindre Nina.**

 **\- Oh Sanchez, tu es vraiment chiante,** se plaignait Elena. **Nina est avec Angie no panic ok ? Tu peux pas juste te détendre. On est dans un avion assez cool, et en plus on rejoint Londres pour une fête. Où est passer la Sanchez qui préférer danser sur les bar plutôt que de réfléchir ?**

Je haussais les épaules amusés.

 **\- Peut être qu'elle est resté à la Nouvelle Orléans.**

 **\- Ils vont rien te faire, en plus d'après Lou il y a du monde. Et puis on repart dans quelques jours, ça va le faire,** rassura Taissa.

 **\- Vous êtes carrément confiante vous deux, je vous préviens que j'ai retourné leurs vacances, et sûrement leur vie.**

 **\- Te donnes pas autant d'importance Val, tu as la grosse tête,** taquina Elena.

Je soupirais bruyamment.

 **\- Tu as compris le délire,** sifflais-je.

 **\- Ils sont cool, vraiment. Ne stresse pas pour eux,** essaya Taissa.

 **\- Je ne stresse pas, c'est juste que je veux pas qu'ils vous portent préjudices car je suis là.**

 **\- Tu as juste à être toi-même et tout va couler,** me rassura-t-elle.

Elena lâchait un nouveau rire en mangeant une cacahuète. Je me retournais vers elle avec un regard sombre. Elle levait les mains en l'air comme si elle se rendait.

 **\- Vaux mieux pas que tu sois toi-même, tu es détestable,** rigola-t-elle.

Je lui donnais une tape sur le bras et elle rigola encore plus. Évidement Taissa en rajouta une couche en avouant que je n'étais pas facile. Les deux parlaient enfin se moquaient comme si je n'étais entre elles. Je reposais ma tête sur le siège en me perdant dans mes pensées.

Tout était différent à la Nouvelle Orléans, enfin à part une chose. J'étais toujours le point noir dans ma relation avec Taissa. Sa mère était revenue et n'avait pas vraiment apprécié ma compagnie. Oh elle se foutait complètement que Taissa soit gay, de toute façon elle le savait depuis des années. Mais c'était que sa fille sorte avec une Sanchez qui l'emmerdait. Ma famille avait causé beaucoup de tort aux familles de sorciers de la Louisiane.

Beaucoup de parents étaient revenus, enfin ceux qui restaient. Certains amis de Taissa étaient même venu reprendre leurs maisons. C'était différent, c'était comme avant. Les rues étaient festifs, il y avait plus de sorciers, et tout le monde se re-mélangeait. Taissa avait l'idée d'ouvrir un bar, c'était ça son projet. Et Elena avait décidé de retourné dans l'ancienne boutique de ses parents que Javier avait brûler pour voir ce qu'il y avait à sauver. Toute les trois on essayait de monter la petite affaire de Taissa.

Évidement un bon nombre d'habitant me craignait encore, Enzo n'était pas vraiment fan de moi non plus. Il parlait très souvent à Taissa mais m'évitait comme la peste. Je n'étais pas dans mon élément là où j'étais née. Je ne dirais pas que c'était mieux quand j'étais avec ma famille... Mais ça aidait.

Javier était partie, je n'avais pas trop compris où il était aller. Il avait récupéré une vielle maison d'un grand oncle à nous dans une petite ville de la Caroline du Sud. Tobias faisait des allés et retour entre lui et moi. Je ne savais pas les projets de Tobias mais il semblait simplement dépenser l'argent qu'il avait hérité. Nina était retourné à Salem pour sa dernière année, elle trainait pas mal avec Angie Redd. Angie avait un an de moins qu'elle, et j'avais quand même assez peur que ma soeur en fasse de la mauvaise graine. Mais au moins Nina était avec moi pendant les vacances, elle était toujours un peu égoïste mais elle semblait mieux, prête à évolué, prête à grandir.

Et moi ? J'étais restée avec Taissa. C'était une décision prise sur un coup de tête mais il le fallait. Après avoir passé autant d'années à être coller à mes frères, je devais partir. Même si Taissa et les anglais avaient réussi à tout remettre à peu prêt à la normal, les habitants avaient peur de moi et à la fois il m'appelait la Queen de la Louisiane. Je devais avancée, tout recommencer mais pas autre par que chez moi. Je ne pouvais plus être une lâche qui fuyait. C'était mon choix, c'était comme ça que je vivais.

Certains acolytes de Javier étaient restés dans le coin, ils se faisaient bien sage. Enfin surtout car je les bousculais pour que ça soit le cas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait un nouvel incident dans ma ville. Merlin Valentina, ta ville ? Vraiment ?

L'avion s'était enfin posé. Nous étions en vie et à Londres. On venait tout juste de récupérer nos bagages, il était un peu plus de 11 heure. Je n'étais pas stressée, je ne m'étais jamais laisser faire alors ce n'était pas eux qui aller m'atteindre maintenant. Il fallait juste que Elena et Taissa puisse passer un bon moment avec leurs amis. Taissa me prenait la main pendant qu'on se dirigeait vers les portes de sécurité.

 **\- Faut vraiment que je m'achète de nouvel fringue,** fit Elena.

 **\- Il me semble que Lou et Rose habitent dans le centre, on pourra faire un tour,** lui informa Taissa.

 **\- Cette fois-ci ça serait cool si tu achetais plus que tu ne flânes,** déclarais-je.

 **\- On a pas tous ta tunes. C'est pas le moment où tu dois faire voir comme tu es agréable ?** Répliqua Elena.

 **\- Je suis à mon max,** dis-je avec un sourire forcée.

 **\- J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir alors,** rigola Elena en me donnant un coup d'épaule.

Taissa rigola puis donna son passeport au guichet. On avançait toute les trois dans le hall d'entrée. Il y avait beau avoir du monde, je repérais des têtes connus. Taissa et Elena passèrent devant rapidement, je reprenais une grand bouffée d'air et affichais un visage neutre. Si je me souvenais bien de leurs noms il y avait Sawyer, le futur plan cul d'Elena, mais aussi Charlie, Scarlett et Louann. Taissa prenait dans les bras Louann puis Scarlett. Sawyer se penchait sur Elena mais elle lui mettait une main sur le torse en le rejetant. Cette fille était une vraie chieuse. Ils rigolaient tout les deux avant quand Elena aille saluer les filles. Je faisais un pas vers eux, Charlie s'approcha directement de moi avec un large sourire.

 **\- Ça va ? Tu as fait un bon voyage ?**

 **\- Oui ça a été.**

 **\- Enfin si on enlève le fait qu'elle râlait pour tout les films qu'on choisissait avec Elena,** lança Taissa derrière Charlie.

 **\- Vous n'étiez pas vraiment claire avec vos résumés. Et puis c'était pas transcendant comme film,** répliquais-je.

Charlie souriait en passant un bras derrière mon épaule, elle me faisait signe de me diriger vers la sortie. Louann me fit un faible signe de tête pour me saluer, et Sawyer une tape sur l'épaule avant de se concentrer sur Elena. Ils se cherchaient déjà tout les deux. Scarlett s'approcha de nous avec élégance. Cette fille était peut être aussi doué que moi pour cacher ses émotions. Charlie me laissa pour rejoindre sa copine et Taissa, elles parlaient et rigolaient ensemble. Taissa jeta un coup d'oeil vers moi et je lui souriais pour la rassurer.

Scarlett marchait à côté de moi en silence. C'était gênant, j'aurais préféré être seule.

 **\- Écoute j'ai été à ta place, et c'est pas évidement de venir avec ta copine alors que personne ne t'apprécie mais mes amis sont plus tolérant qu'on peut croire.**

 **\- À ma place ? Donc ton frère était un psychopathe ?**

Elle fit claquer sa langue. Scarlett s'arrêta et je fis de même pour lui faire face.

 **\- Y a encore du monde ici qui est traumatisé par ce qui c'est passer chez toi, mais on était ensemble face à ton frère. Et ça on a pas oublier, on est pas assez stupide pour te rejeter alors que tu as dû affronter ta famille. À des degrés différents on a tous dû faire face à notre famille et à nos choix. Je dis pas que je te comprend, je te dis juste que tu peux être tranquille on te veut pas de mal,** m'expliqua-t-elle. **Allez vient les autres nous attende.**

Scarlett se dirigea vers le reste du groupe. Elle avait peut être raison, même sûrement mais je lui donnerais pas la satisfaction de lui dire. Je roulais des yeux avant de les rejoindre.

 **OOO**

 **\- On fait ça où alors ?** Demanda Taissa en se maquillant devant un miroir de l'appartement de Rose et Louann.

 **\- Chez un ami,** fit Scarlett qui arrivait après avoir mit une robe.

 **\- Une connaissance,** siffla Louann de sa chambre.

Scarlett roulait des yeux.

 **\- Un ami !**

 **\- Ton ex,** corrigea Louann.

Je regardais Taissa pour avoir des réponses mais elle secoua la tête amusé en se mettant du mascara.

 **\- Ivan est sympa, et puis personne est chez lui on peut faire ce qu'on veut. Sa maison est vraiment grande,** déclara Scarlett en mettant ses talons sur le canapé.

 **\- En fait à part la naine tout tes ex étaient pire que fricés. Tu choisies au porte-feuille ?** Trancha Louann pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Rose sortait sa tête de la salle de bain.

 **\- De un je suis ne suis pas une naine, et de deux je ne suis pas pauvre, et de trois tu es vraiment insupportable Lou.**

 **\- Le réveil de Weasley !** S'exclama Louann plein de sarcasme. **Tiens ton nain Scar, elle va bientôt se rebeller.**

Scarlett soupira bruyamment avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. La porte de chambre de Rose s'ouvrait sur Elena en petit robe noir avec de la dentelle qui cachait son décolleté. Sawyer suivait juste derrière elle avec une chemise blanche mal reboutonné. J'arquais un sourcil quand Elena passa devant moi.

 **\- Quoi ?** Murmura-t-elle malicieusement.

Je secouais la tête en roulant des yeux amusés. Ils n'avaient pas trainé. Taissa se retourna vers moi puis se mettait face à moi. Je la regardais dans ses incroyable yeux de biche. Elle posa ses mains sur mes hanches tout en souriant.

 **\- Ça va aller,** chuchota-t-elle.

 **\- Je sais.**

Elle souriait, je savais qu'elle me croyait pas mais j'étais bien. Fin je n'étais pas à mon aise, mais ce n'était pas difficile à surmonter. Taissa combla l'espace qu'il nous restait pour poser ses lèvres sur ma pommette.

 **\- Va te préparer si tu veux,** susurra ma copine.

Je hochais la tête pour aller dans la chambre de Rose. À peine rentré dedans je remarquais la propreté des lieux, mais aussi à quel point tout était trié. Taissa ne plaisantait pas quand elle disait qu'elle était légèrement maniaque. Je sortais mes habits pour les enfilés. J'avais opté pour un style beaucoup plus contracté, donc pas de robe mais un skinny noir avec des perles de chaque coté. Et un haut bleu marine en soie, c'était ample et bien cintré. Je m'installais sur son lit pour mettre des escarpins. Juste avant de sortir, je mettais mes boucles d'oreilles et me faisais une queue de cheval haute.

 **\- Alors en fait quand tu as pas ta veste en cuir rouge, tu peux te fringuer avec du Fendi ?**

Je levais la tête pour voir Louann me relooker de haut en bas. J'arquais un sourcil.

 **\- Oui, je sais choisir des pantalons,** déclarais-je froidement.

 **\- Fendi ?** Demanda Rose.

 **\- Cherche pas, le pantalon est deux fois plus cher que ton futur salaire,** tacla Louann.

Scarlett tapait dans ses mains en se levant du canapé.

 **\- Toute le monde est prêt ? On peut y aller ?** Demanda-t-elle en prenant son manteau.

Je hochais la tête et tout le monde commençait à bouger vers la porte d'entrée.

 **\- Malfoy on dirait presque que tu es pressée de retrouver Ivan, je dis ça je dis rien,** lança Louann.

 **\- Et bien ferme la alors,** répliqua Scarlett en ouvrant la porte.

 **OOO**

Comme l'avait dit Scarlett la maison était immense. Je ne savais pas si Malfoy et Parkinson étaient meilleure amie ou pas mais elles se balançaient des piques à tout va. C'était très certainement leur façon de communiquer. Elena parlait facilement avec les autres, on avait retrouver Charlie qui était venu avec Lily et deux filles, prénommés Blanca et Skyler. Ivan était un hôte vraiment cool, il avait donner des chambres à tout le monde. Lui et moi avions parlé pendant un petit moment, il savait ce qu'il s'était passé pendant les vacances. En fait, tout le monde savait.

Les portes du grand salon s'ouvrait sur un groupe de quatre jeunes. Je levais la tête pour voir qui c'était. Je les reconnaissais aisément, il y avait Alice Grindewald, Scorpius Malfoy, Borislav Krum et Alexie Londubat, la fille qui avait tué Ezra. Taissa me prit la main pour m'emmener vers eux. Je contractais ma mâchoire, je ne voulais pas avoir à faire à eux. D'après Elena ça allait être eux les plus problématique pour la bonne ambiance.

 **\- Alice !** S'exclama Rose en courant vers elle. **Alors ? Comment ça se passe ? Victoire va bien ? C'est pour bientôt ?**

 **\- Tu vas au Big Four à New York ou pas ?** Questiona Louann en sirotant un verre.

Taissa saluait ses amis, je n'avais pas l'impression de reconnaitre Borislav. Il semblait tellement différent, je ne me donnais pas la prétention de le connaitre. Mais il n'était pas le trou du cul que j'avais pu côtoyer à la Nouvelle Orléans, il m'avait saluer poliment en me posant des questions amical. Il n'y avait donc que moi qui n'avait pas oublier ou quoi ? Il ne fallait pas ce faire des films, j'étais contente que tout se passe bien. Mais les amis de Taissa semblaient différents. Alexie m'avait fait un sourire avant d'aller chercher un verre pour son copain et elle. Je la voyais enlacé la plus part de leurs amis en s'attardant sur Lorcan et Lily. Je n'avais pas vu son frère, Alexander n'était pas ici. Taissa m'avait expliqué toute la situation, peut être que son groupe l'avait exclu qui sait !

 **\- Fendi et Dior, pas mal.**

J'arrêtais de fixer Alexie et Borislav pour tourner la tête vers la voix qui venait de me parler. Alice Grindewald était face à moi.

 **\- C'est la collection d'y a deux ans ? Ton haut s'est pas Kin's ?** Demanda-t-elle.

 **\- Euh oui, vous êtes tous calé dans le sujet ?**

 **\- Oh non, mais je suis dedans maintenant. J'imagine que l'autre c'est Lou ?**

Je hochais la tête.

 **\- Ouais elle est mannequin, elle a dû me le dire une bonne dizaine de fois depuis le début de la journée.**

Alice haussa les sourcils amusés.

 **\- C'est pas étonnant. Je suis Alice,** fit-elle en me serrant la main.

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- Oui peut être mais on a pas vraiment été présenté en bonne et du forme,** répondit-elle.

J'esquissais un sourire, je la remerciais de ne pas faire un drame de ma présence. Scarlett avait raison, ils se foutaient plus ou moins que je sois là. Enfin seul Scorpius ne m'avait pas parler, il était avec Alice et n'arrêtait pas de zieuter Lily au loin.

 **\- Bon on va arrêter de déconner, place à la fête !** S'exclama Charlie en arrivant vers moi avec plusieurs shooters.

 **\- Tout ça pour moi ?** Demandais-je en souriant.

 **\- Tu n'as qu'un seul verre depuis plus d'une heure ! On va rattraper ça,** rigolait-elle. **Rivera et Skyler vont nous aider.**

 **\- Yep ! Holà chica,** lança Blanca en me tendant deux shooters.

Skyler sa meilleure amie se plaçait à côté de moi.

 **\- À trois ?** Demanda Skyler.

 **\- Uno, Dos, Tres !** S'écria Blanca.

Je ne savais pas ce qui me prenait mais j'enfilais les shooters de Charlie, c'était du rhum arrangé. Ils étaient tous plus bon que les autres. On passait un petit moment toute les quatre à rire et à boire. Les choses dégénéraient très très rapidement, Charlie me prenait la main pour que je vienne danser avec elle. Alexie était déjà sur la table du salon avec Lily. Elles se mouvaient en rythme face à face. C'était assez sensuelle comme spectacle.

 **\- Buuuut !** Hurla Taissa alors que Lorcan lui tapait dans les mains.

Elle était entrain de faire un jeu d'alcool avec Sawyer, Lorcan, Pierre, Ivan, et Louann. Elena était entrain de parler avec les filles. Charlie s'approcha pour me parler dans le creux de l'oreille.

 **\- Détends toi,** **Taissa ne risque rien.**

Elle se décala en me faisant un clin d'oeil. L'alcool qui était dans mes veines altérés ma vision, et mes gestes. Je souriais plus que de raison. J'esclaffais un rire quand Charlie remuant son doigt pour que je vienne vers elle. Je m'approchais d'elle, je ne savais si elle était toujours comme ça, si amical ou c'était qu'elle avait trop bu mais j'aimais beaucoup sa compagnie. Charlie passait ses bras autour de ma nuque et commençait à bougeait au rythme de la musique. Elle sautillait presque, j'attrapais une de ses mains pour la faire tourner sur elle-même. Je zieutais plusieurs fois mes deux amies, mais ma vision commençait à être brouiller par l'alcool. Elles étaient heureuse et entrain de s'amuser. L'alcool était une langue international.

Alexie descendait de la table basse pour danser avec nous, Lily se colla à Charlie et lui chuchotait des choses. Elles rigolèrent tout les deux. Alexie me faisait danser, et les verres s'enchainaient. Je ne savais si c'était un jeu, mais Alexie était quelque peu une chaudière. Au bout d'un moment les garçons arrivèrent avec nous, et Charlie et Blanca allaient prendre le relais au jeu d'alcool. Après une nouvelle musique je m'éclipsais pour me diriger vers Taissa qui se servait un verre.

J'arrivais derrière elle et passais mes bras devant elle pour lui faire un câlin. Elle se retourna dans mon étreinte pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles étaient sucrés, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me lécher les lèvres après.

 **\- Tu t'amuses.**

Elle souriait, ce n'était pas une question mais un fait. L'alcool aidait, et ils avaient réussi à détendre l'atmosphère. Je passais un petit moment avec Taissa dans un coin de la grande pièce. J'avais envie d'être avec elle, elle avait ce dons, le dons d'arrêter le temps quand j'étais avec elle. J'avais continuellement peur de lui faire de la peine, de faire un faux pas, quelque chose qui foutrait tout en l'air mais elle m'assurait que ça n'arriverait pas. Elle ne me laisserait pas faire.

Ivan et Scarlett revenaient ensemble dans la pièce où tout le monde danser. Ils avaient tout les deux des bouteilles des champagnes. Je les aidais avec Elena pour servir plusieurs verres. On ne trinquait pas vraiment, Sawyer avait prit une bouteille à la main et passait un bras autour de Borislav pour lui mettre le goulot dans la bouche. Une nouvelle fois l'alcool coulait à flot, tout le monde danser, seuls Borislav et Alexie étaient parti chercher une chambre. Je devenais de plus en plus alcoolisé, et j'avais véritablement chaud. Je passais une main sur mon visage, j'étais transpirante. Les musiques s'enchainaient et il y avait toujours du monde sur le dance floor. Je me laissais tomber sur un fauteuil à côté de moi. Lorcan et Pierre étaient entrain de parler et rigoler, je ne prêtais pas attention à leur discussion.

Blanca était appuyé sur la table où les gars jouait à leurs jeux en début de soirée. Charlie était face à elle, elles parlaient toute les deux. Charlie souriait plusieurs fois en mordillant son verre en plastique. Blanca caressait les cheveux de la blonde par moment. Après un moment, elles allaient sur la piste de danse quand une musique un peu moins bruyante passer. J'arquais un sourcil en regardant les deux filles, Elena vint vers moi avec un verre à la main. J'arrêtais de fixer les deux filles.

 **\- Toi ! Arrête de comater.**

Elle me tendait la main. Je la saisissais pour la suivre. Elle m'emmenait dehors dans le jardin des Pucey. Il devait faire froid mais avec tout l'alcool qui coulait dans mes veines je ne voyais pas la différence avec l'intérieure. Alexie et Borislav étaient dehors, le garçon avait prit sa copine dans ses bras pour regarder ce que préparer Scarlett, Ivan, Sawyer et Scorpius. J'arquais un sourcil puis me tournait vers mon amie.

 **\- Ils préparent un feu d'artifice. Ils sont bourrés, mais ils préparent un feu d'artifice,** répéta-t-elle en trinquant avec moi.

 **\- Sérieux ?**

 **\- Oui. Je sais que tu adores ça,** fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Le corps de ma copine se colla au mien, je passais un bras derrière son dos pour l'avoir encore plus proche de moi. On était sur le perron entrain de regarder les autres tout installer. Taissa regardait son portable.

 **\- Il est bientôt minuit,** annonça-t-elle.

 **\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur le Nouvel an ?** Fit Louann en arrivant à côté de nous.

Je souriais connaissant la réponse, et Taissa faisait de même.

 **\- On passe l'année comme on a passait le réveillon,** récitaient Taissa et Louann en coeur.

Lou nous fit un clin d'oeil avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de ma copine. Elle descendait les petites marches pour enlacer Scarlett puis Rose. Tout le monde commençait à arriver. Sawyer débarqua vers nous pour tirer Elena vers le jardin. Taissa saisissait ma main pour m'amener vers les autres. C'était comme au ralentis, Lorcan était entrain de faire le compte à rebours alors que Ivan avait sa baguette dans les mains pour actionner les feux d'artifices. 3. Les couples se formaient, que ça soit d'amour ou d'amitié, chacun était tourné vers des personnes qu'ils portaient dans son coeur. 2. Je sentais la respiration de Taissa sur mon visage quand j'effleurais ses lèvres. 1. Tout se stoppait autour de nous. 0.

Les détonations des feux d'artifices se firent entendre, je voyais les yeux de ma copine pétiller. Les lumières des explosions reflétaient dans ses yeux de biche. Je comblais l'espace qu'il y avait entre nous. Ce n'était plus interdit. Tout était bien entre nous. Tout le monde était entrain de hurler autour de nous, de sauter, de s'exclamer et de s'embrasser alors que des feux d'artifices jaillissaient partout. Je levais la tête pour voir ce spectacle aérien. Taissa se faisait entraîner par ses amis un peu plus loin pour fêter la bonne année. Alors que je la fixais partir un bras connu vint m'encercler la taille et puis je sentis un baiser sur ma joue.

 **\- Bonne année Valentina !** S'écria Elena.

Charlie arrivait brutalement vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Rapidement Alexie alluma la musique encore plus fort et tout le monde se mettaient à s'enlacer ou bien danser. La soirée était partie dans une étape supérieure. C'était devenue très chaud, Alexie avait mit de la tequila dans son nombril et Louann en profitait pour lécher. Lily dansait très coller-serrer avec Lorcan puis Sawyer. Scorpius jetait toujours un oeil sur elle. Alexie avait même sorti un peu de drogue. Je ne savais où était parti Scarlett et Rose mais je les avais vu partir discrètement vers les escaliers.

Charlie, Skyler et Blanca arrivaient vers moi pour s'appuyer contre la table à alcool. Je fronçais des sourcils en voyant Charlie remettre une mèche de cheveux à Blanca pendant qu'elle se parlait. Skyler levait les sourcils en me regardant avec un sourire. Je cherchais des réponses à travers elle mais elle partait danser avec Ivan. Charlie les rejoignait pendant que Blanca finissait son verre. Je me tournais vers elle :

 **-** **Cuanto tiempo ?** _(Combien de temps)_ Demandais-je en me collant à elle.

Blanca fronçait des sourcils, je savais qu'elle m'avait comprit que ça soit pour la langue mais aussi pour le sujet.

 **-** **No entiendo.** (Je ne comprend pas).

 **-** **Por cu** **á** **nto tiempo la que est** **á** **cayendo en el amor con Charlie ?** (Depuis combien de temps tu es tombé amoureuse de Charlie) Murmurais-je proche d'elle.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer. Blanca me regardait droit dans les yeux. Je ne la jugeais pas, Charlie était quelqu'un de très appréciables, et je ne la connaissais que depuis peu. Mais je voulais savoir, car à dernière nouvelle Charlie était avec Louann. Blanca ne voulait pas répondre.

 **-** **Lo siento por ti** **,** (Je suis désolée pour toi), fis-je doucement.

 **-** **Gracias. Pero no es complicado** **.** **Ella est** **á** **con otra. Fin de la historia** **,** (Merci. Mais ce n'est pas compliqué. Elle est avec une autre. Fin de l'histoire), résuma Blanca en finissant son verre cul sec.

Je la regardais partir vers sa meilleure amie pour danser. Je soupirais bruyamment en me réservant un verre de rhum. Blanca et moi oublions notre échange pour profiter un maximum de la soirée. Elena revenait vers moi pour me parler et danser. La soirée se résumait à danser, boire et s'amuser. Un très bon programme si vous voulez mon avis.

Certains étaient partie se coucher, d'autre danser encore. J'avais trop chaud pour rester dans la pièce, j'avais beaucoup trop bu et j'étais vraiment entrain de surchauffer. Avec l'aide des murs, je longeais le couloir à la quête de la cuisine. Après plusieurs arrêts obligatoire j'arrivais enfin à bon port. J'ouvrais précautionneusement la porte. C'était une grande cuisine beige, il y avait deux énormes frigo. Je me dirigeais vers ceux-là pour prendre de l'eau fraiche. J'avais à peine contourné le plan de travail que je voyais quelqu'un parterre appuyé contre un placard. Je penchais ma tête d'un côté.

 **\- Lily ?**

Elle passait plusieurs fois ses mains sous ses pommettes, elle n'avait pas l'air bien. Elle était entrain de pleurer. Lily cachait ses larmes en contournant son visage pour voir ailleurs. Je m'accroupissais pour m'installer à côté d'elle. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire pour l'aider, ni quoi dire. Il était évident que ça n'allait pas. En tout cas ça m'avait fait dessoûler un peu. Après plusieurs minutes où je lutais pour ne pas m'endormir je posais une main hésitante sur son genou.

 **\- J'y arrive pas.**

La voix de Lily venait enfin de retentir. Je ne bougeais pas, je ne voulais pas l'intimider. Sa respiration était saccadé. Elle avalait plusieurs fois sa salive, elle était au bord de la crise. Ses larmes coulaient sans qu'elle ne le veuille.

 **\- Elle a voulu m'en parler mais... Bref j'ai pas réussi.**

Lily parlait de Taissa. Je savais que ma copine voulait avoir une conversation avec Lily, mais il était clair qu'elle n'était pas prête. Je serrais son genou, je ne comprenais pas réellement sa peine. Mais j'avais perdu mes parents et ça faisait mal. Terriblement mal. Et j'avais toujours l'impression d'être la meurtrière des parents d'Elena. Pourtant tout comme Lily ce n'était pas moi véritablement. J'hésitais à parler mais il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour elle. Toute sa vie était gâcher par ma faute.

 **\- Taissa voulait s'assurer que tu ailles bien, elle ne voulait pas te brusquer. Lily si tu ne vas pas bien j'en suis véritablement désolée. Je n'ai jamais voulu te causer du tort...**

Elle hochait la tête en fermant les yeux.

 **\- Je suis désolée. Pour toi, pour Alexie... Pour Ellie,** rajoutais-je d'une voix fragile.

Les doigts de Lily attrapèrent ses lèvres pour éviter qu'elle ne tremble. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, et je n'étais pas vraiment doué. Je ne la connaissais pas mais elle ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Je me tournais vers elle pour lui serrer les poignets tout en caressant le dos de sa main.

 **\- Ça va aller Lily, avec le temps tout s'efface. Tout s'atténue. Tu as pas l'impression là maintenant. Mais ça va partir. Tu surmonteras ça,** murmurais-je.

Lily hocha fébrilement la tête. Je n'étais d'aucun secours. D'un geste désespéré je lui pris le visage entre les mains.

 **\- Lily tu es forte, tu as droit de craquer mais sache que toute les personnes qui sont ici sont là pour toi.**

Ses larmes redoublaient.

 **\- Reste là,** murmurais-je. **Je reviens.**

L'alcool avait beau être toujours dans mes veines j'avais l'impression de m'en sortir un peu plus facilement qu'avant. Je repartais rapidement vers le grand salon. Les gens dansaient encore, je regardais la pièce dans l'ensemble avant de le repérer. Je contournais la piste de danse pour me mettre derrière lui, je n'hésitais pas à deux fois pour lui attraper le poignet.

 **\- Lily a besoin de toi.**

Scorpius fronçait des sourcils et posait son verre sur la table à côté de lui. Il me bouscula pour sortir du salon je le suivais et à peine sorti il se retourna vers moi :

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Elle est où ?**

Je fronçais des sourcils. Je me retenais vraiment de lui en foutre une de me parler comme ça. Sans répondre je me dirigeais vers le couloir qui menait dans la cuisine Scorpius me suivait au pas. Je le retenais une fois devant la porte.

 **\- Elle pleure, elle a parlé avec Taissa. Elle.**

 **\- Ok j'ai compris,** me coupa-t-il.

Je serrais son bras.

 **\- J'espère que j'ai pas fait une erreur en te prévenant,** dis-je entre mes dents.

Scorpius contracta sa mâchoire, je le relâchais pour le laisser entrer. Je n'étais pas tout à fait confiante, et mes pensées étaient brouillés. Mais Scorpius semblait vraiment inquiet pour Lily, et ça depuis le début de la soirée. Alors soit c'était lui soit c'était Charlie. Mais lui il n'était pas occupé. Je rejoignais les autres avec beaucoup moins l'envie de faire la fête. Taissa arriva vers moi quand je mettais un pied dans le salon.

 **\- Ça va ?** Demanda-t-elle un verre à la main.

 **\- Très bien,** mentais-je.

 **\- Tu étais où ?**

 **\- Partir faire un tour, t'inquiète.**

Taissa hocha la tête. Le reste de la soirée me semblait fade. Alors le fait qu'ils étaient tous heureux à faire la fête n'était que des salades. Scarlett avait raison, ils étaient encore traumatisé par ma faute.

* * *

 **Alors voilà ! C'est la fin de l'année pour eux. Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Je sais que c'est dur de se remettre dedans après un temps d'absence aussi long. Mais j'espère que vous allez pouvoir me donner votre avis pour chacun des duos. Comme Lilius, Barlie, Chann ou Scarose. Évidement me donnait votre avis sur Valentina, et le comportement d'Alexie, ou bien la vie de galère de Cassandra. Bref comme d'habitude je veux tout savoir ! :D Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas. ;)**

 **Je le redis pour tout le monde, je n'abandonnerais pas cette fiction. Ni aucune. Je fais chier Emma-Austen en disant que parfois j'ai envie. Mais je ne le ferais pas. Voilà, passez une très bonne journée. :D**


End file.
